


The Healing

by nchorsemama



Category: Aaron and Eric - Fandom, Darus - Fandom, Desus - Fandom, Jesus Paul Rovia, Maggie Rhee - Fandom, Rick Grimes - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Daryl, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Humor, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Love, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Papa Jesus, Sex, Suspense, unknown sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 195,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchorsemama/pseuds/nchorsemama
Summary: I don't want to give anything away, but I promise you'll go through a gamut of emotions throughout this story of unconditional love, and healing.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Maggie Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 107
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fan favorite of the writing groups that I've posted it in. It was one of those readers that suggested I post it here. I have 51 chapters completed and will post at least 5 chapters a week until you are caught up with me. I love to hear from my readers and thrive on comments and feedback. Hope you guys love it as much as I do. Thanks for reading. <3

The Healing

Chapter 1

Everyone from the four communities, were running for their very lives. Alexandria, Hilltop, and the Kingdom, were in the middle of a major battle with the Sanctuary. The 3 smaller communities were winning and it would be over soon. It would be a new beginning for them all, hopefully to live peacefully once Negan was defeated. No one, in the four communities expected what had happened. As Alexandra was burning from the battle, a massive herd arrived tearing apart, everything and everyone that had the misfortune to get in their way. Daryl stayed in the back to try to hold off the army of the dead giving the others a chance to escape. He knew he couldn't last much longer, there were just too many of them, and it was time to run. He was pushed north. He was barely able to stay ahead of them.

It had been 4 weeks and nothing. He'd not found a single person. He was exhausted and depressed. He was alone yet again. Why did he always lose everyone? He hadn't seen a single walker today, of course, he'd been climbing up a mountain for the past two days. It was almost dark, he needed to find a tree. That was his only way to get any sleep. With no one to keep watch, he'd had to climb trees and use his belt to attach himself to a branch in order to get some rest. He wasn't sure he had the energy to go on. He was so angry that he'd lost everyone that he loved. He lashed out and punched the tree, bloodying his knuckles. It hurt like a bitch, but he didn't care, he deserved it. He'd let everyone down and now they were all dead...... gone....... and he was alone, again. He slumped against the tree trunk, sat down and cried. He didn't care if a walker tore him apart anymore, he wanted to die. He stayed on the ground right where he was, just waiting for it all to end.

Daryl jerked awake. He wasn't sure what woke him. The sun was high in the sky, he'd slept through the night and lived. He dropped his head to his chest. He couldn't even die right. There! He heard something. He pulled his knife and put it on his lap then loaded an arrow in his crossbow and waited.

“Don't move!” a voice said to him from behind.

“Just do it and get it over with.” He laid his crossbow and knife beside him, and hoped the guy made it quick.

“Daryl?” Daryl raised his head to see Jesus standing in front of him.

“Are you real or am I hallucinating?” Daryl asked because he wasn't sure. Jesus held out his hand in a gesture of helping him get up. Daryl reached out and took hold as Jesus pulled him up. They hugged.

“Is there anyone with you?” He asked him looking around.

“No.....I'm sorry Daryl. I've not seen anyone since that night. You're the first. I was driven up this mountain by the herd as I image you were too.” Daryl nodded, he couldn't speak with the lump in is throat. They were all gone. He picked up his knife and bow. Jesus scanned Daryl from head to toe. He looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was covered in dirt and blood, hopefully none it was his. He was thin and he smelled like he hadn't bathed since the battle.

“We need to find shelter.” Daryl announced. Now that he'd found someone alive, he wasn't in any hurry to die anymore. He wasn't happy, but he didn't really want to die just yet.

“I found a log cabin, and it's in good condition. It's about 5 miles up.” He turned and looked up the mountain side.

“We should be able to make it home in time for you to bathe in the creek and wash your clothes before dark.” Daryl just stared at him. Jesus smiled.

“Sorry Daryl, but you stink and the cabin is just one room.”

“Fuck you” Daryl replied. Jesus raised a brow.

“Not with you smelling like that.” Jesus replied, walking away. Daryl stood there staring at his retreating back.

“I ain't gay!” He yelled out. Jesus raised his middle finger in acknowledgment and kept going. Daryl cursed himself. He finally found someone alive and he was being a dick. They probably walked a good 4 miles in silence, when Jesus veered off into the woods. Daryl felt a surge of panic.

“Where are you going?” He asked a little too loud and a little too fast. Jesus stopped and turned to look at him for the first time since they'd set off.

“I gotta take a leak Daryl....don't want you to think I'm coming on to you.” He turned and kept going.  
Dammit, why did he always fuck things up? While he waited, he relieved himself in a different section of woods. When Jesus returned, neither spoke and they continued on. As the cabin came into view, Daryl was surprised. It was an actual log cabin, not a shack like he'd been expecting. Jesus stopped and turned to him.

“Right through those trees and down the hill, is a creek where you can bathe. I'll bring you a robe to wear so we can wash your clothes.” Daryl opened his mouth to speak..... Jesus held up his hand and continued.

“You can bathe or stay on the porch...or leave and find somewhere else to be alone. I don't care.... but.... you’re not smelling up my house.” With that he walked up the 3 steps onto the porch and went inside and closed the door. Daryl walked over and sat on the steps. He was pissed. There was no way in hell he was going to let someone tell him when to bathe. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there stewing when he heard the cabin door open. His back stiffened. Jesus saw it, and exhaled, shaking his head sadly. Daryl was a hard person to get to know. He was a loner. He had known him for about a year now and still he didn't know him at all. Granted, he spent most of his time at the Hill Top, whereas, Daryl lived in Alexandria, if you could call it that. He spent most of his time outside the walls, to everyone's chagrin. He laid the plate of food down beside him with a bottle of water.

“Please eat Daryl, you're too thin.” He gave his shoulder a squeeze, which had Daryl flinching at the touch. Then he went back inside quietly closing the door. Daryl looked at the plate of food. Spaghetti from a can, green beans, and peaches. He picked it up and inhaled it. He was starving. The door opened again, this time Daryl turned. Jesus laid a robe over the railing and put a pillow and blanket on one of the two chairs on the porch. Then with another robe in his hand he left to go to the creek to bathe. Not a word was spoken between them. As soon as Jesus was out of sight, Daryl got up and looked inside the cabin. It was nice sized, with a fireplace, a double bed, a wooden table, a couch, and bear skin rugs on the floor. He went back out and closed the door and sat back down on the steps. Jesus came back wearing the robe and carrying his clothes. He put them into a big tub on the side of the cabin and washed them, then laid them over the railing to dry. He picked up the dirty dishes.

“Goodnight Daryl, I'm glad I found you.” And he disappeared inside. Daryl sat for another 5 minutes before snatching the robe off the rail and making his way to the creek, cursing to himself the whole time.

Jesus was building a small fire in the fireplace when he heard the cabin door open. He glanced over his shoulder to see Daryl in his robe, his hair hanging in wet ropes, and as always, hanging in his eyes. He didn't say a word and smiled after turning back to the fire.

“There only the one bed but I'm small and don't take up much room, we can share it if you like.” Daryl just looked at his back.

“Nah... you can keep your bed, I'll sleep on the floor or the couch.”

“Suit yourself.” Jesus pulled two homemade sawhorses in front of the fireplace and went out to retrieve his wet clothes. He brought them in noticing that Daryl had washed his too, but they were still dripping. He hung his over one of the sawhorses.

“When yours are done dripping you can put them over this one. They should be dry by morning.”

“Alright.”

“I'm beat, I'll show you around in the morning. Night Daryl.”

“Night.”

Daryl woke, it was still dark outside. He laid still not knowing what woke him in the first place.

“No....please don't.....Daddy please......” Daryl opened his eyes in time to see Jesus sit up in bed breathing hard, tears streaming down his face. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, his back to Daryl. Resting his head in the palms of his hands, Jesus's breathing gradually returned to normal. Wiping his eyes, he got up and nudged Daryl's foot with his own.

“Daryl.” He whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at him.

“I'm up, go get in the bed.”

“What time is it?”

“Not time to get up, get in the bed and get some rest.” He turned put his clothes on and walked outside closing the door quietly behind him. Daryl knew all about nightmares, he been riddled with them his entire life. However, he didn't know how to comfort one after they had one. No one had ever comforted him. So, he laid on top of the bed, but sleep eluded him. A couple hours later Jesus came back in and laid down on the other side of the bed. He turned and faced away from Daryl and exhaled a long breath. Daryl looked through his lashes and that's when he saw his back. It looked similar to his own and he wondered what had happened. But had a feeling that he already knew from experience.

As the weeks went by, Daryl and Jesus got to know one another. Jesus had nightmares about every night but Daryl realized he had taught himself to wake up when they started. He also noticed that Jesus worked like a dog by day in hopes of sleeping at night. It didn't seem to help though. The nightmares still came. Jesus had shown him all around and Daryl was shocked by all the canned preserves in the root cellar. All kinds of veggies and fruits, even some moonshine. There was dried meat packed in salt, enough stuff to feed them for a good six months. If they rationed, with just the two of them, they could probably make it last a year. However, they went on runs to find more and to keep an eye on the herd situation. Always looking for weapons and ammo. But most of all they looked for survivors. Praying they would find more of the family alive. It was on one these runs that Daryl turned an ankle bad. It was all they could do to get him back to the cabin. What should have taken 2 days, took 5. His ankle was 3 times its normal size by the time they got home. Jesus helped strip him out of his dirty clothes and got a basin of warm water heated in the fire place for him to wash with. Daryl hurt too bad to argue. They moved to the porch and Jesus washed his hair. Then tucked him into bed with his ankle elevated. He made Daryl spaghetti to hopefully cheer him up, with baked apples, and peas. It helped a little but didn't last. Daryl made for an awful patient. Jesus may not have been as big as Daryl, but he was tough. He was only allowed to leave to bed to use the bathroom, and that was only when Jesus was there to help him.

It was on the fifth day that they had a major blow up. Daryl had, had enough of his mollycoddling.

“I need to get off my ass and do something!”

“You're not getting out of that bed! You have 9 more days! Two full weeks, Daryl!”

“Fuck you Jesus! I don't need you telling me when I can get up!”

“I will fuckin' tie you to that bed, if I have to!”

“You and what army?”

“In your condition.... I could do it with one hand tied behind my back!” Daryl flipped the covers off and made to get up. Jesus was on him before a foot hit the floor. He had straddled his torso and was pinning his arms to the bed. Daryl was shocked at the speed Jesus had, had in jumping him, which caused him to hesitate.

“We need each other! I'm not you Daryl! I’m not as strong, I don't have your tracking and hunting skills. I'm not a loner like I pretend to be! I don't want to be alone in this world. I don't want to lose you Daryl. I need you.” He was whispering by the end of his speech.

“I need you to be 100 percent. We need each other. I've had your injury and I didn't listen and it set me back for a year. Please Daryl.” Daryl could have easily, well maybe not easily, thrown Jesus off and got up, but he didn't, he stayed where he was and didn't struggle with him anymore. He decided that he didn't want to be alone either, so he caved and gave him his way. Jesus got off of him and gently propped his leg back up and covered him. 

“Thank you.” Jesus said quietly.

It was on the 11th night that Jesus didn't, or couldn't wake himself up from his nightmare. He been working nonstop chopping wood, running the traps, fetching the water from the creek, checking on the herd at the bottom of the mountain, and taking care of Daryl. It started the same as it always did with him begging his Father not to send him away. But, this time he didn't wake up and it continued......

“Daddy we didn't do anything......please daddy.... I promise I like girls.....please don't send......please come get me daddy......stop please that hurts.....no.......I'm not gay anymore.....owwwwww......please stop.....” Daryl couldn't take it anymore and reached out and pulled Jesus to him, he was facing away and now up against Daryl's chest.

“I got you....” Daryl told him over and over with his arms wrapped around him.

“They can't hurt you now.... I got you......” He laid a leg over Jesus's. Daryl's heart couldn't handle it, the thought of a child being abused the way it sounded that Jesus was abused was killing him.

“I got you.....you're safe now.....no one can hurt you anymore. I got you....” Daryl repeated over and over. Then he remembered his given name.

“Paul....you're safe.... I’ll protect you.... I got you Paul....” Jesus started to calm down. He clutched at Daryl's arms around his middle holding them there tight.

“That's right......you're safe.....I got you Paul......” As Jesus calmed and slept. Daryl gently wiped his tears and stroked his hair back out of his face. Then he kissed his temple. He didn't even realize he did it.

Jesus woke up slowly, he felt warm, rested and content. He loved waking up this way in Brads arms. He laced his fingers over top of Brad's hand and sighed. Brad. He jerked fully awake. Brad was dead! He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. The cabin. He was in the cabin that he shared with Daryl. His heart started to thunder in his chest. What had he done? Daryl was going to kill him.

Daryl woke up as soon as Jesus did. He was a very light sleeper. He could feel his heart racing. He started to shake. Daryl instinctively knew that Jesus was afraid of him in this moment. All because of that first day so long ago when he'd been such a dick.

“Calm down........you had …...”

“I'm...I'm...sorry Daryl I don't know what........”

“You had a bad dream, calm down.” Daryl disengaged himself from Jesus and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“I'm sorry.” Jesus said again anyway, still unsure of what to do. Daryl, on the other hand hadn't slept with someone all night, well, ever. His brow furrowed as he thought about it. He'd never in his life slept with someone in his arms all night. As Jesus jumped up and got dressed and took off outside, he laid there and thought about it. He'd actually slept the night through too. He'd taken comfort himself on having someone to hold on to and keep safe. It made him feel safe too.

Jesus came back about an hour later.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“Always.” Daryl answered.

“What do you want?”

“Spaghetti” They said it at the same time and laughed.

“Spaghetti it is.” Jesus announced. He fixed them plates of spaghetti, corn, and pears. It never ceased to amaze him how Daryl inhaled his food.

“Do you even taste it at all?”

“Yes, it was delicious. Thank you” Jesus just shook his head.

“I'm bored.” He complained.

“Only 3 more days and your free, to take it easy anyway.” Daryl rolled his eyes at him, which made Jesus laugh.

“Look what I found.” Jesus said holding up a deck of cards. They played gin rummy and then some war. Fighting all the way through it. But it was good-natured. After two hours, Jesus said....

“I need to go check the traps, get some more water and wash our clothes, and chop some wood.

“That'll take forever.” Daryl said in a pout. Jesus laughed and threw him a book. It was a western by Zane Grey. Daryl flipped through the pages.

“What? No pictures?” He accused, making Jesus laugh harder.

“The pictures are in your mind as you read. You do know how to read right?” He teased him only to have a pillow thrown at him. He easily caught it and tossed it back.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Jesus told him and left.

It was almost dark when Jesus came back into the cabin. Daryl was dressed and putting on his boots.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jesus yelled.

“Where the hell have you been all day?” Daryl yelled at the same time. They stood and glared at each other. Then Jesus started to laugh and couldn't stop. They sounded like an old married couple. He saw Daryl's mouth twitch and pushed him down on the bed and grabbed his boots off his feet.

“Clothes! Give them to me!” He demanded.

“What?” Daryl said outraged.

“Three more days! That's all you had was three more days! Now I know I can't trust you!”

“You could have been lying out there dead or hurt!”

“But I wasn't!”

“How was I supposed to know that?”

“If I'm not home by dark then you can worry. Not before.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Jesus warmed up a can of beef stew and opened some canned peaches. They ate in companionable silence.  
“That was good, thank you.” Daryl said when Jesus took his bowl and handed him another with the peaches in it.

“I slaved all day over that, I'm glad you finally appreciate me, you're welcome.” He said with a straight face. For the first time ever, Daryl laughed out loud. Really laughed. After sponge baths and hanging the clothes to dry in front of the fire. Jesus made some popcorn after finding a canister full of kernels in one of the cupboards. He got into bed and opened a book and began to read. Well Daryl had been alone most of the day and was bored with his book.

“Whatcha reading?”

“Little House on the Prairie.”

“What's it about?” Jesus just looked at him. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

“Seriously? You've never heard of Little House on the Prairie? Or watched the TV show?”

“No” Jesus looked him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth.

“Read it to me?” He asked. Jesus started reading. Daryl kept interrupting asking questions. For the first time in his life.... Jesus didn't mind. Normally he didn't like to be bothered when reading. He guessed that being the only two people left alive on this earth, made the difference. He read to Daryl until he fell asleep, then laid the book aside and turned out the oil lamp and went to bed himself. It wasn't long after that Daryl woke to Jesus having his nightly nightmare. He didn't even give it time to start before reaching out and pulling Jesus into his arms. He felt Jesus wake right away as was the norm. After all, he'd actually slept last night.

“I'm sorry.....” Jesus began.

“Can you talk about it?” Daryl asked him still holding him to him. He was silent so long, that Daryl didn't think he would answer.

“When I was 12 my father walked in on me hugging my friend Greg. He had just been beaten by his father, who was a drunk, and he snuck through my window into my room. Before you ask.....I did already know that I liked boys more than girls, but.....not that night...I was just hugging my friend, who did like girls, because his Father had just beat him while he was drunk. My Father sent Greg back home to his drunk Father and beat the shit out of me. I waited until my Father left me, lying in my own wet pajamas because I had peed them, during the beating. I changed and climbed out of my window to go to my friend Greg's house, because I was so worried about him.” Jesus was quiet so long that Daryl didn't know if he was going to continue.

“Did you make over there.....to Greg's house?” Daryl asked.

“Yes.....but I got caught by his Father. He called mine and well........after another beating........the next morning I was being shipped off to a retreat, that's what they called it. They told my Father that by the time they were done with me......I wouldn't like boys anymore.” Daryl felt his body shake with silent sobs. He held him a little tighter and wiped his tears and kissed the back of his head. He was afraid of where this was going and it was ripping him apart inside. He knew firsthand about abuse.

“I got you, you're safe now.....” Daryl told him.

“I begged, Daryl, I begged my Father not to send me away. But.....he did it anyway.”

“I'm sorry.”

“They did things to me.......they......hurt me......so bad.......I begged my Father to take me home, but he wouldn't......he.....he said.....I needed to be …...cured......like I had a disease...” He cried harder. Daryl's heart broke for the little boy he was then, and for the man now.

“I was fourteen before my Father let me come home. I stayed to myself, I didn't even look at another boy or girl, for fear I be sent back. It was only 6 months before the world ended, when I was 28 that I fell in love with Brad. I never even got the chance to tell him why I had nightmares before all this shit happened. You're the only person that I've ever told.” They lay quietly for some time each lost in their own thoughts before Jesus asked him.....

“Can you tell me what happened to you?” Jesus asked him. Daryl held him a little tighter. He'd never even told his brother Merle what really happened to him. Oh......he knew about the beatings but, didn't know the rest. He stayed silent so long that Jesus thought he went to sleep.

“My Father...was a drunk who was very abusive. My brother and I were beat regularly, which is where all my scars came from......from the time I was 8 my Father gave me to his friends to do with me what they pleased. Merle being 12 years older than me was in jail most of the time. I was given to both men and women. Until when I was 14, and Merle killed our Father. My brother Merle was a womanizer and thought sending his sloppy seconds to me was a favor. But he didn't know about what our Father had already done. So, when he went back to jail when I was 16. I was on my own. I stayed away from both men and women. Merle got out of jail when I was 18 and we just roamed after that. I've not been with anyone since I was 16, and don't know that I ever will.” Jesus lifted Daryl's hand and kissed his palm before murmuring how sorry he was. Daryl knew he understood. He never told anyone his story. He almost felt a release saying it out loud. The two men slept peacefully all night after the telling of their stories. Daryl never let go of Jesus the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next 6 months, the men grew closer. They were intimate in all ways except one. Neither were ready to make that step. They slept holding on to one another and the nightmares stopped for both of them. They held hands when they went on runs. They had even kissed a time or two or ten, but neither were willing to take that final step which was actually okay with both of them, after all they'd been through. 

It was after an ice storm when near tragedy struck a fear like no other in Daryl. He was chopping wood and Jesus had gone down to the creek to fetch some water. Jesus was carefully picking his way down the ice laden path when a branch gave way under the heavy layers of ice. It hit him on the head and sent him hurdling down the steep incline, his body only coming to rest on the bank of the creek after an extended tree root pierced his pelvis next to his groin. He lay unconscious, with his legs in the frigid water. It was a good 30 minutes before Daryl realized that Jesus hadn’t come back. He stopped chopping and listened. Nothing. He called out.

“Jesus!” He waited. Nothing. He sunk the blade of the ax into the tree stump and walked toward the path. With it being the dead of winter and the recent ice storm, he was able to see to the bottom of the path. He froze as his stomach rolled at the sight before him. Jesus, his Jesus, was lying at the bottom blood running down his face.

“Jesus!” He called, trying to keep his footing on the icy trail, slipping and falling on his ass twice in his haste to get to him. The last 10 feet he slid on his ass to his side. He took his head into his hands.

“Jesus! Paul! Please wake up!” He leaned down to see if he was still breathing. He pulled his legs out of the icy water and cradled his head in his lap. Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn’t lose Jesus, he couldn’t survive the loss. It wasn’t until he tried to pick Jesus up and he cried out in pain, that he saw the tree root embedded in his pelvis. It was the diameter of a quarter. 

“Ahhhhh! Daryl it hurts!” Jesus cried.

“I know it does, I got you, I’m here, it’s going to be okay, everything’s going to be okay. He leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, praying it would be so. Daryl had Jesus sitting between his legs now. Looking behind him up the path, it might as well be a mountain. He couldn’t gain purchase with his boots on all the ice. So, he’d put Jesus between his legs and was going up on his ass pulling Jesus along with him. Jesus had passed out again, which was probably for the best since it was tough going. It took an hour to get up the path that took a minute to walk down. He’d resorted to locking his legs around Jesus’s torso and using his arm strength to pull his way up latching on to last year’s saplings. Once he reached the top, he was able to pick Jesus up and carry him into the cabin. He laid him on the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace, he worked quickly getting him out of his wet clothes. His legs and feet felt like ice. Daryl lifted his shirt and placed his feet on his belly. It was like putting ice on his stomach. He sucked in a sharp breath. He put a pot of water in the embers to warm and covered him with some warm quilts. He took his clothes off and wrapped himself around Jesus while he waited for the water to heat up, to clean his wounds. His legs and feet were so cold, it made Daryl shiver. He checked under the rag he had over the wound on Jesus’s head. The bleeding had slowed, thank God. He really needed Jesus to wake up though. He needed reassurance that he would be okay. He caressed his face begging him to open his eyes. He didn’t, but he was still breathing. Daryl was just going to have to take that for comfort. He checked the water, it was warm. He put another pot on to warm and started with Jesus’s head wound. He cut up a sheet to use for rags as well as bandages. As he examined it, he realized that Jesus was going to need stitches. He went to his pack and got the things he would need as well as the medical kit that they’d been able to start putting together for themselves. He poured a little moonshine into a bowl and placed the needle and thread inside to sterilize. He washed out the open cut with peroxide, which got a response out of Jesus.

“Ahhhh…. dammit! What the hell Daryl!” Daryl was so relieved, so happy to see those beautiful blue eyes open, that he grabbed his face and kissed him.

“I need to stitch up your head, so I’m going to need you to be still. It’s gonna hurt like hell. Can you do that for me Paul?” Daryl only called him Paul when things were serious, so he nodded and said he’d try.

“You can hold on to me.” Daryl told him. Jesus nodded. Daryl threaded the needle.

“My groin hurts bad.” 

“I know, I’m headed there next. You were pierced by a tree branch. It’s gonna need stitches too.”

“I need stitches on my dick?” Jesus asked terrified.

“No! but it’s close, your dick is fine, I promise.” Jesus tried to raise his head and pull the blanket off his body. But, as soon as he did. Everything started spinning and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Stay down! I think you have a concussion.” Daryl said with and hand on his chest pushing him back down. Jesus was moaning that his head hurt and passed out again. Daryl tried to make quick work of it while he was passed out. 8 stitches later, he was finally finished. He put some triple antibiotic cream on it and bandaged it, wrapping gauze around his head to hold it in place. He was going to try to wake him, then thought better of it, since he had more stitching to do. He put the needle and more thread in the moonshine to soak while he cleaned the wound. But before he could even start, he needed to shave the pubic hair around the open wound. Daryl went through the whole cabin. No razor to be found. He pulled his long knife out of its sheath. He knew it was sharp enough. But damn…. if he woke up and someone had his knife by his dick…….

He knew he needed to do it before Jesus woke back up so he quickly soaked the blade in some moonshine. He pulled the fresh pot of now warmed water out of the fire and got a bar of soap. He pulled his blade out of the moonshine and set it on towel, along with the needle and thread. He wet his hands and rolled the soap in them working up a lather. He rubbed the soap around the wound as gently as he could, rinsed his hands and picked up his knife. He looked up at Jesus. He was still out. He slowly began shaving all the hair. When he finished he wanted to flush the wound out before sewing it up, so he got plastic garbage bag and put a towel over it. Then he rolled him to his side and placed it under him and rolled him back on top of it. Dipping out a cup of warm water he slowly poured it into the gaping hole. Jesus started to pee when the warm water hit him. Daryl grabbed another towel and held it over him until he finished, praying the urine didn’t get into the wound. He would have to clean it again as well as bathe him. He put more wood on the fire and added another pot of water. He had a feeling that this was going to be an ongoing process. He bathed Jesus from his stomach to mid-thigh, rolled him onto his side, and pulled the now dirty towel out from under him and laid a clean one down. After washing his back side, he carefully rolled him back and covered his penis with a hand towel just to be safe. Now he needed to use the peroxide and knew it would hurt him. He put a firm hand on his chest and poured the peroxide into the wound. Jesus’s eyes flew open again, as a cry of pain rolled through him.

“Dammit Daryl, are you trying to kill me.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“I’m sorry Paul. You know I have to clean it before I can stitch it. Just hold on, I need to do it one more time okay?” He nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation of more pain. And the pain did indeed come. Between that and his head pounding he was out once more. It worried Daryl that he kept passing out. He tried to hurry getting him stitched up so he wouldn’t have to feel that pain if he woke up again. He covered it with a bandage when he was done. He covered him back up to keep him warm. Then put a large trash bag under the fitted sheet on his side of the bed and laid a towel over it. He covered it with the sheet and carried Jesus to the bed and laid him on top of it. Finally covering his groin with a hand towel and tucking him under the warmth of two quilts. He piled all the dirty laundry by the door and cleaned up all the medical supplies. He made a quick trip down to the cellar to bring up enough food or several days and got lucky and found a huge pot he could use in the fireplace for heating water. Damn, but he was going to need a lot of water in the coming days. It would be dark soon and it was a slippery slope to the creek. He would have to be extra careful because Jesus was relying on him. He needed to be taken care of. Jesus had taken such good care of him the 2 weeks he was out of commission. He wasn’t about to let him down.

It was almost dark by the time Daryl had done everything that needed to be done. Wood, water, food, and laundry all taken care of. But Jesus hadn’t yet woke up, and that worried him to no end. He checked him for fever and to see if he had wet himself. So far so good. He laid on the bed with him and held his hand, more for him than for Jesus. He just couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t and live. He closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in his life.

He woke up hours later up against Jesus and he was wet. He reached up and felt his head. It was warm. He got up and began the cleanup, first taking care of Jesus, hoping no urine got into his wound. He laid down a garbage bag with a towel on the bearskin rug. He washed the front of him while he was still in the bed, then picked him up and laid him on his side on the rug in front of the fire, where he washed his backside. He fashioned a diaper out of a bath towel and used a large Walmart bag, he split the sides and cut the handles of the bag on the top center. He slid one half under Jesus and folded the other up between his legs and then tied the split handles together on his hips. He hoped that helped because the laundry wasn’t drying as fast as he was needing it. They only had 6 towels and two sets of sheets and 4 quilts. At the rate he was going they would be out of clean dry stuff when they needed it. So, he hoped that the Walmart bag would serve like rubber pants and keeps the linens clean longer. At least until the others had dried. He changed the bed, and tucked Jesus back in before bathing himself. Then he needed to tackle the laundry so it could start the long process of drying. He even washed the trash bag to be used again. He lifted Jesus to a semi upright position to try to get him to take some water. But he wanted no part of that and fought until Daryl gave up. He was getting hotter it seemed to Daryl and he was worried over the fever. He spent the rest of the night keeping cool cloths on him to help with the fever. He must have dosed off early in the morning before daylight, because he jerked awake at dawn. He laid his cheek on Jesus’s forehead and it was hot. He put a cool cloth on him then checked to see if he needed to be changed. And so, it went on all day. Trying to keep cool rags on him, changing him, bathing him, trying to get him to drink or eat. By that evening he didn’t know what to do. He could only go one more day without water.

Early the next morning, Daryl was very emotional, due to lack of sleep, food, and the stress of losing Jesus. He started to cry and beg Jesus to take some water. He had to find a way to get water into him. His mind went so far as submerging him in the creek to make him take some in. But he was too afraid he would drown. He was pressing his lips to his as the tears streamed down his face begging Jesus. Jesus feeling Daryl’s wet lips opened his mouth to kiss him back. Daryl quickly grabbed the cup and put it to Jesus’s lips. He turned away and pushed at the cup. Daryl started to scream at him, to no avail. He cried harder and again Jesus opened his mouth to kiss him back after feeling the tears on Daryl’s lips. He lifted his mouth away from Jesus and took a mouthful of water and leaned down to Jesus once more. As he opened his mouth to kiss him again, Daryl parted his lips a little at a time and released a mouthful of water into Jesus’s mouth who swallowed every bit of it. He took another mouthful and tried it again. He drank all of it from Daryl’s mouth. He released a choked sob, he was so happy to get some water into him.

“That’s right, that’s good, open for me Paul.” And he took another mouthful. Again, he drank from Daryl’s mouth. The tears continued to fall but for a different reason now. Daryl filled and lined up all six cups that were in the cabin on the nightstand. He got four cups of water into him before Jesus stopped responding. He held him to himself until Jesus needed to be changed and the process started all over. Bath, change the linens, rediaper, do the laundry and more mouth to mouth for the water. Daryl didn’t remember falling asleep. He woke and Jesus was hotter than he’d ever been. Daryl was terrified. He simply couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t. He picked him up and took his naked body outside and laid him in the snow. He used his hands to scoop snow on top of him until he was covered. He had no idea how long was okay or even if it would work to lower his fever. He only knew he didn’t want him to die. He loved him and couldn’t live without him. He sat out there with him for almost 15 minutes before carrying him back inside and lying him in front of the fire. He dried him with a clean towel. He peeled the bandage from his wound to see an angry bright red bump of skin oozing a sickly yellow looking puss. Infection! Daryl lightly ran his fingers over it and could feel something hard and pointy. He pulled his knife and started to cut the stitches out. He pressed down around the raised swollen skin and the newly closed skin separated and yellow puss came out along with a piece of the root tip which must have been embedded deep inside and broke off when the root was pulled out. He continued to press until just blood came out, then flushed it with warm water holding it open. He then poured peroxide in it and then for good measure he poured moonshine in it as well. Jesus never stirred. He wanted him to scream out in pain and it frightened him that he didn’t. He didn’t stitch it this time even though he should have. Jesus was just going to have to deal with an ugly scar. He needed to keep a better eye on it this time in case there was any more, deep inside. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. He’d have to think about it. For now, Daryl just wanted to get more water in him. He took a mouthful of water and put his lips to Jesus.

By the eight day, Jesus was looking so thin. As Daryl bathed him his ribs and hip bones were so prominent. He opened a jar of mixed vegetables and heated them up. He used a fork and mashed them up. After a few mouthfuls of water Daryl placed the mashed veggies in his mouth and kissed Jesus, pushing it into his mouth. It worked, just like the water. And so, it went on. What Daryl didn’t realize was, that he was losing a lot of weight as well. All his time was spent taking care of Jesus. The only time he slept was when he didn’t even know that he fell asleep. He kept Jesus dry and clean. Spent hours feeding him food and water, one small mouthful at a time. He chopped wood, did the laundry, fetched the water. He never gave himself a single thought.

On the 12th day, Jesus opened his eyes. Daryl’s head lay on his chest facing away from him. He was snoring which was strange since Daryl didn’t snore. He was also dressed which made no sense because they always slept in their underwear. Daryl’s hair didn’t look clean nor combed. He looked around the cabin. There were ropes strung everywhere. Quilts, sheets, towels, trash bags, and clothes, hung all over. Wait…. trash bags? Some of Daryl’s clothes hung as well and one of the bear skin rugs was hanging up too. What the hell? He continued to look and saw all six cups on the nightstand with a pitcher of water and what looked like 3 dirty bowls from food. Looking down to the floor beside the bed he saw another trash bag with a towel laying on top of it, on the bear skin rug. He couldn’t think straight. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Daryl’s head pulling his hair away from his face. He must be really tired, to be snoring the way he was. Nightmares maybe. Jesus couldn’t remember. But he wanted to be there for him whatever the reason. Jesus hadn’t realized that Daryl’s hand was on his groin until he felt Daryl jerk awake. He immediately sat up and pulled Jesus into a semi upright position. He took a drink from one of the cups on the nightstand and kissed him. As he parted his lips he felt water trickling into his mouth. He swallowed and said Daryl’s name. Unfortunately, it only came out as an air whisper.

“Just a little more, then I’ll clean you up okay?” He took another mouthful and lowered his lips again. Jesus felt the water dribble into his mouth once more and realized that this was how Daryl was getting water into him.

“You did good. You did real, good. Let’s get you changed and washed up and then we’ll eat something okay?”

Daryl didn’t wait for an answer, and Jesus realized that Daryl didn’t notice that he was awake. It made him wonder how long he’d been out.

“Daryl?” Jesus said again trying to say it louder. But Daryl was already across the room by the fireplace getting a pot of warm water and a cloth to wash him with. Daryl seemed to be on autopilot. Jesus looked again at everything hanging on the ropes to dry. How long had he been out, he wondered? He pulled the quilt back and saw he was wearing a Walmart bag and a towel. A diaper? He was trying to remember. He looked again at everything hanging. He was mortified as the implications ran through his head. He was basically wearing a diaper and Daryl was changing him like a baby. He was feeling the humiliation seep deep inside him. Daryl must think he was so weak, that he wasn’t a real man. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t face Daryl. He didn’t want to see the disgust in his eyes. He’d wet himself and Daryl was washing him. He wanted a big hole to open up and swallow him. God, he wanted to die, he was so ashamed. Daryl rolled him onto his side and was now washing his ass. Jesus couldn’t stop the tears of humiliation from falling. He was rolled back only to feel his legs being spread and the towel and bag being put back into place. Daryl had diapered him like a new born babe. A choked sob escaped his lips, startling Daryl.

“Jesus? Please open your eyes for me! I need you to come back to me. Please! Open your eyes, I need you to wake the fuck up!” He felt Daryl’s hands on both sides of his face, gently wiping his tears away. Jesus slowly opened his eyes and looked at Daryl’s tear streaked one. He raised a hand to him and wiped a tear away, only to have Daryl grab him up into his arms and hold him so tight that he could barely breathe. 

“You came back to me!” He said as he rained kisses all over his face. Daryl’s fingers gently tucked Jesus’s hair behind his ears so he could look at him.

“I missed you so much. You really gave me a scare. Can you talk? I really need to know that you are finally awake.”

“Daryl, don’t cry.” It was only a whisper but Daryl heard it and was openly crying harder now.

“How’s your head? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you thirsty? Hungry?......” Jesus put a finger to his lips.

“I missed you too.” Jesus whispered and then smiled at him. Daryl hugged him again.

“I am thirsty.” Daryl reached for a cup and drank some water and leaned down pressing his lips the Jesus releasing the liquid in his mouth. He did that 4 more times before Jesus spoke.

“I can drink it from the cup.”

“I don’t mind.” Daryl told him smiling, before taking another mouthful and leaning down to dribble it into his mouth. Jesus smiled at him.

“I want to sit up.” Jesus told him trying to do so.

“Wait! Let me do it.” Daryl said lifting him forward and piling pillows behind him, then easing him against them.

“There. How’s that?”

“Good. Thank you.”

“Please don’t ever die on me.” Daryl had taken Jesus’s hand, and linked their fingers together, and was now kissing the back of it.

“I won’t. Why don’t you take a bath and wash your hair and come lay with me for a while.” Daryl jumped up and started peeling his clothes off. He poured some warm water in the basin and soaped up a rag and began washing with a speed Jesus had never seen from him. He then rinsed and dipped his head into the water and used the bar of soap to wash it. Then rinsed it in the pot. He ran a towel over it then shook his head like a dog. Jesus didn’t realize he was smiling until Daryl looked at him and smiled back. He pulled some clean underwear on and went to the bed and got in beside Jesus. That man reached for Daryl’s head and guided it to his chest and began to finger comb his hair. Daryl sighed with content, which had Jesus smiling again. It didn’t take but a few minutes for Daryl to start snoring. Daryl had made him feel loved, not humiliated. After about half an hour sleep overtook him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesus woke before Daryl. He had to pee, and he didn’t want to do it in his diaper. Daryl was no longer snoring, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake him, but he needed to get up. He tried sliding out from under him. Daryl tightened his arms around him.

“What are you doing?” Daryl’s gravelly voiced asked him. Jesus knew his face was turning red.

“I need to get up.”

“No.” Well that sounded rather final.

“Daryl I gotta go, I need to get up.”

“Go where? You’re not going anywhere. I just got you back.” Jesus smiled in spite of his urgent need to use the bathroom.

“Daryl, I don’t want to wet myself, please let me up.” Daryl raised his head off his chest and looked at him.

“Daryl!”

He jumped up and ran around to the other side of the bed that Jesus was on. He untied the handles of the Walmart bag and helped move his legs over the side of the bed. He helped him to a standing position but his legs wouldn’t hold him. Daryl sat him back down on the bed and got an empty coffee can and handed it to him. 

“Just go in this for now, until we get you stronger, I’m gonna go and bring in some more wood.” He dressed quickly and went outside. Jesus couldn’t believe how weak he was. He couldn’t even stand on his own two feet. His bladder was so full that he actually groaned while relieving himself. He leaned down to set the coffee can on the floor and tumbled forward he got so lightheaded when bending down. Daryl came in with an armload of firewood and didn’t see Jesus and panicked, dropping the wood.

“Jesus!” He called out making his way to the bed.

‘I’m here.” He replied weakly. Daryl picked him up and laid him on the bed.

“What the fuck man! What the hell were you trying to do?” Jesus threw his arm over his eyes. He just didn’t understand why he was so weak.

“I don’t know why I feel this way. I got so dizzy when leaned down and couldn’t right myself. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been out for nearly two weeks. I couldn’t get you to drink water for almost three days.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a burden Daryl.” Daryl sat on the edge of the bed and took his arm off his eyes.

“You weren’t a burden Paul. If it was me, I know you would have taken care of me. I’m so happy that you’re awake. We’ll have you back to your old self in no time. Do you think you can eat something?”

“Can I have my underwear first?” Jesus asked him.

“I don’t know….I kinda like having you at my mercy….naked.” Daryl gave him a wicked smile. He was so happy to have him back.

“You’re an asshole.” Jesus said with mock sternness.

“You’ve always known that, I’ve never denied it.” Daryl laughed.

“But you’re my asshole, and I still love you.” Daryl got his boxer briefs and came back to him and put his feet through the leg holes then straddled him so he could lift him by the waist with one arm while pulling them up with the other. He leaned down and kissed him once again. He’d missed him so much.

“Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you.” He was happy to be out of that homemade diaper.

“What do you want to eat?” Remembering how thin Daryl looked he picked his favorite.

“Spaghetti, green beans and pears.” Daryl’s smile at his choice was huge and it made him smile in return.

“Yes!” Was all he said before rushing to make it.

Jesus had learned that for such a complicated man, Daryl was very easy to please. It was the simple things that most people took for granted. A favorite food, he loved it when Jesus read to him, he loved having fingers run through his hair, or softly scratching his back. It had taken a while but he loved to be touched, just small caresses in passing, he loved to hold him at night, protecting him. Actually, if he was being honest, he loved all those things too. They meshed well together, most likely because they both came from a childhood filled with abuse. Daryl came back with two plates and handed Jesus one. Jesus reached out for the other one as well.

“What?” Daryl asked him.

“If I have to eat in bed with only my underwear on, then so do you.” He wiggled his fingers again for the other plate. Daryl smiled at him and handed it to him, then began to remove his clothes.

“You’re awful bossy for only being awake for the last hour.” Daryl said in an irritated voice, then ruined it by smiling.

“Well if you’re good…..I’ll read to you if you finish everything on your plate.”

“Little house on the Prairie?”

“Yes….but only if…..” Daryl got in beside Jesus and took his plate and inhaled the food. He was done before Jesus had taken four bites. That man just shook his head.

“Go get some more Daryl, you’re way too thin.” Daryl looked down at himself, he hadn’t noticed he’d lost weight. On the other hand, Jesus barely finish half of his and couldn’t eat another bite, he was so full.

“You need to eat more.” Daryl told him concerned.

“I can’t, I’m stuffed. Here you finish it.” Daryl made a mental note to feed him several times a day until he got his appetite and his strength back. He ate what was left in no time flat. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was until Jesus woke up. He must have skipped a lot of meals taking care of Jesus.

“Get the book and I’ll read to you.” Jesus told him, keeping his promise. Within 30 minutes Daryl was asleep again. Jesus snuggled up against him and slept.

Over the next couple months, Jesus had regained a lot of his weight and his strength. Daryl had put his weight back on too but was still reluctant to let Jesus do any of the hard chores and didn’t want him out of his sight. Which was the cause of their current argument.

“Well if I can’t chop the wood, then I’m going to go get the water!”

“The hell you are!”

“You don’t own me Daryl! You can’t tell me what to do!”

“The hell I can’t! I already almost lost you! That ain’t happening! Not now! Not ever! You promised!”

“What? I never promised any such thing!”

“You promised you wouldn’t die !”

Jesus looked at him. Really looked him.

“Daryl….it was a freak accident. Same as when you fractured your ankle. I didn’t die, you took great care of me. But…I’m not going to let you treat me like a child. I love you! I do! But enough is enough!” He turned and grabbed the buckets and made his way to the path leading down to the creek. Daryl couldn’t take the chance. As soon as he disappeared down the path, he was following him, at a discreet distance, but in the woods.

All Jesus could think was did Daryl think he was stupid? That he couldn’t see him? It was winter for God’s sake, you could see right through the woods. It didn’t matter how silent he was.  
Jesus filled the buckets and was headed back up the trail when Daryl joined him and took one of the buckets to carry. Jesus didn’t speak and walked ahead of him.

“Look….I get it, you’re mad. But you weren’t awake for those two weeks that I thought you might die and leave me.”

“But I didn’t Daryl.” Jesus was at his wits end. Something had to give. He couldn’t live like this anymore. It wasn’t healthy for Daryl either.

Jesus went into the cabin and did laundry, cleaned, and made dinner. Daryl stayed outside chopping wood. He knew Jesus was mad at him and decided to stay clear until he cooled off. He took the time to go run the trap line. He had disabled them when he couldn’t leave Jesus. Now that he was well enough, he wanted to set them. And somehow, he’d get Jesus to go with him to check them. It was after dark when Daryl finally went inside. He didn’t see Jesus at first and had a moment of panic. But as he stepped further inside he found him sleeping on the couch. In the almost 2 years that they’d been here, he had never once slept on the couch. His shoulders slumped. He was still upset with him. He saw his dinner sitting on the nightstand. He locked everything up tight and undressed and sat to eat watching Jesus sleep on the couch. His first instinct was to pick him up and put him in the bed with him. But, his gut told him if he did that, it just may piss him off more. His second thought was that he’d sleep on the floor in front of the couch. He discarded that one too. He needed to be smart about this. He thought about it while he ate and came up with a brilliant plan and smiled to himself, he was clever indeed. He washed his plate, then went over to Jesus and kissed him goodnight. He knew without a doubt that Jesus wasn’t asleep because if he was, he would have instinctively kissed him back as he did every other time. He went to the bed and turned off the oil lamp and climbed in. He laid there a good hour before faking a bad dream. Jesus reacted just as he knew he would. He felt the bed give as Jesus cuddled up beside him trying to comfort him. He kept up his charade until he had his arms around him as he did every night. Then he smiled about how cunning he was and sighed with contentment before actually falling asleep. However, Jesus was awake much longer. He knew Daryl was pulling a fast one on him when he maneuvered him to the position they shared every night. The one where Daryl comforted him. He contemplated going back to the couch to teach him a lesson, but this was where he really wanted to be, so he let Daryl have this win. Both men slept peacefully that night, each feeling that they had actually won.

It was about a month later and winter was coming to an end. The days were getting warmer, so they decided to go on a much needed, run. Supplies were getting low, not yet desperate, but lower than they liked. By now they were both back in each other’s good graces, and life was good again.

They were at the bottom of the mountain checking on the herd and searching for supplies, when unimaginable happened. They were in a dark warehouse scavenging when they heard the unmistakable cocking of a gun, and the voice of Rick.

“Drop your weapons and turn around.”

“Rick?” Daryl asked.

“Daryl?” To two men hugged. Jesus turned around.

“Jesus?” Maggie cried. Hugs were given all around.

It had been over 2 years since they'd seen another living soul and to find the family was so over whelming. When they reached Alexandria, Daryl hadn't been near Jesus the whole way, they had been separated in different vehicles. There was no holding hands, no hugging, no kissing, no nothing. It was like he didn't even exist. Daryl went off with Rick and the others. However, Maggie stood by Jesus's side.

“Where have you guys been?” She asked him.

“Up in the mountains.” He said watching Daryl's back, walking away from him like he had completely forgotten about him. Maggie looked where he was looking and wondered about it but didn't ask.

“Are you coming? We’re going to celebrate and have dinner?”

“Sure, after a bit, I just ate, so I'm not hungry.”

“Okay, I'll see you later.”

“Okay, sure.” After Maggie walked away, Jesus walked back out the gate and went back up the mountain. He was hurting. Daryl had reverted right back to where he was before.

Daryl slept outside just like he did before the battle that destroyed Alexandria. The repairs were coming along. He kept an eye out for Jesus but never saw him. He missed holding him at night but couldn't tell anyone about it. It was when Maggie came up and asked him where Jesus was, that started the worry. He pushed it aside. But then Rick came up 4 days later and asked what he had done to make Jesus leave.

“What?”

“Jesus left as soon as you got here so I just assumed that you guys had a fi......”

“He's been gone for 5 days? And you're just now telling me about it?”

“I thought you knew......” But Rick was talking to no one because Daryl was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daryl walked into the cabin, it was well past dark. Jesus turned with a gun in his hand. He turned back over giving Daryl his back before saying.....

“Go home, Daryl, go be with your family.”

“No.” Jesus didn't respond. Daryl took off his clothes except his boxer briefs and slid into the bed and pulled Jesus to him. He didn't resist, but he didn't respond either.

“Jesus?”

“Don't, don't pretend cause you're here. We're not the only living people on this earth .....you have options now.......go procreate....” Daryl kissed him. Jesus pulled away from him.

“Jesus....Paul.....I don't know if I can ever be intimate with anyone, but if I ever can.... I want it to be with you.”

“Daryl, you couldn’t even look at me there, from the time you heard Rick’s voice, I no longer existed. When did you realize I was even gone, Daryl? Or did someone have to tell you? I’m guessing the latter since I’ve been gone for 6 days now.”

What could he say to that? It was true, he’d only just found out that Jesus was gone and had been since the day they’d arrived.

“I’m sorry, I don’t show my feelings in front of people. I never have before, I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to, it makes you vulnerable. I don’t like that feeling. I thought that maybe once we were settled in, we would find times that we could spend together, like on runs, or hunting, or even go out recruiting together where we could be alone and not under the scrutiny of others. When it was just me and you here, I could be myself, I can’t be myself there. Please don’t be mad at me.” 

“I wasn’t mad at you. I was hurt. It was like you didn’t want to be seen with me. Like you just stopped caring about me since you had your family back.”

“I could never stop loving you Paul. I just don’t know how to do it in front of people. I don’t know if I can.”

Jesus realized in that moment that he and Daryl would never share the kind of things that they had up here, in this cabin, on this mountain. It made him so sad. Tears ran down his face at the loss. His body shook with silent sobs. Daryl tightened his arms around him and cried with him.

“Please don’t cry, I’m so sorry….I’m so sorry. I don’t know how to make it better. You’re the first person to ever love me. Please love me again.”

“I haven’t stopped loving you, Daryl.” Jesus turned over to face him. He gently wiped his tears away.

“I haven’t, go to sleep, you’ve had a long day, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Daryl leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you Paul.”

“I love you too.” Sleep was a long time coming for Jesus. He had a major decision to make. If he went back with Daryl, it meant no more of this. They would have to wait and hope that they could steal moments to be alone. He wouldn’t be held by him like now any more. They would be mere acquaintance’s from now on, except on the rare occasions when they would be able to slip away. He wasn’t sure he could do it. He wanted to, for Daryl, because he did love him so much, but wasn’t sure if he could bear the loss. 

Jesus woke before Daryl even running on very little sleep. He tried to gently remove himself from Daryl’s hold, and smiled when that man tightened his grip. God, he’d missed this.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jesus laughed. He couldn’t help it.

“One day I’m gonna make it out before you wake up.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” Daryl kissed his temple, still holding him tight.

“I’ve missed this a lot.” Daryl admitted.

“Me too.”

They got up and dressed, then took turns going outside to take a leak, and Daryl fixed them something to eat. It was Spam, hash, and peaches. While they ate Jesus thought about the decision he’d made during his sleepless night.

“Daryl, I’m going back with you to stay for as long as I can.”

“What do you mean, as long as you can?” Jesus looked down.

“I’m not as strong as you Daryl. I’m not sure I can take being…… ignored, like we don’t even know one another. Not being able to be near you. It’s gonna hurt to have you so close yet not have you at all.”  
Daryl raised his chin to make him look at him.

“We’ll make time Paul, I promise.”

They spent three more days together in the cabin before making the journey to Alexandria. Truth be told, they were both dragging their feet on the way back.

Rick had been spending a lot of time up on the lookout. He was worried about Jesus and Daryl. It had been almost 5 days since Daryl went after him. He didn’t know what to think about the situation. Maggie came up the ladder and handed him a cup of coffee.

“Hey, thank you. What are you doing up so early?” Rick asked her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Maggie smiled at him.

“See them yet?” She asked him. Rick smiled.

“Am I that obvious?”

“Only to me. They’ve been missing for over two years. We just got them back and now they’re gone again.”

“I just can’t, for the life of me, figure out what the hell happened. Jesus left within minutes of getting here. They hadn’t even spoken to one another the whole ride here.”

“Well they were in separate vehicles, so they couldn’t.”

“I know but upon reflection, Daryl watched the side mirror the whole way here, like he was making sure that Jesus was indeed behind us. All my questions only got one word, answers and he was chewing on his thumbnail, you know that nervous habit he always had when something was bothering him?” 

“Well Jesus was the same way, I got a few more than one word, answers…they were just very vague. And when we got back and Daryl walked off with you. Jesus just watched his back as he left, he almost had this hurt look on his face. When I asked him if he was coming to dinner, he said that he had just ate and he wasn’t hungry. Next thing I knew he was gone.”

“When I asked Daryl about why he left, he didn’t even know that he had left, and was mad at me for waiting 4 days to tell him the news. He didn’t even take anything with him, he just took off running right out of the gate.”

“Daryl is such a hard read. Unless he’s angry that is.” Maggie laughed. The sun was beginning to rise so Rick scanned the area with his binoculars. Maggie picked hers up too and looked for anything moving outside the walls.

“I see them!” Maggie whispered because she wasn’t sure she just saw what she saw. 

“Look over in that field all the way to the left about halfway.” She raised her binoculars again. Rick stopped them and zoomed in.

“Are they holding hands?” Rick barely breathed it.

“Yes, and they were kissing when I first spotted them.” Rick and Maggie looked at one another and grinned.

“Don’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” Rick said looking around to be sure no one could hear him. They looked again and watched the two men until they were out of sight making their way through the woods.

“I won’t…..I still can’t believe it myself.” Maggie said quietly.

“Well they spent over two years out there alone thinking we were all dead.”

“Jesus told me that they never saw another living person the whole time.” Maggie told him. They couldn’t stop grinning though.   
Both men never had anyone, and both were quiet loners. They were perfect for each other.

The two men finally made their way to the street leading to the gate of Alexandria. They weren’t kissing, they weren’t holding hands, they weren’t even walking close to one another. They just looked like two men walking down the street.

“They’re gonna try to hide it, aren’t they?” Maggie whispered to Rick.

“That’s probably what happened before. You know how Daryl is…he wouldn’t want anyone to know, but he never had the chance to tell Jesus, and Jesus, probably just thought Daryl turned his back on him, so he left.” Rick surmised.

“Wow.” Maggie whispered.

“Yeah, wow doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Rick replied. They watched as the two men approached the gate. They leaned over the rail in time to see Daryl give Jesus a quick kiss before moving away from him. They smiled at one another again. This was just so big. They wanted to shout it to the rooftops. In all the years they’d been together Daryl never showed any interest in anyone. They climbed down from the battlements, to meet them.

“I was getting worried but I see you found him.” Rick said walking up to the two men.

“Ah yeah….he went home to get his stuff.” Daryl told him.

“Oh, where is it?” Maggie asked.

“Where’s what?” Daryl asked her.

“His stuff.” It was all Maggie and Rick could do to keep a straight face.

“You went all the way back there and forget to bring your stuff?” Daryl asked Jesus.

“You said you were carrying it.” Jesus replied.

“Why would I carry your stuff?”

“How the hell should I know, that’s what you told me.”

“Son of a bitch! Well we’re not going back for it til next week.” Daryl told him.

“Fine!” Jesus replied. And they stormed off in two different directions. Maggie and Rick burst out laughing when the two men disappeared.

“How are we ever going to keep this a secret?” Maggie asked him.

“I don’t know, but we have to.” They both agreed. They didn’t want them leaving Alexandria and was afraid that’s what would happen if anyone found out.

That night at dinner, Rick insisted that Jesus take a room in his house, in front of everybody. Jesus and Daryl barely glanced at each other, but Rick and Maggie caught them smiling to themselves and knew they were pleased with the idea. They would be forced to see each other all the time, with Daryl living on the porch, and eating together every day. 

That night when everyone was in bed, Jesus came down and snuck out on the porch. He made not a sound, he was like a ninja. As he walked around the side of the wraparound porch, he was grabbed around his waist and a hand covered his mouth. Jesus rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Really Daryl?” That man smiled at him and then kissed him.

“This sneaking around is fun, don’t you think?” Daryl asked him, as he tucked Jesus’s hair behind his ears be better see his beautiful eyes.

“I had a bad dream.” Daryl stiffened at the admission and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry Paul.” Daryl said as he hugged him.

“Since you think sneaking around is fun….maybe you could sneak into my room and hold me so I can sleep.”

“Come here.” Daryl whispered and he pulled him down to the porch floor where they were hidden by the bushes. He had him sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around him.

“I got you….go to sleep…..I’ll wake you before dawn.”

“I don’t want to sleep yet. I just want to sit here with you for a while.” Maggie crawled out of bed and didn’t pull the sheers back from the open window because she could see through them. The sight of Daryl holding Jesus brought tears to her eyes. Jesus’s head was on Daryl’s chest and Daryl was running his fingers through his hair murmuring that everything was going to be okay. He kept saying ‘I got you’. It was the most touching thing that she’d ever witnessed.

The next morning Maggie went up the ladder on top of the wall with coffee for Rick. It wasn’t quite light out yet. She told him about Daryl and Jesus while he sipped his coffee.

“They need to be in the same room. How can we get that?” She wanted to know.

“I always wondered why it seemed like Jesus never slept at the Hill Top. And Daryl never seemed to sleep since I’ve known him.”

“They probably both have nightmares and may have helped each other through them for the past two years.” Rick said into his coffee cup, trying to think of a solution.

“If you could have seen them Rick.” Maggie said with her hand over her heart. “They really love each other.” Rick was wishing he could have seen it. He just couldn’t picture Daryl in love.

“I’m coming to your room tonight, I want to see them.” Rick informed her.

“But what if they…….you know…..” She asked him.

“If that happens we’ll go up to my room.” 

“Deal.”

Everyone worked late on repairs that day. It was well after dark and they all were exhausted. There wasn’t much talking at dinner that night, and everyone went to bed early. Daryl sat waiting for Jesus. He was worried about him. He looked so tired at dinner. He was tempted to throw caution to the wind and try to sneak up into his room.

Rick and Maggie were sitting on the edge of Maggie’s bed watching Daryl. He looked like a caged cat as he stood and walked back and forth, back and forth, waiting for Jesus. He stopped with his hands on the porch railing and dropped his head to his chest, blowing out a breath. Then he paced some more. Just when they were about to call it a night, thinking that Jesus wasn’t coming tonight, they saw him walk up to Daryl without making a sound. Daryl jumped at his touch and turned to him. Jesus wrapped his arms around his waist and planted his face in Daryl’s chest. Daryl petted his head then leaned back and raised his chin to look in his eyes.

“I thought you were asleep for the night.”

“I didn’t wake up…..they hurt me…..”

“Aw Paul…. They can’t hurt you now. I’ve got you. I won’t let them.” He wiped his tears and kissed his forehead, then held him tight.

Maggie took hold of Rick’s hand and gave it a squeeze as tears streamed down her face. Rick released her hand and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in. He stroked her hair as they watched Jesus and Daryl. She gave him a heartfelt smile. They watched as Jesus unbuttoned Daryl’s black shirt to make contact with his bare skin. Daryl smiled as he settled in. He was asleep within minutes. Rick had a lump in his throat. He’d never, in all the years of knowing Daryl, saw this tender, loving side of him.

He was kind, protective and would go without to feed you and would die for you, which was why they all loved him. But this….this was a side he’d never seen before. This…..is something Daryl needed. Now Rick understood Maggie’s emotion, he was feeling it himself.

Daryl held and watched over Jesus while he slept. He even dozed himself a few times. He needed to hold him as much as Jesus needed to be held. 

Rick stayed with Maggie that night and just held her. He figured watching Daryl and Jesus was reminding her of Glenn and herself. She was very emotional and he wanted to comfort her. As he laid there holding her, he smiled to himself thinking that he and Daryl were brothers, cut from the same cloth, each wanting to comfort someone they deeply cared about, that they loved.

It was around 5am that Rick and Jesus bumped into one another. Rick was coming out of the bathroom after leaving Maggie’s room and Jesus was coming up the stairs after leaving Daryl. The two men didn’t speak just went to their rooms and closed their doors, each wondering if the other one knew where they had just been. 

The next morning at breakfast, assignments were given out. Daryl would be going on a run with Rick, Maggie, Eugene and Rosita to get medical supplies. With so much construction going on, they seemed to be having a continual flow of minor injuries, therefore depleting their stock. Aaron, Tara, Jesus, Carol and Michonne were also going on a run for food. They would each be going in opposite directions. Rick saw Daryl and Jesus lock eyes for a few seconds, and wondered what was said, he knew without a doubt that they had communicated in that instant. As everyone filed out to get ready to go, Daryl and Jesus remained sitting, until they were alone.

“You be careful out there.” Jesus said to him.

“I will, you make sure you come back to me.” Jesus smiled and got up. Daryl grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the laundry room and kissed him quick.

“I mean it, come back to me.” Daryl said again.

“You make sure to do the same.” 

Rick quickly left the kitchen smiling before he got caught eavesdropping. He really needed to find a solution to their sleeping arrangements. They needed more time together. Clearly.

“What are you smiling about?’ Maggie asked Rick as he came out onto the porch. He looked over his shoulder and through the screen door before motioning her down to the sidewalk.

“Daryl and Jesus are in the laundry room saying their goodbyes.” He told her. She smiled and looked toward the front door.

“Why did you split them up today, anyway.”

“Because, by the time we get back, everyone with us would know. They can’t hide it well, and I for one, don’t want to lose them.”

“Right.” Maggie agreed.

The two parties left going in opposite directions. Daryl watched the side mirror until he could no longer see the vehicle Jesus was in. Rick watched Daryl with a hint of a smile on his face. Maggie who was sitting between them, put a warning hand on Ricks thigh to caution him because they didn’t want Daryl to know that they knew. Daryl caught the gesture and smiled at them.

“I always thought you two would be good together.” Daryl said to them.

“What? No!” Maggie began….

“We’re not together Daryl.” Rick said at the same time. Though truth be told, he wanted them to be. And Daryl could see it in his eyes. He looked at Maggie. She was looking at her lap.

“That’s a shame, if there’s one thing I’ve learned in the last couple years, it’s that if you can find a little piece of love, grab it and hold on for dear life because it could all be gone tomorrow. Both of his friends were looking at him now.

“What? We all loved Glenn, Maggie. We all love you. Rick is a strong leader and he’s loved you for a long time.”

“Daryl!” Rick glared at him. Maggie’s head swung to look at Rick. Rick was pissed that Daryl would tell her something so private and lashed out at him.

“What about you and Jesus? You forced him to leave because you can’t show your feelings!”

“Rick!” Maggie admonished. Daryl looked at them. They knew. He didn’t know how, but they knew.

“You’re right.” Daryl admitted quietly. They rode in silence for a while, before Daryl apologized.

“I’m sorry Rick for telling Maggie how you feel. It wasn’t my place to say it. I just know now, that we aren’t promised tomorrow. I’m sorry Maggie.” They rode on in silence. Daryl leaned against the window and chewed on his thumbnail.

“No one else knows Daryl. Just me and Maggie, and we not telling anyone.” Rick assured him. Daryl thought about it for a second.

“I can understand why he like’s Jesus, he’s quite handsome and he’s like a ninja.” Maggie said smiling.

“Well Daryl has that big bad boy persona going on, who can resist that?” Rick told her.

“But Jesus has those pretty blue eyes.” Maggie continued.

“Have you looked at Daryl’s eyes? They’re like deep crystal pools that you want to dive into.”

“Then Jesus has that long hair that you just wanna run your fingers through.” She dreamily added.

“Yeah well Daryl’s has that messy just got out of bed look that has everyone wanting to lose their fingers in.” Rick insisted.

“Oh my God….. stop!” Daryl said laughing. Both pair of eyes turned his way shocked at the never before heard laughter that was coming from him. Rick and Maggie smiled at one another. They’d broke the tension between all of them, which was the goal.

“Plus, I bet he doesn’t take Daryl’s shit.” Maggie couldn’t help herself, it needed to be said. Daryl looked at her and smiled, thinking about the time Jesus had jumped on him when he was trying to get out of the bed before his 2 weeks of healing were up.

“Nope. He doesn’t.” Daryl admitted. “He’s a tough little bastard.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Rick and Maggie smiled at one another once more.

“We’re really happy for you Daryl, cause you’re right we’re not promised tomorrow.” Rick told him.

“I’m happy for Jesus too. He needed someone. I’m just surprised he picked you.” Maggie said with a straight face.

“Why?” Daryl wanted to know.

“Because he’s so sweet and you’re so cranky.” Then she ruined it by laughing.

“How do you know I didn’t pick him?” He challenged her. “I’ll have you know that I made the first move.” He told them thinking about the first time he pulled Jesus into his arms when he was having a nightmare.

“You have moves?” Rick asked him in disbelief, grinning from ear to ear.

“Fuck you!” Daryl said laughing. It felt good to talk about him and Jesus even though they were teasing him relentlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first group lucked out in a strip mall. They found an untouched veterinary clinic, a drug store, and an apothecary in the same strip. All untouched because it was off the beaten path. They filled both trucks. One with medical supplies and the other with hardware items, shoes and clothing, and liquor. But the best find was the pawn shop also untouched. They picked up a multitude of various weapons and ammo. They were done for the day and heading back home.

Jesus, Aaron, Michonne, Carol and Tara were also having a productive day. They found a BJ’s and a Lowe’s out in the middle of nowhere, with a coming soon sign naming off about a dozen more stores. It appeared that they had already opened when the world went to shit. They were able to fill both box trucks with food, enough to last them a good while. They stopped at the Lowe’s on their way out to see what they had in the way of building supplies. Jesus and Aaron had climbed up the scaffolding to take a quick inventory so they would have an idea of how many trucks they’d need to come back. Jesus jumped the 2 foot span onto another scaffolding and landed on some rotted plywood and fell through it to the ground. He hit his head on one of the steel bars and landed on his back in pile of tangled barbed wire. He screamed out as the metal barbs went into his skin through his clothing. All he could think in that second was that Daryl was going to kill him. The group scrambled over to him.

“Don’t touch me!” He said through gritted teeth. “Oh God, this hurts. Daryl’s gonna fucking kill me.” 

The group looked at one another wondering what that meant.

“Do you think anything’s broken?” Michonne asked him. Aaron and Michonne tried lifting him to his feet, only to have the barbed wire coming up with him, stuck in his body. He groaned in pain and finally passed out. That’s when Tara noticed that the side of head was bloody. He’d hit it on something on the way down.

“We need the wire cutters.” Carol said assessing the situation. They carefully cut him out of the pile leaving the embedded barbs in him until they could get him home. A place was cleared in the back of the pickup. They laid him facedown. They sent Tara ahead to warn them that Jesus was hurt and to be ready for him. Then they prayed he would make it home. His entire back was already saturated with his blood. They needed to hurry.

************************

Daryl was pacing on the front porch. Rick had finally got him off the catwalk on the front wall. They had been home for hours. They’d already unloaded their two trucks. Daryl just had a bad feeling and it was eating him up.

“Daryl, stop pacing and sit down. They may not even come home tonight. You know how hard it is to find stuff these days. We got lucky today. Don’t worry until you have something to worry about. They’re all very capable of handling themselves. Sit down for God’s sake.”

“I almost lost him this past winter.” Daryl told Rick quietly. “I can’t lose him Rick, I can’t and survive. He’s the first person to ever love me unconditionally, even after hearing everything about me.”

“We all love you Daryl.” Rick said and meant it. Daryl was about to tell him that it wasn’t the same, when a shout went out about an incoming vehicle. Rick and Daryl took off toward the gate. The gate opened but only one truck came through, and Tara was the only one in it. She drove past them to the infirmary and pulled up so the other truck carrying Jesus could park right in front of it. She ran inside to alert Dr. Carlson and Denise about Jesus’s arrival and his injuries. When she came back out everyone was arriving.

“What’s happened?” Rick asked her.

“It’s Jesus! He been hurt and it’s bad.” Daryl grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him.

“Where is he?” Daryl demanded.

“They’re right behind me, they’re probably driving a little slower than I did, for Jesus.”

“What happened to him?” He shook her.

“What the hell Daryl!” She jerked away from him confused about his outrage. He released her arms.

“What happened to him?” He yelled at her.

A cry went up of another approaching vehicle. The gate and opened and the two trucks came flying in toward the infirmary. Dr Carlson and Denise came out to join the others. Daryl ripped open the driver’s door and looked for Jesus.

“Where is he?” Daryl screamed at Aaron. Daryl never noticed the shocked expressions on everyone faces.

“He’s in the back.” Aaron was telling him but he was already racing that way. He pulled the tailgate down, and there was his Jesus, covered with blood, barbed wire embedded on his legs, buttocks, and back.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no,…………” Daryl shook his head in denial. He was dead. He couldn’t see a rise and fall of his breathing. He turned on the group.

“How could you let this happen! Why didn’t you protect him!” The tears were streaming down his face. He fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. Maggie had a hand over her mouth as her tears fell. 

Everyone was talking, Daryl didn’t hear a word, he was dying he was sure he was dying inside. He couldn’t go on anymore, he didn’t want to. He was going to take his Jesus up the mountain and bury him there at their cabin and he wasn’t coming back here. Ever. He should have been with him, they should have gone out together. He would have kept him safe. He wouldn’t be lying there dead. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch.

“Daryl….” Rick began.

“Why’d you separate us, Rick! Why? He’d be alive right now if we’d been together. You just couldn’t let me have one thing, could you? Just one bit of happiness! Why did you have to find us? You got him killed!”

“Daryl!” Carol exclaimed.

“Shut up! I don’t want to talk to any of you!”

“Daryl! Shut the fuck up!” It was weak but everyone heard it. “Daryl!” He got up and ran to the back of the truck. He gently moved Jesus’s hair from his face.

“What are you doing?” Jesus asked him. “For someone who didn’t want anyone to know, you sure are making a spectacle of yourself in front of everybody.” Daryl leaned down and kissed every part of his face he could.

“Paul….I thought you were dead. Please don’t die, you promised.”

“Well if you’re done yelling at everyone, maybe the doctor can patch me back together.” Jesus grabbed Daryl’s hand and squeezed it.

“Come on, I got you. Put your arms around my neck and hold on, lay on my back.”

“Jesus, do you know your blood type?” Dr Carson asked him.

“O Positive.”

“Okay good, I’m going to give you a shot for pain now.”

“Wait!” Jesus said. He put his lips next to Daryl’s ear.

“I love you.” He whispered to him.

“I love you too.” Daryl said loudly. It made Jesus laugh, which in turn made Daryl smile.

“I’m going to take good care of you don’t worry.” Daryl promised.

“Please don’t put any diapers on me.” Daryl laughed and turned his head and kissed his cheek.

“We need to get him inside.” The doctor said again. He gave him a shot and Daryl held him on his back by his arms and started inside. Rick and Aaron followed close behind to help get him on the table.

“I’m going to need a couple volunteers to donate some blood. O Positive.”

“You can have all mine.” Daryl told him not taking his eyes off Jesus.

“Are you O Positive?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, why don’t you go with Denise…..”

“No, she can come here and take it. I’m not leaving him.” Dr. Carlson nodded at Denise. Then looked at Rick who shook his head no at the unasked question. Denise put a needle in his arm and the bag started filling. Daryl held Jesus’s hand with his other hand. They started an IV on Jesus with antibiotics in it. He was also given a tetanus shot. Denise removed the unit of blood. She gave Daryl some juice and cookies with instructions to eat them in case they needed more blood from him. Aaron took her aside and told him he’d like to donate blood too. She took him into another room for him to give his unit.

“You wanna take his boots off for me.” Dr. Carson directed to Rick. But Daryl kissed Jesus’s hand before laying it on the table and moving to the bottom part and began unlacing his boots to remove them.

“Okay, now comes the hard part.” They handcuffed his right hand to the metal table leg, to ensure he wouldn’t pull out his IV. Daryl wrapped a wash cloth around Jesus’s wrist so he wouldn’t harm himself if he pulled on it.

“You guys are going to have to hold him down, it’s going to hurt worse coming out then it did going in.” Daryl was at a loss. He wanted to be by his head to comfort him, to hold his hand, but he couldn’t hold his feet down and be by his head at the same time. Rick saw his dilemma and went to hold him by the ankles. Daryl looked up at him for the first time since he went off on him.

“He’s strong as fuck for his size.” He told him.

“I got him, don’t worry.” Rick assured him. Aaron came and stood next to Rick.

“I’ll hold one, Daryl’s right, we had a hard time holding him out there.” Aaron agreed.

Daryl was holding his hand and had his other hand on the side of his face. He nodded to the doctor to begin. Dr Carlson took hold of the end of the first strand going across his shoulder blades and started to pull it up. Jesus screamed out in pain calling for Daryl.

“I’m right here, I got you.” He said squeezing his hand.

“Oh God! That hurts so bad! He’s ripping my back off! Daryl! Make him stop! Please!”

“STOP!” Daryl demanded. The good doctor stopped and looked at him.

“Daryl, I want you to do it. I can take it if you do it.”

“But Dr. Carlson knows wh……”

“No! I want you to do it….please Daryl. I need you to do it.”

“It’s going to hurt Paul, no matter who does it. Wouldn’t you rather have me here holding you?”

“No, I want you to do it. Just give me your shirt to hold on to. I can take it Daryl if you do it.” Daryl wasn’t so sure that he could, but right now he’d do anything…anything…that he wanted. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to him. Jesus balled it up and buried his face in it. Daryl was looking down at his back.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah?” He moved back to his head.

“Do it your way. Do it as if we were alone on the mountain. I know I’ll be okay then. Okay?” 

“Alright.” Daryl stood looking down at his bloodied back, buttocks, and legs. He tuned everyone else in the room out and thought to himself. What would he do if they were alone in the cabin? What if this happened on his watch? He didn’t have to imagine how it feels like your skin is being ripped off.

“Daryl?” Rick whispered. Daryl just raised a hand to stop him from speaking. He picked up the wire cutters.

“First thing I’m gonna do is cut off some of this wire. Are you ready Paul? This part shouldn’t hurt.”

“Yes.” He started to snip in between all the barbs that were stuck into his flesh. He figured it would be less painful for Jesus if they were pulled out one at a time. Now the hard part.

“Son of a bitch!” Daryl yelled. He pressed down on the outside skin of one of the barbs and squeezed it.

“What!” Jesus asked him.

“Are these the clothes I got you for Christmas?” He pulled a barb out while yelling. And placed it on a towel so Jesus couldn’t hear the ping of dropping it into the metal pan.

“What clothes?” Jesus yelled back at him and he pulled other out by squeezing the skin around it.

“Don’t play stupid with me! These are them! Aren’t they?”

“We never celebrated Christmas! What are you talking about?” Another barb was laid on the towel.

“That store we went to at Thanksgiving!”

“What store? What the hell are you talking about! What Thanksgiving?” 2 more barbs were removed.

“I put these clothes that you’ve now ruined in my pack and gave them to you for Christmas!”

“You’re delusional Daryl! You’ve never given me a present.” 3 more barbs were removed. Rick, Aaron and Doctor and Denise were smiling at one another.

“Well I’ll tell you one thing asshole. I’ll never give you another present as long as I live!”

“What fucking world are you living in Daryl?”

“I wanted to keep these for myself! But noooooo! I gave then to you and look at them now!” His back was done and he moved to his buttocks.

“You think I asked for this? That I wanted this to happen?” 2 more joined the rest on the towel.

“I should have known how you were when you were gonna make me sleep on the porch!”

“Are you kidding me you fucking asshole! We live in one room Daryl! You smelled like death itself!”

Everyone was wide eyed outside. For the two men yelling could clearly be heard.

“Now I’m stuck sleeping on the God damn porch again!” 3 more barbs joined the others.

“Rick is MAKING you sleep on the porch!? We need to go back home Daryl! I can’t believe he’d do that to you!”

“What are you bitching about? He gave you a room!” Daryl kept up the steady stream of pinching and squeezing until his buttocks were done too. He moved to his legs.

“Well I’m moving out! I’m not staying there another minute! As soon as I can walk, we’re getting out of here.”

“I just can’t believe you ruined these pants!”

“Jesus Daryl! Stop crying over the damn pants! They’re just pants!” Daryl was smiling over the pants, as he added more barbs, to the ever growing, pile.

“I really liked these pants.”

“Daryl! I’ll get you some new pants for God’s sake! Since when, did you care about your clothes?”

“I never used to until I saw these. Just wish I would have kept them for myself. It’s a damn shame. That’s what it is.”

“Daryl! I’m laying here wrapped up in barbed wire and all you can think about is these damn pants! Maybe you should hold onto them at night instead of me!” Daryl had finished pulling out all the barbs 32 to be exact. Daryl moved back up to his head. He leaned down and kissed him. It was then that everyone in the room saw or noticed all the scars on Daryl’s back. Their smiles disappeared. He had never said a word and had never shown a single person, not even Rick.

“I got them all out.” He said smiling at him. 

“What? I didn’t feel a thing!”

“That’s because you were too busy yelling at me.”

“You did that on purpose! So….none of it was true! The pants….Rick…..come down here so I can hit you.”

“No! Not bad for a dumb old redneck, huh?” Daryl winked at him.

“You’ve never been dumb a day in your life, and I happen to love this redneck.” Daryl loved hearing him say it, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. It just filled him with warmth. He loved Paul more than any other person, ever. He wasn’t gonna hide it either. Life was too short and had almost ended today for Jesus.

“Okay, now we gotta cut off your Christmas clothes…..” Jesus laughed.

“You asshole.” And he playfully swung at him then, groaned at the movement, in pain. Daryl smiled when he laughed, then was all business when he groaned in pain.

“Lay still! No messing around until you’re better.” He said sternly. “What’s next?” he asked the doctor.

“Now we need to cut off his clothes and get him into the shower and thoroughly wash him. There’s no need for stitches. We’ll keep an eye out for infection. We can rub some antibiotic cream on them. The head wound doesn’t require any stitches. He’s almost done with the 2nd unit of blood and the IV. Then rest and plenty of it.

“We’re going to go out and give everyone an update.” Rick told them. He and Aaron left quietly. The doctor and Denise started cleaning up. They left the room to gather the things needs for after his shower.

“Daryl, can you take me home and give me a shower? Can we sleep in my bed tonight? Would you stay with me? I don’t want to stay here. I don’t want to be naked in front of everyone.” The fact that he said it all so fast, spoke volumes to Daryl. He leaned down and kissed him.

“Yes. It’s gonna hurt when I pick you up and carry you home.”

“I know. That’s okay, I can take it. I just want to be with you.”

“Alright, I’ll go tell the doc we’re leaving.”

“Daryl, don’t let him talk you out of it.” As if he could, Daryl thought to himself. He wanted Paul to himself as well.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” He left in search of the doctor. 

Rick came back inside. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be fine. Rick….Daryl didn’t mean any of the things he said to you. He was just…..”

“Don’t worry about it. He thought he lost you, it was the grief talking I know that.” Both pair of eyes widened hearing an argument coming from the other room.

“Daryl’s taking me home now, he can take good care of me. He has before. He’s just letting Dr. Carlson know.” Rick could only shake his head as he smiled. He knew who was going to win that argument. Daryl was a force to reckon with on a good day. But when he set his mind to something…..watch out cause you will not win.

Daryl came walking back in carrying some stuff the doctor gave him.

“You ready Paul?” He stopped when he saw Rick.

“I’m taking him home Rick. I can take care of him myself. He’s not staying here.” Daryl gave him his ‘I dare you to try to stop me’ look.

“Need any help?” Was all Rick said. Daryl handed Rick the stuff the doc gave him and turned to pick up Jesus. He helped him into a sitting position then scooped him up like he weighed nothing. They headed for home.

When they reached the house. Daryl asked him to bring up a kitchen chair to use in the shower for Jesus to hold on to. Rick grabbed one and was right behind them.  
Daryl put Jesus on his feet in front of the sink.

“Hold on to the sink, I’ll start the water.” He turned the water on and took the chair from Rick and put it inside, along with the betadine the doctor had given him for washing his entire backside. He came up behind him and reached around him and unbuckled his belt and pulled it off through all the loops. Then he walked him to the shower.

“Aren’t we taking off my clothes?” Jesus asked him confused.

“Yes, but some of the blood has dried and it’s sticking to you, which will hurt if I try to take them off now. We’ll take them off in the shower after it’s wet and loose.” He put Jesus inside the shower and asked for Ricks help with the things needing done for the bed. He needed it water proofed in case Jesus had an accident. He made up his mind he wouldn’t put him in a diaper unless he was unconscious again like before. Rick left to take care of the bed and Daryl stripped out of his clothes and got in the shower with Jesus.

“Are you doing okay?” Jesus nodded, which told Daryl he was tired. Daryl unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slid it off him. Then he reached for the button of his pants undid it and unzipped them and slowly pulled them down his legs and helped him step out of them. Jesus hissed as the water now came down on his bare skin.

“Do you want to sit and take a break?” He shook his head no. He placed his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and slid them down his legs. He was able to kick out of those. Daryl washed his hair first getting all the blood out. He didn’t use a rag when he started on his face he just used his hands, careful around the gash on his temple. He turned him toward the spray to rinse, then turned him back to face him. As he soaped his neck he leaned in and kissed him softly. Then moved to his arms and hands, his pits and chest. He rinsed him and lathered up his hands again. He knelt down and he ran his hands over his belly and hips, when he slid them through his pubic hair and soaped up his cock and balls Jesus drew in a sharp breath.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Daryl asked him concerned. Jesus had his head back looking at the ceiling trying not to react to his touch.

“I’m sorry Daryl…I’m trying really hard not to react.”

“It’s okay, where does it hurt?” Fuck! How was he going to tell him that his touching was turning him on?

“Maybe I should just wash myself.” Jesus told him through clenched teeth pushing his hands away from his dick and balls. Praying Daryl didn’t get mad at him. Daryl still looked up at him confused.

“Daryl please don’t freak out. I can’t help it if my body reacts to your touch.” Daryl’s eyes traveled back down to see his cock pointing directly at him in a state of arousal.

“Daryl! Staring at it isn’t helping the situation!” Daryl’s lips twitched.

“Are you saying you like my touch, my hands on you?” Daryl’s heart was racing. He didn’t think Jesus wanted him in that way. He could feel himself getting turned on just thinking about it.

“God yes Daryl, so you better stop touching me. I’m awake and was given a shot for the pain and it isn’t bad enough for me not to respond to you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Daryl…I know you’re not ready to go any further than where we’re at, and I’m okay with that. Really, I am. I love you just as you are, but I don’t want you freaking out thinking that ……..” Daryl was kissing him. Deeply kissing him.

“I’m not freaking out. I wish you would have told me and I’m sorry that you felt you couldn’t. How long have you felt this way?”

“Don’t be mad.”

“How long Paul?”

“Since I stole your truck.” He told him looking down.

“What? Since the day we met?” Jesus nodded waiting for the explosion and accusations. Daryl lifted his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Just how are you expecting me to react?” But Daryl had a feeling he already knew. He was an ass when Jesus found him sitting by the tree waiting to die.

“I’m waiting for you to explode and accuse me of….” And his lips were on him again, stopping his words.

“Paul, I love you. I’m not the same man I was when you found me waiting to die up against that tree.” Jesus wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and held him tight.

“I love you so much, Daryl, I don’t want you to hate me because I want more than you do. I’ll take you any way you’ll let me have you, I love being held by you, being kissed by you, you make me feel wanted in a way I’ve never been before.”

Rick quietly backed out of the bathroom. He’d only come in to see if any help was needed, he hadn’t intended on hearing their private conversation. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had thought that were already together in every sense of the word. He couldn’t wait to share this news with Maggie. He’d wait until tonight when everyone was asleep, then he’d go to her room and tell her. Maybe, just maybe she’d let him stay and hold her for a while. He smiled to himself with anticipation.

Daryl reached down in between them and took Jesus’s cock into his hand and slowly began to move it up and down. It was still slick with soap.

“So, you like my touch?” Daryl whispered. Jesus had closed his eyes and moaned arching toward him.

“God yeeesss!”

“Open your eyes Paul, I want you to know it’s me touching you and not anyone else.” He opened his eyes and looked right into Daryl’s now blue/black ones.

“I could be blind and I’d know your calloused hands anywhere.” Daryl placed his other hand under his balls.

“Oh god Daryl…..it’s been too long for me….I can’t hold out.” Daryl knew the feeling well. He wasn’t even being touched and he was right on the edge, ready to tumble over just watching Jesus.

“How long?” Daryl growled. He was going to explode any second.

“Since….I found….ahhhh fuck …..you! I’m gonna cum Daryl!”

“Do it…..now!! Cum for me!” Both men groaned out their climax. Jesus could no longer stand on his own. Daryl could barely hold him up and keep himself standing. While trying to catch their breath, Daryl sat on the chair and had Jesus straddle his lap. Jesus still had his arms wrapped around Daryl’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Daryl asked him. Jesus smiled into his neck then bit it and sucked on it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Daryl laughed as he rubbed Jesus’s thighs with his calloused hands that his guy would know anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Come on, we need to finish before we run out of hot water.” Jesus tried to stand but he couldn’t. Daryl lifted him to his feet and got up. He turned him around to face the spray so he could clean him up again. Then he turned the chair around so Jesus could hold onto the back.

“You ready? I don’t know how bad this is going to hurt. I’ll try to be quick.” He nodded and braced himself. Having Daryl’s hands on him had overridden the pain for a while but now it was back full force. Daryl put the betadine on his hands first because the doctor told him not to pour it directly into the wounds. Jesus hissed through his teeth but never cried out. He washed and rinsed him as quickly as he could.

“Let’s get you dried and put to bed and then I’ll come back and get my shower.”

“No.”

“No?”

“I want to wait for you.” Daryl turned the chair around and eased him down into it. He turned toward the spray to rinse himself off. As he began to shampoo his hair, Jesus took his time devouring the sight of his naked body. He’d always been careful not to look when Daryl was changing or bathing so as not to upset him. But not this time, this time he was committing it to memory. He had the most perfect ass he’d ever seen and he wanted to reach out and touch him but was afraid to do so. Daryl turned around to rinse his hair and Jesus was delighted with the new view.

Daryl opened his eyes after he rinsed all the soap out. First thing he did was check on Jesus. That man was staring intently at his body. He realized that his behavior had kept Jesus from being able to share his feelings with him. He walked on eggshells around him when it came to sex. It was over a year and a half ago that they had decided…….or he had decided that what they were doing was enough and it wouldn’t go any further due to the things that had happened to them. It was never discussed again as if it was written in stone. That was his fault. He knew he had a dominant personality. The way he came across was…it was his way or the highway. That worked in many situations in his life, to the benefit of others as well as himself. But he’d never been in a relationship before so it didn’t dawn on him that things might change. All this time he thought this was the way Paul wanted things, even when his feelings were changing. He never bought the subject up, because he thought that’s what he wanted. If he’d only known. So much time wasted. He was nervous about it, but he trusted Paul completely, after all he was the experienced one. He hoped he wouldn’t be a disappointment. But he couldn’t think about that now. Now he needed to take care of the man he loved. His number one goal was to get him healed and healthy again. But, for now he could let Jesus know he was safe with him and could do and try things without worrying about repercussions. 

He soaped up a washrag, then looked at the love of his life, who didn’t die on him today.

“Here, this will go faster if you help me. I’ll do the top and you do the bottom.” He handed him the bar of soap without a rag. Jesus’s pinned him with his eyes as if he hadn’t heard him right. They were so dark they didn’t even look blue anymore.

“I’m sorry Paul. You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to.”

“No!” he gulped. “Wha…what do you want me to wash?”

“From the waist down, if you think you can.” Jesus looked down again, then back up at Daryl still not sure.

“I want to feel your touch on me too.” He whispered to him, making himself perfectly clear what he wanted. “Unless you don’t want to. That’s okay too.” Daryl added quickly just in case.

Suddenly Jesus wasn’t feeling any pain again. His heart was about to thunder right out of his chest. If he heard him right…which he was 99.9% sure he did….Daryl wanted him to touch him.

Daryl could see that he needed help, so he took his hand and placed it on his cock. Jesus gently wrapped his fingers around it and looked up at him. Daryl smiled at him. He knew every nook and cranny of Jesus’s body from taking care of him. It hadn’t been sexual, it was by necessity. Today had been sexual and it was something he hoped to explore further when Jesus was better. For now, he wanted Jesus to look his fill and to touch him as much as he wanted to. Daryl began to run his soapy wash cloth over his upper body. Jesus thoroughly washed his lower half taking his time to explore Daryl in a way he’d wanted to for a very long time.

Daryl allowed his body to respond to Jesus’s touch. He felt he owed him that. He wanted him to know that his touch was wanted. And for the first time in his life he was enjoying the touch of someone other than himself. His dick seemed to have a mind of its own and was arching toward his touch wanting more. He didn’t hear the sounds he was making. He only knew he needed more. It was so much better than the way he did it to himself. Jesus had magical hands, he seemed to know exactly what he liked. He was no longer washing himself but had one hand on the shower wall and one on the shower door, bracing himself because his legs were shaking so badly.

Jesus was watching Daryl’s face. He watched as his arm muscles bulged and jumped. He watched him suck in his breath as he arched toward him for more. He could feel his body shaking with need. A need that only he could give him at this point, a need that he wanted to give him. His own body was feeling no pain right now only desire for the man standing in front of him, who was making the most primal sounds he’d ever heard from him. His own body was ready to explode. He hoped he could wait for Daryl, that man was so close too. Daryl shouted his warning.

Rick was poised to knock on the bathroom door to see if his help was needed, when he heard Daryl’s voice shout out that he was going to cum. He turned around and walked down the steps, with a silly grin on his face.

Jesus was milking him dry, and all Daryl wanted to do was collapse. His arms were shaking trying to hold himself up. When he could think a coherent thought, he looked down at Jesus who was still trying to catch his breath with a blissful smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed that face and looked into his eyes. Love is what he saw, love for him, for the man no one had ever loved before, for the hard headed redneck. The water was only warm now, soon to be cold so Daryl quickly washed them both off and turned the water off. He got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips. Then picked up another and went back to the shower to dry off Jesus.

He ran the towel over his face and neck. He kissed him because he couldn’t seem to get enough of him.

“You look tired.” Daryl said feeling just a smidge guilty.

“Will you stay with me? I sleep so much better when you’re with me.”

“Yes, we won’t be sleeping apart anymore.” Daryl was drying his legs when Jesus reached out and laid his hand on the side of his face, gaining his attention.

“That was the best gift you could have ever given me.” Daryl just stared at him.

“What? A hand job? You’ve never had a hand job before?” Jesus laughed. Daryl had no idea what he was talking about.

“I wasn’t talking about that Daryl.” He said with a smile. God, he loved this man so much.

“What gift then?” he was confused.

“Trust Daryl. You trusted me enough to allow me to touch you in an intimate way. That’s huge after everything you’ve been through.”

“Yeah…well I couldn’t love ya if I didn’t trust ya.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Daryl. You can love someone and not trust them. Perfect example….Merle.”

“I’m just trying to tell you how much it meant to me, that’s all.” Daryl didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought about anything but wanting Jesus to touch him.

“Alright. Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

“You want to go again? I’m kind of tired.”

“NO! That’s not what I meant.”

“Calm down, I’m just teasing you.” Jesus laughed.

“You son of a bitch!” Daryl glared at him. Jesus laughed harder. 

“You’re so easy to rile up. I love you.” Jesus told him.

“Put your arms around my neck.” He did and Daryl helped him stand then told him to hold on to his shoulders so he could finish drying him off. He wrapped the towel around his hips when he was done.

“Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to try to walk?”

“I’ll walk.” They made it to the bedroom. Daryl removed the towel from around his waist and told him to lie flat on his stomach so he could put the antibiotic ointment on his wounds.

“That stuff stained you. You’re yellow.” Daryl smiled at him. He dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of his boxer briefs. He opened the tube of cream and began applying it on the 32 barbed wire holes.

“I’m so tired.” Jesus admitted. 

“Go to sleep, I’m almost done.”

“I’ll wait for you.” Daryl knew what was going on. He was afraid he’d have his nightmare. He finished and put the cap back on the ointment, turned off the overhead light, and crawled into bed beside him. He left the nightstand lamp on because he wanted to be able to see him. To know that he was alive and with him. Today had really scared him, he didn’t want to think about it. He just needed to hold him, to have him close so he can feel his heartbeat, to hear his breathing.

All Jesus could think about now, was how much he’d scared Daryl today. He was shocked over his reaction. He reacted in front of everyone. He was still a little worried about it.

“Daryl?” Jesus whispered.

“Come here.” He answered.

“No, not yet.”

“Why not?” Daryl was shocked that he didn’t come.

“What going to happen with us?” Jesus really needed to know.

“Nothing until you’re better.” 

“I’m not talking about that.” Daryl seemed to have, a one track, mind.

“What are you talking about?” Daryl growled at him. All he wanted to do was hold him right now.

“Daryl, you wanted to keep us a secret. Now everyone knows. What’s going to happen with us now?” 

Daryl looked over at him, his eyes were closed, like he was afraid to hear the answer. And why wouldn’t he be after way he’d acted? He’d made it perfectly clear that he didn’t want anyone to know. Daryl hadn’t really given it any thought, he’d been too worried about Jesus to give a shit about what anyone thought. However, upon reflection…Rick and Maggie knew about them before anything happened to Jesus and were fine about it. Actually, they seemed pleased about it really.

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” Jesus opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Daryl. He was trying to read him. But, as usual he wasn’t an easy read.

“No Daryl!” Jesus planted his face into the pillow in frustration. That didn’t sit well with Daryl so he grabbed him by his upper arm and his thigh and pulled him over to him. He lifted his leg and placed it over his, then maneuvered his upper body until half of it was on his chest. Jesus pounded on his chest and tried to push off of him. Daryl grabbed him by his wrists and trapped his legs with one of his.

“You don’t always get your way Daryl let go of me!” He struggled to free himself, but he was just too weak.

“Stop it!” Daryl demanded.

“I want a fucking answer Daryl!”

“Then stop fucking fighting me, dammit you’re bossy when you’ve been hurt.” Jesus turned his head and bit him on his pec.

“Ow! Jesus Christ! What the hell’s wrong with you?” Daryl yelled at him.

“You can’t bend me to your will Daryl! Just because I love you doesn’t mean you own me.”

“Like hell……”

“I am so gonna kick your fucking ass as soon as I’m healed. Let go of me, NOW!” Daryl released him and pushed him away and turned over got out of the bed, dressed and left the room.

Daryl cleaned up the bathroom and made his way down to the kitchen. All he had wanted was to just hold Jesus. Was that too much to ask? What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Didn’t the stupid man know that he loved him? Dammit! All he wanted to do was hold him. He entered the kitchen to find Rick sitting at the table drinking a beer and looking over some maps.

“Hey, how’s he doing?” Rick asked him. Daryl went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top before he answered.

“He being a dick.” He answered grumpily. Rick raised a brow and waited. Daryl didn’t elaborate. He sat down, tipped his bottle and took a long drink.

“Is he sleeping?” Rick tried again. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and tilted the bottle again. Maggie came walking in the backdoor.

“Hey guys how’s Jesus doing?” No one answered. She looked at Rick who gave her an I don’t know what the hell’s going on look. She pulled 3 bottles of beer out of the fridge and set them on the table and sat down. Rick opened one and handed it to her then twisted the cap on the second one and brought it to his lips. Daryl just sat there looking at nothing as if in a trance.

“What’s the map for?” Maggie asked Rick.

“This is where the Lowes is that that Aaron and Jesus’s team found. Aaron said there’s a lot of building materials there. I want to take 6 trucks and go get what we….”

“Are you talking about where Jesus was almost killed?” Daryl interrupted.

“Yes.”

“I want to go.”

“Are you sure? You don’t want to stay here with Jesus?”

“We’ll be home before dark, when are we going?” Was all he’d say.

“Tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Daryl opened his beer and took a drink. He wanted to see where it happened. He turned the map so he could see where it was. They made plans and discussed all the details.

There was a crash upstairs. All three of them looked up, before Daryl got up so fast that his chair crashed back onto the floor. He took the steps three at a time. He could hear Jesus in the throughs of his nightmare, begging them to stop hurting him. He pushed the bedroom door open and rushed inside, only Jesus wasn’t where he left him.

“Stop….please that hurts…..I don’t like boys anymore….Oh god that hurts…..Please…..I’m cured…..” Daryl found him curled up in a ball in the corner beside the dresser. Daryl reached out and touched him. He batted his hands away.

“No more….please…..no more….I’m cured…..”

“Paul! Wake up! Paul it’s me Daryl. Wake up!” Daryl was on the floor and he grabbed him. Jesus was fighting him yelling, begging him to stop. Daryl locked his arms around him and held him to his chest.

“Give me that sheet.” He yelled behind him knowing that Maggie and Rick had followed him. Rick pulled the sheet off the bed and gave it to him. Daryl covered Jesus and held him tight.

“I got you Paul. You’re safe now. They can’t hurt you anymore.” He repeated it over and over until he finally woke up and responded.

“Daryl? Daryl, they hurt me….it was a mop handle this time….it hurt so bad. I’m not gonna be gay anymore….I’m cured…..will you tell my dad to come and get me please. Tell him I’m cured. Please Daryl.”

Daryl realized that Jesus was in between reality and dream state. He rocked him and continued murmuring that he was safe now.

“Daryl….why did you leave me? Can you take me back to the cabin? I thought I could do it, but I can’t. I can’t do it Daryl.”

“Everything is going to be okay. I’m sorry I left you, it won’t happen again. Everything is going to be okay. I got you now. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You guys can go now. I got him. I don’t need any help. Please close the door on your way out.” Rick and Maggie looked at one another and realized they had been dismissed. They left and quietly closed the door behind them. They went back to the kitchen.

Maggie sat down at the table and covered her face with her hands while she cried. Rick scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

“Hey honey, it’s going to be okay, Daryl will take good care of him, you know that.”

“Rick, the things Jesus said…..” She cried harder. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the things he had said. But she did wrap her arms around Rick for comfort. That man responded like a man in a desert who hasn’t had water for days and is offered some. He held her tight and ran his hand in circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head over and over whispering comforting words to her.

Jesus was having a hard time catching his breath. The nightmare was so real this time. He felt everything. He couldn’t get close enough to Daryl.

“D..D..Daryl…can you hold me?”

“I am holding you. I got you.”

“T..tighter, I’m bleeding.” He cried.

“It’s gonna be okay. They can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here.”

Daryl held him on the floor until he calmed, then picked him up and carried him to the bed. He stripped down to his underwear and got in beside him. Jesus came to him without hesitation. They laid in each  
others, arms until sleep finally claimed them both.

As Maggie’s tears began to subside, she leaned back away from Rick and looked up at him. She tried for a smile.

“I’m sorry…I got you all wet.” She said as she wiped at his shirt. Rick wished she would have stayed right where she was. He felt that she belonged right there over his heart.

“I don’t mind at all Maggie. How are you feeling?”

“I’m tired. I think I’m going to go to bed.” She tried to smile for him. He looked so concerned for her. He always did. He seemed to just know when she needed him. As they walked toward her room, his arm around her, her mind screamed Daryl’s words. ‘We’re not promised tomorrow, if you find love grab it.’ They stopped at her room door. Rick laid a hand on her cheek.

“I’m just upstairs if you need me, anytime.” She hugged him and opened her door. Daryl’s words came yet again. Just as he stepped up on the first stair, she turned around and softly called to him.

“Hey Rick…..do you think that maybe when you get changed you could come back and…. maybe lay with me and hold me for a while?” Rick heart started to race. He was sure that she could see it. He wanted that more than anything he’d ever wanted.

“Yes. I’ll only be a couple minutes. I want to check on Daryl and Jesus. I’ll be right back.” He smiled and raced up the steps before she could change her mind. Maggie washed up quickly changed into some shorts and a soft worn t-shirt. 

Rick saw a light on under Daryl and Jesus’s bedroom door. He knocked softly in case Jesus was sleeping. He opened the door and looked inside. They were both sleeping with Daryl protectively holding Jesus. Well Daryl was pretending to sleep. Rick knew what a light sleeper he was. He quietly closed the door and went to his room.

Daryl heard the soft knock and knew it was Rick. He heard the door open, but he didn’t want to talk. All he wanted to do was stay here and hold Jesus. He kept his eyes closed and held his man. There’d be time to talk tomorrow.

Rick took the fastest shower he’d ever taken. He was in and out in 3 minutes. He put on a t-shirt and some sleep pants, then made his way down to Maggie’s room praying she didn’t change her mind. He looked around making sure no one was near, then slowly turned to knob and slipped inside, and softly closed the door.

“Lock it Rick.” Maggie whispered. In the darkness, Maggie didn’t see Rick’s eyebrow climb his forehead, or the hopeful smile that graced his lips. He did her bidding then moved toward the bed. She pulled the covers back for him to slip inside.

“Are you alright?” He asked her as he put his arms around her and she laid her head over his heart.

“I am now.” She told him rubbing her hand on his chest and belly. “How’s Jesus and Daryl?”

“They’re sleeping…well at least Jesus was sleeping, Daryl was faking.” She smiled.

“He probably didn’t feel like talking. You know how he is. Would you mind taking your shirt off?” She held her breath and waited. Rick wasn’t sure if he heard her right, but he didn’t hesitate. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He laid back down and she resumed her position. Ricks heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it. Maggie smiled in the dark, she could feel Ricks racing heart. It was making her feel more confident about the decision she made. He’d done a good job at hiding his feelings for her. This past year she’d made up excuse after excuse to be near him. He was always the perfect gentleman, much to her chagrin. She rolled onto her side to face him and slipped a leg between his. The sleep pants needed to go.

“I was thinking about something Daryl said today. I can’t seem to get it off my mind. Can you take these off too?” she asked yanking on one of his pantlegs. He took his sleep pants off and they joined his shirt. He was down to his boxer briefs. When he laid back down and put his arms around her once more her skin was bare. He moaned low without realizing it. Maggie smiled in the dark. She wished he would take over. She wasn’t good at this seducing stuff.

“What did Daryl say that got you to thinking?” he asked her. He really didn’t care at this point, he was too excited with the direction this night was taking.

“He said that ‘we’re not promised tomorrow, if we find a little love, we need to grab it’ …would you kiss me please?” She held her breath again. If Daryl was here right now, Rick would have kissed him for the direction his words were moving Maggie tonight. He rested his hands on both sides of her face and leaned in to kiss her, when he really just wanted to take her and take her hard and fast. It had been so long that he’d wanted her. He prayed he wouldn’t wake up to find out this was nothing but a dream.

“Pinch me.” He hadn’t realized that he’d whispered it out loud until Maggie did indeed pinch him.

“Ouch, why’d you do that?”

“You told me to pinch you.” Rick laughed and kissed her. It started out a little tentative. Then he tasted her and had to have more. When she parted her lips for him, he was lost. He took full control because he couldn’t get enough. They were both breathless by the time the kiss ended. 

“Wow, that was amazing. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time…. can you turn on the lamp?” Maggie asked him and hoped he wouldn’t mind because she had this all consuming need to see him…all of him. Again, she didn’t see him arch a brow at her request. Or the smile that followed as he did what she instructed. As he reached for the lamp, she kicked the sheet off of them and got to her knees. She wanted to see him and wanted to see him now. Her body was already on fire from just a simple kiss. Well maybe it wasn’t exactly simple, more like earth shattering. But that seemed to be the norm these days, like anytime he was in her vicinity. As the glow of the lamp, lit the room, Maggie looked at him.

“You have too many clothes on.” She blurted out without thinking. Rick looked down at his boxers.

“You mean these?” He asked smiling, inserting his thumbs into the waistband ready to push them down and off at her command.

“Yes, take them off ….please…. slowly.” He slid them off and dropped them on the floor. Maggie got her first real look at Rick Grimes in the buff. She wasn’t disappointed.

“What about those?” He asked pointing to her sleep shorts.

“Yes, take them off …please….slowly.” She smiled at him. He took hold and pulled them down slowly, as she asked, and looked his fill. She was beautiful just as he knew she would be.

“Now what?” He asked her a little short of breath.

“Now…..make me yours Rick.” She didn’t have to tell him twice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jesus jerked awake. Daryl held him a little tighter.

“I’m here.” He murmured. Jesus took a deep breath. They were lying on their sides facing one another. He tried to move closer to Daryl. Daryl placed his hand on the side of his face and Jesus turned his head and kissed his palm.

“You okay?” Daryl asked him.

“Yeah.” Jesus whispered, but Daryl could feel him trembling.

“I’m not leaving you, go back to sleep.”

“I’m hungry.”

“I am too. We missed dinner. Will you be okay if I run downstairs and get us something?”

“Yes, I don’t feel like sleeping right now.” 

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” He gave him a quick kiss and got up, and pulled some pants and a t-shirt on, and went in search of food. 

He padded down the stairs in bare feet. When he reached the bottom, he heard voices coming from Maggie’s room. He stopped and listened. That was Rick’s voice. He smiled to himself. About damn time was all he could think and went into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

He hit the jackpot with a large bowl of leftover spaghetti, his favorite and it wasn’t from a can. He hadn’t had spaghetti since Jesus was laid up in bed this past winter. He grabbed the bowl and a fork. He started out then backtracked for bottles of water and paper towels to use as napkins. He stopped at Maggie’s door before going upstairs and knocked softly. The giggling and whispering stopped. He smiled to himself.

“Rick, can we hold off a day or two before going after the building supplies?”

“Fuck!” Ricked mouthed to Maggie who started to giggle. It made Rick smile, she was just adorable and now she was his.

“Yeah.” He called out low to Daryl, who mumbled his thanks and was gone.  
Rick and Maggie lay whispering, entwined, in each others arms. Rick told her about what he overheard in the shower earlier.

“Wow, really? I thought….”

“I know I did too.” He then told her about going back later and what he heard Daryl say.

“Oh my gosh! Kinda like us tonight. Must be a full moon.” She teased him. He kissed her and then they started round two.

Daryl came back into the bedroom to find that Jesus was now sitting up in bed.

“Are you okay?” Daryl asked him.

“Yes, I’m fine. I took a pain pill, feeling good actually.” He smiled at him. Daryl set the food and water on the nightstand and removed his pants and shirt, then climbed back into the bed.

“You only brought one fork?” Jesus asked him smiling.

“We can share.” He rolled up some spaghetti and fed it to him. Then took a bite for himself.

“I should have known it would be spaghetti.” Jesus teased him.

“Hey, it was in the fridge.”

While they ate Daryl told him about Maggie and Rick and what was going on downstairs in Maggie’s room. Feeling sated they laid together talking softly, until sleep overcame them.

It was two mornings later that Daryl and Jesus were having a heated argument. They had gotten up and Daryl brought breakfast up and ate with Jesus, then Daryl was dressing to go work on the repairs of Alexandria. Jesus had started to dress because he was feeling back to his old self.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Daryl had asked him.

“Getting dressed to help.”

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“You need to get back into bed and rest, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Daryl…. I’m fine. I’m just sore, I don’t even hurt anymore. They were just puncture’s they’re already closed up.”

“This…” He said waving a hand over Jesus. “Just happened two days ago! I thought you were dead! It’s only been two days! You’re not going anywhere! Don’t make me tie you to that bed.” He threatened. Jesus dropped his pants and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Daryl waiting for him to leave. Daryl came around the bed once he was dressed to kiss him goodbye.

“Get some rest, I love you.” Jesus gave him a chaste kiss and went right back to stewing. He sat there for a good 30 minutes before getting dressed. He’d go work on the outside of the wall so as not to run into Daryl, then quit early so to be home before him. He didn’t want to fight with him, but he was not going to stay in bed another day when he was fine.

Because they had a large section of wall to replace. The run to Lowe’s was put off until the weekend or the new wall went up, which ever happened first.

Jesus needed to get home and get a shower before Daryl got home. He didn’t want him to see him all dirty and sweaty. He’d know for sure then. He reminded everyone not to say anything to Daryl or they wouldn’t have his help anymore and Daryl would have his head.

Daryl got home about an hour later and headed straight for the stairs until he caught a movement in the kitchen and glanced that way. He stopped and changed directions to find Jesus in the kitchen with Carol, Tara, and Rosita making dinner. Jesus’s hair was wet and he was dressed.

“What are you doing out of bed? Why is your hair wet? Why are you dressed?” Were the first words that Daryl said. Jesus turned around away from the sink where he was washing up some dishes and sighed.

“Hello Daryl, how was your day. Me? Mine was just fine, thanks for asking.” He said sarcastically, as he threw the dish towel down on the counter and left Daryl standing there walking out the back door, letting the screen door slam shut.

“Dude! What’s your problem?” Tara asked him.

“He almost died two days ago!”

“But he didn’t and he’s fine.” Carol added.

“He’s fine when I say he’s fine.” He grumbled and slammed out the back door after Jesus.

Jesus came walking in through the front door and made his way upstairs and closed himself off in his room. He stripped down to his underwear and got into bed to sulk. He hoped it would only be another day or two that he’d have to sneak around behind Daryl’s back. He just didn’t want to fight with him. He understood Daryl’s fear. He’d almost died on him twice now, which is why he’d resorted to sneaking around behind his back. He wanted him to have peace of mind.

Daryl opened the bedroom door and saw Jesus laying on the edge of the bed back turned away from him. He hadn’t meant to be so abrupt with him, he was just upset to see him out of bed. He needed to be resting and healing. He’d almost died for God’s sake for the second time. He knew he was mad at him and hated it. He didn’t want to fight with him. He loved him for God’s sake. He sat on his side of the bed and blew out a breath. He took his boots and socks off. He needed to take a shower. He was filthy today. Working on the wall was hard strenuous work.

“I’m going to take a quick shower then I’ll rub the cream on you.” Daryl said needing to know how mad he was at him. No answer. Damn. Daryl’s stomach hurt. Would Jesus leave him or throw him out? Would he stop loving him?

“Do you want me to sleep on the porch tonight?” It was Daryl’s tone that had Jesus turn to look at him. Like he was sure that he’d say yes. Like he knew they were done. Over. Jesus crawled across the bed to him and wrapped his arms around his neck as he knelt behind him.

“Just because I’m mad at you doesn’t mean I don’t love you Daryl. People fight all the time. You can be mad and still love someone. Did you stop loving me, when you got mad seeing me in the kitchen?” Daryl didn’t even hesitate when he answered.

“No.”

Jesus turned Daryl’s face toward him and kissed him passionately. Then leaned back and sat on his heels.

“I love you, but I’m pissed at you and I’m not talking to you right now!” With that….he crawled back to his edge of the bed turned his back and proceeded to ignore Daryl. Daryl smiled and got some clean clothes and headed to the shower. He could handle being mad at as long as it didn’t mean that Jesus didn’t love him anymore, but he hurried in the shower before Jesus could change his mind. He was in such a hurry that he just wrapped the towel around his hips and carried his clean clothes back to their room.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked as soon as he entered the room.

“Yes.” Was the reply.

“But you still love me… right?” He held his breath waiting for the answer. Jesus rolled his eyes, but Daryl didn’t see it with his back turned away.

“Yes, but I’m not speaking to you.”

“How do I know when you’re done?”

“Done what?”

“Done not speaking to me.”

“When I speak to you.” He said exasperated.

“Am I allowed to talk to you when you’re not talking to me?”

“You can do whatever you want Daryl.” 

Clearly, he was not getting the concept of not speaking to him. If he wasn’t so worried about Daryl thinking he didn’t love him, he could be mad and just not speak to him. For being such a smart man. Daryl sure was dumb where love was concerned.

Daryl was thinking as he pulled on his underwear. He crawled across the bed and rolled Jesus onto his back.

“What are you doing?” Jesus asked him.

“Are you done being mad at me?”

“No.”

“Okay I wasn’t sure since you talked to me.” Daryl smiled at him. Jesus rolled his eyes, How could he fight with this man….who was now leaning down to kiss him?

“What are you doing?” He asked him when the tender kiss ended.

“I’m kissing you, I missed you today.”

“Daryl…we’re having a fight, you’re not supposed to be kissing me while I’m mad at you.”

“But you just said I could do whatever I wanted.” Well he had him there. Jesus thought to himself.

“Daryl, when two people fight…..” Daryl put a finger over Jesus’s lips to stop him.

“You’re mad at me, you’re not supposed to be talking to me.” He pulled the sheet that was coving Jesus off of him.

“What the hell….?” Jesus began to protest. Daryl once again put his finger to his lips to stop him from speaking.

“Clearly, you don’t know what it means to not talk to someone when you’re mad at them. Time for me to put the cream on you.” He grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down and off. Jesus threw his arm over his eyes. After scanning him from head to toe, Daryl rolled him on to his stomach. He did another scan from head to toe. He needed to be sure that Jesus hadn’t hurt himself working on the outside wall today. He shook his head. Did the man really believe that he wouldn’t find out? He reached for the cream and started to apply it on the 32 still red barb marks.

“Daryl, you don’t need to do that anymore. The doc said I’m healed.” Daryl ignored the ‘I’m healed’ comment and continued applying the cream. He may not need it anymore, but Daryl needed to touch him. He wasn’t quite over the scare he had.

The problem with Daryl touching him was that his body reacted, it was starving to be touched and caressed, and his calloused hands seemed to be the only substance his body wanted. Jesus was doing everything in power not to react to his touch. But, he didn’t stop after he was done with the antibiotic cream. His hands continued to roam over his oversensitive, very stimulated skin. He sucked in his breath and held it, praying Daryl wouldn’t notice.

Daryl noticed that Jesus was reacting to his touch and it was making him react in return. He couldn’t remember ever being so hard. The problem was he didn’t really know what to do. That wasn’t totally true. He kinda knew what men did together. But he didn’t know what He, should do. He never been with a man before…. willingly. He’d only been a kid back then. As an adult, now he knew he’d been raped back then, so he was at a loss. Only he didn’t know how to ask without sounding stupid.

Jesus was trying to think about being mad at Daryl to help his current situation. But as Daryl’s lips joined his hands skimming over his body, his brain shut down, and his senses took over. He buried his head in the pillow, his hands fisted the sheets, his heart was racing, and his hips had a mind of their own grinding into the bed to gain friction. He couldn’t stop the moans any more than he could stop his dick from reacting. He could hear Daryl’s heavy breathing, feel the tremor in his hands, his hot breath, his warm tongue, the gentle bite of his teeth. It took every bit of muster he had not to beg Daryl to take him and make him his. He would have given anything to feel Daryl inside him.

Jesus was literally squirming under his touch and Daryl was so fuckin turned on. He must be doing something right. He thought to himself. He was straddling Jesus’s left leg and running his fingers up the inside of his thighs while kissing the small of his back, when Jesus lifted his hips. Daryl slid his hand between his legs and under him to wrap his hand around his rock hard, cock. He bit him on his ass as he called out his name.

“Daryl!” Jesus shouted into his pillow, as he thrusted against his hand. Daryl flipped him onto his back in time to see him cum all over his hand and his own stomach. Daryl kissed his way up to his mouth, pausing here and there to nip and lick.

“Fuck Daryl, for someone who’s never done this, you’re really good at it.” He said still trying to catch his breath. That made Daryl smile. He’d never been told he’d been good at anything. He kissed him and found himself flipped on his back. Wrists pinned beside his head.

“My turn.” Jesus said smiling at him. He bit his lip and then licked the sting away. Daryl’s heartrate accelerated in anticipation. He was looking forward to having Paul’s hands on him again. He closed his eyes to savor every touch. Paul started at his neck. Daryl tilted his head to the right to give him better access. He was sure he’d marked him, and he was fine with that. When he moved to his collar bone, he got goosebumps. His reaction caused Paul to linger and tease. He’d found a sweet spot.

Daryl grabbed him by his hair and brought him back to his mouth to kiss him.

“Easy tiger, I’m just getting started. It’s my turn now.” Jesus looked into his blue/black eyes and gave him a look of promised pleasure.

“Paul…..”

“Shhhh……just feel.” He kissed him on his nose and slid down his body until he reached his next destination. He swirled his tongue around Daryl’s nipple and he nearly jumped out of his skin. As he gently pulled on his pebbled nub with his teeth, Daryl sucked in a breath then hissed it out between his teeth, while lifting is underwear clad groin up to make contact with Paul’s naked one. Daryl’s whole body seemed to be on fire. So many sensations happening at once. He couldn’t keep still. All his senses were in overdrive. Just feel…Paul had told him. It was almost too much. His hands, his lips, his tongue, his teeth, his beard and mustache, they seemed to be everywhere at once. He opened his eyes and watched Paul touch him, taste him, tongue him, bite him. He watched as his long hair slithered across his naked skin every time he moved. He never heard the sounds he was making in response to Paul’s feasting. And that’s what it was like……like Paul was starved and Daryl was his meal. He heard every whispered word. How good he tasted, how intoxicating his scent was, how much he loved him and how he couldn’t seem to get enough of him. He was so fucking hard, he was sure he would burst before Paul could even touch him there where he wanted to be touched so bad. The head of his cock was already sticking out of the top of his briefs as if asking…no begging for him to reach out and touch him, caress him, squeeze him.

Paul had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Daryl. Never loved anyone as much as he loved Daryl. Not even Brad who he thought he had loved, he wasn’t so sure anymore. His feelings for Daryl were off the charts. Daryl was pure. No hidden agenda, he wore his heart on his sleeve. If he was mad at you….you knew it, if he was happy with you…you knew it and my God if he loved you…. you felt it….. it was all consuming and you knew it.

As he reached Daryl’s stomach, he dipped his tongue inside his belly button. Daryl drew in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes again to just feel like Paul told him to do. Paul’s hands didn’t tremble the way his had. His touches weren’t tentative either. His were firm….confident….like he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. Almost possessive. Daryl loved it, it made him feel very wanted like nothing else would ever do. Paul was trying to push his briefs down. Daryl lifted his hips to help him. He wanted to feel his hand wrapped around him in the worst way.

The sounds that Daryl were making were going to be Jesus’s undoing. Fuck, he had a growl that literally sent shivers down his spine. He loved the way Daryl responded to him. It was a powerful trust that he’d granted him. Coming from a man like Daryl….that was huge. That he would allow himself to get lost in the pleasure, said so much to him and God he wanted to do it right. Daryl was a man who was always in control. He needed to be in control to protect himself and those he loved. Him letting go of that control and giving it over to Jesus was very humbling. Jesus wanted to please him so bad, to show him just how much he loved him. So much so that he lost control and took Daryl’s cock into his mouth without thinking. He wanted to taste him so badly. Daryl nearly bucked right off the bed. Jesus placed a firm calming hand on his stomach.

“Ahh…fuck…..” Daryl panted out. He had given up control to Paul….freely. He couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to….which he didn’t. He lifted his head to see Paul watching him. He wanted to reach for him but instead clutched at the sheets. He was too close….he wasn’t going to be able to hold out and savor this. His mouth on him was so unexpected and felt so incredible. His head fell back as he moaned with pleasure.

“Oh God Paul….I’m gonna…..” He tried to warn him. Only Paul didn’t release the suction on his cock as Daryl exploded in his mouth.

Jesus watched Daryl’s climax. It was an intense sight to see. Knowing that he was reason only made it better. God, he loved this complicated man so much. Daryl was so insecure where love was concerned and Jesus was making it his mission to make him feel loved, because he was, and not only by him. The family’s love was different, but love none the less.   
Paul crawled back up Daryl’s heaving body, dropping a kiss here and there. As soon as he was within reach Daryl grabbed him and pulled him up, still trying to catch his breath.

“You fuckin just surprised the shit out of me!” Daryl smiled between breaths. Paul smiled in return as his hair fell forward and curtained off their kiss.

“Did you like it then?” Paul asked him.

“Fuck yeah.”

“I’ve never done anything like that to anyone, not even a woman.” Daryl admitted.

“And you don’t have to Daryl. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I would have asked you first. But I a kind of lost control. I just wanted to taste you so bad. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Hey, you don’t have to be careful with me, I know you’d never hurt me.”

“You have no idea how much I love you, I can’t even put it into words.” Jesus told him.

“I’m not good with words.” Daryl confessed. Jesus smiled at him.

“How you feel radiates off you, I don’t need the words, I can feel it.” Daryl held him tighter. Paul just got him. No one ever got him before. He never had to explain things to him.

“So….you’ve been talking to me….does that mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” Daryl casually asked him. Jesus rolled his eyes dramatically making Daryl laugh. It was a good sound, music to his ears.

There was a knock on the door and Rick’s voice came through.

“Supper’s ready if you’re hungry.”

“Alright! Thanks!” Daryl called out.

“You hungry?” he asked Jesus.

“Starved.” Was his answer. Daryl smacked his behind. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go eat.”

They cleaned up and dressed then they started out of the bedroom, Jesus told Daryl to go ahead that he was going to use the bathroom.

Tara, Carol and Rosita had just finished telling Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Sasha, Eugene, and Aaron and Eric who came for dinner about Daryl and Jesus’s fight. Each of them had an opinion and they were all talking about it at once. When Daryl walked in, the conversation stopped. He sat down and looked at them.

“What?” He asked.

“Where’s Jesus?” Maggie wanted to know. He looked at everyone again.

“Well I didn’t kill him for Pete’s sake.” He said rolling his eyes. “He’ll be here in a minute.” They laughed because they’d never heard Daryl make a joke before. At least they thought it was a joke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter!

Chapter 8

Jesus came walking into the kitchen with a smile on his face greeting everyone. When he met Daryl’s gaze, his eyes softened. It was lost on no one. Rick watched while Jesus was engaged in conversation with Tara and Carol, Daryl was watching him, well eating him with his eyes. And when Maggie drew Daryl into a conversation, Jesus was stealing glances at him. Rick looked down into his bowl of chili and smiled. He was a very happy man right now. The family was together and Daryl was actually happy. He stole his own glances at Maggie who caught him and smiled. Was it bed time yet? In this minute….life was good.

Aaron really watched Daryl and Jesus. He kept his expression blank, but inside he could hardly believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. He’s known Daryl for years. They’d spent a lot of time alone with one another and had become good friends. He knew when he met someone if they were gay or not. He never once picked up on that with Daryl. But he could clearly see the love between the two of them. When Daryl had went off on them when Jesus got hurt. He was surprised. More surprised when they were in with the doc. But he had dismissed it to a really close friendship between two men that had spent the last two plus years alone together. But this….seeing them now….they were in love with each other. He couldn’t believe he never saw it.

They talked about the repairs and how close they were to finishing the large section that they were currently working on. Today was Tuesday and they figured it would be done by Friday weather permitting. They began planning the run to Lowe’s for Saturday.

There was a knock on the back door. Maggie got up to see who it was. Tobin stood there with a smile of greeting.

“Hey Tobin, we’re just having dinner, would you like to join us?”

“I’ve already eaten Maggie but thank you.”

“What can I do for you?” She asked him.

“I was just wanting to check on Jesus, you know, to see how’s he’s doing.”

“He’s right here, do you want to come in?”

“Oh no, no, I’ll let you get back to supper.”

“Hold on a sec……Jesus?” She called out. “Can you come here a sec?”

Jesus came to the back door and saw Tobin.

“Hey Tobin?”

“I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing.” Maggie went back into the kitchen. Daryl pinned her with his eyes.

“It’s Tobin stopping by to see how Jesus is.” She told the table at large. Everyone nodded and resumed their conversations. Maggie avoided Daryl’s stare because she knew that Jesus had worked the wall today. Hell, they all knew it.

Jesus came back in and sat down.

“Schedule change?” Daryl asked quietly, among the conversations going on around the table.

“Yeah, don’t have to be there til 9:30.” Jesus answered without thinking, taking another bite of his chili. He stopped and whipped his head toward Daryl. That man sat there with intense blue eyes looking at him.

“Shit!” Jesus said and smiled to himself. He walked right into it. Son of a bitch!

“If you knew, why didn’t you say anything?” He asked him.

“I was waiting for you to tell me.” Daryl said and took another bite of his chili. Jesus didn’t know what to do. Should he run?

“Finish eating Paul, when I start counting…..run….I’ll give you to 3.”

“And then?” 

“I’m coming after you.” He said calmly.

Oddly Jesus was looking forward to it. He wasn’t afraid at all. Maybe he should be, but he wasn’t, he was excited. His body was humming with anticipation. He was having a hard time concentrating on eating.

Maggie and Rick filled Jesus in on the Saturday run to Lowe’s. He tried paying attention. He really did. But his eyes gravitated back to Daryl every chance he got. He couldn’t even eat. He wished that Daryl would hurry up and finish.

“Are you worried?” Maggie whispered to him, glancing at Daryl who only had eyes for Jesus.

“Huh?” Jesus turned back to her realizing that she’d just spoken to him.

“I said are you worried?”

“About what?”

“About Daryl.” She practically huffed. She gave Rick a look as if to say…’can you believe this?’

“No.” Jesus told her.

“Why not? If Daryl told me I better run, I’d be scared shitless.” He looked at her, smiled, and asked a question of his own.

“If Rick caught you not telling the truth and told you to run, would you be afraid of him?” He raised a questioning brow. Maggie thought about it for a second and smiled.

“No.” She answered getting it now. And as if on cue…..

“One.” Daryl said loud enough to make all conversations stop.

Jesus couldn’t stop the smile or laugh that escaped his lips even if his life depended on it. He calmly laid his spoon to the side of his uneaten bowl of chili and looked up at Daryl. He didn’t even see all the eyes looking at them.

“Two.” Jesus slowly pushed back in his chair and stood up pushing it back in.

“Three!” And Daryl was up and headed toward him. Jesus pulled his chair back out to block Daryl’s way and took off through the living room and out the front door. Daryl went and locked the front door. He then turned and headed for the back door that led out from the kitchen. Everyone else jumped up to look out windows and doors where ever they could get to the quickest.

“Do you think I should go try to stop whatever the hell is going on?” Rick asked Maggie as they peered out the kitchen window.

“No there’s nothing going on that Jesus doesn’t want to happen.” Maggie told him. Rick looked around and saw no one in the kitchen so he took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss. 

Now……the problem with stealing a quick kiss is that he didn’t want it to end and apparently neither did Maggie because she deepened the kiss, and pulled his tucked shirt out of the back of his pants so she could caress his bare back. That elicited a groan/growl from Rick much to Maggie’s delight. Rick, one upped her by sliding his hands down inside the back of her shorts, where he could grab two handfuls of her perfect ass. Not to be outdone, Maggie reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it looking into his eyes and licking her lips. Rick grabbed her by the hand and they raced upstairs to his room.

Daryl leaned against the back of the house and lit a cigarette. As a hunter, he knew it was a waiting game. Just a matter of time before his prey would come to him. He had plenty of time for a smoke. He smiled as he took a drag.

Jesus crept up onto the front porch looking every direction for any sight of Daryl. He knew he was faster and sneakier than Daryl. He had a victory smile on his face as he reached for the doorknob. He’d hide in their bedroom and wait for Daryl to come home defeated. Then he’d make him feel better for losing. Jesus laughed to himself. He turned the knob only to find the door locked. He shook his head smiling. He should have known….his man was smart. He looked around trying to figure out his next move. They didn’t have keys to the house so the back door must be open. But where was Daryl? 

When Maggie and Rick got inside his room. He locked the door then leaned against it.

“Now that you have me here….whatever are you going to do with me…..officer?” Maggie drawled out. He crossed his arms and his legs as he leaned against the door.

“Take off your clothes…..slowly.” He said low, but with authority.

“Yes sir.” She said reaching for her top button of her shirt.

“You know….” Maggie began, while unbuttoning her shirt and letting side down her shoulders and off to land silently on the floor at her feet….

“Under article 703, sub section D, Paragraph 6, it states that when the arrestor detains an arrestee, in a locked interrogation room, for the sole purpose of a strip search, if a female officer is unavailable, the male arrestor is required to also devoid himself of said garments.”

“So….you know the law do you?” Rick said stepping away from the door, taking off his gun belt and laying it on the dresser top. Maggie smiled and took a small step back.

“I do.” She said eyes sparkling.

“Then you must also know that in article 269, sub section B, paragraph 12, that if an arrestee does not comply with the arrestors direction during a cavity search, that restraints are an acceptable tool to apply for the arrestors personal safety.” He recited dangling a pair of handcuffs from one finger. Maggie’s smile grew if that was even possible.

“Well you do what you have to do, but I will not be complying with your direction.” She said a little breathlessly as she held her wrists out to him. Rick smiled and stepped up in front of her. Instead of slapping on the cuffs he reached around her to unclasp her bra. He slowly slid the straps down her arms raising goosebumps in his wake. The bra joined her shirt on the floor. He lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed her palm, before she heard the unmistakable click of the handcuff closing around her wrist. She drew in a sharp breath. She was on fire. He laid her palm on his chest and reached for her other hand. It received the same treatment as the first. Once she was fully cuffed, he raised her hands over his head and placed them around his neck.

“Now what are you gonna do?” Maggie whispered as she grabbed him by his hair and brought lips within a breath of her own.

After smoking two cigarettes, Daryl pushed himself away from the back of the house. He went up the three steps and opened the back door. He reached around to the inside of the knob and turned the lock and pulled it shut. He gave it a quick test to ensure it was indeed locked. Then made his way through the back yard and behind the garage. Jesus should be arriving soon. He smiled to himself.

Jesus kept his back to the side of the house as he slowly crept around to the back door. Keeping an eagle eye out for Daryl, he wondered again where he was. He certainly didn’t feel like he was being chased. He peeked around the corner and scanned the yard. Nothing. He made a run for the back door, heart racing. He turned the handle. Locked. Son of a bitch he thought to himself with a huge grin on his face. He shook his head. He turned around and scanned the entire area. He was starting to feel like he was the predator and Daryl was the prey. Where was he?

Maggie closed that breath of a distance and took Rick’s lip between her teeth, and ran her tongue over it, causing him to suck in his breath. Rick tugged on a nipple causing her to release him.

“Oh…..you don’t play fair…..” Maggie moaned.

“I don’t recall anything in article 269 about playing fair Maggie and there aren’t any witnesses. It’ll be my word against yours.”

“You talk too much Rick. I can think of other things I’d like you to do with that mouth.”

“Is that right?” he backed her up against the edge of his bed. He lifted her arms over his head and picked her up and dropped her on the bed. She shrieked with surprise. They both laughed. He unbuttoned her shorts then slowly pulled the zipper down.

“Ah, you’re wearing way too many clothes Rick….. I’m mean officer….” She quickly corrected which made Rick smile.

Daryl watched as Jesus tried the back door. He smiled. He knew how his man thought. He’d go to the trees, but to get there he’d have to walk right past him.

Jesus decided to go hide in the trees around the pond and watch for Daryl. He took off at a jog looking behind him often so Daryl wouldn’t get the jump on him. As he rounded the garage a vice like arm grabbed him around the waist and lifted him off his feet. The other arm went around his neck. Every counter move that Jesus knew went through his head. They would all cause bodily harm. There was no way in hell he ever hurt Daryl with his martial art training. Daryl flattened him against the garage putting his full weight on him. Jesus stopped struggling.

“Why did you sneak out without telling me?” Daryl growled in his ear.

“Because I didn’t want to fight with you.”

“And yet you pretended you stayed home and were mad at me, so we fought anyway.” Well shit, hearing it put like that……

“You’re right.” Jesus admitted. 

This wasn’t going the way Daryl thought this was going to go. He thought they’d fight, perhaps wrestle, work out some aggression. Jesus, proving he was fine, and Daryl getting proof that he was fine. Instead Paul came clean and now Daryl realized that half of this was his fault. He made the decision for Paul instead of letting him be the one to decide if he was ready to go to work. He removed his choke hold that he had on Paul and eased back a little so he wasn’t crushing him against the side of the garage. 

Jesus needed Daryl to see that he was healed and back to his old self. So, he pushed back against Daryl and ran his feet up the side of the garage and flipped over Daryl’s head. To say Daryl was surprised would have been an understatement. Daryl turned and tried to grab him but he was just too quick and took off. Daryl smiled and gave chase. This is what he needed and it felt great! As Jesus made his way to the small clump of trees beside the pond, he tripped, giving Daryl a chance to catch up. Jesus was up and running quickly. Daryl leaped and tackled Jesus, the momentum taking them right into the pond making a huge splash. As the two men surfaced, blue eyes met blue eyes, then they started to laugh.

“Feel better?” Jesus asked him.

“Yes.” 

Daryl climbed out and held a hand out for Jesus. That man took his hand and yanked him back into the pond. When Daryl surfaced it was to see Jesus climbing out of the water. Daryl lunged forward and grabbed him by his ankle, pulling him easily back into the water, where he wrapped his muscular arms around his waist. Jesus put his around Daryl’s neck.

“I miss our creek.” Jesus told him.

“We’ll go for a visit soon.” Daryl promised. He leaned in to kiss him when something popped out of the water not 10 feet from them. It was a walker!

“Holy shit!” Jesus said as they scrambled to the water’s edge to get out. Neither man had their knife or any weapon for that matter. A second emerged then a third. Daryl turned to look for anything that he could use for a weapon. He shouted to the guards on the wall. He found a fallen tree branch and picked it up, turned and swung it hitting the first walker to make it out of the pond. The walkers head went flying from the brutal hit. He turned toward Jesus who jumped up and kicked the head off of another walker. There had to be at least a dozen walkers coming out of the water. They could hear people screaming. Daryl and Jesus stood back to back, fighting hard hoping for help to arrive soon.

Rick and Maggie heard the screams. Rick put the key to the cuffs in Maggie’s hand grabbed his gun belt and took off. Maggie released herself and dressed quickly to follow Rick. She could hear people shouting. Guns were being discharged.

Daryl tried to keep an eye on Jesus while they were fighting off the walkers. There seemed to be an endless stream of them coming out of the water. What the fuck! Was all Daryl could think.

Sasha was aiming and shooting with her long rifle, hitting her target each time. Rick and Aaron showed up to help. Tara, Michonne and Carol arrived. Tobin and some of the other workers came running toward them. With the help from the others it was a short battle. When all was done 33 walkers lay strewn over the banks of the pond. Everyone came running over to Daryl and Jesus who were still heaving from the exertion of trying to fight off so many without weapons.

“Are you guys alright?” Rick asked visually looking them over for any bites or scratches. 

“Yeah.” They both said at once trying to look over one another just to be sure.

“I just want a shower. To think we were in that water with them.” Jesus shivered at the gross thought.

“Go. Get a shower.” Daryl told him.

“Are you coming?” he asked him.

“I’ll be there soon.” He said caressing his cheek. He watched as Jesus walked away.

“What happened? How did …..”

“We fell in.” Was all he’d say. Daryl helped load all the dead walkers into the 4 pickups and went to get a shower of his own.

Rick put 2 guards walking around the pond until they could figure out how to check for more walkers, just to be safe.

Daryl opened the bathroom door and slipped inside. Jesus was still in the shower. He stripped out of his clothes and opened the shower door. 

“I tried waiting for you but I just want to feel clean.”

“Well there’s going to be a line for the shower so we need to hurry up and get out.” Daryl could see the disappointment on Paul’s face. He gave him a quick kiss then scanned his body for any walker marks. Jesus did the same to Daryl as he shampooed his hair and washed his body.

The family was all sitting at the table when Daryl and Jesus came down after their shower. Ideas were being thrown around on how to find out if there were any more walkers in the pond. Daryl warmed up a bowl of chili and set it down in front of Jesus with a chunk of cornbread, and a bottle of beer. He got a beer for himself and sat down. The gesture was noted by all.

They sat talking while people got up to get their showers and return. The conversation turned to the run to Lowe’s on Saturday. Jesus told Rick he wanted to go.

“I don’t think you should go.” Daryl directed to Jesus.

“Oh, come on babe, you saw that I can handle myself out there. I’m totally healed. There’s no reason I shouldn’t go!”

Daryl whipped his head toward Jesus. He’d heard people call loved one’s terms of endearment. But no one had ever used any on him. Ever.

“Did you just call me Babe?”

“No!...no….” Jesus insisted. He said not looking at Daryl. The family all tried to hide their smiles. They weren’t sure if Daryl liked it or was pissed. His face still registered the shock of hearing it.

“Well, we still have few days before we go.” Rick said not giving a yes or no answer.

“I’m tired, I’m gonna head to bed.” Jesus said getting up and leaving.

“Wow, it’s after midnight.” Michonne added getting up and going upstairs to bed. The rest of the family followed suit. Daryl washed Jesus’s dishes and threw away the empty beer bottles and headed upstairs himself.

As Daryl reached the landing at the top of the steps, he could hear Maggie’s voice coming from Rick’s room. He smiled. He liked the idea of them being a couple. Now he needed to deal with his other half.

Paul was sitting up in bed when Daryl came through the door and quietly closed it.

“Daryl…I’m sorry it slipped out. I normally only say that in my head. It was an accident. I promise to be more careful in the future.”

Daryl began undressing. Jesus was trying to judge his mood. How mad was he? His back was turned so he couldn’t see his face. Daryl turned and crawled into bed.

“I didn’t say, I didn’t want you to go because I didn’t think you could take care of yourself. I said it because I didn’t want you to have any flashbacks about what happened to you.”

“I can handle that Daryl. It was just a freak accident. I’m okay really.”

“Would you say it again?” Daryl asked him. Jesus didn’t pretend not to know what he was talking about.

“Come here babe, I’ll read to you for a bit before bed.” Daryl smiled and laid his head on Paul’s chest as he began where they left off in ‘Little House on the Prairie’, running his fingers through Daryl’s hair just the way he liked it.

Jesus read to him for about 40 minutes before he closed the book and leaned over to turn out the lamp. He turned onto his side so Daryl could spoon him as they did every night. Daryl kissed his shoulder which made him realize he hadn’t kissed him goodnight. He turned over to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Daryl whispered to him.

“Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you goodnight.” He leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you Daryl.” And Daryl could feel the love from him. He wanted more. As Paul turned back over onto his other side so Daryl could hold him the way he liked, Daryl was working up the courage to talk to him. He was so embarrassed that he didn’t know what to do to take them to another level. He hated sounding dumb. So, he thought it would be easier to ask him in the dark, while he couldn’t see him.

“Can we talk?” Daryl asked him.

“Of course, what do you want to talk about?” Daryl hesitated. It made Jesus uncomfortable. His heart began to race. The waiting as killing him. Had Daryl stopped loving him? Was he trying to figure out how to tell him that this was all a mistake?

“Have I done something wrong?” Jesus asked him, fearing the answer. “I told you I was sorry for letting ‘babe’ slip out.

“No! That’s not it….I liked that, you can say that whenever you want.”

“What is it then?”

“Sex.” Jesus tried to get up to face Daryl. Daryl held him in place.

“Daryl, it’s not something dirty or to be ashamed of! It’s not something that you have to use the cover of darkness to talk about. If you’re ashamed then you shouldn’t even be thinking about it.”

“No! No that’s not it, please stop, this is really hard for me.” Jesus stilled and waited. Was this it? Did Daryl find someone else that he was attracted to? Oh God, he wasn’t gonna ask him about advice for someone else, was he?

Daryl could feel Paul’s heart racing. He didn’t know why, he was the one who had to ask the hard questions. He was the one who was stupid. God, he wished they had internet then he wouldn’t have to go through this.

Jesus couldn’t stand the waiting. He wanted him to just do it and do it quick. He wanted to get out of here.

“Just let me go and I’ll get out of here. You don’t have to say it.”

“What? Why? You don’t want to have sex with me?”

“What, you want to have sex? Daryl you’re confusing me and scaring me, please can we turn on the light?” Daryl released him, this wasn’t going well at all. He leaned over and turned on the lamp. Looking over at Daryl he had his arm thrown over his eyes.

“Daryl, what’s wrong?”

“If we had the internet, I wouldn’t feel so damn stupid.” Jesus pulled his arm off his eyes. He needed to see them. Whatever this was about, Daryl was really having a hard time with it.

“First…you’re anything but stupid. Second…why do you need the internet?”

“Because then I could just look it up instead of feeling stupid having to ask you.”

“Ask me what?” Daryl looked at him then ran his hands over his face, heavily sighing. This would have been so much easier in the dark.

“About sex between you and me. I mean I know what’s going to happen …but I need the details, I need….I need to know how…I mean I need to know what going to happen when. God, I feel so stupid.” He threw his arm over his eyes again. Jesus was so relieved that Daryl still loved him. Him. There was no one else. He leaned down and kissed his face.

“I love you so much Daryl. You’re not stupid. You’ve never had sex how would you know? You can ask me anything. I’ll tell you everything I know.” Jesus lifted his arm up once again. Daryl opened his eyes. He wasn’t judging him. He wasn’t laughing at him. All he saw in Paul’s eyes was love.

“If we’re gonna talk about this with the lights on I need food.” Daryl said as he got up. It wasn’t that he was hungry really it was more to give him something to do and keep his hands busy, because he was so nervous. He dressed and went to the kitchen in search of food.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Paul had to admit to himself that he was a little nervous about this conversation too. Not in a million years did he think Daryl would ever consider having sex with him after all the horrible things that had been done to him. He was both excited and terrified at the same time. He really wasn’t even sure that Daryl was mentally ready for this step. He wasn’t sure if he was either.

Daryl came into the bedroom carrying a bucket and a large plastic mixing bowl. Jesus smelled popcorn. The buttery aroma was heavenly. It reminded him of their evenings at the cabin. The bucket was a mystery until Daryl pulled his clothes off and got back into bed. He leaned down and pulled out two bottles of ice cold beer. He opened one and handed it to Jesus then one for himself. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth hoping to disguise how nervous he was to be asking his questions.

“So….tell me what the first thing is you’ll do to me I mean besides the stuff I know like kissing an stuff.” He reached for more popcorn.

“Ummm…I really don’t know Daryl, I’ve never done it before.” Daryl handful of popcorn stopped mid air on the way to his mouth.

“What do you mean you’ve never done it before? You said that you and Brad had done it.”

“Brad did it, not me, I’ve never penetrated a man before.” Paul said looking down at the uneaten popcorn in his hand.

“So…you’ve never….”

“Nope, never.” Daryl thought about that.

“Why not? Didn’t you want to?” Maybe Paul didn’t want to have sex after all, Daryl thought.

“I did, but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Why not?” Daryl asked with a little heat in his tone. He didn’t like the idea of Jesus not getting to do something he wanted.

“Brad was….he liked to be in control of everything. He was the experienced one, I figured he knew what he was doing and what we should do. Jesus took a long drink of his beer.

“So, what did he do to you…the first time?” Daryl watched as he frowned while thinking about it.

“Well…the first and every time was the same. He’d put the porn in the DVD player and he’d act out what they were doing. He told me to get on my hands and knees…then he’d push my head down to the bed facing away. He told me to stay like that.” I was to watch the TV while he did to me what we were watching in the video. Daryl didn’t like this picture he was painting.

“Then what?” He asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Then he’d slap my ass really hard, most times leaving marks. But I think he did that because he knew the next part was gonna hurt. I think maybe it was a distraction.” Daryl was feeling a little sick to his stomach. This wasn’t sounding like anything he wanted to do.

“It hurts then?” Daryl asked him. Jesus was worried about how this was starting to sound. He loved Brad! Didn’t he?

“Well I don’t think he meant it to.” He frowned again. Jesus was having a hard time remembering how much he loved Brad. 

“Maybe if he would’ve used lube it wouldn’t have hurt as much, but he didn’t want the mess on his sheets.”

“What did he use instead?” Daryl asked him.

“Spit.”

“So, he just shoved himself inside of you?” This was sounding like what had happened to him as a child.

“No! He used his finger first. He said it was supposed to get me ready, then he’d slap my ass again.” There was no way in hell that Daryl was going to do this.

“Then he’d put two fingers in and move them around and then he’d take them out and push himself inside me. It hurt at first but then the pain would ease and sometimes it would feel good.” Daryl had no idea how to respond. This didn’t sound like something he could do. This sounded more like something he’d already been through.

“And then?”

“Well when he was done I’d take a shower for a while.”

“What do you mean for a while, was he with you?”

“Ummmm…no….he didn’t want me leaking on the sheets so I’d stay in the shower awhile.”

“What did he do?” Daryl asked though he really needed to get out of here because he could feel himself shaking with rage.

“I don’t know, by the time I came out he was usually asleep.”

“What did you do then?”

“I got into bed.”

“With Brad?”

“Yes.”

“You loved him though, this Brad?” Jesus hesitated thinking, he wasn’t sure anymore. 

“I thought I did.” But Jesus was now comparing Daryl to Brad and there was no comparison. Daryl saw Jesus’s face pale, and his eyes welled with tears. He put the bowl of uneaten popcorn on the nightstand, along with both of their unfinished beers. He rolled over on top of him and held his face in his hands.

“I love you Paul.”

“Daryl, I don’t think we can do this. I couldn’t hit you or hurt you, ever.”

“No, I couldn’t either. We’ll figure it out Paul. Don’t worry.” Jesus hugged Daryl so tight and silently sobbed as he realized that his relationship with Brad wasn’t love at all, and he could never treat Daryl the way Brad treated him. As Daryl held him and he calmed down, he released the lock he had around his neck.

“I love you Daryl.” 

“I love you too and don’t worry, we’re gonna be just fine.”

Daryl was already thinking about plan B. He knew what he needed to do. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he’d do it for Paul. But for now, he needed to take Paul’s mind off the memories that his conversation had stirred up. He started with a kiss. After all he could use a distraction as well, and his hands were just itching to be on his man.

Aaron and Eric were also whispering in bed. Eric agreed with Aaron that Daryl had never given off a vibe as being gay. But he noticed at dinner as well, how much the two men loved one another. Or were in love with each other.

Maggie and Rick were also awake tonight. They were trying to think of a solution to finding out if there were more walkers beneath the ponds surface.

The next morning as the family were eating breakfast, there was a knock at the door. It was Jimmy from the construction crew. He had an idea that just might work for the pond situation. He said if we could find a fireworks store. We could throw some M-80’s and M-100’s into the pond to stir things up. He was only 22 and told them he and his friends used to throw them in pools during parties before the world went to shit. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and worth trying.

Aaron told them he knew where there was such a store. He and Daryl had come across it when they were out recruiting. Daryl decided he’d go with Aaron after breakfast. They should be able to make it there and back by nightfall as long as they didn’t run into any trouble.

After breakfast Daryl went upstairs to pack his backpack for the trip. Jesus followed him.

“Want me to go with you guys?” Jesus asked him.

“Not this time Paul, I owe him an apology for the way I treated him the day you got hurt. This little trip will give me an opportunity to do that.” 

“You’ll be careful?” Daryl put his arms around him.

“You know I will, I have someone very important to come home to.” The two men said their goodbyes and headed downstairs.

Aaron and Eric were saying their goodbyes as well.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Eric asked for the third time. Aaron kissed his worried face.

“You know Daryl and I can take care of ourselves. We need all hands on deck in case more walkers make their way out of the pond. You need to stay here and guard the home front.” He smiled at him. They kissed and Aaron walked to the front gate where Daryl was waiting for him.

The trip to the fireworks shop was uneventful. After they loaded the car down with as much as they could, Daryl leaned against the car.

“Aaron, can we talk about something personal?” Aaron looked over at Daryl who was staring at him with intense blue eyes.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s personal and I like it to stay that way.”

“Alright…” Aaron didn’t know what he wanted to talk about, but he could see that it was important to him. Subjects began running through his mind.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Sex.” Daryl said looking him right in the eyes.

Of all the topics running through Aaron’s mind this wasn’t one of them. He looked at Daryl thinking it was a joke. But knew immediately that it wasn’t.

“What do you mean exactly?” Aaron asked slowly.

“Fuck Aaron, I don’t want to ask you anymore than you want to answer.” Daryl said pacing with his hand on the back of his neck.

“Maybe you should be asking Jesus.” He said carefully.

“Do you think I’d be putting myself through this if I didn’t have to? I did ask Jesus. The things he said don’t sound right. He’s only been with one guy and that son of a bitch was a fuckin douche bag! I wish he was alive so I could kill him!” He paced back and forth like an angry cat with his fists clenched.

“Fuck Aaron, he’s been through so much and to have that asshole as his first…..” He ran his hand down his face. So many questions were running though Aaron mind.

“What about you? Have you….”

“No…..at least not willingly…..”

“Look! I’m gonna tell you some stuff but if you repeat it…..”

“Daryl, I wouldn’t, you can trust me.” He said calmly. Daryl paced back and forth trying to figure out how to tell him. These were things he’d never told anyone but Paul.

Meanwhile back in Alexandria…….

Jesus saw Eric sitting on a lawn chair, in his and Aaron’s back yard, with a rifle laying across his lap, facing the pond. He was debating with himself if he should go over and talk to him. After he and Daryl had talked last night, or while they were talking, he realized that he only thought he loved Brad and that Brad was an ass. When he thought about the way Daryl treated him compared to Brad….there was no comparison. He couldn’t answer Daryl’s questions and he really wanted to. He needed to know what to do so Daryl wouldn’t have or cause pain, because Daryl wouldn’t be able to cause him pain any  
more than he could cause him pain.

“Hey Eric.”

“Jesus, hi, how’s it going?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that’s very personal.”

“Is it about Aaron?” He asked worried.

“No, it’s about me and Daryl.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

Daryl looked at Aaron and could see he meant what he said. That didn’t make this any easier but, he did feel that Aaron would keep the things he was going to tell him to himself.

“My father was a mean drunk, he beat the shit out of me and my brother Merle. Told us we were nothing. When Merle got sent to juvie for shop lifting, it left me alone with my father to take all the abuse. I guess I was about 6.” Daryl stopped, this next part was what was hard to say.

Aaron watched Daryl as he hesitated. He could tell he didn’t want to say whatever was coming next. He remained quiet and let Daryl take his time. He thought about Daryl’s back and realized that the scars he’d seen in the doctor’s office were probably from the beatings he took as a child. Aaron had, very loving and supportive parents. He couldn’t imagine being beaten that way. It explained a lot about Daryl. He studied the pacing man in front of him who was trying to come up with the words he needed to speak.

“Look…from the time I was six until I was twelve….my old man gave me to his friends to do with me whatever the fuck they wanted. Both men and women. My brother spent most of his time in jail. I never thought I’d even consider having sex with anyone.” He ran his hands down his face.

Aaron felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to cry for the little boy back then and for the man standing before him, but he knew Daryl wouldn’t want that.

“Paul’s father sent him away to be cured from being gay. He made him stay in that fuckin place for two years. They tortured him there. They shoved things inside him, to cure him from being gay. They beat him. He was just a damn kid!” Daryl raged.

Aaron knew that if those people were in front of Daryl right now, none of them would be alive. He had heard horror stories about such places. Jesus H Christ….. he just wanted to hold them both.

“I need to know how we should do stuff. I need the details. I don’t want to hurt him and he doesn’t want to hurt me, and there’s no god damn internet to look this shit up on.” He was running his fingers through his hair in embarrassment and frustration.

“Daryl, calm down…..”

“Are you gonna help me or not?” He shouted.

“Yes, I’m going to help you.” He watched Daryl physically relax and calm down a bit.

Eric was looking at Jesus and could tell he was nervous. He wondered if him and Daryl had had a fight. 

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to….talk to me about…..tell me about….um…..Daryl and I are thinking about…. Well were thinking that one day we might want to have sex.” There he got it out. He hoped that Eric would help him.

Eric looked at Jesus with surprise. He thought they already were having sex after all they’d been together for over two years.

“Oh….I thought that you guys were already…..”

“No, there are things in our pasts, that go back to our childhoods, that happened that were ……really bad. Really bad… and we didn’t think that we’d ever want to actually. But….things are changing between us….good things….only he’s never been with a man and I was with only one….and now I know that that wasn’t a good relationship or experience at all.”

“Oh.”

“I thought it was supposed to hurt bad. But now I’m wondering if there is a way to do it that it doesn’t hurt so bad? I’ve never penetrated a man before and I don’t want to hurt Daryl. Is there a way that if we tried it…it wouldn’t hurt?”

Eric was wishing that Aaron was here right now. Eric was a bottom. He loved being a bottom. Aaron was a kind and caring lover and mate. Aaron was always gentle unless he asked him not to be, which he did on occasion. He considered himself very lucky. He wasn’t afraid to try anything with Aaron. He made him feel safe. They experimented a lot with different positions and toys. Aaron always told him communication was the key. He needed to tell him what he liked and what he didn’t like, and he encouraged him to share his fantasies with him. He felt their sex life was off the charts. Just perfect.

“Can you tell me how it was done to you?” Jesus told Eric about Brad and his experiences, which were always the same.”

Eric was appalled at what he heard. Then Jesus told him about his father sending him away and what happened. And finally told him that Daryl had been raped as a child by both men and women. Eric was in tears. He wasn’t good at holding his emotions back like Aaron. He promised Jesus that he wouldn’t tell anyone what was said here today.

“Get in the car Daryl.” Aaron told him as he opened the driver’s door.

“I don’t think I can sit still for this, can’t we talk about it here?”

“No, you just have to listen, I’ll be doing the talking. We have a couple stops to make on the way home. Come on get in.” 

Aaron was trying to collect his thoughts for this conversation. He wondered if Daryl even knew that he wasn’t gay. Over the years Daryl displayed being more asexual than homosexual. But hearing about his background explained his behavior. Aaron leaned toward bisexual for Daryl. If he hadn’t been raped as a child, Aaron believed that he would have been attracted to both sexes. He was in love with Jesus, anyone could see that. As he started down the road he glanced over at Daryl. That man was staring out his window chewing on his thumb nail. The tension in the car was palpable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aaron in this chapter!

Chapter 10

“The most important thing for you to remember of anything that I tell you today is that communication is invaluable. It is a must. That’s means that you have to use your words Daryl.” 

Daryl turned to look at him and smiled. Aaron was funny.

“Paul is funny too.” Daryl told him, causing Aaron to smile as well and the tension was broke.

“I can’t stress how important it is to talk to each other before you do anything. You need to agree to tell one another if you like something and if you don’t like something. Don’t even try something if you’re not sure about it. That’s how you get to know each other’s likes and dislikes. So, speak up, if you don’t like it tell him, and he needs to do the same with you. Had he done that with his previous partner, maybe things would have been different.”

“I doubt it…he was an asshole.” Daryl grumbled. But he was thinking about what Aaron was telling him and agreed with him. Had he and Paul been communicating, he would have known how Paul felt long before now, and Paul would have known how he felt.

“The next thing to keep in mind is to make sure you’re clean before having sex. There’s no bigger turn off than an ass that smells like stinky ass.” Daryl laughed, and covered his mouth to hide it. Aaron caught the gesture but held his laugh inside.

“A shower or bath together can be fun for cleaning up and stimulating at the same time if you clean each other. A soapy finger or you can use an ear syringe. The next thing you need to know is lube is your friend, there’s no such thing as using too much of it.”

“We don’t have any of those things.” Daryl interjected.

“That’s why we have to make a couple stops on the way home. We’re going to try to find the things you guys need, for if and when, you decide to move to the next level of your relationship.”

Daryl was soaking up this information like a sponge. He knew Aaron was giving it to him straight. He hadn’t even got to the sex part and everything he was saying made total sense to him. It made Daryl wish that he’d been Paul’s first, he would have done his research and Paul wouldn’t have been hurt.

“Foreplay helps to relax you and get you into the mood. It can be anything from kissing and touching, or a massage, a hand job, to a blowjob or talking dirty, telling him what you want to do to him can be a big turn on. Sharing fantasies or roleplaying work as well.” Aaron pulled into the BJ’s parking lot.

“Come on.”

Daryl got out thinking about everything Aaron was telling him. He made a good choice in trusting Aaron. There were no walkers that could be seen, but they used precautions when entering the store. Aaron grabbed a cart and led him back to the Health and Beauty section. The first thing he grabbed was nail clippers. Daryl raised a brow.

“You don’t want long or jagged nails when your cleaning or opening up your partner.”

“What do you mean…opening up?” Daryl asked him.

“We’ll get to that.” He threw them in the cart. He moved to the body washes.

“Grab your favorites.” He told Daryl. Aaron searched and found a couple he like for him and Eric. Daryl just stood there looking at all the bottles. Aaron realized he didn’t have a clue.

“Just lift the lids and smell them see if you like any in particular.”

“Why, soap is soap.”

“Until you’re licking your man’s body, and taste flowers. Ugg!” He said making a face with a shiver running down his spine. It made Daryl laugh out loud and he now understood what he was saying to him. He started opening bottles and smelling them, throwing several into the cart before they moved on. Daryl picked up some deodorant for both himself and Paul 2 brushes and combs, some Q-tips, shampoo and conditioner. Aaron threw some condoms in the cart.

“What are those for?” Daryl asked him. 

“Some men prefer to use them for safe sex. Although you two haven’t had multiple partners or in your case none. You don’t have to use them but take some in case Jesus prefers using them. You’ll need to talk to him about it. Communication.” Aaron said stressing the word.

They got tooth brushes, tooth paste, mouth wash and floss all made their way into the cart. Baby wipes galore.

“Great for clean up afterwards.” Aaron told him.

“Jackpot!” Aaron said smiling. Daryl looked up on the shelf where Aaron was looking. Lube, lots and lots of lube. All different kinds. He started piling it into the cart.

“Do we need so much?” Daryl asked him when he was clearing the shelf into the cart.

“You can never have too much lube Daryl.” He laughed. “And FYI, if you run out you can use cooking oil if you need to. Oh my god! They have the flavored ones too!” He said excitedly.

“Flavored?” Daryl asked.

“For eating ass Daryl, for eating ass!” Aaron was too happy with his find to noticed Daryl’s facial expression. He turned to show him his favorite.

“They have Mocha coffee!” He said excitedly. Then he noticed Daryl’s look.

“Hey, don’t knock it til you try it. We both love it. Take some anyway in case Jesus likes it and it can be used just like regular lube if neither of you want to try it. But you don’t know what you’re missing.” He wiggled his eye brows at Daryl making him laugh once again.

All Daryl could think was he came to the right man for information. This man clearly enjoyed sex with his man Eric. But licking his asshole? He wasn’t so sure about that….yet. They took all of it vanilla, strawberry, raspberry, pina colada, grape, and cherry vanilla, mint, and watermelon. Aaron even let him have 2 bottles of his favorite mocha coffee with strict instructions that if he or Jesus wasn’t going to use it for its intended purpose to give it back. Daryl was just staring at him.

“I’d do just about anything for my baby, Daryl.”

“Paul just called me ‘babe’.” Daryl decided to share, smiling while thinking about it.

“I know, I was there. Was that the first time?” Aaron asked knowing it was by his expression when it happened last night.

“Yes, he said he only did it in his head, and that one slipped out. He thought I’d be mad.” Daryl said frowning a little.

“Daryl, if you love him in here.” He said tapping Daryl on his heart. “Then you have to let him in here…” He said tapping his head. “Communication Daryl, it’s the most important thing, use your words.” Daryl nodded, he was getting that now.

Next Aaron found a hot water bottle with all the attachments and threw it in the cart.

“You can do a water enema to clean yourself out with that. The instructions are inside.” He smiled.

“I only do that every once in a while. I use an ear syringe for a quick cleaning if things are going my way.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “If you get my drift.” The old Daryl would have taken off for the hills if he’d said something like that before. This Daryl may have been embarrassed but didn’t budge. This Daryl wanted to know everything Aaron realized. He was seriously considering moving forward in his relationship with Jesus.

He found the ear syringes in the baby section and put a couple in the cart.

“This is good for the same thing just not as thorough. It’s the quick version which works just fine. We use it all the time.” 

They spent about 30 minutes grabbing extras like underwear, socks and clothes. Daryl got boots for both himself and Jesus. As they wheeled the cart to the front Aaron made a production of looking around for a cashier.

“I guess it’s free today since they don’t have anyone up here to take our money.” Daryl shook his head and laughed at Aarons antics. He really was a fun guy to hang out with. They packed everything into bags and loaded them into the already full car. As they began to pull out of the parking lot Aaron pointed to the Lowes.

“That’s where we’re coming to on Saturday.”

“Where Paul almost died?” Daryl asked. Aaron looked at him.

“It was an accident Daryl.”

“I know, let’s drive over there before we leave.” Daryl said leaving no room for an argument. He wanted…no needed to see where it happened.

Aaron pulled the car up to where the accident happened. He pointed to the scaffolding where Jesus fell through. Daryl opened his door and got out. Aaron followed him. Daryl looked at the tangled pile of barbed wire and then back up to the rotted plywood with the hole in it. That was a long fall. He could see where the blood had soaked into the ground and dripped onto the wire.

“You alright?” Aaron asked him. He just nodded, he wasn’t about to attempt to speak right now while he was looking at it.

“Come on, we need to go, we’re already going to be getting back later than we thought.” Aaron turned to go back to the car. As he opened the driver side door, he noticed Daryl still standing there.

“Daryl! We have sex to talk about! Let’s go!” Daryl whipped his head toward Aaron.

“Sex Daryl.” Aaron repeated and wiggled his eyebrows. Daryl laughed and shook his head walking back to the car. He wondered why he never realized how funny Aaron was.

They got back on the road. Aaron looked over at Daryl who was once again staring out his window chewing on is thumb nail.

“So….where were we?” Aaron asked him, knowing full well where he left off.

“We talked about communication, very important, cleanliness, foreplay, lube, trimmed nails,……..”

“What’s opening up?” Daryl interrupted him.

“That’s what we call helping to prepare you for penetration. Up until now, the only thing going on back there is pooping. So, having your partner penetrating you can cause pain unless you prepare for it. What helps is inserting fingers one at a time and slowly with lots of lube, remember you can’t use too much especially when you’re first starting out. It opens you up. You can do this yourself in the shower or have your partner do for some foreplay. When just starting out you’re going to want to clench. You need to fight that sensation and try to relax. It’ll get easier with practice. Now, we guys have a g-spot just like women do.”

“What the fuck is a g-spot?” Daryl asked and Aaron realized that he wouldn’t know.

“It’s when our prostate is stimulated. It happens when your penetrated by fingers or penis. At first, it’s going to make you feel like you have to pee. So, go to the bathroom before you start. But once you get used to it ….it feels so fucking good.” Daryl looked at Aaron. That man was smiling. He clearly enjoyed the feeling he was describing.

“Whether you’re a top or a bottom. It feels great.”

“Top or bottom?” Daryl asked.

“A top is the one who is doing the penetrating. The bottom is the receiver.”

“How do you know who’s gonna be a top or bottom?”

“That’s up to the two of you, you each have to try it and find out what you like, if you both like it then you just take turns.” 

“So, we have to be on our hands and knees to do this.” Daryl said thinking about what Paul had told him.

“No, that’s not for you two, at least not yet. That may be the most popular position, but there are many more. Because of what’s happened to the two of you in the past, you two need to be facing each other, for everything right now.”

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked him.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume that if you’re thinking about having sex with Jesus, that you guys have already been intimate in other ways. Whether it was blowjobs or hand jobs, or simply running your hands over one another. I’d be willing to bet that you’ve always been facing one another.” Daryl nodded, but Aaron didn’t see it because he was driving.

“Yeah.” He said aloud.

“Do you know why?”

“No, I never really gave it any thought.”

“It’s because you need to be able to see who’s touching you, you need to know that it’s him who loves you and not someone who’s going to hurt you, you need to know that when you open your eyes it’s him you see.” Daryl stared at him as his words sunk into him. He was right, though Daryl never intentionally faced him, but he always had.

“When you two make love, you need to be facing one another. Which is perfect for your first time too. Whomever is going to be the bottom, will actually be on top.” He laughed at the play on words. He looked at Daryl and sobered quickly.

“What I mean is…if you’re the one who is penetrating, you need to be lying on your back and Jesus will be in control of how quickly or how slow the penetration is. Whether it takes 30 seconds or 5 minutes to be fully seated he will be in control. You’ll need to be communicating. If it’s too much he needs to tell you and you guys need to stop. Same for the other way around, you would be in control of the penetration. He would remain still until you were ready for him to move. The key is talking to each other throughout. Let each other know what feels good and what doesn’t, that’s how you get to know one another’s likes and dislikes.” 

Everything Aaron was saying made sense to Daryl. It made Daryl wonder if something had happened in his past that he knew so much about it. But he didn’t ask. It was none of his business. Daryl looked up when the car stopped. They were sitting in front of a library.

“What are we doing here?” Daryl asked him.

“This is what we did before the internet Daryl. This is old school internet, come on, we’ll probably even find books with pictures.” Aaron smiled at him. Daryl laughed. Aaron enjoyed hearing Daryl laugh, it was something that was never heard before he was with Jesus.

Eric was making dinner for Jesus while they talked. It was already after 8 and their guys still weren’t home. Jesus was starting to worry. 

“They should have been back by now.” Jesus said as he paced in the kitchen.

“They’ve been on runs before and always come home.” Eric told him trying to hide his own worry.

“But Daryl and I have a thing, we don’t worry unless it’s dark. It’s dark, Daryl knows I would be worried.”

Daryl had been looking in a book that did indeed have pictures of sexual positions. Aaron had handed it to him when they first arrived telling him that those were for later, not now, when they were first starting out. The light was fading fast so he moved to the window to better see the pictures. He glanced out the window and was shocked at the sight before him.

“Aaron!” He whispered as he was running toward him. Aaron turned at Daryl’s urgent whisper.

“Walkers! A fucking herd! Help me block the door!” Aaron put the book on the table and they ran for the entrance. They slid a filled bookcase in front of it, then another just to be safe. They checked the other exits to make sure they were locked, then made their way back to the front windows. It was a huge herd.

“Dammit! It looks like they’re gonna settle in for the night! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Daryl whispered in frustration.

“We can wait them out Daryl, they’ll move on most likely by morning.”

“I’m not worried about them. I’m worried about Paul.” Daryl said pacing.

“Why?”

“Because we have this thing. If we’re out alone….always be back before dark, you don’t have to worry unless it’s dark out. Son of a bitch!”

“You’re not out here alone.” Aaron reminded him.

“Well, we haven’t had that conversation yet, so he’ll be worried.” Daryl said angerly.

“He’s a grown man, he’ll be fine.” Aaron returned. Daryl threw a glare his way.

Jesus helped Eric with the dishes and said his goodbyes. It was after 10. He didn’t go home empty handed though. He went with dinner for Daryl, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a bottle of lube, and a head full of knowledge.

Jesus put his book down and got out of bed for the umpteenth time. It was after 1am, he couldn’t or didn’t want to sleep without Daryl. He didn’t want the nightmares to come. He decided to take a shower to help keep him awake. As he made his way back to their bedroom, he said a little prayer that Daryl would be there waiting for him. Although he knew in his heart that if he had come home he would have joined him in the shower. He sat on the edge of their bed and held his head in his hands.

Daryl paced while Aaron slept. He was so worried about Paul. Was he having his nightmare? Could he wake himself up? Would Rick hear him and go help him? It was after midnight and the fucking walkers were everywhere.

Aaron feigned sleep. Daryl was an emotional wreck. He’d told him about Jesus’s nightmares. Nothing he said seemed to help. Daryl had reverted back to his old self. The one no one could talk to him, except Rick.

Jesus got up and took a deep breath. He let the towel from around his hips drop to the floor. He decided to dress in the outfit Eric helped him put together and go downstairs and wait for Daryl to come home. He wouldn’t even allow the thought of him not coming home to enter his mind. He dressed carefully and looked in the mirror. He was in all black just like his man liked to be. The black skinny jeans fit him like a glove. He paired it with a black t-shirt, black sneakers and finally…..the black leather jacket Eric lent him. He hoped Daryl would like it. Daryl would be back. He had to be. Jesus didn’t think he could take it if he didn’t. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. The clock on the microwave read 3:27. He took his beer and went out on the porch. There was a full moon tonight. He sipped on it while he listened to all the night sounds. The sound he wanted to hear, needed to hear, didn’t come. The gates never creaked open. They were no shouts on the wall, no headlights flashing for entrance. Even the walkers were quiet tonight. Jesus went back inside and got another beer. He tipped the bottle, he would not cry like some baby. He was a grown ass man for god’s sake, who happened to be in love with a hardheaded redneck named Daryl, who happened to be out all night with an experienced gay man who was very attractive and knowledgeable in the ways of men. He drained the bottle and grabbed another.

Daryl slid down the wall in the library and covered his face with his hands. Come hell or high water he would make it back to Paul. Dying wasn’t an option anymore. He didn’t want to die. He had to live, he promised Paul he would come home to him, and this was one promise he was going to keep. It made him think of how worried Aaron had been about Eric when he’d first met him. How Aaron had told Rick he’d have to kill him to keep him from him.

“Aaron…you don’t have to pretend anymore. I’m fine. I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass. I know you must be worried about Eric right now. Aaron looked at Daryl through his lashes. Damn the man! He didn’t know how Daryl knew shit like that. But that’s the way it had always been. He could read people better than anyone he knew. He could tell in a heartbeat if someone was good or bad. And he knew that he was just pretending to sleep. He sat up. No use pretending, the man was like a damn polygraph test.

Eric on the other hand did cry. He held his pillow and breathed in Aaron’s scent praying that he would come home to him. They didn’t spend much time apart anymore. If Daryl and Aaron were going to start recruiting again….well he have to deal with that when the time came. Right now, he just needed him to come home. He was trying, really trying, not to be jealous that they went out together alone today. Now that he knew Daryl liked men……he couldn’t bring himself to go there. Daryl was bigger, and stronger, and even maybe more handsome than he was. And now that Daryl knew he liked men….well it only made Eric cry harder. Where were they? What were they doing? Were they sleeping together? He’d happily given his black skinny jeans and leather jacket to Jesus. He wanted Daryl to like Jesus in them. He didn’t want Daryl to like his man.

Rick woke up and needed to pee. He gently untangled himself from Maggie and got out of bed. Slipping his sleep pants on he made his way to the bathroom. When he finished, he opened his bedroom door to go down for something to drink. He saw the kitchen light was on. It was 4:48 am. When he reached the kitchen, he found Jesus sleeping standing up against the laundry room door. He was wearing all black. His hair was hanging down in his face. He looked like he’d poured himself into the black jeans he had on. Shit if Daryl was here……. well, he didn’t even want to finish that thought. Instead, he went to the desk and picked up the polaroid camera and snapped 2 pictures. One for Daryl and one to show Maggie. After everything was safely put away, he woke Jesus and sent him off to bed telling him that Daryl would probably be home by morning.

At 5:17 am Daryl looked out the window for the millionth time and the street was bare of walkers. 

“Aaron! Aaron! Come look! Let’s get the hell out of here and get home!” Aaron came over and looked outside. It appeared the walkers had moved on.

“Let’s get home to our guys.” Daryl said and smiled at him. They hugged. They made it through the night. Aaron packed up all the books he’d chosen for them into his backpack, including the picture book that he’d first given him. They made it to the car without incident.

Jesus went up to their room feeling lost. He peeled off the outfit he’d put on for Daryl and left it lying on the floor. He wanted to cry but refused to do so. He’d been through this before, thinking back to his relationship with Brad, he realized he was just using him. He had someone he worked with that he wanted more. Brad had never held him through the night. He had just dreamed that he did. He never told Daryl about that. He was too embarrassed. Instead he held Daryl’s pillow to him and pretended that he loved him. He wanted so bad for Daryl to love him.

It was 7:13 when Aaron and Daryl got back to Alexandria. Rick met them as soon as they got inside.

“Any luck?” Rick asked them even seeing that the car was packed full.

“Yes, we got trapped by a huge herd. Couldn’t leave until this morning.” Daryl told him.

“You guys look exhausted. Get some sleep then we’ll unload the car.” 

The two men began to walk away. Rick put his hand on Daryl’s arm stopping him.

“Jesus was up all night waiting for you. This is how I found him about 5 this morning.” He handed him the polaroid picture. Daryl took the picture and looked at it. His Paul was asleep standing up, dressed in all black looking hot as fuck. He looked like he’d been poured into those pants. His hair hung down covering his face. His dick twitched and woke up quick. Daryl smiled and walked away holding the picture forgetting all about Rick. Rick smiled as he walked away forgetting that he was talking to him, thinking only about Jesus.

Daryl took the stairs two at a time and came to an abrupt stop in front of their bedroom door. He turned left and went into the bathroom first. He needed a shower and knew that if he laid his eyes on Paul first, he’d never take one. He turned the water on and undressed. He took another look at the polaroid and realized he’d need to take himself to hand while in the shower to get some relief from what that picture was doing to him. Taking care of both needs, he wrapped a towel around his hips, grabbed up his dirty clothes and the picture, and went to their room. He opened the door and slipped inside quietly shutting it. He dumped his dirty clothes into the hamper and surveyed the room. Paul laid naked on the bed in a fitful sleep. He was twitching and jerking. The covers were on the floor. The clothes from the picture were strewn all over the room like he had thrown them as he took them off. It was clear to Daryl that his man had, had a bad night. He picked the covers up and put them back on the bed and climbed in. He wrapped his arm around Paul’s middle and pulled him in. Paul’s first instinct in his sleep was to fight him off. Daryl locked his arms around him and whispered in his ear.

“It’s me baby, I got you.” Daryl knew the second that Paul woke up. He stilled in him arms.

“Daryl?” He loosened his hold so Paul could turn to face him.

“I better be the only man who crawls into bed with you.” He answered.

Jesus was overwhelmed with relief. His lack of sleep made him a little more emotional. He held on to Daryl for dear life as his stupid tears betrayed him. He couldn’t stop them and he couldn’t let go of him. His body shook with silent sobs.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it home last night. We got trapped by walkers.”

“Did you guys sleep together?” Paul asked him in a whisper.

“What? What the fuck? No!!Where is this coming from??” He rolled Paul onto his back and hovered over him so he could see his face.

“You wanted to go out alone with him. You didn’t want me to come, and he’s so much more experienced than me. He’d know what to do….and then you didn’t come home to me last night…..” The tears were seeping out and running into his hairline.

“Stop! I love you. Only you. I went with Aaron alone because I wanted to ask him what we needed to know for us. If we do this, I want it to be right. I don’t want to hurt you and I know you don’t want to hurt me. Look into my eyes Paul. It’s you, only you. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you. You make me happy, you make me feel loved. Just you, only you. Can you see that in my eyes?”

Paul did look into his eyes and saw the truth right there before him. Daryl loved him. Him. Only him. He nodded his head.

“We need to communicate more Paul. If something is bothering you….you need to tell me, so we can talk about it and work it out. I need to know if you’re scared, or hurt, I need to hear that you love me too. We need to use our words Paul. We can’t assume. If we do this, when we do this…..we have to talk through it. I need to know if you like it or if it hurts. You need to know if I like something or if it hurts. Aaron told me this and it makes perfect sense. Can we do this? Will you try?” Paul nodded his head again.

“Use your words Paul.”

“God…I love you so much Daryl. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Why did you take a shower before coming in to me?” Daryl smiled at him.

“For two reasons. First one is that I knew if I didn’t, I wouldn’t cause once I saw you, I wouldn’t be able to leave you. Second is because of this……” He reached over to his night stand and grabbed the polaroid.

“I was so fucking hard when I saw this, I had to take care of myself or I’d never be able to sleep and I’m so tired. I’ve been up all night waiting for those fuckin walkers to leave so I could get back here to you.” Paul took the picture from him and looked at it. He smiled.

“So, you liked it?”

“So fuckin much and I want to see you in it in person.”

“But, where did the picture come from?” He asked frowning.

“Rick took it. So that outfit is for my eyes only you look hot as fuck!” Paul laughed. It was music to Daryl’s ears. He leaned down and kissed him.

“I missed you so much. I’m going to talk to Rick and if he can do without us for a week I want to leave for the cabin on Sunday. Saturday, we have the Lowe’s run. Do you still want to go?”

“More than anything.”

“I also have bags and bags of stuff. And Aaron explained so much to me. I have all that up here.” He said tapping his head.

“I asked Eric when you were gone. I didn’t know you were going to ask Aaron. I wanted to be able to answer your questions. He gave me the outfit. I told him that I knew you loved black cause that’s mostly what you wear.”

“I’ll have to remember to thank him.” Daryl said absently. He rolled over onto his side bringing Paul with him.

“I’m so tired Paul, so glad to have you back in my arms…..” He sighed and closed his eyes.

“I love you Daryl.” Paul whispered not expecting an answer.

“I love you Paul.” Daryl breathed out in a whisper and held him tighter. Jesus closed his eyes feeling loved and content falling asleep wrapped in Daryl’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - explicit sex

Chapter 11

Aaron walked into his house and went straight to the bedroom to see his baby. His man was wrapped around his pillow with his face buried in it. Aaron smiled. He’d never get enough of Eric. He loved him so much. He hadn’t spent a night away from him in a long while, and though he’d never admit it, it was hard on him. He peeled his clothes off and slipped in beside his lover. Eric instinctively moved up against him. He woke and kissed him hard with tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Hey….baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I…I…just missed you is all.” He started to kiss him again.

“Baby…wait….talk to me….what’s wrong? I’ve been gone many times before and a lot longer than this. Tell me.”

“You said you’d be home last night and….”

“And what?”

“And you were with Daryl and he likes men and he has broad shoulders and big muscles and….” Aaron put a finger over his lips to stop his rushed words.

“And you thought I might be attracted to him?” Eric nodded his head as the tears streamed down his face.

“And he’s handsome…..” Eric said in spite of his finger on his lips. Aaron laughed, he couldn’t help it. His baby was jealous. He was so tired but he knew he had to take care of this first.

“Baby, I don’t like handsome men with broad shoulders and big muscles.”

“You…you don’t?”

“No, I like a man who fits in my arms so perfectly that I don’t know where I end and he begins. I like a man with puppy dog brown eyes and who’s clean shaven with a 100 watt smile that makes me weak. A man with fair skin and soft hands and a long lean body. A man that loves me so much he’s trying to collect all the state license plates for me. A man whose name starts with E and ends with C. I only know 1 man that fits that….my perfect man description.”

“He sounds a lot like me.” Eric smiled at the only man he’d ever loved.

“Really? I was thinking about that guy over on Maple street.” Eric playfully hit him. Aaron grabbed his wrists and held them imprisoned on either side of his head while lying on top of him.

“I love you Eric, only you.” And he began to show him just how much. He could sleep later, right now, his baby needed him.

Daryl woke hours later. He wrapped his towel from last night around his hips and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face, peed, and brushed his teeth. He quietly closed the bedroom door upon his return. Paul had kicked the covers off and rolled onto his back. His arm thrown across his eyes. As Daryl dropped the towel to the floor once again, he realized that both he and Paul were naked. They hadn’t slept in their briefs as they always did. He laid down on his side facing Paul, elbow braced to hold his head and scanned him from head to toe. He was all lean muscle. His chest was devoid of hair. His nipples were dark. His abs were well defined. Daryl reached a hand out and laid it on his chest. He felt the slow beat of his heart. His hand seemed to move by itself, like it had a mind of its own. 

“Are you trying to take advantage of me while I’m sleeping?” Jesus asked him as Daryl’s calloused hand roamed over his belly steadily moving lower. Daryl smiled.

“Maybe.”

“For future reference….when you put your hands or any other body parts on me….. I’d like to be awake…I don’t want to miss anything.” Daryl laughed. God, he loved this man.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said in that gravelly voice that turned Paul on.

“You’re naked.” Daryl informed him. Paul moved his arms from over his eyes. He raised his head and looked at Daryl’s body.

“So are you.” He said and rolled to his side to kiss Daryl.

“You gonna kiss me before you brush your teeth?” Daryl asked him. Jesus laughed.

“Since when do you care Mr. I need you to remind me to brush?” Daryl laughed again.

“Since I got up and brushed my teeth, all by myself, and now I want to make out with this guy that I just woke up next to and he was naked.” Daryl leaned over the edge of his side of the bed and picked up the towel and handed it to him.

“So, hurry up.” Paul took the towel and leaned for a kiss anyway which Daryl happily gave him.

“I’ll be right back.” 

As Paul made his way to the bathroom, he was still smiling. He liked this very vocal Daryl. Communication he had said last night. He needed to remember to thank Aaron. He quickly used the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. He was looking forward to making out with Daryl. When he came back into the bedroom, Daryl told him to lock the door. He crawled up beside him and gave him a minty fresh kiss.

“Better?” Paul asked him.

“Yes.” Daryl smiled at him. Paul flopped down beside him.

“Now what are we going to do?” 

Neither man had ever made out with someone before. They just looked at each other until they started to laugh. Daryl loved that Paul never made him feel stupid, like now. Daryl racked his brain trying to remember everything Aaron had told him about foreplay. That’s all making out was right?

“I was thinking about the stuff I want to do to you.”

“What would you do first?” Paul asked him. Daryl looked at him.

“I’d start with kissing you….” He leaned in and took possession of his mouth.

“Then what?” Paul asked a little breathlessly, with his pupils dilated. Daryl noticed and it encouraged him to go on.

“Then I’d take your wrists…..” He said grabbing them and moving them over his head and placing them on the spokes on the headboard. “And I tie them here to the bed.” Jesus noticeably swallowed.

“And then?” He whispered.

“Then you’d be at my mercy, I could do anything I wanted to you.” He leaned in a bit his neck eliciting a long drawn out moan. Then sucked on it, marking his territory, making him his.

“Do you like that?”

“Yeeesss.” He hissed out, licking his lips. 

Daryl felt his hand in his hair. He grabbed it and placed it back to headboard.

“Noooo….you’re tied to the bed Paul. Don’t move your hands again. Do you understand?” He growled at him and Paul shuttered and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Where should I go next?” Daryl thought out loud.

“My nipples….please.” Daryl smiled, he liked this game. Aaron sure knew what he was talking about.

“What do you want me to do with them?” He asked Paul.

“Lick them.” Daryl straddled his hips and lowered his mouth to swirl his tongue around his nipple. Paul sucked in his breath, then Daryl sucked in a nipple which had Paul arching up for more. But it was when he took it between his teeth and tugged that had Paul crying out.

“Oh god Daryl.”

“You like that?”

“Fuck, please don’t stop.” Daryl moved to its twin and licked, sucked and tugged. His Paul was a hot mess. He couldn’t lay still and it was such a huge turn on watching him squirm beneath his hands and mouth. 

Paul lifted his head to watch Daryl. Jesus, this man was going to be his undoing. He couldn’t seem to get enough. He wanted more, he wanted all of it. He watched him kiss and lick his way down to his stomach. He lifted his hips praying he might take him into his mouth. He was so funkin’ hard right now. He wanted that so badly but couldn’t bring himself to ask. He didn’t want Daryl doing something he wasn’t comfortable with and was afraid he would just to please him. Daryl slid further down his body. His legs now straddled his own. As he dipped his tongue into his navel, he was only a breath away from his cock. He closed his eyes as his hips bucked up once more. His knuckles were white gripping the spokes in the headboard.

Daryl ran his fingers through Paul’s pubic hair and watched his cock jump. Paul was breathing hard, hissing through his teeth, his biceps straining while holding onto the wooden bars of the headboard. He ran his palm down the length of Paul’s dick and gently grabbed his balls.

“Holy fucking Christ!” Paul spat out while trying to spread his legs. Daryl felt the push and moved to one side. Paul spread his legs wide and lifted his knees, exposing himself to Daryl’s view. Daryl looked from his ass to Paul’s face. That man was begging him with his eyes.

“Please…fuck me Daryl I need to feel you inside me…..” He looked into Daryl’s eyes and could see no blue, they were black with desire.

“No…” He didn’t have any lube. There was no way he’d do that to Paul. He cursed himself for not bringing the bags in last night.

“God Daryl…..please….I’m not sure how much more I can take…I need to feel you.” Paul tried again.

“We don’t have any lube Paul, dammit it’s in the car.”

“I have some here under my pillow, Eric gave it to me last night.” Daryl moved up to the head of the bed and felt under his pillow. He came out with not one, but two bottles of lube. He looked down into Paul’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” Daryl wanted to in the worst way. He felt as though his dick was going to explode any second.

“Yes, Daryl please…. I trust you, I want you so bad.” Daryl kissed him hard and thoroughly. 

“I love you Paul.” Another quick kiss and he was moving down in between Paul’s legs once more. That man spread his legs wide and lifted his knees once again. Daryl poured a liberal of lube on his fingers remembering Aarons words ‘there’s no such thing as too much lube’. He looked up at Paul then back to his entrance and slowly rubbed the lube on his hole. Paul was shaking with anticipation.

“Do it Daryl…please.” Paul panted out. Daryl slowly watched the tip of his middle finger disappear inside. He felt Paul clench around him. He laid a firm hand on his stomach.

“No Paul…you need to try to relax…don’t clench. I don’t want to hurt you.” He rubbed his hand in circles on his belly.

“You’re not hurting me, give me more.” This didn’t feel anything like when Brad had done it. He wanted more, he wanted Daryl. Daryl slid his finger all the way in. Daryl’s dick was so hard it was almost painful. His slid his finger in and out. Paul was pushing against him wanting more.

“Are you okay Paul? Does it hurt?”

“No, I need more.”

“I’m gonna put another finger inside you okay?”

“God yes, please hurry.” 

As soon as he began to insert the two fingers Paul was pushing against him and they slid right in.

“Ahhhhhh…..that’s so good Daryl!” Daryl started to slide them in and out turning his fingers as he went.

“Oh fuck….oh fuck….Daryl STOP!” Daryl stopped in a panic thinking he’d hurt him.

“I’m sorry…..did I hurt you?”

“No! I was gonna cum …..want to wait til… you’re inside me…..give me a second….” He panted. Daryl slowly pulled his fingers out and moved up to kiss him.

“I thought I hurt you.” He kissed him. Paul moved his hands to hold Daryl. Daryl could feel Paul’s heart still racing.

“You’re incredible! Nothing hurt, you made it all feel good. Too good….” Paul smiled into his neck, then sucked on it and licked Daryl’s sweet spot on his collarbone and gave it a nibble. Daryl shivered and moaned making Paul’s smile grow.

“Okay….I’m ready. Can I put the lube on you? I need to touch you.” Paul asked him. Daryl reached down for the lube and straddled Paul’s chest handing it to him. He loved it when Paul touched him. It was the best feeling in the world. He rested his hands on his thighs and closed his eyes waiting for his touch. His man didn’t disappoint. Feeling his hands sliding….gliding up and down his slick cock had him sucking in his breath, biting his lip, and pinching his own nipples. His breathing increased and those sounds that he didn’t even know he made….growling noises that drove Paul mad with desire were could be heard throughout the room.

“Now Daryl! I need you now…..please!” Daryl scooted back down between Paul’s legs and Paul grabbed his legs behind his knees and pulled them up to his chest and spread them apart exposing himself for Daryl’s entry.

Daryl held his cock in one hand slowly moving it up and down, while looking at Paul’s hole. He looked back up at Paul who was licking his lips watching and waiting. Daryl lined himself up and slowly pushed the head inside and stopped. God it was tight. Better than anything Daryl had ever felt in his life.

“Are…you…okay?” Daryl was panting hard now. He hadn’t expected it to feel this good and wanted to go further. It took every bit of strength he had to not shove himself all the way inside.

“Yes….more Daryl…..” Daryl pushed his way in further praying to a God he was starting to believe in that Paul wouldn’t ask him to stop.

“All the way Daryl! Please!” Daryl did as he asked with a string of curse words flowing out. He held still, more because he didn’t want to cum yet and he was on the edge. He could feel Paul clenching around him.

“Paul?” Was all he could get out. Words seemed foreign in this moment. He couldn’t seem to form them. He wanted to move so bad. This felt so fuckin good. So tight.

“I need you to move Daryl.” Thank the fuckin gods. He moved in and out slowly so as not to hurt him.

“Faster Daryl….fuck! Please move faster.” Just as Daryl started pumping in and out Paul wanted…demanded more.

“Son of bitch! Harder Daryl….faster!” Daryl fucked him then. He let loose and fucked him. Nothing had ever felt sweeter. He was making noises he’d never heard before.

“There!....Right there! Daryyyyyllllllll!” Paul’s cock was shooting out creamy ropes of cum all over his own stomach. He clenched around Daryl dick so hard that he was done and let loose of his own climax. Daryl fell on top of him. Neither could breathe or talk or form a coherent thought. Paul released his legs and let them fall to the bed. They laid in a mindless heap until they could come to their senses. Then laid there a little longer until their hearts beat normally and their breathing returned to normal.

“God Daryl….you are fuckin incredible. I love you so much.” Daryl kissed him long and hard. He didn’t really have words. He’d never felt anything like this in his entire life. He was stunned. The feelings running through him for this man were indescribable at this moment. He felt very emotional, he felt like he wanted to cry. He kept silent and used his lips to try to communicate how he felt. When he started to lift himself off and out of Paul. That man’s legs locked around him.

“Not yet Daryl, let’s stay like this for just a little longer.” And that’s when Daryl saw it. Paul had tears running down into his hairline. They just held one another and savored in these new found feelings that their love making had brought on.

Daryl rolled to his back bringing Paul with him so now he was on top of him.

“I know I had to be getting heavy.” Daryl said holding him tight.

“I like feeling your weight on me.”

“This is better, I can touch you easier.” He said letting his hands roam over Paul’s back and spreading his legs around his hips and squeezing his perfect ass.

“Ahh…fuck me, I’m tired and need a nap.” Paul said laying his head in the crook of Daryl’s neck. Daryl smiled and whispered in his ear.

“I just did.” Both men laughed. 

Daryl continued to let his hands roam over Paul’s back as he felt his breathing even out in sleep. Daryl had gone his entire adult life without physical human contact, and now he couldn’t seem to get enough of it. He craved it like a drug. Like Paul, Daryl loved feeling his weight on top of him. He loved holding him and making him feel safe enough to be able to sleep. Paul didn’t sleep well alone, but when Daryl held him…..he slept like the dead. He closed his eyes, a short nap sounded good to him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Daryl however, was a very light sleeper. He opened his eyes wondering what woke him. Paul was still on top of him and sleeping soundly. He laid still and waited, letting his hands caress Paul from his shoulders to his buttocks and back up again. In his sleep, Paul responded by grinding his groin into Daryl’s. That’s went he felt it. Something had dripped onto his thigh and was now running between his legs. All Daryl could think was that he’d hurt Paul and he was bleeding from his rectum. He’d never do it again. He tried waking Paul gently without letting him feel the panic that had set in.

“Paul…Paul, wake up.” He whispered.

“Noooo….shhhhhh….go to sleep…..” Paul said kissing Daryl’s cheek. He was too comfortable at the moment and didn’t want to get up.

“Paul! You’re bleeding!” Daryl whispered a little more urgently. That made Paul lift his head and look at him.

“What??”

“You’re bleeding. We can’t do this again. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“What?”

“I can feel it dripping and running between my legs.”

“Shit.” Paul said dropping his forehead onto Daryl’s.

“I’m sorry Daryl, I should have gone and taken a shower. I know better. He tried to push himself up and off of Daryl. That man held him still.

“We need to get you to the Doc. I’m sorry, Paul.”

“Daryl….I’m not bleeding….I’m leaking.”

“What?”

“I already told you about Brad….I’m sorry, I should have taken a shower. If you’ll just let me up, I’ll take care of it.”

“Are you sure? I think I need to check.”

“Daryl….”

“Paul….”

“Jesus….fine…..” Paul said knowing nothing he said would make Daryl believe that there wasn’t anything wrong with him.

Daryl could see that Paul was upset about it, but couldn’t help it. He needed to know that he hadn’t hurt him, because if he did…..they could never do this again. He rolled Paul over on his back and lifted himself off of him. Paul threw his arm over his eyes. He didn’t need to see this. Daryl spread his legs and lifted them.

“Satisfied?” Paul said in a pout. Daryl came down on top of him. He pulled his arm off his eyes.

“Look at me Paul.” He turned his head away.

“Why can’t you take my word for anything?” Paul asked him without looking at him. Daryl blew out a breath. He didn’t know how to word it, but Aaron’s words were chanting in his head again. Communication.

“You know I’m not good with words…..”

“You’re fine with them when you want to get your way!” Paul interrupted him. Daryl hung his head and rested it on Paul’s shoulder.

“Look…I’m sorry…it’s just the thought that I might have hurt you…..”

“You weren’t alone in this bed Daryl. I was there too. I think I’d know if you hurt me.”

“But would you tell me if I did?” Well shit, he had him there. Would he? He didn’t think he would.

“Your silence says it all.” Daryl said making his point.

“You didn’t hurt me Daryl!”

“That wasn’t the question Paul!”

Before Daryl knew what he was about, Paul had flipped him on his back and was scrambling to get out of the bed. Daryl rolled off his side which was closer to the door to stop his progress. Paul made to go right through Daryl at full force. Daryl leaned down and shouldered him in the stomach, lifting him and tackling him onto the bed. They landed on the corner so hard that the leg broke and they crashed to the floor. They both stopped shocked that they had just broken their bed and burst into laughter. 

Rick and the rest of the family were at the table eating dinner.

“Do you think we should go wake them? They’ve already missed breakfast and lunch.” Maggie asked the table at large.

“Nah, there’s plenty for them when they get up, let them sleep.” Rick answered.

There was a loud crash from upstairs. Rick jumped up and took the steps two at a time. Before he even reached their bedroom door, he could hear them laughing. He knocked anyway.

“Everything okay in there?” He called through the door. The room grew quiet. Rick smiled, it was like catching two boys up to mischief.

“Yeah….the bed must have had a faulty leg it broke.” Daryl called back. Rick smiled again. Faulty leg my ass is what he was thinking. 

“Dinner’s ready, if you’re hungry.” He turned and went back down to finish his dinner.

Daryl looked at Paul after hearing Rick’s retreating footsteps, and tucked his hair behind his ear, so he could see his face. Then rested his hand on his cheek.

“I’ll try to be better.” He told him sincerely.

“Thank you.” Paul answered and turned and kissed his palm.

“You hungry?” Daryl asked. 

“Starved.”

“Let’s get a quick shower and go eat.”

“What about the bed?” Paul asked him.

“We’ll worry about that later.”

Saturday morning finally arrived. It was decided that Daryl and Paul would take the SUV, already packed for their trip to the cabin. They would help with the loading of the building supplies at Lowe’s, then leave from there to go up the mountain to their cabin. Daryl drew Rick a map to the cabin, in the event he needed them before they came back. As the convoy of vehicles rolled up the Lowes, Paul took Daryl’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Just remember Daryl that I’m right here beside you and I’m just fine.” Daryl squeezed his hand back and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

“I’ve already seen where it happened. I had Aaron stop here after we went to BJ’s, I’m good, I promise.” They exited the car and put their gloves on to get started.

“You know….we should stop at BJ’s before we leave. We need extra towels, sheets, and blankets, oh and laundry soap and dish soap, maybe we can stock the cabin with more food.” Paul suggested. Daryl put an arm around his neck and pulled him close as they walked right by where the accident took place, neither man bothering to look at it.

“That’s a good idea.” Daryl said kissing the side of his head.

It only took 4 hours to fill every truck. Tobin took charge knowing what they needed. He said it was a goldmine! They made plans to come back again when Daryl and Paul got back in a week or two. Daryl and Paul said their goodbyes and waved as the convoy of laden trucks left for home. They got in their SUV and headed to BJ’s.

They elected to stay together while shopping even though there didn’t appear to be walkers inside. They made their way back to bed and bath first getting towels, rags, sheets, and blankets. They to sporting goods and Daryl found 2 more crossbows and a large box of bolts. Paul grabbed fishing rods and all the gear they needed to go with them. They got sleeping bags for when they went on runs and Daryl smiled when he saw the pie irons and put 4 in the cart.

“What are those for? We don’t have any bread.” Paul asked him.

“All I need is some bisquick and pie fillings. I’m gonna make you pies.” He laughed and gave him a kiss, smack on his lips. He couldn’t wait to be in the cabin alone with him. Paul loved playful Daryl.

“Can I have blueberry?” Paul asked him.

“You….can have anything you want, anything.” And Daryl kissed his nose and moved on. Paul shook his head with a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t wait til tonight. 

Jesus felt like he hit the jackpot when he found a portable potty for camping and the blue stuff you put in for the smell. He figured it would be great for stormy days and in the winter when they didn’t want to go out in the cold. At least he hoped they be visiting often. They continued to shop for another hour getting extra soap, shampoo, tooth paste, tooth brushes, medical supplies, laundry soap, fabric softner, and so much more. They filled 4 carts before they even hit the food section. Then they filled up another 3 carts full of canned goods, boxed goods, canned meats, and beer and wine went into another cart. Water filled another cart. They picked up some more cast iron pots and pans for cooking. On the way out Paul picked up a small kiddie swimming pool. Daryl raised a brow.

“Bathtub!’ he said with a grin that made Daryl laugh. They put the pool on top of the SUV and loaded it with all the water and filled in around it with can goods. They covered it with a tarp and tied it off even though they didn’t think it would go anywhere with all the weight. They headed off for the cabin. They'd been driving for about an hour. Daryl telling Paul all the things he wanted to do to him when they got there. Paul was rubbing Daryl through his pants, when they came upon a huge herd.  
"What the fuck?" Daryl said stopping the vehicle. Play time was over. He put the SUV in reverse and turned it around.  
"Grab the map and see if there’s a way around it." he said to Paul.  
"You're gonna want to turn right in about 2 miles." Paul said looking at the map and trying to find sev-eral ways to get there just in case.  
After another hour of making detours, Daryl looked at the gas gauge, they were down to a quarter of a tank.  
"Shit we need gas." Paul looked at the map again.  
"There's a sub division about 5 miles ahead. Maybe we'll get lucky." They found the neighborhood and all seemed quiet. Not a walker in sight, but they both new how easily that could change.  
"Let's be quick. I don't want to get trapped." Paul agreed. They began searching garages. Filling the tank as they found a gallon here, a half gallon there. It was slow going.

"Look." Paul said pointing across the street to a driveway with a boat in it. Daryl smiled as they crossed the street. Paul pulled the tarp back that covered the boat and they found two, 5 gallon gas cans full. They finished filling the tank and were tying the remainder up on the roof of the SUV, when they heard a faint cry.  
"Was that a baby?" Paul asked. They stood still and listened. They heard it again.  
"Could be a cat." Daryl said knowing that they can sound like a baby crying as well. The guys separated one on each side of the street to try to determine where the cry was coming from. They were about 4 houses down when they heard it again, louder this time. Daryl pointed to the house he was standing in front of.

"I'll get the car." Paul said jogging back to the SUV to pull it up to the house. He parked it in the driveway and joined Daryl on the porch.

"Ready?" Daryl asked Paul. He nodded and turned the doorknob as Daryl stood ready with his cross-bow. He pushed it open with his knife drawn. They didn't want to use their guns since they were trying to outrun the herd. They checked the downstairs. It was clear of walkers. As they walked through the living room Daryl picked up a picture on the mantel that showed 3 little girl’s triplets at about one year of age. He felt sick to his stomach. He'd never had to put a baby down before. He showed it to Paul who looked terrified at the thought of walker little babies. They heard the cry again. Louder this time and began their assent of the stair case. As they reached the landing, they could hear them. Walkers! They were at the end of the hall trying to get into a room. Another cry was heard indicating that room was where the cry was coming from. The guys stopped. Both wanting to just turn around and leave. They didn't want to even see babies that were turned into walkers. The two adults outside the door must have smelled them for they turned in unison and came at them. They were disposed of quickly and quietly. Daryl and Paul just looked at the door neither wanting to open it. They heard it again.  
"Son of a bitch." Daryl cursed.  
"Let's just do it and get it over with." Paul said sadly.  
Paul hugged him he knew how much Daryl loved kids, and how hard this was going to be. Daryl held on to him for a moment, until they heard the cry again. They readied their knives Daryl tried the door-knob. It was locked. Daryl stepped back to kick the door open.

He took a deep breath and kicked it open. It was the smell that hit them first. It made them gag it was so powerful. The floor was covered with feces and urine, toys and bottles, filthy bowls that appeared to hold food at some point, boxes of opened Cheerio’s, and teething cookies. Then they saw the first child. She threw an empty bottle after trying to drink out of it and finding it empty. She picked up another and tried again, throwing that one as well. She was naked and covered in excrement. 

“Hey…sweetheart.” Daryl said squatting down careful not to touch the floor with anything but his feet. Paul handed him receiving blanket to cover the filthy child so he could pick her up.

“Jesus Paul, there’s two more here somewhere.” They found another one sleeping under one of the cribs. At least they hoped she was just sleeping and were relieved when she started to cry as they slid her out from underneath. The third baby girl, they found in the shower stall in the bathroom that was connected. All were naked and covered in shit. All of them were crying now.

“We need water and some soft food, green beans or carrots.” Daryl said over the screaming girls. Paul took off. Daryl put the three babies in the tub and went back to the room to search for baby soap and shampoo, diapers and clothes. He piled everything he could find on the bathroom counter. He heard Paul gag before he saw him.

“Open the bedroom windows if you can. Then find 3 of the cleanest bottles you can.” Daryl told him. Paul handed him a can of diced carrots and a can of cut green beans, after he put 4 gallons of water beside the sink. He opened the cans and kneeled beside the tub. He held up a piece of carrot to the first child who tried to take it with her hand.

“No, no sweetheart let daddy do it.” He said as he held her hands down and put it in her mouth. Then he did the same with the other two. Paul came into the bathroom with the bottles. 

“See if there’s any bleach under the sink.” Paul found a small bottle.

“Here, come feed them and I’ll clean the bottles.” They switched places and Daryl pushed the sink stopper down and poured water into the sink with some baby soap and added a capful of bleach to help sterilize the filth encrusted bottles. Once they appeared clean, he changed the water out and did it again, and then once more with just water. He filled the bottles with fresh water. The girls were now quiet and continued to eat the beans and carrots offered by Paul. Daryl put the bottles on the floor beside Paul.

“Try not to let them touch them until they’re clean. I’ll get the water ready for the first one.” Paul held the front of the blanket closed effectively restraining their arms as he held the bottle for each of them to drink. Daryl filled two sinks with water. He added baby soap to one. He picked up the one who was bouncing up and down in the tub first.

“Come here bunny, let’s get you all cleaned up.” Daryl said quietly. He placed her in the cold water and she immediately started to splash. He laughed at her antics and began scrubbing her clean as quickly as he could. He washed her hair and then took the soft baby brush and used it to clean under her finger and toe nails. Next, he moved her to the other sink for a good rinsing. He picked her up and handed her to Paul who was waiting with a big towel to dry and dress her. Once finished he sat her on a clean towel and gave her a bottle of water. He placed a few green beans and carrots on the towel to keep her busy. Once all three babies were clean and dressed. Daryl cleaned out the tub and they put the girls in it so they could gather their things to take with them. 

“Paul go to the kitchen and see if you can find and trash bags. We need to take what ever we can find for them. The three baby girls were laying on towels in the tub with theirs bottles and were asleep within 10 minutes. Daryl and Paul were filling the trash bags and loading them into the backseat as fast as they could while they were peacefully napping. Daryl packed the diaper bag with things he thought they might need for the rest of the trip. Clean outfits, diapers, water, wipes, and formula that they found in the kitchen along with baby food and spoons. He grabbed a few receiving blankets and shoved them inside as well. They took one of the high chairs and a playpen, hoping to be able to take the other two but needed to wait to see if they had any room left.

Daryl put his gloves on and gathered all the filthy toys and bottles off the bed room floor and put them in a garbage bag to be cleaned later at the cabin. They grabbed everything they could find that was baby related and packed it into the car. Daryl found 2 more gallons of bleach in the laundry room and packed them into the car as well. While clearing the cupboards of formula and baby food they found some ensure for kids and Paul threw a few bottles in the diaper bag. Once they had everything, they were able to slide one more folded high chair over the top. Making one last sweep of the house, Daryl took their fireplace screen and a picture off the mantle of their parents holding them with loving smiles.

Daryl went outside to put the screen and picture in the car, then stopped as soon as he stepped onto the porch. Paul had tied two rocking chairs to the luggage rack along with the 3 baby walkers and the final high chair. He laughed it reminded him of a tv show he’d seen as a kid called ‘The Beverly Hillbillies’. Paul turned at his laughter.

“What?” He asked. Daryl just smiled at him.

“I love you!” Was all he said.

“Is that everything?”

“Yep….we just need our babies.” Daryl said and went back inside after putting the picture and the screen in the car, Paul following behind him. The girls didn’t wake when they picked them up. Daryl carried two and Paul had the third. Once Paul was settled in the passenger seat, he had him take another baby and he carried the last one with him to the driver’s seat. The car had no room left. The diaper bag sat between Paul’s feet on the floor. They sat for a minute deciding whether to go back to Alexandria or to the cabin. They decided it would probably be safer to go to the cabin until the herd passed. They didn’t want to take any chances with the babies.

About 30 minutes into the drive Daryl casually says…..

“I know we haven’t really talked about this…..but I like you to know that I really want to have children. Thoughts?”

Paul looked over at him, he was looking straight through the windshield. He shook his head with a smile on his face feeling the two precious babies in his arms. He schooled his features before replying.

“I like the idea of kids myself, I was thinking or hoping to have at least 3. Thoughts?”

Daryl could no longer keep a straight face, try as he might. When he felt he could speak in a serious tone he replied.

“I like girls.” He waited for Paul’s response.

“And yet you picked me.” Paul said. 

That was Daryl’s undoing. He burst into laughter which had Paul laughing with him. 

“I’m daddy!” Daryl told him.

“I want to be daddy!” Paul exclaimed.

“I called it first.” Daryl explained.

“What am I?” Paul asked him.

“You can be anything you want except daddy.” Daryl said firmly. 

He’d always wanted a little girl. He fell in love with Judith at first sight. To have 3 baby girls of his very own was a dream to him. And to raise them with Paul was just the icing on the cake.

“Then I’m Papa.” Paul chose. Daryl smiled at him.

“I like it.” He told him, and he stopped the car and put it into park and turned to face the man he loved with all his heart.

“So, you mean it? I know we never had a chance to talk about kids. I really do want to keep them Paul.”

“I have a lot to learn, but yes, I think we can do this! I think we’ll be great parents, nothing like our own, and we’ll have the help of everyone in Alexandria.”

“You know our time at the cabin won’t be as I hoped it would.” Daryl said sadly. Paul looked at him.

“We have the rest of our lives Daryl. This week we’ll get to know our babies. I’ll probably try to steal a kiss or two.” Paul warned him. 

‘We could have 12 kids and live in one room and I’d be getting and giving kisses to you. I’m not going to be anything like my parents. Our girls are going to know that I love their Papa.” And he held his baby girl and leaned over to kiss him right there. He dropped a kiss on the baby that was on Paul’s left shoulder too.

“You’re going to be an awesome daddy Daryl.” He held both babies to him with one arm and took Daryl’s hand in his.

“You make me so happy Paul and this…..this thing you’re willing to do with me…raising baby girls, I don’t think I could love you any more than I do right at this moment.”

“Come on, let’s our daughters to the cabin. I don’t want to run into that herd with them.” Paul said giving his hand a squeeze. Daryl leaned in once more to give him another quick kiss then put the car in drive and they started up the mountain. It took another hour. It was slow going with the road overgrown with brush. But they finally made it.

“Do you want to take care of babies or unload the car?” Paul asked him.

“I’ll do babies.” Daryl said smiling. “Bring in the diaper bag first. Then the play pen when you can get to it and after I take care of them, I’ll put them in the playpen and help you.” He hugged and held Paul for a minute, which Paul didn’t mind one bit and held onto him.

When the two men separated, Daryl told him to bring the walkers in first since the playpen was buried for the moment. Paul gave him a puzzled look.

“The walkers are those round things you hung off the luggage rack.” Daryl said laughing.

“Oh! Okay.” Paul said walking out the door.

As Daryl changed the first baby, she woke up and smiled at him. He was already in love with her. She kicked out with her feet in her excitement of seeing him.

“Well hello there my little bunny. Did you have a nice nap? Do you need Daddy to change you?” He asked her while checking to see if she needed to be changed. Paul put the walkers down and walked up beside him and looked down at her. As Daryl quickly and efficiently changed her diaper. She looked over at him and smiled and his heart melted.

“Here take Bunny and put her in her walker.” Paul lifted her up into his arms and she touched his beard. Her little hand opened and closed on his beard but she never pulled on it. Daryl moved on to his second daughter. He kissed her little nose but she didn’t wake. He changed her diaper, then moved to his third daughter. She was awake and staring at him. When he leaned down to give her a kiss, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled…hard.

“Ouch! Oh, you’re trouble, aren’t you?” He reached for her tiny hands and untangled them from his hair and gave her a loud raspberry on her little cheek which caused her to laugh. He loved the sound so much that he did it again. She had him laughing too. He changed her while giving her raspberries on her belly. She had both men laughing. Her laugh was so infectious. With all the noise his second daughter woke up. She was sucking her thumb and smiling around it. 

“Here papa take Trouble and put her in her walker.”

“Trouble?” Paul raised a brow.

“You’ll see.” Was all Daryl said to him. Paul pick up his second daughter and held her close murmuring to her.

“Daddy says you’re trouble….you’re not trouble are you?” Trouble grabbed two handfuls of his much longer hair and tried to rip it out.

“Owwwww!” Paul cried out and Daryl had to help untangle her hands. Laughing the whole time.

“You were saying?” Daryl asked him.

“This one is definitely your daughter!” 

“Nope! They all belong to both of us!” Daryl stated. “You don’t get to pick and choose.”

Daryl moved back to his second daughter. He kissed her little nose again. She smiled around her thumb again. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and didn’t let go.

“You’re my little bear aren’t you, just like daddy you like hugs, don’t you?” He asked while softly rubbing circles on her back.

Paul walked over and laid his head on Daryl’s chest to be face to face with his third daughter and placed his arm around his middle. Daryl’s heart skipped a beat. His man was in. All in. He was speaking softly to her. She lifted her head and smiled around her thumb at her papa, then reached for him. Paul was so surprised and immensely pleased! He took his daughter from Daryl who wrapped her little arms around his neck. Daryl was feeling so emotional that he hugged Paul and his little bear and rained kisses over their faces. Then he and Paul locked eyes and kissed for real.

He stopped the kiss long enough to tell Paul how much he loved him and kissed him again. The rest of the evening was spent taking turns unloading the SUV. They really had it packed full. They kept a little food in the cabin and the rest was stored in the root cellar. They needed every available space for baby stuff in the one room cabin. Cleaning supplies like bleach, detergent and dish soap, were stored in tubs on the porch so the babies couldn’t get into it. The filthy bottles and toys were left on the porch for tomorrow to clean and sterilize.

Once the car was unloaded, they sat on the floor and fed their girls a dinner of turkey, peas, and peaches. They had quite a bit of baby food but with three babies, it was going to go quick. One of them was going to need to go back to BJ’s and see if they could get more….lots more. They talked about it while feeding the girls. It was decided that Daryl was the one who should go. He knew so much more than Paul about babies having helped care for Judith since she was born. The problem with their plan was that Paul didn’t really know how to take care of a baby let alone three of them. So, they changed their plans and decided to all go together. They wait a few days first to try to set up a routine for the girls so that maybe they’d sleep through most of it. After the girls were done with their supper, they changed them into their sleepers and let them crawl around to tire themselves out. While Daryl sat on the floor playing with them Paul started to make trips to the creek to fill their tub/swimming pool so they could take a bath themselves before bed. They’d been sweating all day and it was a long day for both of them. Once Jesus made three trips they traded and Daryl went after the water while Paul stayed with the kids. Daryl managed to have the pool and the laundry tub filled by dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Daryl came in Paul was putting their sleeping daughters into the playpen. Daryl filled their bottles with fresh bottled water. As they stood over the playpen looking down at their new family, Daryl reached for and grabbed his hand.

“You’re perfect Paul.” Daryl whispered. Paul turned to him and threw his arms around his neck.

“I’m not perfect Daryl, far from it.” But he loved him for thinking it and saying it.

“You are to me. Come on your new bath tub awaits you.” Daryl said with a grin.

“You can go first.” Paul offered.

“Nope, you first, you stink.” He said knowing it would make him laugh. And it did. He looked so tired tonight. Daryl was feeling it himself. He sent him out to get undressed and into his bath while he gathered the towels wash rags, body soap, shampoo, underwear and deodorant. As an after thought he got a bottle of water and their tooth brushes and tooth paste, and the brush. He joined him on the porch giving him what he needed for his bath and sat in the chair to have a smoke. He watched as Paul bathed and considered himself lucky that Paul would have him. He really was quite beautiful. All lean muscle. He stubbed out his smoke when he was done and got up. 

“Want me to wash your back for you?”

“I’ll take your hands on me anytime.”

Daryl didn’t use the wash cloth, instead he used his bare hands. He pushed his hair forward lathered up and slid them all over his back. He kneaded the sore muscles causing Paul’s head to fall forward. Daryl realized he was falling asleep. He needed to get his man to bed. He rinsed him off and gently woke him. Paul dried himself off as Daryl undressed to get in. He wrapped the towel around his hips and sat in the chair. He wanted his hair to dry a little more even though he felt like he could go to sleep right here in the chair, and he really wanted to wait for Daryl.

“Go on in to bed Paul.” Daryl said.

“I’ll wait for you.” He answered with his head leaning back against the chair. Daryl washed his hair first then the rest of him. Paul was already asleep so he finished up and got out and dried off. He’d do the cleanup in the morning. It wasn’t anything that would attract animals, and he was as tired as Paul. He pulled on his boxer briefs and woke Paul and they went in to bed. It was only 10 o’clock and he could hardly keep his eyes open. He sent Paul to the bed and he locked and barred the door. Then checked on the girls and finally climbed into bed turning the oil lamp off. The full moon emitted a little light. His stomach growled and he realized that he and Paul hadn’t eaten, but he was just too tired to worry over it. They’d eat tomorrow. He wrapped himself around Paul and was almost asleep instantly.

At breakfast, Rick told the family about a project he’d been thinking about for Daryl and Jesus. He wanted to convert the attic into an apartment for them. He was worried that they’d want a house of their own for privacy. He wanted to keep all of them under one roof. So, he enlisted their help to get the project done while Daryl and Jesus were up at the cabin for a week or two. He was hoping that by doing so, that they wouldn’t feel the need to go up to the cabin for some alone time. The family agreed and promised to help any way they could. After all they’d lost them for over two years already. They didn’t want to lose them again.

Rick, Maggie, and Tobin were standing up in the attic, legal note pads in hand.

“I think we can just keep it an open floor plan, maybe just close in the bathroom for privacy.” Maggie said.

“Pfft….they shower together now….they don’t need any privacy…” Rick stated and Tobin raised a brow.

“Ha! This coming from the man who goes into the bathroom and locks the door!” Maggie said and laughed.

“Fine, have it your way, close it in.” There were some things a man didn’t want to do in front of a woman and taking a shit was one of his.

Throughout the morning most of the family came up to throw their two cents in on what should be done. Sketches were made of where the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom should be. Jason their resident electrician, and Todd their plumber, both spent the day determining what they were going to need for the job. They decided on hard wood flooring with maybe a few area rugs. They weren’t going to use any sheet rock, instead they were just going to stain all the wood. It was for two men, after all, it didn’t have to be pretty. They planned another trip to Lowe’s for the next morning. The ladies were going to go to BJ’s for the home items they’d need. 

Daryl woke with a start. Paul’s deep breathing assured him that he, wasn’t having a nightmare. He laid still and listened. Hearing nothing, Daryl got up and went outside to take a leak.

Having the warmth that surrounded him gone, Paul woke up. He looked around for Daryl thinking that maybe one of the girls woke. Not seeing him, he climbed out of bed and noticed the door ajar and opened it and went out. He walked up behind Daryl and wrapped his arms around his waist, from behind. 

“Peeing off the porch….really?” Paul said and kissed him on his shoulder. Daryl smiled. Busted. He thought to himself.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” His deep gravelly voice gave Paul goosebumps. Daryl turned around to face Paul. He slid his hands down inside Paul’s boxer briefs to feel his firm rounded ass. Which had Paul grinding against him trying not to moan out loud. The two men kissed. Both thinking about their lives changing with having their instant family. One of the girls began to cry.

“Shit.” Daryl cursed under his breath, as Paul groaned at the loss.

“Get the lube ready and make sure you pee.” Daryl whispered then kissed him and went in to take care of his daughter, and then he’d take care of his man.

It just wasn’t in the cards Daryl thought as they changed the girls and now they were wide awake and wanted to play. He looked over at Paul. He was loving on Bunny, and she was smiling up at him, reaching for his beard. Paul leaned down and tickled her neck with it and had her giggling and him laughing. Daryl loved seeing him laugh. He got so distracted watching Paul that Trouble had rolled over and was crawling away without a diaper on. 

“Just where do you think you’re going Trouble?” He grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her back to him which she turned into a game and continued to try to get away. The cabin filled with laughter and it was only 5:36 am. Paul moved over to Little Bear and changed her diaper. When he picked her up, she hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.

“Get that thumb out of your mouth.” Paul said pulling it out making her smile. She tried to put it back in but he stopped her again and that made her laugh.

“Give Papa kisses.” He said and she opened her mouth to kiss him. He turned and saw Daryl watching him with a smile on his face. He walked toward him smiling at him.

“Give daddy kisses.” He leaned in for her to kiss daddy, and she opened her mouth to give him a kiss.

“Now daddy, give papa a kiss.” Paul said to him, and Daryl was happy to do so. Little Bear wrapped her arms around her daddy and papa’s necks and opened her mouth to kiss too.

“As soon as we get a routine down, I’ll make sure we have time for each other.”

“I know.” Paul said to him caressing his cheek.

A week flew by and then another. They were up before daylight and asleep at dark. Three babies could be exhausting. They were pulling themselves up on things and taking steps while holding on. They’d be walking in no time. They were starting to talk too. They were picking it up so fast that Daryl believed they were talking before they ever found them and were just quiet until they got to know them. Daryl loved hearing them say daddy, and Paul smiled every time he heard them say papa.

Bunny and Little Bear were fighting over a toy and before Daryl or Paul could intervene, Trouble took charge. She pointed her finger at them.

“Sop, kiss siss.” Both men covered their mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Then turned away when they couldn’t hide their smiles. It was something they said at least 20 times a day, if not more. Three toddlers stuck in one room 24/7 wasn’t easy.

Tomorrow was their big day to go shopping. They were all going. The three girls were turning out to be a two, man job. In a perfect world Daryl would take one with him so Paul would only have two to handle and he could stay home, but in this world, Paul wasn’t ready to be alone with the three of them for the whole day and Daryl didn’t want to take any with him without backup just in case. So, they were all going.

Rick, Maggie and the rest of the family were in the attic admiring all their hard work. Putting final touches here and there. Daryl and Jesus were due back today and the apartment they’d finished for them looked great. They couldn’t wait for them to see it.

“Do you think all the pillows are too much?” Maggie asked, afraid she’d over done it. She had throw pillows lining the sectional from one end to the other.

“They probably won’t even notice it. I think it all looks great. I’d want to live here.” Rick said putting an arm around her.

“I love the bedroom section.” Michonne said.

“I love the kitchen.” Carol added.

They’d been working almost around the clock to finish it in time.

“What do you think they’re gonna do with that section.” Tara asked pointing to a large corner that was empty.

“I don’t know. Maybe Jesus will turn it into a place to do his martial arts.” Rick speculated.

“Or….Daryl can…..what does Daryl like..?” Tara asked with a frown.

“Jesus.” Maggie spit out laughing. Everyone was laughing when Rosita and Sasha came running up the stairs calling Rick’s name. When they came into the apartment they were breathless showing that they had run the whole way.

“What’s wrong?” Rick asked concerned.

“I don’t think we’re gonna see Jesus and Daryl anytime soon.” Sasha told them.

“That herd we noticed 2 weeks ago when we went to Lowe’s, well it’s so big now that it’s cut off access to the north. There’s no way that they can get through.” Rosita informed them.

“Shit! Not again..” Rick cursed and began to pace. They’d already lost them for over two years, he didn’t want that to happen again.

“I need to go see it for myself, there has to be a way through, there just has to. I don’t want to lose them again. We need to find a way.” He headed for the stairs. He was going out to assess the situation himself. 30 minutes later him, Maggie, Aaron and Tara were heading out the gate.

Daryl, Paul and their girls made to BJ’s without incident, but they noticed a lot more walkers than they’d seen on the previous trips. Their way home to Alexandria was cut off by the massive herd. Daryl decided to back right up to the doors just in case. They had their girls with them after all. Daryl put Trouble and Bunny in a cart and grabbed another. Paul got two carts as well and put Little Bear in the child seat.

“We need to make this quick, I want to get out of here and get home.” Daryl said and Paul agreed.

They started with clothes for the girl in all sizes. After all they didn’t want them running around naked. They got everything from dresses to jeans, PJ’s, swim suits and shoes of all sizes. They picked up diapers both the throw a ways and cloth just in case they ran out. They found 2 potty chairs and took them too. There were no coats so they picked up sweat shirts in all sizes. Sippy cups, small coated spoons and forks, a thermometer for kids and one for adults. Baby medicines, wipes galore, rubber pants, diaper pins, shampoos, lotions, and soap, teething gels, brushes and combs, hair barrettes, pony tail holders which Paul was over the moon for. He was tired of having his hair pulled, at least by the girls. He smiled and shook his head at the unruly thought. They found some child carriers that you could carry on your back and picked up 3 of them. As they made their way to the front to dump what they already had in their overflowing carts. Daryl stopped in sporting goods and got Disney Princess fishing poles all of them and life vests in multiple sizes. He picked up skeins of rope. Everything he could think that he’d need to take the girls to the creek and teach them to fish, safely. There he found the bright orange beanies for hunters and picked them up. They would keep their heads warm come winter.

Paul was fishished unloading his carts into the SUV by the time Daryl reached him. They unloaded Daryl’s stuff then went to the baby food section, and the cereal aisle. They took everything for toddlers, went back to the car to unload it. Then they went back for more food. They had no idea how long they would be cut off from Alexandria. As an after thought, planning for the future, they went back for and got bunkbeds and mattresses sheets and more blankets, a couple stackable shelving units and put it on top of the car with another much larger plastic kiddie pool. Paul ran to grab all the lamp oil they had and stopped in the toy section and picked up books, dolls, princess dress up clothes, tea sets, and a little kitchen set. Then picked up kid games and toy guns, bow and arrows, GI Joes, matchbox cars and had two very full carts of toys. Daryl ran over to the tool section to pick up some basic tool needed to put the beds together. He picked up some work gloves too. While Paul finished loading the car Daryl went to check for cigarettes and hit the mother load, he also gabbed lighters and batteries and flashlights and bags to make it easier to carry the food to the cellar. The SUV was packed from floor to ceiling. They stopped at Lowe’s to grab some building materials and tied it to the roof.

On the way back home to the cabin, Paul pulled a can of Spaghettios out the diaper bag along with a bag of biscuits that Daryl had made and began to feed the girls. He placed a spoonful in front of Daryl mouth.

“Nah, feed the girls I can wait.” Daryl told him. Paul reached into the bag and brought out another can smiling at Daryl.

“I brought enough for all of us….open.” Daryl opened and they all ate lunch. They had to make extra detours on the way home to stay away from the ever, increasing herd. They were tense until they finally started up the mountain.

“How long do you think that we’ll be stuck this time.” Paul asked him.

“I don’t know, but we’ll be okay. We’re fully stocked and if I have to I’ll scavenge for more don’t worry.” He said taking Paul’s hand into his. Paul squeezed it.

“I know, we’ll be just fine. We have each other and our beautiful girls. We’re high enough up I think. We never even saw a walker for the two years we were here.”

“That’s right, and I’ll go down every couple days and check it out. I love you Paul, I’ll keep you and the girls safe.”

“And I’ll keep you safe, because I love you.” Daryl gave his hand a squeeze. They reached the cabin an hour later. The girls were fussy because they were so tired. They changed them and laid them down for a nap, then began the chore of unloading the SUV.

Rick could hardly believe what he was seeing. As far as the eye could see there were walkers. It was a bigger herd than the one that destroyed Alexandria. Even bigger than the one from the quarry. There was absolutely no way to get to the mountain. Rick had lost them again. He was sick over it. He’d just gotten them back. He wanted to cry, instead he punched the truck.

“God damn it! Why? Why?” Maggie went to him and hugged him.

“We just got them back, I’m so tired of losing people!” He cried. Maggie held him tighter.

“Rick they’re together. They have each other. They lived over two years up there. We’ll get them back, I promise.” Rick held her tighter. He knew she couldn’t keep that promise, it was out of their hands, but he loved her more for saying it to make him feel better.

“I want a party sent out every few days to check on getting access through. I want them back as soon as possible. Dammit I hate this.” He said with his hand on his forehead.

Aaron put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

“This isn’t your fault Rick. It’s the world we live in.”

“It, is my fault!” He turned around fast to face Aaron.

“No, it isn’t. They were the ones who wanted to go. No one knew this would happen, how could we?”

“I was being selfish. I could have just given them a house of their own for privacy. But, I wanted to keep them in mine. They’d be here right now if I’d only given them a house, they wouldn’t have felt the need to leave to get some alone time.”

“Rick, you built them an apartment. You found a solution and did it. This…..” he said waving a hand toward the herd. “This was unforeseeable. It’s no one’s fault.”

Daryl and Paul were able to get the SUV unloaded while the girls napped. It took over two hours with all the trips to the cellar bur the shelves were jammed packed with food, water beer, cigarettes, clothes, and they put the bunkbeds down there as well until they needed them. Paul was the last to make a trip down there, when he came back up he was carrying 4 bottles of beer. Daryl was sitting at the top of the steps having a smoke when Paul sat down beside him and handed him a beer. They were sweaty and tired.

“Thanks.” Daryl smiled at him.

“Nothing like a nice cool beer after a long day of shopping.” Paul said, making Daryl laugh. He was thankful that the cellar did keep it cool. At least it wasn’t lukewarm like their water was that sat in this heat. They sat quietly letting the small breeze cool their overheated skin while they sipped on their beers. They enjoyed sitting together and didn’t feel the need to talk. Paul drank his two beers quickly so they wouldn’t get piss warm. When he finished, he laid back and put his hands under his head and closed his eyes. Daryl took in the sight of him from head to toe. He really didn’t mind being trapped up here at all. Everything he wanted was right here. Not in a million years did he ever think he’d find someone to love and have that person love him back. Yet here he was right beside him and he knew he was a lucky man. He needed to make sure Paul got some of his attention too. He was already in love with their daughters but he knew Paul needed some love too, and he admitted to himself that wanted some attention from Paul as well. He put his beer down and laid his hand on Paul’s thigh running it up and down. Then moved it up under the t-shirt he had and he could feel Paul suck in a breath and looked to his face to see his eyes open and full of desire. 

“Do you want my hand on you?” Daryl whispered to him.

“Yes.” Paul whispered in return, leaving his hands under his head to just feel Daryl’s hand roam over his belly and chest. Daryl pulled hand out and unbuckled his belt, then his pants and slid the zipper down. Daryl laid on his side beside him and took his mouth with his own. His hand moved down inside his pants over his boxer briefs. Paul arched into his hand wanting more letting a moan escape his lips. It took no time at all before Paul was fully aroused. He’d been waiting weeks for this. Daryl pulled his hand out.

“Nooooo….put it back please.” Paul begged making Daryl smile.

“I was just moving inside.” He whispered taking his earlobe into his mouth as his hand made its way beneath the underwear to gasp him fully.

“Ahhhhh…fuck Daryl that feels so good.” Paul was close, so close, he been thinking about this for two weeks now. Daryl could feel how close Paul was when a baby started to cry.

“Noooooo!” Paul cried out knowing this was over now and he had been so close. Only Daryl didn’t stop.

“Help me Paul, were not stopping til you’re there.” He growled into Paul ear and that growl was what put him over. That gravelly growl that turned him on so much, had him shooting out the creamy ropes of cum all over Daryl hand and his own stomach. Daryl kissed him hard and then got up to go take care of his daughter, taking off his shirt and using it to clean off his hand and throwing it at him to use to clean himself up. As he got up Paul could see how aroused he was. He laid there until he caught his breath then cleaned up and went in to help.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Paul walked into the cabin, Daryl was on the floor playing with the girls. They made the perfect picture. Daryl looked so happy. The girls were giggling as he made funny faces at them. Little Bear crawled into her daddy’s lap. Bunny was standing holding onto Daryl’s shoulder bouncing up and down. Trouble was standing on his other side trying to turn his head to face her. Once he turned toward her she kissed him and tried to give him a raspberry. That had all of them laughing. Paul walked up behind Daryl and placed his hands on his cheeks and forced him to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed him. Then gave him a loud raspberry to make the girls giggle.

“Papa….berrry.” Little bear raised her arms to him. Paul plucked her out of Daryl lap and gave her a loud raspberry. Her laugh was so infectious. It had them all laughing. He carried her over to the shelf that held the jars of baby food.

“What do you want for dinner. Hmm?” Paul asked her as he scanned the choices.

“How about chicken? That sounds good huh. Oh…..and peas….let’s have peas with our chicken. What do you want for dessert? Custard! Yummy…yes? Custard it is.” He grabbed 2 of each and headed for the high chairs. He set the jars down on one and put Little Bear in another. He crouched down about 2 feet away from Daryl and called Bunny.

“Bunny, come to papa.” He said holding out his arms. She let go of her daddy and reached out to him and took a couple wobbly steps into his arms. He picked her up and held her above his head! 

“What a big girl you are!!” He said twirling with her and making her laugh. He put her into her highchair.

“Daddy bring Trouble while I get their dinner ready.” He took the jars off Trouble’s tray and moved them to the table. He dumped all the chicken and peas into one bowl and mixed it up. He got the three non-spill bowls they picked up and filled them evenly with the gross looking food. Daryl put Trouble into her highchair and picked up two of the bowls and placed them on their trays while Paul placed the last one. He handed each of the girls a silicone covered baby spoon. He picked up the larger bowl to be washed and licked the spoon he used to stir it. He gagged. Daryl and the girls started to laugh at the sound he made. Daryl covered his mouth he was laughing so hard.

“Oh my God! This is awful! Here taste this.” He scraped the bowl and put it up to Daryl’s mouth. That man had tears running down his face as his body shook with uncontrollable laughter.

“Seriously Daryl, I don’t think they should be eating anything this awful! Stop laughing! It wasn’t that funny!” That only made him laugh harder. Paul tasted it again and gagged loudly! Daryl was laughing so hard he was wiping his eyes and Paul got a spoonful out of one of the girl’s bowls and put it in his mouth. Daryl tasted it and gagged. Now Paul was laughing with the girls who were laughing at their daddy. Trouble put her spoon in her mouth and tried to make the sound that her papa and daddy did which kept them laughing so hard. Soon all three girls were trying to gag as they ate their dinner to make everyone laugh. Daryl grabbed Paul’s hand and pulled him down on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He had the perfect family.

“You make me happy.” Daryl told him and meant it. Paul turned to face him. 

“You do know that I’ve been in love with you for years right, I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.” Paul said looking into his eyes.

“I didn’t but I do now, I do know that if we hadn’t been stranded up here for two years that I’d still be alone.” Daryl confessed.

“No, I was planning on kidnapping you and holding you prisoner until I wore you down and made you fall in love with me.” Paul told him with a straight face.

“No, you weren’t, as if you could.” Daryl laughed. Paul didn’t, he just stared at him.

“Paul?”

“It really doesn’t matter now, does it?” Paul got up, smiling, only when his back was to Daryl. Let him think about that. 

The girls distracted Daryl. He fed them their custard while Paul did the dishes and made bowls of stew for them. They cleaned them up and took them outside for some playtime before their bath. While Daryl played with the girls, Paul brought everything out that they need for their baths and stripped and got into the pool. He laid back and washed his hair, then used a gallon of crick water to rinse it. He quickly washed himself and slipped into a clean pair of boxers. He sat back down in the pool and called Bunny over to him. He undressed her and put her in the pool with him. As she crawled to grab one of the rubber duckies he’d put in the pool, he called little bear over. He undressed her and lifted her into the pool. She began to chase one of the rubber duckies. Daryl swung Trouble around making her laugh and carried her over to the pool where he undressed her and put her in as well. She immediately starting splashing to her sister’s delight which had all of them giggling. Daryl stripped down to his boxers and got in the much larger pool too. They let the girls play in the water for about a half hour before they bathed them. Daryl tried to lay back to wash his hair but was hindered by his girls climbing on him thinking it was a game. Paul was laughing just as much as the girls were. He grabbed Bunny and Trouble and put them on his lap so Daryl could wash his hair and bathe quickly. The two men then carried the girls inside to dry and get them in their PJ’s. Once the girls were inside Daryl went back out to strip his boxers off and get back into the pool to finish washing. Paul took off his wet boxers, dried himself and put another clean pair on then began the process of drying, diapering, and dressing the girls.

When Daryl came back inside, he dried himself and pulled on some clean underwear, then scooped up a naked bunny and got her dried and dressed for bed. While the girls played on the floor, Paul readied a big family bowl of applesauce and 3 sippy cups of ensure for kids. He then picked out a couple stories and they all climbed into the bed. Paul started reading to them as Daryl fed them all applesauce including himself and Paul. The girls held their own sippy cups and pointed at the pictures as their papa read the story of the Three Bears to them. Daryl would never admit it, but he was enjoying the story too. No one ever read to him when he was little. This was the first time he’d ever heard the story. After that one he read another. It was called Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss. When he was finished Little Bear was already asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Trouble and Bunny were almost there, so he started to read it again in a lower tone. Half way through all three were asleep. The two men put their daughters to bed. 

“I’m gonna go have a smoke.” Daryl said and gave him a quick kiss, before going outside. Paul hung a blanket between the playpen and their bed to help block the light of the oil lamp. He checked the night stand and then grabbed two of Daryl’s bandanas and went out on the porch to join Daryl. It was time for Daryl to learn that he wasn’t as weak as he thought he was. 

Paul stepped out onto the porch. Daryl was leaning up against the log beam supporting the porch roof, smoking his cigarette. Paul leaned against the other side of the steps railing. 

“You seem to think that I’m weak.” Paul said not looking at Daryl, but out at the surrounding woods.

“What? No, I don’t.”

“I told you earlier that I was going the kidnap you and keep you prisoner until I made you love me. You laughed and said ‘as if you could’.”

“Paul, I didn’t mean anything by that. I’m just bigger and stronger…..”

“So, you do think I’m weak.”

“No! Stop it! That’s not what I think, I love you, you know that.”

“What I know is that I need to prove to you that I could, indeed take you down if need be and kidnap you.”

“Pfft.” 

“I want my daughters to believe I’m as strong as their daddy, to do that, their daddy has to believe it himself.” 

Daryl tried to grab him. When he evaded him, Daryl grabbed him from behind with arms of steel. Paul smiled. The next thing Daryl knew was he paralyzed with pain in his left arm. He released Paul and not because he wanted to. Paul grabbed the pressure point about three inches above his elbow.

“That, my love, was light pressure, do you need more?” Daryl looked at him, really looked at him.

“No.” Paul still had his fingers on his arm, almost daring him to try something. Daryl didn’t know what to think at this moment.

Paul could see the confusion on Daryl’s face. He leaned it and whispered in his ear.

“You do know that I love you and would never hurt you right? Just nod, if you want to play or shake your head if you want to stop.”

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. Play? Did he mean role play? Daryl wondered. And where the fuck did he learn to use pressure points? He really hadn’t been able to move.

“Hey….” Paul whispered and laid his palm on the side of Daryl’s cheek. He brought his lips back to Daryl’s ear.

“You’re my prisoner now, I’m gonna make you fall in love with me. Ready to be blindfolded?” He ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of his ear making him visibly shiver. He pulled Daryl’s hands behind his back.

“They’re tied, good and tight.” He whispered before moving in front of him. He smiled when Daryl’s hands remained, behind his back in a tied position. He twirled one of the bandanas until it was in the shape of a gag.

“Open.” Paul demanded. Daryl opened his mouth and Paul placed the gag between his teeth, without tying it. Paul then folded the other bandana in a triangle then rolled it up into a blindfold.

“I’m sorry Daryl but I don’t want you to know where I live……” He tied the bandana over his eyes and took him by the arm and led him inside. Daryl kept his hands clasped together behind his back.

Daryl didn’t know what had got into Paul but, he did know that he wanted to find out. The fact that Paul didn’t really tie or gag him gave him the courage to try this new game. Aaron had said something about roleplaying. He wanted to know what Paul was going to do and hoped it involved him touching him.

Paul stopped him to whisper to him again.

“I have children Daryl so you need to be quiet, understand?” Daryl nodded.

“Good, you’re doing real good.” Paul praised. He knew that this would be a huge step for Daryl. To be vulnerable wasn’t in his nature. He’d always had to be strong, had to be the fighter, the protector. Paul wanted him to see that he would be able to protect him, that he could trust him, that he loved him, and was strong enough to do it.

Paul walked him over to their bed. He pulled Daryl’s hands apart.

“Take off your underwear. I want to look at you.” He demanded quietly. Daryl hesitated. Paul grabbed him by his arm.

“Do it..... now!.” He applied a small amount of pressure. Daryl reached for his waistband and slowly slid them down. Paul sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

“Now….turn around, I want to see all of you.” Daryl slowly turned. Paul ran his hands from his strong shoulders slowly down his back and over his buttocks to his thighs. He watched as the goosebumps followed his path.

Daryl was getting so turned on. He loved the feel of Paul’s hands on him.

“You’re beautiful Daryl, just perfect, turn back around.” Daryl turned and faced him once again. Paul was face to face with a very erect Daryl and wanted nothing more than to take him into his mouth, but not yet. He stood and placed kisses on his belly and up to his chest, finally landing on his face.

“Get on the bed, face up.” He demanded. Daryl complied and climbed on the bed and laid on his back. Paul took off his underwear and got on the bed taking Daryl’s hand and wrapping his fingers around the spindles of the headboard.

“You’re tied again Daryl. Don’t let go, do you understand?” Daryl nodded.

“Good.”

Paul moved the gag and kissed him because…. well he wanted to. He replaced it and moved to his neck. Daryl turned his head to give him better access. When Paul hit the sweet spot on his collarbone Daryl moaned. 

Paul was moving so slow, it was a sweet torture for Daryl. He was running his hands along his arms from the headboard to biceps.

“God, I love these arms. I love the way you wrap them around me. So strong, they make me feel so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me.” He licked nibbled and kissed his way over them. His fingers made their way through the hair beneath his arms causing him to squirm.

“You’re ticklish.” Paul said smiling delighted to find this out about him. He continued on a path known only by him. Daryl was arching into his every kiss, nibble and lick. His body was on fire. He wanted more. By the time Paul made it to his belly he was panting. He was so close to where he wanted him to be, to touch, to lick, to suck. 

Daryl’s hips were lifting right off the bed. Paul knew what he wanted, what his body was begging for, but he made him wait. He wasn’t done with him yet. He hadn’t had his fill, he wanted more of Daryl. He wanted to see and taste every inch of him before he gave him what he wanted, needed.

He moved to one side of Daryl.

“Spread your legs Daryl.” He did as he was told. Paul kneeled between them spreading them further. Then placed a hand beneath each knee and raised them.

Daryl heart began to thunder in his chest. He was suddenly afraid. He didn’t move. He was going to force himself to let happen whatever was going to happen. Paul wouldn’t hurt him. He wouldn’t. He could do this. He could do this. He chanted in his head. It was only Paul. His body started to tremble, he was having a hard time catching his breath. Still he didn’t say anything. He wanted to be healed. He would do this.

Paul felt Daryl shaking. It didn’t feel right. He looked up at his face. His breathing was rapid.

“Daryl? Daryl?” Paul said. He quickly moved up to his head removing the blindfold and trying to take the gag out of his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clamped down on the bandana.

“Daryl! Open your eyes and look at me! Daryl!” He lifted his torso to him and hugged him.

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry…..I don’t know what I was thinking to blindfold you. I’m so sorry Daryl. I wasn’t going to do anything I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Daryl took a huge gulp of air and clung to Paul.

“I’m sorry Paul…I tried…I really did……”

“Stop! It’s was my fault!”

“I was liking it so much ….but then….you had me spread my legs and you lifted….them up…. And ….”

“Daryl! It’s okay, it was my fault.” Both men held on to each other, both let their tears fall. 

They just held one another for a good 30 minutes.

Paul leaned back and tried to see Daryl’s face, but that man just leaned into him, and held him tighter.

“Daryl…..please look at me.”

“No.” came the muffled reply. Paul finally smiled. A pouting Daryl was just adorable. He was over his panic attack and was now just embarrassed.

“I thought you liked to see me naked, I’m just gonna get dressed. I’ll be right back.” He tried to move but that man was having no part of that. He held him tighter.

“Daryl?”

“No… I want you naked.” Paul smiled again and shivered at that voice. He loved him so much.

“What….. what are you going to do to me?” That question made Daryl look at him. And Paul watched as everything in his demeanor changed.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked in that voice he loved so much. Paul just closed his eyes and licked his lips.

“Anything, just keep talking.” He said as he tilted his head back and rubbed himself against him. Paul didn’t see Daryl’s eyes turn dark or the smile that lit his face. However, he did feel those hands that grabbed and squeezed his ass, and the lips that were suddenly everywhere at once it seemed. In charge Daryl, had no fears. In charge Daryl, rocked his world.

*****************************************

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The girls were both walking and talking, more like running if you were to ask Daryl and Paul. They lived a beautiful life of total chaos and wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Wanna fish daddy.” Trouble said at breakfast. They were having Cream of Wheat with peaches.

“Daddy has to go out today, maybe tomorrow.”

“Sum bitch!” Trouble grumbled. Daryl was trying not to laugh, then he looked at Paul who was glaring at him and sobered quickly.

“Trouble, watch your language.” He tried to say sternly but failed miserably and began to laugh behind his hand. 

“Young ladies do not say bad words Trouble and that’s a bad word.” Paul corrected her. She looked at her papa.

“Papa loves me?”

“Of course, I love you.” And he scooped her up and onto his lap. Then gave her kisses to prove it. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed him back.

“Dammit!” Bunny said as she knocked over her cup of milk.

“I fix it!” Little Bear said as she ran to get a towel.

“Bunny!” Daryl exclaimed. He raised his fist.

“Do you want a knuckle sammich? Don’t say dammit again.”

“I want a knuckle sammich!” Trouble said trying to get off her papa’s lap to go to her daddy. He lifted her and threw her up in the air before settling her on his lap and pretended punching her in the mouth which had all the girls giggling and wanting a knuckle sammich. Paul just held his head in his hands and shook it back and forth. As soon as daddy put Trouble down to grab the next one Little Bear went to her Papa.

“Papa don’t cry.” She patted his thigh to give him comfort. He lifted his head and picked her up.

“Papa’s not crying, see?” She hugged him anyway cause she loved him so much.

“Daddy give papa kiss, papa sad.” Bunny demanded. Daryl looked over at Paul. He didn’t look sad to him. But who was he to deny one of his girls anything. He scooted his chair up next to Paul, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Does papa need a kiss?” Daryl asked him. Paul laughed out loud.

“He surely does.” He answered leaning in. Daddy kissed papa.

“Family hug!” Little Bear announced and all three girls climbed up on their laps to have a family hug. Life was good.

After breakfast they were all walking daddy outside to see him off, when Little Bear fell down the last two steps, she hit the ground on her hands and knees. Her lip came out and just before she began to cry, Trouble was at her side.

“C’mon Little Bear, shake it off.” She and Bunny both started the shake dance their daddy had taught them. They lifted one leg and shook it, then the next one. Daddy and papa joined in and soon Little Bear was shaking her booty then her arms and lastly her head, and she was smiling. Daddy picked her up and gave her loud sloppy kisses which had her giggling. He handed her off to Paul and grabbed up bunny who got the same and lastly Trouble, who got kisses and tickles for handling the situation. He walked up to the love of his life.

“You be safe out there and come home to us.” Paul said caressing his cheek tenderly. Daryl kissed him.

“I will….I have everything to live for right here.” They waved daddy off and went back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paul began his daily ritual of moving the table and highchairs to the wall to clear a space to do his Martial arts. He looked at his girls who were already taking their shoes off. He smiled and shook his head. They loved to try to mimic his moves. He actually couldn’t wait for them to get older so that he could teach them. His girls were going to know how to defend themselves in this awful new world. They’ll also know how to hunt, track, fish and curse he chuckled to himself thinking about their daddy. He sat on the floor and began to stretch with his daughters. Next, they did their forms. Then finally it was time for their favorite part which was sparring. 

As the girls would actually kick each other by accident, they would then shake it off together. It made Paul realize that Daryl was right about letting them take falls and rough house. Paul had always tried to catch them and coddle them and Daryl let them go down the steps by themselves and jump on the bed and climb anything they wanted to and he’d let them fall and scrape a knee or elbow, he’d let them bump their heads. He wanted them to be tough, to be able to shake it off. He didn’t want them to be afraid to try anything.

Daryl was looking through his binoculars and couldn’t believe the size of the herd. It seemed even bigger to him than a few days ago, and they didn’t appear to be moving but just milling about. It worried him some. Even though he didn’t think they’d turn and try to climb the mountain, he decided they needed to start checking every other day just to be safe. He turned and headed for home. That made him smile. He had a family and a home he wanted to go back to. He hunted on the way home for some fresh meat and was able to get 2 rabbits. Life was good. He hurried the rest of the way home.

Paul and the girls had given the cabin a good cleaning, done the dishes and sorted the laundry for tomorrow to be washed. He decided to talk to Daryl about putting one of the bunk beds together for the girls. The playpen was just too small with as fast as they were growing. Lately it seemed they always ended up with one of the girls sleeping with them, when they would wake up being kicked by their sisters. It had been two weeks since he and Daryl had been intimate and he missed it and wanted Daryl to himself again. Well he wanted him inside him again. He smiled to himself. Daryl should be most agreeable to put a bed up for them. He’d been interrupted 4 times this week alone before just giving up. Paul was trying to keep the girls up for just that reason. Maybe if they missed their nap today no one would wake up tonight. He could only hope, he wanted his Daryl to take charge and do all those delicious things to him. So, he sat down and colored and played games with the girls all afternoon. Whenever they looked like they were going to fall asleep he’d get up and sing so they could all dance.

Daryl didn’t get back until after 6. Paul was just finishing up with supper for the girls. They were practically falling asleep while they ate. They had a short burst of energy when their daddy walked in the door. They missed him so much when he had to go out. Daryl was soaked with sweat. He stripped out of his clothes and got into the pool to bathe. Paul stripped the girls and let them get in with him when Daryl finished washing his hair. He quickly bathed them and gave them 30 minutes of playtime with their daddy who needed it as much as they did. He hated being away from them all day like that. He wrapped them each in a towel and sent them inside. 

“I have some corn beef hash and pears for you when you’re done, if you’re hungry. I made biscuits or maybe I should say I tried to make biscuits….” He laughed. “I need you to teach me how you make them. Let’s just say we now have hockey pucks if you’re ever in the mood to play. Daryl laughed and grabbed Paul and pulled him into the pool fully dressed and on his lap.

“I love you, and your rock, hard biscuits.” And he kissed him hard. Paul reached for his boots to untie them since they were still hanging out of the pool. He kicked them off and then stood and peeled his clothes off and threw them out beside the pool to be washed tomorrow. Daryl stripped his boxers off to finish washing and was delighted when Paul helped. He began to return the favor when his girls started hollering for him. 

“Daddy!”

“I’m coming!”

“Not yet you’re not and neither am I.” Paul grumbled making Daryl laugh. Daryl leaned back down to him after wrapping a towel around his hips.

“Maybe tonight.” He whispered and kissed him again before the girls called.

“I kept them up all day.” Paul called after him as he was going up the steps. Daryl turned and smiled at him before going inside. He could hear the girls screeching and knew that Daryl was shaking the water from his wet hair onto them. He smiled. Maybe, just maybe he’d get lucky tonight. He quickly bathed and got out wrapping a towel around his hips and went inside carrying his boots. 

That second burst of energy that the girls had lasted until 8:30. They finally all crawled into bed for story time. Daryl had eaten and teased Paul about his biscuit making. He opened a can of fruit cocktail for story time. It was quickly consumed. Paul was reading a Winnie the Pooh story tonight. He noticed that the girls were all laying still to hear the story tonight. He smiled inside. They should be asleep soon. As he read the last page, he looked over to see them sleeping and smiled until he noticed that Daryl was asleep too. Well hell. He carried the girls to the playpen and laid them down. No one woke. He made sure everything was locked up tight and crawled back into bed and turned off the oil lamp. He laid on his back and pouted. He wasn’t really mad at Daryl though, he was just more frustrated than anything.

When Paul woke next, it was to find Daryl wrapped around him as he was every night. He had to pee but didn’t want to move. He loved the closeness of sleeping with Daryl. Even when they argued, which wasn’t very often, this is how he would wake up. He cherished it. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He could hold it until they got up.

The next time he woke it was to find himself alone. He could hear Daryl and the girls behind the curtain that separated them. He laid there and listened to them planning to give him the steam roller. He shook with silent laughter.

“Ouch! Shit!” Daryl could be heard saying.

“Shit! What happen daddy?” 

“Shhhhh….don’t let papa hear you say that. I stubbed my toe.”

“Shake it off daddy.” And Paul could hear them doing just that. He laughed harder.

“Fuck! That hurt!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” One of the girls said.

“Shhhhhh….stop! Don’t say that papa will get mad.”

“Papa loves me daddy.”

“Me too daddy.”

“Me too daddy.”

“Yes, well he’s not going to love me if you girls say that.”

“Want papa to kiss yer boo-boo daddy?”

“That’s not all I want your papa to kiss.” He said to himself. But Paul heard it. He should be angry but he couldn’t seem to muster any anger up. Instead he laid there smiling like an idiot, waiting to be steam rolled by his man and his girls.

They opened the curtain and Paul feigned sleep. Daryl helped the girls get up on the bed and yelled ‘steam roller’ and they began to roll on top of him, back and forth, back and forth. He grunted and groaned like they wanted him to, while they giggled and laughed.

“Papa, wake up!” They shouted.

“Steam roller papa.”

He began to grab and tickle them. Their shrieks of laughter delighted him.

“Daddy! Steam roller papa.”

Daddy steam rolled all of them. He started at Paul’s feet and rolled over the entire bed, careful not to put all his weight on the girls. He stopped and kissed Paul good morning.

“Where exactly did you want me to kiss you?” Paul asked him. Daryl face showed his surprise, which made Paul laugh.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you last night.” Daryl whispered to him.

“You weren’t on me at all.” He mumbled under his breath, but Daryl heard him. He slid his hand beneath the sheet and into his boxers to palm him. Paul drew in a sharp breath. Daryl smiled.

“I said I was sorry, want me to make it up to you?” 

“Not now, in front of the girls.” He said, but it felt so good and Daryl knew it. He was pushing up against his hand.

“Girls…..why don’t you go color me and papa a picture and I’ll help papa get it up.” The girls scrambled down and ran to get the crayons and paper. Daryl leaned in to whisper in Paul’s ear.

“I have children so you need to be quiet, understand?” And he traced the shell of his ear with his tongue causing Paul to moan and shiver. Both men smiled at the remembered words that Paul had said to Daryl.

“Now….I said I’d help papa get it up, I think you’re up papa.” He said and moved his hand a little faster. He leaned down and sucked on his nipple, drawing out another moan. He laid a pillow over his face. Then moved back to his ear to growl at him just the way he liked it.

“You make me fuckin hard Paul.” Daryl said in that voice he loved and that was all it took to push him over the edge. Paul held the pillow to his face as he enjoyed his long, awaited orgasm.

“Okay…are we ready? Everyone got their fishing poles?” Daryl asked his family.

“Yes daddy! Let’s go!” the girls yelled excitedly. They were only wearing potty training pants and white life vests for the trip down to the creek. They’d been going barefoot for the past 2 months since somehow, they had missed that shoe size when they shopped for the girls that day a long time ago. As soon as they reached the bottom of the path Paul yelled out.

“Freeze!” The girls stopped and didn’t move. This was a game they’d been playing since the girls learned to walk. They needed them to be able to stop on command so they’d turned it into a game and it worked great. The girls stood frozen until Daryl tied the ropes to the trees and attached them to the life vests they wore. It would allow them to walk into the water about 3-4 feet but would keep them safe from being swept away with the current.

“Alright, let’s bait our hooks and catch some dinner!” Daddy said and the girls cheered. They helped them put the worms on their hooks and cast out. Paul and Daryl took off their boots and socks and rolled their pant legs up and stepped into the cool creek to throw their lines in. it was a wonderful morning with frequent breaks for water splashing fun. They caught about a dozen fish for their dinner. By noon they were headed back up to the cabin for lunch and naptime.

While Daryl and girls cleaned the fish, Paul made lunch. He made ABC’s and 123’s and Spam and green beans with sliced pears. Over lunch they talked about the big girl bed that daddy and papa were going to put together for them. Of course, the girls wanted to help they were excited about sleeping in a big girl bed. Talk then turned to going potty in the potty chair. They’d been working on it for about a month now. The girls were doing great and getting a big girl bed excited them even more. So….now the girls were too worked up to take a nap. They helped put their new bed together and take the playpen, high chairs and walkers to the cellar. Daryl made sure to cut open trash bags to put under the sheets for accidents.

After that they all went outside to do some chores. Little Bear was helping her papa do the laundry on the side of the cabin, while Trouble and Bunny were with their daddy who was chopping wood. They had a hatchet and were taking turns chopping at the smaller branches making the kindling. Daryl kept a close eye on them. After 15 minutes he told them to take a break and play. When Little Bear saw her sisters playing, she asked her papa if she could play too. He nodded and she took off. He was hanging clothes on the line they’d strung from the side of the cabin to a tree in the woods, when he heard Trouble scream and Daryl talking. He snuck to the edge of the cabin to peer around.

“You just made the biggest mistake of your life.” He could hear Daryl saying in that deadly tone that put the fear of God in many a man since the world ended. Bunny and Little Bear came running around to the side of the cabin crying hysterically. He scooped them up and hushed them. They were clinging to him for dear life. He squatted down.

“I need you girls to stay here and be quiet so I can go help daddy get Trouble. Can you do that for papa?” He asked kissing their little faces. He pointed under the cabin.

“Hide under there for me and don’t come out til me or daddy comes and gets you. Understand? You stay under there until we come and get you okay?” They nodded their heads but were still crying. He pushed them under to get them started and took off around the back of the cabin. As he peered around the back corner, he could see a dirty man with long dark stringy hair holding Trouble in front of him with a knife to her throat. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Daryl had his crossbow aimed at him.

“Daddyyyyyyy!” Trouble cried reaching out for him.

“Shut up!” The man shook her.

“You fuckin hurt one hair on her head and I’ll rip your heart right out of your fuckin chest and feed it to you.” Daryl threatened.

“Call the other two brats over here.”

“That ain’t happening, put her down.” Daryl took a couple steps forward. The man backed up.

“Stop! Or I’ll slit her throat right now.”

Paul readied his knife. He’d only have one shot at this and he didn’t want to hit Trouble. Daryl saw him get ready. It was now or never.

“Trouble headbutt!” Daryl yelled and watched as she threw her head back into his nose hard. Blood spurted from his nose and he dropped Trouble. That’s all Daryl and Paul needed. A bolt landed through his forehead and Paul’s blade went through the side of his head. The man dropped to the ground. The two men rushed to their daughter.

“Nooooooooo….” They heard from the woods.

“Get the girls inside and close it up tight.” Paul nodded.

“Be careful.” Paul said to Daryl’s back because he was off and running. He gathered his daughters and took them inside. He locked everything up tight except for the windows so he could see that no one was sneaking up on them. He put his gun in the back of his pants and had 4 more at the ready if needed. He calmed the girls and stood watch praying for Daryl’s safe return, after all he had no idea how many there were.

It took 6 hours but Daryl had no problem tracking the fuckers that dared to take his daughter. He stopped when he came upon a little trailer hidden in the middle of nowhere. It was overgrown, but he could hear voices coming from inside. It was dusk as he snuck closer to see how many he had to eliminate. For no one would live. 

“He killed Dirk, he’s dead.”

“Shut up Johnboy, let me think.”

“But Billyray, Dirk is dead…what are we gonna do?”

“I told him to leave it alone. I told him that man looked dangerous. We have a home right here.” He said pacing in the trailer.

“Billyray…”

“Shut up and let me think, Johnboy!.....we need to get out of here.”

“Where will we go? What about Dirk?”

“Dirk is dead! He was stupid! Dammit, why didn’t he listen to me?”

“I’m scared Billyray.”

Daryl watched and listened through the window. These fuckers weren’t going anywhere. They’re gonna die right here. He thought to himself. No one, no one threatens his family and lives. There were only two. He went around to the door. He slowly turned the knob. 

They were dead before they even knew what happened. Daryl searched for anything that they could use. It was already dark but Daryl didn’t want Paul worrying any longer than he had too, so he decided to head for home.

Paul fed the girls a simple supper of chicken and stars soup, and butter beans. He let them have chocolate pudding cups for dessert instead of fruit because of the day they had. No one took a bath that night. They wouldn’t be leaving the cabin until Daryl got back. Paul wouldn’t allow the thought, that he might not return, even enter his mind.

Rick and Maggie laid in bed. Rick had woken her in his restless sleep again. He’d been sleeping bad for months. 

“It’s been over 7 months Maggie. I can’t take this anymore. I don’t know whether they’re dead or alive.” Rick threw an arm over his eyes.

“Then we need to do something about that.” She said as she lifted his arm so she could see his eyes.

“You’ve seen it Maggie, the size of that herd. They stopped for some reason. There’s no way through.”

“Maybe we’re thinking about this all wrong…..” She said with a frown.

“What do you mean?” 

“We’ve been waiting for the herd to move on and leave.”

“Yes, we can’t take down a herd of that size.”

“But what if we were able to open a small window of time?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if we can distract them for say a 30 second window, just long enough for you to get through them and onto the mountain?” Rick sat up. Maggie did too.

“You’re a genius!” He grabbed her and kissed her hard. He jumped out of the bed and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“We need to get everyone together and come up with a plan.”

“Ahhh….Rick?” He turned to look at her.

“Number 1….you’re naked….number 2….It’s the middle of the night.” She smiled at him.

“Oh…..right….I guess it can wait til morning.”

“But I can’t…..” Maggie said holding the sheet up in invitation, showing him her naked body. He turned around and shook his booty for her, which had her giggling like a schoolgirl.

It was 4:34am when Paul heard a light tapping on the door. His stomach jumped into his throat as he pulled the pistol from the back of his pants. He put his ear to the door and waited.

“Paul.” He heard Daryl whisper. He took the bars off the door and opened it. Then threw his arms around him. He backed quickly away looking Daryl over to make sure he wasn’t injured. Daryl smiled at the love of his life.

“I’m not hurt, they’re dead.” And he leaned in to kiss his man. They locked everything up tight and Daryl went to check on his girls.

“How’s Trouble?” He asked.

“She’s just like you. Nothing phases her.” Daryl leaned down to their new big girl bed and kissed each of his daughters. He wanted to wake them so bad.

“Go ahead.” Paul said to him. They want to see you too. They stayed up as long as they could. Paul needed the distraction., because he was having a hard time not crying like a baby in his relief to have Daryl back safe and sound. Daryl picked up Trouble and rubbed her little back. As she slowly woke, she saw it was her daddy holding her and squealed his name and promptly peed all over him in her excitement. She clung to him and cried.

“Daddy…daddy…..daddy….love you daddy….you were gone long…” 

“I know sweetheart, but daddy is home now. Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I pee daddy…” 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll have you fixed up in no time.”

Little Bear and Bunny were wakened by Trouble’s squealing. Paul quickly got them to the potty chairs with promises that they could see daddy in just a minute.

Daryl washed Trouble and got her in clean underwear and sat her on the bed, so he could change. As soon as he went behind the curtain the girls started calling for him.

“I’m right here…I just have to change and I’ll be right out.” Daryl talked to them the whole time that he washed up and pulled on a clean pair of underwear so they would know that he hadn’t gone anywhere. When he finally pulled the curtain back, he had 3 little girls running to get to him. He picked them up one at a time and threw them on his bed. He looked at Paul and that man laughed and backed away.

“No Daryl, we don’t want to break another bed. It’s the only one we have.” He laughed trying to reason with him, while backing away with his hands outstretched in front of him.

“Git papa, daddy!” Trouble shouted jumping on the bed, her sisters joined in. That was all the encouragement he needed. He grabbed Paul and picked him up to the delight of their daughters and threw him on the bed as the girls squealed and jumped on him. Paul put a hand over his privates to keep them in tact while Daryl took his boots and socks off. While the girls were giving their papa sweet kisses Daryl removed his pants and started to unbutton his shirt. Once Paul was down to his underwear, Daryl crawled into bed with all of them.

“I’ll be right back.” Paul told him and kissed him.

“Where are you going? I just got here?”

“I need to take a pi….go potty.” He said as he remembered the girls were right there with them. Paul got up and went out on the porch. He did exactly what Daryl did and peed off the side. He shook his head at himself. He went to the cellar and grabbed some beer. When he came back inside and heard them playing it warmed his heart and he thought about Daryl. He hadn’t eaten all day. He opened a huge can of spaghetti and meatballs, and a small can of applesauce, and headed for the bed arms loaded with food and sippy cups, and two beers. The look Daryl gave him made his heart skip a beat.

Daryl looked up as Paul came around the curtain, arms full. He sat up against the headboard and took the food from him and put it on his lap. He watched as he gave the girls sippy cups. And finally, he set a beer on the nightstand on his side of the bed. How did he get so lucky? He wondered to himself. No one ever put him first in his entire life. But Paul did. He knew he hadn’t eaten and brought him food. They locked eyes for a second and so much was said between them, before the girls demanded a bite. But his man knew that would happen and that’s why it was such a big bowl. He told Paul he loved him with just a look.

Paul read a story as they ate. The girls were asleep again by the time he finished it. Paul was sure that the girls would sleep with them for the rest of the night, but Daryl surprised him by asking for his help to move the girl’s bed next to theirs. Once they got the girls settled, Daryl gathered him to him.

“I just needed to be close to you. I hope that’s okay?” Paul held him tighter. He needed this too.

“Tell me.”

“There were two more, they were living in a trailer that was overgrown. I almost missed it in the dark. They’re dead now.”

“I was so worried about you.” Paul told him holding him tight.

“This is the first time that I wished we were back in Alexandria. This time it was only 3 next time…..” Daryl didn’t finish his thought cause he really didn’t want to think about it.

“I mean it’s not just me and you anymore…..we could stay and fight or run depending on the situation. We can’t do that anymore. One of us has to protect our daughters.”

“And if that herd starts up the mountain….” Paul began.

“I don’t even want to think about that, but we have to now. What if I was down checking on the herd and those 3 fuckers came up on you and the girls?”

“I know, it’s got me worried too.”

“I think we may need to try to find a way across and get back home.” 

“I’m gonna miss it here.” Paul admitted.

“I am too.” Daryl agreed. The two men just held one another.

“I’m sorry you had to kill for us.” Paul said taking Daryl’s face in his hands.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat. I love you and will do anything, anything to keep you safe.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

“That just might work. I like that idea.” Rick said to the table at large.

“Do we have enough fireworks left? I know we used a lot of the m-80’s and M-100’s to clear the lake.”

“Daryl and I brought back a car load of fireworks. We’ve barely touched them.” Aaron told him.

“All we need now is to find the right place to do it. Maybe a bend in the road so they won’t see when you go across.” Maggie added.

“Yes, good idea Maggie!” 

“And we have to make sure that we save enough to get you back across when you find them.” Michonne added.

“You also need to make sure you take enough supplies to last in case it takes you a while to find them. You’re not a hunter like Daryl. Best to take more than not to have enough. You can always bring back the rest. Plus, we don’t know if they’ve been eating much.” Carol added.

“Game is pretty sparse. I think you need to take a lot just in case. Like they said….you can always bring the rest back.” Sasha agreed.

“I’m not sure you should be going alone Rick.” Maggie said quietly.

“We talked about this Maggie. I’m not going to lose another person. The herd could follow me up the mountain. It’s bad enough that I might be putting Daryl and Jesus in danger to get them out. I not going to put any of you in danger too.”

“Shouldn’t that be our choice?” She asked. She’d been worrying over this since the idea formed and he said he’d do it alone. He took her hand in his. He knew she was worried for him.

“Normally it would Maggie. But I’m so tired of losing people. I can’t lose you or anyone else. We don’t even know if they’re alive.” Maggie looked away to wipe the damn tears. She didn’t want him to think that she was weak. She knew he was right but she didn’t have to like it.

Daryl woke to one of the girls trying to climb into bed with them. He reached a hand out behind him and pulled her up on top of him.

“Hi daddy, I love you” Bunny whispered.

“Hi Bunny, I love you.” Daryl whispered back. She leaned down and to her papa to kiss his cheek.

“Hi papa.” Paul smiled before ever opening his eyes.

“Good morning Bunny.” He turned his head and gave her a kiss on her nose.

“Do you need to go potty?” Her papa asked her. Daryl felt her behind. She was dry.

“I want cuddles.” She said trying to work herself in between them. Daryl laughed, no more spooning for him and Paul this morning, he thought to himself. Paul moved and turned over to face Daryl. He was smiling too. Bunny fell in between them. She was on her knees with a hand on each of their cheeks. 

“Kiss daddy, papa.” Paul looked at Daryl.

“Yeah papa, kiss daddy.” He said smiling. Paul leaned in and kissed Daryl.

“Good morning daddy.” Paul said to him.

“Good morning papa.” Daryl laughed.

“I think tomorrow we’re all gonna drive down and see what the herd looks like and see if we can find a way through or around. I don’t want to leave you guys here alone anymore.” Paul reached out to lace his fingers with Daryl’s and gave them a squeeze. Yesterday was an eye opener for sure. Thank God they were both here at the time.

Daryl felt another little hand on his back and reached behind him and pulled up another one of his girls. When she got on top of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well hello Little Bear, did you have a nice sleep?” He kissed her little cheek.

“I wanna lay with you and papa.” She reached a hand over to her papa’s face and rubbed it gently.

“Good morning sweet girl.” Her papa said to her making her smile.

“Love you papa.”

“Love you too Little Bear.

“Hey what about me?” Daryl asked her, making her giggle.

“Love you too daddy.” “That’s better.” Daryl said.

“Do you have to go potty?” Daryl asked her. He felt her and she was dry. She shook her head no.

Trouble began to cry. 

“I got her.” Paul said since Daryl already had Little Bear laying on top of him. When Paul picked her up, she was wet.

“It’s okay Trouble, accidents happen. Let’s get you all cleaned up okay?” he stripped her and sat her on the potty, while he got a bowl of water, a rag and some baby wash. He got her all cleaned up and carried her back to their bed.

“Daddy.” She said reaching for him. “I peed daddy.”

“It’s okay sweetheart, we all have accidents.” Her daddy reassured her.

Paul changed the girl’s bed so it would be ready for later at naptime. They laid in the bed for about 30 minutes until Bunny said she was hungry. They all got up and got dressed to make breakfast.

The convoy of vehicles left Alexandria early. They wanted to do this as far away from home as possible in case things went wrong. They traveled an hour past the Lowe’s and BJ’s before they started scouting for the best place. Aaron and Rosita spied a sharp curve in the road.

“Look.” Aaron handed Rick the binoculars and pointed west.

“Follow the road, there’s a sharp curve, if we set the fireworks off in that school parking lot. It might just give us the window we need.” Rick scanned the entire area. It just might work, especially if they also send some to the field on the other side of the highway. It was such a wide herd that Rick felt they would need a distraction on both sides. They traveled to the closest point that they were willing to go.

“Aright Eugene, you’re up. We want them to land in the school parking lot and across the highway to that field.” Rick handed him the binoculars and pointed.

“I’m going to go get ready.” Maggie went with him to his SUV. She grabbed him and hugged him tight.

“Please let me go with you.”

“I can’t Maggie. You know that, I just got you, I’m not taking a chance on losing you.”

“But I might lose you.” She cried.

“I’ll be back, I promise. And we’ll talk every 5 days by radio, I’m going to find them and bring them home, I love you Maggie.” He kissed her hard and got in his vehicle.

“I love you too.” She stepped back as he pulled away feeling lost and praying he’ll come back to her. She watched through her binoculars until Rick was in position behind the trees. He waved letting them know he was ready.

“Alright Rosita, Eugene, he’s ready.” Maggie called out and prayed that Eugene’s calculations were correct. The sun had gone down and it was just getting pretty dark when they began lighting the fuses. The fireworks were continuous and they could see the herd separating. Tara and Aaron were setting them up as fast as Eugene and Rosita were lighting them. 

Rick eased the SUV down the dirt road without the lights on to see if he could find a window to get through. After 10 minutes of watching he realized he’d never have a full window. He started the engine and took a deep breath. He pushed the gas pedal to the floor and prayed he’d make it.

“Oh Jesus Rick!” Maggie cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she watched him mow through the walkers to the other side.

“Please God….. help him make it across.” Maggie prayed out loud. He was flying in that SUV. Very few walkers made chase. The ones turning that way turned back to the still booming and falling fireworks. They kept up the steady stream to help him get further away so he would not be heard and followed by the herd of walkers.

Paul, Daryl and the girls finished the chores that they didn’t get done yesterday. The girls stayed close to their daddy and papa, and who could blame them after what had happened yesterday. They all needed baths so they emptied and refilled the pool for tonight. It was a beautiful day and the laundry was drying quickly so they were able to get it all done. Dishes were done potty chairs emptied and cleaned, and firewood was chopped. The fish were cleaned and fried over the fire for lunch. Daryl did want to go and run the trapline but only when they were done with their chores so Paul and the girls could go with him. They got back well before dark so Daryl quickly skinned and cleaned the rabbits they’d caught. Paul put them over the outside fire in a pot of water with liberal seasonings. They took the girls inside and made Macaroni and cheese with peas, and peaches for dessert. Daryl whipped up some biscuits. While the girls ate Daryl took his bath. When he finished, he took over with the girls and sent Paul to get his. As soon as Paul went down the steps, he heard the girls screeching with laughter and knew Daryl just shook his freshly shampooed head and was getting the girls all wet. He shook his head back and forth smiling. Daryl was the biggest kid in the house. By the time Paul came back in the girls were just finishing up with their peaches. As Paul walked past Daryl, Daryl grabbed his towel from around Paul’s waist as soon as he was behind the curtained off bed. He pulled Paul to him and kissed him grabbing his ass and squeezing his buttocks.

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish.” Paul whispered in his ear and took his lobe into his mouth to suck on. Daryl growled and Paul’s body reacted.

“Stop! Don’t do that! I can’t go out there like this.” He said and looked down at his rapidly growing cock.

“We need to bathe the girls, Daryl.”

“They didn’t have a nap today.” Daryl said and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“They didn’t have a nap the other day either and you were asleep before they were.”

“But I made that up to you, I thought” Daryl said looking into Paul’s eyes.

“You did, I’m sorry Daryl, I don’t know why I said that.” His eyes asked for forgiveness.

Daryl hugged Paul to him. His man needed more than a fuckin hand job. He’d promised him that he would make time for them and he was gonna make sure that happened tonight. He kissed him and turned to go start the girls with their bath.

“Daryl.” Paul said grabbing his hand to turn him back to face him.

“I didn’t mean it, I love you. You were tired and you didn’t sleep last night either. You need to rest tonight. I’m fine, really. We have the rest of our lives, right?”

Daryl smiled at him and caressed his cheek. “Right.” He said and turned and told the girls to strip, it was bath time. 

Paul put some pants on and met them outside. As Daryl bathed the girls, Paul added brown gravy packets, canned carrots, corn, green beans, and potatoes to the pot with rabbit meat in it. He covered it to let it simmer and the gravy thicken. He then took the clothes off the lines and folded them and took them inside to put away.

Rick was driving up the mountain without his lights which was seeming to be kind of dangerous. He had turned his parking lights on, only to find how dangerously close to the edge of the mountain side he actually was. He stopped to look at the map Daryl had drawn him. It looked like he was less than 3 miles away from the cabin he hoped to find them in. He continued forward slowly. He hadn’t even gone half a mile when the front left tire dropped and the vehicle hit the ground. 

“Fuck!’ He threw the car into park and got out. He used his flashlight to see that he’d driven the SUV over the edge. It was covered in walker guts.

“Son of a bitch!” Rick grumbled to himself, as he grabbed his backpack, keys, map, flashlight, and the spark plugs, just in case. He didn’t want anyone stealing his car. He locked it up tight and set out on foot, cursing himself for getting stuck. He was soaked with sweat within 15 minutes, walking uphill with the weight of the pack. It was almost 9 pm when Rick spotted a faint light coming from the cabin windows ahead. He hid his pack along the tree line and crept forward hoping this was the cabin. As he got closer, he could hear children laughing. He stopped. Dammit! This wasn’t it. He pulled the hand drawn map from his pocket and shined his flashlight on it. It was then that he heard a male voice.

“Alright who’s turn is it to pick the story tonight?”

“My turn papa!”

“Well come on Bunny, which shall it be tonight?”

“Daddy! Hurry! Papa’s gonna read story.”

“I’m coming, hold your panties on!”

Rick cocked his head. Those voices…. He knew those voices. Daddy? Papa? What the hell? He snuck closer to the window.

“Daryl, I don’t want to sleep in a bed full of popcorn.”

“Then you shouldn’t have made us any. Open Trouble.”

Rick stood back on the porch and looked in the window. His mouth fell open. There was Daryl and Jesus in their underwear, lying in a bed with 3 little blond headed toddlers. Daryl was throwing popcorn into their open mouths and they were trying to throw it into his.

“Okay no story tonight.” Jesus said to Daryl and the little girls.

“No papa, please, we won’t do it no more.” The 3 kids cried out.

“You’re no fun.” Daryl grumbled, picking up popcorn from the bed.

“Yer no fun, papa.” One of the girls said.

“Don’t talk to your papa like that.” Daryl scolded.

“Sorry daddy, you love me?” One crawled into his lap.

“Of course, I love you. I love papa too.”

“Kiss papa daddy, make up.” Another demanded. He watched as Daryl leaned over to Jesus and kissed him.

“I’m sorry, you’re fun……sometimes…..” Jesus burst out with laughter, and Daryl smiled.

“Alright let’s settle down for the story. Are you guys ready?” Jesus asked them.

“Yes!” They all said at once including Daryl. If Rick could have seen himself. He had a big goofy grin on his face. He didn’t call out, he didn’t knock on the door. He stood glued to the spot he was standing in and just watched as the bedtime story was read. Daryl asked as many questions about the story as the 3 little girls did. The story was ‘Dumbo’ Jesus would have to stop and show the pictures before he could turn the page and resume reading. It was one of the most beautiful things that he’d seen since the world ended. Questions ran through his mind. Where did they come from? How long had they had them for them to be calling them daddy and papa? 

As the story ended the two men put their girls in their bed and tucked them in. Rick watched as they kissed the girls and covered them up. They moved back to their bed and Daryl pushed Jesus down on it then grabbed his underwear and pulled them off, before sliding his own down and off. Rick realized what was going on and turned away quickly. Embarrassed at seeing that little bit, he went to get his backpack and decided he’d just sleep on the porch tonight and wait until morning. God knows he didn’t want to knock on the door now. He shook his head, still embarrassed.

Rick brought his backpack up onto the porch and sat down in one of the chairs. The light was still on inside but he didn’t go near the window. He seen enough. He sat down and leaned his head back. He was tired after his long walk. He closed his eyes, then they popped open as he realized that he could hear them. He didn’t want to hear them doing that. He got up and took a walk. He walked away until he couldn’t hear anything coming from the cabin. He sat up against a tree facing the cabin, and even though he didn’t want his mind to go there, all he could think about was the lights were on and they were…. Well …. doing what they were doing and those three little girls were in the same room as them. Then his mind wandered back to when Carl was a baby and he and Lori were trying to fit in sex between them and how hard it really was especially when he was that age. Or when he was sick and she wanted him in the room with them. He smiled with remembrance of trying to keep quiet and not wake him.

Rick dozed off while thinking about his past. When he woke next, the cabin was cloaked in darkness. He got up trying not to groan at his aching body. He quietly made his way up onto the porch once again, where he pulled his boots off his sore feet, and gently set them beside the chair, then laid his head back against the chair and fell asleep.

Daryl and Paul lay in bed having pillow talk.

“How do you feel?” Daryl whispered.

“I feel thoroughly fucked and very well loved.” He answered with a sigh, making Daryl smile.

“Wish we didn’t have to be so quiet, I like hearing you moan.”

“I love hearing you growl.” And he shivered just thinking about it, causing Daryl to lean in and growl in his ear.

“If I could just record that…. I wouldn’t need you at all.” Paul teased him and found himself on his back with Daryl on top of him.

“There’s no hands, weight, lips, tongue, or teeth on a recording. And none of this either.” He growled in his ear and grinded himself against Paul. That had Paul moaning and groaning much to Daryl’s delight.

“I didn’t know I could love someone as much as I love you Daryl.” He took his head into his hands and kissed him. Daryl rolled again pulling Paul on top of him. He needed to hold him. Paul’s hair fell forward providing a curtain as they devoured each others mouths. Daryl held him so tight.

“I never thought anyone could ever love me.” Daryl whispered to him.

“Daryl, a lot of people love you, not like me though.” He chuckled. Daryl squeezed him again.

“You’re the only one I need. The only one that I’ve ever loved like this.”

“I better be the only one you love like this.” He said with mock sternness, making Daryl smile again.

“You are.” Daryl assured him.

Rick woke to sounds of the cabin door being unlocked. He prayed that Daryl or Jesus weren’t armed and would kill him before knowing that it was him. He braced for the possibility of an attack. As soon as the screen door opened, he quietly called out.

“Daryl?” Daryl swung around ready to fight. He was naked.

“Daryl! It’s me Rick!” He said quickly as Daryl grabbed him by the front of his shirt ready to pound on him.

“Rick?” Daryl stopped himself before the first blow landed.

“What the fuck man, I could have killed you! How did you get here?” He asked looking around for anyone else.

“Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll tell you.” Daryl looked down and then remembered he was naked.

“Fuck! Well I wasn’t expecting company.” He made his way back inside and slipped into his pants and returned to the porch gently closing the door behind him, so as not to wake Paul and the girls. Rick stood up as Daryl came back out and hugged the man, he’d been worried about for the past 9 months.

“You don’t know how good it is to see you Daryl. I, we’ve been so worried about you and Jesus.”

“We’ve been trapped by the herd. Are they gone now? I was just down there two days ago and they were still there.” Daryl asked him still shocked to see him there.

“No, if anything the herd has gotten larger.”

“Then….how…..” Daryl began to ask. He lit up a smoke.

“Remember all those fireworks……” Rick started and told him the story of the plan they used and how it was a really close call.

“So, where’s your car?”

“Well I kind of drove a wheel off the cliff a couple miles back, I’m gonna need help getting it back on the road, if you can even call it a road.” He said with thorough disgust, making Daryl laugh. It still shocked Rick seeing him smile or laugh.

“It’s full of supplies though. I wasn’t sure if you guys may need food, or if I would if I got stuck here.”

“Follow me.” Daryl said to Rick and took him to the cellar. Rick’s eyes were as big as saucers as he stood looking around the cellar. You could barely walk it was so slammed full.

“But how?” Rick looked at Daryl. The shelves were full of food and supplies of all kinds. There totes upon totes filled with things. He saw all the baby stuff too. He looked at Daryl who was smiling.

“Oh, we have kids now too.” Daryl said with the biggest smile he’s ever seen on the man.

“Yes, I know.” Rick smiled back. Daryl frowned wondering how he would know that.

“I saw them last night, I thought I had the wrong cabin hearing children. Was getting ready to move on when I heard your voices. Imagine my surprise.” Daryl stared at him. Rick knew what he was thinking and would have liked to see him squirm, but he thought better of it, he liked seeing a happy Daryl.

“I took a walk and then came back when the lights were out and have been waiting on the porch for you guys to wake up.” Daryl nodded believing him.

“So, tell me everything. I missed you a lot Daryl.” Daryl picked up a six pack of beer and handed it to him along with a pillow. He himself got a couple blankets and a set of sheets, and they went back up to the porch.

“We’ll make the couch of for you.” He took the pillow from him and carried the bedding inside to lay on the couch then returned and cracked open a beer.

“We’ve had them since the day we left……” He began their story……


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Paul woke to find Daryl gone. He put his hand where Daryl was only to find the sheets cool. He laid still to listen and then heard voices speaking softly. He got up, heart racing and pulled on his pants. He grabbed his gun and knife and made his way to the door, checking his girls to ensure that they were still here and safe. He put his hand on the doorknob…..

Daryl heard Paul coming, so he got up and quickly reassured him that everything was okay and to make sure he was dressed and not naked the way he was when he came out. As Paul came out onto the porch and hugged Rick, Daryl brought out another chair from the table inside. He set it down beside his chair and laid a palm on the side of Paul’s head.

“I’m sorry we scared you, I probably should have woken you.” Paul turned his head and kissed Daryl’s palm before sitting down. Daryl picked up and opened another beer offering it to Paul who declined, before sitting beside him and continuing with his story. 

As Daryl and now Paul talked about their girls and their survival for the past 9 months Rick noticed how they looked at one another, how they unconsciously touched each other, how their bodies leaned together toward each other.

“I need to take a piss.” Daryl said standing and he leaned down to kiss Paul and walked around the side of the house.

“He’s happy. You make him happy.” Rick said low.

“He makes me happy.” Paul said looking directly at Rick.

“I’m happy for both of you. But you don’t really seem to be happy to see me.” Paul looked away then.

“I just don’t want him to change because you’re here.” Paul admitted looking back up at him.

“I don’t want that either.” Rick told him sincerely. Daryl waited another 10 seconds before coming around to the porch. He’d heard the exchange and it saddened him that Paul was worried over it though he understood why. He sat down next to Paul.

“I sure could’ve used a hand out there.” He said as put his arm around his neck. Rick nearly spit his beer out. Paul laughed out loud.

“What? It was dark back there.”

“Shut up and hand me a beer.” Paul demanded. They resumed talking about the last 9 months that they’d been apart. When the six pack was gone. Daryl decided to call it a night.

“Come on papa, we only have about 2 hours to sleep before the girls are up and you wore me out earlier. Rick you’re welcome to use our tub.” He said pointing to the pool. “Or the creek is down that path there.” He said pointing to the path. Your bedding is on the couch. We’ll talk more tomorrow.” He said taking Paul’s hand and pulling him to his feet and heading inside.

“You heard our conversation, didn’t you?” Rick could hear Jesus asking Daryl.

“What conversation?” Daryl replied. Rick smiled shaking his head. He was so happy finding them alive and well, and he couldn’t wait to talk to Maggie and tell her about the kids.

“I’ll make up the couch if you want to take him a towel, rag and soap.” Paul said to Daryl. Daryl grabbed a towel and soap and headed back out. Rick was already in the pool.

“Thanks.” Rick said. 

“There’s some rabbit stew in the pot there over the coals, it may still be warm if you’re hungry. I’ll leave a bowl out for you, we’ll see you in the morning don’t forget to lock up.” 

“Daryl?” He turned around while going up the steps.

“Don’t change anything just because I’m here.”

“I won’t make that mistake again. Night.”

“Night.”

When he walked over to their bed, Paul was lying in it fully dressed.

“What are you doing?” Daryl asked him quietly.

“What do you mean?” Paul asked him confused.

“Why are you dressed? Are you going somewhere?”

“No…..I just thought since Rick was…” Daryl cut him off.

“Take off your clothes and come to bed. We ain’t changing nothing cause Rick’s here.” Daryl stripped down to his underwear and got into bed. Paul took his clothes off and climbed in beside him facing him.

“Do you want things to change between us now that Rick is here?” Daryl asked him.

“No…I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Daryl pulled Paul to him.

“I have everything I want, I’m not uncomfortable at all.” He let out a contented sigh. Paul smiled. They heard the door being barred.

“Let me know when you’re in bed so I can turn out the light.” Daryl said softly to Rick.

“I have my flashlight go ahead and turn it out.” Rick called back quietly. Daryl reached over and turned off the oil lamp.

“I love you.” He whispered to Paul and kissed his bare shoulder as he spooned him. Paul took his hand that was wrapped around him and kissed it. “I love you too Daryl.” The two men then fell contently asleep.

Rick could hear Daryl and Jesus whispering. In the silence he could hear every word. He even heard the kisses. He closed his eyes and thought of Maggie and how much he missed her.

The girls were kind and gave them 3 hours of much needed sleep instead of two………however they were awakened by Trouble screaming.

“Daddyyyy….Papaaaaaa…..” Trouble screamed from their bed. Daryl and Paul were startled awake and literally jumped from their bed. 

As soon as Daryl grabbed her up into his arms, she peed all over him. He held her tight, talking softly to her telling her he was there and everything was gonna be alright. She pointed to Rick.

“Daddyyyy.” She cried. Paul sat on the girl’s bed and held Bunny and Little Bear who were now crying after waking to Trouble’s screams.

Rick didn’t know what to do. Should he go outside until she calmed down? Should he stay put? He didn’t know.

“Daryl, should I go outside?” Daryl shook his head no.

“Trouble, look at daddy. No, look at daddy. Remember when me and papa told you about uncle Rick and aunt Maggie?” Trouble just squeezed his neck, she was not letting go anytime soon.

“Trouble, this is uncle Rick. He’s daddy’s brother. I love uncle Rick and he wouldn’t ever hurt you.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too, honey. Daddy won’t let anything happen to you, okay? Daddy loves uncle Rick, and he’s gonna love you and Bunny and Little Bear.”

“What about papaaa…” Daryl smiled.

“He loves papa too.” Daryl promised. “Let’s get you all cleaned up and we’ll have breakfast and meet uncle Rick, okay?”

“No daddyyyyyyy.” She clung to his neck even tighter if that was possible. Daryl got a pan of water, soap, rag and clean clothes for Trouble. He stripped her and put her on the potty. He had to hold her hand the whole time. He washed and dressed her, then sat her at the table. 

“Daddy has to go wash and get dressed okay?”

“No daddyyyy….” She grabbed him and held on. Paul came over.

“Come to papa I’ll hold you while daddy gets dressed.” She reached out for him and locked her little arms around his neck.

Rick watched as Paul held one baby and helped the other two go potty and get dressed. Daryl came from behind the blanket dressed tucking the back of his shirt tail into his pants, before turning his back to Trouble.

“Hop on.” He said, and she tucked her toes into the back of his pants over his belt and wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked out onto the porch to bring in the chair he carried out last night. Then went back for another for Rick. Paul was bringing bowls to the table and boxes of cereal when Little Bear spoke up.

“Papa I want cuddles.” Paul turned to look at his daughter and realized this wasn’t the routine. They always cuddled in bed before breakfast. Always.

“I want cuddles too papa.” Bunny said. Paul looked at his daughters. Daryl said they weren’t gonna change just because Rick was there.

“Go get daddy and Trouble.” He told them and made his way back to their bed opening the blanket for the day that separated their bed from his and Daryl’s bed. He laid on the bed and waited.

Daddy came walking in with three chattering girls. When he saw Paul already laying on the bed, he yelled out.

“Steam roller!” Which had the girls racing to the bed. Daryl lifted them up one by one and watched as they rolled from their papa’s feet all the way up to his head, giggling the whole way even Trouble was having a great time. After all the girls took their turn. Daryl plopped down on the foot of the bed and yelled again.

“Steam roller!” Well that had the girls screaming with delight as their daddy rolled over top of all of them carefully including their papa, then back over them again. Daryl then laid beside Paul and the good morning kisses and raspberries began.

“Papa kiss daddy.” Little Bear told him. Paul turned his head toward Daryl.

“Yeah papa, kiss me.” Daryl smiled at him, making Paul laugh as it did every time. He leaned in and kissed him.

“Good morning daddy.” Paul smiled at him.

“Good morning papa.” Daryl answered with a grin of his own.

Rick realized that this was a daily occurrence and it was like they’d forgotten that he was even there. He was wearing the same goofy grin he had on his face last night while watching the bedtime story. It appeared that they started and ended their day all together in bed. They were absolutely adorable. He took a moment to get dressed while they were occupied.

The family of 5 made their way back to the table. Paul began mixing the milk for the cereal and Daryl brought the leftover biscuits to the table.

“Girls go get the stuff for the biscuits please.” The three girls went to the food bookcase. They grabbed strawberry and grape jelly. Trouble got the jar of peanut butter and the honey, cause her daddy liked honey on his biscuits. Paul gave each of the girls about a half cup of the powered milk to either drink or put on their cereal, while Daryl cut the biscuits.

“What do you want on yours, Bunny?” Her daddy asked her. She pointed at the grape jelly.

Paul grabbed a biscuit and cut it in half and put peanut butter and honey on both pieces. When Daryl finished making all the girls what they wanted, he put the peanut butter and honey biscuits in front of Daryl. Daryl brought over a large can of peaches and opened it up. The girls picked which cereal they wanted and Paul pour just a little in their bowls. Daryl got small plates and forked out peaches on each one. Finally, they were all seated for breakfast and ready to eat.

Rick just watched them all interact. Fascinated by this new Daryl. However, he was surprised that Daryl was only having 2 biscuits for breakfast. He could put some food away when he ate, and they seemed to have more than enough to feed an army. 

Rick was smiling as he watched Trouble chase a peach slice around her plate trying to stab it with her fork. She was getting frustrated and stab at it hard and it jumped off the plate onto the table.

“Sum bitch.” Trouble grumbles, making Daryl cover his mouth trying not to laugh, while Paul gave her a hard stare.

“Trouble, what did I tell you about saying bad words.”

“Sorry, papa loves me?” she asked him with big blue eyes. Rick saw his face soften immediately.

“Of course, I love you. Don’t say the bad things daddy says.” By this time Rick was covering his own mouth to hide his grin, as Paul gave Daryl a glare. Little Bear saw it. She stood up on her chair and grabbed her papa’s face.

“Papa kiss daddy.” Little Bear demanded.

“I’m allowed to be mad at your daddy.” He said to her.

“No, you’re not.” Daryl told him with a smile.

“No papa, kiss daddy!” Trouble said pointing a finger at him. Daryl had covered his face and was shaking with laughter.

“Daddy…don’t cry.” Bunny said to him standing on her chair rubbing his arm.

“Papa kiss make up.” Little Bear demanded again.

Paul got up and stood behind Daryl and pulled his head back by his hair.

“You are so going to pay for this.” He promised him and leaned down to kiss him.

“Yeah? What are you going to do to me?” Daryl asked him in that gravelly voice that made Paul shiver.

“It’s not what I’m going to do….it’s what I’m not going to do.”

“Did you just threaten me?” Daryl asked in such a calm low voice, that Paul took a step back.

“Now Daryl……” Paul began….

“Run.” And he slowly stood up. Paul took off out the front door and Daryl waited a heartbeat and went after him. The girls screamed with delight and went chasing after them. Rick couldn’t stop laughing. 

Daryl knew without a doubt that Paul would run to the right so he went left around the cabin, only to have Paul back right into him as he was watching for him to give chase and follow him. As Daryl wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off his feet, Paul slumped in defeat. He should have known, Daryl was an excellent hunter.

“I was just kidding Daryl.” Paul tried to tell him.

“No, you weren’t.” Daryl growled in his ear, feeling Paul shiver. He moved a hand to the front of his pants and could feel his hardness. The girls came running around the side of the cabin giggling when they saw that their daddy caught their papa.

“You got papa daddy!” Trouble yelled.

“Yes, I did. Papa needs a time out. Grab his legs girls we’re gonna cool his jets.” His daughters were happy to do so. They loved this new game.

Rick was standing on the porch when Daryl and the girls were carrying Paul toward the pool. Were they going to throw him in, he wondered.

“Daryl, don’t! Please don’t! Girls let go of papa.”

“Take papa’s shoes off so they don’t get wet.” Daryl told his daughters. Then he whispered into Paul’s ear.

“Teasing or not you implied to use sex against me. You can’t love me then take it away.” Paul realized that he’d hurt Daryl by saying that even in jest.

“Daryl I wouldn’t ever. I’m sorry.” Daryl looked at him and believed him. He kissed him and threw him in the pool.

“Get him girls!” The girls got in and climbed on top of their papa splashing him laughing. Paul began splashing them back which had them screeching with joy. Paul sat up and looked at Daryl and reached out a hand.

“Can we kiss and make up?” Daryl took his hand and leaned down…only to have Paul pull him into the pool and lay on top of him.

“Son of a bitch!” Daryl yelled, and Paul kissed him hard.

“Sum bitch! Sum bitch! Sum bitch!” The girls starting chanting. By now Rick was outright laughing. It was those words that started all this. Paul ignored his girls cussing and looked into Daryl’s eyes.

“Are we good?” He asked him praying that they were. He’d never tease him that way again. He never wanted to hurt Daryl….ever. Daryl looked at him and could see how much Paul loved him and really didn’t think that he would cut him off.

“We’re good.” Daryl told him as he sat up with Paul straddling his legs. The two men hugged which had the girls wrapping their arms around them too.

“Family hug!” Little Bear called out. There were lots of kisses going around including between Paul and Daryl. This time Rick didn’t look away and he couldn’t wait to tell Maggie.

Maggie had got off shift when Sasha called down to Spencer.

“Aaron’s back, open the gate.” Maggie waited for Aaron, hoping for an update on the walker herd situation. As Aaron drove through the gate, she noticed he had a passenger. She walked to where he parked. 

“Hey Aaron.” Maggie called out walking toward the two men.

“Robert, this is Maggie Green one of our Council members. Maggie meet Robert Payne.” They shook hands.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Payne.” Maggie smiled at him.

“I know Rick and Daryl are away, but are the rest of the council members here?” Aaron asked her.

“Yes, although Sasha’s on duty right now. Go ahead and get him settled at Mrs. Neudermeyer’s with a room and we’ll meet after dinner, say 7.”

“Okay, great.”

“You and Eric come over about 5.”

“We’ll do. Come on Mr. Payne we’ll get you fixed up with a room and some good food.”

“You can call me Robert.” He said to both of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Come on, we need to go finish breakfast and then we’ll take uncle Rick fishing.” The girls jumped up and down with excitement except for Trouble who stood and stared at Rick. Daryl looked from Trouble to Rick. She wasn’t screaming so that was a plus.

“Come on Trouble.” She grabbed hold of his pant leg and walked with him up the steps onto the porch.

“Get your wet things off and hang them on the railing.” He told her while unbuttoning his shirt and putting it on the railing to dry. He undid and pulled his pants down. Trouble let go of him long enough for him to step out of the pant leg before wrapping her arms around his knee. She never took her eyes off Rick. Daryl ended up having to undress her while she clung to him. He picked her up and carried her inside. He put her on her chair and went to change into dry underwear and get dressed.

Rick picked up a cheerio and threw it at Little Bear. She picked it back up and threw it back at him. Bunny put her fist up and shook it at him.

“You want a knuckle sammich?” Bunny asked him. Rick laughed and threw one at her too. Then shook a fist at her.

“I’ll give you a knuckle sammich right in your nose.” He said making the girls giggle.

When Daryl walked behind the blanket, it was to see Paul bent over drying his legs. Daryl pulled off his wet underwear and stood there, just watching him. He loved seeing Paul’s body. He was all lean muscle. Paul must have felt his eyes on him because he looked back at him. He stood, turned and took the two steps to him and began to dry him off. He wanted Daryl to hug him and tell him he still loved him. And as if Daryl had read his mind he reached down and pulled Paul up off his knees and hugged him. Paul held him tight for a minute and leaned back to look in his eyes. Daryl moved his hands up to Paul’s face.

“I still love you.” He whispered. Paul closed his eyes with relief and hugged him again.

“You told me we could be mad at one another and that didn’t mean we didn’t still love each other, right?” Daryl added.

“Right.” Paul said, leaned back and smiled at him. The two men began to dress. They stopped and listened to the girls giggling. They looked at one another as they realized Trouble was out there with Rick. They peeked behind the blanket to see the girls throwing cereal at Rick and him trying to catch it in his mouth, gnashing his teeth together making them laugh. Rick picked up some cheerio’s and was throwing back to them and they were trying to catch it in their mouths. Daryl pulled Paul back and pushed him onto the bed. He then came down on top of him.

“You know what this means don’t you?”

“What?” Paul asked confused.

“We have a babysitter now.” Daryl smiled at him as he wiggled his eyebrows. They finished dressing and went back to the table to finish breakfast.

Aaron and Eric arrived promptly at 5 to Rick’s house where they met with Maggie, Carol, Michonne, Carl, Rosita, Tara, and Father Gabriel. They at the kitchen table to discuss Robert Payne.

“So, what can you tell us about him?” Maggie began.

“I picked him up in Greensboro. I followed him on foot yesterday until noon today and never saw a soul. He was alone and being very careful. No fire at night, slept up in a tree last night. He’s a retired naval officer, based out of Norfolk Virginia. He said he has no family, that he was traveling with a group. They went out on a run and after 3 days they still weren’t back when him and another man who stayed behind to guard their camp, were overrun by walkers. The other was eaten alive and he said he didn’t stop running for two days just trying to stay ahead of them. He ventured south to get out of the way of the massive herd, and that’s when I found him, about 6 miles south of the Lowes store. He was thirsty, hungry, out of bullets, and extremely tired. He slept most of the way here so I really didn’t get any more out of him.”

“Did you ask him the 3 questions?” 

“No, I figured you all would want to hear the answer yourselves.”

“Yes, you’re right of course. Anything on Rick?”

“I’m sorry Maggie but no, I did stop and try just in case, but he did say every 5 days and its only day 2.”

“I know, I’m just worried about him. That herd was huge and it was so dark, I just need to know that he made it across.” 

“I did scan the area to look for the truck and never saw it so that’s a good sign Maggie, try not to worry until we have something to worry about.” He laid his hand over her wringing ones.

“Oh! I almost forgot! He said he was an architect.”

“Really? We need to get him with Tobin and find out for sure.”

“Way ahead of you Maggie. Told Tobin to go home early and spend some time with him. Asked him to come by about 6 and let us know what he thinks.”

“So, what do you think in the short time you spent with him?” Maggie asked his opinion.

“He seems on the up and up to me. I didn’t get the feeling that he’s trying to hide anything, and he is 59.”

Carol brought bowls to the table and a huge pot of 15 bean soup. She followed that with cornbread muffins and a large bowl of canned peaches. They talked of the construction going on and through ideas around about the herd. But none of them had seen the likes before, so no one really knew what would or wouldn’t work. It was as Carol brought out the brownies that there was a knock on the back door. Sasha got up and let Tobin in.

“You’re just in time for dessert Tobin. Please come in and sit down and join us.” Maggie told him. Tobin sat down with the council. After the brownies were consumed it was time to talk.

Daryl and Paul joined the girls and Rick at the table. Paul saw the mess but kept his mouth shut, which made Daryl laugh. He knew how hard Paul was trying to instill manners into their girls. But after this morning’s events he was wisely keeping his mouth shut. He’d fight another day Daryl knew.

“Unc Rick made a mess.” Trouble was happy to inform her daddy and papa of who made the mess.

“It wasn’t just me!” Rick told them shaking a fist at them. Trouble quickly raised her fist to him which had him laughing.

“Damn Daryl! They’re just like you.” Rick spouted out laughing at Trouble.

“It’s like having 4 kids…” Paul said under his breath, but they both heard him, and they both laughed.

“But you still love me” Daryl stated.

“As it turns out, I do very much.” Paul said and Daryl reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. Which in turn made Paul’s heart soar.

“Alright girls we need to eat breakfast or we can’t go fishing, and I’m gonna catch more than all of you.”

“No daddy….I gonna catch more.” Trouble informed him while taking a bite of her biscuit.

“No, me daddy.” Little Bear told him.

“I do it daddy.” Bunny assured him.

“Papa says we can’t go til we eat our breakfast and drink our milk.” Daryl smiled at Paul. That man shook his head. Daryl was always making him the bad guy. Rick looked from Daryl to Paul.

“How do you put up with him?” Rick asked Paul.

“It’s a job for sure. But somebody’s got to do it.” He said with a straight face.

“Would you like another turn in the pool?” Daryl asked him pleasantly.

“Would you like to join me …. Again?” Paul asked smiling at him.

“Touche.” Daryl conceded. Rick laughed.

“I done daddy.” Bunny said sliding her plate to her daddy. She picked up her cup and took another swallow before handing it to her daddy.

“Me too daddy.” Little Bear told him giving him her plate and almost empty cup of milk.

“I full daddy.” Trouble said.

Paul got up and got a rag to wipe sticky fingers and faces. Rick watched as Daryl then ate the rest of their breakfast. He poured what was left in their cereal bowls into one bowl and used what was left of their milk to pour over it. He finished the rest of their biscuits and jelly. Nothing went to waste. After Paul cleaned up the girls, he told them to get their panties on and get their life vests for fishing. He looked back down at the table and asked Daryl if he wanted another biscuit.

“Nah…I’m good.” Daryl told him and looked to Rick. 

“I’ve had enough too. Thanks.” Rick told him.

“Girl’s? Come put the peanut butter and jelly away.” Daryl called out as Paul was putting the lids on the jars and wiping them clean. Rick watched as the 3 little girls came without question to do their daddy’s bidding. After the food was put away Daryl had them take their dishes out to the wash tub under his supervision. He carried Rick and Paul’s dishes out. Paul wiped the table clean. When the girls came back in Paul asked them to sweep up the mess they made with the cereal. Rick watched as they all got out little whisk brooms with dust pans and cleaned up the floor to carry the cereal out to throw for the birds.

They grabbed the fishing poles, gear, water, and worms and headed down to the creek. Rick watched as the girls ran ahead, so excited to be going fishing. He couldn’t believe they didn’t even have shoes on and were running over stones, sticks, and tree roots like it was soft grass.

“Where are their shoes?” Rick asked. It was Paul who answered.

“The person in charge of grabbing shoes, missed this size. They’ve been without for the past two months.”

“Hey, I got all the shoes! The store was out besides, it toughens them up.” As they neared the bottom of the path, Daryl called out.

“Freeze!” Rick’s expression showed his shock as the three girls immediately tried to stop and freeze. Two of them fell to their knees, only to hold out their arms and freeze. He looked on as Daryl the attached rope to their life vests and then tied those to trees. 

“Daddy.” Little Bear said with her lip poking out.

“What sweetheart?”

“I hurt my knee.”

“Lemme see it.” He took her little hand and helped her up. It was skinned and bleeding a little.

“Let’s shake it off, wash it off, then daddy will kiss it. Does that sound good?” She nodded.

“Okay…..where to start…..?” He scratched his head. Little Bear smiled.

“Our feet daddy.” Bunny and Trouble came running over to see.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” He held up a foot and started shaking it. All the girls shook their feet.

“Let me see…..is it fingers next?”

“No daddy, legs!” the girls said together.

“Geez…you don’t have to yell.” He said plugging his ears. Making them laugh. Rick watched his first shake it off dance and smiled all the way through it. Then Daryl picked her up and carried into the creek to wash it off and kissed it like promised.

“Papa!” Little Bear called out. “Kiss my boo boo.” Rick watched as that man made his way to her and not only kissed her knee but gave her raspberries on her neck, causing shrieks of laughter.

Trouble was as far into the creek as her tether would allow. She was standing on a rock beneath the water’s surface when she tried to cast her line. She slipped on the slimy rock and went under the water for a brief second before her life vest brought her to the top. He noticed she never released her hold on her fishing pole.

Rick saw it and started to panic, then saw Daryl pulling on her line until she was in front of him.

“I didn’t say anything about swimming.” He said to her, as his heartrate slowed from the scare she gave him.

“I wasn’t swimming daddy, I felled.”

“Oh, you mean you fell? How?”

“I was on the rock and felled off.” 

“Are you hurt?”

“Just my butt daddy, I felled on the rock.” Then she smiled. “Do you want to kiss my butt?” She giggled.

“No, I don’t want to kiss your stinky butt! Go fish! I’m gonna be hungry come lunchtime.” He laughed at her. God, he loved his girls.

“So, Tobin, what are your thoughts on Mr. Payne?” Maggie asked him.

“He is military through and through. He has the knowledge for building that’s for sure. I walked the whole perimeter with him and he both acknowledged the work done and advised me on how things could be even better. He doesn’t appear to be hiding anything. He said he doesn’t have any family, that he was in a group and lost all of them. A party went out to scavenge and never came back and the man who was with him to guard the place they were staying, was killed by a herd of walkers. He said he’d been running ever since to stay ahead of the herd, and that he’s been out of ammo since that night. He did ask me if I thought you’d let him stay. He said he’s tired of running, I think he’d be beneficial to our community, he’s got a lot of building knowledge.”

“Thanks Tobin, we appreciate your input.” Maggie said to him sincerely. There was a knock at the front door. Maggie got up to answer it.

“Mr. Payne, thank you for coming. We’re in the kitchen please come sit with us.”

“Please call me Robert.” He said.

“Of course, Robert then, have a seat.” He sat down and looked at all the council members. She introduced him to everyone. He shook every hand.

“Tobin tells us that you know a lot about building.”

“Yes, I worked for the Jacobs company out of Dallas since I retired from the Navy nineteen years ago.”

“What brought you to Virginia?”

“I was doing a consult for the Nansemond company, here in Virginia when all this happened.” He said spreading his hands.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Maggie asked him.

“Walkers?” He asked confused.

“The dead, we call them walkers.” She explained.

“I have no idea. A lot of them.”

“How many people have you killed?” Robert looked at them one by one, wondering if his answer would get him banned.

“I was in the Navy, I’ve killed a lot of people.”

“I’m talking about since the world ended as we knew it.” Maggie said to him.

“6”

“Why?” She asked. Again, he looked at them.

“Because they were trying to kill me for what little I had.” He answered.

“Two of our council members aren’t here at the moment, so once they return it will be discussed again, they will have to meet with you. For the time being you can stay in the room provided and work with Tobin on the repairs.” They shook hands and Tobin walked him back to the house and talked about his schedule.

Daryl, Paul, Rick and the girls fished until lunchtime. They managed to get a bucket full of at least 2 dozen fish. They decided that after lunch they take a ride down to where Rick’s vehicle was and see what they could do and bring back all the supplies that Rick had brought with him.

While Daryl cleaned the fish, Paul changed the girls, and Rick started the outside fire to fry up the fish. Trouble came out to help her daddy when she was dressed. Bunny and Little Bear brought kindling and wood to help unc Rick with the fire. Paul got a couple boxes of mac n cheese to make with the fish, and some peas. Then he opened some fruit cocktail. After the fish were cleaned and ready, Daryl whipped up some biscuits to cook. Two hours later their bellies were full and they piled into the car to go.

It took 30 minutes to travel the three and a half miles on the overgrown road, but they made it without incident. Daryl drove past Rick’s vehicle shaking his head then turned around and pulled up behind it. With the cliff right there and no guardrail, Daryl rolled the windows own and pulled up the emergency break since they were on an incline. They made the girls stay in the SUV to keep them safe. The men got out to assess the situation.

Daryl was smiling as he walked to the front of Rick’s SUV. 

“Shut up.” Rick said seeing that he was about to comment. That made Daryl laugh out loud. He went back to the front of his SUV and got down on the ground to look underneath to see what he could hook the tow strap to so he wouldn’t have to turn around. Paul and Rick were still in front of his car looking at all the damage from the walkers. As Daryl was on his hands and knees, he heard a click and the SUV began to slowly roll backward. Daryl jumped up and took off running to the back of the car screaming for Paul and Rick. His girls, his and Paul’s daughters were in that car headed for the cliffs edge.

“Paul! Rick!” Daryl screamed out as he squatted and leaned back against the bumper digging his heals into the ground trying to stop the rolling vehicle with his babies inside. Paul and Rick were there in seconds, both digging their heels into the ground the stop the SUV. But the incline was just too steep. They were slowing the progress but couldn’t stop it.

“Paul!” Go get the girls out! We can’t hold it!”

Daryl was terrified. He couldn’t lose his girls He just couldn’t and survive! There was no way he’d let this fuckin car go over the cliff with his babies in it. He just got his family! He wasn’t gonna lose any of them! He just couldn’t.

“We have to try Daryl! We can’t lose them.” Paul said digging in deeper.

“Paul…” Daryl said gritting his teeth, using every bit of strength he had. “I’m stronger, you’re quicker!..... Get them out while me and…….Rick….try to…..hold this…..”

“Daryl, you’re…..not going….to be able……..to hold this……”

“You’re fast……you’re a fucking…..ninja…….save our…..daughters….dammit!”

Rick kept his mouth shut. This could go either way. He would die for them. Whatever they chose, he was in. He would give it his everything. His boot heels were two inches in the ground beneath him, but the SUV was still pushing them.

“I love you Paul!!....... Tell the girls……. how much……. I loved them. Now go!!” Daryl said as he realized they only had four feet of time left. He roared out and actually stopped the car from rolling for a few seconds as Paul raced to pulled their daughters out.

Paul grabbed a screaming Bunny from the car window and threw her away from the car telling her to freeze as he reached in for Little bear. He got her out and threw her toward Bunny yelling at her to freeze too. Then he turned back for Trouble only to see her going toward the back to get to her daddy who head she could see through the back window.

“Trouble!” Paul screamed at her out of desperation. She was crying and wanted her daddy. Paul knew that he and Rick wouldn’t be able to hold the car. Daryl had super human strength, he knew there was no way he could change places with him if he wanted Trouble to live.

“Trouble! Come to Papa or daddy is going to get hurt! Now!” He screamed startling her. She began to cry harder.

“Trouble come help papa get daddy.” He said calmly this time, and she turned toward him.

“That’s right sweetheart hurry let’s go surprise daddy!” Paul’s heart was beating out of his chest. It took every fiber of his being to not scream at his child. He knew they were running out of time. He also knew Daryl would indeed hold on until Trouble was out, even if that meant going over the cliff with her. He quickly glanced back at Bunny and Little Bear to insure they were still frozen in place. He had his arms inside the window, just waiting for her to get within reach.

Daryl was struggling, his hands were wet with blood, his back, butt and legs were on fire.

“Hurry baby! Daddy is waiting for you!” Paul was starting to panic! They were getting so close to the edge. He wouldn’t be able to survive Daryl’s death either. He leaned as far as he could inside the window until he could finally grab the front of her shirt. He pulled hard and fast scaring her, but it couldn’t be helped.

“I got them Daryl! I got all three!! Get out from back there!! I got them!!” Paul put Trouble beside her crying sisters and told them to hold hands and freeze, while he got daddy. He ran to the back of the car. Daryl was less than a foot away from the edge.

“I got them come on get out of there!” Paul screamed at him terrified he was going to be pushed over the edge of the cliff.

Daryl couldn’t move. He knew if he let go he would just collapse. He had given it his all and his girls were safe. He knew Paul would love and take care of them.

Paul looked at his man and knew he was done. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out from behind the vehicle before it rolled over on him. He couldn’t lose Daryl. Rick only had a foot to get out of the way that was doable. Daryl on the other hand was on the cliff side of the bumper, he had 4-5 feet to clear the car. He moved to Daryl’s side.

“Where are the girls?” Daryl yelled at him. “Get back to our girls!” Paul ignored him. Less than a foot left. Please God help me, he thought. Please give me the strength!

“Rick, on three let go and get out of the way!” Paul told him while grabbing Daryl’s arm in a death grip, ready to pull him out from behind the SUV.

“One…..two…..three!” Paul kicked out with his left foot and hit Ricks hip. That man went flying off to the side out of harm’s way. He then mustered every ounce of strength he had left in his body to yank his man to safety. As soon as they were almost clear of the back of the car the right rear wheel went over the edge, causing the vehicle to come crashing down to the ground and stopping it in its place. Paul hit the ground hard with Daryl on top of him. He rolled Daryl to his back and looked to the girls who had remained frozen in place where he left them. Thank God.

“Daryl?” Paul said placing his hands on both sides of his face. He opened his eyes. His body was still shaking from holding the SUV for so long. His hands were bloody. Paul looked over to Rick who was in the same shape. Neither man could move just yet. He leaned down to kiss Daryl because he needed to. He’d almost lost his whole family today, and now he was falling apart since they were all safe. He called the girls to him. They came running over. They surrounded their daddy’s face kissing him. Paul took that moment to let go of some of his emotions. Damn he needed to cry. He was so overwhelmed with what could have happened. He let his tears fall and didn’t even know he let his sobs escape his lips until he felt Daryl’s hand on his face and Little Bear wrapping her arms around his neck. Bunny was rubbing his back for comfort, and Trouble was between her daddy and him holding onto their shirts so that neither could leave her. 

Paul pulled himself together. He could fall apart later when they were safe in the cabin. He needed to get the five of them home. Three, two year old’s, and two injured men, uphill, for three and a half miles. It was almost too big of an endeavor. He knew he needed to get Rick and Daryl on their feet soon, or they wouldn’t be able to. Leaving them wasn’t an option. They had to do it and do it together. It may be slow going but they’d be alive and together. 

“Come on babe, you need to get up. We need to get back to the cabin.” He leaned down and kissed him again. He wished they were in bed, cause he felt the need to hold him and be held by him. This was just too close a call. He held a hand out to help pull him up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Daryl didn’t want to get up, but he knew he had to. They had a long way to go and it was all uphill. He wasn’t sure the girls could do it. He knew they needed to get going. Lords knows he didn’t want to be out here in the dark with his babies. He looked at Paul. His man saved their daughters and him and Rick. He loved him so much that it hurt. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner than Paul. He was more than he deserved. He briefly wondered how he got so lucky to have a man like him love him so much. He put his bloody hand in Paul’s and barely made it to his feet. He had to hold on to him for a minute to keep from falling. That man wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. It didn’t matter that he was bigger, Paul wasn’t about to let him fall. When Paul moved back to see if he could stand on his own, he saw the blood on his hands. He moved behind Daryl and lifted his shirt. From mid-back to his buttocks he was bloody.

“Don’t! I don’t want the girls to see.” He whispered to Paul. He nodded.

“Can you stand? I need to get Rick up.” Daryl looked to Rick whose hands were bloody as well. He nodded. Rick Grimes, his brother. He owed that man big time for what he did today.

Rick laid there with his eyes closed. He felt physically drained, he didn’t want to move. His whole body hurt, but he’d do it again in a heartbeat to save Daryl and Paul’s girls. He peered through his lashes to see Daryl and his family clinging to one another. It was so worth all this pain to see that sight. Suddenly Jesus was by his side.

“Rick.” Paul said. He let his eyes flutter open.

“We need to get you up. We need to get back home before nightfall.” Rick knew he was right, but damn he wanted to be left right here for a while. Jesus took his hand to pull him up. He couldn’t have stopped the groan if he tried to, nor could he stand on his own and had to hold on to him for a minute, until his legs would bear his weight. Paul held on to him, hugging him really, because he felt he owed this man so much, until he could stand on his own. 

Rick’s shirt wasn’t black like Daryl’s so Paul could see that he was bleeding from his back as well. He hoped he could get them all safely back to the cabin before dark.

“Trouble I need you to hold on to daddy right here.” Paul told her holding out Daryl’s pantleg for her to grab onto since Daryl’s hands were still bleeding.

“Can you help daddy walk home?” She looked up at her daddy.

“Shake it off daddy.” She said lifting her foot to help him shake it off. Paul squatted down to her level holding the hands of Bunny and Little Bear.

“Daddy hurt his back and can’t shake it off today, maybe tomorrow. Can you help daddy walk home with me?” Trouble looked up at her daddy and nodded her head, wrapping her arm around his leg.

“I help you daddy.” And she kissed his leg which was all she could reach. Her papa kissed her nose, then Bunny’s and Little Bear’s too.

“Unc Rick hurt too?” Trouble asked looking at Rick. Paul and the girls looked over at him.

“Yes, uncle Rick is hurt too. We have to help them walk home okay?” Little Bear walked over to her uncle Rick and held on to his leg.

“I help you, unc Rick.” She said looking up at him. Rick may have been hurting like hell, but he loved this family of Daryl’s more than he thought possible.

It took them almost four hours to get home, but they made it. Everyone was sore and tired. Daryl and Rick because of their injuries and Paul because he was carrying one of his daughters, sometimes two, and a couple times all three, most of the way home. 

Paul knew he needed to take care of Daryl and Rick first and get them into bed before they fell down. He needed to get the girls fed and bathed before they fell asleep. He grabbed everything needed for bathing and brought it out to the pool.

“Rick, get in the pool and bathe, I’ll be back in minute to help you.” Paul said to him. Paul helped  
Daryl sit on the porch and went inside and opened some canned mac n cheese and mandarin oranges and got the girls started eating their dinner. He stripped down to his underwear since he’d be getting wet and went back out to help Rick and Daryl if they needed him, before he had to bathe the girls.

When Paul came out Rick was still standing beside the pool. He realized that rick couldn’t even undress himself at this point, his body had shut down. Looking at his man he could see the same thing was happening to Daryl too.

Paul gave Daryl a quick kiss because he needed too, then went to Rick and began to unbutton his shirt and take it off him. He placed Ricks hands on his shoulders and kneeled down to pull his boots off. His socks followed, then he reached for his belt and took off his pants. Then stood behind him to pull his boxers off and help him step into the pool. His whole backside was covered in blood, as were his hands. 

“Just stand, I’ll be quick and we’ll get you into bed.” Paul told him and knew he needed to hurry because he looked like he was ready to fall down. He started at the top of his head and worked his way down. There was so much blood that he grabbed a couple gallons of the crick water to rinse him so he wouldn’t have to use the now rusty colored pool water. He helped Rick out of the pool and carefully wrapped a towel around his hips. He helped him inside and gave him some pain pills, and antibiotics. Then liberally sprayed some Aquaphor all over his lower back, buttocks and hands. Paul made him lay naked on the bed instead of the couch, since he’d have to sleep on his stomach for a few days. He pulled a light sheet over him. He was out before Paul left to help Daryl.

Paul gently woke Daryl who was out like a light. Still, it startled him and he jumped, then moaned out in pain.

“Come on babe, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed.”

“I’m .... fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Paul literally had to wrap his arms around Daryl to get him in a standing position. Then had to bear his weight getting him down the steps to the pool.

“I just need five minutes Daryl. I have to get all this blood and sweat washed off you. I don’t want infection to set in. Can you stand for 5 more minutes?” Daryl pushed away from him to stand on his own. His legs and arms were shaking. Paul moved fast starting at his head and finishing with his feet. He rinsed him with fresh creek water and helped him out. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he dried him and helped him inside, where he gave him the same medicine he gave Rick and got him into the bed beside him. He sprayed him down with the Aquaphor and covered him. Now he needed to take care of his daughters who were practically asleep at the table. He wished he could wait until tomorrow to bathe them but they had blood all over them from their daddy.

“Hey girls!” He whispered and smiled at them.

“Let’s go play in the pool before bedtime.” That woke them up. They loved playing in the water. They peeled their clothes off and ran outside. Their papa was emptying the pool.

“Papa! I want to play in the pool!” Little Bear told him with her lip out.

“You will, I have to put clean water in it for you.” He smiled at them reassuring them. As he was carrying the 5 gallon water bottles he could feel his own arms shaking from carrying his daughters all the way back.

He bathed the girls and let them play for a little bit then dried them put them in bed and read them a story. There was a little protest over not being in bed with their daddy too, but Paul told them they would make up for it tomorrow that daddy was hurt and sleeping. They were all asleep before the story was finished.

Paul cleaned up the cabin, then collected the bloody and dirty clothes and put them into the barrel to soak. He’d wash them tomorrow. He removed his underwear and got in the pool to bathe the day away and he fell apart. With everyone taken care of and soundly sleeping. He broke, he’d been holding it in all day. As he washed his hair and body, he relived the day’s events. He could have lost them all today including Rick, for he had no doubt that man would have died trying to save their daughters with Daryl. He let it all out and then sat in the pool his arms wrapped around his legs, head down on his knees.

Daryl stood in the dark cabin watching his man crying in the pool. It was breaking his heart but he knew that Paul would be embarrassed for him to see it, so he stayed inside and waited.

Paul was dreading sleeping on the couch if truth be told. He didn’t want his nightmares to haunt him, and he knew without a doubt that they would. They always did when he didn’t sleep with Daryl. He just didn’t understand it. He was a grown man for goodness sake. He shouldn’t still be having nightmares of something that happened over 20 years ago. He got out of the pool and dried himself off and put clean boxer briefs on. He carried all the soap and shampoo and conditioner to the porch and set them on the table. Then he did something that he’d never done before in his life. He picked up one of Daryl’s cigarettes and lit it, then he began coughing and choking.

What the fuck, Daryl thought as he saw Paul pick up and light one of his cigarettes. As he coughed and choked, all Daryl could think was he deserved it. He opened the screen door and joined him on the porch.

“What the hell are you doing?” Daryl growled at him and sent shivers down his spine, while startling him at the same time. Daryl took the smoke out of his fingers and put it in his mouth.

“How do you do that?” Paul rasped out still coughing.

“Years of practice. What the hell were you thinking?”

“They seem to calm you, I thought I’d try it.” He answered looking down at the porch floor. Daryl wrapped him in his arms careful of his hands and held him. He must really be struggling with today’s event to resort to smoking, was all Daryl could think.

“We’re all okay. Everyone is safe and sound. You saved us all.” Daryl whispered to him.

“Me?” Paul croaked out, but Daryl silenced him with a kiss.

“I can’t sleep, I need you to lay with me.” Daryl told him.

“Daryl we can’t all sleep in our bed. I’ll….”

“Then I’ll sleep on the couch with you.” Daryl interrupted him.

“No, you can’t sleep on the couch!”

“Then lay with me.”

“Fine.”

They made their way back inside. While Paul locked up, Daryl crawled back into bed and waited for him. When he didn’t come right away. Daryl called out to him.

“Don’t make me come and get you Paul.”

“Hush you’re going to wake everyone up!” He whispered furiously. Paul climbed in, Daryl was on his side and he wrapped himself around him as was their habit. Paul was asleep within minutes. Daryl smiled.

“I can move back to the couch.” Rick whispered.

“Nah, ain’t nothing happening here but sleep, go to sleep Rick.”

Paul woke up about 4 am. For the first time in 3 years, he was able to get out of Daryl’s arms without him waking. Of course, he had given Daryl and Rick another dose of antibiotics and pain pills at 2. He had a good hour and a half to two hours before anyone would be up so he decided to make a quick run to the vehicles to get some of the supplies Rick had brought. It would take many, many trips with just him going, but he would get it done eventually. He dressed and softly kissed Daryl’s lips because he almost lost him yesterday. He kissed his girls and grabbed the duffle bags and backpack and left jogging his way down with a flashlight so he didn’t run off the cliff. 

When he reached the SUV’s he saw that it had only taken him 16 minutes. Of course, it was all downhill he thought to himself. He filled the backpack and two duffels quickly and started for home. He’d barely put a dent in all that Rick had brought. Still he was in good shape and was able to make another trip before anyone woke up. He put everything away and decided Pancakes and powdered eggs for breakfast. He’d cook it over the firepit outside so the girls wouldn’t wake Daryl and Rick. He gathered everything he’d need and made some milk and Tang, then started doing the laundry while he waited for the girls to wake up. They were sleeping late he noticed, but they had a long emotional day yesterday. 

When 6:30 rolled around he started the fire in the pit, made the pancake batter and mixed the powdered eggs. He placed two cast iron skillets with oil over the fire to heat up. He went in to check on everyone. He looked in on Daryl and Rick first. They appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Paul moved to Daryl and gently brushed his hair out of his face. He knelt down to rest his head on the pillow facing Daryl. He leaned in and kissed him. He ran his hand over his arm shoulder and back to his neck to finally land combing through the back of his hair. His heart was bursting with love for this man.

“Whatcha doing?” Daryl whispered to him slowly opening his eyes.

“I just needed to touch you.” 

“Don’t start something I can’t finish.” Daryl said to him, making him smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, but in case you didn’t notice…. I’m out here and not in there.” Daryl frowned not knowing what he meant by that.

“For the first time in over three years I made it out without you waking up.” Paul smiled at him.

“Only because you drugged me.”

“That’s moot point. I’m here and you’re there.” He kissed his nose and stood up.

“Go back to sleep.”

“What? You come in here and kiss me awake, just to tell me to go back to sleep?”

“Yes, I just needed to touch you. You need to rest, go back to sleep.” He leaned down to kiss him one more time and left.

“Son of a bitch.” Daryl said under his breath.

“Problem?” Rick asked him.

“Shut up!” Daryl said making him laugh.

Paul came back with two bottles of water and more pills.

“I don’t want any more pills.” Daryl grumbled.

“Daryl you need these antibiotics, remember what happened to me. You don’t have to take the pains pills if you don’t want them.”

“I don’t.” Paul helped him sit up and only gave him the antibiotics.

“Okay, you can go back to sleep.” He leaned down to kiss him again. Daryl wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close between his legs.

“I want to get up, I can’t sleep now. Where are the girls?”

“They’re still sleeping.”

“At this hour? Are they sick? Have you checked on them?” His started to get up.

“Stop! They’re fine. They had a long day yesterday and are worn out.” And it was as if his words conjured them up when Trouble made her way around the hanging blanket. Paul quickly pulled the sheet to cover Daryl’s lap.

“Daddy!” Trouble cried out with excitement and launched herself at him. Daryl picked her up with his arms trying not to use his hands and she straddled his lap giving him big kisses.

“Missed you daddy.”

“Missed me …. I just saw you yesterday.” He laughed. 

“You didn’t hear our story.”

“I’m sorry I missed it. Daddy was so tired.”

“And daddy hurt.” She hugged him again. Bunny came around the blanket.

“Daddy!” She reached for him.

“Bunny’s turn Trouble, let’s go potty so Bunny can hug daddy too.” Trouble released her daddy’s neck and reached out for her papa. As Paul took her Daryl used his arms to pull Bunny up for cuddles. Little Bear made her way around the blanket.

“Good morning Little Bear. As soon as I give Bunny some cuddles it’ll be your turn okay?” She nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed. She looked at her uncle Rick and reached out to rub his cheek. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached up and grabbed his arm to pull herself up. He lifted it to help her and then she cuddled up beside him and rubbed his beard. Then his heart nearly burst when she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Paul and Trouble came around the blanket. Trouble went and stood between her daddy’s legs.

“Papa, kiss daddy! He hurt.” She demanded. Daryl smiled at her and looked at Paul.

“Yeah Papa, kiss me! I’m hurt.” He said making Paul laugh as it always did. He leaned down to give his man a kiss, and Bunny held their heads together and leaned in to kiss them too. Well that had Little Bear calling for a family hug and crawling over Rick to reach them. Rick just watched them with a huge smile on his face. 

He still couldn’t get over the changes in Daryl and Jesus, if he was being honest. Both men were loners, neither really letting anybody in. The changes in them were unbelievable. If he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed it.

Paul sent the girls to set the table, so he could get Daryl and Rick into some sweats. After all they couldn’t run around naked in front of the girls. Then went outside to cook their breakfast. He transferred the scrambled eggs to another pan so as not to take the chance of the girls burning themselves on the hot cast iron skillet. He returned with a huge platter of pancakes and a pan loaded with scrambled eggs. He cut up pancakes into three bowls and pour syrup over the top. Then filled three bowls with the eggs.

“Okay girls I need you to feed daddy and uncle Rick because their hands are hurt. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes!” They said excitedly at the prospect of feeding them. Paul smiled. He knew they were going to like feeding them.

Daryl and Rick came in from relieving themselves outside and sat at the table. Paul picked up Trouble and sat her on the table in front of her daddy. He scooted Daryl in as close as he could go and handed her the bowl of Pancakes. She speared a bite of pancake and held it up.

“Open daddy, here comes airplane.” And she flew it into his mouth.

“Mmmmmm….” Daddy said as he chewed it and swallowed.

He sat Little Bear in front of Rick, who copied her sister to feed him. 

“What bout me papa? I want to feed too.” Bunny said with her lip poked out.

“How about you feed me cause I’m so hungry?” He asked her, holding out his arms to put her on the table in front of him. She smiled big, happy to feed her papa.

“Don’t forget to give yourself a bite, girls. Give daddy and Rick a bite then you take a bite, and don’t forget the eggs too.”

The girls thoroughly enjoyed being in charge of feeding the men. 

“Is hot daddy, careful.” Trouble said and blew on is eggs for him, before putting them in his mouth.

Paul continued to cut up pancakes to put in the bowls that were rapidly being consumed. He refilled egg bowls as well.

“I love you papa.” Bunny said to him.

“I love you too Bunny.”

The three men ate a lot since none of them had supper last night. By the time breakfast was done and bellies were full, Daryl and Rick were hurting again with their medication worn off. Paul gave them their pain pills and sent them back to bed.

That morning set the standard for the next four days. Paul wouldn’t allow either of them to use their hands or do any work. He and the girls did everything and never complained. 

However, it was day five since Rick had gotten there and he needed to go down the mountain to radio Maggie as promised. Paul had made them promise to give him seven days of recovery. He had used a very persuasive argument, his girls. They needed to heal quickly and completely so they would be ready to handle any situation that may arise to keep their girls safe. He’d been working like a dog nonstop for the past four days. It didn’t sit right with himself or Daryl, but he was adamant.

It was 5 am and Daryl and Rick were on the porch.

“I don’t even know if this radio will work.” Rick said to Daryl. It was still dark out and for the first time since he’d gotten there Paul was still asleep.

“I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone. I don’t know how long it’ll take me to get to the bottom of the mountain on foot.” Rick told him.

“It takes about 5-6 hours.” Daryl told him. Rick just looked at him.

“We never took the car down wanted to save what gas we had for when we went back to Alexandria. I would go down every few days to check on the herd.” Daryl smiled at him.

“I’m supposed to contact Maggie at noon. I’m gonna take some duffle bags with and grab some of the supplies I brought. Don’t tell Jesus. I’ll hide them out here until he goes to bed tonight.” Daryl laughed.

“You’re a chicken!” 

“Well I haven’t seen you do anything either.” Rick returned. “Touche.” They said their goodbyes and Rick headed down the mountain.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Daryl was having a smoke on the porch, when it hit him. Rick would be gone until at least five o’clock. The girls had been sleeping in late since he’d been hurt, because they were helping their papa take care of them and all the chores that needed to be done. He’d not had any alone time with Paul all week. He briefly thought that he should let Paul sleep, then discarded the thought, he could sleep later. He put his cigarette out and headed inside.

When Rick reached the vehicles, he stopped with his hands on his hips and head cocked to the side. It was empty. All the supplies he’d brought were gone. He considered turning around and going back to the cabin to let them know but talking to his love Maggie won out. Daryl and Jesus were both more than capable of taking care of themselves and their daughters and Daryl was pretty much healed. It could wait until he got back tonight.

Daryl stopped at the foot of the bed at just looked at the man he loved more than he ever thought possible. He was all sprawled out, taking up the whole bed. It made Daryl smile. When they were together spooning Paul never moved the whole night through, but when Daryl would leave the bed, this was always how he found him.

Maggie was a mess. She couldn’t wait to talk to Rick. Five days had felt like a year. She needed to hear his voice, to know that he’d made it and was okay. She hoped to hear that Daryl and Jesus were alive and well also.

“Please, sit down Maggie! Your pacing is making me dizzy.” Carol said to her.

“I can’t. I need to hear his voice. What time is it?”

“Five minutes later than the last time you asked me.” Carol said shaking her head. But truth be told she really wanted to hear his voice too and to find out if he’d found Daryl and Jesus. Aaron came walking in the back door.

“Morning ladies. Are we excited about our trip today?” He asked with a smile knowing that Maggie was chomping at the bit to go.

“That’s an understatement.” Carol said under her breath, but they both heard her and Aaron laughed.

“Well let’s hit the road, leaving a little early is fine in case we have any problems.”

Rick made it to the spot to radio Maggie by 11:30. He had a half hour to kill. He pulled out his binoculars and scanned the herd. There didn’t seem to be any change. He just didn’t understand why they weren’t moving along. Where the hell were they coming from? He prayed everything was good at home. He didn’t have any ideas on how they would get back home especially now with the babies, and no vehicles.

“Maggie, do you copy?” He waited. No response. He looked at his watch. It was twelve o’clock on the nose.

“Maggie, do you copy?” Nothing.

“I copy Rick.” Maggie said with a huge smile on her face. She’d been so worried sick about him and hearing his voice was the medicine she needed.

“Maggie, do you copy? “

“I’m here Rick, do you copy?” Why can’t he hear me? Is my radio broken?

“Rick do you copy? I’m here!”

“Maggie, I hope you can hear me. I’m not even sure my radio is working. It got stepped on. I put it back together the best I could. But I’m not Eugene that’s for sure.” He gave a humorless laugh.

“Pop the trunk Maggie.” Aaron said to her.

“Why?”

“We still have some fireworks in there I think we can set one off without causing a problem with the herd and let Rick know that we can hear him.” She popped the trunk and they all got out.

Daryl slipped his underwear off and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table. He started with just a soft kiss. When Paul parted his lips in his sleep, Daryl deepened the kiss, then moved to his neck where he nibbled and sucked lightly so as to not startle him awake. He didn’t wake so Daryl moved to his chest. He really hadn’t been able to touch him like this since Rick got there. He was craving his man bad. He paused and lingered on his nipples, making Paul’s breath come out in short puffs. Then he laid his head on Paul’s heart, and rubbed his stomach softly with his hand.

He was feeling very emotional all of the sudden. Paul had saved their girls and then saved him and Rick. There were so many different ways that could have went, and none of them were good. For the last four days he’d worked tirelessly taking care of all of them, and here he was trying to have sex when he needed rest. How selfish was that? He got up and grabbed his underwear and carried his sorry selfish ass outside.

Paul laid in the bed for as long as he thought it would take Daryl to take a leak and have a smoke. When he didn’t come back, he decided to go see what was taking him so long. He’d woke up to Daryl with his hands on him and thought he was gonna get lucky. Finding the lube on the bed beside him confirmed that, so now he was confused at what could be taking him so long to come back. He stood inside the screen door to see Daryl lying back on the top step with his arm thrown across his eyes, cigarette in hand. He walked out closing the inside door so they wouldn’t wake the girls talking. He sat down beside Daryl and looked down at him.

“Hey handsome.” Paul said to him. Daryl’s hand came up to softly rub Paul’s bare back.

“Go get some rest Paul, you’re tired, you’ve been working too hard.”

“Does this mean I’m not getting lucky this morning? When I woke up and felt your hands on me and then saw the lube…..I thought maybe…..”

“I’m sorry I was being selfish.” Daryl sighed.

“Daryl selfish is an adjective that’s never, in all the years I’ve known you, been associated with your name.”

“Yeah, well when I saw all sprawled out on tha…….”

“I don’t sprawl!” Paul said with indignance, making Daryl laugh. 

“When I saw you spra………owwwww! Stop that!” Daryl said when Paul squeezed that pressure point above his knee.

“When I saw you laying on the bed…. all stretched out……I only thought about myself and how bad I wanted you.” There! He’d admitted it. Paul laid back with Daryl and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“For the record…..I love feeling you inside me and I don’t care if I haven’t slept in a month, you can wake me anytime you want. Anytime Daryl.”

“I was thinking to have you inside me.” Daryl whispered. Paul was on top of him in a flash pulling his arm off his eyes so he could see them.

“Do you mean it Daryl? Do you think you’re ready?” He had placed his hands on either side of his face so Daryl couldn’t look away.

“I wanted to try it, at least once, I don’t know if I’ll like it. Aaron told me what to do and you said you’d never tried it either and I thought that maybe we could have this first together.” Paul leaned down and kissed him.

“Well I couldn’t sleep now if you held a gun to my head. Come on….let me love you. If you don’t like it or become afraid, we’ll just stop and you can love me. I’ll love you regardless Daryl, you don’t even have to try it if you don’t want to, you know that, right?” Daryl looked into his man’s eyes and saw he was speaking the truth. He believed that Paul would indeed love him whether he tried this or not. He wanted to do this for him because he loved him the same way, with his whole entire being. They got up and went inside. 

Paul lit the oil lamp and turned it to low. He wanted to make sure that Daryl could see him at all times. If Daryl hadn’t been the one to bring it up, he’d be having second thoughts right now. But now all he felt was like his dick was about to explode with excitement. They took their boxer briefs off and climbed into bed. Daryl was on his back and laying still. It was so out of character for him that it took Paul by surprise.

“It’s okay, why don’t you just love me.” Paul said kissing him, then moving to his neck.

“What? You don’t want to do this?” Daryl was confused.

“I thought you changed your mind and it’s okay.”

“Why? Why do you think that?” Paul stopped nibbling on his neck and leaned up on his elbows to look at him.

Rick heard the fireworks before he saw it. He smiled. 

“Maggie! I saw it. Don’t light any more, I don’t want you stirring up that herd. Thank God you can hear me. I was beginning to think my radio was completely broken. First thing I want to tell you is that I love you and miss you.” Maggie smiled as her heart leapt into her throat and her eyes teared up.

“I have so many things to tell you. So much has happed in the past 5 days. The first being that I drove the SUV’s front right wheel over the cliff and disabled it. I know you’re probably laughing wondering how I could have done that. In my defense it was pitch black that night and I wasn’t using the headlights to try to be safe. I had to walk nearly four miles up the mountain before I came to a cabin that had light inside. So, I thought it was Daryl and Jesus’s, but as I got closer, I could hear children giggling, so I was ready to move on and keep looking. As I was walking away, I heard their voices. It stopped me in my tracks. When I went and peered in the window…imagine my shock seeing three babies in bed with Daryl and Jesus and they were all in nothing but their underwear.” Maggie’s mouth was hanging open in shock at this news. Aaron was smiling so big and Carol expression was unreadable.

“Jesus was reading them a story, and I swear Daryl asked as many questions as the three little girls did. I don’t think he ever had stories read to him as a child. The girls are triplets Maggie can you imagine that? They can’t be but two years old if they’re that old.” He laughed.

“Well…. You, remember that night that we watched Daryl and Jesus on the porch? I’ll tell you Maggie, it had me tearing up at how beautiful a scene it was to see. It was like they weren’t living in this world but were safely tucked into a world of their own. Oh! And remember how Daryl named Judith before she had a name? Get this, Daryl named them alright. We have Trouble, Bunny, and Little Bear.” He laughed some more.

“As the story finished, the three girls were already asleep and I watched as they carried them to their bed. The cabin is only one room so they had a blanket hanging as sort of a wall. I was still standing there with what was probably a silly grin on my face. When I woke up from my trance to see them naked and kissing. Needless to say, I hightailed it out of there. I decided I wouldn’t knock on the door that night and just stay on the porch and wait until morning.” He was laughing at himself and had Maggie, Aaron and Carol laughing with him.

“Well that didn’t work either because I could hear them Maggie. So, I went for a long walk until I saw the light go out. It was probably about 4 am when I woke to the door being opened and was sure I was about to die. You know how Daryl is…punch or shoot now and ask questions later. Well first I saw was that he was naked, so now I thought I had to fight for my life with a naked man!” He laughed again shaking his head with the memory. Maggie had covered her mouth as she laughed out loud at the picture Rick was painting. Aaron and Carol were enjoying the tale as well.

“It was close Maggie, but as you can see, I survived. As it turns out Maggie, they’ve had those babies since the day they left here. Can you believe it? They were pushed by the herd and had to make detours and realized that they’d need more gas so they went into a neighborhood to find some and heard a baby cry. They were locked in a room covered in their own shit practically starving. I still can’t believe it. It was like the gods wanted them to find those babies and keep them. They couldn’t even walk or talk back then. Now they call Daryl daddy and Jesus papa. Those girls adore them and Maggie, let me tell you those two men would die for them and we almost did.” Maggie looked at Carol and Aaron as they waited for him to continued.

“Now we move on to day two. We woke to a screaming Trouble who as looking straight at me, because I was sleeping on the couch. Daryl and Jesus came flying around the blanket wall. Turns out they had had their first incident in almost a year. Three men had come out of the woods the day that I arrived and grabbed Trouble and held a knife against her throat. Well long story short…..they made short work out of killing him and Daryl tracked the other two and killed them as well. Poor little thing peed herself when she saw me, another stranger and in their cabin. Oh, and these little two year, old girls…they cuss like little mini Daryl’s.” He started laughing remembering.

“I did what any man would do in my situation, being left alone with three babies when their Daddy’s went to get dressed. I threw my cheerios at them and we had a cereal war while we were alone. Before I tell you about how we all almost died, let me tell you about the shake it off dance, the freeze game and our fishing trip. Yes, this is still day two or day 1 since I arrived late on the night before.” He laughed.

“Daryl….I could care less whether I’m ever on top. All I care about is that you love me.”

“But why do you think I don’t want to? Isn’t that what we came in here to do?” Paul didn’t know what to do. He didn’t think Daryl was ready for this.

“I want to do whatever you want to do. What would you like to do?” Paul asked him. Daryl hesitated.

“Can I love on you while you decide?” Paul asked kissing his way down his chest.

“Yes.” Daryl breathlessly answered him. Paul smiled as he licked his naval. He really didn’t care right now. All he wanted was this time with him. They got to so rarely these days. He moved lower and took him in his mouth. Daryl let out a growl that could wake the dead. As he reached to fist his hands into the sheets, he felt the bottle of lube and grabbed it and shoved it against his lover. Paul looked up at him, he needed to see that this was what his man wanted. 

Daryl raised his head off the pillow to look at Paul with eyes that were almost black with desire, then bent his knees and spread his legs. That was all the affirmatiom Paul needed. 

“Daryl, watch me.” He watched as Paul squirted some lube on his fingers and his hand disappeared between his legs.

“I’m going to touch you now so relax and enjoy it. I’ll tell you before I do anything okay?” Paul promised him. At Paul’s first touch Daryl drew in a sharp breath.

“Are you okay Daryl?” He nodded. Paul was already rock hard and prayed that his lover was really ready for this because in truth, he wanted to do this so bad. Oh, he’d stop in a heartbeat if Daryl needed him too, but he really wanted to do this. He ran his fingers in small circles around his hole and applied small amounts of pressure.

Daryl watched Paul’s face. His tongue was peeking out in his concentration.

“Paul.” Daryl growled. Paul looked up at him praying he wasn’t going to ask him to stop.

“Go ahead.” He’d surprised him and it showed on his face. It made Daryl smile. He wanted to do this. He wanted to do it for Paul. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

Paul used more lube and inserted his middle finger up to the first knuckle and looked at Daryl. That man raised his head and nodded to him. Paul slid his finger all the way in then slowly moved it in and out.

Although it felt strange, Daryl wasn’t in any pain. He could do this for Paul. He would do this for Paul.

“I’m going to add another finger now Daryl to help open you up, okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead.” Adding more lube, the second finger slid in easily. Paul felt him clench around his fingers.

“Try to relax Daryl, take a deep breath and relax, don’t clench.”

“I feel like I gotta go.” Daryl told him.

“I know it feels like that for a minute, just breath and try to relax. If you want me to stop just tell me okay?” Daryl nodded and tried to relax. Then Paul hit a spot that had him suck in a sharp breath.

“What the fuck?”

“Did that feel good?” Daryl nodded and he hit it again. Daryl was trying to push against his fingers to feel it again. He moaned out.

“Do it again.” Paul quickened the pace and had Daryl throwing his head from side to side with all these fuckin sounds that Paul loved coming from his mouth. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to be inside him and feel what it felt like. He was ready to burst and wanted to do it inside of the man he loved. He slowly pulled his fingers out.

“Don’t stop now Paul!” Daryl demanded. Paul quickly lubed up his cock and pressed it against Daryl’s entrance. He eased it inside.

Daryl felt a fullness but no pain.

“Are you okay Daryl?” He prayed that he was because this feeling was like no other. It was incredible. He prayed to the sex Gods to let him be okay so he could stay right where he was. Once he was fully inside, he stopped to allow Daryl a moment to get used to the feeling. He ran his hands over Daryl’s stomach and chest. He wasn’t shaking with fear.

“I need you to move Paul.” Paul smiled and thanked the Gods. He started to slowly pump in and out, trying to hit the sweet spot every time. And with the sounds coming from his lover he was hitting it every time.

“Faster Paul.” Daryl demanded and he didn’t have to be told twice. Paul prayed the girls wouldn’t wake up. He wasn’t sure he could stop at this point and Daryl was anything but quiet right now. The animalistic sounds he was making were going to be his undoing. The faster he moved the more he wanted to cum but wanted Daryl to cum first.

“Come on Daryl! Cum for me!” He took hold of his cock as he pumped in and out faster and faster hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. When he felt Daryl clamp down on him, he could no longer hold back. He watched as the creamy ropes of cum covered his hand and Daryl’s stomach and he let go feeling the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt. He fell on top of Daryl, neither man able to move or think a coherent thought. All that could be heard in the now quiet cabin was the two lovers trying to catch their breath.

As soon as Daryl could breathe and think again, he ran his hands through Paul hair and over his back. He could still feel Paul inside of him, but it wasn’t unpleasant. However, what he just experienced was indescribable. There was no pain just pleasure. He knew it was because of Paul. That man who loved him unconditionally made sure of it.

“Paul?” That man lifted his head to look at the man who just gave him the greatest gift. He trusted him. He eased himself out of Daryl slowly and crawled up to lean on his elbows so they were face to face.

“How are you?” Paul asked him with love shining through his eyes. 

“You made it great Paul. It was perfect and nothing like I thought it would be. I love you.” And he lifted his head to kiss him and squeezed him tight against him. Daryl knew without a doubt that he could do this again if Paul wanted to.

“How was it for you? Did you like it?” Daryl asked him. Paul smiled at him.

“You have no idea.” He said laughing and kissed his man hard.

“I wish we could stay here all day. But…we have daughters that will be waking up soon and we’re all sticky and in need of a bath. The two men went out to the pool and helped each other bathe since they weren’t quite through with their alone time with one another.

Maggie sat with tears running down her face listening to Ricks account of the near tragedy. Carol sat in shock of how close they came to going over the cliff. Aaron was as still as a statue as he heard him recounting the events of that afternoon.

“……. but Jesus is a beast and saved all of us. He carried those girls and pushed us back up that mountain. He had to undress us and bathe us. I really don’t remember anything after that. We’ve spent most of the last 4 days in bed with him and the girls taking care of us. But, he was right, we’re almost healed since he wouldn’t allow us to do anything. We still have 3 more days of rest. He made us promise to give him seven days. Hell, I’ve had 2 year olds feeding me for the past 4 days. They are amazing Maggie. They have been helping their papa with everything. But it’s taking its toll on Jesus. He goes down for the water, does the laundry, washes all the dishes, chops all the wood, prepares all the meals and takes care of the girls, and Daryl and me. I was going to try to carry up some of the supplies I brought but, they’re gone. It’s something I need to tell them about when I get home. But don’t worry over that because they have enough supplies to last a good long while.” He laughed.

‘Well Maggie mine, I need to head back up the mountain. I’ll be back in five days same time. I love you and I miss you. Don’t worry about me we’re all fine. Rick out.”

Maggie hugged the walkie talkie radio to her while Aaron started the car and headed for home.

Rick looked at his watch, it was 5: 17, looks like he be home in time for dinner. He was smiling thinking about Maggie. He wished he could have heard her voice but at least she knew that he was alright.  
As the cabin came into view between the trees, the first thing he saw was the bed sheets hanging from the clothesline. He smiled to himself, thinking that Daryl and Paul made use of the time he was gone. Then he heard arguing and looked to see Daryl standing beside the pool with a bucket in his hand.

“Three more days Daryl, you promised.” Paul said to him.

“I’m fine! I’m just emptying the pool. You don’t want our girls bathing in this water after we did, do you?”

“No, but I’ll take care of it. Three more days! I want you completely healed.”

“You weren’t so worried about my injuries this morning when you were fucking my brains out!” Daryl growled at him. Paul looked at him and actually laughed.

“That’s because I was doing all the work….you just had to lay there and enjoy it.”

That made Rick laugh out loud. He shook his head and wished for the hundredth time that Maggie was here to see them. He watched as Daryl made a lunge toward Jesus and that man sidestepped him with ease. Laughing the whole time.

“Girls!” Daryl called out. The girls in question were happily making mud pies where Daryl had been dumping buckets of water.

“Yes daddy?”

“Get your papa!” The girls screamed with joy. This was one of their favorite games, and they took chase. They ran after him as fast as their little legs would carry them and chased him around the cabin. Daryl lay in wait on the other front corner. A playful Daryl was a sight to behold and Rick wished again that Maggie was here to see it.

As soon as Paul came around the corner, Daryl lifted him off his feet, grabbing him around the waist. They hit the ground where Daryl laid on top of him.

“Smother him with kisses!” He shouted to the girls. They were happy to oblige. Daryl got off of him after giving him a rather lengthy kiss so the girls could pile on top of him with their muddy hands and feet. Paul kissed and tickled the girls unmercifully. Daryl stood by and laughed.

Ricked came out of the woods and walked up to them.

“I see you’ve been playing in the mud again.” Rick said surprising the girls. Who in their happiness to see him left their papa lying on the ground to attack Rick with their hugs and kisses, which he was happy to have. He missed his little girl so much. But where Judith was shy and quiet. These girls were loud and very outgoing and so affectionate, thanks to their daddy and papa.

“Alright girls, let your uncle Rick up, he needs to go rest he had a long walk today.” Paul told them.

“I’m fine.” Rick said exactly like Daryl did. He looked over to that man to see him smiling at being told to go rest.

“Three more days Rick.” Paul said and took the bag of duffles from his hand.

“What are these for?” He asked him.

“I was going to try to bring back some of the supplies I brought but someone has beat us to them. I’m not sure if you can track them or not Daryl since we don’t know when they were taken.” He broke the news with his hands on his hips.

“The supplies are in the cellar. No need to track me, I’m right here.” Both Daryl and Rick shot him a look.

“When?” They both asked at the same time.

“When everyone was sleeping either early in the morning or late at night. I got the last of them last night.” He told them matter-of-factly. It was no wonder he was looking so damn tired. Damn that man was a beast! Taking care of all five of them, doing all the chores, and now hardly sleeping making runs through the night. No wonder he was still sleeping when he left this morning.

Over the next three days Daryl and Rick were sneaking around when Paul was asleep. Fetching water, changing out the pool, doing laundry. Letting him think that he was just too tired to remember doing it.

The night before Rick was to go radio Maggie, they made the decision for all of them to go. They’d been cooped up in the cabin and the yard that a day trip sounded fun. The girls were very excited about going on an adventure. Everyone went to bed early that night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite scenes...the radio call...

Chapter 21

Maggie made a decision. She didn’t tell a soul. She packed a large backpack with everything she thought she might need. Then she sat down to write her letter. On her way to the car, she stopped at the armory for weapons and another radio. She hid them in the trunk of the car and pulled the box of fireworks out and put them on the back seat for easy access. She came home and crawled into bed and tried to sleep. She’d get to hear his voice tomorrow and if everything went according to plan, she be in his arms by tomorrow night.

Is was 11:22 when they reached the place where Rick was going to radio Maggie. Rick was excited for Maggie to hear the girls and get to hear Daryl and Jesus too. He pulled the radio off his belt and reached into his pocket for the electrical tape he’d brought to tape the button down because he knew Daryl and Jesus’s girls and they would be demanding, wanting to talk. He smiled just thinking about it. It would be easier for everyone he just taped the button down, so he could just let them hold it.

Maggie, Aaron, Eric, Michonne, Sasha, Carol, Tara, Rosita, and Eugene, had all come this time after hearing about the last time. They all wanted to hear Rick’s voice and know that him, Daryl, and Jesus were okay along with their daughters. They had brought three vehicles this time. It was only a little after 11 but better to be early than late. She turned on the radio and set it on the dashboard while she looked through her binoculars scanning the mountainside. It frustrated her that she could see no sign of him. She sure hoped he made it. She needed to hear his voice.

“Daryl? Help me tape this button down.” Maggie heard his voice come to life over her radio. He brought Daryl? She looked at her watch, only 11:34. He was early too. 

“I help unc Rick.” Little Bear offered.

“Thank you, sweetheart but I need daddy’s help for this one.” Rick told her.

“He brought the girls!” Maggie squealed with a huge grin on her face.

“Daddy! Mere unc Rick need you. Daddy!”

“Hold your panties on, I’m coming. Trouble do not throw rocks at your sister, or I’ll give you a knuckle sammich.” Daryl threatened.

“I’ll give you a knuckle sammich daddy.” Trouble taunted him.

“Papa! I gotta pee!” Bunny yelled.

“Oh my God! They’re all here! Maggie said with tears streaming down her face.

“Daryl! Where’s the toilet paper?”

“I didn’t bring any.” Daryl told him.

“Son of a bitch! What am I supposed to do now?” Paul could be heard saying.

“Sum bitch daddy you didn’t bring paper?” Bunny asked.

By now everyone with Maggie was rolling with laughter.

“Look in my pack, I brought some.” Rick told them.

“Papa! Where’s the potty chair?” 

“We don’t have a potty chair here it’s back at home.”

“Daddy! I gotta pee!” Bunny cried to her daddy.

“Hold on I’m just about done.” The voice came closer.

“Daddy where’s the potty chair?”

“No potty chair, today you get to pee like daddy.”

“I wanna pee like daddy!” Trouble yelled out. 

“Me too!” Little Bear agreed.

“Alright take your panties off.” Daryl told them.

“No! No! Not right here we have to go over there.” Daryl told them. He could be heard in the background further away telling them to stand and spread their legs.

“We need to have them settled by noon, I want them to see the fireworks.” Rick was telling Paul.

“Alright then we need to feed them there lunch now.”

“Daddy! I pee on my leg!”

“Paul! I need wipes! We’re having a problem over here!”

“Did you really think they could pee standing up, Daryl?”

Maggie face hurt with all the grinning and laughing she was doing.

“I want them to come home right now.” Maggie said to no one in particular. 

“Unc Rick sad.”

“Little bit. I miss aunt Maggie.”

“Daddy! Unc Rick sad kiss him.”

“Daddy is only allowed to kiss papa.” Jesus could be heard saying.

“Why?” Little Bear wanted to know.

“Cause that’s the rule.” He said firmly.

“I kiss unc Rick?”

“Yes, you can kiss him.”

“I kiss you.” And you could hear her sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Little Bear, I feel better already.” 

“Papa! Kiss daddy!” Trouble demanded.

“Yeah papa, kiss me.” Daryl said smiling at him.

“Alright stop with the kissing and let’s eat before Maggie gets here.” Rick said to them.

“You’re no fun.” Daryl grumbled.

“Family hug!” Bunny announced.

“Okay…..we got pancakes, mac n cheese, spaghettio’s, biscuits and jelly, corn beef hash, and green beans, corn, peaches, and finally some pears.”

“I love you Papa.”

“I love you too Bunny.”

“Do you love me?” Little Bear wanted to know.

“Of course, I love you, Little Bear.”

“Daddy loves me.” Trouble announced.

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright! Everybody loves everybody! It’s like the damn Walton’s.” Rick grumbled. Paul laughed.

“Who’s the Walton’s?” Daryl wanted to know. Rick and Paul’s heads whipped toward Daryl.

“Seriously?” Rick asked him.

“It was a TV show back in the 70’s. They lived on a mountain…..Walton’s mountain.”

“Huh, kinda like us.” Daryl said.

“Yeah, kinda like us.” Paul agreed and rubbed a hand across Daryl’s back, he forgot sometimes that Daryl never had a childhood. Rick just shook his head.

“When we see an Maggie?” Trouble wanted to know.

“We don’t get to see Aunt Maggie. Uncle Rick is just gonna talk to her.”

“I wanna talk too.” Trouble told her papa.

“Yes but no cussing. You have to be good girls, okay?” Rick asked them.

“Daddy? I good.”

“Yes, you are, uncle Rick is teasing you.” Daryl glared at him.

“Don’t tell my daughters they’re not good.” 

“Daryl, I didn’t say that and you know it.” Rick said.

“I don’t want them to ever feel like I did as a kid.”

“Well you don’t want them to be wild either!”

“Why not? Look at this fucked up world we live in…….”

“Fuck…fuck….fuck daddy.”

“Sop!” Little Bear yelled out.

“No fight! Kiss and make up!”

“No, I told you daddy is not allowed to kiss uncle Rick. But…..he can shake hands with him.” Paul told them.

“No, I can’t.” Daryl growled.

“SOP!” Little Bear said again.

“Daddy! Kiss papa make up!”

“Why?” He asked her.

“Cause the rule, daddy!”

“Yeah daddy! It’s the rule.” Paul said sweetly waiting for his kiss.

“It’s a stupid rule.” Daryl grumbled but leaned in to kiss his lover. Rick gagged. Which made all of them laugh and the girls who loved the gag game joined in.

“Ohmygod! I love them! I love them so much.!” Maggie said through her tears of laughter. We need to get them home. Everyone agreed and couldn’t stop laughing hearing all the gagging going on over there.

Daryl got up and moved over to where Rick was.

“Sorry man, I just don’t want my girls to ever think that they’re bad. I know you didn’t say they were. Sorry.”

“Papa! Daddy’s hugging unc Rick!”

“Don’t be a snitch.” Daryl growled and picked Trouble up and turned her upside down to her utter delight.

“I wanna be upside down daddy.” Bunny told him.

“And just like that they’re good. Amazing.” Tara said smiling.

“Those girls have Daryl and Jesus wrapped around their little fingers.” Carol said with a grin.

“I think unc Rick too!” Michonne added making everyone laugh.

“Poor Jesus.” Rosita said smiling.

“What? What do you mean poor Jesus?” Maggie asked.

“Four kids to take care of, and control.” She said with a straight face, causing them all to laugh.

“Alright guys, time to be quiet. Aunt Maggie will be listening in five minutes. We want to surprise her, okay?”

“Oh, she’s gonna be surprised all right.” Paul said.

“And none of that lovey dovey stuff.” Rick said looking at Daryl and Paul.

“At least pretend you’re miserable being away from home for so long and miss everyone!”

“Why?”

“Because it the fucking rule Daryl!” Rick told him. Making Maggie and the gang die with laughter.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Trouble shouted.

“Son of a bitch!” Rick said under his breath but forgot Little Bear was standing right beside him.

“Sum bitch!” She said. Rick threw his hands up in defeat.

“I give up.” He said defeated. “Give me a kiss.” Rick said to her. She was happy to do so.

“Are the fireworks ready?” Maggie asked Aaron.

“Yes, all set up just have to light it.”

Rick admitted to himself that there was no controlling this family of five. And if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to. He loved them all so much and was so happy for them.

“Maggie, do you copy?” 

“Look up at the sky over there.” He said pointing, to show the girls where to see the fireworks.

“Light it, Aaron!” Maggie called out to him.

There was a big bang.

“What dat daddy!” Trouble cried out.

“Look! Sweetheart!” He said pointing to the sparkles coming down.

“Do it again, daddy!” Daryl laughed.

“I didn’t do that, aunt Maggie did.” Trouble walked over to Rick who was holding the walkie talkie, and leaned in.

“Do it again an Maggie.” Maggie smiled at that sweet little voice.

“No, she can’t do it again today. Maybe another day.” Uncle Rick told her.

“Let her out.” Trouble said to him.

“What?” Rick ask her.

“Open.” She said trying to take the radio out of his hand. He finally understood and laughed.

“Trouble, an Maggie….aunt Maggie isn’t in there. She’s over there.” He said pointing.

“I want her.”

“Hi Maggie!” Daryl yelled in the background.

“Hi Daryl.” Maggie said out loud even knowing that he couldn’t hear her.

“Well Maggie it was supposed to be a surprise but this group doesn’t know the meaning of quiet.” He chuckled.

“Hi Maggie! Give our love to everyone!” Jesus called out.

“I wanna talk.” Little Bear told her unc Rick. Rick passed the radio around so everyone could have a turn talking.

Everyone was listening, but Maggie and a few others sat smiling with tears running down their faces.

“Oh! And we’re miserable and miss you all.” Daryl yelled out giving Rick a thumb’s up since he remembered. Rick laughed while shaking his head.

“We’re gonna take the girls and start for home so you can have some private time with Maggie.” Maggie hears Daryl say to Rick. She looked at everyone.

“Why don’t you all head home. I’ll be home later. I’d like to be alone for a while.” She was happy to have them believe that it was so Rick could talk to her privately. No one questioned her. Sasha and Tara asked to stay behind and wait for her, but give her privacy, but she sent them on their way with the others.

She listened to Rick’s voice, craving his touch. She had to go to him. Life was too short these days as they’d all learned the hard way over the years. You’re here today and gone tomorrow. She didn’t want to be apart from him any longer. With his voice giving her the courage that she needed she got all her stuff out of the trunk. She talked back to him even knowing that he couldn’t hear her. She put her note to the family on the driver’s seat, with the keys to the car. She hated doing it this way but knew without a doubt they wouldn’t let her go if she told them of her plan.

“In hindsight Maggie, if I had known I’d disable the vehicle and wouldn’t have a way home, I think I would have brought you with me.” He chuckled.

“Had I known that Daryl, Jesus and the girls were thriving here. I mean, they’re not just surviving Maggie they’re thriving here. They are so happy up here away from the world. If it hadn’t been for that close call, they had with those mountain men, I really don’t think that they would have wanted to come back home.” He told her shaking his head.

She checked all her weapons to be sure they were loaded and ready. She pulled out the hooded plastic poncho and the bedsheet she packed and used her knife to cut a hole in the middle of it. Once she had everything ready, she sat on the hood of the car to just listen to his voice

“I know the girls sound like little wild children, but they’re only two and already show empathy and compassion. Daryl and Paul have made them feel so loved and they in turn shared that with me. They’re giving and kind and so much fun Maggie. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“I can’t wait to meet them either Rick.” She said aloud.

“And Daryl lets them do things I would never have thought to let Judith do He lets them take chances and learn from their mistakes. These girls can fall down after climbing on some they shouldn’t have and have with their little knees bleeding and Daryl tells them to shake it off. And Maggie they do! They do the ‘shake it off dance’ he cleans it up and kisses the booboo, and that’s it, they’re back to playing. Never seen anything like it. He’s making them tough, which is what they need to be in this new world.”

Maggie knew he missed her a lot, but he also sounded content up there on that mountain. Almost like he didn’t have a worry in the world. Which she guessed he really didn’t since he couldn’t communicate with them here.

“…….and then their so affectionate with one another. I’m talking about Daryl here. Daryl! And they don’t even care that I’m right here. Granted I kind of moved in on them, it wasn’t like they invited me for a visit.” He laughed at himself.

“Maggie…….. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” She said out loud to him.

“I can do this. I can do this.” She kept telling herself.

“I guess I better head back, it’s like a 5 hour hike up to the cabin. I love you Maggie. I’ll be back in five days. Rick out.”

She was more determined now after hearing his voice to make it to him. She gathered her things and started down the hill. She wasn’t worried about killing a walker to get its blood and guts, what worried her was finding one alone. Lord knew she didn’t want that herd on her. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she crept along the tree line trying to find one that had gotten off the beaten path. Having no luck, she dug up some dirt and poured a bottle of water on it to make mud, then began rubbing it all over her. She was going to have to get closer to the herd and that scared the hell out of her. But not enough to stop her from doing what she had to do to get to Rick.

After covering herself with the mud she turned her radio off and put it with her pack, then with one knife in her hand and a spare on her hip, she crept toward the herd through the thick brush. The noise from the massive herd of walkers was deafening. She hoped it was masking the noise she was making going through all the thick vegetation. She got close enough that she was within reach of the herd. Thankfully the thickness of the brush still hid her. She raised her blade and went for the head. The walker dropped to the ground. She remained still as a statue until she was sure that they weren’t coming in after her. She slowly dropped to her hands and knees and grabbed hold of the dead walker’s feet and inch by inch she carefully pulled it into the brush, stopping frequently praying, they wouldn’t notice. Once she had it and was away from the edge, she stood up and dragged it further back to cut open and ready herself for the journey through the herd. 

As she sliced through its stomach, she gagged from the putrid stench, before reaching in and pulling out all the innards. She smeared them all over the sheet, and the hood of the poncho, her boots, pants, and even her hair just to be safe. With her hands already strained with the gore she rubbed a little on her face since she was going to be up and close in the packed herd. She breathed in and out until she no longer gagged from the smell.

Daryl, Paul, and the girls got back to the cabin a little after six. The girls were exhausted after their long day out and no nap. While Paul stripped and got them in the pool for their bath, Daryl cooked dinner over the campfire. He made up some biscuits and put them in an oiled cast iron skillet and put the lid on for them to bake, while he sliced spam and mixed up some powered eggs. With the three skillets going he went inside and set the table and grabbed a jar of pears, before heading back to the fire to finish cooking. He smiled watching his babies get their papa all wet while playing in their bath. They would be ready for bed by the time they finished eating and had story time. Maybe….. just maybe, he and Paul could have a little loving of their own. He looked over at his man and they made eye contact. They smiled at one another as if reading each other’s thoughts. 

Maggie put her backpack on. Checked to make sure her gun was loaded, even though she knew it was, hooked her radio to her belt making sure it was turned off again. She put her poncho on and slid the sheet over her head. She said a prayer and took a deep breath reminding herself that both Rick and Glenn had done this before and it worked. She took her binoculars out and scanned her path across. Her heart was beating so fast, she closed her eyes and willed it to slow down. She briefly wondered, if it would be better to do it in the dark, then discarded the idea knowing that someone would be coming back for her and then they would try to stop her. Although, they may not feel the need to come until after dark, that’s when they’d start to worry. She scanned her path across again and decided to try to wait until dark or the search party arrived, which ever came first. She moved further up the hill and sat under a tree to wait. She was hungry but dared not eat. She wasn’t sure what would happen once she got out in the herd. She scanned the mountain side for any sign of Rick. Nothing.

After bathing the girls Paul let them play in the water until dinner was just about ready, then wrapped them in towels and ushered them inside to dry off and get into their jammies. Daryl brought most of the dinner inside leaving Ricks in a pan pulled to the side of the grate away from the fire to keep warm for him. Paul finished eating first so Daryl told him to get his bath. By the time he finished with his bath the girls were done so he sent Daryl out to get his, while he cleaned up and got the girls settled in his and Daryl’s bed for story time. Daryl was in and out of his bath in record time. Paul heard Daryl come in but he didn’t come to the bed so he called for him. He finally came and crawled into the bed and leaned over to kiss Paul.

“I put a note on the door for Rick.” He whispered to him.

“Why?”

“Cause after the girls are asleep…..you and I won’t be sleeping.” He said wiggling his eyebrows at him, making Paul smile with anticipation.

“Read Paul, read. It’s their bedtime.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” Paul answered agreeing with him. The girls were in bed and asleep by 8.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rick got to the cabin just before 9 pm. As he walked up the steps, he saw a note on the door. 

Rick,

Dinner is over the fire. Beer in the cellar.  
Change of clothes on the chair.  
Soap and stuff in the bucket.   
Have dinner, take a bath.  
We’ll be out shortly.

Daryl

Rick laughed and shook his head. He knew when he wasn’t wanted. Dinner was delicious or maybe he was just starved. Regardless it hit the spot. He went to the cellar and grabbed two beers to drink in his bath. He might as well soak, after all he’d was kicked out until they were done. He smiled and shook his head again.

As darkness fell, Maggie looked up at the sky, not a cloud to be found, thank goodness. She got up and made her way carefully back down the hill. The full moon helped her see the way. She stopped just inside the tree line. Maggie closed her eyes and thought of Rick. She could do this. She was strong. She was capable of making it through. She took several deep breaths and moved forward out into the herd. Thankfully she couldn’t smell the stench having sat in it for hours herself. She kept her eyes lowered and rocked from side to side, inching her way in. She could feel them bumping into her from all sides. Her fist tightened around her blade. It was taking everything she had not to panic. She was surrounded. They were closing in on her. Her instinct was to fight, to raise her blade and kill them. Her heart pounded in her chest. She stopped and closed her eyes. She could not panic, it would mean certain death. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to the other side, she wasn’t even in the middle yet. What possessed her to think to try to make it across? This was not the way she wanted to die. She turned and looked back to where she came from. Even that way seemed like miles to her panicking mind. The faces of the dead were hideous. Skin hanging, teeth yellowed and brown, hair stingy and falling out. She slammed her eyes shut. She couldn’t do this. It was just too much. They were bumping into her. She was surrounded on all sides by them. Any one of them, at any time, could just chomp down on her. She would be devoured. No one would ever know what happened to her. Rick! Her beloved Rick would cry for her but when? He couldn’t hear them with the radio he had. He would go on thinking that he was talking to her. But she would be dead. No! No! She would not die! She would make it across to be with him. She began to rock back and forth again, slowly inching her way. She felt herself being pushed forward. She needed to pay attention. 

Rick got out of the pool, dried himself off, and had just put on his underwear when the cabin door opened and Daryl came out with the dirty bedsheets.

“Hey, you’re back.” Daryl said smiling.

“Yes, to find out I was locked out.” Rick said with a straight face.”

“Yeah, well…..” Daryl didn’t know what to say.

“I’m teasing you Daryl.” He smiled at the man. Daryl carried the sheets around to the wash tub and through them in to soak. Then he stripped off his underwear and got into the pool.

“You guys want to have a beer?” Rick asked him.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Rick went back down to the cellar and brought up a six pack for them to share. Daryl got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his hips. Paul came out and got into the pool. Rick sat in chair looking at Daryl but, that man only had eyes for Paul.

“I’m sorry that you can’t hear Maggie’s voice. I know that has to be hard since you’re away from her.” Daryl said still watching Paul take his bath.

“Yeah….never thought I’d see the day when I wished to be stuck with Eugene, but he could probably fix the damn radio.” Daryl’s eyes finally came back to him and settled there. He felt for his best friend. Being without Maggie with no signs of being able to get back to her must be really hard.

“I just don’t understand why the herd isn’t moving on. They’ve never just stopped like this before.” Rick said.

“It’s almost like something is blocking their way.” Daryl told him. Rick who was in the process of bringing his beer to his lips, stopped and looked at Daryl. He sat up straight.

“Daryl! You may be on to something there. Dammit! Why didn’t you say that yesterday? Now we have to wait 5 days. 

“What?” he asked him.

“We need to send a party out and see if there is something blocking their way. That makes sense Daryl, why else would they all just be piling up and lingering?” The wheels starting turning in Ricks head. He needed to make plans to give to them in five days when he talked to them again.

Maggie was starting to worry. She still wasn’t even half way yet and could feel herself being pushed forward. She was being bumped on all sides. She could feel the panic bubbling up in her chest. She began to sweat and willed herself to stop. She was afraid they’d smell it on her. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was going to die she just knew it……

Maggie’s eyes started to blur. She didn’t want to be eaten alive! She pulled her pistol from its holster and raised it under her poncho up to her chin. She closed her eyes … this way was better than being eaten alive. As she felt the cool metal beneath her chin, Rick’s image appeared in her mind. His hands were on his hips, his head tilted. What the fuck Maggie? He asked her. She wanted to tell him but she couldn’t. She wasn’t as strong as he gave her credit for. She was scared, this isn’t how she wanted to leave this world. The walkers were touching every part of her. She couldn’t get away from them for even a second. She couldn’t seem to take a breath. I can’t do it Rick she screamed at his image in her head. Maggie your one of the strongest women I know. Take a step to the left. He backed away from her. He held out his hand to her. Come on Maggie! Move your feet! Left now! She wanted to run to him. To have him hold her and make her feel safe. Maggie come to me. I want to hold you. I’ve missed you so much. Please Maggie……

Aaron, Carol and Tara made their way back to the hillside where they left Maggie to be alone at her request. As they pulled up next to her car, she was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell is she?” Tara said to no one in particular. Aaron went to the car to look inside in case she was sleeping in it. He found the keys and a note.

“Guys! There’s a note.” 

Please forgive me.  
I knew you all would try to stop me  
But I need to see Rick.  
They need a radio so we can communicate.  
I’m going to walk through the herd.  
Both Rick and Glenn have done it and it worked.  
When I reach the other side, I will wait to hear from you  
I know you’ll come back to find me.  
I’m sorry.

Maggie.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Carol said.

“She can’t make it through that herd!” Aaron pulled out his radio.

“Maggie, do you copy?” Nothing.

“Maggie, do you copy?” Nothing.

Tara reached for her binoculars to scan the herd below. Even with the moon she knew she wouldn’t be able to see her, but she tried anyway, and so did Aaron and Carol.

“Should we set off some fireworks?” Tara asked them.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how they will react and if she in there with them……”

“Dammit! What was she thinking??” Carol raged.

Maggie was trying to give it all she had to get to Rick. She continued to shuffle left as he kept asking her to. She stopped to gauge where she was, but was afraid to look away from his beautiful face, afraid if she did, he would disappear. No Maggie don’t stop. Just keep stepping left…..that’s my girl keep coming to me. Why are you backing away from me Rick? Maggie’s mind screamed at him. They will smell me Maggie, I not covered with the protection that you are, just keep coming towards me. I don’t know if I can make it Rick. I want you to know that I love you. No! No! You tell me that when you get here! You’re close, step left, you can do it Maggie. Come to me, I need you. Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She could do this, she could do it for Rick. When she opened them next Rick was gone, no, no, no she needed him, why would he leave her? She felt her chest tighten with fear. She looked to see how far away she was……. five, six feet tops! She wanted to run! She was gonna make it! She forced herself to inch. Inch by agonizing inch, to the left, to the left, she could do this. She was too close to let herself be eaten now. Go slow, she chanted in her head. For the first time in over 2 hours she wasn’t being bumped into on the left. She made it! Her tears fell freely. She kept her face pointed left and dropped to the ground and crawled through the brush slowly stopping often so as not to attract attention.

“There is no way we will find her in there.” Aaron said looking at the herd.

“Look for disturbances.” Carol said to them while scanning the herd. Tara and Aaron looked at one another once realizing what she was implying. Aaron picked up his radio.

“Maggie? Do you copy?” Aaron didn’t want to think about the alternative.

“Maggie? Do you copy?” 

When Maggie could no longer see the herd through the brush, she got up and started running. She only stopped long enough to get her directions out that Daryl had written for Rick almost a year ago. Thank god they had the sense to make copies for all the council members just in case. When she felt she was far enough away from the herd to be heard, she grabbed her radio and turned it on.

“This is Maggie, can anyone hear me?”

Aaron almost dropped the walkie talkie so surprised he was to hear Maggie’s voice.

“Maggie! This is Aaron. Where are you, are you alright?”

Maggie smiled in spite of the tears streaming down her face.

“I’m alright Aaron, I’m on the other side. I made it!”

“Are you crazy?” Carol could be heard saying in the background. Maggie knew she deserved that.

“Yes, Carol I think I lost my mind. I would not recommend anyone trying it. It was the most frightening thing I’ve ever been through.”

“You’re lucky you’re not dead!”

“Yes, you’re right, I’m very lucky. It was a foolish thing to do, but I made it and I’m here and can’t wait to see Rick, Daryl, Jesus and the girls.”

Rick’s woke again with a start for the umpteenth time. He laid there listening for anything that could have awakened him. The girls were sleeping soundly. Daryl and Jesus were both still in their bed. He should have been sleeping like a rock tonight with the hike down and then back up the mountainside. The bits of sleep he did get, he dreamed of Maggie. Perhaps that was the problem. He missed her so much. Maybe if he could just hear her voice, he would be able to sleep. He turned over and tried again to go back to sleep.

Maggie’s backpack was feeling like it weighed one hundred pounds as she walked up the mountainside. She’d finally found the road which helped a little. She was exhausted, those hours spent in the herd had taken a lot out of her. She contemplated stopping for the night to rest. She’d only been walking for about an hour. She decided against it, after being inside that herd….she wanted to put as much distance as she could between them and her. She pushed on thinking about her reunion with Rick. When she reached the disabled vehicles, she cried with relief. She was on the right road. Her legs were screaming at her to sit and rest. She was saturated with sweat. She’d give her body thirty minutes to rest then move on. She was on the right path and knew she had to be getting close. She pulled her gut covered sheet over her head and laid it on the hood of the SUV. She climbed carefully inside the car and locked the doors. Just half an hour, that’s all she needed to get her second wind for the rest of the journey. She leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, just for a few minutes she promised herself. She was asleep within two minutes.

Rick jolted awake again. He sat willing his racing heart to slow down. He saw Maggie surrounded by walkers. There was no way he could reach her. He was screaming her name when he bolted straight upright in his bed. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat. He got up and went out onto the porch. No sense trying to sleep anymore, his mind didn’t want to let him. He sat in one of the chairs and reveled in the small breeze cooling his overheated body. He grabbed the unopened beer that was left from hours ago, and opened it to sip on while his mind continued to relive his dream. He prayed it wasn’t a premonition, and that his Maggie was home safe asleep in their bed. He smiled thinking of his bed as theirs.

Tara, Carol and Aaron still couldn’t believe what Maggie had done. She could have been killed.

“It was selfish of her to do that, if you ask me.” Carol said still pissed about the matter.

“She misses Rick. Hell, I miss Rick, Daryl and Jesus, and now they have babies! I still can’t believe it.” Tara spoke up for her. 

“Now we know what needs to be done to the empty corner in their apartment.” Aaron said excitedly.

“Yes!” Tara agreed. “Do you think they still need cribs or beds?”

“We’ll ask Rick when we talk to him next or Maggie, now that they’ll be able to hear us.” Aaron suggested.

Maggie woke. “Shit!” She said under her breath when she realized it was almost dawn and the sun would be rising soon. She got out of the car and stretched her weary muscles, and relieved herself in the bushes before donning her gory sheet to continue her track up the mountain. Within thirty minutes she was already soaked with sweat and her pack felt like she was carrying another person on her back.

“♫♪ Just put one foot … in front …. of the other…♪♫” She sang softly to herself trying to forget how miserable she felt. She wanted to take off the bloody sheet but was afraid to. It made her feel like she had a shield of sorts, that it would keep the dead away.

Within twenty minutes she spotted a cabin through the woods. She veered off the dirt road and trudged slowly into the vegetation. There was just enough light that she could make out someone sitting on the porch.

Was that Rick? Her Rick? Sitting in his boxers asleep in the chair. She noticed that he was tan. What did they do, sit out here in their underwear? She smiled as the tears ran down her face at just the sight of him. Then she started to cry with relief. She didn’t even realize that she had called his name out loud until he suddenly sat up and looked around.

Rick was dreaming yet again of his Maggie. She was crying and calling his name. He jolted awake for the hundredth time that night. Only he heard it again and looked out. Was it her? Was that his Maggie covered in blood standing in the yard?

“Maggie?” He said wondering if he was still dreaming. He stood up.

“Maggie?” He said a little louder as he ran down the steps and toward her. 

Maggie could barely see through her tears. Rick was running towards her. She fell to her knees, because her legs could no longer hold her. Her body was breaking down. She saw Daryl and Jesus coming running toward her behind Rick. They were in their underwear too. She started to laugh and couldn’t seem to stop. Rick lifted the dried bloody sheet over her head and threw it to the side. Jesus grabbed the plastic poncho and pulled it over her head while Daryl pulled the backpack off her shoulders. Rick picked her up the crushed her to him. His own tears freely falling now. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. She kissed every inch of his face, smiling and crying at the same time.

“Maggie, how did you get here?” Jesus asked her. She reached out and hugged him too. Then put her arms out for Daryl who lifted her off her feet and swung her around, hugging her. Rick took his woman out of Daryl’s arms and back into his own. 

“I’m getting you guys all stinky and gross. I’m sorry.” She said trying to push away from Rick who was having no part of that. If he was willing to get her stink all over him….who was she to say no. 

“Let’s get you a bath and we’ll talk over breakfast.” Paul said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Daryl and Paul changed the pool water and brought out the supplies for Maggie to get her bath. Then went into the cabin to give her privacy. The girls should be waking soon. They crawled back into bed to cuddle and talked softly while they waited for the girls to get up. The problem with cuddling with the man you love was that it always turned into a make out session. And that’s what Maggie walked in on. Opening the door quietly so as not to wake the girls, Maggie stepped inside with bare feet. The blanket curtain had been pulled back a couple feet. She glanced at the three little girls sleeping and smiled before catching a movement to her right.

Paul was laying on top of Daryl and they were kissing. Daryl’s hands were on his ass, inside the back of his boxer briefs. 

Maggie was glued to the spot and knew she should look away but couldn’t seem to bring herself to do so. She’d never seen two men being so intimate with one another. She’d seen Aaron give Eric a kiss goodbye before going out on a run, and Daryl and Jesus kiss on the porch, but this was different. They were practically naked and grinding against one another and the sounds coming out of Daryl were animal like. She was so engrossed in what she was seeing that she never even heard Rick come inside. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back outside.

“Did you see that!” Maggie asked him smiling.

“I see and hear a lot of things that I try to forget around here.” He chuckled. Rick walked her over to the camp fire. He knelt down to start the fire for breakfast.

“Here you have to make noise before you go walking into the cabin when the girls are asleep. Having 6 of us, well now 7 living in one room doesn’t give Daryl and Jesus much alone time and well, they need it every now and then. When I got home from talking to you…..there was a note, basically telling me they’d let me know when I could come in.”

“Are you kidding me?” Maggie asked smiling.

“Nope, they put my bath stuff out here on the table and left my supper here warming over the coals.”

Giggles could be heard coming from the cabin. Rick smiled.

“Ready to meet the girls?”

“I can’t wait!” Maggie beamed at him.

After they finished with morning kisses, Daryl and Paul decided to tell them about Maggie being here.

“We have a surprise girls.” Daryl began.

“Wat daddy?” Bunny asked.

“I want a surprise too!” Little Bear told them.

Trouble sat listening.

“Remember when uncle Rick was talking to aunt Maggie yesterday?” Paul started.

“Aunt Maggie has come to see us.”

“Where an Maggie, papa?” Trouble asked.

“Aunt Maggie is taking a bath.” Daryl told them. They started to scramble off the bed.

“Freeze!” Daryl said and they froze where they were. Paul and Daryl pulled them back onto the bed.

“Uncle Rick is helping her with her bath. We’re gonna wait here for them. Then we’ll have breakfast and meet Aunt Maggie.”

“I need more morning kisses and cuddles.” Paul said to distract them. And it worked, they loved morning cuddles and kisses. And that’s what Maggie and Rick saw when they came in the cabin. Daryl and Paul sitting up side by side bodies touching, Trouble kissing her daddy, on his lap. Bunny on her papa’s lap kissing him and Little Bear squeezed in between her sisters, with one arm around her daddy’s neck and one around her papa’s. Girl’s giggling.

“Papa kiss daddy!” Little bear demanded.

“Yeah papa……kiss me.” Daryl said to him with a grin on his face. Paul rolled his eyes at Daryl then leaned in and kissed him. Then the two men attacked their daughters with tickles and kisses.

Rick looked at Maggie who was smiling ear to ear, with tears running down her face. It was Little Bear who noticed them first.

Maggie was beside herself. She could feel the love oozing from them. To see Daryl and Paul so happy, so in love with their daughters, and clearly those little girls adored their fathers.

“Unc Rick! What dat?” She pointed to Maggie.

“You mean who’s that.” Her papa said to her.

“That’s your aunt Maggie, she’s come to stay with us.” Paul told them. All heads turned toward Rick and Maggie. All three girls just sat and stared. Daryl looked at each of them and burst out laughing. The only time they were this quiet was when they were asleep. Trouble looked back at her laughing daddy.

“Can you say hi to your aunt Maggie?” Trouble turned back to Maggie.

“Hi.” Maggie said with a smile, wiping her tears away. Trouble looked back to her daddy.

“An Maggie sad daddy, kiss her.” She told him.

“Daddy can only kiss papa.” Her papa told her. “Your uncle Rick can kiss her.”

“Unc Rick kiss an Maggie.”

“Yeah unc Rick, kiss me.” She said to him with a straight face. That man put his hands on his hips and smiled while cocking his head. Then he did indeed kiss her, to the delight of the girls, Daryl and Jesus.

“Alright it’s time to get up and have breakfast, then we’ll go fishing.” The three girls jumped up and down on the bed so excited to go fishing.

“Okay…..what do we want for breakfast?” Paul asked them.

“Eggs.” Bunny pleaded.

“Pancakes.” Trouble yelled.

“Biscuits.” Little Bear wanted.

They all called out at once.

“Maybe we should let aunt Maggie pick.” Daryl said. All eyes went to Maggie. She only looked at the three precious girls.

“Eggs, pancakes, and biscuits sound great.” She said smiling. “You guys have all that?” She asked them. Rick, Daryl and Jesus laughed.

“Yes, we do. Come on girls, you can help daddy make the biscuits, lord knows we don’t want papa to make them.” Daryl said.

“No, we don’t.” Rick wholeheartedly agreed.

“You guys are mean, just mean.” Paul pouted.

“Daddy, papa sad, kiss him.”

“No, I don’t want a kiss.” Paul said turning away from Daryl. Which made that man roll on top of him and hold his hands above his head and trap his lips with his own. The girls joined in with kisses to both of their cheeks.

“Family hug!” Little Bear announced. Maggie held a hand over her heart and grabbed Ricks with her free one. Rick leaned close to her ear. “Told you.” He whispered. Then pulled her away from the family scene and outside to start heating up the skillets.

After Daryl thoroughly kissed his man, he raised his head and looked into his eyes.

“I love your biscuits.” He said so sincerely. Paul looked at him and burst out laughing. 

“Daryl Dixon….I love you.” And Daryl knew that he meant it.

“And I love you and your burnt biscuits!” Daryl said and quickly moved out of his reach. But the chase was on. The girls were screeching with excitement as their papa chased their daddy out the cabin door and around the house. Maggie looked up in shock to see Daryl come flying out of the cabin with Jesus close behind and their daughters running after them. All were in their underwear.

“What’s happening?” She worriedly.

“They’re arguing about something, usually it’s the other way around though.” He smiled cause he couldn’t help it and now he had a witness for when he told the others.

“Normally it’s Daryl chasing Jesus.”

“Should you try to stop it?” She asked him still concerned.

“Hell no! It’s too fun to watch.” He laughed at her expression.

They watched as Daryl came flying around the front corner only to stop and wait. The prey had just turned into the predator. When no one came after a few seconds, Daryl moved quick as a cat to the other side of the front of the cabin where he snatched Paul off his feet as soon as he came around. The girls were squealing with glee.

“In the water daddy!” Bunny encouraged as the three girls jumped up and down with excitement. Daryl headed for the pool. Maggie looked at Rick.

“He wouldn’t, would he?”

“He would and has.” He answered her laughing. Then a thought occurred to him. Oh Shit!

“Freeze!” He yelled out and all 5 of them froze. 

“The water has walker guts in it.” Rick reminded them. Daryl put Paul on his feet. Fun came to a swift halt. There was no way they’d let their girls go into that water.

“Thanks.” Daryl said to Rick.

“Girls…. the water is too dirty we have to clean it before I can throw papa in it. Come on let’s go make the biscuits.”

“Awwww…..” The girls said as one, venting their disappointment.

“You don’t want papa to get sick, do you?”

“No daddy, I love papa.” Trouble said wrapping her little arms around her papa’s leg.

“I love papa too daddy.” Bunny told him.

“Me too daddy, love you papa.” Little Bear look up at him and smiled.

“I love you too, girls.” Their papa said to them. Daryl was standing behind Paul with his hands still resting on his hips. He wrapped them around his waist and kissed his neck. I love you too.” He whispered to him. Paul reached up and placed a palm on his cheek, before turning his head to kiss him. 

Daryl, Paul and the girls went inside to start breakfast, Daryl and the girls making biscuits, and Paul making up the pancake batter and mixing the powered eggs in a bowl.

“Oh my god Rick, you weren’t kidding when you said they’d changed. Do you guys always run around in your underwear?” She asked with a huge smile on her face, looking down at Rick in his underwear.

“Stop.” He said a little embarrassed.

“There aren’t any people around here, and you did wake us up.” He finished putting oil in all the fry pans and stood up.

“Get used to it Maggie mine, cause you’re probably gonna see a lot of it. Things are different up here. We’re all alone. Hell, you’re gonna be seeing more than you probably want to.” He chuckled shaking his head.

“I’m just happy to be here with you Rick.” She said placing her hand on his cheek.

“We’re going to be talking about that too Maggie. You took a huge risk, and I could have lost you.”

“I know I did, I almost didn’t make it. I started to panic. It was you that helped me through it. You told me to come to you. You kept telling me to step left. I was close to shooting myself, I was so scared, but you wouldn’t let me, you kept talking to me. You walked me through Rick, it was you that got me here.” He grabbed her to him and held her tight, and she held him like her life depended on it.

The family of five came out of the cabin, still in their underwear, Maggie noted. They were carrying bowls of batter and eggs. The girls held plates with 3 biscuits each to put in the pan.

Daryl put his biscuits in a hot cast iron skillet and moved it from over the hot fire to off to the side, for it to bake. He noticed that Paul paid close attention. Daryl laughed.,

“All you have to do is ask me, Paul.” Daryl said getting up to get clean plates for the finished food when it got done.

“Never.” Paul said under his breath after Daryl was beyond hearing distance. Maggie laughed.

“Shut up.” Paul said to her. Making her laugh harder. Paul stole a glance at the cabin door and picked up a pot holder glove and put it on. He quickly looked again and then reached for the lid over the biscuits.

“Don’t touch that lid!” Daryl’s voice barked out making Paul jump, causing him to fall back on his ass.

“Son of a bitch!” Paul said. “Don’t scare me like that!” He glared at Daryl.

“Sum bitch! Sum bitch! Sum bitch!” Trouble repeated.

“Daddy! Don’t scare Papa!” She reprimanded him. By now Maggie was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

“Not a word!” Jesus pinned her with his eyes. “Not one word.” She hid her face in Ricks chest, because she couldn’t stop the laughter.

While Jesus and Maggie watched the food, Rick and Daryl emptied the pool, bleached it, rinsed it, and filled it back up for tonight. They finished up as the food was being put on the platters to carry in.

“Girls! Please go set the table and don’t forget to get a plate for Aunt Maggie.” Daryl called out to them.

“Kay daddy.”

“Okay daddy.”

“Kay daddy.” And they ran up the steps and into the cabin. Maggie asked Paul…..

“Do they really set the table?” He looked at her wondering why she would think they wouldn’t.

“Of course, they do, why wouldn’t they? They want to eat too.”

“Because they’re only 2, and two year old’s don’t do things like that.” Maggie knew because she’d babysat a lot of kids before the world went to shit.

Daryl came over to the fire and picked up the pot holder and slowly peeked under the lid. He smiled and removed it for all to see his perfectly golden browned, mouth watering biscuits. He carefully plated them and carried them inside. Paul sighed heavily and shook his head. He just didn’t get it. Daryl’s biscuits always turned out perfect.

Maggie, Paul and Rick followed Daryl inside with the pancakes and eggs. Rick grabbed the two chairs off the porch and brought them inside. That only gave them 6 so one of the girls would have to either share with one of her sisters or sit on someone’s lap. 

The food was set on the table. Paul decided to make the girls chocolate milk for doing such a good job setting the table. Maggie sat down and couldn’t believe the spread on the table. She watched as Jesus was making milk, Daryl and Rick were making plates for the kids, cutting pancakes, spreading jam on biscuit, scooping eggs out to those who wanted some. As they were doing that, she made herself a plate.

“I need slyrup daddy, please.”

“Syrup, Jesus corrected, without even looking up from cutting a biscuit in half and slathering it with peanut butter and honey. He then put it in front of Daryl and poured him some chocolate milk.

“Thanks.” Daryl said looking up at him. Then Jesus leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss. Maggie forgot about eating so busy taking in all the love she saw between the two men and their daughters. She’d never seen Daryl or Jesus seem so comfortable. She listened to the girls chatter on and on with their daddy and papa. Paul picked up Little Bear and sat down holding her on his lap. Daryl made him a plate and put it in front of him. Jesus gave his hand a squeeze thanking him.

Maggie felt a hand on her neck. She looked over at Rick and smiled in spite of the lump in her throat. Rick had told her about them over the radio, but seeing it in person, she really thought that they would have been happy here for the rest of their life. Rick knew in an instant how she was feeling because he’d felt it himself being up here with them. He gently rubbed the back of her neck with his thumb. She wiped her tears, hoping no one would notice.

“Unc Rick, an Maggie sad, kiss her.” Little Bear said, causing all eye to go to Maggie.

“What’s wrong?” Jesus asked her concerned.

“Nothing, you guys look so happy. And…..I feel a little overdressed for breakfast.” She tried for a laugh. Three 2 year olds in just their panties and three grown men in just their underwear.

“Feel free to undress if you want.” Daryl said with a straight face.

“No!” Both Rick and Jesus said at the same time. Rick and Daryl looked at him and raised a brow. He turned red in the face and got up and put Little Bear back on the chair.

“Gotta take a leak.” He said and went outside.

“What was that about?” Maggie asked Daryl.

“I don’t know.” He said as he got up and went outside.

“What just happened? Did I say something wrong? I was just kidding.”

“If I didn’t know better….I’d think that Jesus was jealous.”

“What? Why? Of what?”

“You.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

Daryl saw Paul standing in front of the tree line, with his hands on his hips, head hanging down on his chest, facing the woods. Daryl made his way to him confused by his behavior. Had he done something wrong?

“Paul?” Daryl stopped behind him.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked hesitantly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“No Daryl, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He said so sadly that it was scaring Daryl.

“I was just teasing Maggie, Paul. What’s wrong?” Paul turned and looked at him. God, he loved him so much. But he’d been living a dream. He knew it was only a matter of time before Daryl figured things out and it was beginning. He knew without a doubt that when they made it back to Alexandria, he’d lose Daryl forever. He’d been so happy these last almost 10 months. If those fuckers hadn’t come and grabbed Trouble, he was hoping to just stay here with Daryl and their girls and never go back to Alexandria. He’d finally found someone to love him the way he wanted to be loved. And now he was going to lose him. He could feel his heart literally breaking. His chest hurt. He couldn’t fall apart now, not in front of Daryl. He loved him so much that he’d set him free.

“Paul, I don’t know what’s happening. What did I do?”

Paul put his hands on Daryl’s cheeks and kissed him so softly.

“I’ve love you so much Daryl and I always will. I’ve been selfish and untruthful to you. I’m sorry for that, I really am. I took advantage of you, because I just wanted you to love me so bad, because I was so in love with you, but it’s time for me to let you go.”

“What? Go where, what are you talking about?” Daryl’s heart was pounding, didn’t Paul love him anymore?” 

Paul could see Daryl starting to panic. He hated himself so much even more than Daryl was going to when he figured it out.

“I’m sorry Paul, for whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“Daryl, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Paul told him, but Daryl didn’t understand why he was crying.

“Please don’t cry Paul, please tell me what I did.” Paul was hating himself more and more. He didn’t want to be the to tell him. He wanted him to figure it out himself. This was killing him inside, he wanted Daryl to stay with him forever. He didn’t want him to find out. Daryl shook him. He’d had enough of this. Whatever this was.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Daryl growled at him. Oh god…..he loved that growl.

“Daryl…..don’t make me say it. You already know, it’s already starting.”

“What is? Dammit make sense! What are you talking about!”

“Daryl, you’re not gay!” Paul yelled at him, pulling away from him.

“What?” Daryl asked even more confused. Paul ignored him and went towards the cabin. Daryl went after him and grabbed his arm jerking him around to face him. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I was praying Daryl…. praying, that the herd stayed right where they were so we never had to go back. Praying that we could live the rest of our life up here alone with just us and our girls. Because I’m selfish Daryl! I wanted to keep you for myself. I knew you weren’t gay. You even told me you weren’t that day when I found you at the bottom of this mountain. Do you remember that? But I loved you and I wanted you to love me. It was fate, I kept telling myself. We were the last two people on this earth and I was lucky enough that it was you. Then it was confirmed that first time we went to Alexandria. You knew then, even if you don’t want to admit now. Then we got stuck again. I wanted to stay stuck. We found our girls and I got a little piece of heaven for 9 months. Then Rick made it across, but still I hoped.” He was crying hard now.

Daryl stood shell shocked. Could what he was saying be true. Daryl was so confused. He did tell Paul he wasn’t gay and he firmly believed it at the time, and well after that as well. They had both believed that they were the only two people left alive on this earth and had become very close to each other, needing the companionship that they provided to one another. Paul was right he had backed off as soon as they were found by Rick. He hadn’t even known Paul was gone until Rick had told him. Daryl turned away from Paul and went to the cabin. Paul turned back to face the woods he couldn’t watch his Daryl walk away from him, he couldn’t and survive.

Paul felt like he was dying inside, he really didn’t want to live anymore. But there wasn’t a damned walker anywhere near him. He wished that Daryl had put him out of his misery before he walked away. He fell to his knees and cried. He cried like he did back in that place that his father had sent him when he was only twelve.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Daryl came walking back into the cabin. Rick, Maggie and his girls looked up, but he walked right passed them and got dressed and started packing a backpack.

“Daryl? Is everything alright?” Rick asked knowing full well it wasn’t. His gut clenched, something was very wrong. 

“I’m going hunting.” Daryl said putting his backpack on not making any eye contact with them. Maggie and Rick watched as he kissed his girl’s goodbye. He looked like he wanted to cry. He grabbed his crossbow and walked out the door.

“What have I done?” Maggie whispered to Rick.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Maggie. I have no idea what’s happening, but it’s not on you.”

Ten minutes later Jesus walked in. It was clear that he’d been crying. He walked past them and got dressed. 

“Papa! Fishing!” Trouble said to him. Rick saw his shoulders slump. He spoke without facing them.

“Not today sweetheart, papa has to fix the poles, they’re broken. When you’re done eating I’ll let you play in the pool today okay? Papa has to chop some wood.” As he came walking through to go outside, Maggie tried to talk to him. He put the flat side of his hand up and said he didn’t want to talk about it, and kept walking. The next thing they heard was the sound of wood being chopped. Maggie watched as the girls scraped what was left on their plates onto their daddy’s plate then picked their plate, cup and silverware up and took it outside. Maggie looked at Rick.

“What are they doing?”

“Daryl eats all the leftovers so nothing goes to waste. Now they’re taking their plates outside to the washtub.”

“They’re just babies.” Maggie said in disbelief. 

“Daryl and Paul are great parents.”

Daryl didn’t come back that night. Rick woke when Jesus had a night mare. He waited while Jesus put some pants on and went outside. When he didn’t come back in after 30 minutes, he got up and put his own pants on and went outside to check on him. He found him sitting on the porch drinking a beer, his second by the looks of it and he still had four more sitting on the table.

“May I?” Rick asked, indicating to a bottle of beer.

“Help yourself.” Jesus said not looking at him and trying to wipe his tears without Rick noticing.

The two men sat in silence listening to all the forest sounds, sipping on their beers. The longer Rick sat out there, the more he realized that Jesus wasn’t going to start a conversation.

“Are you alright?” Rick asked him. He didn’t answer for so long that Rick didn’t think he would.

“No.” It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

“Can you talk about it?” Again, it seemed an eternity before he answered.

“I told him.” Rick waited for him to elaborate. When there was nothing forthcoming he asked….

“Told him what?” He figured he have to wait again so he took a drink.

“That he wasn’t gay.” Rick choked and spewed his beer.

“Why would you say that?”

“Because it’s true. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out.”

“Why do you think he’s not gay?”

“I don’t think, I know.”

“How?” Rick was so confused right now, they’d been together almost three years, why all the sudden was this coming up?

“I’ve been gay my whole life Rick, I know when someone is gay.”

“I don’t understand, you guys have been together for almost three years…..” Jesus didn’t respond.

After two more beers he started to open up and tell him what happened. Rick had no idea what to say to him.

“With you and Maggie here now it’s only a matter a time before he figured it out for himself.”

“You think he going to want Maggie?” Rick asked him in disbelief. Jesus didn’t answer him, but he could see the tears. Rick finished his beer and went back inside. He had no fucking idea what to do about this turn of events.

The next three days were very quiet and somber. Even the girls were quieter than normal. They may only be two, but they seemed to sense something wasn’t right. Jesus loved on them and played with them but, some how they could feel the difference, the sadness that radiated off of him. He worked day and night. He wasn’t eating. The nightmares came every single night, so he wasn’t sleeping either. He was losing weight at a rapid pace and it was becoming visible. He did all the chores telling Rick and Maggie that he didn’t need or want their help. Rick didn’t know what to do. Every morning there was fresh meat left on the porch, so Rick knew that Daryl was close by and still providing for his family.

When the girls repeatedly asked about their daddy, Jesus just told them that he loved them very much and was hunting for food for them. This morning Trouble wasn’t excepting that answer.

“I don’t want food anymore! I want my daddy!” She demanded and then began to cry. That made Bunny and Little Bear cry too. I took a good half hour to calm the girls down.

Rick had, had enough! He needed advice and he prayed that Aaron would be there for his radio call tomorrow.

Daryl walked thru the woods cursing. Who the hell was he to tell him he wasn’t gay, and then kick him out of his life! He swiped at the angry tears that wouldn’t stop leaking out of his eyes. He’d show him! He’d find a girl to fuck as soon as he got home. He didn’t need him! As a matter of fact, he didn’t need anyone! Forget fucking a girl! Maybe he should just leave and go out on his own. 

His daughters made their way forward to the front of his mind. God, how he loved them. He punched a passing tree for daring to get in his way. He already gotten a squirrel and a rabbit for them to eat back in the cabin. Now what was he going to do all day? He decided to walk down the mountain to check on the herd. He didn’t need Paul, Rick, Maggie and his beautiful girls to have any unwanted surprises showing up at their door.

Daryl made his way back up the mountain side to his make shift camp. He crept through the woods closest to the cabin to check on everyone. Paul was chopping wood … again. The girls were in the pool … again. Maggie and Rick were sitting on the porch …again. What the hell was going on? This is what he saw yesterday and the day before.

He walked back to his camp with a heavy heart. He was still so confused. If he wasn’t gay then why was he with Paul to begin with? Since there wasn’t anything to do, he laid back with his head on his hands and started to picture every female back in Alexandria in his head. He loved them yes, but he didn’t want to sleep with them. He thought about Carol, he was closest to her and tried to picture himself having sex with her. Nothing, no desire to do so at all. One by one he tried to picture them taking off their clothes and getting into bed with him. Nothing. All of them beautiful women yet he felt no desire to bed any of them. He began to picture the men in his family. Rick, his brother, best friend. Nothing. Abe, big strong funny, nothing. Glenn small, cute, funny, nothing. Aaron, gay to be sure, handsome, yet no desire to have sex with him. Eric? No way, not interested. Maybe he was a freak of nature? Why didn’t anyone back home appeal to him? He growled out his frustration and got up to walk it off. He wasn’t hungry and he couldn’t sleep.

As Daryl aimlessly walked through the woods, he realized the cabin was in front of him. He didn’t know how he got there. He cursed under his breath and was turning to walk away when the cabin door opened and his Paul walked out quietly closing the door behind him. He was running his hand over his head and on the back of his neck. He had a nightmare Daryl knew, he’d seen enough of them in the past. He wondered if he’d been having them since he left. He watched as he put the heels of his hands over his eyes. Was he crying? Daryl’s heart hurt for him. He wanted to go to him. 

He stayed right where he was and drank in the sight of him. He scanned him from head to toe. He was fully dressed which was odd but Daryl’s dick didn’t seem to mind at all and was twitching at the sight of him. What the fuck! If he wasn’t gay…. Why, did he react, or his cock react to the mere sight of him?

He watched as he walked down the steps and around the back of the cabin. Daryl waited patiently, thinking he went to take a piss. When he emerged, he was carrying a six pack of beer. 

Daryl frowned. Paul wasn’t a drinker. As a matter of fact, he never had more than two and that had only been with Daryl. Paul preferred training to drinking. He leaned against the tree as Paul drank the first beer down, guzzled it more like. He rested his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, only to abruptly sit up and open another. He made short work of that one as well. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of Daryl’s cigarettes and a lighter.

What the hell was wrong with him? Now he was taking up smoking too? Daryl watched as he lit the cigarette and started choking. He smiled in spite of himself, and shook his head. He saw him open his third beer and begin to chug it. He had a good mind to go over there and slap that bottle right out of his hand. But, he stayed rooted right where he was, after all he wasn’t gay and Paul had set him free. 

Every time he hit that smoke he coughed up a lung. It served him right. Daryl thought. He had no business smoking. As he downed his fourth beer, Daryl started to worry.

Rick climbed out of bed to check on Jesus. He’d been out there for about an hour. He made his way to the window in time to see Daryl walking toward the porch. He moved to the side so he wouldn’t be seen. Paul appeared to be sleeping, finally. He had his hand wrapped around a beer with the beer sitting between his legs. His head was resting on his right shoulder. Damn, he almost drank a whole six pack. This needed to stop. Jesus didn’t drink. He wasn’t sleeping or eating since Daryl had left. Rick wanted to go out and give Daryl a piece of his mind. Instead he waited to see what Daryl was going to do. Daryl cautiously approached the porch. He put a rabbit and a squirrel on the table. He stood in front of Jesus an moved the hair out of his face and leaned down and kissed him. Rick was shocked when he could see Jesus respond. He thought he was passed out cold.

“Son of bitch.” Rick heard Daryl say under his breath. He watched him go down the steps and return with a shirt off the clothes line and put it over Jesus, before taking the beer from between his legs and the last unopened one. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and lighter, then disappeared into the woods.

Rick smiled to himself. Daryl wasn’t immune to Jesus at all, in spite of what happened between them. Damn, but this needed to end. He hoped Aaron could help him to make sense of all this and be able to advise him on what needed to be done, because this needed to stop. It was affecting all seven of them.

Paul woke an hour later with a start. His nightmares were coming more than once a night now. He wiped his eyes. Maybe he should just leave. He was dying inside anyway. Then Daryl could come back here where he belonged. Their daughters missed him so bad, and he knew it was because of him that Daryl wouldn’t. Rick and Maggie loved Daryl. Between them and all of the rest of his family back in Alexandria, he knew his girls would be loved and cared for. 

He been alone for most of his life. He was stronger than Daryl in that matter. Daryl had been through so much worse than him. He needed a family who loved him, and the girls needed their daddy. Decision made, he quietly went inside to get his backpack and clothes. 

He stopped to kiss his daughters and almost lost it right there. Looking at their sweet faces, he almost changed his mind. He loved them so much. The tears streamed silently down his face as he kissed each one goodbye. His Trouble…..the biggest mimic of her daddy. Oh, how she loved him and missed him. But she hadn’t cussed one time since her daddy left. Where she was always the loudest of the three, now she seemed subdued. It broke his heart seeing her spirit being broken with Daryl gone.

His sweet Bunny, always the happy one. No matter what they were doing she never complained, she was always happy, bouncing around with excitement. Now she seemed so sad. It broke his heart. She needed her daddy. Her daddy always cheered her when she got a boo-boo or a tummy ache. 

Then there was his Little Bear, she was the peacemaker. Always demanding that kisses were given if someone was sad. Always calling for family hugs. He wanted to scream how unfair life was. He didn’t want to lose his girls. But…. he’d already seen what losing their daddy had done to them. They needed their daddy. Hell, he needed their daddy. He literally ran from the cabin before he woke them all bursting into tears at the mere thought of losing them all.

Rick woke around 5 am. He got up and checked the porch. The chair was empty. He shined his flashlight on Daryl and Jesus’s bed. It was empty too. Rick smiled. Hopefully they would be back before breakfast, all made up. It had been a rough 5 days. He was more than ready for things to get back to normal. The guilt trip Maggie was on was breaking his heart. The girls were heartbroken not being able to see their daddy. And Jesus was dying or trying to kill himself right before their eyes. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He laid back down and tried to sleep.

Rick was packing his backpack for his trip down the mountain, when Maggie said that she didn’t think that Jesus was with Daryl.

“What do you mean?” He asked her.

“Two of the fishing poles are gone, and his pack is gone too. I think he gone fishing. You were just talking about how you guys hadn’t had any fish in over a week. I think he went fishing.”

“Dammit! I was hoping Daryl came back and got him and they were out there making up.”

“Rick, I’m so sorry.” Maggie whispered, trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. 

“It’s not on you Maggie.”

“It is…..I was the one who teased them and started this whole fiasco! I’m so sorry.” He walked her outside so they didn’t wake the girls.

“Maybe I should go back home.”

“Don’t even think about it Maggie because I will beat your bare ass if you try.”

“You’re not going to be able to go with me. Someone needs to be here for the girls until Jesus get back. I’m going to talk to Aaron about all this and see if he has any advice for us. If I’m late getting back don’t worry, because if Aaron isn’t there, I’m sending someone back to get him and I’ll wait.”

Maggie helped him pack his backpack, she added extra food in case he got stuck overnight waiting for Aaron. They had their breakfast out on the porch so they wouldn’t wake the girls. The sun was just peeking it’s head up when Rick left.

As Daryl laid during the predawn hours, he couldn’t stop thinking of Paul. Being so close to him after 4 days was almost too much for him. Having him respond to his kiss while passed out drunk, put his nether region into overdrive. When he got back to his camp, he plopped down beside the banked coals and stared through the leafy canopy of trees overhead. He wanted to take himself to hand so he put his hands under his head. He began to run images of men and women he knew through his mind. The next thing he knew, all desire had left his body and his cock lay flaccid. He turned over on his side and tried to sleep. He dreamed of Paul.

Rick made it to his destination 40 minutes early so decided to have lunch while he waited. While he ate, he pulled out his binoculars and scanned the herd. The more he looked at it, the more he wanted to take Maggie over his knee and give her a spanking for risking her fool life. He still couldn’t believe that she made it through that. He thought looking at it again.

Carol, Michonne, Aaron, Tara and Rosita arrived 30 minutes before Rick was supposed to call. They scanned the herd while waiting. Still not quite believing that Maggie had made it through and still not quite forgiving her for taking such a risk. It frustrated all of them to no end that their family members were now separated from them for the unforeseeable future.

Maggie sat at the table with three very quiet, subdued little two, year old’s. She didn’t know what to do for them. She was angry at Jesus for going fishing when Daryl wasn’t here. He should have known that his girls would be upset having both their daddy and papa gone at the same time. No matter how hard she tried to cheer them up, nothing worked. She wished Rick was here to help her. They’d known him longer.

Daryl roamed aimlessly through the woods as he been doing for the past 5 days. He was so mixed up inside. If he wasn’t gay, then why was it that only Paul turned him on? If he wasn’t gay then why did Paul even love him in the first place if he already knew that he wasn’t gay? He always thought it was his past that took them so long before they became intimate. But maybe it was because he wasn’t gay? He clearly remembered that first time in the shower after Paul he been hurt. He had been washing him and Paul had gotten aroused. That in turn had aroused him. He stopped and relived that moment in his mind and damn….his dick reacted now just like it did then. Was he fucking gay or not? One thing for sure his dick knew what it wanted even if he didn’t. He shook his head and thought about his family back home. It was like having cold water thrown on him. He thought about Rick and Maggie. Nothing. No reaction at all. 

It was ten minutes before noon so Rick gave his radio a try. Maybe they got there early too.

“This is Rick. Anyone there? Over.” Rick waited for a response.

“Copy Rick! Can you hear us? Over.” He heard Michonne’s voice and smiled.

“Copy that. I hear you loud and clear! It’s good to hear your voice.” He smiled, so happy to finally be able to hear them.

“Is Maggie with you? Over.” He smiled again knowing they would be worried over her.

“She made it safe and sound though I’d like to beat her ass for taking such a risk. Over.”

“Please do for all of us here! Over.” He laughed out loud to himself. He knew that she hadn’t told anyone of her plans.

“Is Aaron there by chance? Over.”

“I’m here Rick. Over.”

“I need to talk to you privately when were done if you’d be willing. Over.”

“Of course. Over.” He said wondering what Rick would need to talk to him privately about.

“Who’s all here? Over.”

“Carol, Michonne, Tara, Rosita and myself. Over.”

“Okay, Daryl said something that I think is worth the time and trouble to check out. He said that it seems like something may be blocking the herd, and that’s why they’re not moving. They’re just piling up because they can’ move forward. Over.” Everyone looked at one another. That would be definitely something they could and should look into to.

“Wow, he may be right! That is something we should and will look into. Over.” Carol said.

“How is everything else there? Over.”

“Everything is moving right along, better than expected. We have a new man named Robert that not only has a military background but an architectural degree as well. Our walls are solid and better than ever. Over.”

“Do you all trust him? Over.”

“Yes, he’s an older man in his fifties I’d say. He knows what he’s talking about as far as building, that’s for sure. He’s given us designs and plans to make Alexandria stronger. Over.”

“How’s everything else going? Any problems? Over.”

“Other than Maggie almost dying to get to you? No. Everything else is good here. We just wish all of you were back home here. Over.”

“Me too. Over.”

“How are the babies? Over.” Tara asked. Rick lowed his head before answering.

“The babies are beautiful. Over.” They all looked at one another. They knew their leader well and he was hiding something with that rather vague answer.

“Anything else we need to talk about? Over.” Rick asked them.

“All’s good here. Over.”

“Good then, if you guys don’t mind, I’d like to speak to Aaron privately. Over.”

“Of course. Go ahead. Over.” Aaron walked away from the cars to be private like Rick requested.

Carol and the rest of the gang walked in the opposite direction to give them privacy.

“I’m here Rick. Over.”

“Are we alone? Over.”

“Yes, I’ve walked away from the others. Over.”

As Carol walked everyone else well out of hearing distance. She turned on a radio.

“Are we alone? Over.”

“Carol!” Michonne began…..

“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t want to know what going on up there.” Carol said looking at all of them.

“Anyone who doesn’t want to hear can just walk away now.” She said looking at them. No one moved.

“I thought so.” She said smugly. The radio came to life.

“We have a problem here between Daryl and Jesus and I don’t know what to do about it. Over.”

“What’s the problem? Over.”

Rick told him about what happened at breakfast with Maggie and Daryl teasing one another 5 days ago. How Jesus then told Daryl that he wasn’t gay and set him free. How Daryl then said he was going hunting and had yet to return and how Jesus hadn’t eaten or slept and was having his nightmares again and was working himself to death. How the babies were withdrawn now and how Maggie was riddled with guilt over the whole thing.

“……I just don’t understand why Jesus would tell him that he wasn’t gay. Over.”

Aaron couldn’t believe all that had happened. He had a hand on the back of his neck as his mind raced trying to think of what to tell Rick. He settled on the truth.

“Rick …… Daryl isn’t gay.”

“What? What do you mean he isn’t gay?” Rick could hear him sigh before he next spoke.

“Rick…there are men who love women. There are men who love men. There are men who love both women and men…….” He stopped to think of how to say it, knowing without a doubt that Rick would have never heard of such a thing.

“Okay…..which one is Daryl?”

“Rick…. Daryl isn’t any of those. Daryl and Jesus spent two years alone on that mountain, they got very close to one another. They even thought that they were the last two people alive on this earth. They’ve bonded as close as two people can and then some. Even Daryl didn’t know he was in love with Jesus until they came back to Alexandria and he tried to go back to the way he was before, forcing Jesus to leave. Remember how he took off like a bat out of hell when you told him?”

“Yes, I do. But they tried to hide it when they came back.”

“That’s because Daryl thought he was gay and didn’t think we would accept him and Paul. He was never one to show his feelings. I thought he was asexual to be honest until I saw them together at dinner remember? Remember when Daryl told him to run? And Jesus smiled? He wasn’t afraid of Daryl at all. Any one of us would have been afraid if Daryl ever said something like that to us, but Paul wasn’t he was thrilled… turned on by it.”

“What does that mean?” Rick asked with exasperation?”

“It means that Daryl is so in love with him that when Jesus told him he wasn’t gay he confused Daryl into thinking that he didn’t love him, Rick they have horrible pasts, both of them, but their love runs so deep that they even had my Eric worried that he was losing me.”

“What can I do about it?” Aaron could hear the frustration in Rick’s voice.

“I have an idea that might work……but…..Daryl is a complicated man and it could also backfire. I don’t know where Daryl’s head is at.”

“Why would Paul do this?” Rick wanted to know.

“Rick have you ever heard the saying….. ‘If you love something, let it go. If it come back to you, it’s yours. If it doesn’t it never was.”

“What the hell…..?” Rick said, he wanted help not sayings.

“What’s your idea…..I’m desperate right now to get this fixed.”

Arron gave Rick his thoughts on a possible solution. As Rick listened, he could see both sides as Aaron said. It could work or it could backfire on him. But something had to give so he was willing to take the chance. They said their goodbyes and planned to meet again in 3 days in case he needed more help with the situation. Aaron wished him luck. Rick said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and started back up the mountain.

As Rick climbed, he thought hard about what to say to Daryl. It would be dark by the time he got back home. He decided he didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to have things out with Daryl. Maggie wasn’t really expecting him home tonight so Rick decided to go find Daryl. He knew he was close by because he was hunting for them every day, then seeing him last night. He started by circling the cabin going out further each time around, keeping his eyes open for a camp fire. 

Daryl was sitting by the fire staring into the flames, when he heard someone approaching. He quickly stood weapon at the ready.

Maggie was trying to read a bedtime story to the girls. They didn’t want any part of it. They wanted their daddy and papa. They were picking at each other. Behavior she hadn’t seen from them before. She gave up. She wished Rick was here and she really wanted to kick Daryl and Jesus’s asses. Unhappy triplets were almost too much to handle.

Rick took a deep breath. It was now or never, he hoped he came out of this unscathed.

“Daryl.” He softly called out. He watched as Daryl lowered his weapon and sighed with relief.

“What are you doing here, Rick?” 

“We need to talk.”

“What about?”

“You and Jesus.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, he doesn’t want me anymore.” Daryl turned away from him adding wood to the fire.

“Good riddance.” Daryl head swung up to look at him.

“What?”

“He was too small anyway and not that attractive.”

“He wasn’t too small! He was all lean muscle, and there was nothing wrong with the way he looked.”

“He was always getting after the girls when they did something wrong.”

“He was being a father Rick, he never hurt them!”

“Hell, he was always pissing you off, making you so mad that you’d have to chase him around the cabin.”

“He liked me to chase him, he liked me to catch him.”

“You need someone whose strong like you. Not weak like him.”

“He isn’t weak Rick! He may be small but he’s tough. Hell, he could beat the shit out of me with that ninja stuff.” Daryl was getting pissed off. How dare Rick talk about Paul with way!

“You need to quit talking about hi…..”

“We’re on your side Daryl! You don’t want him…..he’s dead to us. I think I’ll send him back to the Hilltop. Or….even better I’ll send to the Kingdom to that guy…..what was his name?.....”

“What! What guy!” Daryl had stood up fast and turned to face Rick full on.

“There was that guy that kept making eyes at him….Ronald…..Rudy……Randy! I think it was Randy! I’ll send him off to Randy and banish him from Alexandria.” 

“The hell you will!” Daryl was mere inches away from his face. Rick could feel his breath. This was it. This is where he could possibly die by Daryl’s hand.

“Well I am! I can’t take any more of this shit from you two! He’s gone the minute we can get off this fuckin mountain!!” Rick raged at him. 

“You’re not sending him anywhere Rick!” They were chest to chest now.

“Why the fuck not?” Rick yelled into his face.

“Because I love him, he’s mine!” Daryl screamed right back at him, shaking with rage at the thought of him being banished, of losing him forever. The two men glared at each other. Daryl watched as Rick’s features softened.

“If you love him Daryl, then why are you out here alone instead of back at the cabin with him and your girls?” Rick asked him quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Daryl turned away from him and started to pace, rubbing the back of his neck. Rick waited patiently for him to answer.

“He told me I wasn’t gay Rick. He said he was setting me free. He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Gay?”

“How the fuck should I know! I ain’t never been with someone willingly but him.” Rick hid the surprise that statement caused him.

“Daryl, haven’t you ever heard of the saying….. ‘If you love something…set it free…if it comes back to you …it’s yours…if not…. It never was.’ I think Paul wanted you to love him knowing you weren’t gay. I think he felt that you’d figure it out one day and leave him for not telling you.” Daryl stopped pacing and turned back to Rick again.

“How can I love him if I ain’t gay?”

“Daryl, you don’t pick someone out and decide that’s the person you’re going to love. You love who you love Daryl. There’s no right or wrong to it. You love who you love.”

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore.” Daryl asked him.

“Daryl…..he hasn’t eaten or slept since you’ve been gone. He’s working himself to death, the girls don’t want food anymore, they only want their daddy. We’re all a mess back at the cabin, you need to come home.” He put out his fire and grabbed his pack and they headed back to the cabin.

As they were closing in on the cabin, Daryl began to slow the pace and drag his feet. Rick noticed his behavior.

“Daryl?” 

“What if he doesn’t…..”

“Daryl, I don’t think that’s going to be the case, but if I’m wrong which I’m sure I’m not, you two are parents to those little girls and have to work something out to co-parent. This isn’t working and it’s not fair to Trouble, Bunny, and Little Bear.” Daryl started moving forward again.

Paul finally reached the SUV’s. He had no idea what time it was, but he was so tired. He spent all day roaming the woods hoping to see Daryl. He wanted to look at him one last time, before he left. He opened the back door and crawled inside. He laid down and let his tears fall. The love of his life didn’t come back to him.

When Rick and Daryl were within sight of the cabin, they could hear the crying of the girls. Daryl took off running with Rick on his heels.

“No food! I want my daddy!” Trouble cried out.

“I want my daddy too!” Bunny cried.

“No….I want my papa and daddy!” Little Bear told Maggie.

“Come on girls you have to eat. Your daddy and papa want you to eat something so you don’t get sick.” It sounded like Maggie was crying too. Daryl reached for the door knob. It was locked.

“Maggie.” Rick called out. Maggie cried with relief that Rick made it home. She unlocked the door to have Daryl coming through.

“Daryl!” Maggie squeaked in surprised. The three toddlers actually started crying harder and couldn’t get to their daddy fast enough. He picked them all up at once and kissed their little faces. God, he’d missed them so much! He walked back to his and Paul’s bed and laid back with his babies who were all over him. They were still crying and Daryl realized he’s made a huge mistake not coming back sooner. He hoped he hadn’t scarred them for life. Daryl held them until their cries were just hiccups. He looked up to see Rick holding Maggie.

“Where’s Paul?” He asked Maggie, but it was Rick who answered.

“He’s been gone since last night. I thought you had come back for him early this morning, and then Maggie noticed the fishing poles were gone so we thought he went fishing. He never came back.” Rick said sadly.

“Where papa daddy?” Trouble asked him, clinging to him. Bunny was on his other side and she was back to sucking her thumb. Little Bear was on his chest still whimpering.

“I want papa daddy.” Her tear filled eyes begged him.

“Daryl…..I haven’t been able to get them to eat anything all day.”

“What?” He looked at his girls. They looked so tired.

“Daddy’s hungry, what should we have to eat?”

“Pascetty daddy!” Trouble said.

“Yeah daddy scetty!” Bunny agreed. Little Bear remained mute.

“Okay let daddy up and I’ll get us so….”

“No daddy!” They all said at the same time, holding tightly to him.

“I’ll get it.” Rick said. He grabbed a family sized can opened it and dumped it into a big bowl, he added 4 forks and took it to them in bed. Daryl never even picked up his fork. The bowl sat on his chest and the girls dived right in taking turns feeding him as they ate. Rick mixed up some milk for the girls. As they were reaching the bottom of the bowl Daryl asked Rick to open some peaches for dessert. Those disappeared just as quickly. Maggie brought over a wet rag to clean them up. She had to wipe Daryl’s face too since the girls fed him. He took them to their bed for a bedtime story even though it was almost 11pm. He needed to make his girls feel secure and get them to sleep then he could go find his man and get him back home before morning. The girls were so tired that they didn’t even make it through the story before they were out like a light.

“Daryl….you need to be back before they get up, whether you find him or not.” Rick told him.

“I know, I will.” 

He already had an idea where Paul might be heading since he hadn’t been sleeping or eating. He left and jogged down to the cars. He stopped and looked inside the front seat of their car first. Nothing. He looked in the back seat. There he was curled up in a little ball. Daryl opened the car door. He could see the floor littered with beer bottles. 

“Awe Paul….what are you doing to yourself?” Daryl whispered looking down at him. Drinking last night and now drinking again tonight? Maybe he hadn’t stopped loving him after all, but what was he doing out here? Where did he think he was going to go? He brushed his hair off his beautiful face.

“Paul…..Paul.” Paul swatted at his hand.

“Only Daryl….. my Daryl ….. gets to call me Paul. You call me Jesus.”

“Come on let’s get you home.” Daryl grabbed under his arms and began pulling him out.”

“Stop! Stop it, only Daryl gets to man handle me. Lemme go!” He twisted out of Daryl grasp and fell to the ground.

“Wha’d ya push me down for?” 

“Come on…we need to get you home before the girls wake up.”

“No!” He twisted out of his hold again, falling to the ground once more.

“Go find Daryl and tell him I’m gone so he’ll come back home. Da babies need him.”

“Paul!” Daryl said raising his voice a little. Paul sucked in a sharp breath.

“You did it again! No one calls me Paul….only my Daryl, go away…..let me die in peace.” Daryl leaned down and grabbed Paul and hoisted him over his shoulder. Paul started to struggle.

“Put me down!”

“We’re going home!”

“I don’t have a home.” He continued to struggle weakly. Daryl smacked his butt and told him to stop it.

“Did you just spank me….. who do you think you are, Daryl’s gonna kill you!” Paul was feeling around he was gonna spank this guy back. As his hands found the mans behind, instead of hitting him, he squeezed his ass.

“You remind me of my Daryl.” He said it so sadly, then he went limp.

It took Daryl 4 times longer to get up the mountain carrying Paul than it did jogging down to find him. When he finally reached the cabin, he gently laid him on the ground by the pool, so he could go get the stuff they’d need for a bath. Neither had bothered to bath in the last 5 days and Daryl didn’t want them climbing into a clean bed without bathing first.

When did that happen, Daryl wondered to himself. When did he start caring whether he was clean or not. Now it seemed it was second nature to him. He quietly went inside the cabin and got everything they needed. The girls were sleeping as were Maggie and Rick. When he came back out Paul was exactly where he left him. He stood over him looking down and his heart swelled with love for him. Damn, how he’d missed him. Thinking that he set him free because he didn’t love him anymore. It didn’t seem that way now. In his drunken stupor, he didn’t even know who he was but he still talked of him, loved him, and only him. He smiled to himself, because he was happy. Paul still loved him and he loved Paul. He’d get them bathed and in bed together where they belonged. He couldn’t wait to finally sleep again with him in his arms. Damn but he’d missed him. He knelt down beside him.

“Paul? Wake up!” He stirred but rolled on his side to sleep. Daryl smiled.

“Come on Paul, we need to get a bath.” Daryl began to unbutton his shirt to take off. As he opened it up, he realized his ribs and hip bones were so pronounced.

“Oh Paul….what have you done to yourself?” Daryl whispered seeing how much weight he had lost in a mere five days. He removed his boots and socks and noticed his belt had a new hole punched in it to make in tighter. He unbuckled it and his pants, and pulled them off, then stripped himself before grabbing him under his arms to pull him to a standing position. Paul woke up and realized he was naked with some man behind him and began to struggle in earnest.

“Let me go! Get off me. My Daryl is gonna find you and kill you for touching me!”

“Paul! It’s me!” Daryl growled into his ear.” Paul turned and there he was….his Daryl….he came and saved him.

“Oh, thank god you’re here! Daryl there was a man…he…he took my clothes!” Paul said wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck.

“Did you see which way he went?” Paul asked him so seriously. Daryl smiled.

“I got him for you Paul, I got you now. You’re safe.”

“Thank you, Daryl, I love you! I need you to come home to me, I miss you so much?”

“I’m home now Paul…I got you.”

Paul leaned back a little to see his beautiful face.

“Do you still love me Daryl?” He whispered, afraid of the answer.

“I love you, Paul. We need to get a bath and go to bed.”

“But what if that guy comes back, he’s already pushed me down and called me Paul, Daryl no one gets to call me Paul but you, he spanked me, can you believe that, and now he’s taken my clothes?”

“I killed him, nobody touches my man and lives.” Paul threw his arms back around Daryl’s neck and hugged him tight.

“I warned him Daryl, I told him you wouldn’t like it.”

“I didn’t, no one touches you but me, and now he’s gone for good.”

“Do you mean it Daryl?”

“I only love you Paul.” Paul threw his arms around his neck again and that’s when he realized that Daryl was naked too. 

“Oh my god! Did he get your clothes too??” Daryl laughed out loud he couldn’t help it.

“No, mine were all bloody I took them off. Come on let’s get a bath. I’m tired and need to go to bed.”

“You’re right I’m sorry Daryl.” Paul released him and looked down. Daryl lifted his chin, to look in his eyes.

“I just want to hold you Paul, in our bed, I’ve missed you so much.” That made Paul smile, which was his intent.

“Right!” Paul went to step in the pool and didn’t quite lift his foot high enough and tripped and fell in face first.

“Oh shit! That’s cold!” Paul said making Daryl laugh.

“Come here, roll over and let me help you wash your hair.” Daryl said to him quickly climbing into the pool.

“What about the rest of me?” Paul asked him. Daryl leaned down and kissed him.

“I’ll wash whatever you want me too.” So, Daryl washed Paul and himself as Paul fell asleep, yet again, when Daryl started washing his hair. Daryl was worried about how thin and tired Paul was. Rick had told him he hadn’t been sleeping or eating since he’d left. He dried himself before pulling Paul out of the pool and waking him once again, to dry him off and get him inside.

“Wake up Paul.” That man blinked a couple times before trying to focus on who was before him.

“Daryl? Daryl! You came back!” Paul cried throwing his arms around Daryl’s neck, making him smile.

“Hold on to my shoulders.” Daryl told him as he began to dry him off, getting to his knees, to dry him completely.

“Hey, whatcha doing down there?” Paul asked him looking down at Daryl on his knees before him, with a smile on his face. Daryl laughed, he knew what he wanted.

“Not tonight Paul. We need to get you into bed.”

“Well as long as you’re down there…….” Daryl playfully smacked his behind making Paul thrust his hips forward into Daryl’s face. If Paul hadn’t been so drunk …. Maybe…..instead Daryl started to rise and kissed his way back up until he was standing once more.

“Come on, let’s get to bed.”

“But I’m hungry…..” That was music to Daryl’s ears. He helped him inside and got him into bed.

“What do you want to eat?” Daryl asked him after lighting the oil lamp and turning it as low as it would go.

“You.” Paul smiled at him.

Paul had that look on his face that promised to bring Daryl immense pleasure. Lord, he loved that look, it made his body react. He turned to the shelves so he wouldn’t give in to Paul. He needed to feed him and get him to sleep! That’s all for tonight, he reminded himself.

He fed him a spam on a biscuit and some pears with a bottle of water. He couldn’t finish it all after not eating for five days but it was a start. Daryl finished what was left, cleaned up turned the lamp out and crawled into bed pulling Paul to him. That man was asleep, in a peaceful sleep within minutes of having Daryl’s arms around him. He started to snore, but Daryl didn’t mind at all, he was back where he wanted to be. He also drifted off into a dreamless deep sleep.

Daryl woke to one of his girls crying. It was still the dead of night. Were they having nightmares now? Dammit why had he left them? That was a terrible thing for a daddy to do. He began to dislodge himself from Paul, only to have that man grab his arms that were currently wrapped around him and hold on for dear life.

“No Daryl, please don’t leave me again.” Paul pleaded.

Daryl was seeing first hand, what the impact of his leaving had, had on his family. 

“I’m not leaving you Paul. One of our girls is crying, I’m just gonna go get her and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Do you promise, maybe I should go with you?”

“I promise, I’ll be right back, stay here and keep my spot warm.” He then leaned down and kissed his cheek. Daryl lit the oil lamp and turned it on low. He went to the girl’s bed and pick up his Little Bear.

“Awww…my Little Bear…..did you have a bad dream? He cuddled her close and she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

“Want papa daddy.” She said clinging tightly to him.

“Papa’s sleeping in bed, do want to sleep with us just for tonight?” She nodded her head against his neck. He took her back to their bed and placed her in her papa’s arms.

“There’s my Little Bear. Did you have a bad dream?”

“Love you papa.” She told him and gave him a kiss then settled into his arms and reached up to run her fingers in his beard. Something she always done from the very first day. Paul heard Daryl walking away.

“Daryl?”

“We can’t have one without the other two.” He reached down to give him a reassuring squeeze, he collected Trouble and Bunny then crawled back into bed. Daryl decided that tomorrow he and Paul needed to have a talk. This could never happen again. It had been less than a week and look at the damage a mere 5 days caused. He’d lived a lifetime of it…. damage that is…. and he vowed to himself right now that this would never happen again.

Michonne, Tara, Rosita, and Aaron, stood in silence hardly believing what they were seeing. They had driven 132 miles west from Alexandria before they did indeed find their way blocked. Even using their binoculars, they couldn’t see the end of the freight train that had walkers piled up against it. Standing on top of a train car, they looked both ways.

“Holy shit!” Tara whispered.

“Daryl was right.” Michonne said.

“What the hell are we gonna be able to do about it?” Aaron thought out loud.

“We still have some of that dynamite left, maybe we could blow a few of the train cars up so they could get through.” Rosita suggested.

“That’s a thought…. let’s get home and have a council meeting and look over the options everyone comes up with.” Michonne said. 

Rick woke and had a brief moment of panic when he didn’t see the girls in their bed, until he saw the bar in place at the top of the door. He got up to check to see if Daryl had found Jesus. He peeked his head around the hanging blanket.

Daryl was lying on his back while, Paul’s head was on his stomach with an arm thrown over his hips. Trouble was laying with her head on her daddy’s neck with one hand clutching a fistful of his hair. Little Bear was on her Papa’s back with her hand in his beard, and Bunny was literally curled around the top of Daryl’s head on the pillow, with her face next to his cheek. Rick smiled at the sight. Lord he was glad they were all under the same roof again. He left and went outside to take a leak and start the fire for breakfast.

Maggie quietly made her way outside. She wrapped her arms around Rick from behind and laid her head against his back. Rick turned in her arms to hold her.

“Good morning Maggie mine.” She looked up at him with a smile. She loved that he always called her, his. He leaned down and kissed her.

“I can’t believe we slept so late.” She murmured.

“It’s been a tough week, I think we all needed it.” He answered.

“So, you saw them?” He didn’t need to ask what she was talking about.

“Yes, I can’t tell you how relieved I am.”

“Me too, they make a beautiful sight.”

Daryl opened his eyes hearing the cabin door open and close. He felt them before his eyes focused to see them. He gently moved Trouble’s head to his chest so he could lift his head. He looked left first and came nose to nose with his little Bunny. He smiled and kissed her nose. Paul’s head was on his stomach with his arm thrown over him, and Little Bear was on top of her papa. He lifted his arms to touch them. He needed to. He had to pee, but he didn’t move. He wanted to savor every second of holding and touching them. One hand ran over Paul’s head and then Little Bear, while the other alternated between Trouble and Bunny. He’d never felt such a powerful love in his miserable existence as he did right now with his family surrounding him, on top of him. He swiped at the tears running down into his hairline. How could he have doubted that he loved Paul or that he loved him? He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He needed to talk to Paul today. He needed to make sure everything Rick had said to him was true.

Paul woke to feel a hand caressing his head and shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Daryl’s legs. He lifted his head to turn the other way, he had to be sure. Did Daryl come back to him? Did he still love him?

“Daryl?” Paul whispered. That man lifted his head and blue eyes met blue eyes. Daryl laid his palm on Paul’s cheek.

“You came back.”

“Yeah.”

“Why?” 

Daryl could actually see the hope radiating through his eyes.

“Because I love you.”

“Even knowing that you’re not gay?”

“You love, who you love Paul, you don’t just pick someone and decide that’s who you’re gonna love, I thought you didn’t love me anymore.”

“Daryl I’ll love you until the day I die.” He lifted up and Little Bear almost fell off his back.

“Whoa! Careful! You have a little monkey on your back.” Daryl said holding onto Little Bear so she wouldn’t fall off. Paul collapsed facedown into the mattress. He was feeling so overwhelmed. He cried without making a sound, but his body shook with it. Daryl grabbed hold of his hand and held it.

“Papa cry daddy?” Little Bear asked petting the back of her papa’s head.

“Papa’s fine, come give daddy a kiss, I’ve missed you.” Little Bear crawled up to her daddy’s head to give him a noisy kiss, which wasn’t a kiss at all more like raspberries. It woke her sisters and now he had three giggling little girls. He gave Paul’s hand a squeeze.

“Alright girls….time for you to go potty before you have an accident.” He knew his girls well, one tickle and they’d being peeing their panties. He held on to them as they slid down off the bed. When the girls were out of sight, he pulled Paul by the hand up towards him until he had him on top of himself.

“Fuck Paul, I can feel every bone in your body.”

“What?”

“You’re so thin, how could you lose so much weight in such a short time? Dammit, I feel like I’m gonna break you just holding you.”

“I won’t break Daryl.” Paul whispered to him. “I’m so happy you came home.” He said holding him tight.

“I am too, but we have to talk about this, about what happened. This can’t happen again. We have kids Paul. When I got home last night Maggie said the girls hadn’t eaten all day. And look at you all skin and bones and they told me you hadn’t been sleeping and the nightmares are back. I wasn’t much better off out there wondering if you loved me and if I loved you. You confused me Paul. I’m still confused about some things. But I do know that I love you, that I’m in love with you, whether I’m gay or not. I don’t know what I am Paul…..” Paul interrupted him.

“Daryl….I just didn’t want you to love me only because you thought you were gay.”

“Well, until you brought it up, I never actually thought about it.”

“I’m sorry I made a mess of things Daryl.”

“Well I did too by leaving, instead of talking to you about it.”

“Daddy!” Trouble called for him.

“Papa!” Little Bear hollered.

Daryl gave Paul’s butt one last squeeze before he reluctantly pulled his hands out of the back of his boxers. Damn but if felt so right holding him like this. He’d missed him so much.

“You sleep and get some rest and I’ll take care of the girls.” Daryl told him giving him a quick kiss before rolling him off of himself to get up.

“I’ll bring you breakfast in bed when it’s ready.” He promised him, getting up and pulling the sheet up over him. 

Paul watched him walk away with a dreamy smile on his face. Daryl had come home to him. To him! He closed his eyes because he was still tired and realized there would be no sleep forthcoming with his full bladder.

Daryl’s eyes locked with Paul as soon as he opened the cabin screen door. He had slipped on a pair of pants that he was currently holding up with one hand. He got up from the fire pit and went over to him.

“Hey, I told you I’d bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Yeah well I don’t think you can take a leak for me.” Paul said smiling at him.

“You need a hand…..you just let me know.” Daryl growled in his ear while caressing his bare back, then he went back to his cooking, making him smile.

“Girls, go set the table please, breakfast is almost ready.” The girls went inside to do their daddy’s bidding. Daryl transferred all the food to different pans so the girls wouldn’t get burned, and carried them in to the table. 

He found Paul sitting at the table with the girls. He put the food on the table and looked at him. More like ate him up with his eyes.

“I figured I’d eat with you guys….it’s been a while since we sat as a family.” Paul said not breaking eye contact with his intense blue eyes that were getting darker by the second, giving Paul goosebumps.

Rick and Maggie came walking through the door.

“Good morning.” They said to everyone.

“Daddy and papa are home.” Trouble announced.

“Yes, I see that.”

Daryl made plates for the girls and Paul poured syrup on their pancakes and put jam on their biscuits. Then Daryl put a plate in front of him that could feed three men. Paul looked at the plate piled high with pancakes, eggs and biscuits and then looked at Daryl.

“Eat! You’re too thin!” Daryl told him and walked back out to the fire with a cast iron pot full of stew to simmer until dinner. When he came back inside, he stood beside Paul and told him to stand up. Paul frowned but did as he asked. Daryl sat down in his chair and pulled him onto his lap making everyone laugh. He then locked his arms around Paul’s middle so he couldn’t get up. When Paul turned to say something, Daryl interrupted……

“I’ve missed you, I need to hold you.” What could he say to that? So, he relaxed and enjoyed being held by his man. Lord knows he’d missed him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Paul could only eat a small portion from going without food for so long. Daryl put him back in bed and took the girls outside so he could get some much needed, rest. Daryl, Rick and Maggie decided to take the girls fishing so he could rest without interruption.

Maggie thought Daryl was a genius on how he had the girl’s life vests clipped to the trees for their safety. The girls loved the water and even caught some fish. Maggie was impressed. She watched as they slipped and fell hurting, only to do the shake off dance that they insisted she do with them. She watched as they slipped under the water only to pop up and laugh. Daryl made a game out of it reeling them in from the water like he would a fish. Oh, how they all laughed. After 4 hours of fishing and fun, they headed back to the cabin for lunch and naptime.

After a lunch of fresh fried fish, green beans and sliced peaches, the girls went down for their nap after being allowed to peek in on their papa to make sure he was still there. They were out within minutes of their precious heads hitting their pillows. Rick and Maggie took a blanket to go back down to the creek for their nap, which made Daryl smile.

After they were out of sight, Daryl decided it was time to wake his man. He needed to eat after all, and then they could talk some more, while the girls were napping. He fixed him a plate and went inside and locked the door. He stripped out of his clothes and got into bed with Paul. He readied his lunch then slowly began to wake him.

“Paul.” He whispered. Then slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He continued down the side of his face, over his shoulder and onto his chest where he circled his nipples and watched the goosebumps come out. Paul stirred as Daryl tugged on his pebbled nipples.

“Paul….it’s time for your lunch.” Daryl whispered with a smile of anticipation. His man slowly opened his eyes with a smile on his face. He slowly turned his head toward the voice of his man.

“Daryl…I’m really not hungr…..” He stopped at the sight before him.

“Hey, lunch is on me today.” Daryl said with a straight face. Paul laughed at his pun. His lunch was spread all over Daryl’s body.

“Did we run out of plates?” He asked trying not to laugh.

“I’m afraid we did, I took the girls fishing instead of doing the dishes. So….were going old school today, working with what we have on hand.”

“I see that, and no silverware either?”

“This is a teeth and tongue meal…..old school, remember?”

“Ah… yes.”

“This is a casual restaurant and you seem to be overdressed.” Paul looked down at his boxers briefs then back over to Daryl. That man was naked as the day he was born. He started to laugh. God, how he loved playful Daryl. Hell, he loved everything about this man. He scanned him from head to toe. If his smile got any bigger surely his face would break. Daryl chest was covered with his lunch.

“What are we having?” Paul said playing along while removing his underwear. After all, he didn’t want to be over dressed. Daryl pointed to his chest first.

“The catch of the day…. caught none other by your man and your darling daughters in in the fresh water stream on Daryl and Paul’s mountain. It’s campfire fried rainbow trout, skinned and deboned by yours truly, fried to perfection. Further south ……” He pointed to his midsection…..

“Is fresh in the cans from BJ’s, homestyle cut green beans, soft for easy chewing and consumption, but not to be out done…. for your belly’s pleasure we have sliced peaches that I’m sure were raised in Georgia before being sliced and put into a can with a thick, sugary sweet syrup to preserve them for years to come.” He said indicating to his belly where the sweet peaches laid ever so close to his dessert for after lunch, Paul thought to himself. 

Paul was so delighted, that it did indeed stir up his appetite. He looked at Daryl, eyes shining with love, when that man spread his arms out wide an announced…..

“The buffet is now open!” Paul laughed like he hadn’t in what seemed like forever, making Daryl heart skip a beat. He leaned in to get his first taste when Daryl stopped him.

“Wait!” Paul looked at him. He was holding out a hair band to him.

“Wouldn’t want you getting hair in your food.” He took it and pulled his hair into a ponytail, then doubled it over.

“I’ll wait here for you.” And he put his hands under his head. Paul laughed again.

“You may begin.” The first thing Paul did was lean down and kiss his face all over and tell him how much he loved him.

He started at his neck where there wasn’t any food and made his way over to Daryl’s sweet spot on his collar bone which had Daryl growling sending shivers through Paul. He ate ever so slowly to savor each morsel he put into his mouth, careful to lick the skin clean. If he took extra nibbles here and there that had his man moaning and squirming, well it was the price you pay for serving yourself up like a platter, because Paul was licking this platter clean.

Daryl knew that Paul had no idea what he was doing to him. But…if he didn’t hurry up….the rest of his plan was gonna blow up like an erupting volcano.

Paul knew exactly what he was doing to Daryl. As he reached the peaches, he made loud slurping sounds that he knew would drive his man crazy. He flicked his tongue into his navel, then twirled it inside causing Daryl hips to rise up off the bed. He loved watching Daryl’s cock jump and twitch, it was as hard as a rock and already dripping with want. He was licking everywhere but where Daryl wanted him to. He ran his hands through his pubic hair careful not to touch his cock. He wanted Daryl to ask him but knew he wouldn’t. Not his man, he would never put any pressure on him.

Daryl was going to die, he just knew it. It was too much stimulation. He didn’t recognize the sounds coming from himself.

Paul stopped everything he was doing. He didn’t want Daryl to cum yet he wanted him inside him first. The sounds Daryl was making almost had him toppling over, and Daryl had yet to even touch him. 

“Daryl? Do you want to be inside me?” That man lifted his sweat soaked head off the pillow to look at him.

“Do you want me to?” Daryl asked him.

“Every day of the week.” Paul told him sincerely. Daryl sat up, and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He reached out and pulled Paul to him. They held on to each other for dear life. It seemed to have been an eternity since they were last together like this. They were clumsily and frantic in their need to consume one another. Daryl rolled over on top of him.

“Easy.” Daryl growled in his ear.

“We don’t want to wake the girls.”

“I need you Daryl….I need you now.” His hand ran across the lube lying beside them on the bed. He squirted a generous amount in his hand and ran it over Daryl’s cock. The groan that came out of that man was almost his undoing. He used his lubed hand on his own hole and guided Daryl to his entrance.

“Please Daryl….I need you now.” Paul begged of his lover. He raised his legs for him to have better access.

“I haven’t…..”

“Just do it!” 

Daryl slowly pushed his way in, watching Paul’s face. Both men groaned, both bodies slick with sweat. Both knew it wasn’t going to last. It had been too long they needed this too much. It was over before it really started. They lay in each others arms in a sweaty heap trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck!! I’m sorry Paul! I needed it so much, I couldn’t control myse….” Paul put a finger against his lips.

“If you didn’t notice …. I couldn’t control myself either.”

“Paul why did you send me away?” Daryl was so emotional, that he blurted out without thinking. He regretted it immediately. He turned his head into the pillow wishing he could take the words back.

“Daryl?...... Please look at me. You said we needed to talk. I can’t go through this again, please talk to me.”

“Help me understand Paul ….. I was out it the woods……. I was so confused…..I began thinking about every woman back in Alexandria………..” 

“And.” Paul asked him almost afraid to hear the answer.

“And nothing……I tried to picture myself with them…..in bed with them……them naked……and nothing happened.”

“Nothing?.....Nothing at all?”

“No….so I started thinking about all the men……I mean…. maybe you were wrong, when you said I wasn’t gay…….”

“And…….”

“Nothing.” He sighed.

“Daryl…..”

“Then I saw you on the porch, you were drinking…..which we’re going to have a talk about by the way……And smoking! I wanted to beat your ass over that.”

“I was having a hard time over losing you. I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep or eat. I thought drinking would help me forget about you…….it didn’t work by the way…..can I hold you while we talk?” Paul asked him.

Daryl pulled him into his arms and held him tight. He really didn’t want to talk about this, after all Paul was back in his arms, but he knew he had to….he needed to know what the hell happened so it would never happen again. He didn’t think he could go through this again. Aaron had told him that they needed to use their words…they needed to communicate.

Paul held on to him and poured everything out to him. He told him how his teasing Maggie started the whole fiasco. How their past flashed before him. He told him all his fears about going back to Alexandria and how he worried that one day he would fall in love with a woman and leave him.

“But why do you think I’m not gay?” That was the most confusing part for Daryl to understand. If he didn’t even know what he was how did Paul know?

“I’m confused about that myself now. From what you’re telling me, it’s like you’re not attracted to anyone but me.”

“You love who you love.” Daryl murmured.

“What?” Paul asked him.

“It’s something that Rick told me. He said you love who you love, you don’t point to a person and say that’s who I’m going to fall in love with. I love you Paul, only you.” Paul held him a little tighter.

“Is that why you came back?” He asked him.

“That and something else that Rick said. He asked me if I’d ever heard some saying about setting something free and if it comes back it’s yours. You said you were setting me free….. so, I came back.” Paul wanted to kiss Rick right now. Daryl was here because of him. Damn he owed that man a lot. 

They talked for a long time and both vowed to communicate better so this would never happen again, after all, they had their girls to think about. After another round of loving, they changed their sheets and grabbed what they needed for a bath and headed outside.

Meanwhile, down at the fishing hole…Rick and Maggie were having a little loving of their own.

Rick collapsed on top of Maggie, then rolled to his side pulling her with him. They smiled at one another while trying to catch their breath. It had been fast and furious, they hadn’t had any time to be alone together since Maggie had gotten there.

“God, I’ve missed you Maggie.”

“I’m so sorry I caused all this trouble. What should I do Rick? Should I try to go back home?” Maggie said with tears in her eyes.

“Maggie you didn’t cause this. It’s not on you. This is something that Daryl and Jesus have to work out. You’re not going anywhere.”

“But…. you’ve been here for weeks and everything was fine. I was here not even 1 whole day and now everything’s a mess.”

“They’re back home and together now Maggie, whatever it was, it seems they’ve worked it out.”

“But what if I say something wrong again, Rick? I don’t want to be the cause of their breakup.” Rick held her close to him.

“Everything going to be okay Maggie.” Rick assured her.

Maggie wasn’t so sure. She needed to keep a low profile so she didn’t stir up any more trouble. She’d keep her mouth shut and stay away from both of them …. well as much as she could having all seven of them living in the same room. They washed up in the creek, dressed and started back to the cabin with Maggie dragging her feet.

Daryl and Paul had finished their bath and changed the water out for tonight, when Rick and Maggie came up from the creek. The two men smiled at one another.

The first thing they noticed was that Maggie didn’t make any eye contact with them. She went inside the cabin as Rick walked over by the fire to join them.

“Is everything alright?” Daryl asked him. Rick looked at them.

“I don’t know….you tell me.”

“We’re good.” Daryl answered him. Rick looked to Paul.

“Yeah, we’re good. What’s wrong?” He asked him.

“Maggie is blaming herself for whatever happened between you two. She wants to try to go back home.” Both Daryl and Jesus jumped to their feet at that admission. Rick held up a hand.

“Don’t worry…. I’ll hog tie her if I have to. She not going to try to cross through that horde again.”

“This is my fault.” Paul admitted. Daryl grabbed his hand, seeing how upset Paul was.

“I’m going to go talk to her.” He started for the cabin. Rick looked at Daryl.

“Maybe you should get dressed so he doesn’t freak out again.”

“He won’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Rick wished that he could be sure. He prayed that Daryl knew what he was talking about.

When Jesus and Maggie came out of the cabin, Rick noticed that Jesus had gotten dressed. He was holding Maggie by the hand. Rick looked to see what Daryl’s reaction would be to that. Daryl just smiled. He wanted Maggie to feel better and was happy Paul was going to talk to her and explain what happened.

“We’re going for a walk.” He announced to them. He leaned down and gave Daryl a kiss.

“Don’t go far. You’re too skinny as it is, right now. We need to fatten you up.” Paul rolled his eyes at Daryl which made Maggie smile. Well…at least that was encouraging. Rick and Daryl watched them walk away hand and hand.

“So… you guys get everything worked out?” Rick asked him.

“Yeah…..for the most part.”

“What does that mean?”

“He still says I ain’t gay. I must be a freak of nature…..”

“Daryl….”

“No Rick…. while I was out there sleeping in the woods…..I thought of everyone back home….tried to picture myself with them….even tried picturing them naked….including Maggie and…you.” Rick looked at him waiting.

“I felt nothing. I’m mean I love you all…..but not that way. Then I was bringing you guys meat one night and I saw Paul on the porch.” Again, Rick looked at him, already knowing what was coming because he’d seen it from the window.

“It’s him Rick…. only him….I don’t understand it. I mean I’ve seen couples who really loved one another, but they still found other people attractive…. I don’t…. it’s only him. But it wasn’t like that in the beginning. Do you remember when we first met? I couldn’t stand the guy and certainly didn’t trust him. Even after that, when we were friends and I felt I could trust him, I didn’t have any feelings for him. It wasn’t until we were trapped up here that things started to change.” He shook his head because he really didn’t understand it.

“Does it really matter Daryl? Like I said before….. you love who you love….why do you need a label? You love him and he loves you. Hell, anyone looking at you two could see that clear as day.” Rick smiled at him.

“And you’re not jealous that he was holding hands with Maggie and walking off into the woods.” Daryl laughed at that statement.

“Paul’s gay Rick. Now if he was holding your hand and walking off into the woods……. I’d probably have to kill you.” He said with a straight face, then ruined it by laughing at the look on Rick’s face. Rick threw a punch. Daryl easily danced away before it made contact. Both men laughed.

Maggie and Jesus went down to sit by the water to talk. Maggie smiled to herself thinking about her and Rick being here just 30 minutes before. Lord she was so in love with that man.

“Maggie….I need you to stop thinking about Rick for a few minutes and listen to what I have to say.” He said smiling at her dragging her from her unrulily thoughts. She laughed.

“Am I that obvious?” She asked him.

“Yes!” He said laughing. “And I’m very happy for you.” She hugged him tight and told him she was sorry. He pulled back and took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

“Maggie…. I’m the one who needs to apologize. When you and Daryl were teasing each other…..everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Knowing that Daryl isn’t gay…I…..”

“Wait! What? What do you mean Daryl isn’t gay?”

“I’ve been gay my whole life Maggie, I know if someone is gay even when they’re not sure themselves.”

“But…… I don’t understand…. Why would he…..”

“Love me? I don’t know Maggie. I don’t understand it myself. But he does love me, completely and only me.”

“So you thought he loved…..me?”

“No…. I mean, not at that time. I was thinking about the past and the future.” He could see that Maggie was confused. Hell… he been confused himself.

“Let me try to explain……. ” Jesus spent the next half hour trying to explain to Maggie all the things that he had felt that day.

Daryl was at the wash tub doing laundry and Rick was hanging the clothes on the line when Maggie and Jesus returned. They were both smiling. 

“Tease him about not being dressed.” Jesus whispered to her. He wanted Daryl to know that everything was good.

“I see you haven’t found your clothes yet.” Maggie said smiling at Daryl. Daryl’s eyes flew to Paul. That man was eating him up with his. From the top of his head to his groin, where they lingered.

Daryl body was starting to react.

“Don’t…” He warned Paul. That man licked his lips. Eyes still trained on his groin.

“Paul….” He warned again. Paul glanced at Daryl face. Daryl saw that Paul’s eyes were dilated and dark.

“Run!” Was the only thing he said and started after him.

Maggie didn’t know what to think, she looked at Rick who was smiling ear to ear.

“What’s happening?” He whispered to him.

“I’d swear that Jesus likes to be chased by Daryl. He always does something to rile him up. He’ll end up in the pool.” And sure enough, Daryl came walking around the side of the cabin with Jesus thrown over his shoulder and that man pleading with him to not throw him in the pool.

“I think you need to cool off.” Daryl was saying to him, while holding his legs to keep him from kicking. Maggie also noticed that Daryl was feeling his ass with his other hand. As they walked past Rick and Maggie, they could see that Jesus had both of his hands down inside the back of Daryl’s boxers squeezing his ass.

“It’s like were not even here.” Maggie whispered with a grin.

“Thank god things are back to normal. I told you Maggie…..told you that you would see things.” He said smiling as Daryl unceremoniously dumped Paul into the pool. As soon as Daryl turned his back, Paul jumped up and grabbed him pulling him into the pool on top of him, then rolled them so Daryl was beneath him. He leaned down and kissed his man.

The screen door opened and out ran the girls squealing seeing their daddy and papa in the pool.

“Freeze!” Daryl called out. The girls stood statue still.

“Go back in and go potty first, then you can get in the pool.” The girls raced to get back inside.

“And wait for each other before coming back out!” Their papa yelled after them.

Rick went back to the laundry and Maggie helped him.

The rest of the day was all about the girls. They played and played hard, trying to make up for the past week.

Maggie and Rick finished the laundry while the girls played with their daddy and papa. When supper time rolled around, they had a hearty rabbit stew that had been simmering all day, with fruit cocktail and biscuits. When it was story time after their baths, Daryl bought up pudding cups from the cellar. Rick and Maggie sat out on the porch during story time listening to the family of five. Life was good again up on the mountain in the tiny cabin.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was early two days later when the party of seven were preparing to go down the mountain for the radio call. They decided that they should all go since there may be word on the herd situation. It was still dark out as they all sat at the table for a breakfast of cereal and biscuits with honey or jam.

As Rick ate his breakfast, he watched Daryl, Jesus and the girls. The excitement on their little faces was infectious. They were chattering a mile a minute. While Daryl and Jesus were fully engaged in their animation, Rick noticed that they touched one another often. He been seeing that since Daryl came back home, after their 5 day separation. It was as if they were reassuring each other that everything was going to be okay between them. 

Yesterday, when he had awakened, the cabin door was open, the girls still sleeping. He got up and looked outside to see Jesus sitting between Daryl’s legs on the top step of the porch. Daryl’s chin resting on Jesus’s shoulder. They weren’t talking, they were just nuzzling, watching the sun rise together. A touch here, a caress there, it was a very tender and loving scene. He went back to snuggle with Maggie and give them their privacy. A noise woke him about 25 minutes later in time to see the girls tip toeing in bare feet making their way outside to their Daddy and Papa. His first thought was to stop them to let the two men have their quiet time together, but he decided against it. After all, if he wasn’t there, they would have done so. He waited a minute, and hearing nothing he worried that maybe Daryl and Jesus had gone somewhere. He didn’t want the girls out there alone. The lack of chatter began to frighten him and he jumped from the bed to look outside. As he reached the screen door, the sight before him stopped him in his tracks. There they all were. Little Bear was snuggled in between her Papa’s legs, running her fingers through his beard, something she did often. Trouble and Bunny were each straddling one of Daryl’s legs. Trouble was facing her Daddy with her arms around his neck and her head resting on his shoulder, her little fingers clenching his hair. Bunny was facing forward clutching the arm wrapped around her belly while twirling her Papa’s hair since he was leaning back against Daryl’s chest. No one was speaking, there were no chattering girls. It was as if there were all talking by touch alone. Daryl was alternating with his kisses from Trouble to Bunny and finally the top of his man’s head. Lord have mercy, it was a sight to behold. He felt Maggie’s arms snake around his middle from behind to hold him tight. Oh, how he wished that every day could start just like this. It absolutely amazed him that the 3 little chatter boxes could even be this quiet and enjoy watching the sun come up with their parents. In watching them he realized that everything that needed to be said was indeed, being said, through every touch, every caress, each feather light kiss. He hadn’t even realized that he had tears running down his face until Maggie wiped one away. He pulled her from behind him and placed her in front of himself to wrap her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder. They both stood quietly and watched the sun rise with them. 

After breakfast, they cleaned up, packed for their trip and started their journey down the mountain. It looked to be the beginning to a beautiful day. Daryl was showing the girls all the animal tracks and explaining what each were and which way they were going and he even went so far as to tell them how old the tracks were. Their incredible little minds were soaking it up like sponges. They were racing ahead scouring the dirt to find more. Daryl and Paul were looking like two very proud Fathers, walking hand in hand keeping a close eye on them to make sure they didn’t get too far ahead. Maggie and Rick were also paying close attention. Daryl’s amazing tracking skills were known and envied by all.

By the time they reached their destination, Daryl noticed that Paul appeared to be trying to hide that he was tired. He knew his man would never admit to it, but he hadn’t yet regained his strength from the lack of food and the weight loss. The almost six hour jaunt down the mountain had worn him out. Lunch was a quiet affair. It seemed the trip had worked up their appetites, even the girls were unusually silent until their bellies were full.

Daryl took a drink of water then turned to hand it to Paul. That man was asleep leaning up against the tree. Daryl smiled, yup, his man was plum wore out. And Daryl didn’t feel the least bit guilty about keeping him up last night. He smiled again just thinking about it. His thoughts were interrupted by Little Bear.

“I wanna talk daddy.”

“Me too.” Bunny added. He rifled through his backpack and pulled out the broken radio and handed it to them without turning it on. The triplets walked away talking a mile a minute. 

It amazed him how deeply Paul could sleep when he was there. Paul had told him it was probably because he felt safe whenever he was with him. It did Daryl’s heart good to know that he could sleep peacefully because he was with him.

As Rick, Daryl and Maggie packed away the lunch left overs, the girls were sitting about 20 feet away chattering away on their radio.

“We have about 20 more minutes til noon.” Rick said scanning the area below with his binoculars.

“They’re really piling up down there.” Rick commented. Daryl detected a bit of worry in his tone and lifted his own binoculars. What he saw alarmed him as well. They were packed together like sardines and were already on the mountain side. Even the road leading up mountain was now packed with walkers. 

“We’re running out of time Rick. If they keep piling up….the only way left to go, is up.” Daryl said.

“Let’s hope they have some information for us today.” Rick looked again at his watch. They still had 15 minutes. He began to scan the other side to see if he could see them.

“This is getting worse by the day.” Aaron said looking over at Eric and Tara. 

“I sure hope this plan works.” Tara said to him looking down at the massive herd.

Michonne, Carol, Robert, Rosita, Eugene, Tobin and six others were already making their way to the train to set the explosives. The last couple days of checking on the herd had pushed them to action before talking it over with Rick. The situation was now dour. Seeing the horde moving up the mountain side, they knew if something wasn’t done their family could be killed. Running and fighting with 3 babies would be hard if not impossible. So, they decided to blow the train today, after all it could take weeks before they could see any results most likely. The train was almost 100 miles away from this point. 

Trouble noticed that the little red light wasn’t on the radio so she turned the knob like she’d seen her daddy do. When she saw the light, she began to talk.

“I wanna see fire in sky pease.”

“Me too.” Little Bear leaned forward to say into the radio.

Tara checked her watch and turned her radio on. She smiled hearing the girls.

“Me too pease.” 

“Wook at the sky.” One of them said. Aaron smiled, he knew they were talking about the fireworks.

“I should get some ready if they think it’s safe enough, I’ll light one for them.” Aaron smiled getting some fireworks out of the trunk.

“Who dat?” they heard one of the girls ask. Then the screaming of all the girls could be heard. 

“Oh Jesus!” Tara pushed the button on her radio.

“Rick! Rick! What happened?” She yelled. 

Through the girls screaming she could hear Daryl yell to Rick and Jesus. Aaron and Tara frantically searched for them with their binoculars.

Daryl turned at his daughters screams and saw the walker coming towards them. He took off like a rocket with Rick, Maggie and Paul on his heels, knives poised to kill. His bolt took out the closest one, he was on top of the second one as it tried to reach out for Little Bear. As his blade entered its skull, he saw his baby girl fall over the edge and disappear. Maggie grabbed up Bunny and Trouble while Rick and Jesus continued to kill the oncoming walkers. Daryl jumped down the 10 foot span to where Little Bear lay and went to pick her up when two more dead fuckers came through the brush. He tuned out the cries from his sweet baby to concentrate on the task on hand. He couldn’t lose them! None of them! He couldn’t survive the loss! As he ran toward them his foot got caught on a tree root and he hit the ground hard. He quickly flipped over onto his back just as a walker came down upon him. His blade made a sickening sound going through its forehead and Daryl was covered with walker blood. He shoved the walker off of him and made it to his feet in time to have another coming at him. He could hear Rick, Paul and Maggie fighting above him. Was this it? Were they all going to die today? As he killed walker after walker, he could feel himself tiring. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t give in. His family was depending on him. He fought like a beserker and killed one after another. When Rick dropped down beside him, he screamed Paul’s named. When his man as bloodied as himself showed his face, he grabbed his daughter by her arm and leg and threw her up the ten feet knowing Paul would catch her. That man reached out and did indeed catch her by her ankle and brought her into him and hugged her tight.

“You and Maggie get the girls home, run Paul!” He shouted to his mate. Paul looked down at the bloodied man that he loved more than life itself and nodded, because he couldn’t speak, seeing Rick killing more, Daryl headed that way to help him.

Aaron and Tara were just beside themselves with worry. They’d never felt so helpless in their entire lives. They could hear the fighting going on, the screams from the babies were deafening.

“You and Maggie get the girls home, run Paul!” Daryl could be heard shouting.

“The fireworks, Aaron! Shoot some off and maybe it will distract the walkers.” Aaron grabbed the box out the car. His hands were shaking as he set the bottles up and put fireworks in each one. Tara came behind him and lit them as fast as he was setting them up.

Rick and Daryl were fighting for their very lives. The walkers just kept coming. They knew they couldn’t stop and run until they were sure that Jesus and Maggie had a good head start up the mountain. They needed to be a distraction, to keep the walkers busy. 

It took a minute for the explosions in the sky to register for Rick and Daryl. It wasn’t until the walkers were turning down the mountain side that they noticed the fireworks raining down on the road below. They used the much needed, distraction to clamber back up the mountain side where their packs lay abandoned in their crisis. They quickly retrieved the packs and the radio and made tracks as fast as they could up the mountain. They didn’t stop until they were sure that they were no longer within hearing range. When they stopped to catch their breath, they scanned the terrain to see if any were trying to follow. The booms of the fireworks had stopped and all was quiet once more. Rick grabbed the radio and switched it on.

“This is Rick. Anyone copy, over?”

Tara nearly dropped the radio, when hearing Ricks voice.

“We read you Rick, it’s me and Aaron here. Are you all okay, over?”

“It was close, too close. Tell us what you’ve found out.”

“Daryl was right about something blocking the herd…………”

Jesus, carrying Little Bear and Bunny and Maggie trying to keep hold of a struggling Trouble had been making their way through the woods up the mountain. They’d been going as fast as they could for the past half hour. Trouble wanted her Daddy and was voicing her demand the whole way. It was all Maggie could do to keep hold of her.

“Maggie, stop.” Jesus called out to her. He put Bunny and Little Bear down and took a squirming, crying, Trouble out of Maggie’s arms. Trouble latched on to her Papa with a death grip still crying for her Daddy.

“Listen to Papa.” Jesus said softly in her ear.

“Daddy and Uncle Rick are coming. We need to go home and start supper for them. Can you help Papa do that? You know how much Daddy loves when you help Papa cook, cause I always burn the biscuits.”

“D-daddy likes papa biscuits.” Paul smiled at her. She was right, Daryl would eat anything he put down in front of him with no complaints. He would eat it and thank him for it. Paul knew he wasn’t a good cook, oh he was getting better all the time but Daryl never once complained, he teased at times after the fact but never once said a hurtful thing. As he got her calmed down to sniffles and hiccups, he rubbed circles on her back, talking nonsense like he didn’t have a worry in the world. He knew they needed to keep moving but he also knew that a screaming child would only draw attention. Daryl was counting on him keeping their girls safe and was going make sure that he did. Rick was counting on him to keep Maggie safe and wasn’t about to let him down either. 

Paul asked the girls if anyone had to go potty. However, they had all wet their pants and who wouldn’t have. All three of his daughters were clinging to him. 

“Do you girls want to walk for a little bit?” 

“No Papa I don’t wan it ta get me.” Little Bear cried clinging to him. Well that just caused the other two to be scared again and Trouble wanting her Daddy. Paul held them all to him and told them that he wouldn’t let anything get them, and Daddy would be coming home too with Uncle Rick. None of the girls would let Maggie carry them so Jesus had to carry all 3. He had Bunny and Trouble dig their tiny toes into the waistband of his pants and they wrapped their arms around his neck and he carried Little Bear in front of him facing out so her legs would bend proper when he made his way uphill. He had buckled his and Maggie’s belts together and wrapped it around his girls to attach them to himself to keep them from falling. But the added weight was sapping all his energy. They made their way back onto the road. It helped but after hours of carrying the girls he needed to stop and rest. He was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. Maggie was worried about him. They only had 1 bottle of water since all the packs had been left behind when they grabbed the girls and ran. However, he hadn’t had any for himself choosing to save it for the girls and Maggie. Maggie put her foot down when he nearly collapsed when they stopped for the much needed rest.

“Drink this!” She ordered shoving the bottle in his face.

“You and the girls drink it. We’ll be home soon.”

“If you don’t drink every drop left in this bottle right now, I’m going to pour it out in the dirt.” She whispered angerly at him. His head whipped up to look at her, taken aback by the venom in her voice. When he opened his mouth as if to speak…

“No! Don’t say a damn word. I can’t take care of your kids by myself. We still have another hour or two until we get home. You’ve been carrying them for the last 5 hours and that was after fighting off all those walkers. You’ve had no water, you’re getting dehydrated.” 

She took the cap off and began to tip the bottle. Paul realized that she was really going to spill it in the dirt right in front of him. He made a grab for it. She pulled it out of his reach.

“Daryl can’t lose you, your girls can’t lose you, I can’t lose you, so you drink it all.” She handed it to him. He took it and drank it all. He really did need it and it was gone all too soon. 

By the time they made it back to the cabin they were all exhausted. The first thing they did was sit on the porch, and quench their thirst. Paul knew that if he didn’t get up to take care of the girls, he soon wouldn’t be able to. He stepped inside the cabin and grabbed the tote with all the bath supplies.

“You and the girls can bathe first. I’m covered in walker blood and I don’t want any of you in it after me. I’ll change the water when I’m done for Daryl and Rick.”

“They made it Jesus…..they did….they’ll be back. I’ll bathe the girls for you, you sit down and rest for a bit.” Jesus just nodded and went inside. His tears were falling before he even made it to door. He quickly made his way inside and sat at the table. He needed a minute to get his emotions under control.

Maggie stripped the girls and let them get in the pool. She then peeled her sticky damp clothes off and joined them. The water, after baking in the sun all day, felt like warm bathwater. She turned and reached for the shampoo to do everyone’s hair first, when the girls who had been happily splashing one another were suddenly quiet and still. She turned back to see them all staring at her.

“Wat that?” Little Bear asked her pointing at her chest. Maggie looked down at herself wondering what she was talking about. She didn’t see any scratches or marks on herself. She hadn’t done any fighting today. 

“What’s what?” Maggie asked still looking down at herself. Little Bear moved forward and touched her breast. Maggie realized in that moment that with them having two dads, they’d never seen a naked woman or breasts. 

Rick and Daryl were slowly making their way back up the to the cabin. It was an exhausting trip with the events of the day. They stopped every hour to backtrack a little ways to make sure no walkers were following. It had been dark for a couple hours by the time they reached the vehicles. They stopped to rest before taking on the last few miles. They were discussing what the family’s plan was to blow some the train cars to make openings for the walkers to get through. It sounded like a good plan to them and they were hoping that it works. Their conversation was interrupted by Rick’s radio. Their eyes wide with surprise when they heard Maggie’s voice.

“Are they finally asleep?” She was asking.

“Yes, I can’t believe it took them this long. They were nearly falling asleep at dinner.”

“You didn’t eat any dinner.” Maggie said.

“Neither did you.”

“Touche’”

“I think I’m gonna make Daryl some spaghetti and biscuits for when he gets back, and Rick of course.” He said as an afterthought.

“Of course.” Maggie laughed. “Do you want me to make the biscuits?” She asked him smiling.

“No… thanks but no.”

“I don’t mind helping.”

“He eats my black bottom biscuits and thanks me for them. He doesn’t even cut the burnt off, and he doesn’t only eat one, he eats half a dozen.” Jesus smiled.  
“Why don’t you just ask him how he makes them, or have him show you?” Maggie asked him.  
“Because he says he loves them.” He laughed at his statement. “I know he doesn’t, but every time he says it, I love him a little more if that’s even possible, one day I’ll get them right.”  
“He really loves you, you know that, right?”  
“He does…. When, were here.”  
“What do mean? Jesus, anyone can see that he loves you, just by the way he looks at you.”  
“Yes, he does here, but we need to get the girls somewhere safe, we don’t have that here anymore. What’s going to happen when we get back to Alexandria?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean he doesn’t like to show any affection or emotions. Here he has been able to, because we didn’t have prying or judging eyes on us. I’m afraid things are going to change like they did the last time.”  
“Oh Jesus, I don’t think you have to worry about that, he hasn’t changed at all since Rick and I have been here.”  
“You and Rick are the people he’s known the longest and trusts the most, to him… you’re family. When we get back home, we’ll be the talk of the town so to speak. I’m not sure Daryl is ready for something like that, and I don’t think my heart can take being rejected by him again. I love him more than life itself. I would die for him Maggie.”  
“Oh….come here…” Maggie held him tight. “I know he loves you, try not to worry.” She said softly.  
“He does, I just want him to love me there too.”  
“He will, I know he will.”  
Daryl took the radio from Ricks hand and shut it off.  
“Are you alright?” Rick asked him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

“Daryl, hold up, I got a stone in my boot.” Rick told him. Daryl’s annoyance clearly showed on his face.  
“I don’t know what the all fire hurry is for burnt biscuits, and you know they’re gonna be burnt.” Rick said pulling off his boot.  
“I love his biscuits.” All annoyance gone, Daryl smiled.  
“You love him not his burnt biscuits. I swear he could cook you worms with those hockey pucks and you’d say it was delicious.” Rick said shaking his head because he knew it was true. Daryl actually laughed out loud.  
“You need new boots, it’s time to throw those away.”  
“I love these boots, I’m never going to throw them out.”  
“Well hurry up, I’m hungry.”   
“Yeah … for Jesus.” Rick said under his breath. But he was grinning as he said it, watching Daryl walk away from him. He quickly dumped his boot and put it back on and hurried to catch up to him.

**********************

A couple hours later, after explaining their plans to Rick and Daryl, Aaron and Tara were driving to meet up with the team setting the dynamite on the train, when they both heard and saw the huge explo-sions. They were so close that they could feel the ground shake as they six detonators were set off. They stopped when they saw the cars racing toward them. Everyone stopped and got out of the vehi-cles.  
“How’d it go?” Aaron asked first.  
“Please say it worked, because we almost lost all of them today.” Tara added.  
“What!” Carol and Michonne asked at the same time.  
“What happened?” Rosita asked.  
Tara and Aaron filled them in on everything that had happened. They in turn told them that they were successful with the train. Only time would tell if their plan worked. For now, the walkers were pouring through the gaps made. They prayed that it was done in time before the walkers made their way up the mountainside to the cabin. It was waiting game now with almost one hundred miles from here to there.

*****************************

Rick and Daryl were just inside the tree line of the cabin when they heard Jesus.

“Son of a bitch!”  
They heard Maggie laugh.  
“Umm….how are those biscuits coming?”  
“Shut up!”   
The smile Rick saw on Daryl’s face was huge. It made him smile too.  
“I guess black bottom biscuits don’t sound too bad about now, I’m starved.” Rick said making Daryl laugh. As they navigated the well worn path silently, their bellies were rumbling with hunger. Daryl picked up his pace, he couldn’t wait to see Paul. They were soaked with sweat and covered in walker blood. He knew they’d have to bathe first and eat after.

“I’m just gonna tell him I didn’t make any.” They heard Jesus say.  
“What and deprive him of the biscuits he loves?” Maggie said with a giggle. Maggie let out a sheik as Jesus picked her up to throw into the pool.  
“No! I’m sorry! Don’t you dare, Jesus! I mean it! I’ll tell!” She said laughing.  
Daryl and Rick walked out of the trees unnoticed for a split second before Jesus nearly dropped Mag-gie in his urgency to get to Daryl. That man held his hand out in front of him to stop Paul.  
“Wait! I’m covered in walker blood. I need a bath first.”  
“I don’t car……”  
“Well I do. Give me three minutes Paul, I love you and don’t want you sick.” He dropped the packs he was carrying and started to strip his clothes off. Rick did the same, both men eager to hold their lovers.   
“I’ll get you a towel and your robe.” Paul said turning and going into the cabin. Daryl watched him as he walked away while stripping down. He saw his man wipe at his eyes when he got inside the cabin. He quickly got into the pool and began to scrub his body and wash his hair. Rick was hurrying as well Daryl noticed. They seemed to be of the same mind. By the time Maggie and Paul returned they were rinsing off with a 5 gallon jug of water and stepping out of the pool.  
Free of walker blood and guts Daryl pulled Paul to him and kissed him like his life depended on it. Paul kissed him back as the tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t control his relief that Daryl had come back safely to him. He went so far as to push him away and check him for scratches or bites, but the tears kept coming.  
“I’m fine Paul…you and the girls?”  
“We’re fine too, Maggie is too and Rick?”  
“He’s good too.” Daryl told him.  
“I made you some spaghetti, are you hungry?” Paul asked him while holding out his robe for him to put on.   
“I’m starved.” Daryl said kissing him again because well…he wanted to. Maggie helped Rick into his robe kissing him often. Then they all headed over to sit around the fire to eat. As the plates were passed out surprise shown in Daryl and Rick’s eyes.  
“This is homemade not from a can.” Daryl said after taking his first bite. Paul smiled at him.   
“Please tell me you made biscuits too.” He added shoveling in another mouthful. Maggie and Jesus spoke at the same time.  
“No.” Paul told him.  
“Yes, he did!” Maggie said with a laugh. Jesus glared at her making her giggle. Rick was trying not to laugh. Daryl looked at Paul with a question in his eyes. Paul sighed and his shoulders slumped.  
“Well I tried.” He admitted defeatedly. Daryl set his plate aside and took Paul’s face into his hands and kissed him.  
“I love your biscuits.” He said it so sincerely, that it made Paul’s heart flutter. He got up to get some, looking around.  
“They’re on the stump over there.” Maggie told him with a smile which garnered another glare from Jesus. She ignored him. Daryl brought the cast iron skillet back and sat it down on the other side of him.  
“Anybody want a biscuit?” He asked.  
“Give me two of those.” Rick answered.  
“I’ll take one.” Maggie replied.  
Paul just sat there staring down at his plate. He just wished that just one time he could get it right.  
Daryl was eating like he hadn’t eaten in a week.  
“This is my favorite meal ever. Thank you for making it for me, it’s so good.” Paul who had just been staring at his food finally cracked a smile. He looked up at everyone to see them all eating his biscuits. He twirled up some spaghetti and was raising it to his mouth when his arm started shaking. He slowly lowered it and rested it on his thigh. But Daryl notices everything.   
“What’s wrong, why is your arm and hand shaking?”  
“Probably from carrying your 3 daughters all the way up this god forsaken mountain. I tried to help but your girls are the most stubborn little love bugs, kinda like you.” Maggie said with a smile.  
“He had to practically carry me up this mountain once. He’s a fuckin’ beast, he’s my hero. I was able to fight today because I knew without a doubt our girls would be safe.” Daryl told them.   
Paul turned and looked at him. He knew Daryl loved him but this…. this was new. Knowing that he had this much faith in his abilities took his breath away. He had no idea that he needed to hear that, but the way it was affecting him told him otherwise. It felt like his heart may explode. Daryl turned to him.  
“What?” He asked, seeing the stunned expression on his man’s face. Paul couldn’t speak at the moment with the Texas sized lump in his throat. Instead he laid his plate to the side and wrapped his arms around him.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Daryl asked confused, putting his own plate down and holding him.  
“No.” Paul assured him. It was only a whisper because he didn’t trust his voice but Daryl heard it, and hugged him back. When Paul was able to collect himself, he leaned back and kissed him then picked up his uneaten plate of spaghetti to try again.  
Daryl watched him struggle and moved his own fork to Paul’s plate and swirled up a mouthful.  
“Open.” He whispered and fed it to the man he loved. He alternated between himself and Paul, while the conversation turned to what they were able to find out from the family back home. After hearing the news Paul asked them…  
“How much time do we have left.”  
“Left? Left for what?” Daryl asked him.  
“Here, how much time do we have left here?” He asked not making eye contact with anyone, instead moving the last of his dinner around on his plate. He wasn’t hungry anymore. Now it was real. They would be leaving their home here on the mountain. He knew it needed to happen but he didn’t have to like it. Daryl looked at him, but Paul didn’t turn to him.  
“It could take weeks. The train is like a 100 miles away, as slow as they move, and we have no idea how many are behind this herd here where we are. Only time will tell.” Rick answered when Daryl didn’t. Maggie was hurting for Jesus and Rick could feel the change in her. However, they didn’t know that he and Daryl had heard their conversation. Jesus sat his plate down and stood up. With a fake smile firmly in place, he asked if they’d like to have a beer before they called it a night. Again, Rick answered while Daryl stared at the fire.  
“After the day we had today…that’s sounds great.” Jesus left to go to the cellar to get some. Maggie began the cleanup and put all the leftovers inside the cabin. Rick secured the site around the cabin, and Daryl banked the fire and put all the dirty dishes in the tub to be washed in the morning. When Jesus came back up the three men changed the water in the pool and bleached it then refilled it for tomorrow.  
They all sat on the porch and had a beer. As the conversation died down between Daryl, Rick and Maggie. Daryl set his empty bottle on the table and took Paul by the hand.  
“Come on, let’s go to bed.” The two men went inside. Daryl took his beer from him and set it on the night stand. He began to unbutton Paul’s shirt.  
“We need to talk Paul.” Paul’s eyes flew to Daryl’s. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Was this it? Was Daryl going to tell him they were done? All of his fears were coming to fruition. He couldn’t stop his tears even if he wanted to.  
“Paul, you need to talk to me. We promised we would communicate from now on. Something is bother-ing you and you need to tell me what it is. We need to talk and solve whatever the problem is. I don’t want a repeat of what happened before. Please talk to me, we can get through anything as long as we communicate.”  
Paul looked at him as Daryl used his thumbs to wipe his tears away. The loving look he was giving him gave Paul the courage to talk.  
“Daryl, I don’t know what’s going to happen when we go back to Alexandria. I can’t go back to the way it was, it would kill me. Here you can love me openly, there you can’t. I love you and I can’t hide it like you can. I don’t want to go back, but I know the girls need to be somewhere safe. Maybe I should stay here, I don’t know what to do.” He said with the heels of his palms rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming.  
Daryl heart was breaking for the man he loved, again he had fucked up.  
“Paul.” Daryl pulled his hands down to look him in the eyes.  
“When we get to Alexandria, nothing is going to change. No, don’t shake your head. Listen to me. I couldn’t hide the way I feel about you if my life depended on it. I don’t care who knows. I don’t care whether they like it or not. I love you more than life itself. I will shout it to rooftops when we arrive if you want me to.”  
“But you’re a private person Daryl. You don’t like to show emotion in front of people.”  
“Babe, we lost all privacy when we found our daughters, add Rick and Maggie to that and I can’t even take a piss in private.” Paul laughed cause it was true.  
“We’ll be going back to a full house, but we’re used to that right? So, it’s no big deal. We’ll find our ways to be alone so I can fuck your brains out just like we do here.” Paul full out laughed and held his man tight. He felt so much better now that they talked about it. Daryl held him tight. Aaron was right communication was essential in a relationship.   
“Remind to kiss Aaron, that man is a smart man.”  
“No! We have rules Paul, and a major one is no kissing other guys.” Daryl said to him making him laugh again.  
Daryl sat Paul on the bed and knelt down and removed his boots and socks. He pulled him back up to a standing position and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. His pants hit the floor and he stepped out of them. Daryl looked him over head to toe and motioned him to turn around. Paul knew he wanted to check him over for bites and scratches, so he turned around. Daryl took his robe off.  
“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Paul got into bed and Daryl pulled the sheet up over him and turned to walk away.   
“Where are you going?” Paul asked him.  
“I need to kiss the girl’s goodnight.”  
“What about me?” Paul asked him. Daryl smiled and leaned down.  
“I’m saving you for last.” He gave him a quick kiss. Daryl walked behind the blanket and looked at his baby girls. Paul had kept them safe as he knew he would. They looked like little angels sleeping peace-fully. He leaned down and kissed each one so very thankful that they were alive. It had been a close call today. If not for Paul, Rick and Maggie he could have lost them. He would be forever in their debt. As he looked at each of their sweet faces, he thought of his man… Paul. He would die to protect them and him. Daryl knew that without a doubt. He made his way back behind the curtain blanket to find Paul sprawled out in the bed sound asleep. He smiled and crawled in and pulled his man to him. In his sleep Paul responded to Daryl, but instead of spooning like they usually did, he faced him and wrapped his arms around him and tangled his legs with him, before laying his head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Exhaustion won out and they were asleep within minutes, content to be in each other’s arms. 

***************************

Meanwhile….out on the porch Maggie asked her own question after hearing Daryl and Jesus’s talk.  
“What about us Rick?”  
“What?”  
“What are we going to do when we get back home?”  
“I’ll do whatever you want to do, I love you Maggie and I’m not afraid to love you in public.” That statement had Maggie throwing herself at him and kissing him passionately.  
“I love you Rick Grimes.”  
“I love you Maggie Greene.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying story.

Chapter 29

Two weeks had passed and there was still no change at the bottom of their mountain. They were hoping that today would be the day. Paul and Rick left early this morning leaving Maggie and Daryl behind with the girls. They weren’t taking any more chances with their precious daughters. It didn’t appear that they would be going home anytime soon so Daryl decided to replenish the water supply for bathing and dishes and laundry. He and Maggie took the girls down to fish, after securing them to the trees, Daryl began the task of filling all the 5 gallon bottles while Maggie kept an eye on the girls. He took frequent breaks in between trudging uphill with those heavy bottles and fished. He even stripped down to his underwear at one point to cool off in the water to his daughter’s utter delight. As lunchtime rolled around, they packed everything up including a full bucket of rainbow trout and headed back up to the cabin. Lunch was ABC’s and 123’s with green beans and peaches and the girl’s scarfed it up after a full morning of fishing and swimming. They went down for their nap right after.

Daryl gutted and cleaned the fish for dinner tonight and Maggie did the breakfast dishes while the girls napped. Then, they both tackled the laundry. When the girls woke it was playtime.

*****************************

Rick and Paul sat looking down on the horde. They still weren’t moving.

“Dammit.” Rick said under his breath.

“We knew it was going to take a while Rick. The train is a long way away.”

“Yeah, I know. I just miss my kids.”

Jesus reached out and squeezed Rick shoulder. Here he was happy to be up on this mountain away from everyone. His family was here, Rick had been stuck up here for months away from his.

“I’m sorry Rick, I wouldn’t want to be away from Daryl and the girls either.”

“I know that.” Rick pointed out smiling at him, slapping him on the back. They sat down for a quick lunch while they waited for the radio call.

**********************************

Chasing 3 little girls around could be exhausting, but Daryl loved every minute of it, probably as much as his daughters did. It was almost like he was getting the childhood he never had with them.

“Alright Daddy needs to make dinner, strip and you can have some pool time while I’m fixin’ it.” The girls cheered and were taking their clothes as fast as they could.

“Potty before the pool.” He reminded them. Three naked toddlers went running inside to do as their Daddy told them. Maggie came around the cabin carrying groceries up from the cellar. 

“What’d ya pick out?” He asked her.

“I got Mac and cheese and applesauce for the girls and Spaghetti and Alfredo sauce for us.”

“What about a veggie?”

“He’s not even here.”

“We need a veggie, Paul wants them eating right.” Maggie rolled her eyes and huffed.

“We need veggies….” She mocked him as she walked away. Daryl laughed. The girls came tearing out of the cabin and jumped into the pool with big splashes.

********************

“If they’re only at the half way point that means that we have another two weeks before they even start moving here. We should have had them go the other direction and see how far they’re stacked up behind them.” Paul said to Rick.

“That’s a good idea, next week we’ll have them do that. Let’s get home.” Rick said.

**********************

After the girls finished their dinner, they put their dishes in the tub and talked their Daddy into letting them catch lightning bugs. They ran all around the cabin in the yard catching them and putting them in jars. Finally, it was story time, then bed. He had them take the lids off their jars and set them on the table on the porch.

“Why Daddy?” Trouble asked him. She wanted to keep her lightning bugs.

“Because you want to be able to catch them again, don’t you? They like this game too ya know. They would be sad if they had to live in a jar and couldn’t fly anymore.”

“Okay Daddy.”

“I want Papa, Daddy.” Little Bear told him.

“Me too.”

“Me too.”

“I know you do but it was Papa’s turn, he’ll be home soon with Uncle Rick. We’ll give him the steam roller when we wake up tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“Yes!” They said as one.

“Okay, now what story did you decide on?”

“Dis one Daddy.” Trouble held out the book for him.

“The Princess and the Pea. Did you pick this one because we had peas for dinner?” He smiled at them. They nodded their cute little heads and snuggled in to hear the story. He didn’t mind reading to them, even enjoyed it. But what he really liked was when Paul would read to them all. Who knew that a grown ass man like him would love to be read to? He shook his head but was smiling as he thought about it. He couldn’t wait for Paul to get back home. They were asleep before the story ended. He kissed them and tucked them in then went outside to start supper for his man, and Rick of course. 

******************

Rick and Paul could smell the food before they reached the cabin. They quickened their pace, they were starving, and not just for food. Funny how living with someone 24/7 being away from them even just for the day was hard. As they made their way through the tree line, Daryl and Maggie came forward to greet them.

Daryl scanned him from head to toe before reaching out for him.

“How’d it go today?” He asked after kissing and holding him tight. They sat down around the fire and plates were passed out. Rick and Paul shared everything that they had learned with the walker situation.

As usual Daryl was inhaling his supper. Paul picked up his biscuit and turned it over. It was baked to perfection. Daryl noticed.

“I know they’re not as good as yours, but if you’re hungry enough, they’ll do.” He said it as seriously as if he was talking about the herd. Paul smiled.

“This food reminds me of a buffet I once went to.” Paul said. Daryl’s head swung toward him, he was looking down at his food.

“Was it good?” Maggie asked him.

“Best buffet I ever went to.” He said, still not looking at Daryl.

“Do you remember the name of the place?” Rick asked. Paul smiled.

“No, but I remember they didn’t have silverware, had to lick my plate clean it was so good.”

“Sounds like a place I went to once called Medieval Times.” Maggie added.

“My place made you strip down if you were overdressed.”

“I’ve heard of places like that. This one place actually cuts your tie off of you if you’re wearing one.” Maggie told them.

“I think I’ve heard of that place too.” Rick said. Daryl leaned in close to Paul while Maggie and Rick were trying to remember the name of the place.

“Give me two minutes and the buffet will be open.” He then took Paul’s full plate from his lap and went into the cabin without a word. Paul couldn’t stop the grin as he watched his man disappear inside.

“Where’s he going? He only ate one plate full.” Rick asked him.

Paul got up and refilled Daryl’s plate. Then looked down at his imaginary watch.

“Buffet’s getting ready to open. Have a beer or two when you’re done.” And with that he ignored their open mouth’s and went inside to enjoy the buffet.

“Are they doing what I think their doing?” Maggie asked Rick.

“And to think that we were part of the conversation.” Rick said shaking his head.

“Why haven’t we thought of that?” She asked him with a smirk.

“Wait til we get back home. There’s a lot of things that we’ll be doing.” He promised her.

“Well…..tonight, since we’re not busy and have a little time to kill….I could give you a bath…..only I don’t have a washcloth….I’d have to use my hands.” Rick put his plate aside and began to undress making Maggie actually giggle.

***************************

Daryl feigned sleep when he heard his girls whispering on the other side of the curtain. He smiled and leaned in to whisper into his man’s ear.

“You’re about to be steamrolled so I hope you can hold your bladder.” Paul smiled before opening his eyes to look at his lover. They only had time for one quick kiss before the monkeys were on him and calling out.

“Steam roller Papa.” The girls yelled out as they rolled on top of him giggling. He groaned loudly and asked Daryl to save him, just the way they loved it.

“Their squashing me! Help me Daddy!” Paul called out to him.

“Alright but just this once.” Daryl said it every time but no one seemed to notice. The tables had now been turned and their daughters were now being steam rolled. Their exaggerated groans were hilarious, and had everyone laughing including Rick and Maggie who jumped on the bed to help steam roll the girls, Daryl and Jesus. It was a battle of the fittest and as usual the girls won.

As they all sat around the table for breakfast, the girls were telling their Daddy about the bump in their bed.

“What bump?” Paul asked them. They scrambled down from their chairs and pointed at a spot at the edge of the bed. Both Daryl and Paul felt around the area in question feeling no lumps or bumps.

“I don’t feel anything.” Their Daddy told them.

“Is under there Daddy, I feeled it.” Trouble said.

“Me too Daddy.” Little Bear told him.

“Me too.” Bunny added.

Paul bent down and lifted their mattress. He frowned at what he was looking at.

“What is that, is that a pea?” He asked looking at Daryl. That man frowned then burst out laughing.

“So, you say you felt a lump and couldn’t sleep, all of you felt it?” He asked his daughters. They nodded their heads.

“Well it’s perfectly clear to me Papa.” Daryl said, eyes shining with mirth.

“Would you like to explain it to me, Daddy?” Paul asked hands on his hips, looking down at the smashed vegetable. 

“Well, there’s one true test to find out if a girl … or girls… is a princess.”

“And that is?”

“Here Paul you better sit down, this is big news.” He gave Daryl a what the hell look, but sat down at the table. Even Maggie and Rick were wondering what in the hell was going on. Daryl picked up the book he read to them last night and placed it in front of Paul.

“Do you guys want to tell him, or should I?”

“You tell Papa, Daddy.”

“It appears Papa… that we don’t have just one princess for a daughter but we have three princesses! They couldn’t sleep last night because of the lump or bump in the bed. The evidence is here!” He said pointing at the smashed pea on the box spring.

“This pea kept our princesses awake all night because they could feel the lump! Only a princess can feel a pea under a mattress. Paul, we have 3 princesses!” He said with a huge grin on his face as he slapped a hand down on the table.

Paul looked at Daryl trying so hard not to laugh, then to the expectant faces of his three daughters.

“Wow! Real princesses! My ladies.” He stood up and bowed to them.

“We need to bring up the princess clothes from the cellar. I was wondering why their clothes were getting to small for them.” The girls started jumping up and down they were so excited to get princess clothes.

“But … not until after breakfast and chores. Even princesses have to do their chores.” Their Papa told them.

“Kay Papa.” They said as one and got back up in their chairs to eat. Daryl sat down and pulled Paul’s chair to him until it was touching his. That man cleaned up the smashed pea as best he could under the circumstances and then sat back down and smiled looking at his daughters. Daryl put his arm around Paul’s neck and pulled him in close to whisper in his ear.

“You are a perfect father, I love you.” Paul turned into Daryl and kissed him.

“WE are perfect together, I love having a family with you.”

********************************

“I want the pink one Daddy!” Trouble said with excitement.

“I want the purple one Papa!” Little Bear told him.

“I get the green one Daddy!” Bunny held it to her.

They were peeling off their clothes in haste to put the princess/ballerina outfits on.

“You look beautiful.” Their Daddy told them.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and Papa will fix your hair up real pretty like a princess.” They started out of the cellar. Paul turned to see Daryl still going through tubs.

“Babe are you coming?”

“Not yet, what do you have in mind?” Daryl said with a straight face, then ruined it by smiling. Paul retraced his steps, kissed him and whispered. 

“Me inside you, hitting that spot, you know, the one you love.” Daryl growled and bit his neck, causing goosebumps to rise.

“Stop!” Paul said pushing away from him laughing and shaking his head.

“What? You started it.” 

“Well come talk to me when you can finish it, right now the girls are waiting or should I say princesses?” Paul started for the steps.

“Hey.” Daryl said. Paul Looked back at him.

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” Paul told him and headed up to take care of the girls.

*************************


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Two more weeks passed and still no movement at the bottom of the mountain. On the 5th week, it was Rick and Maggie who made the trip down the mountain to check on things. They were elated to see the herd slowly moving. However, when talking to Aaron and Tara their radio kept cutting out. The battery was about to die. 

“Our battery is about dead, so we won’t be able to communicate anymore. We’re all fine and we will continue to come down every other day now since the herd is moving, over.”

“We’ll keep an eye on this end as well. Hopefully we’ll be able to get through in the next couple weeks. Take care of each other, over.”

“We’ll do, can’t wait to get h….” The radio went dead.

“Shit, it’s dead. Now we wait.” Rick said putting an arm around Maggie.

“Hopefully within a couple weeks we’ll be headed back home.” He added.

“You have to admit though that it’s been kinda nice being up here, for the most part it really is a stress free environment.” Maggie said.

“It has been. I’ve never seen Daryl happy like he is here. He’s like a totally different person.”

“Jesus too. They were both loners and very lonely. Finding those girls is the best thing that ever happened to them and….I’ve loved hearing you laugh, Rick, we’ve not had a lot to laugh about since everything happened.” 

***********************

“Dammit! Now we have no more contact!” Tara said with frustration. Aaron put a calming hand on her shoulder.

“Hey…the end is in sight. The herd is moving. Hopefully it won’t be but a couple weeks.”

“It’s already been a year. I swear I’m going to put tethers on them and never let them out of Alexandria again.” Aaron laughed at her threat.

“I think I’m going to pack up my man and come camp out here. It’ll save us a lot of gas and we’ll know immediately when we can get through, then we can radio home and let everyone know.”

“That’s a great idea! I’m coming too.” Tara said excitedly. Aaron was hoping for a little alone time with Eric, but couldn’t say no. They were all wanting to get them back as soon as possible.

“Maybe you could give us a few days alone before coming out.” Tara looked at him.

“Gotcha, you do know that’s how we lost them in the first place, right?” Aaron laughed.

“Yes, I do, it’s just I’ve been spending a lot of time away from home and I miss my baby.”

“Oh my god, you’re pitiful! Come on let’s get home and we’ll make plans.” Tara said laughing at his look.

******************************

Daryl sat on the porch, drinking a beer, fully clothed and watched Paul take his bath. The man was all lean muscle. He shifted in his chair for the third time. A smart man would look away so he wouldn’t have to suffer with the boner from hell trying to make its way out of his pants. But he wasn’t feeling very smart at the moment, he was feeling horny as a teenage boy looking at his first playboy. He couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to, he loved seeing him naked… and…wet. He wanted to kiss him, lick him all over until he was squirming and begging. He shifted again in his chair. When Paul laid back to wash his hair, Daryl unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand inside. He slowly stroked himself as he watched Paul. He wished he was in there with him. But…they had decided that one of them needed to be at the ready at all time just in case, whenever they were outside. The herd coming up the mountain, even though it was only part way, was enough to keep them cautious.

The cans hanging from the nylon rope on the porch clanged together. Daryl shot up from the chair and buttoned his pants grabbing his crossbow and 9mm. Paul who was in the middle of rinsing his hair with the fresh water, dropped the 5 gallon jug and ran toward Daryl and the cabin. 

“Go, go, go!” Daryl whispered urgently opening the cabin door for Paul before jumping down the steps and making his way into the cover of the woods.

Paul locked and barred the door. Going from window to window looking all around. He grabbed his pants to put on as he made a circle looking out the windows. It wasn’t easy pulling them onto a wet body, but he didn’t want to fight naked if it came to that. He had his daughters to protect after all. He found his old boots and stepped into them.

As Daryl walked without making a sound through the tree line surrounding the cabin, he came face to face with a 16 point buck whose antlers were currently snagged on the nylon rope that all the cans were attached to. 

“Easy boy.” Daryl said softly.

“I’m just gonna cut this cord for ya and then you can be on your way. I’m sure we’ll meet up again but today’s your lucky day, were not hungry we don’t need the food.”

He eased his knife from its case and sliced through the rope. The buck jumped when the cans clanged together hitting the forest floor. Thus, freeing himself from the tangle. It bounded off deeper into the woods.

Paul jumped when the cans hit the wooden porch floor. He raced from window to window ready to fight the, as yet, unseen foe.

Daryl heart stopped racing. But just to be on the safe side, after repairing the string line he made two circles around the cabin, then headed back in.

“Paul!” He whispered loudly hoping not to wake the girls. The door opened and there was his man knife in one hand gun in the other. He came out onto the porch and wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and hugged him tight. 

“What was it?” He whispered. Daryl leaned back to look at him.

“It was a 16 point buck. His got his antlers tangled in the rope. He was a beauty too.”

“Did you get him?”

“Nah, we don’t need the food right now. I told him we might meet another day.” He leaned in and kissed him.

“Although I probably should have killed him interrupting me while I was watching you take your bath.” Paul laughed.

“So, you were watching me, were you?” 

“Yeah, and my dick was not happy about the interruption. Maybe you feel like taking another?” Daryl asked him. Paul laughed again.

“No but I’m going commando right now.” Daryl slid his hands down inside the back of Paul’s pants.

“So you are….” And he squeezed his ass as he growled into his ear.

“Give me 5 minutes to bathe and I’ll help you out of these.”

“Oh yeah….then what are you gonna do?”

“I suppose I could do the dishes or work on the laundry or…..”

“Bite me, asshole!” Paul said pushing away from him in mock anger.

“Oh! That’s sounds more fun than doing the dishes. I think I’ll do that, and I’m gonna start by biting this first!” He said in that gravelly voice squeezing his bare ass. Paul’s eyes closed and he shivered. His arms snaked back around his neck. Daryl pulled him close so his dick was pressed to his own, which made him emit a low moan.

“I think you’re clean enough, you don’t really need a bath, do you?” Paul whispered a little breathlessly. Daryl almost gave in but remembered all the sweating he did today with all the chores. 

“No, give me 5 minutes.” He reluctantly released him and began to peel off his clothes as he hurried down the steps. Paul laid his weapons down on the table and opened a beer that Daryl had brought up earlier. He sipped on one as he watched Daryl take his bath and reflected on their scare tonight. He really didn’t want to move back to Alexandria, but knew they had to for the girls. He trusted Daryl’s word that he wasn’t going to revert back to his old self but….he hated that his mind, or his heart was still afraid. He pushed those negative thoughts away and drank in the sight of his naked man. Lord those arms and shoulders! He could literally feel his calloused hands on him and his dick was telling him he wanted more.

“Down boy!” He whispered under his breath and moved his eyes to the tree line for a distraction. It was starting to get dark. They only had about 2 hours before Rick and Maggie would be home.

“Daryl… Mom and Dad are going to be home in about 2 hours. You wanna hurry this bath up?” Daryl looked up at him and gave him a devilish grin. Paul stood up and turned around, pulled his pants down, and mooned him.

“I’m waiting!” He said and shook his ass which had Daryl laughing. That man stood up and rinsed himself with the fresh creek water and got out of the pool disregarding his towel and made his way up the steps to his lover, just carrying his crossbow. He grabbed Paul by the back of his hair and seized his mouth, backing him up against the cabin wall.

“Is this what you’re waiting for?” He was just a hairs breath away from taking what he wanted, needed. He was grinding his pelvis into Paul’s.

“God yes!” Paul said reaching up and taking Daryl’s hair into his own fists. He yanked his head back and went in for his neck. He knew he was gonna leave a mark and he didn’t care. He reversed their position and slammed Daryl up against the cabin.

“What about you Daryl, is this what you want?” And he moved his mouth to the sweet spot on his collarbone, and palmed him.

“Fuck yeah.” Daryl groaned low. Surprised at how quickly Paul turned the tables on him. But he wanted to be in their bed not up against the wooden cabin walls. He wanted Paul squirming and begging. He was horny as hell it was time to move inside. He bent down and grabbed Paul by his legs and hoisted him over his shoulder. He carried him inside and threw him down on the bed, so his legs were hanging over the side. 

“Don’t move.” He ordered, as he reached down to pull off his boots. Paul breath was coming out in short quick puffs as this new dominant Daryl emerged. He didn’t have time to think or be afraid, he was so turned on by this new behavior. Daryl grabbed the waistband of his pants and yanked them down and off with no help from Paul.

“Spread your legs.” Daryl demanded without even looking at his face. He was staring at his dick and that appendage was jumping in anticipation of being touched. Paul was clutching the blanket beneath his fingers trying to ground himself. He was so turned on by this new Daryl. Daryl in control, was always exciting, but this man was more animalistic like the sounds he emitted when he was in the throughs of orgasm. Daryl knelt down and bit the inside of his thigh. Surprising a hiss between clenched teeth at the sudden and unexpected assault. Daryl ran his teeth and tongue over the inside of his thighs. Paul could barely breathe. This was new, this was exciting, this was what heaven must feel like. Before Paul could voice how much he liked it, in one swift move Daryl took his dick into his mouth and began to suck on it. Paul’s hips arched off the bed in both shock and surprise. He never had a blowjob in his entire pathetic life. He tried to lift his head, he really did, but the intense pleasure just had him writhing from side to side. 

Daryl couldn’t think a coherent thought. He’d never wanted anyone more than he wanted Paul at this moment. The fact that Paul initiated this by bearing his abused ass to him, sparked a desire he’d never felt before in his life. The trust Paul had in him was his undoing. He couldn’t control his desire, he wanted him so bad, he wanted to pleasure him like no one had ever done. Daryl didn’t even think before taking him into his mouth. He’d never done it before, but now he needed it, he needed Paul experience it. Another thing that they did first only with each other. He opened his eyes and looked up at his man while moving his mouth up and down over his dick. Paul’s eyes were closed in ecstasy, head rolling from side to side, mouth forming a perfect O shape. There was no sound, except for the occasional breath escaping when he remembered to breathe. Daryl moved a hand to his balls gently massaging, then had a finger circling his hole.

Paul couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, he could only feel, and it was like nothing he’d felt before. The double stimulation was too much, it hit him like a ton of bricks, there was no warning shout for Daryl before he orgasmed.

Daryl felt him release into his mouth and took pleasure in the thought that Paul didn’t even have time to warn him. He released his lip lock and gently milked him through the rest of his orgasm with his hand. He could feel his own cum running down the inside of his thigh. It shocked him that he could cum with no physical contact whatsoever. Just watching his man in ecstasy pushed him right over the edge.

Daryl reached to the nightstand and grabbed some wipes to clean them up, then kissed his way up Paul’s body. That’s when his doubts decided to raise their ugly heads. Had he scared Paul? He never asked nor did he even warn him. He just took what he wanted in the moment. He laid his head on the bed beside Paul’s and that’s when he saw the tears running into his hairline. 

He gently caressed Paul face, feeling like his behavior was just like a wild animal.

“I’m sorry Paul.” He said in a choked whisper, feeling gut punched. Why couldn’t he control himself? He knew Paul’s abused past. He didn’t deserve his love.

Paul’s eyes shot open at Daryl’s apology. What the hell was he talking about? In a quick swift move he was on top of him.

“What are you talking about?” He demanded. Daryl blinked cause he didn’t know what to think.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, I should have asked and….” Paul’s lips came crashing down on him.

“Shut up Daryl” he said between kisses.

“Now you listen to me!” Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was … “Ow!” as Paul squeezed the pressure point in his arm.

“I have never been so turned on in my entire life. Daryl you don’t scare me and have never scared me. I trust you completely. Whoever that was, that just rocked my world…. Well, I need to know his name so I can call him when I want more.”

“Daryl, his name was Daryl.”

“Well I’ll have to try to remember that, it shouldn’t be too hard since my man’s name is Daryl too.” Daryl squeezed his ass and held him tight.

“My god Daryl, where did that come from? No! Don’t tell me just promise me it’ll come again… pun intended.” He said wiggling his eyebrows. Daryl laughed. Lord he loved this man.

“There’s something else I want to try, if you want to, I mean.”

“What is it?” Paul asked with a smile of anticipation, and leaned down for another kiss.

“I’d like to erase your bad experiences with Brad…”

“You want me on my hands and knees? When? Now? Yes! It’ll always be yes for you!!” Paul knew without a doubt that it would be nothing like Brad and wanted to try this with Daryl. He’d try anything with Daryl. 

It humbled him that Paul had so much trust in him.

“But for now…I need to take care of you.”

“You’re too late, I went over when you did.” And he flipped them so he was on top.

“But we might have time for round two before Mom and Dad, as you said, get home.” He growled into Paul’s ear just the way he liked it.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Daryl asked him.

“Tell me.”

“I’m thinking that Rick and Maggie need more alone time with each other. I think that maybe they should make the trips to check on herd more often.”

“I think you’re right.” Paul said and they started round two….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying Daryl and Paul's story. I love hearing from my readers. Please feel free to leave a comment.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

18 days later…..

A shirtless Aaron, stepped out of the RV with a cup of piping hot coffee. He left his man to sleep in, after all he’d kept him up most of the night. He smiled with remembrance. These last few weeks had been like a honeymoon for him and Eric. It was quality time that they took full advantage of. This past year he’d spent a lot of time away from him with Daryl and Jesus trapped on the mountain, and then even more when Rick and Maggie got stranded too. He almost felt like he lived here on this hillside, instead of Alexandria. He slowly walked the worn path up to the top to check on the herd. Then, heart pounding he ran back down calling for his lover.

“Eric! Eric!” His man had jumped out of bed gun in hand, standing gloriously naked at the door as Aaron came running up. Aaron grabbed him and swung him around.

“Today’s the day! There are still walkers on the road…but they are doable. Today we get our people back! I need to call home. Where’s the radio?” He kissed him and put him back on his feet.

“Lord, Tara’s gonna be pissed that she’s not here!”

“You know that we’re gonna have to wait for them to get here right?” Eric said to him.

“Dammit, you’re right. Get dressed, we need to keep watching.” While Eric dressed Aaron radioed Tara and gave her the news. Now they waited.

**************************************

Tara was chomping at the bit. She wanted to leave now. They were getting all the family back home with 3 new additions. She couldn’t wait.

“Come on! Let’s go!” She shouted out. Denise took her face into her hands and gave her a soft kiss.

“Calm down Tara, you’re going to see them today.”

“But what if we get there and the herd got bigger again? I knew I should have stayed out there. I’d be up that mountain by now.”

“Within the next couple days, they’ll all be home.”

“What do you mean the next couple days, I want them home tonight.”

“Tara, by the time you reach them tonight it’ll probably be too late to come home, remember they have 3 babies. They also have 2 disabled vehicles, and a cabin to pack up, now take a deep breath and breathe.” 

****************************

Since no one needed to make a trip down the mountain. Daryl, Paul, Rick and Maggie decided to forgo chores and lull the day away and take the girls fishing. They had a big breakfast and packed a lunch to take with them. By noon they’d already caught a bucket full of fish. So, they stripped down to their underwear and went swimming. Daryl lengthened the tethers for the girls so they could practice floating and swimming. That was another thing that Daryl wanted to make sure they could do. One at a time, they he would take them out of their life vest for a lesson. Paul, Maggie and Rick kept an eye on the other two. They had mastered floating, and the swimming was coming along nicely. By 1:30 they were all hungry and sat on blankets to have lunch. As soon as the girl’s bellies were full the fell asleep. Maggie and Rick made a trip up to the cellar and came back with beer and wine. The adults relaxed and talked, enjoying each other’s company. Paul was drinking wine with Maggie while Rick and Daryl went for the beer.

Daryl got up to take a quick dip in the water, because he was sweating in the hot sun. The water was cool to his overheated skin. As he was making his way out, he caught Paul staring at him and it wasn’t his eyes he was looking at. Damn the man! Just a look from him had his body responding.

“Stop.” Daryl said low, not wanting to wake the girls. Rick and Maggie looked between them, not sure what was wrong. Paul raised his eyes to Daryl’s and smiled.

“But … it my superpower.” He said with a smirk lowering his eyes back down to Daryl’s groin. Daryl closed his eyes for a few seconds, but it didn’t work, he just knew that his man still had his eyes trained on him. He turned and went back into the water until he was waist deep. Paul would pay for that later. Yes, he would.

“Problem Daryl?” Rick asked him laughing. He knew what Jesus was doing to him.

“Shut up Rick.” Daryl said turning and trying to splash him.

“And you!” He said pointing to his man….. “Payback is a bitch!” He promised him, before turning his back. Paul got up and handed his weapon to Maggie and then made his way into the water toward Daryl. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing his neck.

“Whatcha gonna do to me for payback?” Paul whispered with anticipation. Daryl smiled. Leave it to his lover to be looking forward to it. He turned to face him.

“Maybe your punishment will be, me doing nothing to pay you back.” Paul’s eyes widened at Daryl words. He wouldn’t do that, would he? Daryl saw the pure horror at his words, in his lover’s eyes, and laughed.

“I wouldn’t do that to you Paul, there will always be a price to pay.” Daryl told him, then picked him up and threw him further out into the river. He was smiling until Paul didn’t surface. Before he could panic, he felt himself being pulled under. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and kissed him. Daryl put his arms around him and pushed them back up to the surface. 

“Get a room!” Rick called out as they surfaced in a lip lock. 

“We had one until you two showed up at our door homeless!” Daryl called back. The two men walked out of the river hand in hand, smiling.

******************************

The Family, on the other hand, were in a heated argument on who was going up the mountain and who was staying behind on the hill. It appeared that everyone wanted to go to see them, since they’d been gone again so long and now had baby girls. They all couldn’t go, just in case. People had to stay behind to set off fireworks if needed, to fight if needed, and to guard Alexandria in the event things went wrong. The only two who were going for sure was Aaron and Tara. Tara presented a convincing case on their behalf. She reminded them of how they had practically lived here on this hillside since Daryl and Jesus had been trapped, a year ago. Everyone else’s names were going into a hat, so to speak, to be fair, except for Eugene. He was happy to stay behind and just see them when they got back. 

They had Eugene pick the names out of the hat, since he was impartial. Aside from Tara and Aaron, the lucky chosen one’s were…. Rosita, Sasha, and Carl. Tobin and 2 men of his choosing were going for the vehicles that were disabled, hopefully they were salvageable. Eric, Enid, Michonne, Carol and Father Gabriel would be staying behind with the others. Unfortunately, there was no way to make everyone happy. They all couldn’t go, there were just too many what ifs.

Food was kept to a minimum, since Rick said that they had plenty. They had 2 tow trucks a box truck and 3 SUV’s, long range radio’s to keep in touch, with extra batteries, and a arsenal of weapons. Carl couldn’t wait to see his Dad.

They hoped to reach them before dark so as not to drive any of their vehicles over the cliff. As the convoy readied themselves, the fireworks were set up to use as a distraction. The walker situation was thin but still steady.

The family standing on the hilltop cheered when the convoy made it across with minimal problems. Nothing that a hose wouldn’t take care of when they got home, and maybe a little elbow grease, once the walker guts dried. It was very slow going on the narrow, overgrown road especially with the trucks. The party breathed a sigh of relief when they came upon Rick and Daryl’s SUV’s. They were on the right path. Aaron and Tara pulled out the map. It appeared they was only 3-4 miles left to the cabin. They left Tobin and his men with the disabled vehicles to see what they could do. They gave a copy of the map to them. They went another mile and a half before they parked the cars to go in on foot. All the overgrowth was making it difficult to know if they were on the road. It was Carl that found the well, worn path through the trees. They stayed on the alert and kept quiet as they slowly made their way to what they hoped was Daryl and Jesus’s cabin.

Aaron held up a hand to stop everyone when he caught sight of a cabin. They couldn’t see anyone as of yet. They huddled together to make a plan.

“Not sure this is it. It’s too quiet. If seven people were living here, I’d think we’d be hearing some noise, especially if there were 3 two years.” Aaron said and they all agreed. They decided to check it out anyway. They spread out, slowly heading toward the cabin weapons raised.

“Get a room!” Someone yelled. Carl lowered his weapon and took off.

“Dad!” He yelled before tripping over the tin can alarm rope that he missed in his haste.

Rick knew that voice! He jumped up python in hand. And ran up the path to the cabin with Daryl and his bow on his heels.

“Carl?” Rick called out, but slowed as he was getting closer to the top. Carl had picked himself up off the forest floor and called out again trying to make his way through the tree line.

“Dad!” Father and son saw each other at the same time and ran toward one another. Rick embraced his son and held on tight.

“How did you get here? You didn’t pull a stunt like Maggie did you?” Rick asked him. It was then that he noticed that his Dad was just in his underwear and Daryl was standing there with him, in his.

Aaron, Tara, Sasha, and Rosita came out of the woods to Rick and Daryl’s surprise. Everyone was hugging.

“Paul….Maggie! It’s okay.” Daryl called out, as he walked over to the path.

Paul stopped as soon as he reached the top and saw everyone. Daryl noticed the spark of sadness in his eyes before Paul could school his features. Their eyes locked. It was their daughters clutching onto their legs that brought them back to reality. Daryl picked up Bunny and Trouble and Paul picked up Little Bear. Daryl leaned in and kissed him.

“Nothing’s going to change Paul. Nothing, I love you.” He whispered.

“Who dat Daddy?” Trouble grabbed his face to get his attention.

“Is this some kind of nudist colony you got going on up here?” Tara asked with a grin, making everyone smile. That’s when Rick realized they were all in their underwear. He grabbed Maggie’s hand and ushered her into the cabin to get dressed. 

“Come on, cause all this….” Daryl said scanning Paul from head to toe. “Is for my eyes only.” Making Paul laugh.

“We’ll be back.” Daryl called over his shoulder.

“You guys don’t have to get dressed on our account.” Tara called after them.

Rick and Maggie were naked and drying themselves off when Daryl, Paul and the girls came inside.

“Take your wet panties off and go potty. Don’t forget to wipe, then dry off and you can wear your princess dresses.” Paul told the girls. His daughters cheered and hurried to do their Papa’s bidding. Daryl searched for clean dry panties and their princess dresses, while Paul went behind the partially closed blanket and stripped out of his wet underwear, he realized he forgot to bring a towel. He sat down on the bed as his mind raced with the thoughts of going back to Alexandria. He could hear Rick and Maggie talking.

“I can’t believe they’re here. This means we’re going home!” Maggie said with excitement and kissed Rick. They were dressed in record time and out the door.

While the thought of having his daughters going to a safe place should have him just as excited, it instead gave him a sick and scared feeling deep inside his stomach. He trusted Daryl, he loved him so much and hated that he felt so insecure.

“Let Daddy get changed and will go outside and meet everybody.” Paul heard Daryl say to the girls. He jumped up and grabbed a pair of clean underwear and was pulling them up as Daryl came around the blanket. He kept his back to him while he searched for clean clothes to put on. He knew his lover would be able to read him and didn’t want Daryl to know how he was feeling. They’d already discussed this and Daryl assumed the matter was settled. He didn’t want him to think that he didn’t trust him.

“Hey…can you believe it after all this time. We’ll finally have a safe place for the girls.” Daryl said pulling off his wet underwear and drying himself with a towel.

“Yes…it’s great.” Paul with as much enthusiasm as he could muster under the circumstances. Daryl stopped drying himself and looked at Paul’s back. He was currently putting on a T-shirt. He knew immediately that Paul wasn’t alright no matter that he tried sounding like he was.

“Paul?” That man was putting a pair of pants on with his back to him still. Daryl slipped back into his cold wet boxers waiting for Paul to turn toward him.

“Yeah?” Paul answered still not turning around.

“Run.” Paul whipped around to face Daryl. He heart began to race.

“What? Why?” 

“One.” Daryl said not once blinking.

“Daryl, there’s people outsi…”

“Two.” He said never taking his eyes off him. Paul forgot all his worries as anticipation took over. He took off out the door barefooted, with the girls screaming and running out behind him. Daryl smiled and took chase.

Everyone outside had their attention drawn to the cabin door banging open to see Jesus come flying out. Weapons were raised out of habit.

“Whoa!” Rick put his arms up just three screaming triplets followed their Papa down the steps. Then Daryl appeared in nothing but his boxers. As they disappeared around the side of the cabin, all eyes went to Rick who had a huge grin on his face.

“What the hell?” Tara said what they were all thinking, making Maggie laugh out loud.

“Jesus is going in the tub!” Maggie laughed as she told them. They all watched as Daryl came racing back around the front of the cabin and quickly made it to the opposite side just as Jesus was backing out. He was lifted off his feet by Daryl to the delight of the girls.

“In da pool Daddy!” They were shouting.

“Whose side are you on?” Paul asked his girls.

“Love you Papa!”

“Throw Papa in da water Daddy!”

“Papa need time out Daddy!”

“Papa has cool off Daddy!”

The girls were shouting out all the things they’d heard in the past, causing everyone watching to smile. 

“Daryl, I just put dry clothes on….” Paul was telling him.

“You should have faced me when I was talking to ya.” Daryl growled into his ear giving Paul shivers.

“I’m sorry, you don’t need to throw me in.” Paul pleaded.

“Oh, but I do.”

“Why?” he asked a little breathlessly.

“Cause I told you nothing was gonna change.” With that said Daryl dumped him into the pool and turned to go inside to get dressed. The girls were still jumping up and down seeing their Papa thrown into the pool. Their Papa jumped up before Daryl could take a step and grabbed him pulling him down into the water on top of him. The girls raised a foot to get in when Papa yelled.

“Freeze!” The girl froze to the spot where they were standing.

“Not in your princess dresses.”

The disappointment clear of their little faces was comical. It was Trouble who thought of a solution. She ran toward her unc Rick and held her arms up.

“Off pease unc Rick.” That man smiled and pulled the dress over her head. 

“Tank you!” She said and ran to jump into the pool with her Daddy and Papa. Bunny and Little Bear headed over next. Rick and Maggie helped them out of their dresses and everyone watched as they joined Daryl and Jesus in the pool. It was Little Bear who demanded that her Daddy kiss her Papa. Paul didn’t say anything, just stared into his eyes. Daryl sat up with Paul straddling his lap and kissed his man in front of God and everyone. It was a long, open mouthed kiss that curled Paul’s toes.

When they came up for air. Daryl moved some hair behind Paul’s ear and said….

“Nothing’s gonna change Paul, I love you.” Then he smiled at him. That had bunny calling out for a family hug.

Rick looked at the stunned expressions on the faces of the onlookers and laughed. Aaron was the only one who was smiling. Rick didn’t know why, but it didn’t come as a surprise to him.

The family of 5 went into the cabin for the second time to get into dry clothes.

“Carl, you want to give me a hand. I need to go down and bring up all our stuff.”

“Down where?”

“To the river, we spent the day fishing…got two buckets full, I hope you all are hungry.”

“I’ll go find stuff to go with it, in the cellar.” Maggie told him.

“I’ll give you a hand too Rick.” Aaron said getting up to go with them.

“Need help Maggie?” Sasha asked her.

“Sure, come on.”

***************************

“Have I told you today how much I love you Daryl?”

The two men were on the girl’s bed with towels wrapped around their hips, drying their daughters and getting them into their PJ’s.

“If you did, I forgot.” Paul pulled that man’s face in and kissed him.

“I love you Daryl Dixon.”


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aaron, Rick and Carl went to the river to gather all their things that got left behind.

“It appears that Daryl and Jesus are still good.”

“Yes, they’re even closer now, thank god. It was touch and go there for a minute but your plan worked. Thanks.” Rick said sincerely.

“I want them to make it because Daryl and Jesus want to make it. They’re good men and deserve to have love and a family.” Aaron didn’t want to share what Daryl had confided in him about.

“Yes, they do.”

*****************************

With everyone gone doing other things, Rosita and Tara got up and went to join Maggie and Sasha in the cellar. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their heads when they saw the amount of stuff they had down there. Maggie laughed at their expressions. 

“To think how long we worried over them, thinking that they may be starving.” Maggie said.

“We should have known though. Daryl and Jesus have always been very resourceful.” Tara told them.

“Grab that pack of paper plates and that sleeve of solo cups will ya?’ Maggie said to Rosita.

“Alright what do you guys want with the fried fish for dinner?” She asked them. They all scanned the shelves.

“Oh! You guys have alfredo sauce!” Tara said excitedly.

“Alright grab about 6 jars and about 6 boxes of spaghetti.” Maggie said smiling at them, while she picked up half a dozen cans of green beans and a new box of bisquick to make biscuits. 

“Now for dessert…..” Maggie thought out loud.

“Peaches!” Sasha exclaimed grabbing 6 cans since it seemed to be the magic number.

“Grab 6 jars of that spaghetti sauce will you?” Maggie asked Rosita as she grabbed more pasta.

“It’s Daryl’s favorite and we’ve invaded their place, so…….” Maggie said with a smile.

*************************

“I guess I need to go down and get our stuff. We have a lot of people to feed tonight.” Daryl said to Paul as he was getting dressed.

“Are you happy to be leaving here….this cabin?” Paul asked a little hesitantly. Daryl stopped and looked at him. He was dressing, buttoning his shirt. Daryl walked over to him and held his face in his hands.

“Paul we’re leaving here for our daughters. I could live here with you for the rest of my life and would be happy. But it’s not safe here for them.” 

“I know.” Paul said and closed his eyes to absorb the feeling of Daryl’s hands on him. “I love it when you touch me.”

“I know you do and I love to touch you. You still want to do this with me don’t you?” Paul heard the worry in his voice and his eyes flew open. He put his hands over Daryl’s.

“Of course, I do! I love you Daryl and I love our daughters.” Daryl hugged him tight.

“We’re gonna be just fine Paul…..just fine…..”

“As long as I’m with you, I know we’ll be.”

“Come on babe, we have a lot of people to feed.”

“Did you just call me babe? I think I just got a hard on.” Paul whispered to him.

“That’s my superpower.” Daryl told him and they both laughed.

***************************

Aaron surveyed the scene down at the river. Blankets were spread out with remnant of lunch on them, along with beer and wine bottles. Fishing poles littered the ground, 2 buckets full of fish caught today, life jackets attached to rope, then trees and a coffee can of what he believed to be bait. Shoes and clothes sat in neat little piles, left behind in their haste to get to Carl after he called out.

“This is a beautiful place, so peaceful and quiet, you look good Rick, well rested and relaxed.” Aaron said.

“It is and I am.” Rick smiled as he answered him.

“I can see it too, Dad. I can’t remember you ever looking so peaceful and you’ve been smiling since we got here. As much as I missed you and worried about you….I think you needed a break.” Rick put an arm around his son and hugged him.

“Maybe we’ll all stay a couple extra days and we can fish.”

“Really? Can we?” Carl asked with excitement. He’d never been fishing before and wanted more than anything to fish with his Dad.

“Sure….Daryl and Paul are gonna need time to adjust to fact that they have to leave here anyway. We might as well take advantage of it.

“Yes!” Carl said with anticipation.

**********************************

By the time Daryl and Paul finished dressing themselves and the girls, they found a flurry of activity going on outside. The campfire had been started up and already had a couple big pots of boiling water on them as well as two pots of sauces, one red and one white. The ladies were opening more cans and putting them into pots and big bowls.

They spied Rick, Carl and Aaron coming up from the river with all of their belongings. Daryl met them and took the two buckets of fish that need to be gutted and cleaned. Paul grabbed their dirty clothes and boots.

“I’ll take this stuff and put it away.” Rick said referring to the fishing poles and life vests.

“The trash goes over by that tree Carl, and the dirty dishes go in the tub there.” He said pointing to the dish tub.

“When you’re done meet me in the cellar.” He told his son.

As the ladies took a break, waiting for stuff to heat up, Sasha mentioned how peaceful it was there. Tara and Rosita couldn’t believe how different Daryl was. They’d only been there about an hour and had already noticed all the changes in their family including Rick and Maggie.

Daryl got started cleaning the fish and Paul did up the dishes, since they were probably gonna need them with the family here to feed. Once Daryl finished, he went up behind his man who was elbows deep in sudsy water now washing the clothes. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I need to go run the trap line, and I was thinking to ask Aaron to come with me.”

“If that’s what want to do…then sure.”

“Well….what I want to do is take you, and then when I have you out there alone with me, I’d strip you naked and have you making all those incredible sounds you make that drive me fuckin’ crazy, and those faces you make when I’m inside you that make me cum so hard.” He shivered at his own words. Paul closed his eyes and laid his head back against him.

“But…. I need or would like to have the private time to thank him. If it wasn’t for him…. you and I wouldn’t be here like this. I wouldn’t have all these memories and the ones to come. God you make my dick hard just touching you.” Paul felt the goosebumps rising at his gravely words and sucked in a sharp breath when Daryl’s hand palmed him.

“Fuck you’re hard for me too. Maybe I should thank him another time…..” 

Paul smiled and covered Daryl’s hand with one of his own forcing more pressure on his needy dick. It was their girls who stopped them from almost embarrassing themselves in front of everyone.

*******************************

“Wow!” Carl said as he looked around the cellar.

“Yes, remember all those months that we all worried whether they had enough food being trapped here?” Rick asked and Carl laughed. Rick put the fishing poles and life vests away and had Carl help him carry beer and wine.

“I think we need to celebrate tonight. You wanna have a beer with your old man?” Carl’s head swung from the shelves to his Dad.

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Rick said smiling at his son. He was tired of not having done things that fathers and sons should do as they grow. Oh, he knew they lived in a fucked up world now, where no one was promised tomorrow, but he needed to stop thinking he had to wait until things were safe. That was never gonna happen in his lifetime. This time away made him realize as he watched Daryl and Paul make memories with their girls, happy memories, that he wanted Carl to have some of those for when he was gone from this world. He didn’t want him to only have memories of always being on the run, danger around every corner, of a Father that put everyone ahead of him. If he wondered if he was doing the right thing…the way his son’s eyes lit up was enough to tell him he was making a good decision.

As Carl helped his Dad carried the booze up, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was gonna get to go fishing and swimming and now actually have a beer with his Dad. He couldn’t wait.

Rick and Carl came around the cabin to see everyone smiling looking toward the cabin. They walked toward them wondering what they were looking at. Even Aaron was grinning. They set all the beer and wine down and Rick turned to see what everyone was looking at.

He saw Daryl and Jesus and well….they were about to embarrass themselves. They either didn’t realize or didn’t care that they had an audience. Either way he needed to put a stop to it because he believed they had no idea that they were the center of attention.

“Girls! Come here.” He called to Trouble, Bunny and Little Bear.

He handed them 2 beers and told them to take it to their Daddy and Papa. The family made their disappointment known.

“Aww…come on, it was just getting good.” Tara whined.

“They look so happy.” Sasha said.

“You’re no fun.” Rosita pouted.

*******************************

Bunny and Little Bear ran up to their parents. 

“Daddy!”

“Papa! Here, unc Rick say to give you.” Little Bear told him.

“Fuck.” Paul said under his breath but of course his daughters heard him.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck..” The girls chanted and had everyone laughing except for Paul and Daryl who looked like they were 15 and just got caught making out by parents. 

“No don’t look at them.” Daryl growled at Paul who was already turning 10 shades of red.

“Don’t give them the satisfaction.” He continued. Paul burst out laughing. He couldn’t help it, it was funny. His worry about Daryl not being able to love him in front of people, had gone from one extreme to another, all in one day. He was laughing so hard he had tears coming out.

“What is so fucking funny?” Daryl growled. Paul turned toward him and grabbed him by the hair and kissed him hard.

“I love you so much Daryl.” He whispered. “Go! Go run the traps and have your talk with Aaron. I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.” He gave him a look filled with so much love that Daryl forgot he had just growled at him. He gave him a sweet loving kiss and turned to see if Aaron wanted to go with him. Paul tilted his beer back, drank and watched his man walk away. Not with jealousy but with a smile on his face.

******************************

Carl twisted his first cap off the bottle of beer his Dad handed him, and lifted the bottle to take his first sip.

“Here’s to my son whose grown into an incredible young man, I’m so proud of you.” Rick reach out and they clinked there bottles together and Carl took his first sip of beer. His Fathers words made his heart swell and his first drink taste so good.

*********************************

Paul finished the laundry and went inside to make his man some biscuits as a surprise. At least he hoped he could. He didn’t have a very good track record. But he figured if they didn’t turn out….well he’d just get rid of them and no one would be the wiser. He knew that one day he would get them right, and today might be the day. He smiled with a confidence he pretended he had, that this would be his lucky day. He started a fire in the fireplace so no would know of his attempt. He had plenty of time while Daryl was running the trap line.

*******************************

“Something on your mind Daryl?” Aaron asked him after ten minutes of walking away from the cabin without a word being spoken between them. Daryl actually looked behind them as if to make sure that no one could hear them. He stopped and looked at him.

“I wanted to thank you for helping me….us.”

“You’re welcome, although my poor baby got jealous when we didn’t come home that night, I had to stay up and prove to him that he was my one and only.” Aaron smiled at him. Daryl returned his smile.

“Paul was worried too.” Daryl confided.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Aaron said.

“Am I like a freak?”

“What? No! Why would you think that, Daryl everyone gets caught up in the moment every now and then and forgets that people are around.”

“I’m not talking about that….” Daryl smiled a little thinking about it though.

“What are you talking about?” He couldn’t imagine what was in his head to make him think that.

“Paul says that I’m not gay.” Daryl watched his face for his reaction. The fact that he didn’t correct him right away, spoke volumes to Daryl.

“You agree with him.” Daryl didn’t ask him but said it as a statement.

“Does that bother you?” Aaron asked him.

“Not as much as it did but…..”

“But what?”

“I don’t know what I am, I kinda feel like a freak.”

Aaron chuckled.

“It’s not funny.” Daryl said and began walking again.

“Daryl…wait! You know exactly what you are. You’re a man of honor, a protector, a tracker, a hunter, a….” Daryl stopped and whipped around to face him.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it!”

“Alright…. you’re man who’s never been in love until now. You’re one of the lucky ones who found someone who loves them unconditionally, and it’s not a weeklong love, or monthlong love, or even a yearlong love, but a forever love. You’re not a freak nor have you ever been one Daryl. What you are is a man in love and a lucky one at that. What you and Paul have….”

“Jesus, only I get to call him Paul.” Daryl stopped him and corrected him. Aaron smiled and shook his head. Only Daryl would have such a rule.

“Yes well…what you and Jesus have is very rare. There aren’t many people in this world, even before it went to shit, that only love and have eyes for their mate. For most couples, eyes wander, feelings wander, and fidelity is broken, not all, but most. I’m sure you’ve seen it, time and time again, even among our own people.” 

Daryl thought about what Aaron was saying and it was true. He had seen it, a lot of it. He couldn’t see himself with anyone except Paul, and lords knows he tried to image it.

“How many guys do you know of that aren’t gay but are in love with a gay guy?”

“Right now, just one, but I have never made it a habit to question guys on their relationships. Daryl don’t be hung up on labels, because that’s all they are, just labels. What you have with Pa..er Jesus, is so special, it’s something everyone dreams of but doesn’t get. You’re one of the lucky ones Daryl, enjoy it, cherish it, return it.” Daryl stared at the man, at the man who was the only one he could have asked for help from for him and Paul. 

“Thanks man, you’re right.”

*****************************

Paul slammed the lid down on his skillet full of burnt biscuits! He was done! He just couldn’t make them, he needed to accept that Daryl would never get a perfect biscuit from him. He removed them from the skillet and onto a plate to cool so he could put them in a bag and bury them later before anyone saw them.

Bunny came in the cabin to go potty. She sniffed the air.

“Papa you made bissets? Can I have one?” Paul smiled at his precious daughter and got up to get the grape jam she loved.

“Sure sweetheart, you want jam right?”

“Tank you Papa! I love you.”

“I love you too Bunny.” His daughters were just like Daryl. They ate his burnt biscuits without complaint, made him feel that they actually liked them. Lord he loved them all so much. He pulled Bunny up onto his lap and held her while she ate one.

“Is good Papa.” She said with a mouthful.

“Thank you, Bunny.” He replied as he kissed the top of her sweet head.

******************************

By the time Daryl and Aaron got back, supper was just about ready they were just waiting on him to fry the fish. Maggie made 2 skillets of perfect biscuits, Paul noted. The fish was fried to perfection and plates were piled high. It seemed that everyone was hungry. Paul made plates for the girls first. They all picked spaghetti over the alfredo, probably because it was their Daddy’s favorite. Of course, he would pick the spaghetti too. He smiled to himself. Daryl came and sat down next to Paul and handed him a plate.

“Thanks.” Paul said smiling at his man. Paul noticed that Daryl only had 1 biscuit on his plate. He frowned wondering why. Daryl loved biscuits and normally ate half a dozen. Then he chalked it up to them having a lot people here.

Talk turned to going fishing the next day to everyone’s surprise. Rick made the announcement just as everyone began to eat. He decided they all needed some R&R so they’d stay a couple extra days. Everyone seemed to be onboard with the idea especially Daryl, Paul and the girls.

“I done Daddy.” Bunny said taking her plate to him to scrap off on to his. Daryl noticed that she hadn’t touched her biscuit.

“How come you didn’t eat your biscuit?” He asked her.

“I ate Papa’s bissets Daddy.”

“Papa made biscuits?” He asked her.

“Yep, is good Daddy, I get them for you.” And she put her plate down and ran to the cabin. Daryl’s head swung over to look at his lover.

“You made biscuits?” His tone was accusing. He didn’t understand why Paul didn’t give him any, he knew they were his favorite. Everyone was looking at them now. Paul’s face was turning red. He stared down at his plate.

Aaron looked to see Maggie and Rick smiling. He didn’t understand why they would be smiling. Then he remembered his conversation with Daryl when they ran the trap line.

“Are you mad at me for something?” Paul’s head quickly turned to the sound of hurt in Daryl’s voice.

“No, of course not.” Paul promised him, reaching for his hand to comfort him. Bunny came running out with the food storage bag of burnt biscuits.

“Then why are you hiding them from me, you know how much I like them.” 

“Looks like he didn’t make enough for everyone.” Aaron said and Paul’s head turned toward him with a look of gratitude.

“Oh. Sorry Paul. I thought maybe you were mad at me.” He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before opening the bag and pulling out 4 biscuits to put on his plate. He picked up Maggie’s perfectly cooked one and asked if anyone wanted it. Rick caught it as Daryl tossed it to him.

“I want a Papa bisset Daddy.” Trouble said. She hadn’t touched hers either. He reached into the bag and got her one. He took the perfect biscuit and tossed it to Carl’s waiting hands.

“Me too Daddy.” Little Bear told him. Daryl pulled another out for her and asked who wanted her biscuit. He threw it to Aaron.

Paul watched as Daryl devoured his biscuits with the spaghetti. Lord his man could eat. Even his daughters ate every last bit of their biscuits. He even smiled as Daryl put the bag between his legs as if afraid someone might take them. His mate was long done before he was. He got up to put his now empty plate in the wash tub and the girls followed him. Paul’s eyes followed them and held so much love in them that Aaron had to look away, he was getting so choked up by it. He’d told Daryl the truth today about how rare their kind of unconditional love was. Daryl came back to the group.

“Anyone want more beer or wine?” It was a resounding yes by all. So, he took his daughters with him to help him, so Paul could finish his dinner without interruptions.

“Paul…I mean Jesus…” Aaron said.

“Sorry, I was informed that no one gets to call you Paul but him.” Aaron said with a smile when Jesus’s head turned to him with surprise. Paul actually laughed but nodded his head at him.

“You do know that he genuinely loves your biscuits, don’t you? He told me about all the teasing about them. Then he told me how when he first made them for you a couple years ago, that you told him you really didn’t care for them and that you actually loved bread, and he told you how much he loved them being raised in the south, how they were a staple food that everyone loved. Then he told me about the first time you ever made them and how surprised he was. He knew you didn’t even like biscuits, but you made them for him because you knew that he liked them. He said that they were the best biscuits he ever had in his entire life, and even today after years have passed, that they’re still the best biscuits he’s ever tasted. I just thought you should know that. I haven’t tasted them myself, but from what I saw tonight…..it doesn’t seem like your family wants any biscuits but yours.” As an afterthought he looked at Maggie.

“I have tried yours Maggie and they are delicious.” 

“Thanks.” Maggie said around the lump in her throat.

Paul sat stunned. He thought back to that first time he made Daryl biscuits. They didn’t have kids back then, it was just him and Daryl, and he had indeed said he loved every bite. Paul had thought then and now that Daryl was just being nice. It never even occurred to him that Daryl really like them, yet he did eat half a dozen every time he made them with his supper or breakfast hell anytime he made them Daryl devoured them.

His family came back, arms laden with beer and wine. Paul wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. His man sat down beside him and handed him a cold beer, well a cool one.

“Thank you, have I told you today how much I love you?” Paul asked him knowing perfectly well that he had. Daryl put his arm around him.

“Nope! I was afraid you forgot.” Paul smiled at him.

“I love you so much Daryl.” His man tightened his hold.

“Eat Paul, I don’t want you getting thin again.” Then he leaned in and whispered…..

“You’re my everything, I love you too.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter!

Chapter 33

Clean up was quick with everyone pitching in to help. Now they were all sitting around the fire and just enjoying each others company. 

“We should have s’mores.” Daryl said looking at Paul.

“No.” Paul told him.

“C’mon we never get to have the good stuff.”

“And you know why.”

Conversations stopped to listen to Daryl and Jesus’s rather unusual parry back and forth.

“You never let them have sweets, they’re kids you know, kids like sweets.”

“You like sweets.” Paul corrected him.

“Well they would too if you’d let them have some.”

“I let them have plenty Daryl and you know it.”

“You do not…”

“They eat syrup on their pancakes, I make them chocolate milk every once in a while, and all that cereal is nothing but sugar, even their fruit is in a sugary syrup, then there’s the jelly and jam and let’s not forget the honey. That’s more than they should be having. We’ve had this conversation 100 times.”

“That’s all just food, it’s not the ooey gooey goodness of toasted marshmallows and melty chocolate on graham crackers.”

“No.”

“Then why do we have to brush are teeth all the time if you’re not going to let them have any of the good stuff?”

“Because we don’t have a dentist. How many times are we going to have this conversation?”

“Until you give in!”

“And don’t think for one minute that I don’t know you guys ate a chocolate bar when you went to the cellar. I could smell it all over you.” The girls looked up at their Daddy. Daryl put a finger to his lips for them not to say anything.

“Well, don’t think for one minute that I don’t know that you’ve given them chocolate right before they brush their teeth.” Daryl countered. The three girls looked at their Papa.

“I didn’t tell, Papa.” Little Bear whispered.

“Me either, Papa.” Bunny promised

“I didn’t…..

“Ha! I knew it!” Daryl said pointing a finger at him.

“SOP!” Little Bear demanded, holding her arms out fingers in the stop position.

“Sop fighting! Papa kiss Daddy make up!”

“Yeah Papa, kiss me and make up.”

“No, I don’t want to.”

“Papa don’t love Daddy no more?” Trouble asked him.

“Of course, I love Daddy, I’m allowed to be mad at him.”

“No, you’re not.” Daryl told him. Paul rolled his eyes, but when he looked at his daughters little worried faces, he knew there’d be a kiss being given, and it would be him giving the kiss. He practically stomped over to Daryl and leaned down to give him a kiss.

“This isn’t over.” Paul whispered to him and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. Daryl grabbed hold of him and pulled him down onto his lap.

“Whatcha gonna do to me?” Daryl growled in his ear. 

Damn the man! He knew how much he loved that growl. He settled himself between Daryl’s legs on the ground and leaned back on him. Then they were then surrounded by, their three precious daughters. As the two men were returning hugs and kisses with their girls, Daryl felt something suspicious in Paul’s breast pocket. 

“What’s this?” Daryl said out loud. With his arms around two of his girls Paul was helpless to try to stop Daryl’s greedy fingers from diving inside. When Daryl opened his hand, it held 3 Hershey kisses. Paul just closed his eyes, he’d been caught.

“Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

“Dats kisses Daddy.” Trouble told him.

“Oh yeah? What are they for?”

“Papa gives us kisses Daddy, he loves us.”

“He does huh?”

“Can we have our kisses now Papa?” Little Bear asked him.

“Might as well.” Paul said in a pout. The little princesses snatched up their kisses and began to unwrap them, handing the foil to their Papa.

“Where’s my kiss?”

“Under your pillow where it always is.” He said gruffly.

“I wasn’t talking about that one.” Paul turned his head to look at him, and his eyes softened. Daryl leaned down and kissed him, and Little Bear called for a family hug.

Paul started to get up.

“Where are you going?” Daryl asked him.

“Now we have to brush their teeth Daryl….it’s the rule. Let’s go girls.” Daryl watched his family all the way into the cabin, then tilted his beer and took a swallow. He was a happy man. He was a lucky man. Yes, he was.

*****************************

“Who is that man and what has he done with Daryl.” Tara whispered to Aaron with a huge grin on her face. Aaron turned his smiling face to her and laughed. Then he looked at the rest of the family, who were also trying to hide their smiles. Daryl was like a totally different person. Hearing Rick talk about it over the radio was nothing like it was in person. It was like they were two different people, like he had a twin that was nothing like him. Conversations resumed and talked turned to going fishing tomorrow. Carl was so excited about it.

“Do we have enough bait left Daryl?” Rick asked him. 

“We’ll have to dig some up tomorrow when we get down there. The girls can show Carl how to do it.”

His daughters came racing out of the cabin making a B-line to him. Trouble jumped into his lap, followed by her sisters.

“I haff minty fresh breff, Daddy!” 

“Me too Daddy!”

“Smell me Daddy!”

“Let me see….” They opened their little mouth’s wide as Daddy inspected them.

“Yep, minty fresh and good enough to kiss!” He began to smother them with kisses, which put them into a fit of giggles. He looked up and saw his mate smiling down at them holding 2 fresh beers.

“Make room for Papa.” Daryl told them.

“Here Papa, sit here.” Bunny said patting the ground between her Daddy’s legs where her Papa was sitting before. Paul smiled and took his spot, leaning back against Daryl. That man wrapped his arms around his middle and held him close. Bunny and Little Bear snuggled in with them while Trouble went over to her Uncle Rick and stood between his legs looking at Carl who sat beside him.

“Hello sweetheart.” Rick said to her as he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

“Who dat, unc Rick?” She asked him pointing at Carl.

“This is my son, his na…”

“You have a boo boo?” She directed at Carl interrupting Rick.

“I do.” Carl said smiling at the beautiful child. Trouble got on her knees and reached out to touch the bandage on his eye. Carl didn’t move. 

“Is okay Myson, I kiss it for you.” And she leaned over and kissed the bandage covering his eye. She petted his long hair and murmured to him.

“Is okay Myson, everyting gonna be okay, better now?” She tilted her little head as she questioned him.

“I feel much better now, thank you ah…”

“Trouble.” Rick told him.

“Thank you, Trouble, I feel much better now.” Carl fell head over heels in that moment, and could now understand why everyone was so in love with their girls. Trouble moved over to his lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck and he rubbed small circles on her tiny back. She ran her fingers through his long hair, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Rick put a hand on the back of Carl’s head. Trouble lifted her head and pushed his hand away.

“I got it, unc Rick.”

“Is ok Myson I take care of you and she kissed his eye bandage again.” Then laid her head back on his shoulder. Rick covered his mouth and tried not to cry and laugh out loud at the same time.

“You daughter just stole my son.” Rick said to Paul and Daryl. All eyes were on Carl and Trouble, and many tears were being wiped away.

Aaron who had been watching the whole scene play out, wiped at his own eyes. He’d not only watched Trouble with Carl but volleyed back and forth between them and her fathers. He took note when Daryl and Paul reached for each other’s hands as they watched their precious daughter kiss Carl’s boo boo. He saw then, them look at each other as proud parents would do, and also caught the kiss they shared. Their love radiated off them and integrated itself in their girls. It was rare indeed, especially in the world they now lived in.

The subject turned to how the vehicles got stuck and life up here on the mountain. But Aaron noticed everyone stealing glances or outright looking at Daryl and Paul as they sat holding two of their daughter’s, their hands always moving to caress one another and their children.

Rick and Maggie also noticed the family watching them and smiled. They were happy that they were getting to see it firsthand. A picture is worth a thousand words, as the old saying went. 

“Where are we going to put everybody?” Paul whispered to Daryl.

“Hmmm… I guess we could put the girls in with us, that would free up their bed for two people, and the couch would probably hold two more.”

“That still leaves one more.”

“We can pile the 3 bear skin rugs on top of each other and someone can sleep there. We’ve all slept on worse.”

As darkness fell, the girls asked if they could catch lightning bugs.

“Okay, but just for a few minutes, it’s almost story time then bed.”

“Aww…” the girls complained in unison.

“Behave and you can have a sleepover with me and Papa tonight.” The girls cheered and hugged their parents excited to be sleeping in their bed with them.

“Alright get your jars and stay in my sight. That means you have to be able to see me, got it?”

“Yes daddy!” They said as one. Daryl and Paul stood up to keep a better eye on the girls since it was getting pretty dark.

Daryl walked over to the fire where everyone was gathered. He put a hand on Carl’s shoulder.

“Sorry bud, but you being the youngest, you get the floor tonight so the old people can sleep in the bed and on the couch,” He smiled at him and gave him a squeeze on the back of his neck.

“Oh no Daryl, we’re not here to invade your house. We brought tents to sleep in.” Tara told him.

“Nope! Not on my watch, you’re all staying inside where it’s safe.” He used his, my way or the highway voice, stopping anyone who might think to disagree with him.

“You 4 need to decide who’s sleeping with who. 2 will fit in the girl’s bed and the other 2 get the couch.”

Rick just smiled and shook his head. In this area, Daryl hadn’t changed a bit. He was still the protector of their family.

Daryl turned when Little Bear called out to her Papa.

“I sorry Papa, make him better, pease.” She held out her little hand and tear filled, eyes, pleaded with him to make the lightning bug better. Her sisters came to comfort her. Trouble rubbed her back and Bunny stroked her hair. They sat their jars gently on the ground and waited.

Daryl snatched a lightning bug out of the air and headed over to his family.

“What happened?” He asked and all the girls started talking at once.

“Alright let’s have a look, come on let’s get him into the light so we can check him out.” Paul let the dead bug fall to the ground as they walked.

“Okay, let me see him.” Paul pretended to put the bug in Daryl’s hand. Paul and Daryl were standing up straight as there 3 babies waited.

“I think he coming around!” Daryl said.

“He must have just had the wind knocked out of him.” Paul told them.

“Come on, little guy, shake it off.”

“I wanna see Daddy!” Little Bear cried.

“Me too Daddy!” Trouble told him. Bunny bounced holding her hands together waiting to see. Daryl and Paul squatted down so their daughters could see. When he opened his hand the lightning bug began to move.

“He ok now?”

“Well let’s see.” And he nudged the little bug with his finger. 

“Come on little guy time to fly home to your parents it’s just about bedtime.” With that, the bug flew away lighting up as he went. The girls clapped their hands and jumped up and down, and then hugged their Daddy and Papa.

“Okay, put your jars on the table and don’t forget to take the lids off so your friends can fly home.” The girls did as their Daddy told them.

“I’ll make the popcorn, you get the feet.” Paul smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss. “You’re an awesome Daddy, Daryl.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Daryl said returning his smile.

“Alright girls, in the tub.” Daryl called out. The girls ran toward the pool.

“Freeze!” The girls stopped and froze.

“Only your stinky feet.” He said sternly. The girls laughed.

“Yes Daddy!” They said together and walked the rest of the way. They held hands as they carefully stepped into the pool. Daryl brought the bath bucket over and knelt beside the pool.

“Who’s first?” Bunny lifted her foot up to her Daddy’s face.

“Get your stinky foot out of my face.” He said making her giggle, while he took hold of it and scrubbed it. After scrubbing 3 pair of feet. He turned around and told them to hop on. He lifted the back of his shirt and two of them tucked their toes into the waistband of his pants and grabbed him around his neck. He stood, turned around and scooped up the third one. He headed over to where everyone was sitting around the fire. 

“Say goodnight girls.”

“Goodnight girls.” Everyone laughed. As Daryl started for the cabin Trouble stopped him. 

“Wait Daddy! I say night to Myson.” Daryl headed over to Carl. Trouble leaned out to hug him then kissed the bandage over his eye.

“Is okay Myson.” She then patted his cheek. As Daryl turned and walked away, Carl was grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey! Just remember you’re MY Son!” His Dad said to him. Carl laughed.

“Yes, but I’m her Myson.” He replied still grinning and liking his nickname.

Rick and Maggie stood up hand and hand and started for the cabin.

“Where you going?” Carl asked them.

“We like story time. We usually sit on the porch and listen.” One by one they all got up and went to sit on the porch for their first story time since they were kids.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As everyone made themselves comfortable on the porch, with a cup of wine or a bottle of beer, they listened to the family of 5 inside, while waiting for the story to begin.

“Open.” Daryl could be heard saying. Paul who was on the other side of the hanging blanket, opening two cans of pears, called back.

“You guys better not be throwing popcorn.” 

Giggling could be heard.

“We’re not.” Daryl told him.

“Not, my ass.” Paul grumbled. He poured the cans of pears into a big bowl.

“Here I come, there better not be any popcorn in that bed.”

“Yer no fun Papa.” Bunny said.

“Don’t you say that to Papa. Do you want to hurt his feelings?” 

“No…. sorry Papa. You love me?”

“Yes, I love you, Bunny.”

“Do you love me Papa?” Little Bear asked.

“Yes, I love all of you.”

“Wat about Daddy, Papa?”

“Yes, I love Daddy, I just don’t like popcorn in my bed.” Paul grumbled.

“And yet you keep making it for us.” Daryl said smiling at him. 

“Only because I want to have my way with you, is it working?”

“Yes.” Daryl said looking intently at him.

“Papa come cuddle and read story.” Little Bear said. Paul handed the pears to Daryl and climbed in bed with them.

“Okay, are you ready? This one is called Cinderella.”

“Who dat Papa?”

“She’s a princess.”

“I a pincess Papa.” Bunny told him.

“Yes, you are.”

“Me too Papa.” Little Bear told him. Paul hesitated waiting for Trouble to speak. When she didn’t, he asked her.

“What about you Trouble?”

“I not a pincess.”

“You’re not…what are you then?”

“I Trouble, I a queen Papa.” Paul looked at Daryl, while trying to keep a straight face. He shouldn’t have, because that man was shaking with silent laughter.

“Yes, well this story happens to have a Queen as well as princesses in it. Ready?” It was a resounding yes including his man.

“Once upon a time, there was a kind girl named Cinderella. All of the animals loved her, especially two mice named Gus and Jaq. They’d do anything for the girl they called Cinderelly.” He showed them the pictures before turning the page to continue.

“Cinderella lived with her stepmother and her two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella. They were very mean to Cinderella, making her work all day cleaning, sewing, and cooking. She tri….”

“Wait! Stop!” Daryl blurted.

“Can I talk to you a second? Over there?” He said pointing on the other side of the blanket. They crawled out of the bed. Daryl placed the popcorn bowl down between the girls and told them to practice. He and Paul disappeared around the blanket curtain.

“I don’t want them hearing this story.”

“What? Why not?”

“It has mean sisters being mean to their sister! Let me see that!” He took the book from Paul and scanned the next page……

“And look here! It says the stepmother is cold, cruel, and jealous! No Paul I don’t want our girls thinking it’s okay to be mean to one another.”

“Daryl, it’s just a fairytale, a bedtime story. This one is the Disney version. It has a happy ending with her meeting and marrying Prince Charming.”

“Who names their kid Prince Charming? No, I don’t want them hearing this one. We need to pick another.”

“Daryl…..” Paul began. Thinking of the names that Daryl had given to their girls.

“No, you’re in charge of their teeth, and their manners, and their ninja stuff, and taking bath’s, and doing chores, and making them eat fruits and veggies! You’re in charge of them turning into good people! I’m in charge of their feral side, of turning them into a pack. I’m in charge of hunting, fishing, tracking, making them tough, but most importantly, that family comes first, you protect and love family, you’re not mean to them, you don’t treat them badly, ever! It’s takes a thousand I love you’s to erase just one, you’re a piece of shit.” Paul looked at Daryl and saw what his statement meant to him. His girls wouldn’t be having the childhood that he had.

“You’re right. What story should we read tonight? How about some Little House on the Prairie?” Daryl looked at him. He was prepared to argue until he won. His man just surprised him.

“You mean that? The part where I’m right?” He asked him.

“I do. Family comes first always. I want our daughters to love and care for one another too. I want them to protect one another, I want them to tell each other I love you. I love you Daryl.” Daryl pulled him in and hugged him, then kissed him.

“I love you too Paul. Little House, or the that Red Dog one, or that cat that wear’s a hat one, or those 3 Bears. You know the ones I like.” Paul smiled.

“I do. Yes, I do. But… you’re cleaning up the bed before I start the story.” 

“Agreed.” The two men went back around the blanket curtain.

The family sitting on the porch had just learned a whole lot about their Daryl, and Jesus for that matter. Where they had started out trying to control their laughter, they now sat thinking about everything that Daryl had just said.

*****************************

The girls had just fallen asleep. Daryl and Paul were having a little pillow talk while they waited to make sure they were sleeping soundly. Daryl was feeling guilty over the way he shut down the first story tonight. He put a gentle hand on his man cheek and looked at him.

“I’m sorry how I acted earlier, I barely gave you a chance to talk. Paul placed his fingers over Daryl’s lips.

“Stop, you said what needed to be said. I agree with everything you said accept the part where you said ‘I’m in charge and you’re in charge’. We do all those things you said, but we do it together for the most part. Sure, I know the ninja stuff, as you put it, and you know the tracking, but for the most part, we do all those together, as a team.” Daryl kissed those fingers covering his lips. He always made him feel better.

“From now on, we’ll pre-read all the stories and decide together, which ones we’ll read to the girls.”

“But then I’ll know how it ends.” Daryl told him so seriously that Paul let laugh slip out. He knew his guy liked being read to, just as much as their girls did. Daryl had missed so much not having a childhood.

“I’ll tell you what, how bout I read them ahead of time, now that I know what you don’t like, and I’ll weed out all the ones that are unacceptable?”

“Maybe when they get older you can read them to us. You know, then we can talk to them, about it. I think they’re too young to understand right now.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Why don’t you go out and make sure everyone’s has what they need and I’ll stay here for a little while to make sure the girls are sound asleep, then I’ll be out.” Daryl didn’t respond he just laid there and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Paul whispered.

“Nothing, I just like looking atcha.” Paul smiled at him.

************************************

When Daryl and Jesus finished their conversation about Cinderella, and went back to bed to read a different story, Rick and the rest of the family moved back to the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

When Daryl came out about 40 minutes later, Rick handed him a beer.

“How was the story?” Rick asked him quietly.

“Good, we read the one where the cat wears the hat. Hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure,’

“You ever read a story called Cinderella?”

“Sure.”

“How’d ya feel about it? Did you think it was okay for kids to hear?”

“Sure, it’s a fairytale with a happy ending, they all have happy endings.”

Daryl tipped his beer back taking a long slow swallow while he contemplated on it.

*******************************

Aaron was sitting at such an angle, that he could see into the cabin. He noticed the lamp light go off behind the blanket and come softly on at the table. He watched as Jesus got a large mixing bowl, the bisquick, some water, and realized that he was making biscuits. It made him smile, especially when Rick asked about Jesus, and was told that he was staying with girls just until he was sure they were sleeping soundly and then he’d be joining them.

********************************

Paul peeked out the cabin door and looked for Daryl. He went back to the fireplace to check his biscuits. Although a small curse escaped, under his breath, his shoulders didn’t slump, and a small smile graced his lips, as he thought of Aaron words. He removed them from the cast iron skillet and plated them for cooling. After checking on the girls one last time before going out, he grabbed the honey and split a biscuit in half and covered it with honey, put the lid back on and went outside to join the others. Once he stepped on the porch, he remembered his manners.

“Hey Daryl, can you come here for a minute?” Daryl turned around on the log he was sitting on and looked at his man standing on the porch. He got up and watched Paul go back into the cabin. As soon as he hit the steps, he could smell biscuits. He hurried up and inside, where his man was smiling at him holding out a biscuit.

“You made biscuits?” Daryl asked him smiling.

“I made biscuits for you.” Paul clarified, holding out the honey filled one to him. Daryl took it.

“It’s still warm.” He said with surprise, before taking a big bite. He closed his eyes and savored it, making Paul smile.

“I was gonna bring it out for you but remembered it would be rude.”

“You’re right. I don’t want to share.” Daryl stalked toward him, putting the last bit of biscuit into his mouth and licking his fingers. Paul smiled at him and his heart sped up. As Daryl reached him, he rested his arms on his shoulders.

“There’s only one thing that I would’ve liked more than this.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Paul asked.

“You, on our bed, covered in honey.” Paul closed his eyes as the mental image planted, was going straight to his dick.

“Damn Daryl….you say something like that when we have our kids in bed with us and a houseful of family… that’s just mean.” Daryl grabbed him and kissed him hard.

“Sorry, I guess the biscuits will have to do for now.” He sat at the table and ate another 6 biscuits with honey as Paul watched him.

“We need to go down to the cellar and find bedding for everyone.” Paul said.

“You’re right, but first we need to hide these.” He said picking up the plate of leftover biscuits.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them.” Daryl smiled and made Paul laugh. Paul grabbed a zip lock bag and put the biscuits inside and watched Daryl as care carefully hid them in one of his drawers. All these years and he thought Daryl was just being nice, appreciating his effort. He shook his head, who would have thought that he really did like them. The two men went in search of bedding.

*********************************

It was just after 9 and everyone was sitting around the fire just enjoying each others company, when the tin can alarm went off. Everyone jumped up weapons raised. 

“Paul, Maggie!” Daryl whispered and those two made a dash for the cabin. Rick and Daryl retreated into the woods on opposite sides of the yard. Carl went with his Father. The rest of the group went into the shadows surrounding the cabin. They could hear low cursing before seeing the light from flashlights coming through the trees. Tobin, Charlie and Seth came stumbling out of the woods.

“Drop your weapons and walk into the light.” Rick commanded from the darkness.

“Whoa, whoa! It’s me Tobin!” Tobin answered dropping his gun to the ground. Everyone came walking out of the shadows, also lowering their weapons.

“You should have radioed us to let us know you were coming.” Rick chastised them.

“Sorry, I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, we’re starved.” Rick led them over to the fire and told them to help themselves. Daryl went toward the cabin as Paul and Maggie were making their way out.

Tobin told them that they did get both vehicles back on the road and drove them up to the point where they saw the others parked and then walked in the rest of the way. It was decided to wait until daylight to move the vehicles up to the cabin.

“All we have left is floorspace inside the cabin.” Daryl told them.

“No, we’ll be fine out here Daryl, but thanks.” Tobin told him.

“Everyone stays inside.” His voice brooked no argument.

It was a couple hours later when Daryl informed them that their daughters got up early, so if they wanted to get any sleep, they may want to turn in. He and Paul brought up more bedding but didn’t have enough pillows to go around. Daryl took his off his bed and put it on one of the pallets. 

“Here take mine too.” Paul said handing him his to give to someone. “I can just use you as my pillow.” He told him winking at him. Daryl grinned.

“Yes, you can.”

*******************************

It had been a couple hours since everyone turned in for the night and Daryl was still wide awake. His man, on the other hand had fallen asleep almost immediately after Daryl had wrapped his arms around him. It wasn’t all the snoring that was keeping him up, and there was a lot of it. He just couldn’t seem to be able to sleep. He slipped from the bed, covered his man, and grabbed his smokes and crossbow. He may as well sit out on the porch for a bit, maybe the night air would help.

Rick’s eyes opened as soon as Daryl passed by their bed. Daryl had slipped right back into the role of protector. The cabin was bursting at the seams with family and he made it his job to protect and keep them safe. Rick closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He knew Daryl would need to sleep sometime tomorrow and he’d need to take the role of protector for him. Jesus wouldn’t be able to because he’d have the girls to take care of.

Paul woke to find Daryl gone. He slipped from the bed to go find him. He didn’t have to go far, he knew he wouldn’t.

“Hey.” Paul said quietly. Daryl reached out and took his hand.

“You need to go get some more sleep Paul, I’ll be right here watching over you.”

“I know, I just missed you beside me.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”

“I figured as much, there’s a lot of family here to protect.”

Daryl looked up at him with a question in his eyes, not quite sure what he meant. Paul saw his question and answered it.

“That’s one of the things I admire about you babe. I’m not upset about it.” Daryl stood up and hugged him. How like him. Daryl thought as he held him tight. He got him, always just got him.

“Come on, we only have about an hour before the girls get up.” They went back their bed to lay in each others arms. Paul slept and Daryl kept watch.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The family in the cabin were awakened by the sweetest giggles and laughter. There was just something about hearing the pure joy from a child that put a smile on every face in the room. It was still dark outside, but they had been warned. Carl’s smile, Rick noted, was ear to ear. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the girls or that it was almost time to go fishing with his old man. He really didn’t care, he was just happy to see a smile on his son’s face.

“Are you ready to go fishing today?” Their Daddy asked them. The gave a resounding yes.

“You’re gonna have to help uncle Rick teach Carl how, he’s never been fishing before.”

“Myson coming too?” Trouble asked excitedly. Daryl laughed and grabbed her to him.

“Yes! Myson is coming too, you like him Trouble?”

“I love him Daddy, he pretty like Papa.” Daryl laughed while Paul was mortified.

“Papa is pretty, isn’t he?” Daryl said.

“Daryl, stop! Boys are handsome, girls are pretty.” Paul told them.

“Yer pretty Papa.” Little Bear told him. Bunny sat nodding agreement.

“Yep.” Bunny added. Their Papa covered his face with his hands.

“How would you like it if I said you were pretty?” Paul asked his lover.

“Pfft! Ain’t nothing pretty about me, so ain’t gonna happen.”

“Papa says yer bootiful Daddy like a geek god.” Trouble told him. Daryl head swung to Paul who covered his eyes with his arm. 

“Is that right?” He smiled.

“That was a secret, Trouble.” Paul grumbled.

“I forgotted Papa, sorry. You still love me?” She asked him. He let out a huff.

“Yes, I still love you, but you need to learn how to keep a secret.”

“Daddy says I a nitch, Papa.”

“Daddy is right, you are a snitch.”

“Get up sweetheart, cause this geek god wants to give your pretty Papa a kiss.”

“It’s Greek god Daryl, and I’m not pretty, I’m not a girl.”

“Yes Daddy! Kiss Papa!”

“No, you’re not a girl Paul. You’re my hero, my protector, the perfect Papa to our daughters. You’re my lover, my partner, my best friend, and you’re mine, but you’re also pretty too.” Daryl told him, then kissed him.

“Fuck you.” Paul said low to him laughing, but everyone heard especially their three girls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Daddy!” Trouble chanted loving to say it. The two men groaned.

“Fuck, Fuck, Daddy!”

“Dammit.” Paul said under his breath.

“Dammit Papa!” The girls repeated it until Daryl was laughing out loud.

“Daryl don’t laugh that just encourages them.”

“Hey…. I’m not the one who said it. But my answer is …. anytime, anyplace.” And he kissed his man again.

***********************************

After a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and biscuits, the family made their way down to the river, for a day of fishing. The girls were chattering nonstop. Trouble had her Myson by the hand telling him all about fishing. Daryl handed Carl the coffee can and told the girls to show him where and how to get the bait they needed. That made the girls feel very important and they were happy to do it. Daryl and Paul smiled at one another and clasped hands as they watched the girls pulling Carl along the bank to dig for worms.

“I think we lost them to another man.” Paul said sadly.

“Over my dead body.” Daryl said squeezing his hand, making Paul laugh.

***************************************

Take off pants an shirt an shoes Myson.” Trouble said to him standing there in her panties and life vest. 

“What?” Carl said shocked.

“You git muddy Myson.”

“I’ll be alright, I have a change of clothes.”

“K” Trouble said dismissing it.

Trouble came running up to her Daddy.

“I need knife Daddy.” Daryl looked up from the fishing pole he was getting ready.

“What for?”

“Digging worms Daddy, Myson have a knife I need a knife.” Daryl dug into his front pocket for his small pocket knife and handed it to her.

“You be very careful with it and do not run with, you understand me?”

“Yes Daddy, I not run, I be careful.” She hugged her Daddy with her muddy hands and walked carefully back to dig worms.

“Carl!” Daryl called out. “Don’t let anything happen to my daughters.”

“Yes sir.” He answered.

“Did you just give a two year old a knife, Daryl?” Tara asked him in disbelief.

“Ha! He has them using an ax too!” Paul told them.

“They have to learn Paul, we talked about this.”

“And I still don’t have to like it.” He grumbled. Daryl slid his hand under Paul’s hair to the back of his neck and leaned and whispered.

“It’s gonna be okay Paul.” Then he kissed him on the cheek and went back to working on the poles.

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!” All heads turned to Carl and the girls. Carl had fallen on his butt and was scooting backwards as quick as he could.

“Wat matter Myson?” Trouble asked with a snake in her right hand. Daryl jumped up and hurried over, heart thundering in his chest.

“Daryl! She has…. she’s holding…. A snake!” Carl stuttered.

“Let’s see what you got there, baby.” Daryl said with a calmness he wasn’t feeling.

“Is poison Daddy?” Trouble asked holding the poisonous water moccasin out to him. Daryl carefully pinched his fingers just above Troubles.

“Okay, let go, sweetheart.” As soon as she did, he blew out the breath he’d been holding, praying that she didn’t get bitten. It took a few seconds before he could speak.

“This is a poisonous snake girls. It can make you very sick if it bites you. We have a new rule. You can’t touch snakes til you’re this many, and he held up all five fingers of his left hand.

“How many are I now Daddy?” Trouble asked. He held up two fingers. Now promise me cause I don’t want you getting very sick, and it hurts real bad when they bite you.

“Pomise Daddy.” They told him. “We have enough worms to get started, go to Papa so you can fish.” Daryl chucked the snake as far downstream as he could, then looked at Carl. He had to remind himself that Carl was only 14 still a child in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Daryl…. I’m…I’m afraid of snakes.” He said waiting to be chewed out by one of the men he looked up to. Daryl could see it in his eyes, that he didn’t want to be a disappointment.

“Carl when you’re the only man around a woman or women….you have to be brave even if you’re not feeling it.” Then, he put out his hand to help him up. “You got a couple years yet before you’re a man.” He said squeezing his shoulder.

“How can she not be afraid of snakes?” Carl asked him as they walked back toward the others.

“She only two Carl, she really doesn’t have any fears yet. Well except for men who hold a knife to her neck and the walker’s. She did scream when she first saw your Father, but then, look at that face…. I’d scream too.” They both laughed at Rick’s expression at hearing him. He left Carl with his Dad and went to his man, who he knew without a doubt, came close to a heart attack. He sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

“You okay?” He whispered in his ear. Paul just shook his head no, and turned his face into Daryl’s shirt.

“It’s times like this, that parenting is terrifying. I don’t know how you do it, Daryl.”

“You do what you gotta do, you’ve done it too.” He shook his head no.

“Sure you do. You carried all three of our daughters up this mountain to get them away from the walkers. You practically carried me up this mountain when I got hurt. You put a blade in that fuckers head that grabbed Trouble. You saved me Rick and our girls from going over the cliff.” Daryl had his hands up under Paul’s shirt holding him tight.

“If I wasn’t here, you would have handled it, I have no doubt in my mind.”

“I hate snakes.” Paul shivered.

“But you would have taken that snake out of Troubles hand.” He said it as a statement of fact. 

“Yeah, I would do anything to keep you and our babies safe.” He whispered.

“I know.”

**************************************

Carl was having the best day ever. He’d never had so much fun with his Dad. It was a competition now on who could catch the most fish. Carl was reeling in yet another fish and turned around to rub it in to his Dad, when he saw him taking a fish out of his bucket and putting it into his own.

“Hey!” Carl yelled. “I saw that!” He dropped his pole on the bank and took off chasing his Father. Rick underestimated both his youth and his speed, and found himself being tackled into the river. There was a lot of dunking and a lot of laughter by all, especially Carl and Rick. Daryl stripped down to his underwear and joined in the fun with his girls. He and his daughters were having a splash fight against Rick and Carl. The rest of the family sat on blankets cheering.

Aaron walked over and sat down beside Maggie and Jesus.

“It’s really peaceful up here.” He said.

“Yes, it is.” Maggie said smiling watching Rick with Carl.

“Maggie! Help me!” Rick called out to her. She laughed and got up to go help her man.

“You have a beautiful family, Paul…I’m mean Jesus.” Aaron said to him. Paul looked over at him.

“I do, and I want to thank you for all your help.”

“Daryl and I used to go out recruiting together. We spent a lot of time together, weeks at time out there looking for people. It didn’t take me long to see what a good person he is, but getting him to talk was like pulling teeth.” Aaron laughed making Paul smile.

“So, you can imagine my surprise when he opened up to me and asked me for help. Hell, it took 5 minutes to get up the courage to ask me, I knew right then and there that I wanted to help.” 

“Yes, he holds his cards close, or he used to.” Paul grinned.

“I knew it was big and that I had to wait him out, while he just paced back and forth. Then he just blurts out that he wants to talk about sex. Now I’d spent a lot time with him alone but I got to tell you that was the last thing I expected to hear come out of his mouth.” Aaron smiled with remembrance.

“Yeah, it kinda shocked me too when he brought it up.”

“But that’s also when I knew how much he must have loved you, to put himself out there like that. Oh, and when we got stuck in the library, he went apeshit when he realized he wouldn’t make it back before dark.” 

“Yeah, we have a rule, don’t panic unless it’s dark.”

“You wanna hear something funny?” Jesus nodded.

“My baby was jealous for the first time ever, in our relationship. I had to prove to him that I didn’t like the big brawny type, that I liked my man lean.”

“So does mine.” Paul grinned.

“What! He likes my man?” Aaron said in mock horror.

“No! No!....” Jesus began. Aaron slapped him on the back laughing.

“I was just teasing you Jesus.”

“Hey! You have a man of your own! Get your paws off mine.” Daryl growled walking up to them, only to plop down in between Paul’s legs and lean back against him. He picked up Paul’s hand a licked it.

“Mine!” He growled again, making Paul and Aaron laugh. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl and held him tight. He didn’t care that Daryl was soaked and getting him all wet.

“He was afraid you wanted his man.” Paul delighted in telling him.

“What? He has no hair! No beard, no mustache, probably doesn’t even have superpowers, and I know he ain’t no ninja, bet he can’t make that perfect ‘O’ face either when I……” 

“Stop! TMI!” Aaron said making all of them laugh again.

“What’s so funny?” Rick asked walking up with Maggie and Carl.

“Used to be like pulling teeth to get this man to speak full sentences, now he blurts stuff out that I don’t want to know about!” Aaron told him.

“Tell me about it. There are things that I just can’t unsee. I once got locked out after making a trip all the down the mountain and back up again. I was tired and hungry, and cold. They’re just mean now.” Rick told him.

“Hey, we left you food, clothes, and bath stuff. And….it was 90 degrees out that night.”

“See he admits it, just mean.” Rick said. Everyone erupted with laughter. Daryl leaned his head back against Paul and closed his eyes for just a minute. Paul ran his fingers through his hair moving it off of his face.

“You’ve been up for two days Daryl, why don’t I take you up and tuck you into bed.”

“Nah…I’ll wait for you.” As the girls climbed into their Daddy’s lap, Paul placed his hands over Daryl’s groin to protect him. 

*********************************

By noon they had an abundance of fish and the girls were showing signs of needing a nap. They packed everything up and headed back up to the cabin.

Paul was in the cabin cleaning up after he made a quick lunch for the girls. They went out to kiss their Daddy before naptime, when there was a shout. 

Carol, Michonne and Eric came walking through the tree line. Daryl turned to the left, and spotted Carol. He couldn’t believe that she was actually there in the flesh. He ran toward her and picked her up hugging her tight and spun her around.

“Sop!” Trouble yelled. Daryl stopped swinging her around, but hugged her again and he had a huge smile on his face.  
“Sop it! I tell Papa, Daddy! Is the rule!” Daryl stopped and looked at his daughter. She had her hands on her hips, and looked madder than a wet hen.  
“Carol is family Trouble. I can hug her.”  
“No! I tell Papa!” She said pointing her finger at him.  
“Oh…don’t be a little snitch!” Daryl said with his hands on his hips.  
“Is the rule Daddy!” She said pointing at him again. “I tell Papa!”  
“Fine! Tell Papa!”   
“You go way!” She said pushing at Carol. Daryl grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back.  
“Hey, you don’t tell family to go away, say you’re sorry.” Daryl yelled putting his hands on his hips in a voice she’d never heard from him. Tears began to fall down her face. Still, she stood up to him.  
“Is the rule Daddy! I not sorry!” And then she turned away from her Daddy for the first time ever, and ran away from him.  
Paul came out of the cabin hearing all the commotion and one of his girls yelling. Trouble came up the steps and ran past her Papa into the cabin.  
“What the hell Daryl?”  
“She saw me hugging Carol and said I was breaking the rule. Then she told Carol to go away and pushed her. You don’t do that to family. I told her to say she was sorry.” Daryl shouted. Paul looked angry.  
“She has no idea who these people are, let alone family Daryl, she’s 2 and has never met them before. And she was right about the rule, since when do you raise your voice to our children?” Paul said in a low angry voice and turned around shaking his head and walked away to go comfort his daughter.  
Daryl watched as Little Bear and Bunny with tears streaming down their precious faces went with their Papa inside the cabin. Both his girls and his man had just turned away from him. He’d never raised his voice at his daughters, he’d never made them cry before. And Paul’s face……  
What had he done? Had he just lost his family? Was he just like his Father? He didn’t deserve to have children, or Paul…….everything began to go dark…..he dropped to his knees…..


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - Flashback to child abuse with implied sexual abuse.

Chapter 36

Daryl’s head began to spin. Images of the past came in like a tidal wave. It was hard to breathe. His Father grabbed his arm and threw him across the room smack into the wall. His Father yanking him up off the floor by his hair, only to hit him so hard that his ears were ringing as he hit the floor again. The boot on his chest was crushing him, as his Father’s face swam before his eye’s, spittle dripping down on him. He couldn’t breathe. His bladder let go as he took his last breath. He woke in a puddle of his own waste. Everything hurt……then someone squatting beside him…  
‘Well look at you…..aren’t you a little cutie pie? Looks like someone had an accident. How about…..I give you a nice warm bath…come on…let’s get these ole clothes off you….I promise it will feel so good…..’ He could feel himself being carried into the bathroom. He tried to scream for help, but noth-ing came out.  
“No, no, no, no, no. I don’t want her to touch me! Someone please, help me! Please make it stop…”  
Rick could see that Daryl was having flashbacks of some sort.   
“Daryl? Daryl?” Rick grabbed him. “Daryl look at me!” Daryl had both hands in his hair pulling at it.  
“Make her stop Rick! Please make her stop!” Daryl pleaded with him.  
“Oh god! She’s touching me! Help me Rick!”  
Rick felt sick to his stomach and so helpless, seeing Daryl relive a part of his past that no one even knew about.  
“Daryl!” Rick pleaded with him. “Look at me! She’s gone Daryl, she’s gone!” Rick caught a glimmer of focus in Daryl’s eyes, before they widened in horror.  
“Oh god Rick, what did I do? I broke our baby! I broke our baby! Oh my god! I broke our baby!”  
“Daryl…Daryl….you didn’t break her…..” Rick was trying to make eye contact with him and couldn’t. Daryl was in a place that Rick didn’t know how to reach. He took Daryl’s knife and threw it off to the side, just to be safe, then did the same with his own weapons.  
The rest of the family stood rooted to the ground in stunned silence.   
“Listen to her! Just listen to her! She’s never cried like that, not ever! I broke her ….oh god I broke her……I’m just like my Father…” He fell to his knees….he couldn’t stand the sound of what he’d done to her. He put his hands over his ears trying not to hear her cries.  
He’d slammed her against a fucking wall! What was he thinking to do something so horrible to her? His Father was right. He was a worthless piece of shit!  
Oh my god, what have I done! I’m a horrible Dad, just like my Father, she’s is only two and I broke her! He thought to himself. I’m everything that my Father said I was.

Paul held his baby girl to him. She couldn’t seem to catch her breath, she was shaking and sobbing so hard. Sometimes not making a sound until finally gasping for air. She was scaring him, he needed Dar-yl. He went to the cabin door to see Daryl on his knees, looking like he was dying inside.  
Paul ran out carrying Trouble with Bunny and Little Bear on his heels. They’d never seen their Daddy or Papa cry. He set a now confused Trouble down and knelt in front of his man. Dear god, how was this happening?  
“Daryl…..Daryl…..please look at me Daryl….” Paul said as calmly as he could with his heart beating out of his chest. He was losing Daryl right before his very eyes. No! No! He couldn’t lose him.  
“Daryl!” He shouted this time, he needed him to look at him.  
“Look at me dammit!” Paul shook him to try to snap him out of it. His keening cries were unbearable to witness. Daryl was always so strong, and Paul was dying inside bit by bit seeing him so broken.  
Daryl couldn’t seem to catch his breath. His chest hurt, his sight was blurry through all the tears. He could barely make out Paul in front of him and he looked mad. Of course, he would be, he’d done un-speakable things to their daughter.  
“I’m so sorry Paul…….. take the girls far away from me…….. and keep them safe………. I’m so sor-ry…….. I didn’t mean to do it!”  
“Daryl you didn’t do anything to her but raise your voice.” Paul tried to tell him, not sure if he could even hear him at this point. He seemed so lost, devastated, and broken.  
“I threw her against the wall, I punched her! Oh god and stepped on her little chest until she couldn’t breathe! I’m a monster!” Daryl tried to reach for his knife to end his miserable life. When it was gone, he tried to get up to run. He couldn’t stay here a second longer and put his girls in any more danger. He couldn’t bear the hatred Paul must be feeling right now.  
“Daryl! Your Father did those things to you! You didn’t do anything to Trouble. Daryl! Do you hear me! That was your Father not you!” Paul was struggling to hold him down. Rick wrapped his arms around him from behind to help. Dear god in heaven please bring my man back to me. Paul screamed in his head. While Rick had a hold on him with Aaron standing by, Paul took Daryl’s face into his hands.  
“I love you Daryl. I love you, I love you.” Jesus said and he kept repeating it over and over again. It made Rick remember what Daryl had said about it taking a thousand ‘I love you’s’ to erase just one ‘you’re a piece of shit’. Jesus kissed his face all over and kept chanting I love you over and over.  
Daryl ‘s chest was heaving and he was shaking uncontrollably. It was tearing Rick up inside.   
“Wake up Daryl.” Rick pleaded. Paul took his shirt off to wipe the snot off Daryl’s face. Trouble squeezed her way in between them and grabbed her Daddy’s face.  
“Daddy?....Daddy?....Wook at me Daddy. I love you Daddy.” Little Bear and Bunny made their way over to him and got on either side. They looked to their Papa.  
“Daddy needs to hear that you love him.” He said quietly. “He’s having a bad dream.” That’s all the girls needed to know and they told their Daddy how much they loved him, over and over, just like their Papa was doing. Daryl stopped struggling and Rick released him. Paul watched him closely, as his eyes tried to focus when he could hear his little girl’s voices. His hands were already holding their girls, ca-ressing their little heads, but his blue eyes, glossy with tears, stared directly into his own.  
“The lady took my clothes Paul, then the man came….” He whispered as his tears fell and he drew in a big gulp of air, blowing it out slowly. He closed his eyes.  
“No Daryl! Open your eyes and look at me!” Paul said sharply. Daryl jumped, startled but opened his eyes and looked at his lover.  
“It was just a dream. You’re here with me and our girls. No one can hurt you now. Look at yourself, your clothes are on. Daryl looked down over Troubles head. He could see his jeans.  
“What if they come back, Paul?” He barely got it out.   
“Then I will kill them.” Paul said staring intently into Daryl’s eyes without blinking. Daryl reached out a hand to him. Paul took it and brought it to his lips and kissed it all while staring into his man’s eyes.  
“I got you, babe. No one will ever hurt you like that again. I can promise you that. You’re mine and I protect what’s mine.” He took Daryl’s face and leaned to kiss him. “You’re mine, no one touches you but me, those are the rules, Daryl.”  
Rick sat back on his heels right behind Daryl with his hands resting on his thighs, and his head hanging down on his chest. He’d heard every whispered word that was said.  
“I’m tired Paul.” Daryl whispered.  
“Do you know where you are?”  
“Yes, I’m with you and you’ll keep me safe from them.”  
“Yes, I will.” Paul said and looked over Daryl’s shoulder at Rick.  
“Come on babe, let’s get inside and go to bed.” Paul stood and helped Daryl to his feet. He was shaky and was stumbling like he was drunk. Paul grabbed him around the waist and pulled his arm over his shoulder to help him. The girls followed close behind, with Rick in tow.  
Before Daryl sat down on the bed, Paul undid his jeans and pulled them down.  
“Girls…come give Daddy a kiss, then it’s naptime.” Paul lifted them one at a time because he wasn’t sure if Daryl had the strength to do so.  
“Get in your bed, and as soon as I get Daddy tucked in, I’ll be there to tuck you in and give you kiss-es.”   
“Kay Papa.” Bunny said.  
“Okay Papa.” Little Bear said.  
Trouble stood there looking at her Daddy. Daryl had his eyes closed while Paul was taking his boots and socks off so he could get his pants off.  
“Daddy okay Papa?” Paul turned to see Trouble still standing there and picked her up to hold her.  
“Daddy’s going to be just fine cause we’re going to take good care of him.”  
“I help you Papa?”  
“After naptime okay?” She nodded. “Okay, go get in bed and I’ll there in a couple minutes.” He gave her a kiss and put her down. He finished undressing Daryl and got him into bed.  
“I’m so tired, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Daryl whispered.  
“You’ve been up for two days Daryl, you’ll be fine once you get a little sleep.” He turned to go kiss the girls and tuck them in.  
“Where you going?” Daryl asked anxiously.  
“I’ll be right back, just gonna tuck the girls in.”  
“Don’t leave me.” Paul turned back to him. Rick poked his head around the blanket.  
“I got them. They’re already asleep.” He whispered.   
Paul gave him a look of gratitude, and climbed in bed with Daryl. That man took Paul’s hand and placed it over his groin.  
“Please don’t let them touch me, Paul.”  
“I won’t, sleep Daryl, I got you.”  
“I love you.” He slurred.  
“I love you too.” 

************************************

Maggie wiped her tears and went to Carol who had yet to move from the spot where Daryl had hugged her.  
“I don’t know what happened.” Carol whispered, wiping her tears away.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong Carol.” She guided her over to a log around the fire pit and they sat down. The rest of the family joined them. No one knew what to say, they were all at a loss for what they’d just been a witness to. It was Aaron who spoke first.

************************************

When Rick was sure that Daryl was sleeping, He looked at the girls who were napping peacefully and got up and stepped outside, in time to hear Aaron.  
“Daryl’s Father was a monster and Jesus’s, wasn’t much better.” Aaron said with disgust, tears stream-ing down his face. All eyes went to him. Eric grabbed his hand in warning. Too late he realized that he’d said it out loud and just broken a promise of keeping the things Daryl told him to himself. He prayed that they would think he said it because of what they had just seen.  
“I knew from all his scars that his Father beat him, but I never knew about that stuff, what happened to Jesus?” Carol asked quietly, looking at Aaron.  
“What?”   
“You said that Daryl’s Father was a monster and Jesus’s wasn’t much better. What did he do?”  
“I…I….”  
“His Father sent him to a cult to be cured from being gay.” Maggie said with hatred. “They did un-speakable things to him, all to make him go straight, he was only 12 and he left him there for two years, he still has nightmares about it to this day.” The family sat silent taking it all in.  
Rick walked over to Maggie and held her.  
“I wish we didn’t know. He wouldn’t want us to know. He’ll probably leave us now, just disappear. What are we going to do Rick?” Maggie asked him. All eyes went to their leader. Rick was still trying to wrap his mind around what Daryl must have gone through as a child, he hadn’t even thought about the ramifications of them all now knowing about his past, or what it would do to him.  
“We don’t say anything. We pretend we don’t know. He may not even remember it, he wasn’t in his right mind.” Michonne said.  
“And no pity. We can’t show any pity. He would hate that and take off for the hills.” Carol added.  
“What if he does remember?” Sasha asked.  
“We’ll deal with that if it happens. For now, we do what Michonne and Carol suggested. We all have things in our pasts that we may not want to share. They clearly didn’t want to share or we would have known after all these years. So, try to forget about it or at least try to pretend you don’t know. I, for one, don’t want to lose them yet again.” They all nodded agreement, no one wanted to lose them.  
Rick turned around to go back in the cabin to check on them. Paul stood not ten feet from them. He’d heard everything.  
“You heard?”  
“Yes.”  
“Jesus, we don’t want to lose any of you, we’ll do whatever it takes, to keep you all with us.” Jesus nodded. His head was reeling with the thoughts of Daryl actually remembering what happened and leaving him again, not being able to handle that his family knew about his past. He felt sick to his stom-ach, and began praying that Daryl wouldn’t remember what happened.  
“Is he still sleeping?” Rick asked him. Jesus nodded, he really couldn’t speak. He clasped his hands to-gether because he was beginning to shake. Rick frowned, something was wrong. But it was Aaron who went to him and held him tight. He could see the panic attack coming on.  
“You can get through anything together, it’s going to be okay Jesus.” Aaron whispered to him and held him tighter as Jesus cried silently in his arms. Aaron looked at Eric while he held Jesus and saw him cry-ing too. He closed his eyes wondering why this was happening to them. Hadn’t these two men been through enough? Why couldn’t fate just leave them alone, give them some peace? When he opened his eyes next, it seemed that everyone was emotional.  
“Get it out now, because Daryl doesn’t need to see this when he wakes up. I want him to see that noth-ing has changed. We owe him that.” Rick told everyone as he himself held on to Maggie and Carl, who were both crying.

************************************

Daryl woke up, it was still dark outside. He was hungry. He carefully slipped out of Paul’s arms and sat on the edge of the bed. He frowned, normally it was him spooning Paul to keep him from having his nightmares. He needed a smoke and to take a piss. He felt like he’d been sleeping for a week, he felt so groggy. He pulled his jeans on and grabbed his stash of biscuits and walked carefully through the cabin as to not step on anyone. The night air felt good, it was helping to clear his head. He peed off the side of the porch before he noticed Aaron sitting on a tree stump by the firepit. Thank god the cloud cover hid the moon so it was dark.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see ya there.” Daryl said quietly to Aaron.  
“Hey, it’s your house.” Aaron said smiling.  
“Go in and get some sleep, I’m up, feel like I slept for week. Any idea what time it is?” He asked him.  
“A couple hours til dawn yet. Are you sure, I don’t mind keeping watch.”  
“I’m good, wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore, I got biscuits to eat.” He raised his stash for Aaron to see.  
“And I don’t imagine that you like to share.” Aaron teased him.  
“Nope. They’re all mine.” That made Aaron laugh.  
“Then I’ll say good night.”  
“Night.”  
Daryl grabbed a bottle of water from the case sitting on the porch and took a long drink. He sat and opened the bag of biscuits. His mouth started to water at just the smell alone. Lord he loved Paul’s bis-cuits. The night air felt wonderful, the night sounds gave him a sense of peace.

******************************

Paul reached for Daryl and came up empty. He bolted upright in bed, heart slamming in his chest. Daryl left him….again! No, no, no, no, please god no! He scrambled to get dressed. He had to find him! He pulled his pants and slipped bare feet into his boots, then grabbed a shirt putting it on as he made his way through all the bodies in the cabin. He ran out the cabin door and down the steps buttoning his shirt.  
“Paul?” Daryl called out, standing up.  
That man jerked around, the relief clear on his face.  
“Daryl!” Paul ran back up the stairs and then threw himself into Daryl’s arms.  
“Hey….what’s wrong?” Daryl asked him hugging him back. He could feel Paul’s heart racing and the trembling of his body.  
Paul didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell him that he thought he left him again without a reason, and Daryl would surely ask. So, he lied. Well kinda.  
“I had a bad dream and I couldn’t find you.”  
“I’m right here and I gotcha.” Daryl said rubbing his back. He felt a calm come over Paul.  
“I love you Daryl, please don’t ever leave me.” Daryl frowned, but reassured him anyway. He wasn’t sure what brought this on, what kind of dream had he had?  
“I love you too Paul and I’m not going anywhere without you.”  
Paul couldn’t seem to hold his emotions in check and began to cry. Daryl just held on to him, trying to comfort him. This was different from when he had his nightmares. He didn’t know what was going on, but if Paul’s Father was still alive and standing in front of him, he’d kill him.

*******************************

Rick lay in his bed with Maggie and listened to the two men on the porch. He prayed that Paul wouldn’t say anything. Daryl didn’t seem to remember the events of yesterday and he hoped it stayed that way. He made eye contact with Aaron who was awake as well. Both men held their breath hoping that Daryl wouldn’t remember, and Jesus wouldn’t tell.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The ‘nothing happened’ façade that Paul was clinging to, was eating him up inside. He hated not being honest with Daryl. The fear of him leaving him was the only thing that made him go along with this charade. Daryl didn’t remember anything that happened, and life was going on as if nothing happened. But the guilt was tearing him up inside. He and Daryl had promised each other that they would talk to one another if anything was ever bothering them. Daryl had told him that they could get through anything as long as they communicated. Yet here he was keeping something really big from him, all because he was weak, afraid of losing him. He needed to get away for a bit, to think. The constant knots in his stomach were keeping him from eating, the constant plastic smile felt like it would break his face.

“Maggie, can you keep an eye on the girls for me? I’m gonna go run the trap line for Daryl.”

“Sure. Hey, are you okay?” He set his fake smile firmly in place.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Having so many people around is a little overwhelming, just need a bit of quiet, if you know what I mean.”

“I do, don’t worry about the girls, I’ll let them play in the pool. They love that.”

“Thanks.” He turned and walked off.

**************************************

Daryl sat behind the steering wheel of his SUV, trying to decide if he should turn around and drive down the mountain and just disappear. He laid his head on his hands that had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. No one had said a fuckin’ word! Not even Rick, who was supposed to be his best friend. And what about Paul? Huh. That man was supposed to have his back no matter what! For two fuckin’ days they’d all been acting like nothing happened. Now he knew why his lover was acting so weird. He hadn’t been eating, he’d been throwing himself into doing all the chores, and that damn fake smile he’d had plastered on his face for the past two days, it never reached his eyes.

Daryl had been walking down to pick up their vehicle and drive it back up to the cabin. He was enjoying the quiet of just him in nature, when his thoughts turned to Paul and his strange behavior. He was trying to pinpoint when his man started acting differently. It was after his nightmare when he came running out of the cabin. He had thought that he’d left him, but why? Things were good between them, really good. It wasn’t his normal nightmare. Had he lied to him? He couldn’t remember going to bed that night, so he tried to think of what was the last thing he did remember. They were fishing. Everyone was having a great time. He was sitting with Paul, they were joking around with Rick and Aaron. He was tired. He hadn’t slept in two days. They were getting ready to fry the fish. He and Trouble had cleaned them. Then he saw Carol…… he stopped as the memories came flooding in, and dropped down to his knees, then sat back against a tree while the memories assaulted him. Image after image crashed to the forefront. His Father, throwing him against the wall, hitting him, stepping on his chest til he couldn’t breathe. The woman who stripped him and starting touching him, the man who came in to touch him. He’d begged Rick to help him. Then Paul, shaking him, telling him he was safe. He would kill them if they ever came back. Telling him he loved him, kissing his face. Holding him. His babies holding on to him telling him they loved him. Paul taking him to bed…holding him…protecting him while he slept.

He lifted his head from the steering wheel and pulled his bandana from his back pocket and wiped his face. He didn’t know what to do. Everyone knew his deepest darkest secret now. Why hadn’t they said anything? Why hadn’t Paul said anything? How was he supposed to face them now? But his mind kept going back to Paul, his behavior was making sense now. It was like when he had left him for those awful 5 days. He’d stopped eating, sleeping, and threw himself into the chores. He pretended with the girls that everything was fine. He had come running out of the cabin that early morn thinking that he’s left him again. That was why Paul hadn’t said a word, he was afraid, afraid he’d leave him again. While moments ago, he was ready to turn around and flee, never to be seen again. Now he felt a powerful need to see Paul and assure him he wouldn’t lose him. They needed to talk. He started the car and put it in drive and made his way back up to the cabin.

****************************************

Paul walked the trap line but waited until he got to the very end, before he let his emotions be released. The past two days had taken a huge toll on him. It just wasn’t sitting right with him to keep something so big from the man he loved. He began to cry and got down on his knees and looked to the sky to talk to an entity that he hadn’t spoken to since he was 12.

*******************************************

Daryl parked the SUV behind the cabin. As he had driven up, he looked for Paul but didn’t see him. His girls were playing in the pool with Carl. They were all smiles and giggles. He came around the cabin and headed for the steps.

“He’s not in there.” Maggie called out to him. He fleetingly wondered how she knew he was looking for him.

“Where is he?” He asked.

“He’s running the trap line for you, said being around so many people was, a little overwhelming, just needed a bit of quiet.”

“Thanks, can you look after the girls for me?” He asked her. She laughed.

“You mean can I continue to look after them?”

“Yeah… that.” He tried to smile back.

“Sure….go….go….I got them.” Daryl took off into the woods to find his man.

He made not a sound as he traversed the woods along his trap line, stopping every once in a while, to listen for him. He began to worry when he was nearing its end and still hadn’t found him. Then, he heard him before he saw him.

“I know we haven’t talked in over twenty years… but I need help or advice or bravery, something.” Daryl frowned, who could he be with? He waited to hear the other voice.

“Just so you know….I didn’t name myself Jesus….other people just starting calling me that. I need to talk about Daryl…. this is just too big, too important, to keep from him, and it’s killing me inside. Everyone says not to say anything or he’ll leave and we’ll never see him again….and if I’m being truthful, that scares me more than anything in this fucked up world. Sorry, I didn’t mean to use profanity. But I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I love him so much, I promised him I wouldn’t keep things from him. He said we could get through anything together, if we just talk to one another. I don’t know what to do. I let him go once and he left me, I wanted to die, but then he came back. I’m just not sure I can go through that again. We already have some huge changes coming our way. We’re going to be moving back with his family. He’s not weak like me, he’s so strong, sometimes it seems he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s suffered enough in his lifetime I want…I need him to be happy. He makes me so happy….he loves my biscuits!” He let out a choked cry. “You have to understand that I can’t make good biscuits to save my life, but he truly loves them. He makes me feel loved and I’ve never had that before in my life. And if you’ve been watching, you can see what a wonderful daddy he is. I don’t want him to think he’s anything like that monster, that he calls his Father. A sperm donor is all he was. And that’s why I’m lost right now. If I tell him, it’s going to bring back all those horrible memories. I don’t want him hurt. What do I do? Can you give me a sign of what I should do?”

He sat there in silence waiting for a sign that he knew wasn’t going to come.

Daryl made a decision. He let Paul make this call. He’d only been thinking about himself. He hadn’t considered what this was doing to Paul. If Paul decided not to tell him he would accept that decision. It was enough for him to know that Paul wanted to tell him. He silently backtracked and waited a few minutes before walking toward him with the crunch of leaves and twigs being heard beneath his feet. When he reached him, he was pointing a gun at him.

“Daryl!” Paul cried out lowering his weapon and launching himself at his man. Daryl hugged him and leaned in to kiss him. He could still see the remnants of his tears on his face.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Paul opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, he opened it again, then closed it. 

“We need to talk.” He blurted out fast.

“About what?” Daryl asked. Paul opened his mouth, then closed it.

“You’re not leaving me, are you?” Daryl asked him. Paul placed his fingers over Daryl’s lips.

“No Daryl, I’d never leave you. But I have to tell you something.” Daryl looked at him. He could see how hard this was for him, but stayed mute and waited. Paul guided him over to a fallen tree and they sat down. He turned to him and took his hands into his own. Paul started at the beginning, tears already falling…..

*************************************

Rick and Aaron were down at the river to fill all the 5 gallon jugs, for bathing. Aaron kept glancing at a very quiet Rick.

“You’re afraid Jesus, is going tell him, aren’t you?” Aaron asked him.

“I know, Jesus is going to tell him.”

“How so?”

“He’s not eating, he’s not sleeping, he spends all day doing chores. Keeping something from Daryl is eating him alive.”

“But wouldn’t he be afraid that Daryl would leave?”

“That’s the only thing that’s kept his mouth shut so far. But in the end, it’s all about Daryl and he’ll risk it. He’ll be too worried that Daryl will remember on his own and hate him for it.”

“So, we’re just playing a waiting game then.”

“Yup.”

“Damn.”

“Rick, I think I’ve figured Daryl out.” Aaron said. Rick set the jug he’d just filled down and gave Aaron his full attention.

“What do you mean?”

“Well until all this started with Jesus, I always thought he was asexual, then I tried wrapping my mind around him being bisexual, but it never fit.”

“And now?”

“After what we saw and heard, I think Daryl is demisexual. I think if he hadn’t found Jesus on this mountain 3 years ago, he still be alone.”

“What’s demisexual, I’ve never heard of it.”

“In light of what Daryl was subjected to as a child, I can see why he wouldn’t be interested in having a relationship of the sexual kind, with anyone. Spending all those years alone with Jesus, thinking they were the only two people left on this earth, they formed a strong bond. An emotional bond. I remember being shocked when I found out that they had never had sex after Daryl thought that Jesus had died in the back of that pickup.”

“That’s a day I’ll never forget. I’d never seen Daryl react like that and we’ve lost a lot of people over the years.”

“Remember how Paul didn’t want the doctor to help him, just Daryl, and Daryl got him thru that almost pain free.” They both smiled remembering that night.

“Yes, and I remember thinking that I had just lost my best friend, lord I thought he hated me that night.”

“Daryl’s lived his whole life pretty much as an asexual person which is someone who doesn’t experience any sexual attraction, they don’t want any kind of intimacy from the relationships they form with people. But a demisexual person is only attracted to someone they have a strong emotional connection with. He found that with Jesus when they spent those 2 years alone with only one another.”

“And thinking he lost Jesus that night only brought them closer together? Is that what you’re saying?”

“It was confusing because I knew he wasn’t gay. Hell, even Jesus knew he wasn’t gay.”

“How did you guys know that? Nevermind….” Rick asked. Aaron laughed.

“Gay people know when someone is gay.”

“Did you tell Daryl?”

“No, I finally got him to stop thinking he’s some kind of freak, which is what he was thinking about himself, I didn’t have the answer then, it was hearing about his childhood that I figured it out.”

“Yeah, well let’s keep this to ourselves. He doesn’t need to stew over anything else right now.”

“I don’t think their bond could be broken at this point.”

“Still, I don’t want to chance it. They have a family now.” Rick picked up the huge bottle of water and headed for the cabin, with Aaron following behind with his.

***************************************

“…..so when I woke up and you were gone, I thought you had left us again. Daryl, if you want to leave, you can take us with you, we could find some where it’s just us, just you, me, and our daughters. Please forgive me for not telling you right away. I’m sorry that I listened to them Daryl. They just didn’t want you to leave and neither did I so I went along with it.” He released one of Daryl’s hands to wipe at his eyes.

Daryl had yet to look at Paul since they sat down and Paul began his confession. His head was still bent and he was staring at his lap. Paul’s stomach was in knots.

“Daryl.” He whispered. “Please look at me.” He pleaded. “I know it’s all my fault.” Daryl’s head snapped up. 

“What do you mean it’s all your fault? How can any of this be your fault?”

“Because of all my stupid insecurities, I made that rule that you couldn’t kiss or hug anyone but me. When Trouble saw you hugging Carol, it upset her that you weren’t following the rules, so she lashed out at Carol. Then being the protector of everyone who’s family, you couldn’t believe that your daughter just shoved family away and you reacted without thinking, that she didn’t know Carol and has no idea that she was family. So, you scolded her and demanded an apology, only she didn’t know why she had to say sorry when you were the one who broke the rule. Fuck Daryl it just kept snowballing, then it exploded in our faces. I’m so sorry.” He said again and had started crying….all over again. 

He took Paul face into his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“My god Paul, we’re so fucked up, aren’t we?” He pulled his bandana out of his back pocket and wiped Paul’s face off. Then he smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. Paul’s stomach chose that second to rumble. Daryl stood and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Home, we need to feed you before you waste away to nothing.” Paul pulled him back.

“Daryl, you don’t seem upset.”

“I’m not.”

“Why not?” Paul asked him. This was the last reaction he expected. Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I’m happy that you told me, I guess. You always put me first, you’re the first person to ever do that. You just make me happy Paul, I love you.”

“So, we’re not, I mean you’re not leaving?”

“Nope! We’re going to rescue our daughters, before they turn into prunes, and were going to fill this empty belly here.” He said patting Paul’s tummy. “Then when we put the girls down for the night, we’re locking the door and I’m gonna fuck your brains out. How’s that sound?” Paul stood staring at Daryl with wide eyes, shocked at this turn of events. Then let what he just said sink in.

“Will there be honey involved?” Paul asked.

“Yes.” Daryl answered lacing his fingers with Paul’s and pulling him along.

“What about the family?”

“What about them?”

“What are we going to tell them? You going to tell them I told you?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because I remembered everything when I went to get the car.”

“If you remembered everything, then why didn’t you stop me from telling you?”

“Because you needed to get it out. As soon as you did, yer belly growled. You got yer appetite back.” And his stomach grumbled again. They both laughed.

“And yer smile is reaching yer eyes again. I’ve missed that, yer fake one doesn’t reach yer eyes.”

“What are you, a human lie detector?” That made Daryl laugh.

“Yes. Come on we need to get you fed, yer gonna need some stamina for tonight.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my Daryl?” Paul smiled as he asked him.

“I guess knowing that they all know….. well… is kinda freeing, I feel like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“Yeah, I kind of felt that way when I told you about my past.” Paul admitted.

***********************************

Rick and Aaron toted a couple bottles up to the cabin. Rick looked around and went to Maggie.

“Jesus not back yet?” Rick asked.

“No, but Daryl got back and he went after him.”

“Daryl’s with Jesus? Shit.”

“What’s wrong? They’re always together.”

“Not out there, alone, where Jesus can tell him.” Maggie’s eyes got big.

“He wouldn’t tell him, he doesn’t want him to leave any more than we do.”

“Keeping it from him is eating him up, he’s gonna cave, I just know it.”

“What are we going to do about it?”

“First we wait to see if he told him.”

*************************************


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

“We need to talk to the girls about everyone. So far, they’ve only interacted with Carl. They ignore everyone else. They’ve only known us and then Rick and Maggie. It’s probably a little overwhelming for them to see so many people all the sudden.” Paul said as they walked back home.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow. I have other plans for tonight. I haven’t had you to myself for a while, and that ends tonight.” Paul shivered at the meaning of his words.

“That’s your superpower, you know.” Paul told him. Daryl stopped walking and looked at him.

“What?”

“The way you say stuff and the intent behind it, that in unison with your voice. It does stuff to me.” Daryl smiled at him. He knew Paul loved the way he talked and the gruffness of his voice and he used that to his benefit. He leaned and growled.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Paul closed his eyes and allowed his body to respond. It had been awhile and he needed the intimacy implied.

“We don’t have to wait until tonight Daryl.” Paul whispered to him.

Daryl seized his mouth. He wanted to devour him right there, right now. When he came up for air he moved to his neck, to mark him as his, to claim what was his. He ripped open his shirt, with no regard to the buttons flying everywhere. Paul ravaged his sweet spot, needing him like the air he needed to breathe. They were attacking each other with wild abandon, until it came to a screeching halt when Daryl heard the snap of a twig. They both turned toward the noise with weapons drawn.

It was a standoff of sorts. That beautiful 16 point buck stood before them, still as a statue. Daryl was sure it was the same one as before. Weapons were lowered as they stood looking at one another, until the buck bounded off in another direction. 

“Come on … when I take you … and I will … it’s not gonna be where a part of me needs to be watching our backs. When I take you, you will have all my attention.” Daryl rasped out pulling him along.

Paul grinned, lord he loved when Daryl talked like that. He just says it like it is. No beating around the bush, no flowery words, no flirty innuendos, just plain speaking and from the heart.

“What are you smiling about?” Daryl asked him.

“Just looking forward to tonight.” Paul answered with a laugh. Daryl gave his hand a squeeze. 

Paul stopped making Daryl stop too.

“What?”

“Help me find the buttons, I like this shirt.” Daryl burst out laughing and helped his man.

“It’s your own fault you know.” Daryl said while searching. Paul halted his search and looked over at him.

“How is you, ripping my shirt open, my fault?”

“You told me we didn’t have to wait til tonight.”

“You could have just unbuttoned it like a normal human being.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Daryl asked him. Paul laughed.

“You’re right. It was my fault.” Paul grinned at him.

************************************

Rick and Carl were in the cabin drying the girls off and getting them into their jammies, while Maggie and the others were whipping up some dinner for everyone.

“Where Daddy an Papa?” Trouble wanted to know, while stepping into her panties with her hands on Carl’s shoulders, for balance.

“They’re checking the traps, they’ll be home soon.”

“I want them, Myson”

“I want Daddy an Papa too.” Little Bear told Rick.

“Me too.” Bunny told them.

“They’ll be back before story time. You know how much they love story time.” Rick promised.

“I hungry unc Rick.” Little Bear said.

“Me too.” Trouble added.

“I have Papa’s bisset’s?” Bunny asked.

“I don’t think Papa made any Bunny.” Rick told her. She ran to look in her Daddy’s drawer and pulled out a food storage bag full of burnt biscuits.

“I find them unc Rick.” Rick laughed. Only Daryl would hide Paul’s biscuits away to keep for himself.

“Yes, you have Bunny, yes you have…” He said with a smile.

“Okay, you can each have one, you want to save some for Daddy or he’ll be sad.”

“Kay unc Rick.”

“Get your favorite jam and sit at the table.”

“Carl see if Maggie has the girl’s dinner ready yet, will ya.”

“Sure Dad.” 

Maggie and Carl came back with plates of fried spam and some mac and cheese. Carl pulled out 2 cans of peaches from his pockets. Maggie made up some powdered milk, while Rick opened the canned peaches. Carl cut the biscuits in half and put some grape jam on them. Maggie began to make plates for the girls.

“Where the beans an Maggie?” Little Bear asked. Maggie and Rick looked at each other. What kids asked for a veggie?

“I want beans too an Maggie.” Bunny told her.

“I want peas.” Trouble announced. Carl was sent to the cellar for veggies.

**********************************

Daryl and Paul were nearly home.

“What are we going to say to everyone Daryl?”

“Ain’t saying nuthin tonight, I got plans.” And then he surprised Paul by winking at him.

Paul stopped and yanked him around until he crashed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you so much, Daryl.” Daryl’s heart nearly skipped a beat. Paul always made him feel loved. He hugged him tight rubbing his hands up and down his back, before allowing them to rest on his firm round ass. Paul leaned back to look into his eyes before kissing his lips, then his nose, and his cheeks.

Nope, Daryl wasn’t leaving his man or his kids. They were irreplaceable, and he loved them more than his pride.

************************************

Everyone was sitting around the firepit eating when Daryl and Paul came out of the tree line. They waved as they scanned the group for their daughters then made a bee-line for the cabin. 

The girls were chattering away when the screen door opened and their Daddy and Papa came walking in. The happy screams could be heard outside as they launched themselves at their parents.

“I miss you Daddy.” Trouble cried as she wrapped her little arms around his neck.

“Papa where did you go?” Little Bear asked him.

“You were gone long time Daddy.” Bunny told him. They were all speaking at once. After kissing and cuddling each daughter the two men sat at the table with their daughters in their laps.

Daryl filled a plate of food and placed it in front of Paul beside Little Bears.

“Make sure Papa eats it all Bear.” Daryl told his daughter.

“Kay Daddy, I meminded an Maggie to git the beans.” Paul’s head swung toward Maggie whose face was turning red.

“That’s a good girl Bear.” Paul praised.

“Snitch.” Maggie said under her breath.

“I a snitch, Papa?” The adults laughed and Maggie cringed.

“Hey! Are these my biscuits?” Daryl asked picking up the freezer bag full that had been safely stashed in his drawer.

“I find them for you Daddy.” Bunny told him.

“So, you decided to eat them?” Daryl asked her.

“Love Papa’s bissets Daddy, want some?”

“Yes, I do.”

As the girls were talking, a mile a minute. Rick noticed Paul was eating like he hadn’t eaten for days, which he hadn’t. Rick looked over to Daryl who was intently staring at him, as he brought a bite of spam to his lips. Rick knew he was just daring him to say something. Rick felt like squirming but held himself still. He knew! Daryl knew! Daryl held his gaze until Trouble grabbed his face to get him to listen to her.

“Daddy? Daddy? What story tonight?”

Daryl gave his daughter his full attention and Rick wisely kept his mouth shut, but his head was spinning. What did this mean, what had happened out there with Jesus? Why hadn’t he said anything?

“I don’t know sweetheart, Papa is going to surprise us.” Daryl speared another slice of fried spam and put it on Paul’s plate. That man looked at him and smiled.

Rick’s appetite had disappeared. He felt sick to his stomach now. This was the last thing he expected from Daryl. I mean ….it was Daryl! He was an emotional hothead. Act now, ask questions later, type of guy.

He looked from one man to the other. Hell, they were eye fucking each other! What the hell was going on?

“I done Daddy.” Bunny told him, and scraped what was left of her food onto her Daddy’s plate.

“Me too Daddy.” Trouble said. Then Little Bear pushed her plate over to her Daddy. Paul sat back in his chair and sighed. He was stuffed.

“You get enough, Paul?” Daryl asked him. He nodded.

“I don’t think I can move. I ate too much.”

“I suppose, if I have to, I can do all the work.” Daryl said with a devilish smile, which had Paul blushing, much to Daryl’s delight.

Maggie looked from one man to the other. Did she just hear them right? Were they implying….” She blushed herself, and looked at Rick. That man was sitting stone faced pushing his food around on his plate.

**********************************

Rick was sitting beside Maggie out around the fire pit, while Daryl and Paul were having story time with the girls.

“Daryl knows… Jesus told him.”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Jesus hasn’t eaten in two days. He’s eating and Daryl gave me a look.”

“What kind of look?”

“A look that made me think twice about asking.”

“What do you think it means?”

“I have no idea, he’s still here though.”

“What are we going to do if he leaves?” Maggie worried.

“There’s nothing we can do Maggie. He’s a grown man, he can do what he wants.”

They both turned as they heard the cabin door close and lock, then looked at one another and smiled. 

“Well he isn’t going anywhere tonight.” Rick said. They both laughed.

**********************************

Daryl was pulling the blanket curtain into place when Paul attacked him. He pushed Daryl down onto the bed and pulled off his boxers, then stripped himself of his own. He was all hands and mouth. He was moving his hands from place to place with lightning speed. Before Daryl could even react to his touch, he was gone from that spot and moved on to another. Oh, they’d had some frenzied sex from time to time, but this was different …. almost ….. desperate. It was so unlike Paul that Daryl grabbed him by his wrists and flipped them so he was on top of him, pinning his hands down along side of his head. Still he raised his head up off the bed to reach Daryl’s mouth. Something was wrong.

“Easy Paul…. what’s the hurry?”

“I…I…I want you…I .. I need you.”

“You have me Paul, what’s wrong? Talk to me, please.”

“But what if….”

“What if? … What if what, Paul?”

“Nothing, just let me love you.” And he raised his head again trying to kiss him.

“Paul…tell me why.” Daryl demanded. Paul closed his eyes in defeat, and expelled a deep breath.

“I’m afraid…. Okay …I’m afraid of what may happen tomorrow when you talk to everyone. I don’t want to lose you Daryl.” Daryl saw the fear and sadness in his eyes and wanted to curse. His past reactions were coming back to bite him in the ass. He released Paul and got off him and sat on the edge of the bed searching for his boxers on the floor.

“Daryl?”

“Daryl? What are you doing? Are you leaving?” Daryl could hear the panic in his voice. It made his stomach turn that he was the cause of it.

He looked back at his lover and placed his hand on his cheek.

“No Paul, I’m not leaving you. I’m going to go out and talk to everyone tonight.”

“But…..”

“Don’t worry Paul I’ll be back and we’re gonna start this….” He waved his hand over them. “All over again with no worries.” He pulled his underwear back on.

“Daryl, I’m sorry, let’s start over….” Daryl turned and leaned down to kiss him.

“Nope! I’m gonna get this done tonight so you don’t have anything to worry about.” Paul sat up and grabbed at Daryl.

“I’m sorry Daryl, please come back to bed.” Daryl sat back down on the bed and took Paul into his arms. 

“Get dressed Paul. I promise you nothing they say can make me leave you and our girls. I already told you I remembered everything. And…I still came back to you. Do you know why?” He stopped and waited for his answer. Paul shook his head.

“It was because I knew why you hadn’t told me, why they hadn’t told me. I was upset about it at first, then I heard you out there talking to …. I’m guessing to God….and I heard how much you hated keeping it from me….I decided right then and there that it was enough to know you wanted to tell me. I would still be here right now if you hadn’t told me. I understood then and now why no one wanted me to remember what happened. But…Paul…. I don’t care anymore. You and our girls, is what matters most to me. All the beatings and other shit…. They don’t matter anymore because I have you….and our girls. So…. Get dressed were gonna end this all tonight. It’s the past, you are my future and I can’t wait for it. I love you.” Then he kissed him and pulled him up to a standing position and handed him his boxers.

The two men dressed and headed outside. All eyes turned to them in surprise. They instinctively reached for each other’s hand which was noted by all. 

“I know you all know. I remembered everything when I went down for the car. I almost turned down the mountain and left. Then I thought about what I’d be leaving behind.” He squeezed Paul’s hand.

“My past is my past and it ain’t up for discussion. My future is my family.” He looked at Paul making sure he was listening.

“I aint running from that, I’m living for it.” He said looking into Paul’s eyes.

“So, no tip toeing around and no pity, leave it all in the past and move on.”

Carol stood up and walked to him. She reached up and pulled his down and kissed him on the forehead. She didn’t say a word and went back and sat down. Rick grabbed two beers and held them out in front of them.

“Only got time for one, I got stuff to do.” Daryl said gruffly, taking the beer. Paul smiled as he took his.

Those two beers were downed quickly and the two men disappeared inside the cabin, closing and locking, the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next day, a few hours were spent sorting through everything in the cellar and loading it on the box truck. Daryl and Paul decided that they wanted to go thru everything themselves. They brought all the things that the girls had outgrown to be loaded first like the playpen, bottles, walkers, high chairs, and clothing. Next came the small kiddie pool that they had originally started out with before they found the babies. After that, they took time out to take the girls fishing and swimming, which Carl was thoroughly enjoying. It was hours of good fun and they would catch enough fish for their dinner. Daryl told Rick that his family needed a few more days to get used to the idea of going back to Alexandria. Rick completely understood and agreed to the extended stay.

Daryl was currently sitting on a blanket leaning back against a tree with Paul nestled between his legs, leaning up against him. Their beautiful daughters lay napping all around them in the warm sunshine with a soft breeze gently cooling their heated skin. His eyes were closed as his hands absently caressed his lover. He felt such a peaceful calm. He never realized the burden that his childhood had on him, until his current family found out about it. He now felt an almost serene calm. He opened his eyes and looked all around him. Carl, Tara and Aaron were still fishing. Maggie was sitting with Sasha, Carol and Michonne. Rosita and Eric had their heads together fixing his fishing line. Rick was making his way down the path carrying beer and wine. Everyone looked relaxed. They were smiling and enjoying themselves. Rick came and sat down on their blanket and handed him and Paul a beer, before opening one for himself.

“What would you think about getting some fencing to put around this place so everyone could use it for a little get-a-way. It’s really peaceful up here.” Daryl said taking a big swig of his beer. Paul leaned up and turned to look at Daryl.

“Yes! Daryl, that would be perfect! I love it here so much.” Rick watched as Daryl caressed his lovers face so tenderly. He had to admit to himself that he loved it up here too. He and carl were really bonding, and the time spent with Maggie without the worries of everyday life were relaxing and wonderful.

“You may be on to something there Daryl. Look around, everyone seems more relaxed.” They looked at all their family. They were smiling and laughing, enjoying each others company.

“We’ll talk about it at council. But I like the idea.” Rick got up and went to sit with Maggie. Daryl moved Paul’s long silky hair to one side so he could kiss his neck.

“I know you’ve been worried about us moving back to Alexandria, but everything is going to be just fine.” Paul reached up to palm his cheek as he nuzzled his neck.

“I’m not worried anymore Daryl. I’m just going to miss this place. This feels like our mountain, you know?”

“It is our mountain Paul. Mine and yours. We’ll just share it with our family.”

“I love you.” Paul told him. Daryl tightened his arms around him. “I love you too.”  
“Did you notice that everyone is down here?” Paul asked him.

“Yeah it’s nice having everyone together enjoying themselves.”

“That means no one’s up at cabin.” Daryl’s roaming hands stilled.

“Rick, would you mind keeping an eye on the girls, were gonna go get some more beer.” 

“Sure.” Rick replied, then frowned looking at the six pack, sitting on the blanket with 3 more bottles still in it. He watched them as they disappeared, then started to laugh and couldn’t stop.

************************************

As soon as Daryl and Paul reached the top on the path, they took off running toward the cabin. Once inside Daryl closed the door to lock up.

“Get naked.” He said in that voice that made Paul all kinds of crazy. Paul rushed behind the curtain and began stripping off his clothes as fast as he could. Daryl barred and locked the door and peeled off his own clothes. He stopped at the blanket curtain.

“Knock, knock.” He said.

Paul had just gotten his shirt and pants off when he heard Daryl. He tilted his head.

“Ummm…who is it?”

“Daryl, Daryl Dixon.” He growled sending shivers down Paul’s spine. Paul walked around the bed to the hanging blanket and slowly pulled it back. His body humming with anticipation. Daryl was on him before Paul had it fully opened and pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, straddling his torso. He pinned his wrists on either side of his head.

“Your mine, you belong to me!” He growled.

“Prove it!” Paul demanded.

He started by possessing his mouth.

***********************************

“What’s so funny?” Maggie asked what everyone wanted to know.

“I think they just realized that everyone was down here.” He said with a huge smile on his face. All eyes turned to the now empty path smiling.

“Have you told them about their new apartment?” Tara asked.

“No, I want it to be a surprise.” Rick told them.

“We fixed that empty corner into a place for the girls, we put in two sets of bunk beds, it’s not very girly looking with all the dark wood and beams, but they can fix it up the way they like when they move in.” Tara told them. 

“Thank you all for that.” And Rick meant it. “I was wondering how we were going to work out sleeping arrangement for the girls, when we got back.”

*********************************

“….. and this dick, it’s mine….it belongs to me…. say it!” It took effort for Paul to get his mouth to form the words. He was in a place he never wanted to leave, his body was on fire. 

“It … belongs … to … you.” He panted out.

**********************************

“We still need to get some toys for the girls, and I was thinking we should keep an eye out for small bikes with training wheels, so they can ride in the street with Judith.” 

“That damn herd had blocked off access to Bj’s and the Lowe’s. Maybe we can swing by on the way home and check it out.” Rosita added.

“Dad! I think I got a big one!” Carl called out. Rick jumped up and grabbed net to help his son. Maggie cheered and laughed as they fought about how it should be done. Aaron went to go sit with his man while they figured out how to wrangle the fish in without Daryl here to help.

**********************************

Daryl reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Turn over Paul, get on your hands and knees…. Now!” Paul eyes widened. Was this it? Daryl had been promising to erase his memories of Brad. He quickly did as he was told. His cock was already dripping with want. Daryl Dixon had him coming apart at the seams.

**********************************

Aaron sat down beside his guy and put his arm around him.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you Eric?” Eric smiled at his man.

“You have always made me feel loved.” Eric said giving his knee a squeeze.

“So … I was thinking that maybe after everyone goes back up to the cabin, we should hang back here for a bit.”

“Oh yeah ... whatever for?”

“Oh, I don’t know, I bet we could think of something to pass the time away.” He leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“Oh yeah…. Things are already coming to mind, I feel things rising already.” Eric whispered, making Aaron laugh.

“Down boy, wait until we’re alone.” They clinked their red plastic cups of wine together.

“To later.” Aaron winked.

“I can’t wait.”

*************************************

Daryl laid the lube on the bed and grabbed Paul ass with both hands. It stood out like a beacon with how tan the rest of his body was.

“Mine!” He said while giving it a squeeze. “This ass belongs to me! Say it!” 

“Oh … fuck, yes… yours!” That made Daryl smile. He had been a little worried about this, with having Paul facing away from him. He opened the lube and squeezed out a generous amount, then ran his fingers between his cheeks. Paul moaned as his fingers rubbed against his entrance. He was waiting for the slap that hadn’t yet come.

************************************

Rick came and plopped down next to Maggie. Lord she loved seeing that smile on his face. There was no worry, no stress, just pure happiness. She leaned in and kissed him.

“I love you.” She told him smiling. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. He was happy, very happy. He pulled her over onto his lap. 

“Look around Maggie mine. Have you ever seen our family so relaxed?” He pointed to Aaron and Eric.

“Those two, look like they’re making plans.” Maggie looked at them. They were whispering and giggling, well if guys giggled, that was how she thought it would look.

“And them.” Rick was pointing at Carol and Michonne. They were tossing back wine and laughing hard about something only known to them, but they looked happy.  
Next, he nodded toward Sasha and Rosita who were laughing at Tara and Carl who were arguing over something that had to do with fishing. And Tara and Carl had been laughing all afternoon. Everyone was having a great time.

“I think Daryl is right. We need this place where walkers aren’t roaming as of yet. I want to secure this place for little getaways for all of us. Being here and seeing everyone here has really made me realize how much we need this.”

“If anyone can make it happen Rick, it’s you.” She said simply.

***************************************

Paul was losing himself in all the pleasure. He didn’t need to see Daryl face, he’d know those hands anywhere. This was nothing like …like… Jesus, did Daryl just kiss his ass? His head swung around to look back at his lover. Intense blue eyes were staring back at him. 

Daryl figured Paul was waiting to be slapped on the ass so he kissed it instead. The surprise on Paul’s face made a decision for him that he didn’t even know he was trying to make.

“You ready?” Daryl asked him.

“Always.” He moaned out as Daryl slid his fingers between his cheeks again. Paul body went into sensory overdrive when he felt his man spread his cheeks and expected him to plunge inside only to feel his tongue instead. It was a pleasure he’d never felt before. Never thought to ever feel in his lifetime. His arms gave out and his face hit the pillow. It was too much stimulation.

Daryl had never heard the sounds coming out of his lover like he was at this very minute. He was pushing back against him like he couldn’t get enough. His legs were shaking, his fists clutching at the sheets. Daryl licked, flicked, and probed with his tongue. He had to literally hold Paul in place.

“Daryl! I’m gonna……” 

Daryl stopped and plunged himself inside him just as Paul orgasmed. It was loud and it was intense. The best he’d ever had. 

************************************

“Maybe when everyone goes up to make dinner, we could just kinda hang back. You know, to make sure no one forgets anything….”

“Why, Maggie Greene…. are you trying to seduce me?” 

“Depends…. Is it working?”

“Yes ...” He whispered before seizing her mouth. They broke quickly apart when a towel hit them in the head. They turned to see everyone laughing at them. It made Rick wonder if this was what Daryl and Jesus felt when they forgot people were around and let the moment take over. He looked back at Maggie, who’s face turned at least 3 sheets of red. She covered it with her hands then buried it in his chest.

************************************

Daryl collapsed on top of him. This was all for Paul today, but Daryl had to admit to himself that it was good, real good for him too. He rolled off him to his side.

“Nooo …don’t leave me.” Paul reached out to him. Daryl pulled him on top of him. He needed to make sure he was okay.

“Are you alright, Paul?”

“I don’t have any body fluids left.” He gave him a weak smile. Daryl laughed.

“I didn’t scare you, did I?” Paul lifted his head.

“Daryl…you could blindfold me and tie me down, I wouldn’t ever be afraid of anything you wanted to do to me, I trust you completely.” Then he kissed him.

“What is that? Coffee?” Paul asked him licking his lips.

“Mocha coffee, Aaron said it was his favorite and gave me two bottles. He said if I didn’t use it for its intended use, I was to give it back.” Paul burst out laughing.

“Are you going to give it back?” Paul wanted to know.

“Fuck no.” And he squeezed his man tight, while they laughed together.

“I love Daryl Dixon.”

“What about me?”

“You’re alright too.” Daryl smacked his ass.

“Oww…I’ll always love you.” And he meant it.

************************************

Rick looked up to see Daryl and Jesus making their way back down the worn path. It took everything he had to keep a straight face.

“Where’s the beer?” He called out making everyone look up. Daryl stopped.

“You didn’t bring the beer?” He asked Paul.

“I thought you had it.” He returned.

“And who was supposed to remember the clothes?” Rick asked with an ear to ear smile as both of them were just in their underwear. Daryl and Paul both blushed and turned around to run back up to the cabin. They could hear everyone laughing at them down below. They were so used to running around in their underwear, that they both forgot they were dressed when they came up for their little quickie that was actually some of the best sex they’d had.

They were laughing by the time they reached the cabin.

“How in the hell could we forget the damn beer and our clothes?” Daryl said out loud to himself.

“Well I have a good excuse, it’s was all your fault, you turned my brain to mush.” Daryl smiled at him.

“I did, didn’t I?” Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck. “Let them laugh. It was so worth it to me, I wouldn’t change a thing.” Then he kissed the man that had just rocked his world.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next three days were filled with fun and relaxation. There was fishing and swimming every day. Some chose to just lie in sun. Aaron and Eric disappeared a few times, but always came back with smiles on their faces, causing a good amount of teasing, which they took good naturedly.

Tents were set up at night, and the family took shifts to protect them. Daryl argued at first but, then saw the benefit. Even Rick and Maggie took to sleeping in the back of the SUV for alone time before they had to go back home. The family of 5 had their cabin back to themselves, and Daryl and Paul took full advantage of it, when their girls were sleeping snugly in their beds. Some of the family did sit on the porch for story time and found they enjoyed it very much. It was something from before the world went to shit and they found it relaxing and loved hearing how much the girls enjoyed it with their parents. The biggest smiles came from listening to Daryl who sounded like a big kid himself. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the quiet, grunting man who never got close to anyone, who always tried to stay on the outside. He had never laughed, not that they had, had much to laugh about since all this started. He had changed so much since getting stuck up here with Jesus and finding their three little girls. They all secretly hoped that he wouldn’t revert back to his old ways once they got back to Alexandria.

Maggie and Rick were also taking full advantage of their last couple days of pretty much a worry free, no stress life. They were early to bed and late to rise, that was noticed by all, who snickered behind their backs but, were also very happy about this relationship. The years had been hard on all of them so, seeing people in love, gave them all hope.

Daryl and Paul also used these last few days to prepare the girls for their new living environment. They wanted the girls to be comfortable around all of the family so they started by asking Carol to take a walk with them. Trouble was still a little wary around Carol, so they thought to start with her. They walked for a bit until they were away from rest.

“It’s really peaceful here.” Carol commented. The girls looked to their Daddy and Papa. Paul knew he needed to set the girls straight about the kissing and hugging rule. He squatted down on his heels to make eye contact with them, after all he didn’t want them to hate Carol after what happened to their Daddy.

“Listen to me, I have to tell you something. When I made the rule about Daddy not being allowed to kiss and hug anyone, I forgot to tell you that he was allowed to hug and kiss the people in our family. Carol is in our family, just like uncle Rick and Aunt Maggie.

“But Daddy not allowed to kiss unc Rick, Papa.” Little Bear told him. Paul mentally sighed. How was he going to get out of this one. He thought for a second.

“Well I said that so aunt Maggie wouldn’t be sad. She loves uncle Rick and wants him to kiss her, just like I love Daddy and want him to kiss me. But…..” He waited to make sure that they were listening.

“When we haven’t seen someone in our family for a long time and we missed them….we want to give them a hug and kiss to say hello, just like you do when Daddy would go down the mountain and you didn’t get to see him all day. You give him big kisses and hugs right?” The girls nodded in agreement.  
“So, when Daddy saw aunt Carol, he was happy because he hadn’t seen her for a long time, so he wanted to give her a kiss and a hug.

“But she make Daddy cry.” Trouble said crossing her arms on her chest.

“No, she didn’t make Daddy cry. Daddy had a bad dream.”

“Daddy was wake Papa, I saw him.” Trouble argued. Paul pulled her crossed arms off her chest and took hold of her hands, when he spoke, it was softly.

“Trouble remember when you woke up and saw Uncle Rick for the first time?” She nodded.

“Remember how you screamed when you thought he was the bad man? You were awake then too but it made you remember the bad man like a bad dream. That’s what happened to Daddy, it wasn’t aunt Carol.” Trouble looked to her Daddy who nodded at her, then looked at Carol.

“I love your Daddy too. He saved me before too, from bad people.” She told Trouble, who again looked at her Daddy for confirmation. Daryl squatted down to her level.

“Papa is right sweetheart. I had a bad dream, I love aunt Carol.”

“When we go to your new house, I’ll make you girls some cookies, how does that sound? Do you think you’d like to help me?” The girls looked from her to their Daddy and Papa.

“What dat Daddy?’ Trouble asked. “What’s what?” He asked confused.

“What’s cookies?” Carol put a hand over her mouth as it dawned on her that these kids had never even had a cookie before. It made her a little emotional as she thought of her Sophie. At least she knew what cookies were and had loved them. Trouble saw the tears and stood in front of her.

“Is okay an Carol.” And she hugged her leg. Carol sat down on her heels.

“Can I have a hug?” She asked and all three girls went in and hugged her.

“Is okay an Carol.” Little Bear said. But Bunny wanted the answer to Troubles question.

“What a cookies an Carol?” Her Daddy answered for Carol because she was still emotional.

“Aunt Carol makes the best cookies ever. She even sometimes put chocolate in them when we can find it.”

“We have kisses and bars Daddy. We have cookies?” Trouble asked him.

“Maybe when we get to our new house, okay?”

“Kay Daddy.

And so it went on until the girls spent a little one on one time with everyone. Carl spent a good amount of time telling them all about his little sister Judith, and how they would have someone else to play with.

“I like to play with Daddy and Papa.” Bunny told him.

“Myson, you play wiff me too?” Trouble wanted to know. Carl smiled at her.

“Of course I will, when I’m not working.” Trouble wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“Love you Myson.” She told him.

“Love you too Trouble.” He answered rubbing small circles on her back.

********************************

It was their last day on the mountain, and it was hitting Daryl kinda hard. He been so worried about Paul and the girls, all this time, that he really hadn’t had the time to reflect on how much he was going to miss this place. 

“Carl!” Daryl called out. Carl turned and looked at him.

“Can you keep an eye on the girls for me?” Carl got up to sit by the pool where the girls were currently playing.

“Thanks, I’ll be back soon.” He turned and went into the cabin. He sat on the edge of their bed behind the blanket curtain, as it hit him like a ton of bricks. Tomorrow they’d be leaving their little paradise. From now on there’d be lots of people around.

Paul came up from the cellar with Rick carrying beer and wine for anyone that wanted some. He saw the girls in the pool with Carl entertaining them and walked over.

“You girls having fun?” As he reached in to splash them. They giggled and tried to splash him back. He danced out of reach.

“Where’s Daryl?” He asked Carl.

“He’s inside, he asked me to keep an eye on them for him.” Paul frowned and looked up at the cabin. That was so unlike Daryl. Pool time was one of his favorite things.

“Thanks.” He told him and headed up the steps. When he got inside, he didn’t see Daryl so made his way behind the blanket to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat down beside him.

“Hey.” He said knowing immediately that something was wrong.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Daryl looked at him, then reached a hand up to caress his cheek. He looked sad to Paul, and it gave him butterflies in his stomach.

“Daryl…..talk to me. You said we can get through anything as long as we communicate.” That made Daryl crack a tiny half smile. 

“It just hit me…..” Paul waited for Daryl to continue. Sometimes his guy needed a minute to get things formed into words. He took his hand into his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand while he waited for him to continue.

Paul holding his hand gave him comfort, as he tried to put into words how he was feeling.

“It snuck up on me that we’re leaving tomorrow.” Then thinking about Paul’s past worries, he quickly added.

“Not that I’m gonna change Paul, cause I’m not.” Paul gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’m not worried about that anymore Daryl. I’m not worried about us at all. I love you and you love me, I know that now. So, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I’m gonna miss it here. I hadn’t really given it much thought with trying to make you and the girls ready for the change. Our room there is even smaller than this and we’ll be in a houseful of people, not that I mind the people.” He quickly added again. Paul smiled.

“But….” Paul asked him.

“But, it won’t be the same, for most of our time here we were pretty much worry free and now….”

“We’re going to be just fine Daryl, we have each other and we have the girls, and we even have all those people out there who went through hell to get to us. I know you’ll always be there for me to lean on whenever I need you. That’s a two way street, you know. I’ll always be there when you need someone to lean on too.” Daryl smiled at him.

“Like right now?” He asked Paul. That man looked at him with so much love in his eyes, that it almost brought him to tears.

“You do know that we won’t be able to run around in our underwear anymore, right?” That made Paul laugh and he threw himself back onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm before saying….

“Dammit, I’m probably going to lose this great tan I have.” He sighed dramatically. Daryl burst out laughing, and laid back beside him.

“God…I love you Paul.” He lifted Paul’s arm off his eyes and kissed him. His wrapped his arms around his neck in return. When their lips parted, they smiled at one another. Paul got an idea.

“You know, we could build a privacy fence around the backyard, then we could keep our tans and run around in our underwear.” Paul may have said it in jest but, Daryl liked the idea.

“That’s what we’re going to do Paul, we’ll stop at that Lowe’s on the way back and see if they have any.” Daryl said excitedly. 

All was right again in Daryl’s world, thanks to the man he loved, who loved him back.

*********************************

It was after dinner, and the cleanup was finished. Everyone gathered to sit around the fire for the evening. The girls would be going to bed soon since they hadn’t had a nap today, which was all Daryl’s plan. He and Paul would be going to bed early too, regardless of all the teasing they got. They were already in their jammies, within the hour it would be story time then bed. Daryl was mentally rubbing his together in anticipation. He was enjoying a beer when his mate came out of the cellar with an armload of stuff. Daryl nearly spit his beer out when he saw what it was. His eyes were wide when he looked at him.

“Is that what I think it is?” Daryl asked him, drawing attention to them. Paul smiled at him.

“It is.” Was all he said, then laid out all the fixin’s for S’mores on the make shift table they had built since they had so many people there.

“And the girl’s?” Daryl asked. Paul smiled at him.

“Yes, they’re going to get to eat some.” Daryl jumped up and lifted his man off his feet and swung him around ending it with a big kiss.

“Anything you want tonight….tonight is all for you.” Daryl whispered in his ear. Paul looked at him and realized he was dead serious. Had he known how much Daryl wanted the girls to experience the ooey gooey goodness on graham crackers, Daryl’s words, not his, he’d have allowed it a long time ago.

Daryl found sticks for his girls and Paul to toast their marshmellow’s. The two men helped them around the firepit, then helped them assemble the tasty treat. The looks on their little faces after their first bite was priceless. Seeing Daryl and the girls enjoying it so much, made Paul wish he had allowed them to have it before now.

“Is good Daddy!” Trouble said with her mouth full.

“Papa I have more?” Little Bear asked. Bunny was licking her fingers so as not to miss any of it.

“Yes.” Paul said making his man smile at him. His heart swelled with how happy Daryl was in this moment.

The sweet campfire treat was enjoyed by all. After the girls each had two their Daddy said they’d had enough and would give 30 minutes to catch lightning bugs before story time. He hoped it would help them run off their sugar high before bedtime. Paul stood watching the girls with a smile on his beautiful face. Daryl walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Thank you.” He whispered in his ear as he squeezed him tight, nuzzling his neck.

“If I knew how happy it would have made you….I’d have done it long ago.” He told him reaching a hand to hold the side of his head.

“You’re a wonderful father Paul, I know you are doing what you think is best for them. I don’t know anything about how to raise a well rounded child, so I defer to you.” Paul turned to face him.

“You’re a natural Daryl, I would have given my right arm to have you as my father.”

“But then I couldn’t fuck you.” Daryl whispered, making him laugh.

“We’re good at it together, Babe. We make a great team where our daughters are concerned.”

“I think we make a great team at other things too.” Daryl’s eyes and gritty voice were always Paul’s undoing. Paul placed his hand over his man’s mouth.

“Stop using your super powers on me out here. Save it for after the girls are in bed. Keep in mind that I have super powers of my own that I’m not afraid to use.” He smiled a devilish smile and turned to pinpoint where their daughters were. Daryl laughed.

“Touche’” He whispered.

45 minutes later Daryl, Paul and the girls were snuggled in bed for story time. There were no snacks tonight. Their Papa told them they’d had enough and they’d already brushed their teeth. The fact that they didn’t complain spoke volumes. They were asleep before the first story was finished. The couple put their babies in their bed, then locked up. They weren’t joining the others tonight, on their last night here. Tonight, was theirs.

***************************************

It was finally here. Today was the day they were going back to Alexandria. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. The vehicles were packed and ready to go. They’d made a big breakfast and cleaned everything up. They secured the cabin and cellar doors.

Rick walked up to Daryl. He’d watched them this morning, watched as they put on happy faces for their girls and the rest of the family, but Rick could see the underlining sadness in their eyes. Happiness was easy to fake, but the eyes always showed the truth. He didn’t beat around the bush.

“How are you guys holding up?” He asked Daryl.

“We’re alright.”

“We’ll make this place safe and we’ll come back for visits.” Rick told him, hoping it would help.

“Yeah, you know I would have been happy here with them for the rest of my life.”

“Yeah, I do know that Daryl, but I’m glad you’re bringing your family home, where they’ll be safer.” Rick then surprised him by hugging him.

“I know this is hard for you, but we love you too.” He whispered to him, and Daryl hugged him back.

Paul walked up to them and took his man out of Rick’s arms.

“Mine.” He said in jest making both men laugh.

“You want to drive one of the trucks down?” Rick asked Daryl.

“No, I’m driving my own family down, I’m not going to be separating from them.” Rick could sure understand that in light of what’s happened in the past.

“Oh… and we’re gonna stop at the Lowe’s on the way back, so don’t worry about us.”

“The Lowe’s? What for?” Rick asked as the family came up, waiting to leave.

“I need to see if they have any privacy fence. Paul doesn’t want to lose his tan so I’m fencing in the backyard, so we can go out in our underwear.” Paul hit Daryl with the back of his hand in the gut. Everyone started laughing. Daryl put his arm around his man.

“If that’s what he wants, that’s what I’m gonna do.” Paul rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too.

“Alright! Everyone ready to roll out!

It was slow going down the treacherous overgrown road with no guardrails to keep you from plummeting over the side of the mountain. Daryl was going to be last until Rick flagged him forward to go ahead of him.

Paul took hold of Daryl’s hand as they started out.

“We’re going to be just fine. I love you, Daryl.” Daryl squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

“As long as I have you, I know we will.” He told him.

The girls who weren’t used to being confined, seat belted in a car, grew restless quickly. Their Papa passed books back to them to look at but it didn’t keep their attention like when he read to them. Daryl picked up the walkie talkie and handed it back to them.

“Here….talk to aunt Maggie, uncle Rick and Carl.”

The girls perked up being given the walkie talkie and pushed the button and started chattering away.

Rick, Maggie and Carl all smiled when they heard the girls on the radio.

“I wanna see parkles.” Little Bear said.

“Tell an Maggie.” Bunny told her sister.

“I wanna talk to Myson.” Trouble demanded.

“You do know that I don’t care where we live as long as I’m with you, right?” Paul asked Daryl. Daryl stopped the car and leaned over and kissed him.

“They have no idea we’re hearing everything they say do they?” Carl asked.

“No, they don’t.” Rick said smiling at Maggie.

“Shit!” Daryl said.

“What?” Paul asked.

“I forgot we had a tail.” Daryl said looking in the rear view mirror.

“Pfft! Let them go around.” Paul said to him.

“As if I would let them out of my sight!” Rick said to Maggie, and stayed put right behind them.

“He ain’t going nowhere. He wants us back in Alexandria.” Daryl said.

***************************************

When they reached Lowe’s, they saw all the vehicle’s already there. They were loading privacy fence panels into one of the trucks. Daryl and Paul looked at one another. Rick must have told them about the stop.

They got out of the SUV and opened the back door to get the girls out to stretch their legs. They took the girls into the bushes to go potty, then Daryl put on his gloves to help load the fence panels. When they finished with the panels, they went back for the 10 ft treated 4x4 posts and a 5 gallon bucket of 3” nails.

Paul fed the girls a snack while Daryl, Rick, and some of the others went inside to shop. Not 5 minutes later Daryl stuck his head out the door.

“Paul.” He called out. His man turned toward the call and Daryl waved him in. 

“Girl’s, go to Daddy.” The girls ran to their Daddy, and Paul put the bag back in the car then headed in. Paul walked in to see Daryl in a hardhat with a leather toolbelt hanging low on his hips.

“What do you think, good for fence building?” Daryl asked him with a smile.

“Good for the bedroom.” His man said eyeing him from head to toe. “I want you to wear that tonight when the girls are in bed.” Daryl sobered quickly, and looked down at himself.

“You look hot as hell Daryl. Tonight …..keep the hat belt and boots and lose the clothes.”

“And what will you be wearing?”

“Oh, I won’t be wearing anything, I’ll be getting out of the shower forgetting that your fixing my broken bed and walking in naked and wet……” Daryl’s eyes darkened as he stared intently at Paul.

“Daddy! I need a drink.” Bunny said, breaking the sexual tension building between the two men.

*********************************

It was dark by the time the convoy rolled through the gates of Alexandria. As everyone parked and got out of their vehicles, Rick informed them that they’d wait until tomorrow to unload.

Daryl and Paul took the girls inside to go potty. The Alexandrians were coming out in droves for their leaders return to welcome him back. They used the downstairs bathroom since it was closer. Having never been in a bathroom, the girls had a million questions about everything they saw, from the toilet, to the tub, to the sink, to running water and the light switch, which they turned on and off a thousand times giggling the whole time. Their Daddy showed them the shower and how it worked.

“It’s raining Papa!” Little Bear exclaimed with awe.

“I wanna go in the rain Daddy?” Trouble said excitedly.

“Me too!” Bunny said bouncing up and down.

“After we eat dinner, you all can go in the shower. Come on we’ll show you our new room.” They headed upstairs. They were asking questions the whole way about everything they were seeing.

**************************************

Rick was greeting everyone with hugs. He was holding Judith close to him. God, how he’d missed her. He didn’t want to let go of her. He looked around for Daryl and Jesus. He knew everyone had missed them too. He couldn’t find them and started to panic.

“Maggie where’s Daryl and Jesus?” Maggie looked around and didn’t see them.

“Maybe they already went inside.”

“Shit! I haven’t told them I gave Enid their room.” He headed for home with Maggie on his heels.

*****************************************

Daryl opened their bedroom door, to see Enid wrapped in a towel, her hair wet. Clearly, she’d just gotten out of the shower.

“Shit! Sorry!” Daryl said quickly closing the door.

“Wait!” Enid said, opening the door. She hugged him and Jesus and welcomed them back.

Rick and Maggie came running up the stairs.

“Daryl!” Rick stopped at the top realizing that he was too late to stop him from going into their old room. Daryl turned and stared at him. His face remained blank, but Rick could see the hurt in his eyes. Maybe he should have told about their apartment sooner but he’d wanted to surprise them.

“Daryl, I had an idea and I need your opinions.” He said including Jesus. Daryl was trying not to be upset that Rick had given their room away to Enid. He told himself that they didn’t even know if they were dead or alive when they never came back after their two week get-a-way up in the cabin, but what the hell were they going to do now? It had been a long day and the girls were tired.

Rick opened the door leading up to the attic, and headed upstairs with Maggie, Daryl, Jesus and the girls following.

“Rick… Paul and I can sleep on the floor but we need a bed for the girls tonight.” Daryl said as they headed up. Rick opened another door at the top, which hadn’t been there when he went looking for Daryl and Jesus. Leave to the family to make safer changes, when they found out about the babies. He stepped through, then held it open for the family of five to enter. Once they were all inside, he closed the door so the girls wouldn’t take a tumble down the steps.

Daryl stood and stared as the girls ran around checking everything out. Paul grabbed Daryl’s hand.

“We worked around the clock for 2 weeks when you guys left to make to make you your own place. I wanted you not to feel you had to get away for privacy. So, we built you an apartment, you can make any changes you want, to suit your likes, we’ll all help any way we can.”

They stood in the living room, where a huge 3 piece sectional made a U-shape covered with throw pillows with a wooden coffee table sitting in the middle. Across from the living room in the wide open floor plan was an all wood kitchen with stainless steel appliance’s with a bar to eat at. The whole place had hardwood flooring. At the front of the house was their bedroom. It had a large area rug that a king sized bed sat on with end table and a cedar chest sat at the end of the bed. A Chandelier hung from the peaked ceiling. In the other corner carpet had been laid and two sets of wooded bunkbeds sat in the corner all made up and ready to sleep in. Finally, a door between the kitchen and the corner where the girls beds were was a bathroom complete with a shower and tub. 

Daryl was overwhelmed. It was beautiful, it was masculine, and his family had made it for them. He never had a place of his very own. A room here and there, but never an apartment or home. And…that’s what this felt like, he had a home of his very own. He raised Paul’s hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it to hug Rick. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling if his life depended on it.

“Thanks Brother.” Was all he managed to get out, but Rick understood. He swiped at his eyes and grabbed Maggie up too. There was a knock at the door. Rick opened it to the whole family coming in yelling…Surprise! He had hugs for everyone. He couldn’t really speak yet, but whispered his thanks to each and every one of them. They hugged Paul too, which made Daryl very happy, since Paul hadn’t been with them for as long. He was glad they were including him. 

Their girls were already on one of the top bunks, so Daryl made his way over to them. He wouldn’t let them sleep up there just yet until they could make a guardrail of some sort so they wouldn’t roll off in their sleep, but he’d remind them to be careful while they were up there playing.

After about an hour of showing them everything, the family went down to make a special spaghetti supper to celebrate their return. They stayed behind to bathe the girls and to just take it all in. Paul walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I can’t believe they did this for us.” Daryl confessed.

“Babe, I’m not the only one who loves you. They all do, not as much as me, of course.” Daryl laughed which was Paul’s intent.

“We have our own home Paul, and it’s six times bigger than the cabin! We have electricity, running water, a kitchen to cook in, we have everything we need.” Daryl was still trying to wrap his mind around it. He took his man’s face into his hands and kissed him.

The girls spent almost 45 minutes in the tub with the shower running. Oh how they loved this new way to take bath.

The family ate downstairs in the house kitchen that night, since it was already after eight. The food was great and the company even better.

Daryl and his family headed up to their apartment around 11pm. The girls were still going strong with the excitement of their new surroundings and meeting Judith. It was hard to pry them apart. Only promises of playing again tomorrow got them heading upstairs.

Unfortunately, with the late hour and the girls still being awake, whispering in their bed, there’d be no construction guy coming over to fix the broken bed, but there was always tomorrow. Daryl thought, as he spooned his man and they whispered to each other before they drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

***********************************

The following morning, they had breakfast in their own kitchen, just the five of them. It consisted of fresh eggs, real fried potatoes, sausages and toast. Carol had made fresh bread and sent some with them last night, and Daryl wanted to make sure Paul had some. They even found fresh churned butter in the fridge along with milk directly from the cow. The food was so good that they barely spoke while eating it. They all cleaned up together as they always did, then made the beds and got dressed to help unload the vehicles which was changed to noon due to the late hour last night. As they headed downstairs Daryl noticed the two hand railings that he hadn’t noticed last night. His family had thought of everything. One was low for the girls and the other was regular. He smiled the whole way down.

The Family had just finished breakfast as they came down into the kitchen.

“Morning.” Rick said cheerfully.

“Where Judiff unc Rick?” Trouble asked right away.

“Playtime comes after we unload our stuff.” Daryl told her.

“Daddy’s right girls, chores before playtime, you know the rules.” The family stood in silence as the girls didn’t argue, just accepted that, that’s how it was. 

It only took a few hours to unload everything. Daryl, Paul and the girls, with Judith in tow, were walking back home from the pantry.

Tobin and Robert caught up with Rick in his front yard to talk about the west wall re-enforcements. Maggie and Carol introduced Robert and told him of the part he played in blowing up the train cars to let the walkers through.

“It’s good to finally meet you.” Robert said shaking his hand.

“I want to thank you for helping with the train. It’s good to have my people back and to be home. I appreciate all your advice on making our walls stronger too.” Rick told him.

“I noticed you brought back some privacy fence. If you need any help, just let me know.” Tobin said.

“That’s Daryl’s and Jesus’s project, you’ll have to talk to them.” It made Rick smile thinking about why they were putting it up.

“Tobin said you also have 3 new adorable additions.” Robert said.

“That we do.” Rick said looking down the street to the two men holding hands with the four girls giggling and running in front of them. One being his own daughter.

Rick thought he caught a quick look of disdain, before Robert schooled his features, while looking at Daryl and Jesus. 

“Something wrong?” Rick directed to Robert.

“What? No, nothing’s wrong. Is that them?” He nodded toward Daryl, Jesus and the girls.

“Yes, two of the best fighters we have and good men.” Rick told him. Robert attention was taken by Aaron and Eric walking around the side of Ricks house. Again, Rick saw the look flash across his face, before he gave a formal greeting.

“Aaron… Eric…” Rick also noticed the stiffness in Aaron and watched him take Eric’s hand into his own.

“Robert.” Aaron nodded before giving Rick his full attention.

“We came to see when Daryl and Jesus wanted to work on the fence.” Aaron told him.

“There right over there.” Rick said pointing to them. 

“Thanks.” The two men headed toward Daryl and Jesus. Daryl stopped at the car with Trouble and Judith and Jesus was walking toward them now with Little Bear and Bunny. They seemed to be in a hurry.

“Where’s the fire?” Aaron asked as they came up on him.

“It’s a potty emergency!” Jesus said with a smile and hurried on past them. Aaron and Eric laughed and headed for Daryl.

*****************************************

“We’re almost there! Hold it for just another minute!” Paul told Little Bear as he picked her up to carry her, hoping they would make it.

Robert turned from the conversation with Tobin and Rick to a voice that sounded familiar. He studied the man hurrying up the walk. Could it be?

“Tom?’ He called out. He man didn’t look his way.

“Tom!” He said a little louder, causing Rick and Tobin to look at him. He started to take a step toward him. Rick grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Tom!” He yelled this time and Jesus looked over at him.

******************************************

Paul was going as fast as he could with Bunny running at his side. He heard someone calling out for Tom. He got hold of Bunny’s hand and continued on. Again a Tom’s name was called.

“Papa! I gotta go potty!” Little Bear said urgently.

“We’re almost there!”

“Tom!” He heard again and looked that way. He stopped dead in his tracks. No, no, no, no. It couldn’t be. He set Little on her feet.

“Go to Daddy.” He said never taking his eyes off the man standing 20 feet away from him.

“But Papa I gott……”

“Go! Now!” He said sharply to his daughters. They took off crying and ran to their Daddy.

*************************************

“Daddy!” Little Bear cried out. Daryl turned toward his daughters voices, to see both his girls crying and running toward him. He moved toward them and scooped them up looking for Paul. They were wet.

“What happened, where’s Papa?”

“He yell at me Daddy.” She cried. He set them down telling Aaron and Eric to watch them and took off running toward home. The chased after them with Aaron and Eric bringing up the rear.

****************************************

Robert pulled his arm from Rick hold.

“That’s Jesus, Robert.” Tobin told him.

“Tom?” Robert asked quietly and took a step forward. Rick stopped him again when he saw the look on Jesus’s face.

Paul was paralyzed. He couldn’t move. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He stood mute, shaking, looking at a face he’d never thought to see again. Then Daryl was in front of him, he was talking but Paul couldn’t hear him. He needed him. He needed him to keep him safe. Daryl’s hands were holding his face. He was trying to focus. His Daryl was there.

“Paul, look at me, that’s it, look at me. What’s wrong? Baby, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Daryl….” Paul barely whispered grabbing his arms to hold on to him. 

“Daryl… Daryl … that’s my … Father.” He spoke so low that only Daryl heard him. Daryl turned and looked behind him. He saw the man standing there. He lifted Little Bear and put her in her Papa’s arms. 

“Paul…Bear’s had an accident, take her inside and clean her up.” He turned and walked straight toward Paul’s father and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground as blood splurted out of his nose.

“Daryl!” Rick said shocked, and saw him grabbing a fistful of his shirt in his left hand while his right was fisted to strike him again. Both Rick and Tobin grabbed Daryl by the arms and pulled him off Robert.

“Get off me!” Daryl raged shaking them arm holds off him.

“Who the hell are you?” Robert screamed at him. Daryl went on the attack again, only to be grabbed once more by Rick and Tobin.

“I’m the man who’s going to kill you as soon as he gives me the word!” Daryl was in a rage.

“Let me go Rick!” He turned his rage on his brother.

“What hell’s going on?” Rick shouted at him.

“Do you know who that is? That’s Paul’s father. You keep him away from me and my family! I’ll kill him! I swear to God! I’ll kill him!” Daryl jerked himself out of their hold again and turned to his lover. He hadn’t moved, he hadn’t spoken, he was in shock.

Daryl walked back over to him. There was a crowd now, he didn’t know when they had arrived. He squatted down and told his girls to hop on. Trouble and Bunny climbed on his back tucking their toes into the waistband of his jeans. He wrapped his arm around Paul who was still holding Bear and ushered him inside and up to their apartment.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

“Tom! Tom!” Robert yelled out as his son disappeared inside the house, with the Neanderthal that had just clocked him good.

“Shut up. He ain’t talking to you.”

“He’s my son, I haven’t seen him in almost twenty years!”

“And you won’t be seeing him today either.”

Rick, Aaron and Tobin grabbed him and escorted him next door into the boarding house where he lived. Maggie and the family followed. Eric took Judith and Carl inside their house, per Rick’s request.

“I want to talk to my son!” Robert demanded. Ricked shoved him down into a kitchen chair.

“I don’t give a shit what you want.” Rick spat out with hatred.

“What is wrong with you people? That’s my son, do you understand that? Why are you keeping me from him?”

“You don’t deserve to have a son! He’s no longer your son! He’s our family now.” Maggie told him.

****************************************

Daryl put Paul in a chair at the island in the kitchen. He was worried about him, he needed to get the girls cleaned up and downstairs, so he could focus on getting Paul through this shock of finding his father alive.

“I’m gonna clean the girls up real quick and I’ll be right back, okay?” Daryl whispered to him. He didn’t respond which worried Daryl even more. He disappeared into the bathroom with the girls and got them washed and changed into clean clothes, in record time. On his way to take the girls downstairs, he stopped again to let his lover know and again, nothing, no response.

Daryl hollered for Carl halfway down the steps. Both him and Enid stuck their heads out the door to Judith’s bedroom.

“Can you watch the girls for me with Judith? I need to take care of Paul?” They readily agreed to take the girls.

“Thanks.” He kissed his girls and literally ran back up the stairs.

Paul wasn’t where he left him. He had a moment of panic until he heard the shower being turned on. He made his way to the bathroom to see his man stepping in under the spray. His guy just stood there under the running water without moving. He quickly removed his clothes and got in behind him.

“Hey.” He said softly. Paul barely acknowledged him with a slight turn of his head, he just stood under the spray and let the hot water beat down on him.

Paul waited until Daryl and the girls left, then let his tears fall. He felt so lost. His father was not only alive, but he was here in Alexandria. Here! He hadn’t wanted to see him ever again and never thought he would. He had to see him, needed to confront him. He was scared to death. His father was a military man, a hard man, a man set in his ways, and that didn’t include a gay son. That was unacceptable, repulsive, and definitely not HIS son! He was terrified. He was reliving it all again at 12 years of age. The torture of two years of his life. He didn’t know if he could do it. Could he face the man that hated him so much? Parents were supposed to love their children unconditionally. But he was unlovable right? He was born with a disease of which he couldn’t be cured from. His thoughts raced through his mind.

Daryl could feel Paul trembling. Paul was acting like he wasn’t even there. He felt he was losing him, and that was not going to happen! He quickly washed his lover and turned the water off and helped him out. He died them both and walked them into their bedroom, where he dressed him and sat him at the foot of the bed, then dressed himself.

*************************************

We know what you did to him Robert! I have personally seen the nightmares he goes through. How you can even think to call yourself a parent, I’ll never understand. You sit there pretending to love your son, when we all know that isn’t true! You felt he was diseased, and just wanted to be rid of him! Why couldn’t you just let him be? Why couldn’t you just love him like a parent should love a child? He was just a child…”

Carl came running into the kitchen….

“Dad! I think Daryl and Jesus are fighting upstairs!”

Rick ran towards the door. 

“Keep him here, he’s not to leave this house until further notice.” Rick called out as he made his exit.

Upon entering his own house, he could hear the banging going on in the attic from the ground floor and raced up the stairs.

***************************************

Losing Paul was not an option for Daryl. Drastic times called for drastic measures. He was about to do something that could very well cause him to lose Paul for himself…..but he would be there for his daughters, if it worked. Daryl hated Paul’s father and knew he would never forgive him for what he did to his man. He took a deep breath and then let him have it.

“Dammit Paul! You need to grow a pair and just get over it!” He said loudly. It startled Paul out of his stupor. 

“W-w-what?”

“Quit acting like a damn baby and get over yourself! You’re a grown ass man for Gods sakes!” 

Paul jumped up and lunged for Daryl. Daryl fisted his hand and acted like he was going to throw a punch, but at the last second…opened his fist and pushed him to the ground. In Paul’s current state, he thought he felt a punch and retaliated. He punched his man in the nose, much like Daryl had punched his father, drawing blood. Daryl raised his fist again with no intentions of hitting Paul. At the last second, he just pushed him to the floor again. Paul jumped up quickly and punched him in the jaw. Now his man was bleeding from both his nose and his lip. Daryl raised a fist for every punch he got from Paul but never hit him, he continued pushing him to the floor or into the wall.

All Paul could think about was Daryl’s words. He was so hurt by them. How could Daryl say such a thing to him? He knew everything that happened to him. He knew things that he’d never told another living soul. He felt betrayed. He went on the attack again. Daryl may be stronger than he was, but he was faster. He gave him a roundhouse kick to the head, it caused Daryl to stumble but he didn’t fall. Daryl swung at him and pushed him to the floor, but he jumped right back up, to kick he lover’s legs out from under him. He went down hard. Daryl got to his knees and grabbed Paul around his legs and brought him down to the floor, and got on top of him. Paul put his hands around Daryl’s neck and began to squeeze. Still Daryl didn’t hit him. He almost felt a relief at being pulled off his man by Rick and Aaron. Maggie and Carol were there too. They couldn’t believe how bloody Daryl’s face was, the front of his shirt was covered in it. It looked like he was going to have two black eyes as well. He shook off Rick and Arron’s hold and went downstairs. Carol and Rick followed him.

“Come in the kitchen and let me get you cleaned up.” Carol said to Daryl’s back.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Daryl growled and went straight out the front door, leaving the screen door to slam shut behind him.

****************************************

“What the hell happened, Jesus?” Maggie asked him.

Paul didn’t want to tell them how Daryl had hurt him with his words. He still didn’t understand why he would say such a thing to him. 

Paul’s hair was hanging down in his face, and after seeing Daryl’s, Maggie figured his was probably worse.

“Well come in the kitchen and let’s get you cleaned up.” Maggie said to him and Paul followed behind her still not believing that this had happened between them. He simply couldn’t wrap his mind around it. They loved each other, how had they come to blows? He sat on a bar stool at the island while Maggie got the first aid kit and a bowl of warm water and a rag. She sat everything on the island and put a finger under his chin and lifted it to face her. She pushed his hair back behind his ears and then just stared at him, then looked at Aaron, who was also staring at Jesus’s face in shock.

“What? … Is it that bad?” He asked them a little worried now. He wasn’t feeling any pain yet, but chalked that up to the adrenaline still running through his body.

“There’s nothing to clean up…..there’s not a single mark on you.” 

“What?” Jesus said getting up to go into the bathroom to look in the mirror for himself. Daryl’s face was a bloody mess and he giving as good as he got. He’d seen firsthand what Daryl’s fists could do to a person. There wasn’t a mark on him. He frowned at himself in the mirror. How could this be? He’d seen Daryl’s fists coming at him and braced for the blows.

“Son of a bitch!” He said loudly to himself.

****************************************

Daryl was out back with the hose trying to get the blood off his face and neck so if the girls saw him, they wouldn’t be alarmed. Damn, but his guy packed quite an impressive punch. He tried to smile, but his swollen lip wouldn’t allow it.

He wasn’t sorry. His man was alert and fighting. He was going to be just fine. He hoped that Paul would forgive him someday and understand why he said the things he said. Damn, his face hurt as well as many other body parts, he was getting to old for this shit.

******************************************

Paul came out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

“Jesus, where are you going?” Maggie called out rushing down behind him, with Aaron right behind her.

“Where’s Daryl?” He asked them.

“I don’t know, probably in the kitchen.” Maggie answered, as she hurried down behind him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Judith’s bedroom door opened and the girls saw Paul.

“Papa!” He got down on one knee and hugged them tight.

“Are you having fun with Judith?” He asked them.

“Yes Papa, where Daddy?”

“He’s talking to uncle Rick. Are you being good for Carl and Enid?” They nodded their little heads.

“Okay you have fun and I’ll see you in a little while okay?”

“Kay Papa.”

“Yes Papa.”

“I good for Myson, Papa.” He kissed them all and continued down the steps, heading for the kitchen to talk to his man. 

Paul walked into the kitchen to find only Rick and Carol.

“Where is he?” He asked them.

“He left, I don’t know where he went. What happened between you two?” Rick asked him.

“Where’s my father?” He surprised them all, by asking.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea….” Rick began.

“WHERE!” He demanded. 

Rick was taken aback by his demeanor, Jesus had always been quiet and steady, never assertive like he was being now.

“He lives next door in the boarding house, but I don’t think th…..” He was talking to Jesus’s back as he turned and went out the front door. 

“Dammit.” Rick said under his breath as they turned to follow him out.

****************************************

Daryl was rewinding the hose when he caught a movement crossing the front yard. It was Paul. Where the hell was he going? He saw Rick, Carol, Aaron and Maggie following behind. Shit! This wasn’t good. Dammit, he just brought him back, there was no way he’d let Paul’s father put him back in that state of mind. Besides, his face hurt and he really didn’t want to go another round of being Paul’s punching bag. He dropped the hose and went after them.

*****************************************

Jesus didn’t bother to knock, he knew Daryl wouldn’t, and was trying to draw strength from him, he just opened the screen door and walked inside. He heard voices in the kitchen and headed toward them. Daryl told him to grow a pair and stop acting like a baby. He loved Daryl more than life itself and didn’t want him thinking that he was weak. He would show him that he could stand up to his father, that he wasn’t afraid. 

His heart was beating so fast, his palms were sweaty. His legs felt like wet noodles the closer he got to the voices. He stopped just outside the kitchen doorway and took a deep calming breath. It didn’t help at all. I can do this…I can do this….was chanting through his head.

Daryl jogged the last few steps and up the stairs to the house and just walked inside. He didn’t like that his man had come here one bit, but realized that he was to blame with the way he had spoken to him. He heard the surprised voice of Paul’s father and hurried his steps.

“Tom!” Robert said standing up. He couldn’t believe that his son had actually come to see him after that brute had punched him. And as if thinking of him conjured him up, the Neanderthal pushed his way into the kitchen and stormed toward him and punched him in the face again, knocking him to the floor.

“I warned you to stay away from my family!” No one pointed out that Jesus was the one to come here.

“Dammit! What is your problem?” Robert spat out.

“Daryl!” Paul said at the same time. Daryl turned to look at his shocked lovers face.

“You want to go another round?” Daryl growled at him. Paul looked at his guys poor face and all the damage he had done.

“No, you don’t fight fair.” Paul said softly, eyes full of remorse.

“You did that to him?” His father asked him with satisfaction in his voice.

“Only because he wouldn’t fight back.” He said to the room at large, making the family understand what had happened.

“I’ll deal with you in a minute.” Paul directed to his lover and turned to face his father again.

Daryl didn’t like that so he asked a question. 

“Will I be naked?” He questioned. Paul dropped his head to his chest and actually let a chuckle escape. He couldn’t help himself.

“Most likely.” He said still smiling, but looking at his father when he said.

“What will you do to me?” He added. Paul finally turned back to him before responding.

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.” He said with so much love in his voice and eyes.

“Okay, I’ll be ready in 60 seconds.” He turned to leave the kitchen. He knew his man wouldn’t leave him waiting, his job was done here.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Paul called out to his retreating back. Daryl turned back to him.

“Right.” He walked back to him and bent down and hiked Paul over his shoulder.

“I meant a kiss.” He told him laughing.

“Why take just a kiss, when I can have the whole package.” Daryl said squeezing his ass in front of his father. That man was smart enough to remain mute. Daryl then carried his man out. Their voices could be heard as they traveled through the living room.

“Daryl, you know that I came here, right?”

“I don’t care, then he should have run, I warned him to stay away.” They then heard the screen door slam shut.

************************************

“Daryl, put me down, I can walk.” Daryl did as he asked, then wrapped his arm around Paul’s shoulder and kissed his temple.

“You good?” Daryl asked him.

Paul rested his head on his man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m good.” As soon as they stepped into the house, they could hear the girls in the kitchen. They squealed when they saw their parents and came running out to them. Their little faces showed panic when they saw their Daddy’s face.

“What happen Daddy?” Trouble cried out.

“Daddy!” Bunny exclaimed.

“You got boo-boo Daddy.” Little Bear said.

“I’m okay girls, Papa and I were sparring and you know how accidents happen. This they understood and accepted easily after getting hurt themselves while sparring from time to time.

“Don’t worry, I’m taking Daddy upstairs and I’m gonna kiss all his boo-boo’s and make them better.” Well that perked Daryl right up.

“We come too, Papa?”

“No Papa first, then tonight at story time you girls can kiss all his boo-boo’s okay?”

“Kay Papa.” They all said at once.

“Are you girls having fun playing with Judith?” Daryl asked them. It was a resounding yes with them jumping up and down and talking a mile a minute telling them everything they’d done already and what was still planned. The two men listened intently for a few minutes, then kissed their girls and headed up to their apartment.

Once inside, Paul closed and locked the door.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Paul walked up to Daryl and began to unbutton his bloody shirt. He pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

“Paul…I’m sorry I sai…..”

Paul put a finger on Daryl’s lips to stop his words of apology.

“I’m the one who’s sorry, Daryl. Look what I’ve done to you.” He tenderly brushed Daryl’s hair back off of his face.

“You told the girls that you were gonna kiss all my boo-boo’s.” Paul laughed, his man always made him laugh when he felt bad.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes.” Was his lover’s breathy response. Paul leaned in and gently kissed those lips he loved, that were swollen from the cuts, caused by his punches.

“I’m going to make this up to you babe and I’m going to take care of you, starting with a shower to get the blood off you, sit.” Paul told him gently pushing him onto the bar stool. He squatted down to take off Daryl’s boots and socks, then pulled him to his feet and began unbuckling his belt. His pants came next then his boxers followed. He was looking him over as he undressed him. He could see the bruises darkening, they were all over. He’d really done a number on his guy. He took his hand and led him into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Daryl stepped in under the spray and looked over at Paul who stood there fully dressed, just looking him over with a frown on his face. He didn’t want Paul hating him for what he said. He needed to know that he forgave him and understood why he said those awful things.

“Aren’t you coming in?”

His lover’s intense blue eyes met his with a question in them.

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes, you said you were gonna take care of me.” Paul quickly shed himself of his clothing and stepped in behind his man.

“Are you really mad at me, are we in a fight where you’re mad, but you still love me?” Paul turned Daryl around to face him.

“Babe, I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself. Look what I did to you and you just let me.”

“I thought I was losing you I didn’t want to lose you.” Paul wrapped his arms around his man and just held him.

“I love you Daryl, nothing you say or do is going to make me stop loving you. I know you and there’s always a reason behind the things you do. In the moment you caught me off guard, which now I know was your intent. You’re not the only smart man in this duo you know?” His guy let out a gravelly laugh and he squeezed him tight. He took a step back and asked a question of his own.

“Can you forgive me for all this?” He asked waving his hand from the top of Daryl’s head down to his feet.

“I can, but not til after you kiss all my boo-boo’s and make them feel better.” It was said so seriously and then he ruined it by smiling at him. Paul grabbed him and kissed him hard.

“Ow, ow, ow! Easy that hurts!”

“Oh, shit Babe, I’m so sorry.” The cut on his bottom lip was now bleeding again.

*************************************

“What is it that I’m being accused of, I’ve never hurt Tom! He been missing since he was 16. This is the first time I’ve seen him.”

Maggie had, had enough of his lying bullshit.

“You send your 12 year old baby off to a cult to cure him! You let them do unspeakable things to him, all because you couldn’t accept that he was gay!”

“He was too young to know if he was gay! I sent him there for guidance, it wasn’t a cult! They were helping young boys who were confused. I don’t know where you’re getting this bullshit from, but I wouldn’t let anyone hurt Tom!”

“He was raped over and over with whatever was available! They were brutal in their methods of curing you son and even though he begged you to let him come home, you left him there for 2 years! Two years!” Maggie was so mad she was actually spitting as she yelled at him. Rick pulled her back to him.

“You’re lying!” Robert couldn’t believe the things coming out of their mouths. Why would his son lie like this?

“He would have told me if anything like that had happened to him! Why wouldn’t he have told me, I’m his father!” Robert said slamming his fists down on the table. Aaron stepped forward.

“Why would he tell you is the better question! His own father detested him, felt he had a disease, sent him off to be cured by any means possible! Funny how you didn’t care about my disease when I rescued you from the dead and brought you here!”

“I didn’t know you were one of them at the time!”

“One of who?”

“A faggot.” Robert was too angry to think about his own self preservation and called it like he saw it. Aaron threw a punch that had him flying back in his seat and crashing to the floor.

“Dammit! What is with you queers punching me.” 

Rick grabbed Aaron before he killed the man. Robert was presently shielding his face for the blow he knew was coming. Carol and Michonne pulled him off the floor, righted his chair and shoved him back down into it.

“My son came to see me before that fa…brute carried him out. I want to see my son. We can get this all cleared up if you bring him here.”

“That’ll be up to Jesus….”

“Why are you calling him Jesus? That’s not his name.”

“Because only Daryl gets to call him Paul.”

“That’s not his name either, his name is Tom, I need to talk to him… please.” Roberts frustration was palpable.

“Funny how life works.” Rick said to him.

“What do you mean?”

“As a child, his fate rested solely in your hands and you failed miserably, and now yours rests in his.”

*************************************

Daryl and Paul were coming out of the bathroom, towels riding low on their hips, when there was a knock on the door.

“I don’t suppose we can pretend were not home.” Paul said to his lover. Daryl laughed.

“No, you can’t because we know you’re in there, we need to talk to you guys.” Rick’s voice could be heard on the other side.

Daryl walked over to the door and opened it, but it wasn’t just Rick. The whole gang was standing there. Rick smiled and shook his head.

“You may want to get dressed first.”

“Shut up, we were in our own house and wasn’t expecting company.” Daryl grumbled out. He and Paul made their way to their bedroom area and realized there were no walls to shield them while dressing.

“Come on, we can get dressed in the bathroom. We’re gonna need a wall at least five feet tall around our room.” Daryl was saying to Paul. Rick made a mental note to bring it up with Tobin to get the job done quickly. They were going to need it anyway now that they had kids. All eyes were on Daryl’s battered body as they walked away and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Damn, Jesus beat the crap out of him.” Aaron whispered.

“And Daryl never hit him back.” Carol said. They spoke quietly among themselves until the two men came out dressed but, their feet were still bare.

Daryl groaned and held his ribs as he sat down on the sectional couch. Paul winced with guilt and his man patted his thigh to comfort him.

“I’m not going to beat around the bush…” Rick began looking at Jesus intently.

“Jesus, your father said he never knew you were hurt by the people in that place.” Paul jumped up from the couch, Daryl tried too, he really did.

“Help me up!” He directed to Rick who stood quickly when Jesus did.

“He’s lying! That’s why he sent me! He wanted them to cure me any way possible, I heard him say it on the phone!” Paul yelled.

“He lying because he thinks Daryl’s going to kill him. You should have, Daryl, you should have just killed him!” Paul continued.

“You say the word Paul and he’s dead.” Daryl stated.

“Wait!” Rick said loudly.

“What! Don’t even tell me you’re taking his side, Rick. I will pack my family up and be gone today!”

“No! No! I’m not on his side Daryl, his life means nothing to me. Hear me out, both of you.” He watched as they clasped hands, he didn’t think they were even aware of it. They done that many times in the past. He could care less if Daryl killed the man, he was doing this for Jesus.

“Jesus, he says you never told him the things they did to you.”

“Of course, I didn’t! I wanted him to think I was cured, so he wouldn’t send me back! I couldn’t go back, I just couldn’t.” The tears were streaming down his face. He looked at Daryl.

“He knew, he had to know, he sent me there, he knew what they were going to do to me.”

“So, you didn’t actually tell him?” Rick asked softly. Paul looked from Rick back to Daryl.

“Daryl…I didn’t…I never told him, was that wrong?”

“Nah man, you were just a kid.” His man told him wrapping his arms around him.

“And he may have sent you back, you didn’t know.” Maggie added.

Paul felt sick to his stomach. All these years of hate. He’d run away and even changed his name. Was his father blameless in all this?

“What do I do now? Has he been innocent all these years?” He asked looking up at his lover. 

“He never should have sent you there in the first place Jesus, he’s not innocent in this.” Aaron told him in a flat hard voice.

“What should I do?” He whispered to Daryl. He felt so confused and lost.

“You ain’t doin nuthin tonight. We gotta process this.”

“Jesus, it’s your call whether he lives or dies, whether he stays or goes. We’ll do whatever you want.” Rick told him. He stood up and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“He wants to see you Jesus but that’s up to you, you’re part of our family, we’re on your side, we’ll support your decision.” With that, the family left the two men alone to decide Roberts fate.

*************************************

Rick and Aaron left the ladies in the kitchen and went back to the boarding house to talk to Tobin about the wall around Daryl and Jesus’s bedroom. There was nothing to do about Robert until he made a decision, other than keep him confined. They could hear the argument as soon as they stepped inside.

“Why would he tell them these lies, I need to talk to him?” Robert said. They could hear the chair scaping on the floor.

“You’re not leaving here.” Tobin told him.

“Get out of my way, Tobin. He’s my son and I want to talk to him now!”

“Daryl will kill you dead before you get within ten feet of him. So, you could say that I’m saving your pathetic life right now wait, you know what go, this is one death I’d like to see.”

Rick and Aaron quickened their steps to the kitchen.

“No Tobin, this is Jesus’s decision, not ours. You.” He directed toward Robert. “Are under house arrest until further notice. If you try to leave this house under any circumstances, we have a cell with your name on it. Jesus is deciding your fate and until he does, you don’t step foot out of this house.” He looked to Aaron.

“Maybe you and Eric could come stay and make sure we don’t have to kill him before Jesus makes a decision. I don’t want to take that away from him.”

“Who’s going to protect me from that Neanderthal if he comes to kill me?” Robert asked.

“If he comes, it’ll be because Jesus sent him.” Rick told him.

“You can’t leave me here with a couple freaks of nature!” Rick hit him so hard he knocked him out. He was shaking out his hand as he looked down at the piece of shit with satisfaction.

“Talk to Eric, if he’s agreeable, make this scum as uncomfortable as you to possibly can.”

Aaron looked at Rick, then smiled.

“You mean…..?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.” Rick returned his smile.

“Maybe I’ll ask Tara and Denise to come by too. I think they’d be agreeable to this situation as well.” Rick said making Aaron out right laugh.

***********************************

Daryl and Paul lay facing each other in their bed, skin to skin. Daryl had one arm under Paul gently rubbing his back, while the other, alternated between caressing his cheek and running the length of his torso. He could literally feel his lover’s struggle.

“Let’s take it off the table for now. It been too much, too fast today, Paul.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

Daryl pulled him even closer until his man’s head was nestled into his neck.

“Let me tell you a story.”

“About what?”

“A hard decision I had to make a few years back.” Paul lifted his head to look at him, and Daryl kissed him.

“Now, just listen, okay.” Paul lifted his head again.

“You don’t have to share it with me if you don’t want to.” 

“You’re the only person that I’m comfortable telling my stuff to.” That made Paul crack a small smile and he hugged his guy tight.

“I told you about how bad my brother Merle was all his life pretty much, but I never told you about how he redeemed himself in my eyes.”

“What?”

“Do you wanna hear this or not?” Daryl said gruffly.

“No superpowers allowed, yes please continue.” Daryl laughed, even though it hurt his ribs. He knew how Paul felt about his voice. Daryl would have to be careful, because of his injuries, he didn’t think he’d be up to task of loving on his man right now.

He could already feel Paul’s body starting to relax. He needed a break from all his rolling thoughts, and the hard decision ahead of him.

“Well, after being handcuffed to a roof and cutting his own hand off, he ended up with the Governors group. He kidnapped Maggie and Glenn. Beat the shit out Glenn to get Maggie to tell him where we were. The Governor eventually attacked and destroyed the prison and killed a good man.

“Hershel.” Paul whispered. He’d heard most of this story before.

“Yes Hershel.” He answered and kissed the top of his head.

“After pitting Merle against me in their walker games, our group rescued Maggie and Glenn. Merle and I made our way back to the vehicles and met up with Rick and everyone. When they saw Merle with me….they went nuts. I’m not saying that they didn’t have good reason. My brother was an asshole, and he had harmed people I really cared about. But he was blood, my blood kin. So, I was forced to choose between the people that took me in and respected me. People who included me in important decisions, cared about my well being. It really mattered to them if I lived or died. They weren’t gonna accept Merle, no way in hell and they made that perfectly clear. So, I had a decision to make. Stay with the people who loved and respected me or leave with my brother.”

“Was it hard to just leave him out there?”

“What makes you think that’s what I did?”

“Because he was horrible to you and the family you have now.”

“He was, but he was my brother, my last living relative, my blood.”

“You left the group?” Paul asked raising his head to look Daryl in the eyes.

“I had to decide if I could live with it, never seeing him again after I’d just found him. He was a total dick yes, but he was my family. So, yes I left with Merle.”

“That had to be so hard for you.” Paul said.

“It was the hardest thing I’d ever had to do. I’d finally found a family but….”

“But you couldn’t live with leaving him in this fucked up world out there alone.”

“I couldn’t, babe it’s only your opinion that matters right now, not mine or anyone else’s.”

“But….”

“No Paul…look at me.” Paul lifted himself up on his elbow and looked at him.

“Could you live with it if I killed him now remembering that you never told him the things that were done to you? You have several options and none of them have to include having him in your life.”

“What do you mean?”

“One of us could kill him for you … you could kill him yourself … you can have him taken away hundreds of miles and just left to fend for himself … or you can allow him to stay here where you’ll know he’ll be safe. The last one can be done without you having a relationship with him. You need to look inside yourself and figure out what you can live with. This isn’t about him, it’s not about me, it’s not about our girls, or our family here. We’ll all support whatever decision you make. There will be no conflict or judgement. I’m good with any of those scenario’s, now … the cut on my lip hurts, can you kiss it and make it better for me?”

“I love you Daryl.” He said simply and their apartment door flew open and three little girls came running in shouting for their Daddy and Papa. The two men smiled at one another before helping their babies climb up onto their bed.

“Sorry, they wanted er demanded to see you guys.” Carl told them.

“It’s okay, thanks for keeping an eye on them for us. We’ll take it from here.” Daryl told him. Carl turned to leave.

“Hey, what’s for dinner tonight?” Daryl called out.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Well tell them to make enough for five more.”

“Okay.” He smiled and left.

***********************************

“So, Tobin, the reason we came by was to see how quickly you and your men could close in Daryl and Jesus’s bedroom for privacy. Now that they have the girls, they’re gonna need a place to dress and be …. Alone.” Tobin smiled at the implication.

“I think we have all the supplies we need already here.”

“Daryl said it doesn’t have to be full size walls, I guessing rather than having to cut up the sheetrock, we can just make eight feet high.” 

“Sounds good, just let me know when you want it done.”

“I’ll talk to Daryl and let you know.”

“What do you want me to do with him?” Tobin asked indicating to Robert who was still out, lying on the kitchen floor.

“Leave him there. Aaron and Eric will relieve you after dinner.” Rick and Aaron headed out.

“You and Eric want have dinner with us tonight?”

“Sure thanks, I wonder how Jesus is doing?”

“Daryl will get him through this. He’ll be fine.”

“Do you think that he’ll have Daryl kill him?”

“Unfortunately no, he’s to kind hearted and now realizing that he never told his father what happened to him…..”

“Yeah, that’s got be tough.”

“He’ll be okay, he’s got Daryl.”

“They’re good together, really good together.” Aaron said.

“Yes, that’s why I know that they’ll be okay after all this, however it ends.”

***********************************

Daryl, Paul and the girls spent the next half hour in bed. The girls had to tell them everything they had played with and what they had done since being away from their parents. It was a very animated conversation full of cuddles and giggles. Paul reminded them of their Daddy’s injuries and to be careful not to jump on him as they loved to do, even after Daryl protested and said he was just fine. When Paul got up to go to the bathroom, their Daddy told them that their Papa whooped his ass, but he was sorry since they were just playing.

As the family of five entered the kitchen, all heads turned to them. Daryl and Paul automatically reached for each other holding hands.

“Good, you’re here, maybe now we can eat.” Rick grumbled catching on that they had made them uncomfortable by staring.

Tara walked in late, she hadn’t seen Daryl yet today and was shocked at his black eyes and cuts and bruises.

“Daryl, what happened?” Tara asked.

“Papa whooped his ass!” Troubled announced to everyone.

“It was a assident.” Bear chimed in.

“Papa sorry huh Papa?” Bunny asked.

Paul head swung to glare at Daryl, who in turn gave his daughter a look.

“I nich Daddy?” Trouble asked him.

“Yes.” Her Daddy said.

“No.” Her Papa answered at the same time.

Daryl scooped her up which caused a surprise groan of pain from him, that had Paul taking her from his arms quickly.

“We need to get you checked out Daryl.”

“I’m fine.” He grumbled.

They sat down for dinner. Paul filled plates for the girls and Daryl. Daryl inhaled his as always, he was hungry. It had been quite the day. Carol made him a second plate and set it before him. Rick noticed that Jesus was just pushing his food around on his plate. He had a tell, and Daryl, Rick and Maggie all knew it. He watched him as he engaged with his daughters, but never took a bite of his dinner. He was waiting for Daryl to notice. He would, he always noticed when something was wrong with Jesus. He knew the second Daryl’s shoulders slumped. 

“Fine, I’ll go see the doc.” Paul looked at him then jumped up.

“Come on, I’m going with you.”

“You need to stay with the girls.” Daryl told him.

“No, we have babysitters now, isn’t that what you’ve been telling me? I’m not stupid Daryl.”

“We got the girls, Daryl.” Rick told him only to be glared at. Rick knew that Daryl wouldn’t go and get checked out unless Jesus was with him, so he just smiled at him, letting him know that he was on to him.

“Papa sad Daddy, kiss Papa.” Little Bear said.

“I don’t wanna.” Daryl growled, but he pushed himself to a standing position, and gave him a quick peck to appease his daughter. Then he started for the door with his man on his heels.

As the girls finished eating, they took their plates to their unc Rick to give him what was left, then asked where the tub was. He walked them to the sink, knowing Daryl and Jesus taught them to clean up after themselves. 

“We put the dirty dishes here.” He took their plates and placed them in the sink, then was surprised when his own daughter followed suit.

“Good job girls.” Maggie said brightly.

“Who wants to take a bath and get in our jammies, watch a movie and have a sleepover?” Judith jumped up and down and the girls copied her.

“What a movie?” Bunny asked. Maggie realized that they had no idea.

“It’s a surprise. Let’s go.” The girls followed her out with excitement. As they ascended the stairs, Rick could hear Trouble asking if she could go in the rain. He laughed then explained to everyone that the girls had never seen a shower.

*************************************

While Dr. Carson was x-raying Daryl’s ribs, Paul pulled Denise aside.

“Can you give him something strong to put him asleep tonight?”

“What? Why?” She asked him.

“Because he’s hurting and you know him. He’s not going to tell you guys that, and he barely sleeps as it is. He needs to heal and I know I’m not going to be able to get him to take anything for pain. I just want him to get at least one good night’s sleep.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Denise. I really appreciate it.”

Daryl and Dr. Carson came back into the exam room.

“Well?” Paul asked.

“He’s got 2 broken ribs and multiple contusions, he’s going to need about 6 weeks before he’s back to full strength.” Paul’s face drained of all color.

“Paul…Paul…I’m fine. It’s nothing serious.” Daryl glared at the doctor who took a step back. It gave Daryl satisfaction that even with broken ribs and bruises, he could still make a man falter. The doctor made an excuse to leave the room.

“That was just wrong Daryl.” Paul said staring him down and wiping the smirk right off his face.

“Here Daryl, take this.” Daryl looked at the pill, wondering why she would be giving him codeine.

“It’s antibiotics to help make sure you don’t develop pneumonia.”

Daryl kept his expression bland while his mind raced as to why they were lying to him. Denise handed him a cup of water to take the pill. He popped it into his mouth and drank the water handing her the empty cup back.

“Thanks, I’m gonna use the john before we head back home.” He got up and headed into the bathroom. He could hear Paul thanking Denise again for her help. What the hell was going on? He spit the pill into the toilet and flushed it. Apparently, his lover forgot that Merle was a druggie and Daryl knew all about pills just by looking at them, he knew what they were.

*********************************

Paul helped his man undress and got him into bed before undressing himself and climbing in beside him. He spooned up behind Daryl holding him. It was only about 10 pm. Daryl feigned sleep because he assumed that was Paul’s intent. About an hour later, his assumption proved true when Paul carefully got out of bed and got dressed.

Paul lay holding Daryl, he loved him so much and still couldn’t believe he’d hurt him as bad as he had. This was his father’s fault. It was time to go see him. He didn’t want Daryl there. He’d want to protect him and he wasn’t taking any chances of his lover getting further hurt because of him. He’d go see him now while Daryl was drugged. This was his only chance of seeing him alone. He slowly extracted himself from his man and got dressed. He leaned down and kissed his temple before leaving their apartment. He was going to confront his father and he was going to do it alone.

As soon as Daryl heard the door quietly close and got out of bed as fast as his abused body would allow, and dressed himself. It wasn’t easy he left barefooted because it would take too long to put his socks and boots on. He had a pretty good idea of where his guy was headed and he wasn’t about to let him go alone. Losing him wasn’t an option. His body could attest for that.

***********************************

Rick had just finished dressing after seeing Jesus come down the steps and leaving. He looked out the window and saw him going up the front steps next store. He woke Maggie and told her where he was going, then saw Daryl come down the stairs and out the door.

“Dammit.” He said under his breath and left as soon as he saw Daryl walk inside.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Paul found his father sitting at a desk in the study reading a book. Aaron and Eric were making out on the couch with some movie playing on the TV. He laughed to himself before making his presence known. His father’s face was twisted with disgust as he kept glancing over at the two men. He knew that Aaron and Eric were putting on a show for his father’s benefit. Jeez, they were as bad as Daryl. Still it made him smile because he knew they were doing it for him. He took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Aaron and Eric looked up in surprise at Jesus entering the room, alone. Where was Daryl? Aaron didn’t believe that he would let Jesus come here alone.

“Jesus! What are you doing here, where’s Daryl?” Paul rolled his eyes. Did everyone think he wasn’t capable of seeing his father alone? 

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Jesus asked them.

“Ahh…Rick told us to st…”

“Have you looked at Daryl today? Does it appear that I can’t handle the situation?” 

What could the two men say to that? Yes, they’d seen what Jesus did to Daryl. They got up to leave him alone with his father telling him to call out if he needed them. That got them another eye roll. As soon as they reached the hallway, they saw Daryl with a finger over his lips in warning not to speak to him. Five seconds later Rick came through the front door as well, getting the same. They all listened to the conversation in the study.

“Tom!” His father said, beginning to stand.

“Sit!” He barked out making him take his seat in surprise.

“My name is no longer Tom Payne. I changed it the day I turned 18. You are no longer my father, you lost that privilege the day a dick was shoved down my throat when I was 12, in that place you sent me to, to be cured of my disease. My name is Paul Rovia, only Daryl calls me Paul, my friends call me Jesus. You won’t be calling me anything, because we’re not friends and you’re not my father.”

Robert slammed his fist down on the desk.

“I am your father….” He began before Paul cut him off.

“No! No, you’re not, you almost broke me again showing up here. But the only man I have ever loved, made sure that wasn’t going to happen. He has two black eyes, a split lip and eyebrow, my hand print around his neck, multiple contusions, and two broken ribs. All because he took your place, yeah I realized it after, as we laid naked in bed, that I wasn’t beating the shit out of him at all, I was beating the shit out of you!”

“I didn’t know what they were doing to you! You never said a word to me! I would have taken you out and gotten justice! Why didn’t you tell me?” His father yelled at him.

“Tell you! Tell the person who sent me there in the first place and wouldn’t let me come home no matter how much I begged? Are you kidding? They were doing what you wanted! Curing me from wanting to be with boys! Shoving shit up my ass every day, making me bleed, mop handle, broomsticks, whatever was available at the time!” 

“Choking me by shoving their dicks down my throat! These were grown ass men! I was only 12! I was called every vile name in the book. For two fucking years, I willed myself to stay awake because I knew they be coming for me, I wanted to try to fight, but I was just too damn small, I was no match for them! Even after I got home, I had no friends, I couldn’t risk being sent back there. For years after I ran away, I had no one I was always afraid every day.”

The look of horror on his father’s face was very satisfying, he hoped the picture he painted, gave him nightmares for the rest of his miserable life. 

“Then I started taking Martial art classes, that helped me with my loneliness but, until Daryl, I had nightmares every single day of my life! My Daryl, loves me unconditionally, despite all my flaws, of which there are many. Unconditionally, the way you were supposed to love me!”

“I now have a beautiful family, and I’d fight to the death for each and every one of them. Daryl would do the same for me and already has. It’s because of him that you’re still alive. When I saw you, I would have been perfectly happy with him killing you for me, and he still will if I ask him to. But rather than thinking of his own satisfaction of ridding me of you, he thought about me, ME! He wants to make sure I can live with whatever fate I decide on for you, because he loves ME! The child that failed you miserably, the child that had a disease that he needed to be cured from, the child you felt didn’t deserve to be loved.”

“Son, I didn’t know I wouldn’t have ev….”

“I’m not your son! I belong to Daryl, to my 3 daughters and to our extended family here. Who’s the lonely one now?” He turned to walk out.

“Wait! You haven’t let me have my say!” His father said in a demanding tone.

“What? I’m doing exactly what you did to me. You mean to say that, that’s wrong? Do you even remember the last time you held me or kissed me, because I don’t?”

“Men don’t hug or kiss one another!” He raged.

“I was a child for god’s sake, a child who needed to be held and kissed and loved. Perhaps it was the lack of that, that made me gay, made me crave a man’s attention. What do you think of that old man?” He turned and walked out of the room, before his father could even respond to that outright lie.

With no notice that he was coming out, the four men in the hallway were busted for eavesdropping. Paul didn’t even stop to acknowledge them, but continued on out the front door and headed back home. He’d deal with his lover later. He was too angry at the moment.

Rick heard the ‘fuck’ that Daryl said under his breath.

“Trouble?” He asked smiling.

“Shut up.” Daryl told him. He knew he was in trouble. Dammit, he’d only needed a few seconds of notice and he could have hidden. Damn Ninja.

***********************************

Paul stepped inside their apartment and was glad the girls were having a sleepover with Judith. He felt drained. Facing his father had been hard. He had no idea how Daryl was awake and there, but it comforted him seeing him, as he walked out. He hadn’t spoken, he couldn’t really, facing his demon took more than he’d realized.

He was initially angry with him, but as he hit the fresh air outside, his thoughts cleared and he knew his man was there to support him. They’d talk about it later, after he got himself together.

He peeled off his clothes and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge, and made his way to their bed. He made himself comfortable and then he leaned against the headboard and opened one of the beers. He took a sip and reflected on the confrontation with his father. He really needed to talk to Daryl. He could read people better than anyone he’d ever seen. It was a gift he wished he had. He was lost in thought when their apartment door opened and his man stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

*************************************

Daryl made his way home slowly and stopped on the porch and had a smoke. He wasn’t in a hurry knowing that Paul was probably mad at him, but he really wanted to hold him after hearing the conversation he’d had with Robert. He was so proud of him for standing up to the asshole.

He put his cigarette out and headed inside. He made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab big Tupperware bowl of leftovers from dinner because he noticed that Paul never ate tonight. It was his favorite, after all, and he could eat again. His steps slowed once more, more because his body was hurting after the beating, he took from Paul, and all the poking and prodding from the Doc. It actually hurt to take a deep breath and managing all these steps wasn’t helping.

Paul had told him that he could be mad at him but still love him. He hoped he had been telling the truth, because he looked pretty pissed when he came out and saw all of them standing there. He paused at the door to their apartment to catch his breath, damn it hurt to breathe. He opened it and went inside. He glanced around, with the open floor plan, he found Paul right away. He grabbed a fork out of the silverware drawer and a rag then walked over to his lover who was propped up in bed having a beer. 

Paul had yet to say a word to him, but his eyes were following every move, every step he made. It gave him as uneasy feeling in his stomach. Just how mad was he? His expression was blank and Daryl couldn’t read it. He set the big bowl on the nightstand and looked at him. He didn’t know what to do. Neither of them had said a word yet. Daryl still didn’t quite get how fights worked with them. They didn’t fight often, so he just stood there like a deer in the headlights waiting to be run over.

**************************************

Daryl was just standing there beside the bed looking at him. Paul wasn’t sure what was going through his head. Was he really pissed about them trying to drug him? He needed him, he didn’t want to fight with him. He took a chance and reached over to turn down his side of the bed hoping he would get in with him.

***************************************

Paul grabbed the covers on his side of the bed and pulled them aside. He took that as an invitation to get in the bed. He let go of the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding and took a deep breath, which he immediately regretted, cause it hurt like hell. He began unbuttoning his shirt and glanced back to Paul and found him watching him. But his eyes weren’t full of lust and desire, they were filled with sadness and remorse. Daryl hated seeing him like that. He let his pants drop to the floor and kicked them off. He’d pick them up tomorrow, he was in too much pain tonight. He gingerly sat on the bed then groaned a bit trying to get into position like Paul leaning up against the headboard. His man leaned forward and pulled the covers up onto his lap, opened a beer and handed it to him along with four Ibuprofen.

****************************************

Paul watched his lover undress and could see the pain he was in. The guilt was eating him up inside. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to speak. He needed to know how mad Daryl was at him. After pulling up the covers over his lover, he let his hand rest on top of them, between them bumping into his man’s hand. They clasped hands at the same time. Both blew out a breath in relief that things may not be as bad as they each thought. Paul needed Daryl right now. He’d made a decision, but didn’t know how his lover would take it.

“Daryl, I can’t do it.”

Even though it was said sadly, Daryl’s heart dropped. Paul had always said they could do anything together. He needed to be there when he confronted his father. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Paul could handle himself, he just needed to be close in case his man needed him. He never thought it would make Paul break up with him. He didn’t know what to do. Should he beg? Should he just leave? He could feel his eyes welling up with tears. He didn’t want to be that guy, the one who cries like a baby. He released Paul’s hand and threw the covers back to swing his legs out of bed. Dammit! Son of a bitch, it hurt to like hell to move, but he needed to get out of there before he literally fell apart in front of him.

*****************************

Where was he going? Paul’s heart start to race with panic. Was he leaving him? He said he’d support him in whatever decision he made. Did he make the wrong decision?

“Daryl?” He just kept walking slowly away. Paul felt like he was going to throw up. Why was he leaving him when he needed him the most? Paul’s panic was working its way into a full blown attack.

“Daryl! You said you’d support my decision, why are you leaving? Daryl!”

Daryl’s mind was reeling with the thought of … this was how it was going to end? He whipped around to give his lover, or ex-lover, a piece of his mind.

“I was only there in case you needed me, that was all! You said we could fight and it didn’t mean we stopped loving each other! You tried to drug me, but I wasn’t gonna throw you to the curb! I think what you did was worse than what I did!” And damn if his tears didn’t betray him in front of….of…. he didn’t even know how to think of him anymore.

Paul jumped from the bed and went to him. What the hell was going on?

“What are you talking about? I would never throw you to the curb! I love you!” Paul was now shouting. He couldn’t help it. He was so afraid of losing Daryl.

“You know what…just kill him then Daryl. I’d rather live with the death of him, than losing you.” His face was already streaked with tears.

“What?” Daryl asked with confusion.

“You said you’d support me, you shouldn’t have said that if you didn’t mean it.” Paul accused him.

Daryl swallowed down the lump in his throat. Were they talking about two different things?

“I said I’d support you and I meant it.”

“Then why are you leaving me?”

“You told me you couldn’t do this.” He waved a hand between them indicating them.

“What? No, I didn’t, I was talking about my father.”

Daryl rested his arms on top of Paul’s shoulders and leaned his forehead against his.

“Dammit Paul, why are we so fucked up? I thought we were doing so much better with our communication, you didn’t say a word to me when I came in.”

“Well, you didn’t say anything either.”

“I was waiting to see how mad you were.”

“Me too….” The two men looked at one another, both sorry.

“Let’s start over.” Daryl said to him and turned to make his way back to the bed. His lover stopped him and wrapped his arms around his neck. He needed to. Daryl returned his hug even though it was killing his ribs to do so. 

“I love you Daryl.” Paul whispered to him. Daryl held him tight.

“I love you too.”

Paul got his man settled back into the bed and grabbed two more beers before climbing in beside him. He opened the bottles and handed one to Daryl, then took his hand into his own.

“Daryl, you were right, I don’t think I can live with killing him. I never told him what happened to me. Sending him outside the walls would also be a death sentence wouldn’t it?”

Daryl gave his hand a reassuring squeeze of support.

“I’m good with whatever you decide.”

Paul leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder. He needed the closeness it brought.

“But how do I live with him here? I do blame him even though he says he had no idea that would happen to me. I’ve hated him for so long now. I just don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t make that decision for you, but I ain’t letting him within 20 feet of you or our girls. You don’t have to decide anything tonight, let’s just sleep on it.”

Paul sighed. He really didn’t know what to do about his father. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten. Daryl set his beer on the nightstand and grabbed the large Tupperware bowl and fork. 

“I brought you dinner, you didn’t eat today.”

Paul took the lid off and laughed, as soon as he saw it was spaghetti. It was like music to Daryl’s ears. The light was back in his eyes. 

“Do they know you stole their leftovers?” He asked Daryl, eyes sparkling.

“That’s what they git for making so much, open.” Daryl demanded feeding him a big bite before twirling some up for himself.

“Wait, we got bread!” Paul said excitedly, and jumped up to go get some. He cut off two huge chunks and slathered them with some freshly churned butter. His mouth was watering with anticipation.

“This is so good, thank you.” Paul said to him, taking a big bite and closing his eyes to savor it. It had been years since he’d had some bread.

He climbed back in bed and they ate in silence for a few minutes, until Daryl had a discouraging thought.

“You ain’t gonna stop making me biscuits are you?”

Paul actually laughed again.

“I’m not sure I can burn them in an oven…it was a campfire that kept beating me.”

“I’ll build us a fire ring in the back yard.” Daryl told him as serious as a heart attack, which had his man burst out with laughter again.

“Then yes, I can still make you your burnt biscuits.” He said still smiling at his man. Lord he loved him so much. Who other than his guy would be concerned over not getting anymore of his ‘camp fire’ biscuits?

When they finished eating, Paul got up to put everything away and cleaned up. When he returned, Daryl was lying on his good side trying to get comfortable.

“Babe, you need to try to sleep on your back until you’re healed.”

“Nah, I don’t want to have nightmares, turn off the light and get in here, I’m tired.” He did as his lover asked but faced him rather than having Daryl spoon him. He slipped his leg between Daryl’s and leaned in to kiss him goodnight, caressing his handsome bruised face. He needed the closeness tonight, he needed to feel his heartbeat and his breath. It had been a rough day for both of them.

Daryl pulled him up tight against him, he didn’t care that it hurt like hell, he just needed to have him close, skin to skin, face to face, hearts beating as one. Soon they were both asleep safe in each others arm’s, they’d deal with the rest tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After hearing Jesus, Daryl, Rick, Aaron and Eric leave, Carol came out of the kitchen, where she’d been listening to the confrontation between Jesus and Robert. She been walking home after a visit with Tara and Denise when she saw Jesus entering the boarding house alone. She’d crept inside to make sure nothing happened to him. After all it was her pookie’s man and he wasn’t there to look out for him. In hindsight though, she should have known he’d show up. When Rick came in as well, she smiled to herself. They were a family, always looking out for one another.

As she listened to Jesus and Robert, she really wrestled with what his father had done to him, but believed that Jesus hadn’t told him what they’d done to him. She didn’t want to admit that she’d taken a liking to Robert over the past several months and was having a hard time with the thought that she’d read him so wrong, that he was actually a monster. The idea flashed in her mind that she could remedy this situation herself discretely, but she realized she really needed to talk to Daryl first, just in case he wanted to be the one to handle it.

Carol entered the study without making a sound, to find Robert holding his head in his hands. She wasn’t sure if he was crying. She watched him for a moment before speaking. He truly seemed appalled at the things Jesus had told him. She still couldn’t understand how any parent could be so cold as to send their child away ‘to be cured’ from being gay.

“What makes a man stop loving his child just because he’s different?” She asked. His head shot up and he quickly ran his palms over his eyes.

“I’ve always loved Tom!” He argued.

“He’s one of the finest men I’ve ever meant, I can’t fathom how you couldn’t love him.”

Robert was working himself into a fine rage. No one here seemed to want to listen to him and let him talk. He loved his son for god’s sake, he never wanted him harmed. He just didn’t want him to become one of them!

“I loved my son! I just didn’t want him to turn into one of those faggots that touched little boys!” Spittle was running down his chin during his loud outburst.

“Touched little boys? He was just a little boy himself when you sent him to slaughter!” Carols protective instinct was kicking in. Jesus was Daryl’s now and no one messed with her Daryl or someone he loved.

“I didn’t want him turning into one of them!” He raged on. “From the time I was five, my fucking queer coach put his hands on me, touching me ….until I was eleven! I wasn’t going to let my son….my son turn into one of those faggots!” His face was beet red, he was breathing heavily and shaking in his rage.

“What?” Carol said in disbelief. “You actually compared your young gay son to that of a child predator? Are you kidding me? Are you insane? What the hell is wrong with you? You sent an innocent boy off to be tortured because you… you thought he’d be a child molester?” Carol just stood staring at him. She couldn’t wrap her mind around what he was implying.

“Oh, I know exactly how it feels to have a man’s hands on you! It’s disgusting, vile, and so very wrong! I couldn’t let him become one of them! I had to save him! I didn’t know that they were going to hurt him! I didn’t know…..” He buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

“You can’t possibly think that I’d believe that you don’t know the difference between a gay man and a child predator.”

Carol wanted to end him in the worst way at this moment. She couldn’t even muster up the sympathy for his childhood abuse at the moment.

“Don’t leave this house or I will kill you myself.” With that said, she turned and left, her own head spinning.

*******************************************

Daryl woke and glanced at the clock, 3:13. He needed to pee and take some more pills. His man was snuggled up to him and he really didn’t want to get out of bed, but he was hurting. He may have to rethink his decision about the pain pills the doc offered. He’d give his right arm for one of those right now. As he tried to roll onto his back he groaned in pain. It woke Paul.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered with concern.

“Sorry, everything hurts, I need to get up and I don’t think I can on my own.”

“I’ll get you whatever you need, you don’t have to get up, what do you need?”

“I need to pee.” Daryl tried for a smile, but it hurt his cut lip. “Ow…Ow…don’t make me laugh.”

“I could put a diaper on you.” His lover said and laughed. Daryl glared at him which made him laugh harder.

“Don’t even think about it. Help me up.”

Paul got out of bed and helped his man get to his feet. He’d never seen Daryl in so much pain before. It was all his fault.

“I’m so sorry Daryl.”

“Stop! This ain’t on you, I made this decision, and I’d do it again for you. I’m gonna take a piss, can you get me about 6 of those pills?” Paul watched him head toward the bathroom noticing all the bruises were darkening to a bluish/black and they were everywhere, from head to toe. He put his pants on, slipped his bare feet into his boots and grabbed his shirt and left, quickly and quietly.

*************************************

Carol laid in bed still awake and it was after 3. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep now. She was still reeling after her conversation with Robert. She decided to sit on the porch swing and take in some night air until her mind calmed down a bit.

The front door swung open and Jesus came flying out and down the steps, he was headed up the street before she even had a chance to get a word out. Where was he going at this time of night? It took her a minute for her brain to work after being so lost in her own thoughts. She jumped up to go check on Daryl. Was something wrong with him? Why else would Jesus be flying up the street? Was he going after the doc? As soon as she opened the screen door, she saw Daryl coming towards the door in his underwear. Her hand went to her heart in relief.

“What’s going on, Jesus just flew out here like his tail was on fire.” 

Daryl smiled at her description, or tried to until his lip hurt.

“I’d be willing to bet he’s waking up the doc right about now.”

“Why?” Carol asked him.

“To get me some pain pills.”

“The doc didn’t give you any?”

“I didn’t take them, wishing I had now.”

“Come…sit.” 

“Nah, hurts too much to try to get up.” He lit a smoke staring down the street where the infirmary was.

“Why are you up this time of night?”

“I had a rather disturbing conversation with his father. I wanted to kill him on the spot.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you first. You know what Jesus wants, and I thought maybe Jesus might want you to be the one.”

“Nah, he can’t live with his death because he never told that piece of shit what happened to him.”

“Are you just going to take care of it?” She asked him.

He knew what she was implying.

“Nah, I couldn’t let any of you kill my asshole brother and left with him, remember? So, I get it. I’ll accept whatever decision he makes and support him.”

“You’re a good man Daryl.”

“I just love Paul enough not to kill the bastard if he wants him to live.”

“He hates gays because he was abused by his little league coach, from the time he was 5, until he turned 11.”

“What does being gay have to do with that?”

“Exactly, that’s why I wanted to kill him. However, I did believe that Jesus never told him what they did to him.”

“Nah, he didn’t.”

“He sure did whoop your ass though didn’t he.” She asked smiling at him.

“Yeah, he’s a tough little bastard, he could have killed me, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I didn’t want to lose him and he was withdrawing right before my eyes.”

She gave his hand a squeeze.

“You two are good for each other. I love seeing you happy.” He looked at her.

“I never thought I’d have my very own family, I’ll do anything to keep it.”

“Speaking of family, here comes your other half now.” They looked to see Jesus running toward the house. He came to an abrupt stop when he saw them standing on the porch.

“Daryl! What are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for you.” His lover told him.

“I got you some real pain pills from the doc, please take one for me.” He held out the bottle to him and Daryl accepted it. Carol’s heart melted at the way they looked at each other. It was like they forgot she was even there.

“I’ll get you some water.” Paul told him heading for the door.

“I got some right here.”

“You knew?”

Daryl nodded at him and opened the pill bottle to pull out two oxycodone. Paul grabbed the bottle of water off the railing and opened it and handed it to him. Daryl swallowed the pills and hoped they would kick in fast.

“Come on I need to get you into bed.” Paul said to him.

“I don’t know Paul I’m really hurting here, not sure I’m up to it tonight.” He said it with a straight face shocking his lover. Then Paul realized he was teasing him and responded in kind.

“Well….what if I do all the work, and you can just lay there?” That made Daryl out right laugh which he instantly regretted, and it turned into a groan.

Carol shook her head and kissed them both on the cheek and went inside to go to bed herself.

Paul put his arm around his man and they headed inside to their bed.

****************************************

Robert couldn’t sleep so he pushed a chair over to the window to take in some night air hoping it would help. The things that Carol had said to him really upset him and had his mind in overdrive. In his mind, his little league coach was a faggot, why else would he put his hands on him? Aaron had seemed like a nice normal guy when he’d found him trying to survive out there. He was truly shocked to find out he was one of them queers, and thankful that he didn’t try to put his hands on him. Hell, he didn’t even like shaking hands with other men, but knew he had to. The thought of a man touching him made him sick to his stomach. His son telling him that he was the reason he was gay, shocked him. He knew what a child predator was, they were men who went after little girls. They were sick too, but a man touching another man or boy was just a fucking faggot. Dam he needed his mind to settle and quiet.

The attic light went on next door. He knew that’s where his son and that … that brute lived. All the hours he’d spent helping these people turn that attic into an apartment, only now to find out is was for his son and his…..he couldn’t even bring himself to think the word. He left his room and made his way into the attic. There were 4 windows on that side of the house and with the open floor plan he could see everywhere but inside their closed in bathroom.

He heard their voices as soon as he entered the attic. Everyone’s windows were open to feel the cool breeze after another hot day. They were in their kitchen. He didn’t turn any lights on so they wouldn’t see him. His son was laughing as Daryl pulled something out of the fridge.

“Really Daryl, you’re eating more?”

“I can’t take pain pills on an empty stomach, and you need to get undressed anyway.” He watched the man feed his son a bite off the same fork he’d just eaten off of, and it made him sick to his stomach. Then Tom started taking off all his clothes. Roberts belly rolled with disgust, when his son then hugged the asshole.

“Thank you for not interfering with me talking to him.”

“I know you needed to do it.”

“Do you forgive me for making the wrong decision, I know you wanted him dead?”

“I only wanted to kill him because of what he did to you Paul. I also knew you wouldn’t be able to kill him or have him killed.”

“How? I didn’t even know.”

“Because you have and loving and kind heart, you’re not uncivilized like me.”

“Daryl, everyone here knows you have the biggest heart, oh you act all tough and badass, but you would die for anyone in this family.” The man didn’t respond to his son’s remark and turned to the fridge, opening it to grab a couple beers. That’s when Robert saw all the scars on the man’s back. He frowned wondering where they all came from then dismissed it. He really didn’t care. He continued to listen. He hadn’t seen his son in almost 20 years and he yearning to know everything about him even if it included him being a faggot and in a relationship with a Neanderthal.

“So, do you forgive me?” Paul asked him again. Daryl set his beer on the counter and held his lovers face in his hands.

“Paul, there’s nothing to forgive, you haven’t done anything wrong, besides now I get to punch him anytime he gets near you, and I find that very satisfying.” 

Paul laughed and hugged him.

“I love you so much, I don’t know how I got so lucky to find you.”

“It took the world going to shit for us to find each other, I never loved no one til you.”

Robert was confused by that statement. The man had to be pushing forty, it didn’t make sense to him.

“So, you heard everything I said to him, right?” Daryl nodded, so he could continue.

“I can’t kill him but I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to have nightmares like I have since the day he sent me there. But after I left, I realized he’d never loved me, never hugged me or kissed me I don’t even think I’d ever even sat on his lap. The boy I told you about was the only friend I ever had until you.”

“You’re not alone now and will never be alone again, you have me, our girls, and the rest of our family here.

“How are we going to live here with him here?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make it perfectly clear to him that he’s not to come anywhere near you or our girls.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I’m hoping he does come near me.” Daryl told him smiling, and made his guy laugh again.

“Come on, hurry up, I need to get you into bed.”

“You trying to get in my pants?”

“I would love nothing more than to get into your pants, but alas, I have to wait until you heal and are not in any pain.”

“Meds are kicking in, and I’m not feeling any pain right now.” Daryl growled at him just the way he liked it and started backing him up.

“No…..no don’t use your super powers on me, that’s not fair. Daryl stop, I have more will power than you and I refuse to hurt you anymore than I already have.”

“I told you that was my decision.”

“I know, and it’s my decision to take care of you, love you and make you better, and if that means no sex then so be it. When the doctor gives you the okay, then I’ll fuck your brains out, not before.”

“But we don’t have any kids tonight.” Daryl whined.

“How about I read to you, I think It’ll help us both.” Paul said looking down at his erection. Daryl smiled, at least his lover was suffering too.

“Alright.”

The two men put the food away cleaned up, and brushed their teeth and got into bed. Paul pulled out his favorite, Little House on the Prairie, and read to him until he fell asleep, then kissed him and turned out the light and held him close.

Robert made his way back to his room and got into bed. Has thinking about asking Mrs. Neudermeyer if he could move into the attic. He had no idea how long he’d be under house arrest, and his current room was small. He asked himself….who he was kidding, he wanted to be able to see his son. He needed to sleep on it. He hoped that Tobin wouldn’t put two and two together if he was able to move up there.

Two hours later he woke up in a cold sweat, shaking, gasping for air. It was just a dream, he kept repeating to himself as the dream replayed in his head. It was of his little league coach and what he’d done to him. He been so scared that he’d kill his parents just like he said. He couldn’t tell, he just couldn’t. Next thing he knew his coach was doing the same filthy things to his son. Tom was so scared and wanted him to save him, but he couldn’t because he didn’t know.

He sat on the side of his bed and cried. Tom had told Daryl he hoped he’d have nightmares after hearing what they did to him. He tried to think back before he was six. Did his father hug him and kiss him? He laid there and let the memories he thought long gone roll through his mind. His father holding him on his shoulders so he could see the parade. Him having his arm wrapped around him so he wouldn’t fall off the horse on the merry-go-round at the fair. His father lying in bed with him and reading him a bedtime story. The memories were flooding his mind. His father had loved him very much. When had he stopped? Why did he stop? 

Robert lifted his head from his hands. His father had never stopped loving him. It was he who stopped loving his father. In his mind, his father hadn’t saved him from his coach. In his mind his father allowed it to happen. Six years of his childhood taken from him and he blamed his father, not the man who abused him. And now his own son had suffered because of it. He’d never loved on his son, hugged him or kissed him. His goal was to make his son tough. When he noticed his son looking at boys instead of girls….that was unacceptable to him. He hadn’t wanted his son to be like his coach. He hadn’t wanted him to grow up and want to touch little boys. He was only trying to help him when he sent him to that place. He had no idea of the things they were doing to him. Hurting him, raping him…. He cried harder just thinking about what he’d sent his son into.

No wonder his son hated him. He deserved to be hated. He was a horrible father. Maybe… it was his fault that his son was what he is. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He got up to take a shower, they’d be no more sleep this night for him.

When he got out of the shower he dressed and went back to the attic, there was a nice breeze up there and he needed the air. He looked across and could see a faint light. He made his way to the window where he could see their bed. His son was leaning on his elbow looking at his…..he couldn’t bring himself to think it. He was gently brushing the man’s hair off his face. He could feel by watching how much his son loved this man. He didn’t even turn away when his son leaned down and kissed him. The man didn’t wake up, but that didn’t stop his son from kissing his closed eyes, his nose, his forehead, his lips.

He wanted to turn away and not watch, but he couldn’t. He was drinking in the sight of his son, his boy who he had loved and failed. He seemed so happy with this man, it still made his stomach queasy to watch, but he couldn’t bring himself to turn away. His son then laid his head on the man’s shoulder and draped his arm across his torso and closed his eyes to sleep. Still he sat by the window taking in the night air until the sun began to rise.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!

Chapter 45

Robert entered the kitchen to find Tobin drinking some coffee. He knew everyone hated him now, so he poured himself a cup and went into the study to drink it. He’d wait until Tobin left for work before talking to Mrs. Neudermeyer about moving into the attic. She seemed to be a little more sympathetic about the whole situation, although he had no doubt whatsoever, whose side she was on. After all the revelations he made last night, he decided to keep his mouth shut and lay low. Seeing his son in person, face to face, was not an option at present, but he’d be content to watch him from afar for now.

Tobin stopped by the study to remind him that he was not to leave the house for any reason and that his life depended on him following the instructions. How quickly everyone in Alexandria had turned on him. He been working side by side with these people for almost a year, yet not one person seemed to remember that. His son and the …..goon he lived with seemed to be very loved by all here. As soon as he heard the front door close, he made his way back to the kitchen before Mrs. Neudermeyer left to go work in the pantry. When he walked in, she put a plate of eggs and potatoes with toast down on the table.

“Sit.” She told him. He did as she asked. She brought him another cup of coffee and set it beside the plate, then sat down across from him.

“Your boy is a fine young man. I’d been asking for 2 years if anyone could find me a pasta maker when they went out on runs, and it was your boy that brought one back for me. He is a kind and compassionate man one you could be proud of. But he seemed so sad and lonely until he came back with Daryl last year. We thought we had lost them both, until Rick found them and brought them back. They’d been missing for 2 years. Now our Daryl… he is a hard nut to crack, a loner, never smiled, mostly just growled at everyone, barely saw him as he was outside the walls more than he was inside until he came back with your son.”

Robert stopped the forkful of his breakfast at her words and looked at her. 

“Now Daryl was the one who hunted for us and kept us all safe. He and Rick were the ones that found him out there beyond our walls, and your son stole a truck full of food from them. They chased him down and brought him back here and put him in the cell.” She smiled with remembrance before continuing.

“He escaped the cell somehow and went into Ricks house to talk to them in the middle of the night. We thought Daryl was going to kill him, but he didn’t. Instead he and Rick listened to what he had to say. We learned about two other communities out there and forged relationships with both of them. The war happened with the Sanctuary and we lost a lot of people and Alexandria was basically burned to the ground. Everyone was separated during that time. Those of us that were still alive came back to rebuild. But Daryl and Jesus were lost to us presumed dead until the day Rick and Maggie found them. They’d been missing for over two years. At first no one noticed any difference in them until the day that your son got hurt and it was bad. He’d fallen into a pile of barbed wire and we thought he was dead. Our Daryl went bezerk and began shouting at everyone involved on the run about not protecting him, and that if he was there, he would have protected him. We thought Daryl was going to kill Rick over that since he was the one who separated them on the two different runs.” She smiled at him.

“Imagine our surprise when your son called out for Daryl. Daryl and all of us thought he was dead, and he calls out for Daryl. It was that night when we saw any emotion from our hunter. To say we were surprised would be an understatement. We’d known Daryl for years and never saw any emotion from him, hell, we barely even saw him. But thinking that your son was dead was his undoing. Our Daryl finally found someone to love and Jesus who always seemed so lonely and sad, finally found someone to love him. Then we lost them again when that massive herd started piling up. The rest you know…..”

She stopped and looked him in the eye.

“I’m sorry you can’t bring yourself to love your child because he is different, but we all love him here.”

“I love my son and always have.”

She gave him a sad smile. 

“No…. you haven’t, you wanted to change him when you should have loved him unconditionally.” 

Robert didn’t know how to respond to that fact, and remained mute on the subject. Then he thought it might work to his benefit of asking to move to the attic.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about. I was wondering….since it appears that I’m going to be under house arrest for the unforeseeable future, could I perhaps move into the attic? My room is so small and the attic would provide me with a large space to walk and get my exercise in?”

“I suppose that’ll be fine, but you need to think about what I’ve told you.”

“I’m already thinking about it. Thank you.”

“Okay, I have to go, they’re expecting me at the pantry. You’d do well to stay inside here Robert, because our Daryl loves your son and will kill you, should you set foot outside anywhere near Jesus.”

“I have no intentions of wanting to die, so I won’t be stepping outside anytime soon.”

“Very well, I’ll see you tonight.” With that she took her leave and was gone.

He finished his breakfast and went upstairs to move into the attic. He spent most of the day setting up living quarters for himself mostly on the side next to his son’s place. He placed a chair by every window. It wasn’t as easy to see inside his son’s place during the day so he wanted to get his place set up before dark, when their lights would come on and he’d be able to see his son again.

He knew he’d be living in the dark when night came, because he didn’t want them to know that he was watching them, so his lights would stay off at night. He also made a mental note to be downstairs when everyone got home from work so no one would have to come and check on him. He didn’t want anyone putting two and two together.

Supper was a quiet affair these days, as no one really talked to him anymore. Aaron and Eric were they’re for dinner. He knew they were checking up on him per Rick’s orders and that they were putting on a show for his benefit, with all the touching and kissing. He showed no emotion anymore and just tried to ignore them. After all he didn’t like being punched in the face. It was in his best interest to remain mute, for his own self preservation. 

As soon as Aaron and Eric left, he went up to the attic for the night. He heard them before he saw them and ran to a window. There was just something about hearing a little girls giggle that could bring a smile to your face.

His son was chasing their 3 little girls around the apartment. The girls were naked and had wet hair. They must have just gotten out of the tub.

“You know what happens to little girls who don’t put their jammies on don’t you?” They girls screamed with delight and ran while he chased them.

“Daddy, daddy save me papa gonna git me!” One girl called out.

“Come here Trouble and Daddy will protect you from the tickle monster.”

“But don’t jump on daddy, remember he has a boo-boo.” His son reminded. He watched as that man lifted her over his head where he was seated on the couch and then gave her raspberries all over her little belly.

“I’m the raspberry monster, did I forget to tell you that?” And he laid some raspberries on her neck as she screamed squirming with uncontrollable laughter.

Robert didn’t even know that he was grinning ear to ear watching them with their children.

“Daryl, put her down, you’re not supposed to be lifting anything.”

“Ain’t no one gonna tell me I can’t hold my daughters, not even you, Paul.” Daryl told him.

His son then walked toward the man with a child sitting on each foot, giggling like they were at a fair on the best ride they had. He snatched the child out of the man’s arms and threw her up in the air and caught her. Her laughter was so infectious. But his smile turned upside down when he saw the man glaring at his son.

“Alright girls, get your jammies on so we can have story time.” His son said to the girls. They cheered and ran to their corner to do as their papa said.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” His son called after them. He watched then as his son straddled the man’s legs and took his face into his hands. The man, however, was still glaring at his son.

“Don’t be mad at me Daryl, you can love on them all you want, you just can’t pick them up.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Nope, but I can tell you why I don’t want you to do it.” 

Robert watched as his son leaned down to whisper in his ear. He couldn’t hear what he said, but it was a lengthy conversation. He watched the man close his eyes and a small smile appear. The man then put his hands on his son’s ass and Robert had to look away. He went down stairs to get a bottle of water.

****************************************

Over the next 4 weeks Robert spent all his time looking out the windows of the boarding house watching his son with his family. They spent a great deal of time outside. Watching his boy coddle the man, at first irritated him, then as the guy was recuperating, he would glare at Tom, and his son showed no fear of the man, it became funny to see. They clearly loved those girls of theirs, and they were adorable and so funny. Robert was falling more in love with them, as each day passed. He knew their routine and watched them all day long. He didn’t even turn away when his son and Daryl would touch each other in passing. However, it was in the fourth week when his stomach didn’t turn when he saw them kiss, and he didn’t turn away. It was their daughters that made them kiss all the time, he noted. They had them wrapped around their tiny fingers.

They were currently in the backyard playing in a large family sized pool that they had brought in last week. They were quite the handful for the two men. The girls were begging them to come in the pool. Daryl began to take his boots and shirt off when his son stopped him.

“Girls…Daddy can’t get in the pool for another two weeks.” His son told them which made them pout.

“Yer no fun Papa!” Trouble yelled out at him and her sisters agreed. Robert found it easy to tell the triplets apart now after 4 weeks of watching them, when in the beginning he didn’t see how Daryl and Tom were able to know who was who.

“They’re right.” Daryl said looking at his son, and in a swift move that had Robert standing up, he picked his son up and threw him in the pool. It had Robert laughing out loud. When his surfaced, he heard Daryl tell him….

“You need to cool yer jets Paul. I think I know when I’m able to do stuff.”

“Damn you Daryl! We only had 13 days left! Now, we’re probably going to have to wait an extra week!”

“The hell we are!” Daryl growled. Robert didn’t even flinch at the words, he smiled instead. He’d noticed the sexual tension building between them over the past weeks, and how their tempers flared. But they were always there for one another, and made up quickly.

“The hell, Papa!” Little Bear said, making the two glaring men crack a smile. 

His son climbed out of the pool and went to stand in front of Daryl.

“Are you alright?” He asked with concern.

“Yeah.” Daryl answered him and leaned in to kiss him.

“But we ain’t waiting another week and that’s final.”

“Daryl….”

“You wanna go for another swim?”

Robert chuckled to himself. He really did enjoy watching them all, day after day. He’d come to realize that his son really loved that man and Daryl loved him back, they both loved those three adorable little girls more than anything. What amazed him was even when they would have a fight, they never raised their voices or called each other names, and they always made up quickly. He’d learned early on that if he kept turning away when they touched each other or kissed, he’d might as well stop watching, and he wanted to get to know his son, at any cost.

That night at story time, which was his favorite thing ever, to watch them do, he cried. He cried because he’d never gave his son the childhood he needed. He’d never hugged him or kissed him, or read him stories. He’d never even said I love you to him. Everything that he enjoyed watching them do….he’d never done any of it. And…from what he’d heard, Daryl childhood was worse. How did they grow up to be such kind, loving, perfect parents, he wondered to himself? 

When the stories ended, Robert was getting up to go to bed as he did every night after story time, when Daryl’s words caused him to pause.

“I’m gonna jump in the shower, when the girls are asleep, I wanna talk to you about something.”

“Are we okay?” Paul asked him. Daryl placed a hand of reassurance on his son’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

“We’re fine Paul, better than fine. I love you, don’t forget that.” His son visibly relaxed, at his touch and words. Robert poured himself a whiskey while he waited.

***********************************

Daryl wasn’t looking forward to this conversation with his lover, but he’d already put it off for a month now. He’d had to wait until he was stronger just in case it didn’t go well. He didn’t rush in the shower as he normally did to give the girls time to be sleeping soundly, he didn’t want them hearing it.

Paul racked his brain trying to figure out what Daryl needed to talk to him about. He wasn’t worried much, since his man told him it wasn’t about them, but he wished he hurry up so he could find out.

When Daryl came out of the bathroom, he found Paul at the kitchen sink doing up the bed time snack dishes. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. His lover tensed first and then relaxed back against him expelling a breath.

“I told you it wasn’t anything about us, why are you worried?”

“I worry anytime someone says we need to talk.”

“Well this is just something about your father.”

“Did you kill him?” Paul turned in his arms to ask.

“No, I may hate him, but I love you and I won’t kill him unless you ask me to.” Paul laid his head against Daryl.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“Wanna beer?” Daryl asked him.

“Do I need one?” 

Daryl grabbed two anyway and sat them on the island and guided his man to take a seat and he sat down across from him opened the beers and handed him one.

“Okay, I’m seated, I have a beer, what’s going on with my father?”

Robert sat glued to the window. What did Daryl have to tell his son about him? Was he going to try to talk him into killing him, or throwing him out?

Daryl took a long draw of his beer before he spoke. He reached across the bar and took one of Paul’s hands into his own.

“If you want to know…. I found out why your father is the way he is. Why he tried to cure you from being gay and never loved you.” His guy squeezed his hand and picked up his beer and took a long drink. Daryl knew he was trying to process what he just said and gave him time to decide if he wanted to know.

Paul felt like he’d just been gut punched. Did he want to know? Did he care? He’d hated him for so long. He set his beer down and grabbed hold of Daryl’s other hand as well. He looked into his eyes.

“Do I want to know?” He asked him, trusting him.

Robert sat there watching, holding his breath. This was a true testament of just how much his son loved and trusted this man.

“Yeah.”

Paul stood and walked around the island to sit beside Daryl. That man put his arm around Paul and held him close.

“Okay, I’m ready now.”

“From the time Robert was 5 until he was 11 he was abused by his little league coach. He never told his parents, which means he never got help for the trauma. I’m guessing that by the time he was old enough to understand when a man is gay…he associated that with his coach abusing him, that his coach must have been gay for wanting to do those things to little boys. So when he saw you appearing to favor boys….”

“He thought I’d be like his coach?”

“Rick says he could tell that he didn’t even want to shake hands with him when they met and Aaron and Eric…. well….”

“I can only imagine…..”

“You have no idea, let’s just say that I wasn’t the only one to punch him in the face.”

Paul ran a hand over his face. Daryl just held him to let him process the information. 

Robert sat in stunned silence. Dear God in heaven…what had he done? Carol was right…. he was old enough to know the difference. Why hadn’t he? He felt sick to his stomach and ran for the bathroom. He hadn’t been a father at all. He was a miserable excuse for a man. Everything he’d eaten as well as the whiskey he’d drank was now coming back up. He knew in his mind this was something he couldn’t make up to his only child. By the time he made his way back upstairs to his room, the only light to be seen in his son’s house was the dim nightlight that they left on for the girls in case they woke up. He could see their outline enough to know that they were in bed holding each other. He got into his own bed and let his tears of stupidity and remorse fall.

***************************************

Robert still hadn’t yet heard anything about his fate. He was now starting his sixth week under house arrest. Although he’d love to see and speak with his son, he was content to be able to just watch him, because he was getting to know him and Daryl. He didn’t want to admit it….but he liked Daryl. He made his son happy something he himself never had done. And those girls, my God how he loved them and wished he could meet them in person. They would be his granddaughters something he never thought to have when he realized that his son was gay.

He sat in a chair on the first floor to watch the festivities going on out in the backyard next door. They were having a cookout. Music was blaring and the yard was full of people, not him though he wasn’t invited. Even Mrs. Neudermeyer and Tobin were invited. He could have kissed her when she brought him in a plate of the delicious smelling food. Instead he ate by himself and watched from the window, even had a couple beers himself that Tobin had in the fridge. Oh… but he was smiling the whole time.

He was watching the girls, along with Judith, kicking a ball around the back half of the yard. He wasn’t too worried because Daryl and his son always kept a vigilant eye on them. They were clapping for Little Bears kick that went straight through Judith and Bunny and almost ended up in the firepit. Their parents had them move further back in the yard to keep things safe.

Robert was in the middle of pumping his fist in the air at Trouble’s power kick that went straight between Judith and Bunny to land in the trees that surrounded the lake, when a fire shower came raining down on everyone sitting around the firepit. Apparently one of the older boys who was asked to pick up the used paper plates threw them into the fire and a gust of wind blew them out. Everyone was up and trying to stomp out the flames as soon as they hit the ground. Robert was laughing so hard he took his eyes off the girls for a second to enjoy the comical scene before him. As he looked further back to check on the girl’s kickball game he saw Bunny disappear into the tree line and the other three were nowhere in sight. His chest tightened. The traps! Oh my god, the traps! He yelled out the window. 

“The traps! The girls!! The traps!” And he took off for the back door. During Rick’s absence and Daryl and his son’s they’d talked about the time all the walkers had come out of the lake and decided to set bear traps all around just in case. Everyone knew about them except for Rick, Daryl, and his son. Robert heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t seem to get there fast enough.

All heads turned to Robert flying out the back door of the boarding house yelling at the top of his lungs.

“The traps! The babies! The traps! Freeze! Girls freeze!” He didn’t stop to explain, just ran toward the tree line.

It was the word freeze that got Daryl and Paul’s attention, and made them look for the girls. They took off after Robert yelling…

“What traps?” And then began calling the girls names as Robert continued to yell….

“Freeze!”

Rick took off after them and realized that he didn’t see Judith. What the hell was going on? By now everyone was running toward the small stretch of woods that lined the pond.

“Aaron! The bear traps that were set for the walkers!” Eric yelled to his man. Oh no….shit! Aaron thought just as a blood curdling scream rent the air along with a man cry!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooo!

Chapter 46

Aaron stopped before entering the trees and turned to stop everyone else running up. Rick, Daryl and Jesus had already run in.

“The bear traps are in here so if you go in walk carefully, find a stick to test the ground in front of you.” 

Everyone could hear the girls crying and calling for their Daddy and Papa.

Daryl and Paul were picking their way through when they heard Robert shout.

“There’s traps everywhere, be careful! It’s alright girls your fathers are coming to get you, just don’t move, let them come for you. Bunny freeze!” 

The four girls were terrified. Trouble was on the ground bleeding and crying. The man was bleeding and yelling at them. They just wanted to go home. It was Bear who saw her parents first and started to run toward them.

“Papa!” She cried out.

Paul shot forward to grab up his daughter and just as he reached her, he stepped in the trap she would have. He cried out in pain, and grabbed her to him. Daryl yelled freeze to the other girls that stopped them in their tracks.

“Don’t move! I’ll come and get you.” He said in a voice that made the girls stand still. His mind was reeling. Both his man and his daughter were now bleeding out with their legs caught in jaws of steel. Then he spotted Paul’s father and saw he was on the ground as well with a trap clamped around his ankle.

Rick using a stick to test the ground in front of him, came up behind Daryl and took in the situation. It wasn’t good. Judith saw him.

“Daddy!” She yelled and took a step forward.

“No! Judith don’t move!” He yelled to his daughter. She stopped but cried harder, she just wanted her daddy to pick her up and hold her.

Bunny was pleading for her Daddy to get her. Little Bear was crying into her Papa’s chest. He was holding her a little too tight.

“Daryl, you make your way to Trouble and I’ll get Bunny and Judith!” Rick shouted over the screaming girls cries. Dear God in heaven, how had this happened? Rick thought to himself. He had no idea that bear traps had even been put down.

Daryl reached Paul first and took Bear away from him.

“Hold on Babe, I’ll be back for you.” 

“Daryl get Trouble!” Paul told him. He passed Robert and told him help was coming and to hang on. As he continued on, the edge of his boot bumped another trap buried under the leaves and a loud metal clang could be heard as it was triggered. He slowly swept the ground in front of him with a long stick. As he reached his daughter, she reached out for him, crying hysterically.

“Hurt Daddy!” Both of her legs were in the trap. One side had the trap teeth embedded in her ankle and just above the knee, while the other was on her upper thigh, like she was falling when it happened.

“Daddy’s here baby, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s gonna get this off of you. Yer such a strong brave girl…the doctor is going to fix you up and yer gonna be okay.”

Aaron suddenly was beside him. He put a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. 

“She’s gonna be fine Daryl, the doctor is on his way.” Aaron couldn’t fathom what was going on in his head. First his daughter and then Paul both hurt and bleeding.

“Where’s the doctor?” Aaron shouted behind him. Within minutes Rick was there with the doctor in tow. Doctor Carson knelt down to assess Troubles legs.

“We need to get this off and tie off the wounds so we can get her back for x-rays.” Dr. Carson told them. Daryl took off his shirt and handed it to Rick. Rip it up so we can tie the bleeding off. His baby girl was just looking up at him.

“She going into shock we need to do this now!” The doctor said. Rick and Daryl opened the trap and Dr. Carson and Aaron quickly tied off the bleeds. The doc didn’t say anything, but he was worried, they needed to get her to his office and fast.

“Daryl can you get the traps off of Jesus and Robert too please?” Dr. Carson asked him. He could see how torn Daryl was about not staying with his daughter.

“Daryl, I have to do x-rays and you can be with her for those so please….”

Daryl nodded and watched as he and Aaron took his baby away. He quickly made his way back to his lover.

“How ya doin babe?” Daryl asked him.

“Trouble?”

“Docs got her, has to do x-rays wants me to get the traps off you and Robert. Said I couldn’t be with her during the x-rays.” Paul reach out to brush at his man’s tears.

“We’re all going to be okay babe. This really hurts like hell I’d be forever grateful if you’d get this thing off me.” He tried for a smile for his guy. Rick and Daryl had no sooner got the trap off and Aaron was back wrapping it tight to stop the bleeding. Tobin came up. 

“Daryl help my….. help Robert too please.” Daryl kissed him quick so Aaron and Tobin could get him to the doc and moved to where Robert was. As soon as they removed the trap, Aaron and Tobin were back. Daryl looked at him.

“Don’t worry Daryl he’s being taken care of someone needs to get him back too.” Daryl gave a short nod and helped Robert up to his feet when they tied off his wounds. He turned to go to the infirmary.

“Daryl!” Robert called out. He turned and looked at him.

“They’re going to be okay, they’re both strong.” He gave the man a curt nod and left to go be with his family and prayed he was right. As soon as he was out of the woods he took off at a run. He didn’t stop at any of the shouts being called out.

When Daryl reached the infirmary and went inside and he was greeted by Tara.

“Daryl they’re working on them and it’s going to be awhile, why don’t you go check on Bunny and Bear and make sure they’re doing okay and I’ll come and tell you when they’re done.” She hugged him because it looked like he needed it bad. He left without saying a word and made his way back home to check on his girls and Judith. Rick was sitting on the couch with all three girls. They were still visibly upset. When his babies saw him, they ran to him crying harder. He scooped them up and cried with them.

Ricks heart was breaking for him. This was supposed to be a safe place for them and nothing had gone right since they walked through the gates. He glanced toward the kitchen to see Maggie crying in the doorway looking at Daryl and the girls. If he’d only known. Why hadn’t he known? This was all his fault.

***************************************

Dr. Carson and Denise were frantically trying to get Trouble stabilized. Denise had already had blood ready and waiting for their patients when he got back with Trouble. People had showed up right away when they heard what had happened to donate blood. She had IV’s ready with antibiotics in them and tetanus shots waiting, along with pain medicine in shot form. Suture kits were laid out for stitching and casting supplies were at the ready. The x-ray machine was up and ready to go. With trouble only being almost three years old, she was priority. Denise threw some blankets in the dryer set on hot to warm them because she was going into shock.

Dr, Carson made the decision to put her into an induced coma. There were so many repairs that needed to be done. He started with repairing the blood vessels on the inside, followed with the stitches on the outside, and then repairing the breaks for casting. It was a long process for such a young child. It took almost 3 hours to get her stabilized. He still wasn’t sure if she would survive but prayed, he’d done enough, fast enough, with what he had that she’d make it. He’d keep her under for a few days and see how she does before allowing her to wake up. She was put on a ventilator with a catheter.

Next, he went to Jesus who refused until Robert was cared for. So, he took both men in for x-rays and treated them simultaneously. He gave them both shots to knock them out because he had a job to do and didn’t need to deal with who should be first which both men were worried about. Robert wanting his son to be taken care of first and Jesus wanting his father, who had tried to save the girls taken care of first. He and Denise worked well together. They worked quickly and efficiently to make the repairs both inside and out and to set the bones and cast them. They also were given tetanus shots and IV’s laced with antibiotics. When they looked out the window, they couldn’t believe the amount of people waiting for word on how their patients were doing. They lit candles and were praying for their recovery. They didn’t know what to do because they weren’t sure about Trouble. Jesus and his father were going to be just fine but Trouble…..

***********************************

Rick and Maggie took the now sleeping girls from Daryl up to Judith’s room where Enid and Carl were staying to watch over them. While Maggie was tucking them in, Rick left to go check on Daryl. As he was coming down the steps, he saw Daryl sitting forward with his head in his hands. Daryl turned when he heard him and stood up. 

“It’s taking too long Rick, I’m scared. I can’t lose them. Rick went to him and embraced him.

“Daryl it takes time, there are three of them, I’m so sorry…. I … I should have known and I didn’t, this is all my fault.” He said holding on to Daryl tightly. Maggie was on the third step coming down when she saw and heard Rick talking and she turned and went back up. They needed this minute together.

“It’s not your fault Rick.” Daryl said crying. Rick held him tighter not believing him. He should have known … he was the leader. The guilt was eating him up inside.

***************************************

“I’m going to go get Daryl before he comes storming in, he must be going crazy right now.” Tara told Denise and Dr. Carson.

“Go, lord knows we don’t want that.” Denise said.

Tara walked in to see Rick holding Daryl. Both men turned at the same time to look at her. Daryl pulled away.

“What is it?” He asked fearing the worst.

“I told you I’d let you know when you could see them. They’re all sedated right now, but you can sit with them if you like.” He didn’t even respond he just took off out the door.

Daryl ran like the hounds of hell were on his tail the whole way to the infirmary he couldn’t get there fast enough. He burst inside out of breath, startling Denise and Dr. Carson, who both took a step back.

Daryl didn’t even look at them, he went straight the beds that held Paul and Trouble. He stood between them for a second and just drank in the sight of them. His heart was pounding in his chest, his beautiful family. He leaned down and kissed his daughter’s forehead as his hand moved in circle on her tiny chest. A cry escaped his lips before he could stop it. She was so small and looked so helpless lying there in the big bed. Both of her legs were in pink casts and she was on a ventilator and had an IV stuck into her arm. He took her little hand into his much larger one. And let his tears fall. He didn’t care if anyone saw.

“Daddy’s here sweet girl, Daddy’s here, I love ya and yer gonna to be just fine, I’m gonna take good care of you and Papa.” 

He leaned down again to kiss her baby fingers, then turned to his Paul. He reached out and caressed his beautiful face, then leaned down and kissed him. His man responded to him as he always did even in sleep.

“And you…. you saved our sweet Little Bear, didn’t you? If it wasn’t for you, we’d have two of our precious babies in here. Always my hero arntcha? I’m gonna take care of you both. I love you Paul.”

*************************************

Robert lay listening to Daryl. He kept his eyes closed because he didn’t know what Daryl would do. He had left the house, after all, and he was feeling like shit right now. He didn’t feel like being punched in the face which is what Daryl had done every time they came face to face. But hearing him talking to his son and granddaughter, was bringing him to tears. The man truly loved his son and their girls.

***************************************

Maggie and Tara went up to Daryl and Paul’s apartment to pack some things for Daryl, both women knew that he would stay with them.

“Look at this place. It’s hard to believe that two men and three toddlers live here. This place is cleaner than my room and I’m just one person.” Tara said with amazement.

“I know and I’m up here all the time to drop off or pick up Judith and it’s always the same. They’d had the girls doing chores since they were walking though. They just do it now. They show by example.” Maggie said.

“I have to admit I feel a little weird about going through their drawers.” Tara said standing in front of their dresser but not opening any drawers. Maggie stood beside her not reaching out either.

“You think they have like private stuff that they wouldn’t want people to see in there?” Tara asked.

“I know he keeps weird stuff sometimes, once Little Bear pulled out a freezer bag of Paul’s burnt biscuits that Daryl was hiding for himself.” Maggie said smiling with remembrance. Tara laughed. 

“I was thinking more on the lines of handcuffs, and sex toys.” Tara said. 

“Oh…oh! Do you think they use that kind of stuff?” Maggie asked.

“Why not is the better question.” Tara said.

“Damn, did you have to put that image in my head?”

“Don’t tell me you never wondered what they do behind closed doors. I mean it’s Daryl for goodness sake! I bet he likes it rough.”

“Stop! Stop putting images in my head! God, now I’m going to be thinking about that the next time I see them together.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Daryl and Jesus…oh but to be a fly on the wall!”

“I bet it’s hot as hell.” Maggie said what she was thinking, only it was out loud. Tara burst out laughing and Maggie clamped a hand over her mouth, mortified. When they could get control of themselves from their fit of giggles they both turned back to the dresser. As Maggie was reaching out to pull open a drawer…

“What’s taking so long?” Rick asked. Both women jumped and had a hand on their chest, as they turned toward Rick’s voice. They looked guilty as sin in Rick’s eyes. He raised a brow.

“We were thinking that maybe we should ask Daryl first before we go through their drawers … because… well, you know… what if they have stuff that…well… we shouldn’t see in there.” Maggie said throwing a thumb toward the dresser.

Rick just looked at them. Maggie saw his underwear all the time, he didn’t understand the problem, she’d even seen Daryl and Jesus wearing theirs all the time up at the cabin.

“You’ve seen men’s underwear Maggie.” He said with his head cocked. Maggie rolled her eyes. Stupid men!

“We were more worried about seeing sex toys and stuff, Daryl’s a private person, he may not want us to know what they do when they’re alone … in here… or there.” Tara said pointing to the bed. 

It was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud. He walked up in between them and pulled open the top drawer. Both women leaned in to see what was in there.

“See, just socks and underwear.” He said turning and walking away.

“They hide the kinky stuff so the girls can’t come across them.” He had a huge smile on his face as his back was to them. He stopped on the first step to listen after leaving the apartment.

“Where do you think they hide it?” Maggie whispered looking around the area for high up places that the girls wouldn’t be able to reach.

“Hurry up ladies! I’m ready to go.” They jumped again and got back to the business at hand. Rick held a hand over his mouth to keep his chuckles inside.

***************************************

Daryl had pulled a chair up in between Trouble and Paul beds and pulled them in close so he could hold both of their hands at the same time. Dr. Carson and Denise didn’t say a word as he rearranged the room to his benefit, because … because well it was Daryl and no one wanted to have to go a round with Daryl. Well Rick might, and Jesus might, but not them.

Daryl had no idea what time it was when he jerked awake as soon as his chin hit his chest. He quickly checked on Paul and Trouble before making his way to the bathroom. After washing his hands, he splashed his face with some cold water to help keep him awake. He didn’t want to be sleeping when Paul opened his eyes for the first time. It would be a couple days before they woke Trouble, thank god she wasn’t feeling all that pain, at least he hoped not.

He dried his face and hands and was leaning on the sink looking into the mirror when he heard a commotion, then Paul’s voice. Shit a nightmare and he wasn’t there. He raced out to see the Doc and Denise trying to hold him down. He was crying and fighting them off. He went to the bed and pushed them out of the way. He took Paul’s hands and laced his fingers with his and held them on both sides of his head and leaned down and growled into his ear.

“Paul! Paul! I got ya. No one is going to hurt you here. I got ya.”

“Daryl? Please tell my dad I’m cured! I want to go home. Don’t let them hurt me anymore…Daryl, please don’t let them hurt me anymore.” And he cried.

“I’ll kill anyone who tries to hurt you Paul. I got ya now. I’m here to protect you.”

“Hold me, Daryl. Please hold me tight.”

Daryl took off his shirt and placed it next to his lover’s face.

“Hold this, while I get my boots off.”

“I need you Daryl.”

“I’m coming.” He barely had them untied before he was heeling them off and crawled in beside his man holding him tight, the way he liked, needed.

“Why are you dressed? I need to feel you.”

Daryl got up and undid his pants and let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them and climbed right back in bed with Paul.

“They caught me again Daryl.” He choked out when he felt safe in his guys arms. 

“I got ya now, no one is gonna hurt you.”

Robert lay on his side of the room in the dark and silently cried. Witnessing one of the nightmares he’d heard about was a whole lot worse than hearing about it. He turned his head away and silently cried for his child. It was his fault regardless that he didn’t know what they were doing to his boy.

Daryl stared over at Robert his body was shaking even though he never made a sound. He knew the man was crying for his son. Although he took some satisfaction in seeing him like that… he also realized that, that man tried to save his kids. He’d risked everything trying, and got hurt in the process. Daryl needed to think on that and talk to Paul. He held his man tight and closed his eyes, he was tired.

Rick quietly entered the infirmary. He knew Daryl was a light sleeper but last he checked on them about 4 am, Daryl was still awake and watching over Paul and Trouble. He was finally sleeping now. He’d just sit for a while and have Daryl’s back. He made sure to sit where he’d be in view if his best friend woke up.

Daryl opened his eyes to see Rick leaning over Trouble and kissing her forehead. He watched through his lashes as Rick carried a chair to be in his sights. He tried to go back to sleep, it was easier now knowing that Rick had his back, and he drifted off with his man held tightly in his arms.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Paul woke up to feel Daryl surrounding him. He felt warm and safe. He could feel his lover’s breath on the back of his neck. His arm was draped across him and he picked up his man’s hand and kissed his palm. That man then took his face and turned it to kiss his cheek. Daryl then pulled him tighter against him. Paul finally opened his eyes to see Rick sipping coffee sitting in a chair. Paul blinked as the memories of yesterday came crashing in.

Daryl felt Paul stiffen in his arms and knew that he was awake now. Though he enjoyed those few seconds, he knew it was time to get up now. 

“Trouble, Daryl where’s Trouble? How is she?” He tried turning in his arms to face him.

“Easy Paul…she’s right here… look.” And he pointed to the next bed. Paul looked over to see his baby on a ventilator, with IV’s in her and casts on her legs. He tried to get up to go to her. Daryl held him back.

“Stop hold on…I’ll bring her to you. You can’t get up either.” He got up and went around and pushed Troubles bed up next to Paul’s. That man reached over to take her little hand.

“Why’s she on a ventilator?”

“The doc put her into a coma for a few days so she wouldn’t feel all the pain.”

“She’s going to be okay though, right?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take good care of both of you.”

“Where are Little Bear and Bunny?” 

“They stayed with Judith last night.”

“I don’t like us all being separated Daryl.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be bringing them here often. But I want to wait until Trouble is off the ventilator.”

“How long?” Paul asked in a shaky voice. All he could think in his drug fogged brain was that he wouldn’t be able to see his daughters and the one he could see was laying lifeless in bed. Daryl walked back around to his side of the bed. He could see the signs of a panic attack coming on. His man had been through too much too fast, in the last 18 hours.

“Hey, I can bring them right now if you want me too.” Paul looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want his girls traumatized seeing their sister this way but he needed to see them himself to make sure they were okay.

The decision was taken out their hands when Maggie came walking in with Judith, Bear, and Bunny.

“Daddy! Papa!” The girls screamed as ran toward them.

“Sorry, they were throwing a royal fit. I had to bring them so they could see you.”

Daryl scooped up his girls and kissed them all over their little faces. Bear spotted her Papa first and reached for him.

“Papa!” Bear cried out. Which had Bunny doing the same. Daryl handed them over to Paul for kisses and cuddles. Then they saw Trouble and started to cry. Paul held Little Bear and Daryl held Bunny as they explained what was going on with their sister in kid terms. They kept their tiny arms wrapped around their parent’s necks while they listened.

“Trouble jus seeping Daddy?”

“Yep she needs to sleep for a couple days to help her get better, then she’ll be awake okay?”

“I wan her waked now Daddy.”

“Me too sweetheart, but the doctor says she needs to sleep right now.”

“Was on her legs, Papa?” Bear wanted to know.

“Those are casts to help her bones heal. See…Papa has one too.” Both girls looked at their Papa’s cast.

“It hurts Papa?” Bear asked him.

“Yes, but it will be better soon and Trouble will be better soon too.”

“Love you Papa.” He held her tight. 

“I love you too my Little Bear.

“Hey! What about me?” Daddy asked with his lip poking out.

“Love you too Daddy!” Bear laughed at her Daddy’s funny face. That got her raspberries on her neck, which she was delighted to get.

“I love you Daddy too.” Bunny told him so she could get some raspberries too. Which of course she did.

************************************

It was about 30 minutes later when Paul sent Daryl off to make him some of his spaghetti. No, Carol’s wouldn’t do it had to be his. As soon as Daryl walked out with the girls Paul demanded some crutches. He needed to pee bad. There was no way in hell he’d let Daryl put a diaper on him, and he knew that Daryl wouldn’t want him to get out of bed. When the doctor suggested a bedpan…well let’s just say Paul let him know with just a look that, that wasn’t going to happen. Paul had used crutches before so he knew how. Ten minutes later he was back in bed, and Daryl was none the wiser.

***********************************

Rick stood before the council with his hands on his hips. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

“Can someone please tell me why there were bear traps set inside our walls where children play?” He looked from one to the next.

“And tell me why we have a child on a ventilator in a coma and two men, as well as the child in the infirmary with broken bones.”

“Rick it was brought up after you were gone when another walker came up out of the lake. Apparently, the M-80’s and M-100’s didn’t bring them all up the surface. So, we decided to set the traps just to be safe. It was almost a year ago and everyone was well aware of it and that the woods and lake were off limits. Unfortunately, we didn’t think about you, Daryl, Jesus and their beautiful little girls not knowing about it. You know we would never put them in harm’s way, you know that. It’s been almost year since they’d been set.” Michonne said to him looking him straight in the eyes.

Rick scrubbed a hand down his face.

“Rick you know how much we love Daryl and Jesus, how much we’ve missed them and you and then even Maggie. No one wanted something like this to happen! No one!” Carol told him. 

When he looked up again, it was to see Daryl standing in the back of the room listening. Daryl took a step forward.

“I know this was just an accident. Is there anything else we need to know about, since we’ve been gone?”

“I don’t think so but I will scour the notes for the past year to make sure and let you know if I find anything.” Father Gabriel promised. Daryl nodded and turned and left.

“Eugene can help to make it go faster. I want all the traps removed at once. If we haven’t had a walker in a year, they’re probably aren’t any more.” Rick left to go after Daryl.

************************************

“Thank you, for trying to save our girls.” Paul said quietly to his father since they were alone in the room.

Robert blinked twice before turning his head to see his son looking straight at him.

“I wish I could have saved her from falling into that trap son, I really do. I tried, god I tried, I’m just not as fast as I used to be.” He said with remorse, tears running down his face.

“I know that I never told you what happened to me back…..there. I’m sorry for hating you when you didn’t know. I always thought you did.”

“I’m the one who’s sorry To…. Jes…I don’t know what to call you….”

“Call me whatever you want, except Paul, only Daryl gets to call me Paul.”

“I like him, he’s rough around the edges but he loves you and that makes me happy.”

Paul head swung right to look at his father, he was shocked. Did his father just say that he liked Daryl? His Daryl?

“What?”

“That man would do anything for you, he loves you so much and he loves those daughters of yours the way I should have loved you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t.”

Paul was crying now. To hear the words…..he hadn’t known how much he needed to hear his father tell him he was sorry.

“I know what happened to you when you were a child….Daryl told me. I know that’s why you couldn’t love me.”

“I always loved you son ….I just couldn’t bring myself to show you. I know that now.”

“I don’t know if Daryl can ever forgive you.” Paul said sadly.

“He doesn’t have to Son. I understand. I’ll be content to see you from afar if you allow me to live. I see how happy you are now. How much he loves you if you need me to leave…I understand that too.”

“I never was happy before Daryl. I just got by, day to day. He changed my life I’d do anything for him, I am gay Dad.”

Robert almost missed the gay part when he heard the word Dad. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. His son called him Dad.

“I’m okay with you two being gay as well as Aaron and Eric.

“Daryl’s not gay.”

“What?”

“I don’t how it happened, but he chose me to love, but he’s not gay.” 

“I don’t understand….how…”

“I don’t know and I don’t care, we almost broke up about it. Now I just accept that he loves me and that’s all that matters to me.”

Their subject matter chose that moment to walk in the door. Robert watched his son’s eyes light up at the sight of the man. Daryl on the other hand was glaring at his son.

“What are those?” He growled at his son. Paul looked to where his crutches were leaning against the wall beside his bed.

“Those are crutches, you know, for people with a hurt leg.”

“Why do you have them?”

Denise and Dr. Carson had just come into the room and turned around and walked out as soon as they heard Daryl. Robert almost laughed out loud at how everyone was so intimidated by Daryl. Almost, because he’d been on the receiving end of his fist and didn’t want a repeat.

“Because I have an injured leg.” His son replied with no fear whatsoever.

“You’re not getting out of that bed until you’re healed.” He said like he meant business and there would be no arguing on the matter. But his son just smiled at him.

“I’m serious! What the hell you smiling at?”

“I just missed you.” Daryl stormed over to him and took his face into his hands and kissed him hard before saying….

“This conversation ain’t over by a long shot!”

“What are you going to do to me?” Paul whispered to him, but Robert heard.

“Stop! I mean it.”

Rick, Maggie, the girls and Carl came through the door carrying all kinds of containers and bowls, silverware, cups, bread, and a pitcher of something to drink.

“Daryl, where do you want all this?” Maggie asked. He took all the magazines off the table.

“Just put it here.”

Daryl grabbed the gurney bed from across the room and rolled it over on the other side of Paul’s bed. Then he surprised his lover by pulling zip ties out of his back pocket and binding the three beds together.

“See this way we all fit. I bought movies for after we eat too. Olivia let me rent as many as I wanted since you guys were here. I have some for me and you and some for all of us. You’ll have to tell me what’s acceptable for the girls, but I got like 5 to pick from of those Disney cartoon movies.”

“God, I love you so much Daryl.” Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked at him, then kissed him again. His girls were already taking off their shoes to climb in bed with their Papa.

Dr. Carson and Denise talked in the back and made a decision. When they came out, they asked everyone but their patients to give them a few minutes.

“It won’t take long I promise.” Rick, Daryl carrying his girls, Maggie and Carl all went outside and sat on the steps. Daryl wasn’t happy at all about this. He was Troubles Daddy after all, shouldn’t he be in there for what had to be done?

“It’s probably more x-rays Daryl and no one can be in there for those, you know that.” Rick said hoping to calm him down. He got a grunt in answer. Within 5 minutes Daryl was up and pacing. Rick was beginning to worry that he was going to storm the infirmary. He got up and stood in front of the door just in case.

“You really don’t think for one minute that could stop me, do you?” Daryl barked at him. The only thing that kept Daryl back was knowing that Paul was in there with her, and he knew he would protect her with his life.

The door opened 15 long minutes later and Denise told them that they could come back in. The first thing he saw was that Paul was smiling. He looked in the direction of Trouble and saw she was off the ventilator and wearing a diaper, which meant no catheter. She had that nose thing that old people wore for oxygen. He turned back to Paul who was still smiling then to the doc.

“My first assessment was that she needed to be in a coma to help her through the pain. But after watching all of you….I think she can handle it because she has all of you. You’ve pretty much moved in when Jesus could have gone home already. You’re exactly the medicine she needs. She should start coming out of it within the next couple hours. I’ll let you all get back to your lunch and movies.” He and Denise disappeared into the back.

Daryl looked back to Paul who was holding Trouble’s hand with a huge grin on his face. He walked around to her bed and leaned down to kiss her little face.

“Daddy loves you so much.” He whispered in her ear.

“I wanna lay with sissy Daddy” Bear said.

“Me too Daddy.” Bunny agreed.

Daryl wiped his eyes before responding.

“First we eat lunch, then we can lay with sissy and watch a movie.”

“Kay. “ 

“Okay Daddy.”

Daryl dished out the girls and Paul’s lunch then went into the bathroom. Paul knew his guy and he set his bowl on the tray stand and grabbed his crutches and went to the bathroom to make sure he was okay. He didn’t knock which surprised Daryl.

“What the hell?” Daryl said when the door opened. Then he saw it was Paul.

“What are you doing out of bed?”

Paul put the toilet seat lid down and sat looking at his man.

“Lock the door Daryl.”

“What?” 

“The door….lock it.” He said again pointing to it.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Because todays the day. Just do it….please.” He added even though his lover was frustrating the hell out of him with all these questions. This needed to be quick. Their kids were in the next room for god’s sake.

Daryl reached out and locked the door, what was this all about. His guy needed to be in bed.

“Come here.” Paul said curling his finger at him. He stepped forward and Paul grabbed him by his hips and pulled him in between his legs.

“Paul?”

His lover looked up at him and starting to unbuckle his pants.

“I don’t have to go the bathroom.” Daryl told him trying to stop his hands. Paul batted his hands away and pulled his pants along with his boxers down to his knees. Before Daryl could say a word, Paul spoke.

“This right here is what I need.” He said taking Daryl’s cock into his hand.

“I know I have to be quick, but I can’t go another second without it. I’ve been waiting 6 weeks Daryl….6 long weeks. So be quiet about it.” Then without waiting for a response, he took his lover into his mouth.

Daryl legs nearly buckled at the feverous onslaught of his lover’s mouth, teeth and tongue. He was already fully erect, and hitting the back of his man’s throat. He let out a groan without even realizing it. Paul pulled off him and gave him a quick reminder before getting right back to it.

“Quiet Daryl, our girls are on the other side of that door.”

Paul was insatiable. The smell of Daryl’s sex was invading his senses. He started out doing this for Daryl but in reality, he was the one who needed it the most. He couldn’t get enough of him. He greedily sucked, licked and kissed and then took his balls into his other hand to gently squeeze, then took them into his mouth.

Daryl reached out to the sink beside him to hold on for dear life. He was so close and it had been too long and his lover knew exactly what he liked. There was no warning, other than grabbing a fistful of Paul’s hair.

Fuck! His mind screamed out as he released into Paul’s mouth. Even after he was done, that man held him by his ass and had his face firmly planted in his sex. Daryl caressed Paul’s head as he tried to catch his breath. After a minute Paul kissed his dick and pulled his pants back up. Then he looked up and smiled at him.

“Today was the day Daryl, 6 long weeks of waiting. I couldn’t wait a minute longer. Thank you.”

He was the one who just got a fucktastic blow job and his lover was thanking him. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss him, Paul’s entire face smelled of him.

Daryl got a wash cloth off the shelf and cleaned him up, he didn’t want his daughters, or anyone else for that matter, to know what had gone on in here.

Just as they were ready to walk out the door, Paul stopped him.

“Daryl would you give my father some of your spaghetti…..please.” Daryl arched a brow.

“We don’t have any time left to talk about it now but will you do it for me? I promise to talk about when the girls are napping. Daryl nodded and they headed back out, Daryl grumbling about him being out of bed and that he could have carried him if he needed to go that bad. Which was the truth. Paul just shook his head smiling.

***************************************

Rick, Maggie and Carl left the family of 5 to eat and watch their movies. Daryl made up a bowl of his spaghetti and took it over to Robert along with some bread and a glass of iced tea. He didn’t say a word just handed it to the man who gave him a quiet thank you before looking over at his son who was currently wiping off bunny’s face. He crawled into bed with his family and started the first movie. It was Bambi.

About twenty minutes later Paul realized that he was the only one still awake. He closed his eyes, belly full, heart filled with love at having them all together and drifted off to sleep himself.

******************************************

Daryl woke up to little feet kicking him in his belly. Bear and Bunny were between he and Paul so they wouldn’t roll out of bed onto the concrete floor. He glanced over to Trouble to see big blue eyes looking at him. His throat closed up and tears came to his eyes.

“Hi Daddy.” She whispered so as not to wake her Papa and her sisters. Daryl let out a choked cry.

“Hi baby.”


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Daryl slipped from the bed and put the railing up. He made his way around to his sweet girl, who held up her arms for him to pick her up.

He very carefully picked her up making sure to stand beside her IV pole. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss.

“Froat hurt daddy.” She whispered to him.

“I know sweetheart. I’ll see what I can get you for that okay.”

“Kay Daddy, I firsty.” 

He picked up the water bottle off the bedside table and opened it for her. It was a full bottle and she spilled some down the front of them both but he didn’t mind one little bit.

“Sorry I make mess Daddy?”

“It’s just water baby, it’ll dry.”

“Love you Daddy”

“I love you too.”

“Daryl, you shouldn’t be…..” Dr. Carson didn’t finish his sentence when Daryl gave him a look that promised death if he finished it.

Trouble lifted her head off her Daddy’s shoulder and turned to see who spoke.

“My Daddy.” She told the doctor and tightened her hold around his neck.

“That’s right sweetheart.” Daryl whispered to her and rocked back and forth on his feet, rubbing her tiny back and kissing for her forehead. He looked over to Paul and saw him awake with tears in his eyes. He smiled at him and grabbed Troubles IV pole and walked around the make shift bed to where Paul was laying.

“Look who woke up.” Daryl whispered to his daughter. Trouble raised her head and looked at her Papa, love shining in her eyes.

“Hi Papa, is okay, don’t cry.” Paul laughed as he wiped his tears away.

“These are happy tears sweetheart. I missed you while you were sleeping.” He realized quick that he wouldn’t be able to hold her in a sitting position with her body cast so he reached for his crutches and placed them under his arms. Daryl carefully turned her and put her in her Papa’s arms, then placed his hands on Paul’s waist to keep him from losing his balance on one foot.

“Love you Papa.” She whispered in his ear.

“I love you more Trouble.” He answered in her ear.

Daryl moved around to the front of Paul and wrapped his arms around both of them, sandwiching Trouble between them which made her giggle.

“Daddy kiss Papa, he hurt too.” Daryl was happy to do so.

Rick and Maggie came walking in at that moment. Their smiles grew and grew on their faces. 

“Hey … I need a hug too.” Rick said and wrapped his arms around them all. Maggie joined him laughing.

The laughing woke Little Bear and Bunny. Rick and Maggie each picked up one of the girls so they could hug their sissy.

Dr. Carson walked in on a mad house. Two of his patients were up and out of bed. He needed to put his foot down. He’d have to risk the wrath of Daryl to ensure his patients health.

“I want my patients back in there beds now or I’ll have to ask you all to leave.” All heads turned to look at the doctor.

“Noooo….don’t leave me Daddy!” Trouble cried out.

“I’m not leaving you sweetheart.” Daryl said giving her a quick kiss before taking the three steps and grabbing the doc by the front of his shirt.

“You fuckin’ think you can get me out of here?”

Rick grabbed Daryl before he killed their doctor. 

“Daryl?” Paul called to him. Daryl released the doc with a shove.

“My job is to take care of them!” The doctor said pointing to Trouble and Paul. “Let me do my job!”

Paul whispered to him to take Trouble so he could sit down. Daryl didn’t want to admit it, but maybe the doc was a little bit right. He grabbed Troubles IV pole and took her around to her side of the bed. He got her settled and kissed her little nose promising her he wasn’t going anywhere. Then made his way back to his lover and lifted his legs up on to the bed putting a pillow under his injured ankle.

“You okay? You need the doc?” Daryl whispered to him. His man shook his head. Maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea for Paul to hold Trouble after all. Daryl was mentally kicking himself.

“Hey.” Paul whispered. Daryl looked at him.

“Stop thinking about it. I would have walked to her on my own to hold her and you know it. She’s our daughter and even you wouldn’t have been able to stop me.” Daryl leaned down and kissed him, he always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Since it no longer sounded like anyone was going to get beat up, Denise came into the room. Maggie and Rick continued to hold the girls while the doc and Denise checked over their 3 patients. Daryl just stood by the door arms crossed over his chest, glaring. 

After assessing their conditions, the doc administered a round of meds to all three of his patients. Robert and Paul by mouth and Troubles went into her IV.

“They’re going to want to sleep now, so if there’s anything you need to go do, now would be a good time.” The doc told Daryl, Rick, and Maggie, then he and Denise left to go check on a couple patients in their homes. Trouble was already drifting off to sleep, as was Robert. Paul was visibly fighting the effects of sleep.

“Go on Daryl, you said you wanted to take a shower. I’ll wait for you here.” His lover said smiling up at him.

“Smartass.” Daryl said and leaned down to kiss him.

“I’ll be quick.”

“We’ll sit with them while you shower. Take the girls and drop them with Carl and Enid. They promised Judith she could swim today and I think they’d enjoy it too.” Rick told him.

Daryl dropped the girls off with Carl and Enid then made his way upstairs. He didn’t like them being separated like they were, but knew he couldn’t keep the girls in the infirmary 24/7. They needed sunshine and exercise. He stopped and stared upon entering their apartment. The framing was up for the walls to close in their bedroom. It had to be Rick. He smiled to himself and shook his head. That man was always looking out for him. He couldn’t have a better best friend. 

He quickly showered he didn’t want Paul to have one of his nightmares. Being under the influence of pain meds, he’d have a hard time waking himself up.

************************************

It was three days later when Dr. Carson made a decision to let Paul and Robert go home. He was so ready to have his quiet infirmary back. The family of five had pretty much taken over. Three of his beds were currently zip-tied together to make one huge bed. He had people coming in to visit all times of the day and even through the night. As soon as he heard everyone awake, he went in to give them the good news.

He started with Robert, checking his toes for swelling and discoloration. Everything looked good so he told him he was releasing him to go home today and he’d have written instructions for him before he left. He then moved to the party going on in the next bed, where the there was a lively conversation going on that had all laughing. The door opened and Rick and Maggie came walking in. Lord he’d be glad to have some quiet around here. He checked all Jesus’s vitals then moved to his toes to make sure there was no swelling or discoloration, then told him the good news.

“I’m releasing you to go home today, I’ll have written instruction for you to follow before you leave.”

Daryl took Paul’s hand and smiled at him giving it a squeeze.

“What do you think baby, are you ready to go home?” Daryl directed at Trouble.

“Yes Daddy, I wanna go home.”

“No, I’d like to keep her for another few days since she has multiple breaks.” Dr. Carson told them, wiping the smiles right off their faces. Rick moved forward to put himself between Daryl and the doc. Both Daryl and Paul spoke at the same time.

“No!”

“We’ll stay until she can go home with us. I’m not having my family separated and I can’t be with both of them at the same time if one’s at home and one’s here.” Daryl told him glaring. Paul gave Daryl’s hand a comforting squeeze.

“Doc, what if we took one of these beds up to their apartment for Trouble? They have an open floor plan and the wheels on the bed would make it easier for them to move her around to where they are so she won’t have to be carried as much? Our house is full of people so we’d just be a shout away if they needed anything and you could come by and check on her whenever you wanted to.” Rick asked.

Doctor Carson took a minute to weigh Ricks words. It would be a solution for all the parties involved and he would have his infirmary back. He liked them well enough but Daryl was like having a grenade in his office just waiting to be dropped and exploded. It was unsettling at times. He walked around the other side of the bed to access Trouble. That child immediately called for her daddy, and that made his decision easier.

“Alright, as soon as she finishes the last of this IV, I can switch her to liquid Tylenol for pain if she needs it, and either Denise or myself will come by every day for the time being to check on her.” The doc said.

“Hear that baby, we’re all going home today?” Her Daddy told her, which had all three girls clapping and yelling.

Paul reached out to get Rick’s attention by putting a hand on his arm. But Daryl noticed and came around to that side of the bed. Before Paul spoke, he took Daryl’s hand back into his own.

“Tell Robert that once he’s healed, he will no longer be under house arrest, he can go back to work on the walls.”

“Paul?” Daryl asked.

“We’ll talk tonight after the kids are asleep, okay?” Paul said and Daryl nodded. He wasn’t happy about this turn of events at all. Everyone could see it on his face.

An hour later Rick and Tobin were escorting Robert home on his crutches, and Rick gave him the news once he was inside.

“Once the doc gives you the okay to go back to working on the wall, your house arrest will be lifted. Until then, you’re still confined to the house and the porch, understand?”

Robert nodded as the shock of the statement registered on his face.

“So, my son, is allowing me to stay here?”

“For now.” Rick told him.

3 hours later……

Daryl was behind Paul carrying Trouble as he managed the steps all the way up to their apartment, on his crutches. There was no way in hell that Daryl was going to take a chance of Paul falling down said stairs, and the view going up wasn’t bad either, he thought as his eyes were on his lover’s ass. 

Once inside their apartment, Daryl laid Trouble in the freshly made up hospital bed and covered her with a sheet. Her last dose of pain meds, before the doc took the port out of her arm, had knocked her out. Bunny and Bear were already asleep in their beds for their nap. Maggie had brought them over 20 minutes earlier. Daryl noticed that their bedroom walls were finished. He turned to Rick.

“Thanks man, for closing in our room. I really appreciate it.” Daryl said, then gave his friend a hug. Paul hobbled over and thanked him too.

“Come on Babe, you haven’t slept in days, let’s take a nap while the girls are napping.” Paul said to his man and headed for the bedroom, with Daryl following behind him. He was tired and couldn’t wait to get into his own bed with Paul.

“Well I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Maggie said smiling as they were just left standing there. Rick smiled too and they quietly left the family to nap.

***********************************

Robert sat by the window in his room as he’d been doing for weeks before the incident. He couldn’t see into his son’s apartment since it was still daytime, but he’d seen them come home 30 minutes ago. He’d have been happy just to hear their voices until it got dark, but all was quiet over there. His son was allowing him to not only live but, but to live here where he did, to go back to work when he was healed. His heart was filled with hope and he was flying high with happiness. 

************************************

Two hours later, Rick stepped back into Daryl and Jesus’s apartment. He found Bunny and Bear sitting on the sectional with a story book looking at all the pictures. Trouble was still asleep as were Daryl and Jesus. He sat with the girls and quietly read them the story.

Daryl woke with a start. Shit! He’d slept for over 4 hours. He looked toward the doorway and Trouble’s bed was gone. He jumped from the bed and ran out of the room to come to an immediate halt. Trouble’s bed had been rolled into the living room. Bunny was sitting up on a bar stool on one side of her bed and Bear was sitting on the other side, Rick was sitting at the top of her bed behind her. They were all eating what appeared to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with carrot sticks. They each had a bottle of water except for Trouble who was drinking from a no spill sippy cup. They were watching a black and white old show about a collie.

“Timmy in the well unc Rick?” Little Bear asked him.

“I think so.” Rick replied.

“Timmy is okay unc Rick?” Bunny asked. 

“He felled in.” Trouble told her sisters.

“We’ll have to wait and see.” Rick said.

Everyone turned at the thumping of Paul’s crutches on the hard wood floor. 

“Daddy!”

“Papa!”

“You waked up!”

“Look! Lassie, Timmy felled in the well.” All the girls were talking at once.

Daryl went up to Rick and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks man.” Daryl told him.

“You look better, Daryl. You needed the rest.”

“Unc Rick made us a sammich, Papa.”

“I see that, are they good?”

“Yes, peanut butter an jellies.” Bear informed him.

“An carrots too.” Bunny added, holding one up for him to see.

“It looks yummy.” Their Papa said.

“I share Papa, wanna bite?”

“I home Daddy!” Trouble said. Daryl walked over and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss that quickly turned into raspberries.

Rick smiled, shook his head and took his leave.

***********************************

Over the next four weeks, the family of five adjusted to a new routine. It was getting harder and harder for Trouble being immobile. She was frustrated and grouchy, and had terrible moods swings. She hated wearing the diaper and was constantly taking it off and throwing it on the floor. So today they were heading to see the doc. There had to be something he could do besides drugging her, which they refused when he offered on multiple occasions.

They dropped Bunny and Bear with Maggie and Judith, which had Trouble throwing a royal fit. She was tired of not being able to play with the girls. She cried the whole way to the infirmary. No announcement was needed when they went inside with Trouble screaming the way she was. Doctor Carson and Denise came running when they heard her, thinking that something had happened. When he saw them, he didn’t know who was in worse shape, Trouble or her parents. He almost smiled but remembered who he was dealing with. While Denise tried distracting her, the doc prepared a mild sedative and gave her a shot. She cried even harder. Daryl was pissed.

“I told you I didn’t want her drugged!” If he wasn’t holding Trouble, he would have killed the man, and that man knew it. He sent Denise for Rick.

“Daryl.” Paul said calmly, putting a hand on his arm. Denise hadn’t even opened the door when Rick came rushing in. Daryl was laying Trouble on one of the beds, then turned and went for the doc. Rick grabbed him.

“Get off me man! I told him I didn’t want her drugged!”

“Daryl, I need to do X-rays, she has to be completely still for those. I want this cast off as much as you do, probably more.” The doc said hoping he wouldn’t have a heart attack.

“Daryl, stop it! He’s a doctor and knows what he’s doing. Let him do his job!” Rick yelled at him. Daryl shrugged Rick off and stood with clenched fists. He wanted to pound the man so bad. Paul put a calm gentle hand on his chest. He could feel Daryl heart trying to jump out of chest.

“Daryl, look at me, it’s okay. We need the x-rays and she wasn’t going to be still for them, you know that. I don’t want her drugged either, but in this instance, it had to be done.” He said rubbing his hand up and down his chest. Daryl visibly calmed at the motion looking into his lover’s eyes. He gave a short nod.

“Jesus you can come back with us, I want to x-ray yours as well. The doc and Denise took Paul and Trouble back to be X-rayed. Daryl sat holding his head in his hands. Rick sat down next to him.

“It’s almost over Daryl. She’ll be out of the cast soon, same with Jesus. I know you’re stressed, but you’ve got to get a handle on your temper where the doc is concerned. You need to be thankful we even have a doctor.”

“I came to him for help several times and his solution every time, is to drug her, Rick. I ain’t letting no one keep my baby drugged to solve a problem.”

“Then you continue to do as you’ve been doing, she’s always been a very active child and this is hard for her now that’s she healing and no longer in pain.”

“I can’t stand seeing her so miserable, Rick.”

“I know, I remember how it was when Carl was healing from being shot on two different occasions.”

Aaron and Tara came walking in with Robert. He was going to ask about his granddaughter and his son until he saw the look on Daryl’s face. That man was clearly pissed about something and Robert didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches. Been there done that. He hoped that Aaron or Tara would ask.

Denise came out from the back when she heard someone come in.

“Come with me Robert, Dr. Carson wants to x-ray your ankle too.” Denise smiled at Tara before turning to take Robert back.

*********************************

It seemed to take forever, but the doc finally came back out with all his patients and their X-rays. Denise handed Trouble back to Daryl. That was the safest way to keep anyone from being hurt. He put his arm around Paul and kissed his temple. An unknown onlooker would think that he’d not seen them for days, the way he greeted them, but everyone present knew better.

The doc looked at each x-ray on the lighted screen one by one. All their bones were in varying stages of healing.

“Trouble is healing quickly. Children’s bones mend faster than adults due to the fact that they are still growing. Her thigh bones are already mended. I wish I had a casting boot for her. If I did I could take the body cast off, and if we had a child’s walker or wheelchair…..” Dr Carson stopped because he didn’t have any of those things, so taking the body cast off wasn’t an option for her until she was completely healed.

“Jesus you’re also healing nicely, if I had a casting boot, I’d take your cast off too and you wouldn’t need the crutches anymore, unless you are more comfortable with them. He put Roberts x-ray up.

“Robert, you’re on the mend too not as advanced as Trouble and Jesus, but that’s just because of your age. I wish we had the things you guys need, but you’re all doing great, so that’s what’s important. We’ll do x-rays again in 2 weeks and see where we stand then. After the casts come off, we can start physical therapy and you’ll all be good as new.” He turned and smiled at them.

“If we had all that stuff….things would be quicker?” Daryl asked.

“Well yes…but we don’t, this is all I have to work with right now, but it’s doing the job we need done.”

“Write down everything you need for them, and if you have pictures, I’ll need them. I’m gonna go out and find them.”

“Daryl?” Paul asked.

“It’s for our family Paul, I need to be the one to go.”

“I’ll go with you Daryl.” Rick said, because there was no way in hell he’d let the man go missing again.

“Me too.” Tara added.

“Eric and I will stay with Jesus and the girls to help out, Daryl.” Aaron told him.

Daryl only had eyes for Paul and his worried expression.

“Babe, I want to do this for you and Trouble. I can handle myself, you’re the accident prone one.” He smiled as he said it. Paul didn’t like it one bit but was happy that Rick and Tara were willing to go with him. 

“You promise to come home to me?” Paul whispered.

“Yes, I have too much to live for now to die out there. I promise.”

******************************

It was just before dawn and Daryl was kissing his man goodbye.

“I love you.” Daryl whispered to him as he hugged him tight.

“I love you too, make sure you come back safe.”

“I will, Aaron and Eric will be here before the girls get up and they’re gonna stay until I get back. I don’t know how far we’ll have to go so I’m not sure when I’ll be back, so don’t worry about me. And try not to take any pain medicine so you can wake up if you start having any bad dreams.” Daryl said as he rubbed his hands up and down Paul’s back.

“I won’t. I haven’t taken anything in weeks.”

“Maybe I’ll bring you home a present.” Daryl said smiling at him.

“I neither want or need any presents, I just want you.” Paul told him and meant it. He kissed him one more time before letting him walk out the door.

**********************************

Daryl, Rick, Tara, Rosita, Aaron, Eugene and Sasha rolled out of the gates just as the dawn was breaking. They had one car and two box trucks. Aaron and Eric had decided the Aaron should go along as well to give them six people for the trip. Well fighters, no one considered Eugene a fighter.

“So, here we are once again sitting and waiting on our guys to get back to us safely.” Eric said as they watched them leave. That brought a small smile to Paul’s face.

“Yes, we are but this time we have company.” He said looking over at the girls who were still sleeping.

*************************************

The first place they found was a very small medical supply store, but they took everything they had, unfortunately they didn’t carry anything for children. They found 3 more small stores within another 300 plus miles. They took everything they had but hadn’t even filled the first truck half way yet. They decided to go north toward Baltimore. They stopped often to scavenge for gas, trying to keep all the backup gas cans full as well as the tanks just in case they had to make a run for it.

So far, the walkers were manageable, everywhere they stopped, but they all knew how quickly their luck could run out. They made it to the outskirts of the city before dark and decided to find a place to stay for the night. They found a small strip mall that seemed to be free of walkers, and planned to rest there for the night. In the morning they’d check it out and see if there was anything there that they needed.

As the sun came up the next morning it became evident that the strip mall had been picked clean. So, they moved on into Baltimore. Sasha, Tara and Eugene were in the car leading them to a children’s hospital. They parked the vehicles at the ambulance entrance and made their way carefully inside.

It was eerily quiet inside. The floors were littered with bodies mostly decomposed and skeletal. They studied the map of the hospital hanging on the wall and then split up into three teams. So far, the walkers were manageable, being few and far between. They hit the jackpot. Eugene’s huge brain thought of things that they hadn’t like film for the doc’s x-ray machine, surgical instruments, a trauma cart that had the paddles for when people flatlined. They found children’s wheel chairs and crutches, walkers and casting boots. They took the tanks of oxygen and gas for surgeries. Oxygen masks, surgical masks, surgical scrubs. They cleaned out the pharmacy without even looking to see what they were taking. The doc could sort out all that. Three ultra sound machines were taken to share with Hilltop and the Kingdom. They took it all. They filled one and half trucks, from floor to ceiling. It took them a day and a half since they had to use the stairs, but it was so worth it. 

It was after 4 o’clock on the second day there when they finally felt they had everything, and left before Eugene thought of something else. Daryl wanted to get home to his family. They wanted to get out of the city before night fall and find a place to spend the night. An hour later they came across a Walmart. Again, their luck was holding and it appeared deserted. Tara pulled into the parking lot and they all got out to stretch their legs.

“We still have half of a truck empty and a whole back seat and trunk with nothing in it.” Tara said pointing at the Walmart.

“I say we check it out and fill it up, and spend the night here, then head for home in the morning.” Tara continued.

“Good idea, let’s back the trucks up in front of the doors and check it out.” Rick said. When Daryl parked his truck and got out the first thing he noticed was the cement blocks and bags of play sand sitting out front.

“I need some of that block to build Paul a fire ring and the sand we could use to make the kids a sandbox to play in. So, that got loaded first before ever going inside. That alone put Daryl in a good mood, something for Paul and something for the kids.

“Why does Jesus need a fire ring?” Sasha asked out of curiosity.

“So, he can make me biscuits.” Daryl said smiling. That made everyone laugh.

“You and your burnt biscuits!” Rick said slapping him on the back.

With the slide doors shut, Rick pulled on the single door to find it tied on the inside. Weapons were drawn as they cupped their eyes and peered inside after banging loudly on the glass.

Before Rick used the tire iron to break the glass, he had everyone turn on their walkies on and go to channel 21. After the glass shattered, they waited and listened. Nothing. Then went off to make a quick sweep of the store, they then grabbed carts and went in different directions to pick up whatever they deemed useful or wanted.

Daryl was hoping to find more bolts for his crossbow. He saw Aaron headed back to the health and beauty section and knew what he was going for. 

“Hey, Aaron.” Daryl said quietly. Aaron turned.

“Can you pick me up some too? And if they have that kind you like, can I have a bottle or two?” Aaron smiled and gave him a nod, and went on his way.

Daryl found three boxes of bolts on the shelf. Then went clothes and shoe shopping for his family. Then grabbed a second cart for toys. All of the personal things that Daryl got for his family were put into the cab of the truck. Once everyone was done shopping for themselves, they all went back in to just grab food and other essentials like soaps, toilet paper, tools, whatever they felt was needed for Alexandria. Rosita and Eugene cleaned out the Pharmacy as well.

As Daryl was making his way back up to the front to check for cigarettes, a movement caught his eye down an aisle in the food section. When he turned his head, no one was there, just a little blue ball laying on the floor. He met Aaron at the front of the store who handed him two bags.

“I split everything up between us.” Aaron told him indication to the first bag.

“Then I grabbed you guys some tooth brushes, tooth paste, body soap, deodorant, Q-tips, hair stuff for the girls, shampoo and conditioner, before Eugene and Rosita dumped the shelves for the pantry.”

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it.”

“You are using it for its intended purpose, right?” Aaron asked him. Daryl didn’t pretend to not know what he was talking about. He just smiled, which made Aaron laugh out loud.

**********************************

Paul was tired of everyone coming up to see them. He knew they were just checking up on him for Daryl, but he felt like he had a revolving door. They came at all different hours, day and night. He set his fake smile firmly in place, but inside….he was worried, it had been 3 days already and it was starting to get dark which meant he wouldn’t be home again tonight. He hadn’t slept in their bed since Daryl left. He laid on one side of the sectional couch and Eric took the side opposite him. He had the TV running day and night with DVD’s playing nonstop.

Paul had just gotten the girls down for their nap when there was a knock on their door. Eric was sleeping too. He was just as worried as Paul. He opened the door to find Tara standing there. As the color drained from his face, Tara quickly spoke.

“Daryl’s just fine, we just got back and he asked me to bring this to you.” She handed him the folded note. Paul opened it with shaky hands and scanned it, then read it again, before a huge true smile graced his face. He hobbled over to the island to get a pen and wrote a response. He folded the note back up and handed it back to Tara.

“Give that back to him please.” Then hugged her and thanked her for bringing him back safe.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When Tara got back to the infirmary Daryl looked at her.

“Well….what did he say?” He asked with anticipation.

“I don’t know, I didn’t read it.” She handed him the note back.

“You couldn’t find him? Where the hell is he?” He started to get up off the chair.

“Calm down Daryl, he wrote his response, he just didn’t share it with me.”

Daryl quickly opened the note and read it. He laughed out loud.

“God, I love that man.” He said to himself but Tara and Rick were standing right there. Now they were curious as to what the note said.

The doc came back into the room, Daryl stood and the note floated down to the floor. He stepped forward to talk to the man and Rick bent down and picked it up and read it.

Paul,

I know we haven’t really talked about this, but I’ve always wanted a son. Maybe an older brother for the girls about 4-5 years old. Thoughts?

Daryl,

I always liked boys! But….I’m Papa, I called it first! You can be anything you want, except Papa.

“Who’s this little guy?” The doc asked as he saw the filthy little boy holding on to Daryl’s neck so tight, he appeared to be trying to climb inside him. His hair was all matted up, and he was only wearing a dirty pair of underwear. His fingers and toenails looked like little claws.

“Hey buddy….this is my friend Dr. Carson. He’s just gonna check you out real quick so I can take you home okay?”

“Here I’ll do Daryl first, okay?” He put his stethoscope over Daryl’s heart and listened.

“Now, it’s your turn, what’s your name?” Daryl waited to see if he would talk to the doc. He didn’t.

“He’s not talking yet doc, hasn’t made a sound since I found him.”

“Can you open your mouth for me?” Dr. Carson asked him. The boy turned his head away.

“Maybe come back in a few days after he settles in. He appears to be healthy maybe a little underweight but that easily rectified.” Dr. Carson said. Daryl surprised the doc when he thanked him.

“We brought you a whole lot of stuff, all the things you need to help my family and more. Send word when you can take the casts off please.” Daryl said. 

“I will, and thank you.” 

Daryl nodded and left. He wanted to get home to see Paul and his girls. He talked to his little guy all the way reminding him of everything he’d told him on the trip home about his new family.

“I promise you’re gonna love them and we’re gonna love you.” He made a quick stop at the truck to grab some bags to take with him, one being a large bag of clothes he picked out at the Walmart before they left. Aaron came up from the other truck and grabbed all the rest of the bags for him, leaving only the 3 boxes of bolts in the truck for him to pick up later when they unloaded.

“Thanks for the help.” Daryl said to him.

“I was going that way anyway, got to pick up my baby.” The two men smiled at one another, both anxious to see their guys.

********************************

Dr. Carson’s eyes widened in shock as he looked into the back of the first truck. 

“All of it is medical supplies?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes, all that and half of the other truck as well. You can thank Eugene. He kept coming up with more stuff for us to find. Took us two days.” Rick told him.

“This is incredible.” He just couldn’t take it all in.

“Yes, well hopefully you’ll find what you need for Trouble quickly, that poor kid is just miserable.” 

“I’ll make sure of it, I know that if it wasn’t for Daryl, I wouldn’t have….” He waved a hand toward the truck. “All this.”

“He’d do anything for his family, I think you know that now.”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to look for what I need for her first, and Paul of course.” Rick clapped him on the back.

“Smart man, I’m happy Daryl is on our side.” Rick said and laughed.

“You can say that again, he terrifies me.” 

“Just take good care of his family and you’ll be just fine.”

*********************************

Paul was sitting at the island anxiously waiting on Daryl and their son. He was literally shaking when the apartment door opened and his man came inside carrying a small boy. He jumped up to go to his man.

“Paul stop, let me come to you.” Daryl said walking over to him. Within seconds they were holding each other exchanging kisses. Aaron spied his man asleep on the couch and went to him.

“God, I missed you so much Daryl.” Paul said holding his face in his hands. Daryl leaned for another kiss, because well, he wanted to.

“Is this our son Daryl? Hey buddy.” Paul said caressing his hair. The boy looked at him but hung on to Daryl’s neck.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to let me hold you. I like being held by Daddy too. I’ll just hug you both.” And he did, kissing them both, then surprising the boy with some raspberry kisses on his neck. The boy giggled and covered his neck with his hand.

“What? You don’t like me to kiss your neck? How about your…..belly!” And he quickly lifted his little shirt and gave him raspberries on his belly. He was really squirming now and giggling up a storm.

“How come I didn’t get any raspberries? Don’t you love me anymore?” Daryl asked him. Paul immediately rectified the slight by attacking his neck with raspberries.

********************************* 

Aaron and Eric stopped kissing and turned to watch Daryl and Jesus with their new son and just knew that everything was going to be just fine. Those two had a special way with kids. Aaron knew without a doubt they’d have him talking in no time. They grabbed Eric’s things and packed them into his bag and made to leave, they had their own catching up to do in private. Their leaving went unnoticed but they didn’t take offence.

**********************************

“We need to give this young man a bath and then we need food.” Daryl announced.

“What’s all that?” Paul asked pointing to a mountain of bags sitting on the floor.

“I went shopping while I was out.”

“Did you get me a present?” Paul teased him.

“I got you the best present ever…..I brought you a son.” Daryl said. It brought tears to Paul’s eyes and he hugged his man again.

“That’s the very best present, Daryl. I love you, and thank you for coming home to me safe.”

“I promised, and I try never to break a promise.”

“Alright buddy, let’s get your bath going and come pick out some clothes.

*********************************

Robert sat by his window as tears of joy trailed a path down his cheeks. His son sounded so happy again. He’d noticed the change as soon as Daryl rode out of the gate. He himself had barely slept since Daryl had left. He’d wanted to keep an eye on Tom. He was depressed and worried at the same time. He hadn’t slept in their bed at all, since Daryl had left.

At first, he didn’t understand why that gay guy was there, and drew a wrong conclusion that something was going on between them, which ironically pissed him off to think that his son would cheat on Daryl. However, by the time darkness fell and the girls were sleeping, he knew the conclusion he’d drawn was completely wrong.

He listened to them talking throughout the night as neither of them could sleep without their partners, them being outside the walls. He also realized that his son really needed help taking care of his granddaughters with his broken ankle. There was no hugging, kissing or fooling around going on, they were just friends.

And…. Mrs. Neudermeyer was right. His son and family were very well loved by the people here. Most of the people didn’t even knock when they came over bringing prepared meals, or coming to bathe the girls, even coming up to get dirty laundry and to clean the apartment. They also came to take the girls outside for a bit, including Trouble who had to be held in a standing position at all times. That seemed to be the only time his son slept for a couple hours. The TV played DVD’s all day and night. It was like his son couldn’t stand the quiet.

But it was this reunion that gave him tears of joy when listening to them. Their love for one another was so strong and so pure. He’d never seen anything like it … ever.

***********************************

Paul sat on the toilet seat while Daryl bathed their son.

“I need a bath too, haven’t had one since you left.” Paul told him.

“Eric wouldn’t help you?” Daryl asked surprised.

“I’m sure he would have if I asked him, but I like it better when you do it.”

“Me too.” Daryl said with a smile.

“Ready for the spray buddy? Let’s rinse this soap out of your hair. Cover your eyes.” Daryl told him. He finished with his hair, then washed his body. After he was done, he held up a basket of bath toys and asked him if he wanted to play in the water for a few minutes. The boy nodded and chose some cars to play with and was driving them around the sides of the tub. 

Daryl got up and pulled his lover up into a standing position before sitting down on the toilet and pulling him down on his lap.

“How are you Paul? You look tired, did you have bad dreams?” He asked with his arms wrapped around his waist, just holding him close.

“God, I missed you.” Daryl whispered to him.

“I’m good now that your home.” Paul answered reaching his arm back to hold his lovers head close so he could kiss it.

“I need a shower too.” Daryl said kissing Paul’s neck.

“Where’d you find him?” Paul asked watching the boy play.

“I’ll tell you all about it tonight…in bed…when were alone.” Daryl answered and bit his shoulder causing goosebumps.

“If you’re thinking, what I think you’re thinking, I’m afraid I’d be asleep before you even got started, and I want to be awake, I don’t want to miss anything.” His lover whispered to him making him laugh.

“Yeah, I’d probably fall asleep too, then neither of us would know what happened.” He sighed, making Paul laugh.

*************************************

Dr. Carson enlisted the help of a few men to unload the truck that was all medical supplies. He couldn’t wait to dive into it and see what they found him. The group that had gone out on the run had headed home for some much needed rest, promising to help unload tomorrow after a good night’s sleep. But to him, it was like Christmas and he wanted to see everything now. And with each thing he opened, it was all he could do to keep from squealing like a child. They’d brought everything! Things he’d not even thought to ask for, but knew he could use. He made sure to put aside everything he needed for Trouble, Jesus and his father to take the casts of them as soon as possible. He prayed no one would get injured or fall sick today, because he was having the time of his life.

**********************************

“Alright buddy, time to get out and get dressed, yer sisters will be waking up soon to meet you.” Daryl said pulling the plug and turning the sprayer on to rinse him off. He’d been filthy. Daryl figured he’d never had a bath in his entire life being born in this ungodly new world.

Paul had laid his clothes out on the bathroom counter, he told Daryl to jump in the shower and he’d dry and dress their son. Daryl wrapped a towel around his son and set him in front of Paul.

“Daddy’s turn buddy, Papa will help you with your clothes while I take my shower.”

Paul dried him off and noticed that his little butt cheeks were raw and red, from not being cleaned properly, he grabbed the diaper rash ointment and slathered it on, his son hissed through the pain. 

“I know it hurts buddy, but this is going to make it feel better, I promise. Next, he picked up the pair of underwear with Spiderman on them.

“Here buddy hold on to my shoulders.” He placed the boy’s hands on his shoulders and held the underwear for him to step into. Next came a pair of denim shorts with a Spiderman T-shirt. Now came the hard part. His hair. It was a matted mess that hung below his shoulder blades. He liberally sprayed it with No More Tears detangler. He started out with his fingers trying to pull the tangles apart, then switched to a large tooth detangler comb. He couldn’t get them out. They were going to have to cut them out. 

Daryl dried himself and wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the shower.

Babe I can’t get these mats out. I don’t want to hurt him. He came over to check it out. 

“We’re gonna have to cut them out.” Daryl said.

Paul’s shoulders slumped. He loved his long hair and hated having to cut his son’s. Daryl placed a finger under his chin and lifted it.

“Hey, it’ll grow back.” Daryl said softly. Paul nodded. He figured he was emotional because he was so tired. Daryl pulled out 2 pairs of scissors and they went to work. By the time they finished it was just above his shoulders and now it was all curly. Paul ran a comb through it to make sure they didn’t miss any mats.

“You look good buddy.” Daryl told him and lifted him to stand on the counter to see himself in the mirror. His big blue eyes stood out like a beacon. He was adorable. He smiled, then looked at all their images in the mirror. Clearly it was the first time he’d ever seen himself.

Daryl pulled the nail clippers out and went to work on his finger and toenails, which were extremely long and jagged. Next Paul handed him the child safe Q-tips to clean his ears. It had to be done 3 times before they came back clear. And finally, brushing his teeth. They all brushed at the same time looking into the mirror so he could watch.

“Nooo….don’t swallow the toothpaste. We spit it out like this.” Daddy spit in the sink which made him laugh.

“Now we brush our tongue like this.” Daryl stuck his tongue out making him giggle again and he copied him.

“Then we rinse, we take a drink, but don’t swallow and we swish it then spit. Watch Daddy.” He showed him how to do it and his son laughed then copied him.

“Good job buddy! Now we rinse our tooth brush and put it in the cup, and remember that yours is the yellow one, this one.” He said pointing to it.

Daryl sat their son on Paul’s lap and went to the bedroom to put on some clothes. When he returned, he was only wearing a pair of sleep pants. 

“Going out?” Paul teased him.

“Fuck no! I’m staying here til they come drag my ass out.” Daryl whispered, seeing their son sound asleep with his head on his Papa’s lap. He sat down on the other side of his lover, and draped his arm around him.

“Careful, you’ll get my stink all over your clean self.”

“Why don’t I run your bath and help you with it while all the kids are asleep?”

“That’s a good idea, I need to before I fall asleep right here and now.” Daryl got up and started his bath, then got him some underwear and lounge pants to put on after. Paul smiled when he saw it.

“Guess I’m not going anywhere either.”

“Not today, come on let’s wash your hair while the bath is still filling up.”

He moved their son and helped his man up. Once inside the bathroom he helped him undress and got him into the tub. Paul submerged his head to get his hair wet while Daryl got the shampoo and conditioner ready. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed having his hair washed, trying to remember to keep his casted ankle out of the water and resting on the side of the tub. It felt like it ended all too quick until Daryl told him he had fallen asleep and almost let his leg fall down into the tub. He sat up when his lover turned the water off.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was until you got home.”

Daryl started on his body, pulling the plug so the water would go down.

“I barely slept out there either. Us old men will probably be in bed as soon as the kids are asleep.”

“Speak for yourself, I’m not old!” Paul said smiling at him. “I just feel, old.” He added making his guy laugh.

As the water drained out and skin became available Daryl soaped him up from neck to toes, then realized he’d fallen asleep again. Here he was with his bare hands running all over his body intimately, and his lover fell asleep during it. He smiled and shook his head. Paul had to be really tired. Oh, he’d be teasing him about it for sure. For now, he needed to get his man up and dressed before the kids woke up.

************************************

Rick walked into the house to have Maggie throwing herself at him. He picked her and swung her around.

“Hi Maggie mine, I missed you so much.” 

“I’m so glad you’re home safe.” She said kissing his whole face. 

“So am I.” He said and meant it. She loved him with her whole being and he could feel it. He’d never had this before, not even with Lori. They rarely spent time apart from each other, yet really never even fought. They just fit together, and she wasn’t afraid to let people know. She’d never hidden her feelings for him since they’d been together. And he loved her just as much.

“How’d it go while I was gone?” 

“Well…I thought Jesus and Eric were going to pine away if Daryl and Aaron didn’t get back soon. They were so lost without them.

“Do you think it’s that way because of the world we live in, or that they just love each other that much?” Rick asked her seriously. Maggie looked into his eyes and knew he really wanted to know.

“Well we lived with Daryl and Jesus, what do you think?”

“I know they truly love each other now, but you didn’t know Daryl in the beginning.”

“I’ve heard the stories.”

“Well that Daryl wouldn’t have looked at Jesus twice, let alone fall in love with him. Now you separate them and it’s like the world is falling apart.”

“If the world hadn’t changed, you may still be married to Lori and we probably never would have crossed paths.”

“Oh God, bite your tongue! That was a stupid question, forget I ever brought it up.”

“I believe it was all meant to happen and we were destined to meet each other and fall in love. All of us here.”

“I think you’re right.” He said and kissed her.

“Come on stud, I have everything ready for your shower or bath, whatever your feeling like.”

“Will you be joining me?”

“Of course.” She said smiling.

“Then it’s lady’s choice.” He said grabbing her ass and giving it a squeeze.

They disappeared into their bedroom.

***********************************

Paul was upset about missing Daryl’s hands all over his body, and was in a pout. Daryl thought he was adorable. He sat down beside him on the sectional and put his arm around him. Paul just sat staring down at his folded hands in his lap.

“I started with your neck.” Daryl whispered and caressed his neck, making sure to go all the way around.

“Then I moved to your shoulders.”

Paul closed his eyes again just to savor in the feel of Daryl’s calloused hand on him.

“Then I moved to your chest.” As he was caressing him, he felt his body go lax again. His man was asleep. He sighed and laid his head back and closed his eyes for just a minute, he told himself, and fell asleep holding his lover’s hand.

*************************************

Rick and Maggie went out on the porch to sit and relax before dinner. Rick was so tired but didn’t want to go to bed yet because then he wouldn’t sleep tonight. When they stepped out, they saw the trucks being unloaded and went to investigate. He thought they were waiting until tomorrow to unload.

Dr. Carson was like a kid in a candy store. He was actually oohing and awing over everything he put his hands on. When Rick called his name and he turned, he had the biggest smile on his face that Rick had ever seen.

“Rick! I can’t believe you guys found all this stuff. Not even in my wildest dreams did I ever think to have these things in this world.” 

Rick smiled at the man who appeared to be floating on cloud nine.

“This is all because of Daryl.” He said shaking his head, hardly believing it.

“It was Eugene that thought of the things you may need we were just the pack horses.” Rick told him.

“I know that, you already told me, but you guys never would have even gone out there if Daryl hadn’t said he was going to finds the things I needed for Trouble and Jesus.”

Rick nodded, the doc was right, they wouldn’t have.

“When you see him tell him to bring Trouble and Jesus in tomorrow and I’ll take their casts off and put them in the casting boots. I’ve already found what I needed for them.”

“He’ll be happy to hear that I’ll tell him today. Thanks doc.”

“No….thank you….thank you all.”

**********************************

Rick headed up to Daryl and Jesus’s apartment he was so tired that he just walked in without thinking. He started to step back to close the door and knock when he realized that it was all quiet, too quiet for a place with 4 kids now. He scanned the room to find everyone asleep. He checked his watch and saw it was naptime. He spied Daryl and Jesus on the couch holding hands asleep, with the boy who he didn’t even recognized anymore, all fast asleep. 

“What do you want Rick?” Daryl said without even opening his eyes. Rick smiled and just shook his head.

“I have a message from the doc.” That news had Daryl sitting up straight with his eyes wide open.

“He said to have you bring Trouble and Jesus in tomorrow and he’d take their casts off and fit them with the boots we found.”

“We have to unload the trucks and find them first. Let me get dressed and we’ll get started.” Daryl said standing.

“Turns out the doc couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see what we brought him and asked for help unloading them today. They’re almost done and he’s already found the things he needs to take care of them. He’s like a kid at Christmas right now.”

“Well I wouldn’t know about that.” Daryl said without thinking, reminding Rick of his lack of a childhood. It made him sad every time he thought about it. But this year was going to be different. It will be the first Christmas that they could actually celebrate for all the younger kids born into this shitty world and for Daryl. He needed to start preparing for it, making lists, he’d get Maggie to help him.

Daryl went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple beers and sat down at the island with Rick.

“Sorry I woke you, I didn’t even think to knock, I guess because I’m so tired and we all lived together in the cabin.”

“Don’t worry about it. I was just resting my eyes waiting for the girls to wake up.”

“Yeah….right.” Rick said with a laugh.

“How’s the boy? I hardly even recognized him.”

“He’s still not talking and we had to cut off most of his hair, but we love him already.”

“Have the girls met him yet?”

“Nah, they haven’t even seen me yet.”

“How’s Jesus?”

“He hasn’t slept since I’ve been gone. He even fell asleep when I was giving him his bath.”

Rick raised a brow, but held his tongue, he didn’t need details of what they did in private.

Trouble woke to see her Papa sleeping on the couch and there was someone with him she didn’t know. Then she heard her Daddy’s voice.

“Daddy?” Trouble called out so excited that he was home. Within seconds, her Daddy was there beside her, picking her up into his arms. He held her close taking in her baby scent. She just kept kissing him.

“Missed you Daddy.” She said hugging his neck tight.

“I missed you too baby. But you know what?”

“Wat?”

“Tomorrow we’re gonna git this cast taken off you.”

“Wat bout Papa, Daddy?”

“Papa too.” He promised her.

“Who dat Daddy?” She asked him pointing to the boy on the couch who was now sitting up watching everything.

“I found him all alone when I was gone. He needed a Daddy and Papa and sisters, to have a family, so I brought him home to be with us in our family. He’ll be your big brother. What do you think about that?”

“We love him Daddy?” She asked him.

“I do, and Papa does and I think you girls will too.”

“Kay Daddy.”

Bunny and Bear screeched when they saw their Daddy and scrambled out of bed to run to him. Rick took Trouble just in time for Daryl to scoop up his girls and give and get hugs and kisses. All the racket woke Paul and he pulled his son onto his lap whispering to him that those were his sisters now.

“We’re all going to be a family, how does that sound?” Paul asked him. He didn’t answer but nodded his head.

It took Bunny and Bear a couple minutes to notice the boy on their Papa’s Lap, but when they did the questions came flying.

“He our brudder.” Trouble told them feeling important that she knew first.

“We see him Daddy?” 

“Sure, let’s go meet him.” He put the girls down and they sat down on either side of their Papa.

“Hi.” Bunny said. “I Bunny.”

“I Lil Bear.”

“I Trouble wiff captail T.” She said making the men laugh. The boy however didn’t respond.

“Capital.” Paul said out of habit.

“He doesn’t talk … yet.” Daryl told them.

“Why?” they wanted to know.

“He doesn’t know us yet we need to give him time.”

“Alright girls, go potty before playtime.” Papa told them.

Daryl went to where all the bags had been dropped on the floor. He had a surprise for them. He quickly put together the Nerf basketball playset he snagged in Walmart then went back to the bags looking for the balls.

Daryl made a few shots to show the girls and let them go. He took Trouble from Rick and handed her a ball turned her around in front of him and she was able to play too. She was actually laughing. Little Bear picked up one of the six balls and took it over and handed it to her new brother.

“Come play wiff us.” She said. He hesitated then climbed off his Papa’s lap and went over. At first, he just watched. But then Bunny called to him.

“Frow it brudder.” The boy looked at her and threw the ball, he missed. He stood there.

“Git yer ball brudder.” Bunny yelled and he picked it up to try again. It didn’t take long before he was fully engaged in playing. He still never said a word but he was smiling. Rick didn’t know where Daryl was getting the energy from, but he was holding Trouble so she could shoot from every angle. It was pure pandemonium but everyone was laughing. 

“He’s really good with kids.” Rick said to Jesus.

“He’s the best father, he’s perfect.” Jesus said watching all of them.

“I think he needs a little rest, I better tag in.” Rick said with a huge smile. He went in and took Trouble from Daryl. Daryl was winded when he sat down beside Paul.

“I fell asleep again, didn’t I?” Paul asked quietly.

“Nope, I fell asleep.” Paul looked at him then, wondering if he was just trying to make him feel better.

“I’m sorry Paul I’m so tired.” Paul took his hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

“We’re okay, we just need some sleep.” Daryl leaned over and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door. Daryl opened it to Maggie and Carl whose arms were full with containers.

“Cool! A basketball set.” Carl said.

“You wanna relieve your Dad and take Trouble?”

“Yeah!” He put the stuff he was carrying on the island and took Trouble who was so excited to see her Myson. She had to kiss and hug him before she played any more ball and she handed the ball to him to get his turns as well.

“Myson see brudder?” She said pointing to the little boy.

“I sure do…hey buddy.” Carl greeted him.

Paul got up to see what Maggie and Carl brought. It was fried chicken! A rare treat indeed with fried potatoes and green beans and some kind of cake for dessert. And a loaf of fresh baked bread. It had his mouth watering.

“I say we eat dinner now and snack later. I’m starving.” Daryl said.

“Might as well while it’s still hot.” Maggie said.

“You guys stay and eat with us, there’s more than enough here.” Daryl said, giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you.” He told her.

“Alright guys, put the balls up and get washed up for dinner, you can play more after.” Their Daddy called out to them.

“And show your brother what to do.” He added. Carl went with them while Daryl, Rick and Maggie set the table.

Daryl pulled Troubles bed as close as he could to the table, then slid the tray table over and set her dinner on it. The food was delicious. This was the first time the girls had ever had chicken and probably the same for his son. They were plowing through it.

“Is good.” Bear said between bites.

“Yes, is good.” Bunny added.

Daryl had a huge grin on his face watching the kids eat until he looked over at Trouble. She hadn’t touched her food and was staring at nothing. She wasn’t throwing a fit or crying, but he saw the tears making their way down her precious little face. He felt gut punched. He got up and went into their bedroom. With minutes he came out with a shirt and boots on still in his lounge pants. He went over and moved the tray table and picked his daughter up. Then reached into the laundry basket sitting on the coffee table and grabbed a clean pair of panties.

“We’ll be back, eat your dinner.”

“Daryl?” Paul called out. Daryl turned back and walked to Paul then leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

“Everything’s going to be just fine.” He whispered and left. 

Rick got up and followed him. They all knew where he was going.

**********************************

Dr. Carson was still going through things, when Daryl carrying Trouble, and Rick came through the door.

“What’s wrong.” He asked with concern stepping forward to look at Trouble.

“Rick said that you already found the things you need to get her out of this.”

“I did, I told him to tell you to come tomorrow.”

“He did. Listen doc, we brought you all this stuff, will you please do it now? Please, I’m begging ya.”

He surprised both Rick and the Doctor.

“Daryl, she has to be sedated when I cut it off.” The Doc told him taking a step back.

“Just do what you have to do doc. Please, please get her out of this thing.”

Dr. Carson took trouble and disappeared back in the surgery room calling out for Denise.

Rick sat down in a chair while Daryl paced the room. Within 15 minutes they could hear the cast saw being used. Daryl ran a hand down his face.

“I should be in there with her. Shouldn’t I be in there with her?” Daryl said to no one.

“No Daryl, let the doc do his thing. If she sees you upset, she gets upset. She not screaming or crying, she’s just fine.”

“She’s drugged Rick.” Daryl spat out.

“You can’t have it both ways Daryl. One jerk and she could be cut, she needs to be sedated.”

“Fuck! I know it, but I hate it!” Daryl said sitting in one of the chairs putting his head in his hands.”

Rick gave his shoulder a squeeze and sat beside him.

“She’s going to be just fine and she’ll be out of that body cast.”

About 30 minutes later the doc came out.

“She’s starting to come out of it, come on back, I want to show you how to put the boot on and take it off.”

The Doctor showed Daryl how to use the boot and some exercises to help strengthen her legs after being immobile for so long. Daryl took her hated diaper off and put her princess panties on. Seeing her smile at him brought tears to his eyes.

“Is okay Daddy don cry.” He picked her up and held her tight. 

Dr. Carson wrote down all the instructions and brought a wheel chair out for her.

“Once she regains the strength in her leg’s we’ll give her a walker to hold on to.”

Daryl put his hand out to shake with the doc.

“Thanks man, for everything.” 

“Will you be coming back tonight with Jesus?”

“Nah, he’s tired I’ll bring him in tomorrow.”  
The two men left, Daryl carrying his daughter and Rick pushing the wheelchair.

************************************

Daryl and Rick had been gone for an hour. Paul was standing at the window watching for them, when he saw them coming toward the house. He moved to the kitchen and waited since it was closest to the door.

When they came through the door Paul almost started crying seeing the body cast gone and a boot cast on her leg. Daryl walked straight to him and put Trouble in his arms. He reheated her dinner in the microwave and set it down before them then did his own and Ricks. 

He watched his family, all of them talking a mile a minute except for his son, but he was fully engaged listening to them. When his food was ready, he sat down beside his lover, who put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt content for the first time in weeks.

The rest of the day was all fun and games. Rick, Maggie and Carl left taking the hospital bed with them to return to the infirmary. Carl came back up and played with the kids. Trouble was so much happier in the wheelchair and the kids had fun pushing her all around the apartment.

Maggie had cleaned the kitchen and put everything away before she left so Daryl only had his, Ricks and Troubles dishes to do. Carl left around 7 and Daryl had the kids get into their PJ’s for story time. Trouble was excited to sleep in her own bed. After story time they put the kids to bed after showing their son where they would be if he needed them and giving him a small pocket flashlight. They left a nightlight on in the living room as well, then finally crawled into bed it was only 8:30 but they were tired. Daryl had to get up again and latch the lock on the top of the door to their apartment.

“You promised to tell me how you found him.” Paul reminded him as he climbed into bed. Daryl pulled him on top on him, he’d missed him something fierce, he needed to feel his weight. 

“We were on our way home and trying to get out of Baltimore before dark, looking for a place to spend the night. Tara was in the lead car and she pulled into a Walmart. One of the trucks was only half full so we decided to see what we could get with the last 2 hours of daylight then spend the night and head for home in the morning.”

“So, you brought back 1 and a half trucks of medical supplies?” 

“Yeah, we found a children’s hospital and Eugene kept thinking of more stuff we should grab, spent 2 damn days there.” Paul smiled at how he said it. Daryl was running one of his hands along Paul’s back and Paul was playing with Daryl’s hair, and dragging his nails on his scalp just the way he liked it.

“Anyway, we all went different directions with carts to fill. I headed back to hunting and fishing to see if they had any bolts. Found 3 boxes full, then went to the toys.”

“Of course you did, you’re such a pushover.”

“You wanna hear this or not?” He growled, making his lover laugh.

“Yes, I could listen to your voice for the rest of my life and die a happy man.” He said and kissed his man’s cheek.

“Please continue.”

“So, as I was going back to the front, I passed an aisle and caught a movement in my peripheral vision. When I backed up and looked down the aisle there was nothing there but a little blue ball. So, I assumed that was what I’d seen, and went to the front to put my stuff in the truck. But I couldn’t let it go, something wasn’t right, so I went back in while everyone was outside loading the truck. I went back to that aisle and the ball was gone. We should have known right away when one of the doors was tied from the inside. But we assumed it was done in the beginning when everything went to shit.”

“Where was he?”

“He was in the bathroom back in the stockroom. He was hiding under a blanket beside his dead mother.”

“Oh Daryl!” Paul whispered, lifting his head off his chest to look at him.

“He was so scared when he saw me, that he wet himself. It smelled so bad in there. The toilets were full and his mother was already decayed. I picked him up and that’s when I pulled the blanket off his mother because he was still holding on to it. She been bitten, and she blown her brains out probably so she wouldn’t turn and go after her son, the gun still had the tags on it.” 

Daryl wiped at the tears rolling down his man’s face, and held him tight.

“That poor little boy.”

“It looked like she’d been dead for months. He was living alone for months in that Walmart. She’s probably the one who tied the door shut so he wouldn’t wander outside. He struggled in my arms, but never cried out or said a word. I just held him and kept telling him that he was safe now and that I would take care of him.”

“You do have a way of making people feel safe.” Paul said hugging him.

“You know that’s the second time you were in a place that you never would have been and found a child. It’s like it was meant to be.”

“Are you okay with having another kid?”

“I already answered you in your note.” He said smiling.

Daryl wiped the tears again from his face. He had such a soft heart this man of his. He couldn’t see himself with anyone but Paul. 

“I think I can sleep, now that I have you here in my arms.” Daryl said.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Daryl opened his eyes to a blinding light. He reached over Paul and turned on the lamp to see their son’s tear streaked face.

“Hey buddy, did you have a bad dream?” His son nodded.

Daryl lifted the covers up.

“You want to sleep with me and Papa tonight?” He nodded again.

“Come on buddy, get in beside Papa and I’ll hold you both and keep you safe.” Paul reached out and pulled him close with his little back against his chest and wrapped his arm around him, then kissed his little cheek. His little hands held on to Paul’s much larger one. Daryl leaned over Paul and kissed his son’s temple then kissed Paul, before turning off the lamp. Daryl hand covered both of theirs.

His son and his lover fell back to sleep almost instantly. Daryl lay taking in Paul’s scent and listening to their breathing, feeling, just feeling. He’d never loved or been loved for most of his life. Now he had a wonderful man and partner with 4 beautiful kids, he didn’t even try to wipe his tears as they fell, he had no idea that this kind of happiness existed.

*************************************

“We need to find us some maps and see where this Alexandria is.” Blade said to the group of 16 sitting on top of the checkouts in the Walmart stuffing their faces. They hadn’t eaten in days. They’d found a camp to overtake only for it to burn to the ground when they were fighting for it. They had also lost their bait, which was why they were back here at the Walmart. They needed new bait and they were coming for runt.

“I can’t believe they took my brother.” Yella said wiping his tears away before they made fun of him.

“Yeah, just when we had a use for the filthy little shit, he up and disappears.” Trigger bitched.

“He was taken dammit!” They all started laughing at him.

“What’s the matter yella, you gonna cry like the yellow bellied, pussy you are?” Stub taunted him.

“Shut up! My mom’s dead and my brother’s gone!” He yelled wiping at his falling tears fast and furiously.

Blade hopped off his perch and backhanded him so hard they he was knocked to the floor nose and mouth bleeding.

“You!” He said with spittle flying out of his mouth, pointing a dirty finger at him.

“Do not talk to me with that tone. I am the road warrior and you will do as you’re told and nothing else. You speak when you’re spoken to! Only when you’re spoken to and given permission. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” He nodded and held his burning cheek.

He hated these men with his heart and soul, but up until now they’d kept him, his mom, and his baby brother alive. They used his mom, all of them. It was the price she had to pay to protect him and his brother. Seeing his brother being taken away and then finding his Mother dead was almost too much for him to bear.

His Mother had protected him from them as long as she could. But they were going to throw them out if she continued to treat him like a baby hiding behind her skirts as they called it. They wanted to make a man out of him and this was his first time out with them and he hated every minute of it. Watching little peewee being ripped apart by the monsters had him running for his life. He didn’t want to be out here used as bait to kill people and take over their camps, for very little food and water and the weapons were very scarce. In his mind, nowhere was safe.

They’d been gone for almost 3 months and had little to show for it, and now 6 year old Peewee was gone too. He was struggling with losing his brother to strangers, not knowing what fate they had in store for him or having these shits use his brother for bait. Knowing one of them was his brothers father made him sick to his stomach.

***********************************

Breakfast was a loud, happy affair as Daryl, Paul and their children all sat around the table eating. Daryl had been up for hours and cooked up a huge feast for them all. Today Papa was getting his cast off and maybe tonight…..maybe. Daryl smiled at his impure thoughts, but it had been months. He was holding out hope, but not counting on it. He felt Paul’s hand caress his thigh and looked at him. He didn’t realize that he’d been smiling at his breakfast.

“You’re not eating.” Paul said with a gleam in his own eyes.

“I was thinking….” Daryl said biting his bottom lip.

“Well stop it, I can read your thoughts from here and they’re making me hor …. Uncomfortable.” He changed his wording with all the kids at the table. Daryl moved his hand under the table to Paul’s crotch.

“Ahhh…. I can feel your dilemma.” Paul moved his hand to Daryl’s erection.

“Yes, we’ll I feel you’re in the same precarious situation.”

“I suppose it’s a bit early for naptime huh?” Daryl said to his lover.

“Seeing how it’s only 7am it’s just a tad early for a nap.

“I jus waked up Daddy, I don wanna nap.” Trouble told them listening in to their conversation.

“Ahh…little ones with big ears.” Her Papa said.

“Do I have big ears Papa?” Bunny wanted to know.

“My ears is good huh Daddy?” Bear asked him.

“Everyone’s ears are perfect in every way. Eat up so we can take Papa to go see the doctor.” The two men pulled their hands back to themselves playtime was over.

They finished breakfast and everyone pitched in for cleanup. Beds were made and all were dressed by 8:39, so they headed out to the infirmary that opened at 9.

************************************

Maggie and Carol walked into Daryl and Jesus’s apartment carrying two baskets piled high with their clean clothes.

“They put me to shame.” Carol said looking around the perfectly cleaned apartment.

“I know right? I’m lucky if our bed gets made every day.” Maggie agreed.

“I don’t know how they do it with 3 kids er 4 kids now, and all under the age of 5.”

“Their motto is chores before playtime. They’ve been saying it to the girls since they could walk.” Maggie told her.

“When we were living in the cabin it was the same way, all seven of us in one room but you’d have never known it if you walked in when we weren’t there. And it really doesn’t take any time to do it if you do it all the time.”

***************************************

As Daryl, Paul and the kids entered the infirmary they saw Robert already there sitting in a chair. Daryl waited for Paul to be seated before handing Trouble to him to hold.

“I’m gonna git the wheelchair be right back.” Daryl told his lover. He went back out and down the steps to pick up Troubles wheelchair and carried it inside. He sat down only to have Trouble ask him to put her in her chair so her siblings could push her around. While they were taking turns pushing Trouble, Little Bear took notice of Robert sitting by the wall all alone. She walked over to him carrying a children’s book. She leaned on his thigh and asked about his cast.

“You git yer cas off too?” Robert looked at his precious granddaughter so close to him and actually touching him, then glanced at Daryl and his son.

As soon as Paul saw Bear approach his father, he took Daryl’s hand into his own and begged him with his eyes, not to interfere.

“Ah…yes I am.” He said with glassy eyes.

“Wanna read a sory?” She asked him holding up The Three Little Bears.

“I …ah….maybe you should ask your Daddy and Papa if it’s okay first Little Bear.”

It surprised both Daryl and Paul that he knew which triplet he was talking to. Paul squeezed Daryl’s hand. 

“Daddy, Papa! Okay I read Bears?”

“That’s fine sweetheart read your story.” Paul said looking at Daryl who was staring straight ahead. He moved his thumb in circles on the back of Daryl’s hand trying to calm him, since he was squeezing his hand hard. When Daryl finally turned to look at Paul, his man mouthed the words ‘Thank you’ to him. Then he glanced at Robert to see his daughter climbing up into his lap and tears running down Robert’s face.

“Is okay, is okay.” His Little Bear was saying softly to the man getting on her knees to wipe his tears away.

“Don cry, is okay.” She told him.

“I’m not crying, I have something in my eye.” He said wiping at his eyes. She leaned up close to his face trying to hold his eye open looking for it. He let out a choked laugh and hugged her rubbing her tiny back and dropping kisses on her little head.

It didn’t take long for Bunny and Trouble to notice their sister getting hugged by the man and Bunny pushed Trouble to see what was going on.

“Wat a matter?” Bunny asked climbing up on his other leg into his lap.

“He got sumpin in hims eye.” Bear informed her sister, which had her looking too. Now Robert had his arms around two of his precious granddaughters, and his tears continued to fall even though he had the biggest smile on his face.

I wanna see too.” Trouble complained loudly.

Paul looked at his man. Daryl lifted his hand to brush away Paul’s tears and got up. He picked up Trouble and placed her on Roberts lap without saying a word. When he sat back down, his guy wrapped his arms around him and didn’t want to let go. 

For the next 10 minutes Robert read the story using animated voices for all the characters as he’d heard his son do at story time every night. Paul had leaned his head against Daryl while he listened to his father reading to his daughters and son. Daryl had his arm around him holding him tight because he was very emotional.

Rick came walking in, and their daughters called out greetings.

“Hi unc Rick!”

“Hi unc Rick, we read The Bears!” 

“Wanna hear sory unc Rick?”

Rick looked from Robert and the kids to Daryl and Paul. He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

Dr. Carson came out and greeted everyone then asked Paul and Robert to the follow him to the back. He decided to do them together so he’d only have to explain everything once.

Robert clearly wished it wasn’t time yet, as he hugged his granddaughters and kissed their heads. His grandson just watched.

Robert closed the book and gave it back to Little Bear.

“Wat yer name?” She asked him.

“My name?....My name is….”

“He’s my Papa, Little Bear, so that makes him your … Poppy.” Paul told them.

Daryl’s head quickly turned to look at Paul who was looking at his Father. Daryl got up to get Trouble so he could go with the doc. He put Trouble in her chair and sat back down, watching his guy hobble to the back.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you would accept Robert.” Rick said quietly.

“Just because I’m letting it happen doesn’t mean I’m accepting it.” Daryl said.

“What do you call it?”

“Support… I told Paul I would support any decision he made regarding his father, I didn’t get that with Merle.”

“Daryl….”

“It’s in the past Rick.”

“But…I’ve regretted it.”

“I know, I also know that you’ve been a better brother to me than he ever was, but…in the end he redeemed himself in my eyes.”

“Yes, he did.”

They sat in silence for a time, watching the kids play.

“I’m here for you if you ever need to talk or vent.” Rick told him.

“I know… thanks, I appreciate it.”

“He did try to save the girls, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” They could hear the cast saw going in the back.

“Bet Jesus is happy to get that cast off.” Rick said trying to change the subject.”

“Yeah, do you know that he can tell the girls apart?”

“I hope so, he their Papa.” Rick said with surprise. Daryl looked at him like he was daft.

“I was talking about Robert.”

“Oh, well he’s been under house arrest for month’s now. I imagine he spends a lot of time looking out the windows and you guys spend a lot of time outside.”

“But, that’s at a distance.” Daryl argued.

“Once you know their mannerisms, it’s easy to tell them apart, you don’t need to be up close.”

Daryl just emitted a soft grunt of acknowledgement.

***************************************

After cutting off their casts, the doc decided to do more x-rays and left the room to get things ready.

“Thank you.” Robert said quietly.

“My grandparents were dead before I was born, so I never got to meet them.”

“Their beautiful, kind hearted little souls and I know that’s because of you and Daryl and the way you’re raising them.”

“How did you know that was Little Bear?” Paul was really curious to know most people couldn’t tell them apart.

“I guess after watching them play outside for the last couple months, I got to know them, there’s not much to do in the house so I’d watch the people outside and you guys are out there a lot.”

“I want my kids to know their grandpa, I hope you don’t mind the name Poppy.”

“I would love that more than anything.” Robert said wiping at his leaking eyes again.

Dr. Carson returned to get Robert for his x-rays. Paul sat thinking about the situation. This was going to be hard for Daryl, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He loved Daryl more than his father, and it hurt his heart to know that he wasn’t going to like this. They needed to talk, to use their words, and pray this didn’t come between them, because in the end…..he knew, if he had to, he’d choose Daryl.

The doc came back with his father and took him for his x-rays.

*************************************

Daryl stood up when he saw his man walking with a cane and carrying his crutches. Paul smiled at him, and Daryl went to him, taking the crutches from him.

“You don’t need these anymore?” He asked.

“Just for night time when I have to use the bathroom so I don’t have to put the boot on, or whenever I’m not wearing the boot.”

“Have a seat, gentlemen and I’ll go over your instructions.”

“I asked him to tell us in front of you so you’ll know too.” Paul told him taking his hand into his. Daryl noticed that Robert was still using his crutches but didn’t ask about it.

The doctor pulled a chair in front of Paul and removed his boot to show Daryl how the exercise his ankle without causing any harm.

“….. it takes a little more time to heal but it will heal.

“Wait.” Daryl interrupted.

“Are you saying there’s a quicker way?” The doc could have bit his tongue.

“Daryl…I don’t want you going anywhere this soon, you just got back.”

“What do they need?” He asked ignoring Paul’s remark.

“You can’t go find and get it Daryl.”

“Why not? What is it?”

“Normally I would recommend water therapy, but even I wouldn’t go into that lake after what we all saw come out of it last year.”

“We have a 25 foot family pool in our backyard that’s about 5 feet deep. Would that work?” Daryl asked.

“Daryl, that would be perfect! They could get all the exercise they need and it wouldn’t cause any stress to the bone.”

Paul squeezed his hand, then reached up and turned his face to him and kissed him.

“You are so smart Daryl Dixon. I love you so much.” Every time Paul said it, it made his heart soar. He’d never been called smart before he met him.

“And you’re welcome to come and use the pool too.” He directed at his father. Daryl was too busy basking in Paul’s praise to take any offence that he’d just invited Robert into their backyard.

“When can we start this water therapy?” Daryl asked.

“You can start right now.” Dr. Carson smiled.

“Who wants to go swimming today?” Daryl asked the kids.

Bunny and Little Bear screamed I do and their son who’d probably never swam a day in his life, and didn’t know what they were talking about still stood smiling at the girl’s excitement. Trouble, on the other hand, looked so sad.

“You don’t want to go swimming Trouble?” Daryl asked squatting down in front of her, raising her chin to look at him. She pointed to her boot as a lone tear trickled down her face.

“Oh baby, we just have to take your boot off and you get to swim too.” Without thinking she jumped up and fell into her Daddy’s arms.

“I wanna swim too Daddy!”

“But remember….” The doc got their attention.

“Paul and Robert, you two also need to take short 15 minute walks on it too, along with the water therapy, at least 3 times a day.”

“Anything else?” Daryl asked.

“Come in next week for a checkup unless you have any problems.”

“Okay, first we take Papa for a walk then we eat lunch and have naptime….then we’ll pack a picnic and swim.”

“I not tired Daddy, I wanna swim.” Little Bear said.

“I not hungry Daddy, I want to swim.” Bunny added.

“Stop.” Daryl said.

“Papa has to have his walk and eat lunch and take a nap before we can swim.”

Paul’s head whipped to Daryl.

“You’re making me the bad guy?” He asked in disbelief.

“Well it can’t be me and there’s only the two of us.”

It was all Rick, Robert, the doc and Denise could do to control their laughter. Daryl looked at them.

“What?” Daryl asked. No one said a word. He put Trouble on Paul’s lap and carried her chair out.

“All right, let’s go.” Daryl announced to his family picking Trouble up. As they made their way down the steps Little Bear turned around.

“Come on, Poppy we have ta take Papa for a walk.”

Robert stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He didn’t know what to do. Paul looked back at him.

“You heard the doctor, we have to take 15 minute walks. Are you going to turn down a walk with your grandchildren?”

“No.” He said quickly using his crutches to catch up with the children who were out in front taking turns pushing Trouble down the street.

Paul waited until the kids and his father were far enough ahead of them before speaking. He was a little nervous but knew they couldn’t let things fester.

“Are you mad me?” He asked quietly. Daryl didn’t pretend to not know what he was talking about.

“No.” He answered.

“Are you upset?” Paul tried again.

“No.” Paul stopped and turned toward him.

“Please talk to me Daryl and tell me how you’re feeling.”

“I told you that I was going to support you in whatever you decided.”

“I know you did Daryl, but I need you to know that if it’s too much for you and I have to decide between you or my father. I’d pick you. I love you more than I love him. He tried to save our babies and I never told him what happened to me. I made you hate him for things he didn’t do. I’m not saying he was right by any means, I never felt loved, never felt I had a father. I ran away instead of addressing it. You’re the most important person in my life, and I value your opinion. Don’t let this eat you up inside so it causes a rift between us. I don’t think I could live with that Daryl.” Daryl was looking into his eyes and knew that his man would give up his relationship with his father for him. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind. That was enough for him, just knowing.

“I suppose I can learn to tolerate the man. He did step in a bear trap for our girls. I have to admit though it was rather satisfying punching him in the face….twice.” 

Paul laughed and threw his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him right there in the middle of the street.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Paul said eyes shining with love.

“Get a room for God’s sake.” Rick said walking up behind them, smiling.

They both turned to look at him. It was Daryl who spoke.

“We would, but our apartment seems to have a revolving door.” Daryl said with a smirk.

“Ouch, now that hurts brother.” Rick said, then spoiled it by chuckling. 

When they finished their walk and were returning home, Robert turned.

“Thank you for allowing me to come.”

“We’ll be swimming around 2 if you want to join us.” Paul said to him. Robert looked at Daryl, who was looking at his kids. Paul squeezed his hand.

“Poppy gonna swim wiff us Daddy?” Trouble asked him.

“Looks like, he has to swim too, like you and Papa do.”

“Yay!” The kids cheered.

They parted ways and the family of 6 went upstairs to their apartment. They put a movie in for the kids and started lunch. They decided to save the leftover fried chicken for their picnic tonight.

Daryl opened a 2 large cans of spagettio’s, 2 cans of sweet peas and 2 cans of fruit cocktail, while Paul set the table. As everything was being heated Paul paused the movie and sent the kids to wash up for lunch. Time at the table was family time not TV time. No one complained. Mainly due to the fact that they’d never even seen TV until they got to Alexandria.

As the kids filed out of the bathroom, the girls could be heard quoting the movie they were watching.

“Ima houng dog.”

“Ima hound dog”

“Ima hound dog.”

Their giggles were infectious. Even their little guy was giggling.

“What were they watching anyway?” Daryl wanted to know.

“The Fox and the Hound.”

“Is it good?” Daryl asked him. Paul leaned up against him.

“We’ll start it over after lunch, they should fall asleep while watching it then you can watch too.”

“You gonna watch it with me?”

“I am, I loved that movie when I was a kid.”

Thirty minutes in all four kids were asleep. Daryl had his arm around Paul as they finished the movie the credits were running and Daryl leaned close to Paul.

“Ima hound dog.” He said in a perfect imitation. Paul burst out laughing. It delighted him to no end to have these firsts with Daryl, his biggest kid.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just about caught up with me, I only have 1 more chapter completed after this one. Life has been getting in the way but will try not to keep you waiting long.

Chapter 51

When the girls woke from their nap, they were literally dancing with excitement, to go swimming, especially Trouble. While Daryl packed up their food and drinks, Paul blew up all the water wings and put them on the kids, then got them each a towel and hung them around their necks. However, their little man didn’t know what swimming was so his expressions were mixed. It was a little confusion mixed with seeing his sister’s excitement.

As soon as they reached the second floor, the girls shot off looking for Judith. She wasn’t in her room.

“She’s probably waiting downstairs.” Their Papa told them. They scrambled down the steps, which upset Trouble being carried by her Daddy.

“Hey sweet girl, …. the quicker they find Judith, the quicker you get to go swimming.” Her Daddy said kissing her little nose. They found Rick, Maggie, Judith and Carl in the kitchen packing up their picnic.

************************************

Robert was sitting at the window anxiously waiting for his son and Daryl to take the girls swimming. He still couldn’t believe that his son invited him to join them. He’d been ready since 1:30 and it was 2:17. The anticipation was killing him.

Finally, he thought when about 10 minutes later he saw them come out to the pool. He didn’t want to appear anxious or needy so he waited as long as he stand it which was about 6 minutes before he grabbed an armful of bath towels and put them in the kitchen sink and got them wet, only then to throw them into a trash bag to take out and hang them on the line to dry.

The girls spotted him as soon as he came out and called to him.

“Poppy, come swim wiff us!” Little Bear called out.

“Yea Poppy, come swim!” Bunny yelled.

“Papa, yer Poppy swim wiff us?” Trouble asked him. Paul looked over at his father.

Robert looked at his watch.

“Is it that time already? Let me hang the laundry and I’ll be right over.”

“Hurry Poppy.” Bear called to him.

“I will.” He called back to her with a huge grin on his face.

Daryl watched as Robert pulled out a folded towel from the bag and shook it out to hang it. He frowned. Then he smiled even though he didn’t want to, because it was funny. Paul’s father had wet perfectly clean towels as an excuse to come out into the back yard. Was he afraid that Paul might have changed his mind about inviting him to join them?

Carl did a cannon ball into the pool splashing everyone, bringing Daryl’s focus back to the kids. As soon as Carl surfaced, Daryl picked Bunny up and threw her in, Little Bear was next. Then he had Trouble in his arms to throw and stopped.

“Frow me Daddy!” Trouble squealed. He bent down to be closer to the water and just dropped her in as gently as he could. He wasn’t sure that he could throw her, he hadn’t thought to ask the doc. As soon Rick, Maggie and Paul got into the pool, Daryl then lowered their son into Paul’s arms, put his clothes on to go ask the doc.

************************************

As Robert made his way into their back yard and to the pool, he noticed right away that Daryl wasn’t there. He looked to his son to see if he was angry or upset and he seemed to be having fun with the kids. As he carefully eased himself down the ladder, his granddaughters squealed with delight that he was there to play with them.

“Thank you, Tom, for inviting me over, is Daryl okay with this?” Robert asked him quietly standing beside him smiling at their newest addition to their family, who was holding onto his son like his life depended on it.

“He’s supporting whatever decisions I make about you. I told him if I have to choose…. I’d choose him over you.” Paul told him honestly. His father nodded accepting that. He knew Daryl would never like him or forgive him for that matter, but if he was allowing this right now, well, maybe it was a start. He just needed to make sure he didn’t fuck it up like he’d done his whole life when it came to his son.

“Does he have a name?” His father asked him about his son.

“He’s not talking yet, but he will, won’t you buddy?” He said dropping a kiss on top of his son’s precious head.

Robert noticed his son’s eyes light up and turned to see Daryl coming. His son never took his eyes off of him as he stripped and got into the pool. Daryl came straight over to his son, and the boy reached out for him. Daryl took the boy and leaned in to kiss his son. They’d only been apart for fifteen minutes, if that.

“What did the Doc say?” Paul asked him.

“He said we need to give it a couple more weeks before we should be throwing her around.” Daryl said smiling at him.

“Daddy! Frow me again!” Bear called out, causing Trouble and Bunny to call out the same.

“Hold your panties on! We gotta teach your brother how to swim, come here and help me.” The girl’s doggie paddled their way over to them.

They spent the next hour teaching him not to be afraid of the water, it didn’t take long before he was paddling around the pool with girls, Judith and Carl laughing and splashing, fetching balls that their Poppy tossed to the other side of the pool. 

By four o’clock Daryl could see Trouble was getting tired, so he scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped little arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Alright guys, time to take a break and eat.” 

“Awww!” The kids cried.

“You can swim some more after.” Their Daddy promised them. He made his way over to Paul and handed him Trouble.

“I’ll get out and you can just hand them over the side to me. It’ll save a lot of steps.” Daryl said to him giving him a quick kiss. Daryl got out and walked around to where Paul was and took Trouble from him. He sat her on the blanket they’d laid out and went back for another. Once he had all the kids out including Judith he went back to the ladder and waited for Paul. Lord knew he didn’t want him falling. 

He needed to build a deck around the pool with steps that had railings. With Paul, Trouble and Robert all in different stages of healing and the kids still being relatively small, it would be safer for all of them. He talk to Tobin and see if he had the supplies on hand, then get Rick , Aaron and some of the others to help him.

Daryl stood at the ladder as Paul climbed down and enjoyed the view. He couldn’t resist placing a hand on his lover’s ass in the pretense of just making sure he didn’t fall.

Paul rolled his eyes and let it go because he like the feel of Daryl’s hand on his ass. Between Daryl’s broken ribs and his broken ankle, it had been a long time since they’d been intimate. He hoped that Daryl wouldn’t make him wait much longer.

“Don’t start something that you can’t finish, Daryl.” Paul whispered to him as his feet were firmly planted on the ground. Daryl looked at him with surprise. He thought he was the only one that couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. Maybe Paul was healed enough and wasn’t in any more pain. Maybe, it was time. He smiled to himself. In that instant Daryl decided the kids would be swimming late. He wanted them good and tired tonight.

Everyone was sitting on the blankets, including Robert enjoying the picnic of fried chicken, potato salad, dill pickles, and Paul’s favorite, fresh baked bread topped with creamy sweet butter.

“I’m gonna build you a fire pit this week. I need biscuits.” Daryl said watching Paul close his eyes and savor the fresh bread. He really missed having them. Paul opened his eyes and looked at his guy. 

“I’ll help you.” He said to his lover.

Their son tapped Daryl on his shoulder.

“Hey buddy, whatcha need?” He asked and wrapped an arm around him.

“Daddy…can I have a name?” All eyes turned at him speaking for the very first time. It was all Daryl could do to speak hearing his son call him Daddy with lump he had in his throat.

“Sure buddy….just tell us your name.” He choked out feeling his eyes tearing up. His son shook his head no.

“I want a name like them.” He said pointing to his sisters.

Rick and Maggie watched as the two men reached for each others hands when their son spoke his first words, and clasped hands themselves.

“You want me to give you a name?” Daryl asked him. He nodded his head and waited.

“Well, let’s see….” Daryl said pulling him onto his lap and kissing his little cheek. Paul leaned in and kissed his other cheek.

“Family hug!” Little Bear cried out, and bear and bunny got up to go hug them. Paul reached out to Trouble who was holding her arms out to be picked up so she could hug too.

Maggie was wiping at her fast falling tears and Rick wrapped his arms around her. Judith joined in the huge group hug and Carl sat with a big grin on his face. Robert watched with envy, tears making their way down his cheeks too.

Daryl was kissing every head in the group hug. He relished these moments. He never had this before he met Paul. He turned Paul’s head and gave that man a big kiss, and a smile to melt his heart.

“What him’s name Daddy?” Trouble asked him. Paul brought Daryl’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Well let’s see…..” He began again. The children were all looking at him now like a miracle was about to happen.

“We already have our bouncy Bunny, and our Little Bear, and who could forget our very own Trouble with a capital T. He needs a brave name, a strong name, because he was both brave and strong living all by himself in that store. All little girls need a strong brave big brother to protect them.” 

“I have a big brother too!!” Judith said smiling looking at Carl, who clearly adored her.

“Yes, you do!” Daryl said with a smile.

He snapped his fingers!

“I got it! I got the perfect name for your brother!” All eyes were on him, they were all so excited.

“What is it Daddy?” Bear exclaimed.

“From now on your brother’s name will be Wolf. A wolf is both very brave and strong. What do you think son?” He said looking at his son who already had a huge smile on his face. That boy hugged his Daddy tight around his neck, then leaned back and gave him a sweet kiss right on the lips like he’d seen his sisters and Papa do all the time.

“What about me?” Paul cried out making the kids laugh. Wolf reached out to his Papa and Paul pulled him onto his lap where he got his hug and kiss too.

“Alright, who’s ready for more swimming?” Their Daddy asked them. They all cheered including Judith and Carl.

“Take your dirty dishes and put them in the bucket and go in and go potty first.” Their Papa called out to them. They did what he asked, and Daryl moved to get up and follow them. Paul reached and grabbed his hand pulling him back to him.

“Not so fast Daryl.”

“What?”

“Have I told you today how much I love you and what a perfect Father you are to our children?”

“No.” He said knowing perfectly well, that yes, he said that to him today. He never tired of hearing it though. God, he loved this man. And his man hugged him and then kissed him. Life couldn’t get better than this. He turned to follow their kids in the house. Paul watched him walk away until he was inside before turning back to the others. Maggie came up and hugged him.

“I’m so happy he’s talking, you two are miracle workers with kids.”

“Maggie come on we have the pool to ourselves for at least five minutes.” Rick called out climbing the ladder. Maggie scrambled after Rick she wanted her five minutes of alone time with him.

“I love seeing how happy you are.” His Father surprised him by saying. Paul looked at him.

“Daryl makes me very happy. I have someone who really loves me and we have a family, something that neither of us ever thought to have in this lifetime.”

“Would you…. would you let me hug you?” Robert asked him quickly wiping his eyes. Paul stood shocked speechless by the request.

“I’m sorry…. it’s probably too soon to ask you that….”

“No, it’s okay…. you just surprised me.”

Robert put his arms around his son tentatively at first. As his tears began to fall, his hold tightened. He began to cry. He’d never hugged his son before. When he felt his son begin returning his hug, he broke down, telling him over and over how sorry he was.

Daryl looked out the back door window while waiting for the kids. He didn’t know how he was feeling about this. Seeing Robert hugging Paul. Seeing the man crying and …. shit! Now his guy was crying! He’d give them thirty seconds and not a second more!

“Papa crying Daddy?” Trouble asked since he was holding her.

“Nah…. Papa is happy that’s all.” And he prayed that was the case. He made his way back to the bathroom to check on the kid’s progress. He rounded them up and they headed back out. The kids ran for the ladder.

“Freeze!” Daryl called out. All five kids froze and turned to look at him.

“Where are your water wings?” He asked them. Paul and Robert had jumped apart as soon as the heard the girls squealing with excitement coming out of the back door.

Daryl put Troubles on her arms, and Carl helped Judith with hers while Paul and Robert helped Wolf, Bunny, and Bear. When Carl was done with Judith, he asked him to carry Trouble to the pool.

“You kids go with Poppy and listen to him and Uncle Rick and Aunt Maggie.” Daryl said to them.

“You not swimming Daddy?” Bunny asked him.

“Me and Papa will be there in a minute.”

“Kay Daddy.” Robert was shocked that Daryl trusted him with their kids and it showed on his face. Then he remembered that Rick and Maggie were in the pool.

As they all disappeared into the pool, Daryl placed his hands on the sides of his man’s face.

“Are you alright?” He asked him. Paul looked into his eyes.

“I never thought about how much I needed to hear him say he was sorry, until he said it. He asked if he could hug me. That was the first time I ever got a hug from him, and it’s all because of you.” He told Daryl as his tears fell.

“What do you mean, it’s all because of me?”

“He sees how happy you make me. He’s never seen me happy before, because before you, I wasn’t. I’ve never seen him happy before either, until he held our kids in the infirmary, and you allowed it, for me. You’re what’s good in this world. You change everyone for the better Daryl. There just aren’t strong enough words to tell you how much I love you.” He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck and held him close.

“I love you so much.” Paul whispered in his ear. Daryl held him tight.

“I love you too Paul. Come on, the kids are waiting for us.” 

***************************************

As soon as Daryl heard the shower turn on, he quickly checked to make sure the kids were sound asleep, grabbed the ladder and got undressed. He had a surprise for his guy that was a long time coming. He shut their bedroom door and got ready. Since their walls didn’t reach the ceiling it was easy for him to track Paul’s progress. By the time he heard his lover turn the water on in the sink to brush his teeth, he was vibrating with excitement. It had been way too long.

****************************

Paul was tired tonight. After taking three walks today and swimming for hours, he was beat. He’d had eight weeks of inactivity. Maybe he could talk Daryl into lying in bed with him and watching a movie, instead of them making some homemade bread. He ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. He secured a towel around his waist in case any of the kids were still awake. He highly doubted it though they’d barely made it through the late supper they had, and were asleep before even half their story was read to them. He grabbed his crutches to go sweet talk his man into a lazy night in bed.

Daryl could hear him coming, he was trying to be quiet so as not to wake the kids, but Daryl was a trained hunter and could still hear him. He got on the ladder and pulled out his level and tape measure.

Paul was surprised to see their bedroom door closed. Daryl should have been dressed by now. He stopped and reached a hand out to open it. He pushed it open only to stop in his tracks with his mouth hanging open. Holy hell, where did the air go? 

There was his guy on a ladder his back to him on the opposite wall wearing a hard hat, tool belt, and work boots and nothing else. He had a small level in one hand and a tape measure that was currently stretched out in the other. He took Paul’s breath away.

He looked like a Greek warrior god. His broad shoulders and scar ridden back, muscular arms and legs and that beautiful rounded hard ass. Paul wouldn’t have been able to move even he wanted to.  
Daryl looked over his shoulder at him and smiled at his stunned expression. He put the level back in his tool belt, and released the tape measure and that made a resounding snap as it recoiled into its case. It joined the level in his tool belt.

“Hey. Names Dixon, I’m the building inspector came to check the walls and collect payment.” Daryl said coming down the ladder and turning around to face Paul.

Paul’s eyes never left his perfect ass as he made his way down. When Daryl turned to face him, he found Paul’s eyes tracing him from head to toe.

“Like what you see?” Daryl asked him. His guy hadn’t said one word yet, but his eyes and his breathing said it all and that towel wrapped around his hips couldn’t hide what else woke up. It delighted Daryl to no end that he could render his guy speechless with his surprise. He slowly walked toward him then moved around him to close and lock the bedroom door. Then he faced him once more holding his hand out.

“What?”

“It’s Paul, right? I was told you’d be paying for my services.”

“I don’t have any money.” Paul could barely speak he was so excited.

“Well now, this could be a problem. I don’t work for free.” Daryl said unbuckling his tool belt and laying it at the foot of the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed legs spread resting his hands on his knees as if in contemplation of what he was going to do.

“I can’t leave here without some kind of payment.” Daryl said scanning him from head to toe.

“Come here.” He said crooking a finger at him. Paul used his crutches to go and stand before him. He reached out and pulled the towel from around his waist. Paul’s dick was already dripping with want and it was turning Daryl on to see how much he wanted him. He spun his finger in the air.

“Turn around.”

Paul did as he was told. Was Daryl’s voice even more gravelly and low than normal? He was going to make him come undone, before he could even begin to pay up. Lord it had been too long since they’d made love, or in this case, fucked. Either way he was excited and up for anything, literally. He wasn’t lying when he’d told Daryl that he could do whatever he wanted to him and that he trusted him completely.

Daryl pulled him back to stand between his legs and ran his calloused hands slowly down his back, when he reached his behind, he lingered and squeezed, forcing Paul to emit a low moan. He continued down his thighs until he reached his knees, then retraced his path going back up.

He leaned in and kissed the small of his back and each butt cheek. Then he turned him around toward him and came face to face with his ready and wanting cock. He looked up at him and placed his hands on his neck and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

Paul closed his eyes to savor the feel of his man’s gentle hands on his face. They went from his neck to his shoulders, then to his chest where he stopped and circled his nipples causing goosebumps. His nipples puckered from the sweet onslaught, as he ran the pads of his thumbs over them causing Paul to suck in a breath between his teeth. He continued down his belly.

“Daryllllll……” Paul hissed out.

“Names Dixon.” Daryl told him again. “Say it.” He growled, as he rested his hand’s on Paul’s hips, and not where his guy wanted them.

“Look at me and say it!”

Paul open his eyes and Daryl could see that they were full blown with desire. He wasn’t sure if he could continue this game without losing control himself. It had been too long.

He pushed Paul back so he could close his legs and then pulled him forward to straddle his own. He then spread his own to force Paul into a sitting position, upon his own.

Paul opened his eyes at Daryl’s growl and new position of sitting on Daryl’s legs.

“D..Dixon.” He said a little breathlessly.

Daryl took hold of his cock which was standing at attention and rubbed the head of his dick to the head of Paul’s like they were kissing.

“I think we may be able to work out a payment plan.” Daryl said to him as Paul’s hips lurched forward to gain more contact. Daryl lifted two fingers to Paul’s mouth.

“Open.” Was all he said and Paul immediately complied.

“Get em good and wet.” Daryl told him trying not to explode himself having Paul sucking and licking his fingers. He pulled his now glistening fingers out of his mouth and reached down between Paul’s legs to his entrance and moved his fingers in tiny circles stimulating him. That had Paul arching his hips into him wanting more moaning.

He reached out for his tool belt and Paul watched as he pulled out a bottle of lube. Daryl looked at him and saw him lick his lips. Jesus, he wondered if he could make it thru this. He wanted Paul to have his release first since he had given him that fanfuckingtastic blow job weeks ago in the infirmary, but now wasn’t sure he could last through it with the way Paul was reacting to his every touch. 

He squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers and Paul watched his hand disappear between his legs anticipating his touch. He needed it so bad, it had been too long with everything that had happened. He wanted Daryl or Dixon he remembered, to be inside him. He felt Daryl’s finger slide inside with ease. He needed more and tried to push against his finger.

“I need more.” He demanded as he fisted his hands in Daryl’s hair. Daryl had a second finger join the first and watched as his lover’s eyes rolled back and he made that perfect O face. Damn he wasn’t sure he could make it.

“Show me what you got! Pay up!” Daryl demanded. “I want to see it.” He growled just the way he knew his guy loved it. Daryl growling sent Paul right over the edge and he exploded, collapsing against him trying to catch his breath. But Daryl wasn’t done with him yet. No, he was just beginning. As soon as Paul caught his breath and began to kiss on him, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and helped Paul stand throwing the pillow down on the floor between them.

“Get on your knees.” He demanded of his lover. Paul complied immediately, he loved dominant Daryl.

“Open.” He demanded again and held his hardened dick out.

“Suck on it.” Was all he said and Paul couldn’t move fast enough. He wanted this, needed this, it had been so long. Their quickie in the bathroom infirmary held no comparison to this right now. His Daryl wearing nothing but a hard hat and work boots was a fantasy come true.

Daryl was trying to think of anything but Paul’s mouth on his dick. Paul needed time to recover from his release so he could give him another before he took his. This was Paul’s night. This was all for him.

Paul was already getting hard again just listening to Daryl’s growls and moans. The sounds he made were always Paul’s undoing and now was no different.

He loved Daryl, and Daryl Dixon and even this Dixon as what he was currently calling himself. They may not be the most creative names for role playing, but he loved them all.

Daryl was getting too close and pulled himself out of Paul’s mouth. He helped him to his feet and reversed their positions. 

“Lay back.” Daryl told him while spreading his legs to kneel down between them. he wanted so badly to be inside him, but not yet. This was all for Paul. He reached for the lube again, this time putting it on himself. He grabbed under Paul’s knees and pushed them up and apart.

“Hold your legs Paul, right here.” Paul did as he asked. He rubbed some of the mocha java lube on him causing his lover to moan.

Paul wished Daryl would hurry up, he needed this like he needed the air to breathe. He wanted him inside him now, he wanted the intimacy it brought between them. He closed his eyes to savor the feel of Daryl stimulating his entrance. But what he got he didn’t expect. It was his lover’s mouth and tongue. 

Daryl literally had to hold him still. He loved watching his lover’s face and how he clenched at the sheets and arched his hips for more.

“Daryl….please….” Paul hissed out between his clenched teeth.

“Name’s Dixon.” Daryl reminded him.

“Dammit Dixon! Fuck me! I need you inside me now!”

“Move back.” Daryl demanded. Paul scooted himself further back on the bed to make room for Daryl.  
Daryl sat back on his booted heels between Paul’s legs and lift his bottom up onto his thighs and lined himself up. He slowly pushed his way in.

“Oh God….more…I need more….” His man moaned out.

Daryl wasn’t sure he would be able to last it had been so long. He started slow and easy but his guy wasn’t having it. He locked his legs around Daryl to quicken his pace. Daryl grabbed his legs worried about his bad one that wasn’t fully healed. If his guy wanted it hard and fast, he’d give him hard and fast. He pulled out.

“No… Please Daryl…”

“Get on your hands and knees.” He demanded. Paul couldn’t move fast enough. Daryl slammed into his as soon as he was on his knees.

“Is this what you want Paul?” He growled into his ear.

“God yes!”

He pulled his lover up and wrapped one hand around his dick and the other squeezed a nipple and that was all it took to send his guy over the edge. He immediately followed him. He held him tight as he pumped everything he had into him. Both men were trying to catch their breath.

Daryl pulled out and they collapsed together on their bed both wearing Cheshire grins. Daryl pulled off his hard hat and placed it on the nightstand. Paul reached over and brushed his sweaty hair off his face and leaned in to kiss him.

“You rock my world Daryl. To think I was coming in to sweet talk you into just lying in bed and watching a video tonight because I was too tired to make bread. Damn, you looked so hot tonight, I hope it’s a long payment plan that you have in mind Dixon because I owe you a lot.”

“It’s like a thirty year mortgage, I’m afraid. It was a big job and I don’t work for free.”

Paul laughed, it made Daryl smile. They laid facing one another skin to skin whispering to each other, which led to kissing, and then touching.

Daryl took his lover’s leg and lifted it to rest on his hip and grabbed the container of baby wipes off the night stand and cleaned him up.

“How’s your leg?”

“What? What’s wrong with my leg?”

Daryl laughed and kissed him.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Me, I’ve never been better.”

Daryl handed him the bottle of lube.

“When you’re ready.” 

“You mean…”

“Yes.”

“Will you be putting your hard hat and tool belt back on?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes!” And Paul pushed Daryl er.. Dixon on his back. It was his turn to rock his man’s world.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, you're all caught up with me. Now you'll have to wait in between chapters for me to write it. However, if you like my writing style, I have another favorite WIP that my writing groups love. It's called Mercy and I've been posting it here as well. It's a Daryl story with an OC named Toni. It will take you on a roller coaster ride where you will go through a full gamut of emotions if you want to give it a try. I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter, but we all know how life is...it sometimes gets in the way.

Chapter 52

Daryl woke first as he always did. He had to admit that he and Paul had, had an amazing night last night. They had really needed it with the months of injuries they had been through. His guy still smelled of sex and it was like crack, if he was an addict. He wanted him again. He moved his hair off his shoulder to plant his lips on him. Paul stirred and turned toward him.

“Whatcha doing?” His lover asked.

“You smell good. I was thinking about how much I want you again.”

“Do you think we have time?”

“I’ll be quick.” Daryl said making Paul laugh.

“You make those growling sounds that drive me crazy and I’ll be quick too.” Paul said reaching into the nightstand drawer. Daryl started growling much to Paul’s delight.

***************

“How many more fucking Alexandria’s are there?” Blade asked after Snake called out three of them already. He looked down at the atlas in his hands. 

“Looks like five of them going down as far as Virginia.”

“Son of a bitch!” Blade cursed causing Yella to flinch and want to find a place to hide. He hated these men, he was also very afraid of them. He was the only kid now with Peewee dead and his brother Runt missing. He didn’t even have his Mom anymore. He wanted to cry but didn’t dare, so he held it in.

“Spider, you, KO, Stub and Trigger, go find us more vehicles. We’re gonna need at least four more.” Blade said.

“Ace, Mouse, Tat, and Snake, find as many gas cans as you can and find gas. Hitman, Bull, Yella and Butch, you’re with me.”

Yella began to tremble inside. He didn’t want to be in Blade’s group. That man had been saying things that really scared him lately. Things like he was going to have to take the place of his Mama if he didn’t find a replacement for her soon.

****************

As several weeks passed, Wolf, thrived. He came out of his shell and firmly carved a place for himself in their family and in their hearts. He was a son and brother now in every way. His parents loved him as their own and his sisters adored him. He was like a little sponge wanting to learn how to do everything.

He helped his daddy and papa build the firepit yesterday, and was helping when the privacy fence was put up by his Daddy, Papa, Aaron, Eric, Tobin, Rick, Carl and his Poppy. With all the help, they had finished it in one day. He helped Trouble with her exercises to strengthen her leg muscles. He pitched in with all the cleanup without any coaxing by his parents. And boy did he talk, nonstop really.

Robert, Paul and Trouble’s bones had all healed well and everyone was out of their boots. Trouble was running again with her sisters, brother and Judith. Robert was back to working on the wall. The family continued taking their daily walks and swimming in the pool, including Robert. Daryl seemed to be able to tolerate the man but everyone knew it was for Paul. But he didn’t glare at the man anymore and even joined in a conversation with him every now and then. For Paul of course. At least that’s what he told himself. He didn’t want to admit that he liked how he was with the kids and the kids adored him. And he seemed to make Paul happy, and his guy was calling him Dad.

*******************

Wolf was laying in his bed trying to decide if he was gonna go to his daddy and papa’s room. He woke from a bad dream and was a little afraid to even get out of bed. The over the stove light going on in the kitchen made his decision for him and he started down the ladder from the top bunk.

Daryl felt Paul shift and try to slide from the bed. He tightened his hold. Paul smiled. The one and only time he’d made it out of the bed without waking Daryl was when he was on pain medicine from trying to keep the SUV from going over the cliff with his girls in it.

“Where are you going?” His lover asked him.

“To the bathroom.” Paul said turning to kiss Daryl.

“Go back to sleep.” He told him and gave him another quick kiss before getting out of the bed. He made his way to the kitchen and only turned the little light above the stove on so as not to wake the kids.

“Papa.” Paul turned at the whispered call in time to see Wolf running toward him. He scooped him up and held him tight. His little body was shaking.

“Did you have a bad dream?” His little guy just hugged his neck tight and nodded his head. He carried him into the bathroom with him and closed the door and turned on the light. He sat him on the sink counter.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“The monsters came again.” He whispered.

“I think that today, we’re going to make you a dream catcher.”

“What’s a dream catcher, Papa.”

“It’s hangs over your bed and catches any bad dreams, so you know that you’re safe.”

“I want a dream catcher Papa.”

Paul got a washrag and ran it under warm water.

“Here you wash your face while Papa goes pee. I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Wolf asked while washing his face.

“I’m thinking we need to whip up some biscuits and cook them over the fire pit for Daddy. They’re his favorite.”

“Can I help Papa?”

“Of course.” He said as he flushed the toilet.

“Go potty first.” He said while washing his hands, then helped Wolf when he was done. After drying his hands, he picked him up.

“We have to be quiet so we don’t wake anybody up, okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Daryl lay listening to the whispering going on in the kitchen. He sighed….no loving for him this morning. One of the kids were up. He closed his eyes and smiled. He had nothing to complain about, he has everything he could have ever wanted, a wonderful man and four beautiful children. He put his hands under his head and waited for them to come and crawl into bed with him. 

After waiting 15 minutes and hearing no more sounds, he got up to see where they were. No one was in the kitchen, so he went to check on the kids, Paul probably laid down with whomever had gotten up. His girls were still sleeping peacefully, but Wolf’s bed was empty. He went to the window overlooking the back yard, thinking that they went out to do some sparring. What he saw was his man and his son cooking up some biscuits. He smiled wide. He hadn’t had any of Paul’s biscuits since they left their cabin on the mountain. He moved to the kitchen with a huge grin plastered on his face. If his man was making the biscuits…the least he could do was make the rest of the breakfast. His mouth was already watering. He started the coffee first.

****************** 

Paul loved having some one on one time with his son. He loved all his kids dearly but never had much one on one time. Seemed only when they were sick which seemed to be never.

“Okay….now that we have it mixed, we need to knead it.” He told his son while sprinkling some flour on the large cookie sheet.

“Hold your hands out.” He told him and dusted his hands with the flour, and then his own.

“Now we squeeze and roll.” And he proceeded to show him.

“This is fun Papa.” Wolf said to him his eyes shining with happiness. They may have only had him for a couple months, but they loved him as much as they loved their girls.

“Yes it is…” Paul agreed with a big smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed his head. He was thoroughly enjoying this time.

“I can tell Daddy I made biscuits for him.” Wolf said proudly.

“Wait a minute kiddo….I helped.” Paul told him making him laugh.

“Now the fun part…” Paul said producing an empty pear can from yesterday’s lunch. “Now we shape the biscuits and put them in the pan.” He showed him how to flatten the dough until it was about an inch thick, then pressed the open side of the can into the dough. He lifted the perfect circle out and put it on the plate.

“Can I do it, Papa?”

“You sure can, I need all the help I can get.” He let Wolf use the can to cut out the biscuit then he placed them in the hot skillet over the fire.

“While those are cooking, we’ll get another batch ready so Daddy will have a lot. Daddy loves biscuits.” His son clapped his hands excited to make some more.

**********************

Daryl was frying up the last of their bacon and some fried potato’s when Trouble came bounding into the kitchen.

“Hi Daddy.” She whispered and hugged his leg. He laid down his spatula and picked her to give her kisses.

“Hi baby.” His whispered back to her.

“I hungry Daddy, where Papa?” He carried her over to the window and pointed.

“Papa making bissets?” She asked excitedly.

“I go help him?”

“How about you help me since your brother is helping Papa?”

“Okay Daddy.” 

“You go potty first and wash your hands real good.” She took off for the bathroom.

When she returned, he sat her at the bar with a big mixing bowl and a spoon. He added the ingredients for the pancake batter and put her to work.

Bunny and Bear came running into the kitchen. Daryl scooped them up and gave them kisses.

“You girls go potty and wash your hands and then you can help me and Trouble make breakfast.” 

“Kay Daddy.” And they ran to do their Daddy’s bidding.

“Where Papa an Woff?” Bear asked as they returned.

“Making bissets ouside.” Trouble answered before Daryl could.

Daryl placed another large mixing bowl on the island and an 18 pack of eggs for them crack open.

“Try not to get shells in it this time, you two.” He said laughing.

********************

Robert was drinking his first cup of coffee as he made his way over to the window that faced his son’s apartment. It was still early yet but the cool air felt good. The first thing he noticed was the smoke coming from the back yard. He quickly moved to the window on the back of the house. There he found his son and grandson wearing nothing but their underwear cooking over the firepit. He smiled. He’d been told about how they did that the whole time they lived on the mountain. It was the reason for the privacy fence and the stairs he helped build on the outside of the house, so they wouldn’t wake anyone when they were up early, and they always were.

As he watched them, he saw his son place his hands on his hips and slowly shake his head from side to side, yet he was smiling.

“What’s wrong, Papa?” Wolf asked him. He chuckled.

“Nothing sweetheart, Papa always burns the biscuits, but Daddy loves them anyway.”

“I love them too Papa.” His son told him.

“How do know that buddy, you haven’t tasted them yet?” He asked ruffling the top of his head.

“Cause I love you Papa.”

Paul grabbed his son up and swung him around before smothering him with kisses.

“I love you more, Wolf.” He said holding him tight.

“Okay, ready to cook the second batch? Then we’ll make one more batch and go surprise Daddy and your sisters.”

“Yeah, Papa!” They went back to work.

Roberts heart was just bursting with love for them. He sipped his coffee as he watched them. Well, no wonder he was burning the biscuits, he kept adding wood to the fire. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs grabbing another cup of coffee, then headed next door.

“Tom.”

Paul looked over to the gate to see his Fathers hand waving above it.

“Gates open Dad.” He called back taking his second batch of burnt biscuits out of the pan.

“Poppy!” Wolf called out running up to hug him.

“Me an Papa are surprising Daddy, we’re making him biscuits!” He was bouncing with excitement. Robert walked over to the table where his son was just staring at the burnt biscuits.

“I can’t make a decent biscuit to save my life.” Paul said smiling at him.

“That’s because you keep adding wood to the fire. You need to let the coals bake them.”

Paul looked at his Father like he was speaking Greek.

“Before you put those in the pan let the fire die down a little.”

“Seriously? That’s what I’ve been doing wrong all these years?” His Father just laughed at him. When the fire died down Paul added the biscuits to the pan and covered them. Now they waited. Paul didn’t really believe that, that’s what his problem was. He’d wait and see for himself. After all, if they didn’t turn out he would then blame his Father. That thought made him smile.

“What are you finding so funny?”

“I was just thinking that if they don’t turn out I can just blame you.” Paul said with laughing eyes. The look of horror on his Dad’s face made him burst out in laughter. He slapped his Father on the back.

“Oh, come on old man, Daryl hasn’t punched you in months. You’ll be fine.”

“Says you.” His Dad said under his breath. But Paul heard him and laughed some more. While they waited Paul gathered all the biscuit making stuff and put it in the bag along with the dirty bowl and cookie sheet for easier carrying.

“Poppy are you gonna eat breakfast with us?” Wolf asked him with pleading eyes.

“I aaa….”

“Yes, Poppy is coming up for breakfast.” Paul assured his son.

“Are you sure Tom?” His Father whispered to him.

“Yes.” 

**********************

“Daddy! Poppy is here! Can I go see him?” Bunny asked jumping up and down with excitement looking out the window.

“I wanna see Poppy Daddy!” Little Bear added.

“Me too Daddy!” Trouble said.

“Okay, but walk down the steps, no running.” Three very loud and excited girls ran for their new back door.

“Paul, Wolf and Robert, could hear them before they saw them.”

“Sissies are up!” Wolf said smiling. The door at the top of the stairs opened and the girls were shouting for their Poppy.

“Don’t run and hold the railing!” Their Papa reminded them. Just like the rails going up to their apartment on the inside, the outside had two rails as well. As soon as they hit the ground they came running as fast as their little legs would carry them. Robert took a knee to catch them as they came at him at a full run. He gave them all hugs and kisses.

“Hey! What about me? I haven’t seen you since forever.” They left their Poppy to get their kisses and cuddles from their Papa.

“Poppy’s gonna eat breakfast with us.” Wolf told his sisters.

“And I helped Papa make biscuits.”

“I help Daddy make pancakes.” Trouble told them

“I help Daddy make eggs.” Bunny said.

“Me too.” Bear added.

While the kids were busy with their Poppy, Paul grabbed the pot holder and lifted the lid on his biscuits. He lifted one with the spatula and checked the bottom. Perfectly golden brown.

“Son of a bitch.” He said to himself, but little girls had big ears.

“Sum bitch.”

“Sum bitch.”

“Sum bitch.” The girls began chanting.

“That’s enough girls, Papa made a mistake, don’t repeat bad words.” He put the perfectly baked biscuits in a cloth lined basket and covered them with a towel.

“Alright you guys ready to go eat?”

“Yeah!” The kids cheered.

“Let’s go.”

“Papa, can I carry the biscuits.” His son asked. He handed Wolf the basket of perfect biscuits. He carried the burnt ones.

***********************

When Daryl finished cooking breakfast, he went to his room to put some sleep pants on. He had a feeling that Robert would be joining them if his kids had their way. Sure enough, the door opened and chaos walked in towing Robert with them. He threw a pair of sleep pants to his lover and began taking the food to the table.

“Me an Papa made you biscuits Daddy…. surprise!!” Wolf said eyes shining with pride. Daryl took the covered basket from him and set it on the table, then picked him up and plastered him with kisses and raspberries and hugs.

There was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open.” Daryl yelled. In walked Rick, Maggie and Judith. Judith ran to see the girls and Wolf. 

“We smelled breakfast.” Maggie said with a smile.

“Where Myson unc Rick?” Trouble wanted to know.

“He’s still sleeping sweetheart.”

“I wake him?” She wanted to know.

“He was pretty tired I think we should let him sleep. You’ll see him later though alright?”

“Okay.”

“Alright kids, wash up for breakfast, make it quick, foods getting cold.” Daryl said. He carried the pancakes and eggs to the table. Maggie got plates and silverware for them and Rick grabbed coffee cups.

“Dad, you want more coffee?” Paul asked.

“Yes please.” Robert answered holding out his cup.

“I want pancakes Daddy.” Bear said.

“Who wants bacon?” Paul asked the kids.

“Who wants juice?” Maggie called out. 

“I want everything.” Wolf declared cause he was starving.

And so it went on until everyone had what they wanted. Daryl mouth was watering for his biscuits. He hadn’t had them since they were at the cabin.

“Papa I want milk.” Trouble said and Paul got up to get it. I was a loud affair with all the kids. Daryl pulled the towel off the basket and reached in to pull out a biscuit. He looked at it like he didn’t know what it was.

“What the hell is this?” He demanded. All eyes went to him and the chatter stopped. Paul backed out of the fridge and looked his way. Daryl’s back was to him so Daryl never saw the smile on Paul’s face.

“Babe…that is a perfectly baked golden brown biscuit.” Paul told him.

“Are you mad at me for something?” Daryl wanted to know. He was not happy about this turn of events at all.

“No! Of course not.” Paul quickly replied.

“Where’d it come from?” He asked with a little heat in his voice. Paul’s grin grew and grew.

“My Father told me what I was doing wrong.”

“You did this!” He glared at Robert who suddenly wished he wasn’t there anymore.

“Daryl!” Paul chastised him as he came up behind him.

“These are for my Father.” He said picking up the basket and moving it over by his Fathers plate.

“These are for you.” His lover said placing another covered basket down beside his plate. Daryl pulled the cover off and there were the biscuits he’d been waiting for, for months now. He picked one up and took a big bite closing his eyes and savoring it.

“I want a Papa bisset Daddy.” Bear told her Daddy. Rick almost laughed out loud at the look on Daryl’s face. He clearly didn’t want to share.

“Oh! Jesus made biscuits.” Rick said and grabbed one out of the basket. 

Sharing with his kids was one thing but Rick….

“Mine!” He said pulling the basket closer to him. 

“Be nice Daryl and share.” Paul said wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck and kissing his cheek.

“Well someone’s going to get lucky tonight.” Maggie said with a giggle.

“Yes, he is.” Daryl said with his mouth full of burnt biscuit.

“May I have just one Daryl, I haven’t had any since we were up at the cabin. Please….” Paul grabbed one and handed it to Maggie.

“I don’t know why you guys want any, you never liked them.” Daryl grumbled.

“They grew on me when we were up there.” Rick said.

“I love Papa bissets.” Bunny told them and her sisters agreed.

“Wolf took a bite of his burnt biscuit that had strawberry jam on it.”

“Mmmm…Papa this is good.” Paul just shook his head. His family…..lord he loved them all so much.


End file.
